Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Esta história começa semanas depois de Harry iniciar seu sexto ano, quando Hermione esta furiosa com ele porque utiliza as anotações e os feitiços escritos pelo misterioso e autodenominado Príncipe Mestiço... então, uma tarefa mudará a vida de ambos.
1. A tarefa de Slughorn

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Introdução:**

O livro _"Harry Potter e O Enigma do Príncipe"_ (no qual se baseia esta história) é propriedade intelectual da talentosa senhora J.K. Rowling, bem como todos os personagens nomeados... a exceção do Unicórnio de Hermione. O único que é meu é... o pequeno acréscimo narrado aqui, que, a meu ver, melhora a trama do livro em muito. Especialmente porque os casais amorosos não são os mesmos que escolheu a senhora acima mencionada.

_Julieta Potter, autora_ **

* * *

**

**Sumário:**

Esta história começa semanas depois de Harry iniciar seu sexto ano, quando Hermione esta furiosa com ele porque utiliza as anotações e os feitiços escritos pelo misterioso e auto-denominado Príncipe Mestiço... então, uma tarefa mudará a vida de ambos. E de que forma.

_Julieta Potter, autora_

* * *

**Advertências:**

Spoilers do livro mencionado... embora a estas alturas todos já o tenham lido, ou não? Ou, pelo menos, alguém lhes contou do que se tratava...

Alguns capítulos contém cenas _lemon_... vocês sabem, dessas que nos fazem contorcer a carinha de pura emoção. De forma que não digam que não lhes adverti.

Uma última coisa... nos primeiros capítulos (exatamente do 3 ao 7) vocês encontrarão um Harry _muito_ diferente. Não lhes direi mais, apenas que se não gostam do que lêem (com relação ao comportamento de Harry)... eu entendo o porquê. Mas tudo tem uma razão de ser, motivo pelo qual devem continuar lendo para averiguar porque ele se porta como um... bom, como se comporta, ahaha!...

Pensaram que eu iria adiantar?

_Julieta Potter, autora_

* * *

**Para finalizar o começo:**

Escrever esta fic tem sido meu alívio e minha terapia para suportar a decepção de comprovar que a melhor escritora de fantasia do século XXI não sabe escrever romance. Claro, algum defeito teria que possuir. Mas eu a perdôo, porque ela nos deu 5 livros maravilhosos onde nos brindou com passagens completas, nas quais eu li que Harry amava Hermione e ela a ele. Assim, dedico esta fic a todos os "iludidos" do mundo que, como eu, crêem que o amor é algo mais que uma "besta rugindo em seu estômago".

_Julieta Potter, autora_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**A tarefa de Slughorn**

Embora não se sentisse culpado, Harry não podia deixar de sentir um certo remorso por superar Hermione na disciplina de Poções. Supunha que, para ela, fora um golpe muito duro dar-se conta de que teria ganho a poção Felix Felicis na primeira aula, se Harry não houvesse contado com a ajuda do Príncipe Mestiço, já que (sendo francos) a poção de Hermione foi a melhor depois da de Harry... e esta não teria saído nada boa se ele tivesse seguido os passos do texto como todo mundo.

Mas como lhe pedia ela que deixasse de seguir os conselhos daquele misterioso personagem, se isto lhe convertia no melhor aluno dessa matéria, na qual sempre fora um desastre? Não era isso que queria Hermione? Que Harry se comportasse à altura das circunstâncias e fosse melhor aluno? Harry resmungou enquanto acomodava-se no seu lugar de sempre, entre ela e Rony, pensando que nunca conseguiria compreender as mulheres e decidido a continuar fazendo uso das anotações do Príncipe.

Hermione estava séria, porém já não parecia muito chateada, pensou Harry ao olhá-la de soslaio. Os três tiraram seus livros e acomodaram-se diante de seus caldeirões sem dizer uma palavra. Rony, percebeu Harry, lançava olhares furtivos aos dois como se esperando que explodisse outra discussão a qualquer momento. Entretanto, dissesse o que dissesse sua amiga, Harry não ia mudar de opinião.

Para sua boa sorte, aquela aula transcorreu em certa calma, já que o Professor Horácio Slughorn dedicou a primeira hora a falar sobre antídotos para venenos e a fazer, de vez em quando, alguma pergunta, as quais Hermione respondia corretamente, como sempre. Isto parecia ter-lhe devolvido seu bom humor e seu habitual sorriso de auto-suficiência. Harry observava-a divertido. Alegrou-o vê-la novamente segura de si mesma.

- Bem, jovens! - exclamou o Professor, tirando Harry de suas cismas - Agora, quem poderá me dizer algo sobre as aplicações mágicas do chifre de Unicórnio, especificamente falando de antídotos? - Slughorn voltou-se para Hermione, antes mesmo de que esta erguesse sua mão. - Diga-nos, Senhorita Granger.

- O chifre de Unicórnio possui muitas e muitas variadas aplicações mágicas, especialmente purificatórias. Diz-se que tão somente sua imersão na água envenenada ou contaminada devolveria à esta seu estado puro. - Hermione tomou ar antes de prosseguir. - Seu aspecto em pó fino é muito apreciado pelos bruxos para elaborar antídotos contra vários venenos, poções de boa sorte, de abundância e elixir de longa vida, entre outros. Como é difícil de conseguir, é escasso e de preço muito elevado. – concluiu, como anotação final.

- Excelente, Senhorita, outros dez pontos para sua Casa! - disse Slughorn, agitando seu grande bigode com emoção. Harry desfrutava enormemente da cara que fazia Malfoy cada vez que Hermione ganhava pontos para Grifinória, motivo pelo qual não deixava de observá-lo cada vez que isto acontecia.

- Supor-se-ia que teríamos que realizar alguma das poções mencionadas pela Senhorita Granger - escutou o Professor dizer, sem deixar de observar Draco. - Contudo, devido ao alto custo da principal matéria-prima, teremos que omitir essa prática. Creio que os tempos não estão para esbanjar ingredientes que numa emergência real nos podem salvar a vida, jovens. - agregou para silenciar as exclamações de decepção que fizeram alguns alunos.

- Mas... – acrescentou, depois de um momento, como quem não quer nada. - Se algum de vocês lograr um "pouco" de Chifre de Unicórnio por seus próprios meios... - encarou a turma. Algumas garotas ruborizaram, entre elas Hermione. Harry não entendia o porquê. Slughorn continuou com um sorriso misterioso. - Nesse caso, poderíamos elaborar nossas poções sem culpa e aquele casal que nos dotar de tão valioso material teria assegurada uma nota muito boa. Depois de tudo, não é nenhum segredo que em nossa querida floresta haja Unicórnios. Devemos aproveitar nossa boa sorte, não crêem? Algum casal voluntário?

_Casal_? Chifre de Unicórnio? De que diabos falava Slughorn? Harry encontrava-se sumamente desconcertado. Olhou a seu redor. Rony parecia, como quase sempre, igual de distraído como ele próprio. Em troca, Hermione estava estranhamente encolhida em seu lugar, como se quisesse passar despercebida. Para Harry esse comportamento pareceu muito esquisito, já que sua amiga não desperdiçava oportunidade alguma de ganhar pontos extras em qualquer matéria. Além do mais, não se supunha que os Unicórnios eram muito difíceis de se ver, sem falar de capturar? Como se capturava um Unicórnio, depois de tudo? Isso não estava proibido? Não morriam se lhes retirava o chifre?

Ainda que ninguém parecesse disposto a oferecer-se voluntariamente, o Professor não deixava de sorrir. Ao contrário, parecia esperar aquilo. De repente, voltou-se para Harry, para desconcerto deste.

- Bom, em vista da falta de gente corajosa, creio que será uma tarefa especial designada ao aluno mais brilhante da aula. - Harry notou que Hermione olhava-o com fúria ao ouvir o Professor dizer a última parte. - De forma que a missão será outorgada a você, querido Harry!

Todos voltaram-se para olhá-lo, alguns pareciam não poder segurar a risada. Harry desejou saber em que consistiria a _missão_ , mas se perguntasse não pareceria o aluno brilhante que Slughorn pregava que era. Nesse momento desejou ter lido algo sobre captura de Unicórnios, algo que lhe dissesse o porquê de todos o olharem com ironia. Sorriu timidamente para o Professor e assentiu com a cabeça apenas perceptivelmente. Notou de relance o olhar assombrado de Hermione, como se esta não acreditasse que Harry fosse capaz de aceitar fazer algo assim. Mas, algo assim, _O QUÊ _?

- Muito bem, querido menino, sabia que você o faria! - Slughorn pareceu um pouco encabulado ao perguntar-lhe: - E quem será o seu par? O elegerá dentre esta turma?

O primeiro que veio à mente de Harry foi seu amigo de sempre.

- Posso escolher Rony Weasley?

A classe quase inteira (ou, pelo menos, os que sabiam do que se estava falando) explodiu em gargalhadas. Até Hermione riu com vontade. Rony se pôs vermelho até as orelhas e parecia querer enfiar-se debaixo da carteira.

- Ai, meu querido menino! - disse Slughorn, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você é tão piadista quanto seu pai... é óbvio que esta tarefa só poderá ser realizada com uma companheira. Você sabe, do sexo feminino. - Piscou um olho com malícia. - Duvido que o senhor... Willys tenha os atributos necessários para atrair o Unicórnio.

Todos voltaram a rir. Harry olhou Rony com pesar, o qual já estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. Pediu-lhe perdão com o olhar, como se dizendo-lhe: _"Não sei do que diabos estão falando..."_

Mas, bem, se de par feminino se tratava...

– Então, escolho Hermione, Professor. - disse Harry, de repente, silenciando o riso de sua amiga, a qual olhou-o horrorizada.

Pareceu custar ao Professor bastante trabalho para deixar de rir, o mesmo para com o resto da turma. Mas quando conseguiu, disse:

- Perfeita escolha! - olhou para uma Hermione ruborizada, como se avaliando-a. - Sim, suponho que a Senhorita Granger terá, _ainda_, o necessário que é preciso para cumprir a missão.

Para surpresa de Harry, este comentário despertou uma hilaridade maior entre os demais. Draco, em particular, parecia desfrutar muito do momento e ria ruidosamente. Hermione enrubesceu até a ponta de seus cabelos e olhou Harry de soslaio, de uma forma tal que este teve a funesta suspeita de que ela o assassinaria na primeira oportunidade.

Slughorn permitiu aos alunos saírem antes de que finalizasse a aula, para ajustar os detalhes com Harry e Hermione sobre sua "tarefa especial". Rony ficou para acompanhá-los, já que o Professor não parecia incomodar-se. De fato, dava a impressão de que nem sequer percebia que estava ali.

Harry, que continuava ignorando o que teriam que fazer, não quis passar a vergonha de dizê-lo a Slughorn, razão pela qual não mencionava uma palavra. Pela atitude de Hermione, ela sim parecia muito inteirada do assunto, de forma que decidiu questioná-la mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós. Bom, se é que ela não o golpeasse primeiro.

- Ambos de Grifinória, não é? Bem, terei que falar com a Professora McGonagall. Certamente ela entenderá as condições especiais... - Slughorn parecia falar mais consigo mesmo que com eles. Harry e Rony dirigiram-se um olhar de assombro. - Sim, ela é um encanto de dama. Ah! Suponho que o guardião da floresta terá que ajudar. Claro, ele conhece o bosque, poderá levá-los a algum lugar freqüentado por Unicórnios e, quiçá, possa ajudar Harry a segurá-lo... - nesse ponto Hermione balançou freneticamente a cabeça, num gesto negativo. - Não, querida? Bom, entendo, talvez não esteja cômoda... Então, melhor que os deixe sozinhos. Creio que Harry poderá. Harry! Suponho que você conheça o feitiço para cortar o chifre, verdade? Lembre que é apenas um pequeno pedaço, não vá cortar demais, não queremos matar o pobrezinho.

Dez minutos mais tarde os três encontravam-se fora da masmorra, encaminhando-se para o Salão Principal, para a ceia. Harry sentia-se profundamente enjoado pelo longo monólogo de Slughorn, além do que tinha a estranha sensação de que havia se metido num grande problema, arrastando consigo Hermione. Esta caminhava muito ereta e empedernida, sem voltar-se para seus amigos. Harry pressentia sua raiva, motivo pelo qual se absteve de falar-lhe durante o trajeto. Primeiro o livro do Príncipe, agora esta tarefa. Parecia que sua amiga estaria eternamente irritada com ele. Subitamente voltou-se para Rony.

- Olha, Rony. Desculpe-me pelo que se passou há pouco. A verdade é que eu não sabia que o casal tinha que ser homem e mulher. - Rony deu de ombros mas não disse nada. - Para ser sincero, não sei nada sobre captura de Unicórnios. Não lembro de ter lido nada a respeito!

Hermione bufou, porém não disse nada. Rony sorriu um pouco mais animado.

- Bom, Harry… Eu tampouco li nada, mas pelo que ouvi em minha casa capturar um Unicórnio requer algo mais de manha do que de força bruta. - Olhou Hermione e riu baixinho. - De fato, creio que Hermione ficará com a parte difícil. Penso que Slughorn é um velho pérfido, se quer minha opinião. Ele deve saber que está colocando você e Hermione numa situação embaraçosa, mas, bom, quem sabe pense que não terão problema devido aos anos de amizade... - Harry esteve a ponto de interrompê-lo, para pedir-lhe que lhe explicasse a que se referia com _situação embaraçosa_, porém Rony disse: - Para atrair um Unicórnio se necessita de uma garota virgem e... pois, é... óbvio que Hermione o é. -Terminou de dizer Rony, pondo-se novamente corado. Hermione parou em seco e voltou-se bruscamente para ver seus amigos, que também se detiveram.

De repente Harry entendeu de que falava Slughorn, quando mencionou que Hermione ainda teria... como disse? Ah, sim, "o necessário". Harry encarou a garota e, crendo saber o que a incomodava, disse:

- Mas Hermione? Como você pode ter pensado que duvidaríamos por um momento de sua... dessa, de... bom, de sua virtude?

Para sua surpresa, Hermione pareceu enfurecer-se ainda mais com o comentário. Pela maneira que parecia resplandecer de fúria, Harry lembrou de Dumbledore quando este se irritava. Hermione aparentava querer dizer algo, mas parecia não encontrar as palavras.

- Você... - disse, por fim, dirigindo-se a Harry. - É tão... arrogante, incapaz de dizer "não" ao único Professor que o chamou de "brilhante"… Você me dá... - mordeu-se o lábio com raiva. Parecia estar a ponto de chorar. - Não tem idéia no que me meteu, não é? Na vergonha que sinto... e como se isso fosse pouco, falam de _minha virtude _como se fosse algo dado por certo. Claro! – Harry e Rony deram uns passos para trás intimidados. - Como não ia ser virgem Hermione, a feia, a sabe-tudo, a... a...? - Hermione soluçou e disse, quase num sussurro: - Realmente crêem que me conhecem?

Hermione correu em sentido contrário, ao parecer rumo ao banheiro mais próximo. Harry sentiu-se o pior amigo e o mais estúpido da Terra.

- Espere! Nós não achamos você feia! Hermione! - Mas estava seguro de que ela não o havia escutado. - Mas, por que ela se põe assim? No que a ofendemos? - perguntou a Rony.

- Não sei, Harry... Anda, vamos para o Salão, senão não alcançaremos nem a sobremesa.

Contudo, certamente Harry não desfrutou dessa ceia tendo a seu lado o lugar vazio de Hermione e pensando no porquê dela estar tão furiosa. Não teve tempo de pensar muito porque ao termino da comida, um garoto do primeiro ano avisou-o que a Professora McGonagall o esperava em sua sala. Despediu-se de Rony e encaminhou-se até lá. Embora realmente tivesse esperanças de que assim fosse, não deixou de surpreender-se ao ver que Hermione já estava ali, sentada muito dignamente e sem voltar-se para seu amigo, quando este pediu permissão para entrar e sentou-se a seu lado. Por um momento, acreditou absurdamente que a Professora o repreenderia por irritar Hermione ou algo parecido, quando a primeira falou:

- Bem, Harry e Hermione... - ambos a encararam. Parecia francamente envergonhada. - O Professor Slughorn pediu uma permissão especial para que vocês possam entrar na Floresta Proibida tendo Hagrid como guia, o qual logo os deixará sozinhos para que possam executar a tarefa encomendada... Sinceramente, esta situação me parece inadequada, mas se vocês a aceitaram, pois... - olhou Harry fixamente e disse-lhe: - Apenas espero que o seu comportamento sempre seja o digno de um cavalheiro, como bom Grifinório que é, Harry.

Tanto Harry como Hermione voltaram a ruborizar-se. Harry perguntou-se pela enésima vez de que diabos estariam falando todos. Nisso estava, quando Hermione falou:

- Por favor, Professora. – parecia muito tranqüila e seu tom era de resignação. - Eu asseguro-lhe que Harry me vê apenas _como uma irmã_, razão pela qual sei que saberá adequar-se sem problema.

Harry esteve certo de que havia amargura em sua voz quando disse "como uma irmã" e estava se perguntando o porquê, quando a Professora lhes pediu, então, que tivessem cuidado, informando-lhes que a tarefa estava programada para o sábado ao meio-dia, e despachou-os de sua sala.

Já fora, Hermione caminhou até a Torre de Grifinória a passo veloz, ignorando Harry, que se apressou para alcança-la.

- Hermione! Espere! – pediu-lhe, mas a garota não diminuiu o passo. - Quero pedir desculpas! Escute-me, por favor!

Aparentemente, havia dito as palavras mágicas, já que Hermione caminhou mais lentamente e olhou-o nos olhos, embora, ainda, de forma indignada.

- E, bem?

- Isto… - na realidade não sabia nem o que dizer. - Olha, você tem razão. Sou um rude por ter aceito essa tarefa sem saber no que estava me metendo e, ainda foi pior, ter incluído você sem pergunta-la. Mas quando Slughorn disse que minha acompanhante tinha que ser uma garota, a primeira em que pensei foi você. - Harry viu que Hermione esboçava um sorriso e alegrou-se por ter feito as pazes com sua amiga. - Além do mais, como já disse uma vez, eu nunca achei você feia. De fato, acho que você é atraente o bastante para fazer gostar qualquer garoto, Hermione. De verdade.

O rosto resplandecente da garota ou ouvir suas palavras demonstraram a Harry que, depois de tudo, já estava começando a entender as mulheres.

* * *

_Continua no próximo capítulo: "O Caçador Caçado"._


	2. O Caçador Caçado

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**O Caçador Caçado**

O restante da semana transcorreu em relativa calmaria e na normalidade a que Harry e Hermione estavam habituados. É que, na verdade, eles não se incomodavam com o fato de que todos cochichassem e rissem às suas costas, ou pelo menos isso pensava Harry de Hermione, já que ela parecia séria e não fazia comentário algum a respeito, nem sequer quando Lilá e Parvati estavam zombando dela sem nenhum recato. Mas, embora ele também se importasse pouco com o que pensavam os demais, havia uma sensação diferente que não o deixava tranqüilo, como se todos soubessem algo que ele ignorava.

Além do mais estava o fato de ter que aturar todas as garotas insuportáveis, que riam como tontas e murmuravam à passagem de Harry, e mais de uma pediu-lhe que a levasse à floresta no lugar de Hermione.

Sua amiga estivera falando com ele entre uma aula e outra, informando-lhe o necessário para poder capturar o Unicórnio; mas Harry não podia deixar passar o fato de que chegava um momento da conversação onde ela se punha subitamente nervosa e mudava de tema.

Assim, Harry supôs que uma garota virgem podia atrair de tal forma um Unicórnio, que este deixava-se cortar um pedacinho de seu chifre sem imutar-se, era como se o animal caísse num tipo de encantamento pela pureza da donzela. E, como nenhum dos dois conhecia o feitiço para cortar magicamente o chifre sem machucar o Unicórnio, tiveram que passar um par de horas na biblioteca até que o encontraram no livro "Criaturas Mágicas Indomáveis".

Havia outro detalhe que incomodava Harry e tinha a ver com Rony. Este estava se comportando um pouco esquivo tanto com Harry como com Hermione, desde o momento que sugeriu que, talvez, pudesse acompanhá-los para ajudar Harry e não perder detalhes de tão singular caçada, e Hermione havia-lhe negado rotundamente. Harry recordou que ela tampouco quisera que Hagrid permanecesse, e se perguntava porque ela preferia estar sozinha com ele num lugar tão perigoso como a floresta, onde quanto mais pessoas fossem todos estariam mais seguros. Porém, decidiu não insistir no tema, embora desejasse que Rony os acompanhasse, já que no fundo continuava sentindo-se culpado por arrastar Hermione para essa tarefa.

Por fim, o sábado chegou encontrando um Harry inexplicavelmente nervoso. Depois do almoço estava com um mal-humorado Rony na Sala Comum, esperando que Hermione descesse de seu dormitório para que os dois se encontrassem com Hagrid fora de sua cabana. Nisso, Dino e Simas entraram rindo pelo quadro.

- Ah, Harry! – exclamou Dino ao vê-lo. - Aqui está você, todavia... - Ambos riram tontamente, enquanto Rony os fulminava com o olhar.

- Vínhamos justamente comentando o quão afortunado você é, Harry... nos contará tudo o que viu, quando de seu regresso? - perguntou alegremente Simas.

Harry estava por questionar-lhes o que era que lhes dava tanta graça, quando Rony, furioso, gritou-lhes:

- Parem já! Deveriam ter vergonha... ela apenas cumpre uma tarefa, além do mais é Monitora. E eu também! Desse modo, deixem de zombar ou os castigarei. E você, Dino? Não se supõe que você seja namorado de minha irmã? Direi a ela o que estão fazendo.

- Está bem, Rony! Não leve a sério. – desculpou-se Dino. Os dois subiram para o dormitório sem deixar de rir. Rony estava tão furioso que Harry temeu perguntar-lhe o que fora isso que havia se passado.

Então, Hermione desceu rapidamente pela escada. Harry surpreendeu-se com a forma que ia vestida: ao invés de seu jeans de sempre tinha posto algo que parecia uma toga, ou era vestido, na cor branco-pérola e com muito rodado, como se fosse de gaza. Mas, à parte disso, de resto ia como sempre: seu cabelo solto e revolto, seu rosto sem uma ponta de maquiagem e, enquanto descia, estava colocando-se uma jaqueta de brim.

- Harry! – ruborizou-se ao vê-lo - Já estou pronta, vamos que já está tarde. Bom, até breve, Rony. - disse-lhe ao passar.

Rony respondeu um "adeus" que soou como um grunhido e cobriu a cara com a história de seu personagem favorito, "O Trouxa Louco".

Harry seguiu Hermione pela saída do quadro e perguntou-lhe o porquê da roupa que levava vestida.

- Bom, não é que esteja mal, mas... - disse e ela olhou suspicazmente. - Simplesmente é diferente. Mas você parece bem, de verdade. - agregou para que não se irritasse.

- É pela ocasião, Harry. Li que as garotas que se vestem dessa forma... romântica... por falta de palavra melhor... atraem mais os Unicórnios.

Encaminharam-se à toda pressa para a cabana de Hagrid, mas quando atravessaram a grande porta de carvalho, uma voz arrastada gritou-lhes desde sua esquerda:

- Hey, "casalzinho"! Ansiosos para chegar? - vários Sonserinos que acompanhavam Draco riram. - Ei, Potter! Espero que o que você vai ver seja TÃO HORRÍVEL que morra pela impressão.

- Depois de suportar olhá-lo durante tantos anos, nada poderia ser pior, Malfoy.

Afastaram-se deles enquanto continuavam rindo e Harry notou que o comentário de Malfoy havia afetado Hermione, porque estava mais séria que quando saíram da Torre. Harry se deteve e tomou-a pelo braço suavemente para que ela também parasse.

- O que ocorre, Harry? - perguntou tristemente.

- "O que ocorre"? – repetiu Harry. - Justamente isso é o que quero saber. Por que o que esse idiota disse afeta você? E por que todo mundo ri de nós dois? Não é que me importe, você sabe, mas... simplesmente quero saber. Vai se passar algo que não tenha me dito? - Harry buscou o olhar de Hermione, mas esta virou o rosto. - É que, na realidade, tudo isto parece até certo ponto uma aventura emocionante: atrair um Unicórnio, encantá-lo com sua simples presença e cortar-lhe um pedaço do chifre... estou seguro de que muita gente presumirá não havê-lo feito. E, como se isso fosse pouco, vai melhorar nossa nota em Poções! Bom, embora não acredite que para você faça muita falta. - acrescentou para bajulá-la.

Ela sorriu levemente mas não disse nada.

- Por que, Hermione? Por que todos zombam? - insistiu. - Onde está o horrível desta situação?

- Ai, Harry! De verdade, não sabe? Ninguém disse a você? É que...

- Hey, vocês! – gritou-lhes Hagrid da porta de sua cabana. - Se não se apressarem a noite nos pegará em plena floresta!

Harry e Hermione olharam-se e, sem dizer uma palavra, caminharam até seu amigo. Era uma sorte que houvessem feito as pazes com ele na semana anterior, depois das provas do time. Porque se por si sós já eram bastante incômodas estas circunstâncias, Harry imaginava quão teria sido pior se Hagrid não lhes falasse, chateado como estava porque não continuaram com sua disciplina de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Curiosamente, Hagrid comportou-se muito normal, como se os estivesse guiando a uma divertida excursão pela floresta. Harry, que esperara a mesma atitude de rubor e vergonha que os demais haviam lhe demonstrado, sentiu-se muito feliz de que, ao menos, Hagrid não pensasse que o que estavam fazendo fosse algo vergonhoso ou engraçado. Hermione também pareceu relaxar ante a atitude despreocupada de Hagrid e, de imediato, os três estavam conversando muito alegremente enquanto se internavam na floresta. Como sempre, o cão rastreador de Hagrid os acompanhava.

De repente, Hermione pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

- Hagrid? E os centauros? Não nos atacarão? - perguntou-lhe muito preocupada.

- Não se preocupe por isso, Hermione. - tranqüilizou-a Hagrid, movendo uma de suas manzorras. – Continuam irritados, não nego, mas ao que parece estabeleceram uma trégua conosco. Eu tenho entrado várias vezes na floresta e o único que fazem é vigiar-me de perto, porém nada mais. De forma que não tema.

Harry percebeu alguns movimentos ao longe entre as árvores e pensou que esses deviam ser os centauros. Esperava que o que iam fazer com o Unicórnio não lhes incomodasse .

Caminharam um pouco mais até chegar à uma pequena clareira, pela qual passava um minúsculo riacho. O sol caía em profusão por entre as poucas árvores que existiam. Era um formoso lugar, tratando-se da Floresta Proibida.

- Bom, garotos. Aqui está. - disse-lhes Hagrid, muito satisfeito. - Eu vi Unicórnios passarem por aqui mais de uma vez, de modo que asseguro a vocês que não há melhor lugar para encontrar um. Para regressar ao Castelo vocês têm apenas que seguir este caminho de terra, o vêem? É impossível que se percam. Bom! Sorte com sua caçada!

Harry prontamente sentiu-se muito desamparado ao ver Hagrid ir-se, contudo lembrou que Hermione estava com ele e decidiu tomar coragem a fim de estar preparado, para o caso de sofrerem um ataque de centauros ou algo parecido.

Hermione levou alguns minutos para assegurar-se que Hagrid tivesse ido, enquanto ia se pondo mais e mais ruborizada. Harry olhava-a com curiosidade, perguntando-se o que viria a seguir.

- Bem! - exclamou Hermione, com fingida alegria. - Olha, Harry, você terá que esconder-se atrás de alguma árvore espessa, já que o Unicórnio não deve vê-lo. Eu me sentarei aqui, junto a esta árvore. Se supõe que um Unicórnio, de alguma forma, se dará conta de que eu... bom, sentirá minha presença e então virá. Não saia de seu esconderijo até vê-lo estendido a meu lado e feche seus olhos. Então, aproxime-se e diga o feitiço apontando para a ponta do chifre, isso fará que se desprenda um pedaço. Tome-o e guarde-o aqui. - deu-lhe uma pequena garrafa de boca larga. - De acordo?

Harry concordou pensando que isso era muito fácil. Buscou com o olhar alguma árvore grande e dirigiu-se até ela. De repente, ocorreu-lhe algo.

- Hermione? Está segura de que não é perigoso para você? - perguntou-lhe. Hermione sorriu ante seu temor e moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

Harry acomodou-se detrás de um amplo carvalho, enquanto Hermione encaminhava-se para onde havia dito que esperaria o Unicórnio. Harry viu-a retirar sua jaqueta e acomodá-la no solo úmido junto a uma macieira, de modo que lhe servisse de almofada. Pareceu-lhe que estava tremendo, talvez fosse de frio. Então, olhou-a deitar-se e perdeu-a de vista, apenas conseguia vislumbrar uma parte de sua branca indumentária.

Os minutos passaram-se lentos e Harry pode apreciar, pela primeira vez, uma beleza indômita naquela floresta, beleza que nunca tivera oportunidade de observar. É que, para dizer a verdade, todas as suas incursões estiveram sempre marcadas por algum fato perigoso, à diferença desta ocasião onde já estava começando a entediar-se de estar ali oculto. Deu-lhe a impressão de estar em outra floresta bem diferente. Novamente perguntou-se onde, diabos, estava o perigo naquela tarefa, o motivo pelo qual todos zombavam deles. Estava imaginando que, talvez, o Unicórnio dar-lhe-ia uma patada ou algo assim ao cortar-lhe o chifre, quando viu-o aproximar-se.

A única vez que vira um Unicórnio adulto havia sido em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas este estava morto. Depois, havia estudado alguns em aula, mas eram pequenos. Não tinham comparação ao que estava vendo nesse momento. Era de um branco tão puro que quase parecia brilhar, tinha seus cascos dourados e o pêlo da crina e da calda ondulavam formosamente com a suave brisa. Estava assombrado de que um animal pudesse ser tão belo. Olhou-o trotar suavemente até Hermione e observá-la com atenção. Então, tal como ela havia dito, a sublime criatura recostou-se a seu lado e pousou sua nívea cabeça em alguma parte de Hermione.

Harry esperou um minuto para assegurar-se de que o Unicórnio fechara seus olhos e então deixou seu esconderijo. Silenciosamente, aproximou-se deles por trás da macieira e pode observar que, efetivamente, o animal parecia adormecido sobre o ventre de Hermione, embora, ainda, não a visse por completo.

Então, saiu detrás da árvore com a varinha numa mão e a garrafa na outra, disposto a concluir a missão, quando o que viu deixou-o colado ao solo e incapaz de mover-se ante a impressão. Sentiu como o sangue abandonava seus membros, deixou de perceber suas mãos e pernas; e, além do mais, parecia como se algo lhe oprimisse o corpo, já que não podia respirar. Apenas era consciente do forte pulsar de seu coração, o qual parecia que sairia de seu peito.

E assim ficou, como que petrificado, observando a cena mais bela que seus olhos jamais viram.

Hermione estava recostada sobre as raízes da árvore e havia baixado sua branca túnica até a cintura. Estava nua daí até em cima, com seus pequenos mas bem formados seios ao descoberto, assim como seu diminuto umbigo. Tinha os olhos fortemente fechados, como se acreditasse que não vendo Harry tampouco ele a veria. Seu rosto estava formosamente emoldurado por seu cabelo remoinhado e enredado entre as folhas secas, e suas bochechas estavam enormemente ruborizadas, talvez pela vergonha que sentia.

Por mais que quisesse evitar, Harry não pode negar a seus olhos deter o seu olhar sobre os seios de Hermione. Foi algo superior à sua vontade. Todo o mais perdeu valor ante a beleza do quadro que lhe apresentava a garota. Harry jamais acreditou que os seios de sua amiga de tantos anos fossem tão belos, tão perfeitos, tão... acariciáveis? Pareciam ser tão suaves mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão firmes que desejou com todo seu coração poder tocá-los, senti-los nos côncavos de suas mãos, descobrir com o tato que o que viam seus olhos era verdade... porém, contentou-se em acariciá-los com seus verdes olhos, talhando essa imagem em pedra para atesoura-la em sua mente e em seu coração, deleitando-se com cada curva do torso de Hermione: seu ventre, sua cintura, seus braços, seu pescoço, seus seios... cujos pequenos mamilos rosados estavam curiosamente eretos...

Harry experimentou nesse momento algo que não havia sentido jamais: um desejo quase irrefreável e urgente de tocar, beijar, provar, morder... Foi consciente do calor que percorreu todo o corpo e que se deteve em sua parte mais íntima. Sentiu que estava empapado de suor. Teve que fechar os olhos tal como Hermione, contudo ele o fez porque temia que se continuasse vendo essa cena não poderia suportar mais... e não queria pôr a perder as coisas com sua amiga.

- Harry? O que ocorre? - perguntou-lhe Hermione, num sussurro. - Você se sente bem?

Bem, perguntou-se Harry. Não o sabia. Abriu seus olhos obrigando-se a olhar Hermione tão somente na cara, mas isso resultava muito difícil, seus olhos queriam ir até mais embaixo. Observou que ela tinha os olhos abertos também e que estava desconcertada.

- Harry... – repetiu ela e ele pensou que sua voz nunca havia soado tão doce. - O que espera? O Unicórnio pode acordar e eu tenho frio.

O garoto pensou irrefletidamente em dar-lhe calor com seu próprio corpo, porém se conteve e, sem responder-lhe uma só palavra, forçou-se a olhar o Unicórnio (que já não lhe parecia tão belo) e teve que ordenar a seu braço que apontasse para o chifre com sua varinha. Por uns segundos, não pode lembrar-se do feitiço, era como se tudo o que sabia antes nesse momento tivesse sido apagado de sua mente.

- _Cornus scindere._ – murmurou com a boca seca, quando conseguiu lembrar.

Um pequeno lampejo dourado brotou de sua varinha e cortou, num corte limpo, um pequenino pedaço do chifre, que era de uma opaca cor prateada. O Apanhador mais jovem de todos os tempos não pode esticar seu braço a tempo de pegá-lo, antes que caísse exatamente entre os seios de Hermione. Sentiu que algo ardia em seu rosto e olhou sua amiga, que ergueu sua própria mão para pegá-lo, mas pareceu arrepender-se e disse-lhe em voz baixa:

- Esqueci que eu não posso tocá-lo, Harry. Você deve fazê-lo.

Olharam-se nos olhos e Harry tentou decifrar o que Hermione lhe dizia com seu olhar, todavia apenas leu uma absoluta confiança nele. Totalmente desengonçado pelos nervos, deixou cair sua varinha e, com sua mão tremendo sem controle (implorava que Hermione não se desse conta disso), tentou pegar o pedaço tocando o menos possível na pele dela, o que era difícil pois não sabia se via fixamente seu objetivo ou olhava para outro lado. Era impossível ser de outro modo, seus dedos roçaram uma pedaço de pele, que se revelou deliciosamente suave como o tecido mais sedoso que jamais houvera tocado.

Recompôs-se tão bruscamente que quase caiu e, voltando-se para outro lado, meteu o pedaço em seu frasco e fechou-o com mais força que a necessária. Atrás dele, sentiu Hermione e o Unicórnio levantarem-se e ouviu o ciciar do tecido que ela voltava a vestir, enquanto o animal fugia a todo galope. Harry fechou os olhos uma vez mais e respirou profundamente tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo.

- Wow! Isso sim foi mágico. Não é verdade, Harry?

Harry voltou-se para ela e surpreendeu-se pela naturalidade de suas palavras. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi que, embora Hermione houvesse coberto seu corpo novamente, ele continuasse vendo-a nua. Não podia tirar de seus olhos a imagem do belo torso de Hermione. Podia-o ver como se tivesse raio X em seus óculos. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos por um momento. Mas não serviu de nada.

Caminharam em silêncio boa parte do trajeto. Harry esquivava o olhar da garota, a qual parecia preocupada e triste.

O silêncio serviu a Harry para tranqüilizar seu corpo e seu coração, que doía de tão rápido que havia batido. Também serviu para refletir e então encontrou sentido para tudo. A vergonha de Hermione a tudo o que foi dito pelos professores, as burlas de todos os demais, a irritação de Rony e, sobretudo, encontrou sentido às cruéis palavras de Malfoy. "Espero que o que você vai ver SEJA HORRÍVEL". Sentiu uma raiva assassina dele, e jurou vingar sua amiga.

O que não compreendia era porque Hermione havia se mostrado tão penalizada pelo que se passaria e agora estava tão normal, como se tivessem ido colher amoras. Por sua vez, ele se sentia muito desconcertado: era a primeira vez que via uma garota nua, nunca imaginou que seria sua melhor amiga. Porque as fotos das revistas e os desenhos do livro de Biologia não contam, se disse a si mesmo.

Assegurou a si próprio que se tivesse sabido de antemão que Hermione teria que mostrar seus seios ao Unicórnio, talvez, então, houvesse se preparado mentalmente e não tivesse se assombrado tanto. Ou sim? Tratou de convencer-se de que todas suas reações deveram-se à surpresa...

- Harry? - disse Hermione timidamente. - Você acredita que nossa amizade possa superar isto? É que... não quero perdê-lo. Sinto não ter dito antes, mas é que morria de vergonha.

- Pois eu não noto você muito envergonhada agora, Hermione. – respondeu Harry, um tanto incômodo e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- É que você me demonstrou que eu tinha razão o tempo todo.

- Do que fala?

- De que eu sempre disse que você é um grande bruxo, uma grande pessoa, um cavalheiro e o melhor: um grande amigo.

Mas desse dia em diante, Harry não pode voltar a ver Hermione como uma amiga. Jamais.

* * *

_Continua no próximo capítulo: "Recordação Proibida"_

**Notinhas:**

**- may33: **Mal começou a história e já está amando?Mas que ma-ra-vi-lha! A Julieta (autora da fic) certamente vai adorar saber disso! ;-)

- **Murilo Black:**Ah! Mas no que depender de mim, fique tranquilo, a fic será traduzida e publicada até o seu último capítulo.;-) Sobre a tarefa... sinto dizer mas... a sua "mente poluída" deve ter acertado. ;-) Se não acertou em cheio, acho que seguramente chegou bem perto.;-) Porém, não priemos cânico! Sua (e minha) "mente poluída" vai fazer a festa no apê nos próximos capítulos (pensando nas cenas lemon que vem pela frente, mwahauahuahau!). Você não perde por esperar. >;-

- **PatyGranger: **Maninha! Aqui também você me honra com a sua visita! Eu devo ter sido uma boa menina em outra vida, pra merecer tanta atenção nesta. :-) E sim, você terá mais, não se preocupe. Tudo bem que eujá tenhotraduzido até o capítulo 10, mas você sabe, eu sou o cúmulo da chatice comigo mesma, o que significa dizer que vou publicando um capítulo de cada vez, após fazer o mínimo de revisão gramatical que minha (falta) de inspiração permitir. Além do mais, os autores merecem esse "pequeno" relevante cuidado para com suas fics, da parte de quem as traduz. É o mínimo que posso fazer pela Julie, que se revelou uma pessoa super simpática,animadíssimae atenciosa.

Abraço a todos e hasta pronto! - até o próximo capítulo. ;-)

Inna


	3. Recordação Proibida

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Recordação proibida**

Aquela noite de sábado em que regressaram da floresta foi uma das mais memoráveis que Harry lembrava ter passado. Não porque houvesse sucedido algum fato extraordinário, mas sim porque sua vida pareceu dividir-se nesse ponto. Dali em diante sua alma já não teria paz.

Além disso, tudo parecia ter virado de ponta-cabeça, as pessoas pareciam atuar ao contrário de como vinham fazendo todos os dias anteriores.

Por incrível que pareça, ao chegar ambos ao Castelo foram recebidos com aplausos e aclamações por vários Grifinórios, que os esperavam nos terrenos, como se chegassem de uma missão altamente perigosa. Harry sentia-se totalmente encabulado quando seus companheiros lhe perguntavam maliciosamente _como_ fora, ao que respondia apenas com grunhidos. As garotas felicitavam Hermione por ter sido _tão_ valente e lhe faziam perguntar de todo tipo.

- Como Harry se portou com você ao vê-la... já sabe, assim como estava? - ouviu Gina perguntar em voz baixa a Hermione, voltando-se de soslaio para ele.

- Pois agiu o mais naturalmente possível, Gina. Eu não esperava menos dele. Foi todo um cavalheiro... - Hermione olhou Harry com carinho. - Não me fez sentir envergonhada em nenhum momento.

"É que você não me viu devora-la com os olhos... e o esforço que tive que fazer para não tocá-la", pensou Harry, com apreensão, ao ouvi-las.

Harry deu a Hermione o frasco com seu pequeno troféu, para que o mostrasse a todos, ele não tinha humor para continuar com essa situação. E quando começou a ouvir Hermione falar sobre o Chifre de Unicórnio e sua relação com os genitais femininos e masculinos, pensou que essa era a gota d'água e saiu correndo dali.

Dirigiu-se à sua Sala Comum na esperança de encontrar-se com Rony, pois não o havia visto nos jardins. Não o viu, de forma que subiu ao dormitório para fugir de umas garotas do segundo ano que lhe estavam fazendo perguntas. Fechou a porta e apoiou sua testa nela, tentando refrigerar a cabeça, a qual sentia arder. Parecia-lhe difícil acreditar no que havia acontecido, e pior era que todo o colégio o soubesse. Mas o que mais lhe preocupava era recordar que além, naquela clareira, esteve a ponto de perder o controle e jogar-se sobre sua amiga... não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências disso. Perguntou-se se teria sentido o mesmo se se tratasse de qualquer outra garota...

- E, então? Se divertiram? - Rony estava sentado em sua cama e tinha cara de poucos amigos. - Suponho que passaram muito bem, não? Sobretudo você. - concluiu com ressentimento.

Harry deixou a porta e aproximou-se de Rony, com uma cara que fez com que este se arrependesse do que havia dito.

- Você sabia. - afirmou Harry, enojado. - Sabia todo o tempo e não me disse. Como pode dizer que me diverti se quase morro com a impressão de ver Hermione... assim?

Rony ruborizou-se e disse em voz baixa:

- Mas... como é que você queria que eu dissesse algo assim, Harry? Acreditei que alguém mais contaria, como todos pareciam saber...

- Claro! – explodiu Harry. - Como sempre, sou o último a me informar! O segredo aos gritos que todos sabiam, menos eu! - sentou-se em sua cama derrotado. - Não tem idéia de como me sinto envergonhado. - De repente, lembrou de algo e olhou com desconfiança para seu amigo. - Mas se você queria ir conosco, Rony... e você _sabia_ o que ia acontecer...

Indubitavelmente, Harry nunca vira seu amigo tão corado. De imediato, Rony pareceu muito interessado numa mosca que estava brigando com o vidro da janela e não lhe respondeu. Enojado, Harry sentou-se de modo que ficasse de costas para seu amigo e tentou pensar. Ao que parecia, Rony desejara estar em seu lugar e ver o que ele havia visto.

Bom, isso não deveria surpreendê-lo. Era algo que, de certo modo, esperara que acontecesse desde que conhecia seus dois amigos. Harry sempre acreditara que se gostavam e que era apenas uma questão de tempo. Antes disso não teria se importado, mas hoje... Ainda seria o mesmo?

Seria possível que Rony estivesse apaixonado por ela? E ela por ele? Tentou recordar detalhes no tratamento que Hermione lhes dispensava, tentando encontrar alguma diferença que lhe dissesse em qual dos dois ela estava mais interessada...

Na semana passada Harry a descobrira ajudando Rony no teste de Quadribol... no entanto, nessa mesma manhã ela o havia elogiado durante o café. No ano passado, ela o acompanhara até a floresta para livrá-lo do castigo de Umbridge... e, não apenas isso, tinha sido a primeira a acreditar que Sirius estava em perigo (sentiu um puxão no estômago)...

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair em sua cama, desejando mais que nunca ter seu padrinho com ele... ele seria o único a quem Harry poderia confiar os estranhos sentimentos que surgiam em seu interior, e brindar-lhe com algum conselho.

Depois de um tempo, Rony levantou-se e falou-lhe para descerem para a ceia, mas Harry não lhe respondeu e fingiu que dormia. Seu amigo desceu e deixou-o a sós com seus desejos e reflexões.

Como poderia Harry ter fome nesse momento, depois de ter visto o que viu? Havia descoberto que sua amiga de toda a vida era uma bela mulher e, por Deus, não podia tirar de sua cabeça a sua imagem de vulnerável nudez.

Por um momento decidiu deixar de lutar contra esse pensamento que exigia aflorar em sua mente e rendeu-se a ele, liberando também seus instintos.

Fechando os olhos, deleitou-se recriando aquele momento como se rebobinasse um filme e o visse uma vez após outra. Dizem que a mente é tão poderosa que pode despertar os demais sentidos, e essa noite Harry descobriu que era verdade. Foi como se se transportasse para esse instante, podia ouvir os sons da floresta e cheirar a folhagem, mas, sobretudo, podia ver de novo a virginal imagem de Hermione recostada, indefesa, sob aquela árvore, com o belo Unicórnio a seu lado e a cabeça deste sobre seu ventre. Pode apreciar com grande nitidez sua nudez, seus seios que o tentavam a tocá-los, seu rosto belamente ruborizado, seu cabelo revolto com a natureza do lugar... e experimentou de novo todo esse mar de sensações que haviam invadido seu corpo na floresta, e que até esse dia eram desconhecidas para ele. Estava excitado pela segunda vez em sua vida... era muito agradável e decidiu continuar até o fim.

Apertou seus punhos e deitou-se de bruços, invadido por uma quente e envolvente sensação que lhe exigia um desafogo urgente. Sentiu que seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que seu coração, se acelerava e sua respiração fazia-se mais rápida, enquanto imaginava-se a si próprio naquela cena descendo sobre Hermione... tocando-a... primeiro suavemente e em seguida com fúria, beijando-a, provando o sabor de sua pele e seus lábios, enquanto ia deslizando sua branca túnica para deixar ao descoberto o resto de seu corpo... que devia ser tão belo como estava imaginando.

- Hermione... não tinha idéia... de que fosse tão bela... - murmurou.

Desejava-a tanto que doía. Teve que morder a almofada para sufocar os gemidos de prazer que emitiu, enquanto tão somente a imagem dela levou-o à culminação dessas sensações, usando sua própria cama em substituição ao corpo de Hermione e imaginando que suas mãos eram as dela. E depois... a glória...

* * *

Ao despertar de manhã, assustou-se ao relembrar o que se passara na noite anterior, antes de dormir, e sentiu um terrível remorso por ter usado a recordação de Hermione para... bom, para isso que fez.

Ergueu um pouco sua cabeça e olhou Rony que, todavia, seguia roncando em sua cama, e perguntou-se de novo se seu amigo estaria interessado nela. Se não era assim, talvez não se incomodaria que Harry tentasse ter algo com Hermione. Mas... E se estivesse apaixonado? O que aconteceria, então? Seria capaz de competir com ele?

_Não, claro que não_, pensou. A amizade que tinha com Rony estava além de qualquer romance, o único que faria seria colocar a perder o que tinha entre ambos, pois sequer estava seguro de que Hermione sentisse algo por ele... e, pensando bem, tampouco estava seguro de que o que ele sentia fosse amor.

Tentou convencer-se a si próprio de que havia sido apenas a impressão de vê-la assim como a viu, e que depois do _ocorrido durante a noite_ tudo voltaria à normalidade.

Não podia estar mais equivocado.

* * *

_Continua no próximo capítulo: "Depois do Jogo"_

* * *

**Notinhas da Tradutora**

**Julieta Potter:** Oh por todos los dioses! Miren eso, chicos y chicas! La magnifica! La única! La fenomenal! Mi musa inspiradora! La autora em persona! Julie:-D :-D

Amada mía, me siento halagada con tu palabras! Pero si lo que estoy haciendo es tan grande cosa para ti, para mi es todo um honor! Creeme, eres tú quien más satisfacción me das escribiendo esta fic!

Gracias te lo digo yo! o/

Besos en la mejilla y en tu corazón:-D

PD.: En geral, la traducción es literal pero algunas expresiones (por veces, frases enteras) necesitan adaptarse al portugués. (Desgraciadamente, en el Brasil la traductora oficial de los libros, comete el sacrilegio de "traducir" los nombres de los personajes. "Rony" es un ejemplo de eso. ¬¬').

**May33:** É, May, ao que parece a Julie está adorando. :-D Resumindo (e traduzindo) o que a própria autora disse em sua review: _"Isso o que você (no caso eu, hehe!) está fazendo é uma das coisas que me tem dado mais satisfação em minha longa vida! Ver minhas loucuras em outro idioma é realmente lisonjeador e estimulante... Simplesmente, obrigado!"_ - Inna dançando a congarena, feliz, ahauhauahauahua!

E muito, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. Porém, ainda falta muito pra eu ser uma ótima tradutora. A bondade é toda sua, May. Gracias!

**Murilo Black:** Você não acertou em cheio, mas está indo pelo "bom caminho". ;-) Os próximos capítulos demonstrarão isso.

Quanto ao Rony e sua "paixão" por Hermione... vou me dar o direito de não comentar. É só lendo pra ver, hehehe! ;-)

Sobre à atualização da fic, eu pretendo postar cada novo capítulo traduzido de 2 em 2 dias e no máximo (no máximo mesmo!) de 1 em 1 semana.

Bueno, gente boa, com isso me despeço!

Até a próxima!

Inna


	4. Depois do Jogo

Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio 

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Depois do jogo**

Com o passar dos dias, Harry encontrava-se cada vez mais desconcertado e, por mais que tentasse fingir normalidade em sua relação com Hermione, era-lhe impossível deixar de recordar sua cálida nudez cada vez que a via, sentindo depois um terrível sentimento de culpa para com ela, porque ao invés de prestar atenção quando ela lhe falava, sua mente se perdia nos recôncavos de seus seios, tentando imaginar como seria tocá-los.

E como se isso fosse pouco, durante as noites a lembrança da floresta visitava-o com regularidade em seus sonhos... e as vezes Harry também convidava-a a vir quando ainda estava acordado.

Apesar disso, assegurava-se a si mesmo, uma e outra vez, que brevemente esses sentimentos passariam e voltaria a ver Hermione como uma amiga, a qual, por certo, jamais voltou a tocar no tema daquela tarde na floresta e aparentava estar o mais normal possível com Harry, com suas constantes irritações devido a que o garoto continuasse experimentando os feitiços de seu livro de Poções.

A atitude distante de sua amiga feria Harry um pouco, embora não quisesse reconhecê-lo. Estava tão seguro de que Hermione ocultava-lhe algo que podia ter apostado sua Firebolt.

Rony também estava um pouco mal-humorado, e Harry acreditava que era porque estaria ciumento de não ter sido convidado para as famosas festas de Slughorn... nem tampouco às caçadas de Unicórnios. Contudo, Harry estava seguro de tê-lo pego mais de uma vez olhando Lilá Brown... Então, Rony não estava interessado em Hermione? Mas esse era um assunto sem relevância... ou não? E por que não podia deixar de alegrar-se com o fato?

Para não pensar tanto em Hermione e seus atributos, Harry passava muito tempo praticando os feitiços não-verbais e lendo sua cópia misteriosa do livro de Poções. Decerto, Slughorn estava fascinado com o pedaço de chifre que conseguiram e prometeu à classe que em próximas datas iria designar-lhes projetos especiais, onde dariam um interessante uso ao escorregadio material.

- _Pulveris!_ - disse Slughorn, convertendo o pedaço em pó ultra fino, que parecia ser prata pulverizada. - Assim nos renderá mais. Ah, meus queridos meninos! - dirigiu-se a Harry e Hermione. - Realmente ambos são dois bruxos corajosos e brilhantes. Graças a vocês esta classe aprenderá mais este ano! - concluiu, visivelmente emocionado.

Sim, e graças a isso Harry devia ter perdido a imagem inocente que tinha de Hermione... Draco e a mesa dos Sonserinos não paravam de rir e aponta-los durante todas as aulas, e Harry ansiava poder vingar-se dele, mas não havia encontrado momento oportuno. Olhou Hermione e encontrou-a tão impassível como sempre. Nesse instante, desejou saber Legilimancia para poder explorar a mente da garota e averiguar porque se comportava tão fria com ele... Existiria a mínima possibilidade de que ela gostasse de Harry, ainda que fosse um pouquinho? De que ela pudesse experimentar, alguma vez, sentimentos como os dele? Harry não pode evitar deslizar o olhar do rosto da garota para as curvas que seus seios formavam na blusa, porém voltou-se rapidamente para o outro lado, reprimindo, pela enésima vez, a excitação que surgia em todo seu corpo... e que se fazia perceptível sob suas calças.

* * *

Os dias se passaram fazendo-se cada vez mais frios... Harry se mantinha ocupado nos treinos de Quadribol, com o novo time do qual era Capitão e no qual, certamente, Rony não desempenhava muito bom papel. Mas Harry estava seguro de que ele conseguiria sobrepor-se ao fato de ter visto sua irmã beijando-se com Dino e à notícia de que Hermione se beijara com Vitor Krum. Harry ficara surpreso com a reação furiosa de Rony, que chegou ao ponto de ignorar Hermione e estar irritado com todo mundo. E não é que Harry se agradasse em saber que a garota tinha se beijado com o famoso Apanhador búlgaro, mas isso era algo que já havia acontecido há muito tempo. E, além do mais, ele também tinha se beijado com Cho, não é vero?

Por sorte, também tinha aulas particulares com Dumbledore, onde este mostrava-lhe em sua Penseira recordações de Tom Riddle as quais, dizia ele, serviriam a Harry para vencê-lo.

A Harry ocorria que uma Penseira lhe viria bem a calhar, assim poderia tirar de uma vez por todas da cabeça a bendita lembrança da floresta... embora também pudesse lhe servir para vê-la a partir de outra perspectiva. O garoto se desesperava por não encontrar sossego para sua inquietude e alarmava-lhe o fato de que o tempo passava e não pareciam diminuir seus desejos de ver um pouco mais do corpo de Hermione...

Com tudo isso chegou a primeira partida de Quadribol da temporada, onde Rony apresentou-se como Goleiro e, no furor da festa de comemoração, uniu-se a Lilá.

Harry sentiu como se houvessem lhe dado um soco no estômago ao ver que Hermione saía da Sala Comum bastante triste, depois de contemplar um beijo entre Rony e sua nova acompanhante. Embora Harry fingisse que não se importava, não pode evitar sentir-se decepcionado ao comprovar que sua amiga se deprimia com a nova relação de Rony. Sentiu em seu interior uma pontada quente e desagradável: era o monstro do ciúme.

Porém... de repente, soube que, talvez, essa fosse sua oportunidade de saber finalmente se ela sentia algo por Rony ou não... e se Harry podia aspirar a uma mínima possibilidade com ela. De modo que saiu correndo pelo quadro e buscou-a freneticamente, encontrando-a sozinha, com a sua alma, numa sala aberta.

Permaneceu, por um momento, parado no umbral coberto pela penumbra do corredor, contemplando-a quase sem respirar. Hermione estava sentada sobre a mesa do Professor, com a cabeça abaixada e o semblante triste. Harry observou-a de cima a baixo, deleitando-se com sua esbelta figura, ressaltada por seus ajustados jeans e sueter vermelho, e o cabelo revolto sobre os ombros. Pensou que se pudesse eleger um momento para passar a eternidade, sem dúvida escolheria esse... sua amiga parecia-lhe extremamente sexy.

Decidido a saber a verdade de uma vez por todas, caminhou em silêncio até ela. Sentiu-se torpe e nervoso, como em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts quando caminhara até o Chapéu Seletor.

Ela o ouviu aproximar-se e voltou-se. Apesar da meia-luz, Harry esteve seguro de que seu olhar brilhou por um momento.

- Ah, olá Harry... - sorriu levemente.

- Errr... olá. - Harry se deteve diante dela, o suficientemente próximo para notar que tinha as pestanas úmidas. Havia chorado. Sentiu que algo se quebrava em seu interior. Tinha que pergunta-la, mas não sabia como começar. Começou a sentir que suava frio e que as mãos tremiam... enfiou-as nos bolsos de sua calça.

- Bom jogo, não é? - _Deus meu, alguém poderia ser mais torpe?_ , pensou de si mesmo.

- Aham... vê-se que Rony está comemorando ao máximo. - respondeu ela, com amargura.

Outra vez Rony... então, sim, ela gostava dele... Harry sentiu uma inveja repentina da sorte de seu amigo e perguntou-se o que Hermione veria nele que Harry não tinha. Decidido a ganhar ou morrer de uma boa vez, soltou:

- Hermione... – a voz lhe tremia. - O que aconteceu na floresta, você lembra? - ela olhou-o intrigada. - Eu... aquilo... não pude esquecer, se entende a que me refiro.

Esteve certo de que ela entendeu perfeitamente do que estava falando, não era a toa que era a melhor do ano, mas respondeu-o fingindo que não compreendia:

- Bom, Harry... ver um Unicórnio não é uma experiência que aconteça a qualquer um com frequência. Eu também estou fascinada... - algo no olhar de Harry a fez deter-se. - Harry, o que se passa? Por que me olha assim?

Harry deu dois passos adiante, encurtando a distância que os separava e disse-lhe com voz rouca:

- Você sabe que não estou falando do Unicórnio... falo de você...

Incapaz de resistir mais, tirou suas mãos dos bolsos e, tremendo, tomou o rosto de Hermione com elas, assombrando-se da sedosidade e frescura de sua tez... enquanto baixava seu rosto sem deixar de vê-la nos olhos, rogando que não o esbofeteasse.

Fechou seus olhos e começou a beijá-la. Sentir os lábios dela com os seus foi superior a tudo o que pudesse esperar. Estavam tão suaves e eram tão cálidos, além do mais sabia beijar tão bem... com enorme alegria deu-se conta de que ela correspondia o beijo, sua boca abriu levemente e ele aproveitou para provar o interior com sua língua... saboreou seus dentes e quando roçou a língua dela, sentiu-a deixar escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

Isto animou-o a buscar mais. Sem deixar de beijá-la, deslizou suas mãos e colocou-as em seus ombros. Sentiu-os pequenos e frágeis, e o suave tecido do sueter o convidava a seguir acariciando. Pouco a pouco, sem deixar de acaricia-la com gentileza, desceu por seu dorso e chegou até sua cintura, onde aguardou por um momento, esperando sua reação.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione ergueu suas mãos e tomou, por sua vez, a cabeça dele, enredando os dedos em seu cabelo. Harry encantou-se com o gesto e, aproveitando que ela tinha os braços erguidos, começou a subir suas próprias mãos desde sua cintura até a base de seus seios, onde limitou-se a acariciar as bordas dos mesmos com seus polegares. Era uma sensação indescritível, tocar seus seios por fim, depois de ter sonhado tanto com eles... Harry não poderia descrevê-la com palavras... eram tão brandos mas ao mesmo tempo firmes, como nenhuma outra coisa que tivesse tocado antes, podia senti-los ainda sobre o tecido do sueter.

Entreteve-se nesse carícia durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, sem atrever-se a ir mais além, contudo Hermione parecia estar desfrutando tanto quanto ele... como se ela também tivesse esperado por isso desde sempre.

- Não imagina o quanto a tenho desejado... - sussurrou-lhe Harry. - Desde aquele dia não tenho podido deixar de pensar em você...

- Oh, Harry... – sussurrou ela.

Então, Harry não suportou mais e abarcou seus seios com cada uma de suas mãos, sentindo uma golfada de calor em todo seu corpo. Era como se fossem feitos sob medida. Hermione arqueou-se de prazer. Era infinitamente melhor do que havia imaginado... Começou a massagear com toda a suavidade de que foi capaz e, de repente, sentiu a rigidez dos mamilos erguidos de Hermione nas palmas de suas mãos.

Isto o excitou tanto que sentiu que se queimava por dentro. Instintivamente, aproximou-se mais e colou seu corpo ao de Hermione, sentindo como a rigidez sob sua calça tocava o ventre dela.

O que mais lhe dava prazer era a forma como Hermione reagia. Estava totalmente entregue, aceitando cada carícia e acercamento que Harry lhe fazia sem protestar. Este começou a beija-la com maior paixão, mordiscando-lhe os lábios enquanto ela emitia gemidinhos que eram música para os ouvidos de Harry.

Decidido a chegar até o final e pôr fim ao desejo que o estava devorando por dentro desde tanto tempo, Harry deixou sua boca e começou com seu pescoço, o qual era suave e tinha um cheiro e sabor que Harry jamais imaginou que poderia ser de pele. As mãos de Hermione deixaram sua cabeça e deslizaram-se por suas costas, até ficar à altura de sua cintura e, para grande assombro de Harry, sentiu que ela o puxava mais até seu corpo, como se isto fosse possível. Poder-se-ia dizer que entre os dois não cabia um alfinete.

Sem deixar de beijar seu pescoço, deslizou suas mãos até chegar à borda do tecido de seu sueter e o levantou, introduzindo-as entre a roupa e a pele dela. Maravilhou-se pela suavidade do torso de Hermione, enquanto suas mãos subiam da estreita cintura para seu soutien. Sabia que as garotas o fechavam por trás, razão pela qual dirigiu suas mãos às costas dela e, com grande torpeza, depois de várias tentativas, logrou desabrochar a peça.

Dessa forma, ainda sem tirar seu sueter, regressou sua boca à dela e suas mãos à frente para obter o troféu que, por tantas noites, havia desejado: seus seios... Ao sentir Harry tocando-os, Hermione começou a respirar entrecortadamente e a beijá-lo com mais paixão.

Gratamente surpreendido pela submissão dela, Harry desfrutou, por fim, a lisura e voluptuosidade de seus firmes seios, sentindo que toda a eternidade não bastaria para cansar-se de toca-los. Acariciou-os com a maior delicadeza de que foi capaz, desfrutando de sua redondez e tibieza... conhecendo-os... mimando-os... deleitou-se apalpando-os, enquanto Hermione gemia suavemente, emitindo seu cálido alento contra a boca dele.

Estava pensando se seria abusar da sorte tentar deslizar a boca até eles, num desesperado desejo de provar o seu sabor, quando, de repente, uma voz o devolveu bruscamente à realidade.

- HARRY! O QUE, DIABOS, PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

- **Murilo Black:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste deste aqui também. ;-) Quanto a ser mais específica com as cenas em que Hermione aparece, bom, eu nada posso fazer além de traduzir o que a autora escreve. O que significa dizer que se ela não foi "específica" no que escreveu eu também não posso. Sobre a paixão do Rony pela Hermione, no próximo capítulo teremos uma pequena declaração onde ele confessa a Harry seus sentimentos por Hermione e o que ele sempre pensou a respeito dos sentimentos dela para com Harry. :-)

- **May33:** Julie e eu somos "A dupla", é? Ahauahauhaua! Eu vou comentar isso com ela, viu? ;-)

Sobre ser mais rápida com a tradução/postagem dos capítulos, antes fosse só a preguiça de revisar o que traduzo... O fato é que, além de eu trabalhar o dia inteiro e ter responsabilidades outras da vida adulta, ainda estou traduzindo e postando uma fic Draco & Hermione grandinha (cada capítulo numa média de 18-20 páginas), revisando/postando uma fic Harry & Tom e dando encaminhamento à tradução de mais outras fics que penso publicar futuramente.

Mesmo que eu não tenha lá muita inspiração de revisar após traduzir, a revisão é o de menos. Portanto, se eu demorar um pouquinho a postar (cerca de dois a três dias apenas), fique certa de que não é por má vontade, mas sim pela falta de tempo.

Hehehe, eu sei o que MORRER de curiosidade, May, já que eu também sou leitora assídua de fics e vivo passando pelo drama de ter que esperar atualização. As vezes, a espera dura vários meses. Há fics em espanhol, por exemplo, que não são atualizadas desde o ano passado mas que não foram abandonadas pelos autores, que prometem retoma-las sabe-se-deus-quando. Por aí você já vê o quanto eu compreendo você.

Mas veja pelo lado bom: comparada com outras traduções, está aqui até que vai bem, já que vem sendo atualizada de 2 em 2 dias, ou de 3 em 3 três dias. Eu sempre estabeleço a mim mesma um prazo máximo de 1 semana, não mais que isso, para atualizar os capítulos das fics que traduzo, como uma espécie de auto-condicionamento. Portanto, não tema: Inna pode até tardar (por 1 semana no máximo) mas não falhará. ;-)

Beijos a você também, May! (Não se preocupe, eu enviarei o seu beijo à Julie assim que ontata-la).

- **PatyGranger:** Oi maninha! Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz toda vez que a vejo por aqui! Já que você demora a aparecer no Pumpkin e no Sobresites, eu tenho mais é que agradecer o fato detê-la no meu 'reviews-book', sabe? Se eu soubesse que seria assim, já teria começado esse lance de tradução a mais tempo!;-)

Quanto aos 30 capítulos da fic, alegre-se mais ainda porque a história não chegou ao fim, o que significa dizer que vem mais capítulos aí. :-)

Ah! Seus elogios à fic serão repassados à Julie, tenha certeza disso. ;-)

Agora voltando ao assunto que você mudou... - Inna modestíssima - ...bondade sua. Eu tento fazer o que posso(referindo-se à tradução). _"Mas ainda me falta muito para me considerar realmente boa"_(e encarei isso como uma auto-reflexão, hehehe!).

Beijundão, mana!

**Adendo:** Se tiverem curiosidade, leiam também a fic **Reverto Umquam** (com o shipper Draco & Hermione) que estou traduzindo: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2949122(barra)1(barra)

E, para quem gosta de slash, a fic Harry & Tom "**Luzeiros Negros**": www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2949573(barra)1(barra)

Abraço atodos e até o próximo capítulo de "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio": _Loucura e Traição_.

Inna


	5. Loucura e Traição

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Loucura e traição**

Se naquelas noites de desvelo, em que deleitava-se com a recordação da floresta e imaginava-se a si próprio fazendo coisas inomináveis com Hermione nua, havia acreditado, por um momento, que encontraria paz ao saciar a sua ânsia de tocá-la e beijá-la, ainda que por uma vez, estivera enormemente enganado, como agora dava-se conta.

Aquele encontro com Hermione na sala vazia não havia feito mais que incrementar o enorme desejo que sentia por ela, a vontade que estava convertendo-se numa obsessão e o fazia temer por sua sanidade mental.

A isto somava-se a certeza que Harry tinha de que Hermione desfrutou tanto quanto ele daquele apaixonado intercâmbio de beijos e carícias, coisa que o surpreendeu porque estava quase seguro de que, para ela, Harry era apenas um amigo e que, talvez, sentisse algo por Rony.

Curiosamente, esta questão havia deixado de importar-lhe... estivesse apaixonada por Rony ou pelo Professor Flitwick, para Harry dava no mesmo. Seu amor já não lhe interessava. O importante seria o que obteria dela. A resposta apaixonada de Hermione na outra noite não deixava de ser uma boa notícia, pois dava-lhe esperanças de poder culminar o que haviam deixado começar naquela vez.

No fundo, Harry pressentia que algo andava mal com ele, mas era demasiado fraco para lutar contra isso. Era mais fácil deixar-se levar; era prazeroso... era excitante... era como um jogo... uma caçada. Porém, agora a vítima não era um Unicórnio. O extremo afã de desfrutar plenamente do corpo de Hermione convertera-se em sua razão de viver.

Já não lhe importava nada... não prestava atenção às suas aulas por estar sonhando acordado enquanto a observava. Tampouco interessava-lhe que Rony não lhe falasse, era apenas um perdedor ciumento sem importância para ele. Esquecera-se até mesmo da profecia e do fato de ele ser "O Escolhido"... agora a idéia parecia-lhe engraçada. Se tinha que ser um escolhido, seria o escolhido de Hermione e nada mais.

O ponto era encontrá-la sozinha em algum lugar propicio, pensava Harry... a seguiria até encontrar essa oportunidade... sabia que dadas as circunstâncias, Hermione não se negaria a dar a Harry o que ele desejava... era apenas uma questão de caça-la... encurralá-la... e capturá-la.

O problema era que agora Hermione parecia ter-lhe medo. Não haviam trocado uma palavra desde o incidente da sala vazia, e nisso já se passavam vários dias. Harry notava que ela evitava o seu olhar... que, ao término das aulas, fugia a toda velocidade, procurava não encontrar-se tão proximamente de Harry e muito menos em alguma hora do dia em que existisse a probabilidade de estarem a sós. Mas, a atitude reticente dela apenas fazia com que Harry achasse a caçada mais interessante. Era melhor troféu que um pedaço de chifre, dizia-se.

E pensar que naquela noite poderiam ter chegado tão longe quanto Harry desejara, já que parecia que Hermione estava disposta a tudo... se não fosse por esse estúpido que interrompeu seu momento de intimidade...

_

* * *

_

_- HARRY! O QUE, DIABOS, PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_Hermione e Harry sentiram que, de um golpe, os despertavam de um belo sonho e separaram seus lábios bruscamente para olhar, ambos, em direção à porta, a qual, desafortunadamente, Harry não fechou._

_Rony olhava-os atônito e furioso, com cara de não poder acreditar no que estava vendo. Concentrava sua atenção na área onde as mãos de Harry ainda permaneciam, sob o sueter de Hermione. Ao dar-se conta, ela o empurrou para que as tirasse de onde haviam estado brindando-lhe carícias um momento antes._

_Harry olhou Hermione por-se vermelha e, um segundo depois, descer da mesa de um salto e sair correndo do recinto, sem olhar Rony na cara ao passar a seu lado._

_Harry, que ainda não assimilava bem o que havia se passado, sentiu em seu interior uma violenta mudança de sentimentos: do desejo e excitação à frustração e à raiva. Mas como se se tratasse de uma poderosa droga que causa vício desde a primeira vez que se prova, sentiu nascer em seu corpo uma extrema necessidade de consumar, a todo custo, aquilo que havia começado com Hermione. Estava tão irritado com a interrupção que não percebeu que uma sombra escura chamada obsessão envolvia seu coração._

_Rony, que ao que parecia havia observado Hermione com tristeza, até que esta se perdesse de vista, voltou seu rosto para Harry e olhou-o com grande decepção. Mas Harry não se importou... já nada tinha valor no mundo para ele enquanto não fizesse Hermione sua._

_- Sabe que não é permitido fazer isso no colégio, Harry. - disse-lhe Rony, caladamente. – Poderiam ter expulsado os dois._

_Uma fúria cega apoderou-se da alma de Harry e, culpando seu amigo pelo seu fracasso, respondeu-lhe com crueldade:_

_- Como se lhe importasse... o que ocorre é que você não suporta que eu a tenha ganho. Eu não tenho culpa de que você tenha o cérebro de um trasgo... você se irritou com ela e correu para os braços de Lilá... Inteligente estratégia! Assim, considere-se o perdedor do jogo, Rony. Ela será minha._

_O ruivo olhou-o incrédulo, como se esperando que Harry estivesse dizendo uma brincadeira, mas deve ter notado que sua raiva era autêntica. Abaixou a cabeça e, com grande pesar, deu meia volta, dando a impressão que partiria. Porém, antes, disse-lhe:_

_- É verdade que sempre gostei de Hermione, porém pensei que ela preferia você... eu poderia ter me alegrado que estivessem juntos, mas agora me dou conta de que você não a merece..._

* * *

No exterior do Castelo o clima estava tão inclemente quanto a nova atitude de Harry, soprava um vento gélido que fustigava todos os cristais do castelo e se infiltrava por todos os lados, como um terrível agouro.

Harry espiava Hermione, oculto atrás de uma estante cheia de livros de Feitiços. Vinha-o fazendo de modo habitual nos últimos dias. Espiar, seguir, acossar... caçar.

Hermione estava estudando numa mesa da biblioteca, tão ensimesmada que não se havia dado conta de que alguém a observava com avidez, tão somente a uns metros dela. Lia um grosso tomo intitulado "Enfermidades e Vírus Mágicos da Antiguidade" e parecia bastante interessada. Franzia o cenho, num claro sinal de concentração.

Harry pensou que o momento era oportuno e dirigiu-se até ela. Perdera todo indício de timidez em seus movimentos. Agora movia-se com segurança, como um leão disposto a lançar-se sobre sua presa. Sentou-se numa cadeira exatamente de frente a garota, a qual ergueu seu olhar do texto e, ao vê-lo, sobressaltou-se tanto que quase rompe o livro ao fechá-lo com força.

- Harry!... – sussurrou assustada. O efeito e a força que sua presença exercia sobre ela excitou Harry e este sorriu... quase com malignidade.

- O que há? - perguntou Hermione, num tom que ela desejou que soasse casual.

Harry não lhe respondeu de imediato, apenas limitando-se a olha-la profundamente, desnudando-a com seus verdes olhos... Hermione pareceu dar-se conta do que passava por sua mente, porque subitamente ruborizou-se. A garota olhou ao seu redor como se para assegurar-se de que havia alguém que pudesse ir em seu socorro, caso necessitasse.

- Ouça, Hermione... – disse lentamente, num tom sedutor. - Gostaria de ir comigo à festa de Natal que o Professor Slughorn dará? Tenho por certo que você não tem acompanhante... agora veja, Rony continua entretido com Lilá, não é? - agregou, com crueldade.

Hermione pôs-se mais vermelha, se isso fosse possível, e baixou o olhar. Levantou seu lábio inferior como costumava fazer quando estava irritada, gesto que Harry achou bastante sensual. Mas a garota recuperou-se rapidamente e voltou a vê-lo nos olhos.

- Então, você está me convidando por pena, porque não tenho ninguém mais, segundo você. - olhou-o desafiante.

Harry não deixou de sorrir, divertia-o provocar a garota. De fato, ultimamente achava muito mais divertido irritar as pessoas até fazê-las enraivecer.

- Pois não estou interessada em ir com você... obrigado. Antes preferiria ir sozinha a ir com você. - disse-lhe. Harry não respondeu nada, apenas encarou-a com ironia. - No entanto, não creio que encontrar uma acompanhante seja problema para você, não é? - continuou Hermione - Tenho ouvido que há um montão de garotas que estão dispostas a tudo, até dar-lhe uma poção de amor para que as escolha. Suponho que sobram-lhe opções.

- Acaso está com ciúme, linda Hermione? - perguntou, divertido.

Ela soltou uma risada que soou muito fingida e evitou olhar Harry nos olhos.

- Vamos, Hermione... ou vai me dizer que não desfrutou do que aconteceu na outra noite? - disse Harry e Hermione olhou-o nervosa. - A mim me pareceu que você estava passando muito bem.

Harry viu indignação e incredulidade centelhando em seus olhos cor marrom, mas não lhe importou.

- Não sei quem você é, Harry. Desconheço-o totalmente. - disse-lhe, furiosa. - Você já não é o garoto pelo qual eu... Sabe, o que mais? Esqueça. - acrescentou, com voz triste.

Hermione levantou-se abruptamente, recolheu suas coisas com rapidez e saiu quase correndo, deixando um regozijado Harry sorrindo e planejando o seguinte passo de sua caçada.

* * *

Embora realmente não tivesse olhos para nenhuma outra garota, Harry decidiu convidar Luna como acompanhante para a festa, antes de nada para não ir sozinho. Por um momento, havia pensado em convidar Romilda Vance apenas para causar ciúmes em Hermione mas, ao final, decidiu que isso não era conveniente para seu propósito.

Apresentou-se na repleta reunião com sua amiga Luna, tomada pela mão, e respondeu a algumas saudações por mera cortesia. A seu lado, Luna falava sem parar, no entanto Harry não ouvia uma palavra. Um só pensamento ocupava sua mente: buscar Hermione entre a multidão.

Sabia que ela vinha com McLaggen... Em que estivera pensando Hermione ao convidá-lo? Deixá-lo com ciúmes? Harry riu entre dentes... como se esse imbecil pudesse fazer frente a ele.

No café havia escutado Parvati e Lilá falarem encantadas sobre ele. Tanto Harry, que estava sentado próximo, como Rony, que estava envolto nos braços de Lilá, dirigiram-se um olhar carregado de fúria. Não se falavam desde que Rony os havia descoberto naquela noite em plena atividade... E, sinceramente, Harry se sentia muito bem assim... era um estorvo a menos que tirava do meio. Não conseguia entender porque Rony continuava com Lilá se, no fundo, estava apaixonado por Hermione. Mas, bem, assim deixava o caminho livre para ele.

Ainda que, pensando bem, talvez um pouco de rivalidade deixasse a conquista mais emocionante, se fosse possível. De repente, a viu. Vinha caminhando junto a McLaggen, ambos com seus copos de ponche na mão. Deu-se conta, com malvada alegria, que ela tinha cara de estar passando maus bocados.

Harry sorriu pelo comportamento de Hermione, que demonstrava estar totalmente arrependida de ter ido com McLaggen, no entanto teve que engolir em seco ante a impressão de ver a garota tão primorosamente vestida. Levava uma túnica de seda de uma pálida cor azul, que se ajustava ao corpo a cada passo que dava e mostrava o contorno de suas pernas. Seu cabelo, trazia-o recolhido num coque, que parecia arrumado ao descuido e deixava muitas mechas soltas, as quais caiam sensualmente sobre seus ombros nus.

A mente de Harry voou e, repentinamente, sentiu-se fortalecido e ousado... teria que ser essa noite. Essa garota tão bela tinha que ser sua. Agora sim, se certificaria de que Rony nem ninguém estivesse próximo para interrompê-los... e então...

Justo nesse instante, McLaggen olhou para cima e, com um estúpido sorriso, segurou Hermione com rudeza pelo braço e voltou-a para si. Harry não pode deixar de apreciar que sua túnica se fechava em um nó atrás da nuca e que deixava a metade de seu jovem dorso ao descoberto. Mas, um momento... Por que McLaggen a estava estreitando e tentando atrai-la para si?

Harry olhou a zona acima de suas cabeças e entendeu que McLaggen estava tentando aproveitar um Visgo que estava suspenso exatamente sobre eles.

Harry sentiu a fria adaga dos ciúmes atravessando-lhe a alma, não permitiria que fizessem isso à sua garota. Era sua e de mais ninguém. Tirou sua varinha do bolso da calça e, olhando para os lados, para assegurar-se de que ninguém o veria, ergueu-a apenas o suficiente, apontando para McLaggen, e murmurou:

- _Rictusempra._

Todos ao redor voltaram-se para observar com indignação aquele jovem que, repentinamente, soltou Hermione e começou a estremecer numa risada histérica. Hermione olhou-o com horror, certamente pensara que havia enlouquecido.

- Luna... – disse Harry. – Volto num instante, sim?

Aproximou-se de Hermione e McLaggen que, decerto, já estava sentado no chão, segurando o estômago com seus braços, sem poder parar de rir. Harry tomou-a pela mão, sentindo arrepios. Hermione olhou-o surpresa, mas permitiu que ele a tirasse dali.

- Parece que ele bebeu bastante ponche, não é? - disse a Hermione, divertido. Ela não pode evitar sorrir, indubitavelmente Harry havia chegado para resgatá-la na melhor hora. _Que conveniente é bancar o papel de herói, _pensou com perversidade.

Regressou para onde havia deixado Luna, levando consigo Hermione. Ambas se cumprimentaram de boa vontade. Os três passaram um bom tempo falando cobras e lagartos do Ministro da Magia, e Harry tentou comportar-se encantadoramente com ambas garotas, como uma estratégia para recuperar a confiança de Hermione, tendo que desviar o olhar do decote dela em muitas ocasiões, para evitar ser descoberto. Hermione pareceu relaxar e desfrutar de sua companhia, assim como das bobagens que falava Luna. Harry sorriu com diabólica satisfação... seu plano estava dando resultado.

Depois de um tempo, os três concordaram que já havia tido o suficiente. Despediram-se de Luna em frente ao Salão Principal e Harry e Hermione, então, subiram as escadas juntos para sua Sala Comum. Ela parecia feliz, ria com vontade relembrando a cena em que McLaggen, sem deixar de gargalhar, era arrastado por Filch para ser retirado da festa. Harry astutamente sabia que Hermione pensava que ele tinha voltado a ser o mesmo de antes, motivo pelo qual havia baixado suas defesas, encontrando-se ao descuido.

_Crasso erro, Hermione_, pensou o garoto.

Fingindo que ouvia a garota, sua mente voava buscando um lugar propicio para estar a sós com ela. Percorrendo um dos corredores, a inspiração iluminou-o.

Ao passar ante a porta do que ele sabia ser um armário de escovas, usou seus rápidos reflexos de Apanhador de Quadribol e abriu a porta, ao tempo em que prendia sua amiga, tomando-a pela cintura com um braço.

Introduziu-se no estreito lugar com ela, que, pela surpresa, não pode reagir. Fechou a porta de um golpe e, tirando rapidamente a varinha, disse:

- _Fermaportus_! – um ruído como de sucção indicou-lhe que a porta estava selada.

Por uns segundos, permaneceram os dois quietos e mudos na escuridão quase total. Quiçá Hermione pensara que corriam perigo ou algo assim. _Demasiado inocente._

Harry murmurou "_Lumos_", e ante a nova luz sorriu maliciosamente para uma atônita Hermione. Seguramente ela, nesse instante, leu as verdadeiras intenções de Harry desenhadas em seus olhos e sorriso, porque passou rapidamente do assombro ao terror. Obviamente, ela não trazia sua varinha.

- _Nox. – _sussurrou Harry, sem deixar de sorrir, e a penumbra os envolveu.

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora:**

Desculpem os erros de digitação e/ou de gramática que possam encontrar ao longo do texto. Eu não reviseio capítulo devido ao pouco tempo.

Agradeço, em nome da autora, os comentários deixados. :-)

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo: "O Despertar".

Hasta pronto!

Inna


	6. O Despertar

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**O Despertar**

- Harry... não o faça. - pediu ela com voz trêmula.

- Fazer o quê, Hermione? - perguntou-lhe com cinismo.

Harry apenas podia distinguir os contornos da esbelta silhueta da garota através da escuridão, mas isso bastou para dar-se conta de que estava tremendo.

_Tem medo de mim_, pensou. E quê? Pior para ela. Isso não devia importar-lhe. Claro que importa... é sua amiga... você a quer bem, disse-lhe algo ou alguém em seu interior. Levou-se a mão ao peito, já que tinha uma curiosa sensação no coração... era como se fizesse cócegas. Sentiu-se estranhamente comovido com o seu temor.

_Não se atreva a machucá-la... não faça nada que ela não queira..._

- Hermione... – disse-lhe numa voz suave - Não se assuste, eu queria somente... falar com você.

- Para falar comigo tinha que me encerrar aqui? - exclamou ela, quase à beira da histeria. - E poderia acender uma maldita luz! Não suporto ver apenas o seu contorno!

- _Lumus_... – o armário bolorento voltou-se a iluminar. - Sinto se a surpreendi, o que ocorre é que eu queria falar sem interrupções e... sem que você fugisse correndo. - mentiu Harry.

Com a luz já acesa, Hermione aparentemente serenou, já que suspirou aliviada e abaixou a cabeça... Desgraçadamente, seu belo rosto e provocante figura voltaram a despertar os instintos inferiores de Harry, que sentiu palpitar em todo seu corpo o desejo que sentia por ela.

Excitado até a medula por sabê-la à sua mercê, deu um passo adiante com a varinha acesa na mão direita e, usando a outra para toma-la pelo queixo e erguer seu rosto, disse-lhe:

- Meu infortúnio foi tê-la provado, Hermione... porque agora já nada mais me importa no mundo, que saciar minha fome de você... Compreende? Necessito fazê-la minha...

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos, com uma mescla de surpresa, horror e... tristeza?

Ela retirou a mão de Harry de seu rosto enquanto movia-o, fazendo um gesto negativo.

- Não, Harry. - disse-lhe com uma voz que, para ele, soou infinitamente desconsolada. - Assim não. Você não me ama. Nem sequer me quer. Apenas está obcecado. E não somente isso... está completamente desequilibrado. Esteve me assediando sem piedade nos últimos dias e rompeu a sua amizade com Rony. Seu melhor amigo, Harry! - exclamou, elevando um pouco a voz. Havia desespero em seu olhar.

- É um idiota... podia ter algo com você mas não soube dar valor. Preferiu uma menininha estúpida. Além do mais, é um intrometido. - espetou Harry, que já começava a aborrecer-se.

- De acordo, é um imbecil, não o nego. - respondeu Hermione, que parecia querer entreter Harry, para que se esquecesse de suas intenções. - Porém você não está bem... está... tão diferente. Parece outro... alguém cruel, que não se importa em lastimar os demais... é como se já não tivesse coração.

- Isso é uma tolice, Hermione. Como não vou ter coração, se sinto que ele quer sair de meu peito quando estou a seu lado? - Harry estava começando a impacientar-se... por que ela não compreendia?

- O que você sente não é amor, Harry! Eu não quero uma relação assim!... E menos com você. - suspirou profundamente. Parecia a ponto de desabar em pranto.

Mas Harry não podia dar-se por vencido. No dia seguinte, iniciariam as férias de Natal e ela partiria. Não poderia suportar. Não podia deixa-la escapar. Tinha que fazê-lo já. Porém, não à força... jamais a obrigaria, por mais que a desejasse. Teria que seduzi-la.

Com a mão que tinha livre acariciou-lhe, com suavidade, a bochecha e mordeu seu próprio lábio, desejando poder beijar os dela outra vez. Hermione olhou-o nos olhos com expressão triste e cansada, parecia dizer-lhe "por mais que tente, não funcionará".

- Não recorda o que aconteceu na outra noite, Hermione? - disse-lhe, num sussurro. - Você estremecia... e aquilo foi apenas um beijo. Não pode negar que você deseja tanto quanto eu.

- O da outra noite foi um erro, Harry. Nunca devia ter acontecido... eu... não sei o que me ocorreu. - concluiu ela, virando o rosto para o lado afim de evitar a mão de Harry.

No entanto, Harry sabia que ela não era sincera. Ele a tinha sentido tremer e desfrutar de seu beijo e suas carícias...

- Não, Hermione. Você não pode ocultar... você me deseja também... eu senti...

- Não, Harry! - replicou, subitamente furiosa. - O que eu sinto por você está acima da paixão e do desejo!... E fora do seu alcance de compreensão, pelo visto.

- O que quer dizer com o que eu sinto por você? – perguntou ele com a voz trêmula, embora já houvesse adivinhado a resposta. Viu-a em seus olhos, que brilhavam indignados sob a tênue luz da varinha.

_Ela me ama_... um súbito calor crescia invadindo seu peito, como se algo acariciasse esse seu mesmíssimo coração... era muito mais do que esperava obter dela, uma vez que não sabia se poderia correspondê-lo.

- Agora eu peço, por favor, que abra a porta e me deixe sair daqui... Harry.

_Vamos, deixe que se vá... você já causou-lhe suficiente dano..._

Mas algo impediu-o de ouvir sua própria consciência. Algo frio, que substituiu o cálido sentimento de ternura que acabava de experimentar. A sombra da luxúria invadiu sua alma de novo. Não, não podia deixa-la ir. Tinha que tentar até o fim.

- Não, Hermione... você tem que ser... - sujeitou-a pela nuca com a mão e alcançou-lhe a boca com a sua própria. - ... minha. - disse, exalando seu alento sobre os suaves lábios de Hermione.

Porém, antes que pudesse divisar se Hermione correspondia seu beijo ou não, sentiu algo quente de um lado da cabeça, em seguida uma dor explosiva que o fez perder o equilíbrio e desfalecer.

A última coisa que viu antes de perder-se nas brumas da inconsciência, foi Hermione olhando-o horrorizada enquanto segurava uma escova na mão.

Não pode evitar esboçar um sorriso ao acordar na enfermaria ao meio-dia do dia seguinte... sorriso que custou-lhe uma dor de cabeça.

_Realmente pega pesado esta garota... minha garota. Bom, desta vez conseguiu escapar, mas em breve nos veremos cara a cara quando terminarem as férias._

Pela posição do sol na janela, soube que há muito tempo todos os que iriam passar o Natal em suas casas, haviam partido. Sentiu-se um pouco abandonado, contudo imediatamente substituiu esse sentimento por outro de indiferença. _Que se vão, eu não preciso de ninguém._

Rony o havia convidado para sua casa afim de passar as festas, mas era lógico que depois dos últimos acontecimentos isso era impensável. Sentiu nostalgia ao recordar os ricos refogados da Sra. Weasley e o quão divertido era na Toca. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. _Que diabos me passou com Rony?_

A Sra. Pomfrey deu-lhe alta um tempo depois e, como Harry fingiu não saber o que lhe acontecera, ela disse, de muito mau humor, que uma garota havia acordado-a a meia-noite, para comunica-la que Harry havia confundido seu dormitório com o armário de escovas, caindo entre elas e machucando-se.

- Muito ponche na festa, eh? - perguntou enojada.

Harry não disse nada e saiu rapidamente dali.

Talvez, a princípio, fosse reconfortante ter o dormitório apenas para si e compartilhar a Torre de Grifinória com umas poucas pessoas que, como ele, haviam ficado para passar o Natal no castelo. Contudo, com o passar dos dias, começou a entediar-se de não ter com quem falar...

Visitou Hagrid várias vezes, mas quando este começou a insistir que o acompanhasse a visitar Aragogue, deixou de fazê-lo para sua própria segurança. Passava um longo tempo olhando pela janela do dormitório, pensando no comportamento que o levara a ficar sozinho.

Na manhã da véspera de Natal, estava afundado numa poltrona, totalmente deprimido, olhando o fogo da Sala Comum. Não tinha apetite para descer e comer e tampouco estava pensando em descer para ceia dessa noite.

O fato de não ter Hermione perto o ajudava a pôr mais cérebro no assunto, do que quando ela estava por ali e despertava a sua loucura apenas em vê-la passar. Assim, esteve pensando nas coisas e deu-se conta de que até antes do encontro na sala, a atração que sentia por ela era até certo ponto normal. Mas, depois disso, era como se "algo" houvesse se apoderado dele, "algo" que reagia de forma animal e levava seus sentimentos ao extremo. Muito ódio, muita crueldade, muita paixão... 

Por um momento pensou se seria conveniente falar com alguém a respeito. Quem sabe, Dumbledore... mas, de imediato, soube que não poderia dizer-lhe o que estivera a ponto de fazer com Hermione... ficou vermelho só de pensar.

Nisso estava quando escutou uma pancadinha na janela. Era Edwiges, parada sobre o parapeito e coberta de neve. Harry estranhou de sobremaneira, ninguém escrevera-lhe em tanto tempo...

Chegou de um salto à janela e abriu-a para deixa-la passar, vendo, com um crescente sentimento de expectativa, que trazia uma carta na pata. Retirou-a com dedos trêmulos... _Que seja ela..._

Mas não era de Hermione. Era de Rony. Abriu-a pensando que estaria cheia de insultos e impropérios, mas não era assim.

_Olá, Harry!_

_Espero que esteja bem. E espero que ainda tenha vontade de vir à minha casa, já que minha mãe solicitou uma permissão à Professora McGonagall, para que o deixem chegar no dia de hoje pela rede de flu. Pegue suas coisas e vá para a sala da Professora, está bem?_

_Hermione me escreveu e me contou o que se passa com você. Ela encontrou num velho livro de maldições. Quero que saiba que você tem cura e que quando regressarmos às aulas eu o ajudarei._

_Então, esperamos você, amigo. Apresse-se, porque não suporto o sermão chato que mamãe me dá por não tê-lo trazido comigo._

_Rony._

Harry leu a carta um par de vezes mais sem poder crer no que dizia... Maldições? Cura? De que diabos falava? Então, estava doente ou algo assim? Não, não era possível... ou sim?

Em todo caso, seria uma boa idéia ir à toca? Pensou em Rony e achou que, apesar de tudo, ele era um tonto por não ter aproveitado sua oportunidade com Hermione, além do que era um intrometido que havia arruinado o seu momento com ela. Um frio ódio percorreu sua alma, mas sentiu uma voz no fundo que lhe disse "você sente falta dele, para que negá-lo?" 

Correu para o dormitório, recolheu algumas poucas coisas e saiu quase voando pelo quadro até a sala de sua mestra. Chegou quase sem fôlego e bateu na porta. A professora abriu e Harry notou algo estranho nela. Parecia que vê-lo causava-lhe muita graça.

- Potter! Passe, já estou a par das notícias. Estive falando com Molly, a qual me informou do seu mal. - sorriu com malícia e deu-lhe umas palmadinhas em seu ombro. - Não se sinta triste, Potter, com algo assim é normal que perca a cabeça.

Harry sentiu-se enrubescer subitamente e perguntou-se o quanto sabiam a professora e a mãe de Rony.

- De fato, surpreendeu-me que não tenha se comportado de forma pior. Logo se vê que você tem conseguido dominar a maldição... talvez, sua nobreza de coração tenha sabido se impor, Harry. Estou orgulhosa de você. - encarou-o, com olhos brilhantes.

Agora sim é que Harry se sentia agoniado... não entendeu palavra alguma do que dizia a professora, nem atreveu-se a perguntar nada.

- Embora devo confessar que me preocupa que você vá à casa dos Weasley se, contudo, não está curado... mas Molly insiste, crê que todos o ajudarão a controlar-se. Também me disse que Hermione Granger encontrou em um livro a fórmula da poção que o ajudará... Ofereceu-se para elaborá-la, porém creio que o conveniente é que o Professor Slughorn a faça. De modo que hoje mesmo a escreverei e pedirei que me mande o livro via coruja... Molly me comentou que necessita do pó de chifre do mesmo Unicórnio. É uma sorte que ainda não o tenham usado. - este último disse mais para si mesma. - Já dizia eu que essa situação não era conveniente.

Harry olhava-a com a boca aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecia que tinham-lhe roubado todo o som que pudesse sair de sua garganta. Deixou que a professora o encaminhasse para a chaminé enquanto dizia-lhe que, seguramente, a poção estaria pronta quando voltassem depois do Ano Novo.

Viajou pela rede e quando chegou à cozinha dos Weasley sentiu-se enjoado, mais pelo que a professora lhe dissera do que pela viagem em si.

A primeira coisa que viu ao erguer a cabeça foi Rony e Gina, que o olhavam muito divertidos. O sentimento que invadiu Harry foi de grande irritação, esteve a ponto de perguntar de maneira nada amável qual era o motivo de rirem dele, mas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos... então, voltou a escutar... _são seus amigos, reconheça que se alegra em vê-los._

Agora entendia... depois de saber que algo estava interferindo em seus sentimentos, seria mais fácil controlar-se.

Rony estendeu-lhe a mão sem deixar de sorrir e, ao levantar, Harry devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Ouça, amigo... - começou a dizer Harry.

- Esqueça. - atalhou Rony. - Nada foi sua culpa, digamos que estava um pouco... desaforado.

- Bom, de fato, ainda estou... supõe-se que vão me dar uma poção ou algo parecido. - disse Harry. - Você disse que Hermione lhe escreveu e lhe contou?

- Aham... suba ao meu quarto e conversamos.

Uma sombra pareceu cobrir o coração de Harry como as nuvens ao sol. Por que ela não me escreveu? , perguntou-se desalentado.

Então, Gina, que não havia dito uma palavra, aproximou-se de Harry e, enquanto sacudia a fuligem do pêlo do gato com gestos carinhosos, disse-lhe:

- Que bom que você veio, Harry... alegro-me em vê-lo.

* * *

Agradecimentos a **Sarah-Lupin-Black**, **may33** e **Pink Potter** pelas reviews:-D

Antes de ir, apenas dois esclarecimentos aos leitores:

1º) A fic é inteiramente H², disso não tenham dúvida.

2º) De fato, o comportamento de Harry é estranho. A própria autora alertou, no início da fic, que do capítulo 3 ao capítulo 7, ele estaria bem diferente do Harry com o qual estamos acostumados. Mas, para isso há uma boa explicação. No presente capítulo (6) vocês puderam perceber que algo de errado está acontecendo com Harry (uma maldição?) e nos próximos capítulos (7 e 8), vocês entenderão melhor a origem do comportamento estranho dele. Porém, estejam alertas: os "comportamentos estranhos" não vão parar por aí. Harry e Hermione ainda têm muito que enfrentar no campo sentimental-afetivo, eu garanto. Afinal, são mais de 30 capítulos, o que vocês esperavam? Tem um bom pedaço de chão pela frente, minha gente. ;-)

Com isso me despeço, prometendo retornar brevemente com mais um capítulo de "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio": "A Poção "Purificadora de Sentimentos".

Grande abraço e hasta pronto!

Inna


	7. A Poção “Purificadora de Sentimentos”

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**A Poção "Purificadora de Sentimentos"**

Harry e Rony subiram rapidamente para o quarto, onde seu amigo tratou de pô-lo a par dos detalhes da maldição que, supostamente, o acometia mas, na realidade, não teve muito o que dizer porque Hermione não havia sido muito explícita com ele em sua carta.

- Ela disse apenas que perdoa o seu comportamento, já que, segundo ela, você tem essa maldição desde o dia que procuraram o Unicórnio, e que realmente não era você, portanto nada do que você disse foi a sério.

Harry não respondeu, apenas suspirou ruidosamente, lutando contra a tentação de irritar Rony em dizer-lhe que aquilo que dissera sobre ele ter um cérebro de trasgo tinha sido a sério.

- Ela disse que estranhava muito a forma como você agia, que acredita que algo se passava com você e pôs-se a investigar. Logo se vê, típico dela, não? Tem uma dúvida e corre à biblioteca. Então, encontrou uma maldição que coincidia com seus sintomas e que tem a ver com Unicórnios. Parece que faz você ficar obcecado por uma garota que... bom, a que o acompanhou à caçada. Além do que, o deixa com um gênio dos diabos. - disse Rony sorrindo, que parecia incômodo com algo.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos, sabia que algo o incomodava... e acreditava pressentir o que era.

- Harry... isso entre você e ela... bom, aquela noite... na realidade, é só você que está "doente", não? Quero dizer, ela não gosta de você realmente, não é?

Olhou ansioso para Harry, o qual levou um tempo para responder. De fato, nem ele mesmo o sabia. No presente momento, estava louco por ela. Como poderia saber se não o estaria depois de "curar-se" da maldição? Como saber se não o havia estado todo o tempo?

- Sinceramente Rony, creio que ainda não me sinto tão a vontade para falar disso... se incomoda se deixamos isso para depois? - disse cansadamente.

- Ah! Sim, claro companheiro. Não há problema.

Nesse instante, muitas coisas diferentes invadiram sua mente, e quase teve que morder-se a língua para não dize-las. Lutar contra essa maldição estava resultando ser extenuante... Era como lutar todo o tempo uma batalha contra si mesmo. Esperava que a poção verdadeiramente o ajudasse, para seu próprio bem e pelo das pessoas de quem gostava.

- Rony! – exclamou Harry, recordando algo de repente. - O que, exatamente, a sua mãe e os demais sabem da... daquela noite, precisamente? O que você contou?... Por que McGonagall mencionou algo de que não deveria me envergonhar, que era normal que eu perdesse a cabeça e outras coisas ?...

Rony parecia incômodo, parecia que lembrar aquela situação o desagradasse enormemente. Harry viu-o suspirar cansado.

- Não contei a ninguém, Harry. - disse tristemente. - Apenas comentei com minha mãe que você estava um pouco instigante com Hermione, e suponho que isso foi o que ela disse à Professora... decerto, ela assustou-se ao saber o que você tinha, mencionou que ouvira falar disso mas que fazia muito tempo que não se apresentava um caso assim. E que a surpreendia que você não tivesse atacado Hermione ou outra pessoa.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e coçou a cabeça nervoso... esperava que Hermione não contasse a ninguém que tivera que dar-lhe uma vassourada para tirá-lo de cima dela.

Depois da ceia natalina, já deitado na cama extra que colocaram no quarto de Rony, se perguntou o que teria acontecido se sua amiga não tivesse estranhado sua maneira de comportar-se... se não tivesse investigado e encontrado a causa e a cura... aonde teria chegado tudo isso? Quanto tempo duraria a maldição? Uma vida?

E se nunca ninguém houvesse percebido que Harry não era o mesmo e simplesmente acreditassem que era malvado e cruel? Quem sabe teria ficado sozinho e pudesse ter chegado a converter-se em Comensal da Morte. A idéia deixou seus cabelos em pé. Mas, acima de tudo, o que mais lhe torturava a alma era pensar que poderia ter chegado o dia em que, desesperado para possuir Hermione, a tivesse machucado e produzido um dano irreparável.

Doeu-lhe o estômago só de pensar. _Deus, sou uma ameaça para ela_, se disse. Se Hermione não tivesse aquela vassoura à mão, não queria nem pensar... Do que teria sido capaz?

E, sobretudo, ferir a ela, que foi a única que se preocupou com ele... talvez consultou centenas de livros até encontrar a resposta. Mas não seria a primeira vez que fazia algo assim por Harry. De fato, ajudava-o todo o tempo. Pensou que, seguramente, ele já estivesse morto há muito, se não fosse pela abnegada presença de Hermione em sua vida.

Suspirou, perguntando-se como estaria ela... se estaria magoada com ele. Depois de tudo, quando por fim averiguou o que se passava com Harry, contou a todos, menos a ele. E mandou uma carta para Rony, apesar de estar chateada com este por estar com Lilá.

Rony, preocupado em saber se ela lhe gostava... Hermione chateada porque Rony estava com Lilá... então, ele sobrava?

Mas ela havia lhe dito algo no armário... _O que sinto por você está acima da paixão e do desejo!... E fora do seu alcance de compreensão, pelo visto_. Naquele momento, estivera certo de que ela estava confessando que o amava... porém, talvez, agora tudo estivesse perdido. Se Hermione alguma vez sentiu algo por ele, seguramente ele pusera tudo a perder.

Harry estava tão ocupado desfrutando de sua depressão, que não percebeu que nenhuma emoção negativa tinha interferido com o que sentia nesse instante por Hermione. Não se deu conta de que não houve luxúria, nem cólera, nem obsessão... apenas um cálido sentimento que o fazia sentir-se vivo e invencível; e que, ao mesmo tempo, torturava-lhe a alma com uma dor que não poderia expressar com palavras, que lhe fazia sentir um vazio ao saber que ela estava tão longe e, talvez, perdida para sempre... Harry não tinha idéia de que isso que começava a sentir é aquilo que os demais costumam chamar de _amor_ .

* * *

Aquela semana que passou na Toca realmente foi um período difícil para Harry. Em muitas ocasiões, arrependeu-se de ter ido e desejava ter permanecido na segurança de Hogwarts, onde não teria tido que suportar tantas provações para controlar seu recém adquirido temperamento. É que na casa dos Weasley, convivendo entre tantos que eram da família, Harry passava mais da metade do tempo respirando fundo e tentando escutar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, para não dizer algo do qual pudesse arrepender-se depois.

Os Weasley achavam a situação de Harry muito divertida, especialmente Fred e Jorge. Para Harry parecia que o emboscavam por toda a casa, esperando-o com alguma brincadeira ou comentário engraçado, com a intenção de fazê-lo enraivecer-se e vê-lo 'descer o pau' em todos.

A Sra. Weasley tentava ser mais amorosa que nunca com Harry (como se isso fosse possível) e repreendia Fred e Jorge a todo tempo; por outro lado, para o Sr. Weasley parecia que estes exercícios de auto-controle beneficiariam seu caráter.

Gina também se mostrava muito amável, até de certa forma muito _carinhosa_, segundo avaliava Harry. Mas isso não o ajudava muito mais que as brincadeiras dos gêmeos, já que em mais de uma ocasião teve que engolir a vontade de gritar com ela para que fosse embora, com suas palavras melosas, e o deixasse sossegado. Porém, conformava-se em suspirar e guiar sua mente para outro lugar, afim de deixar de ouvir a conversa fiada de Gina, que constantemente se queixava de seu namoro com Dino, a quem considerava muito imaturo para ela.

Era uma dádiva que Gina e ninguém pudessem ler os pensamentos de Harry, quando este se desconectava para deixar de ouvi-los... com regularidade, estes estavam cheios de recordações de uma já distante cena numa clara floresta e de um beijo inesquecível numa sala vazia.

Ditosamente, as férias acabaram e Harry pode ter a esperança de que, finalmente, a tortura de morder-se a língua chegaria ao fim. Viajaram novamente pela rede de flu até a sala da Professora McGonagall, que, sem cumprimenta-los, disse a Harry que tinha que ir imediatamente à enfermaria.

Ante a expressão de espanto do garoto, a professora o tranquilizou.

- É melhor assim, Potter. Hermione Granger já está aqui e o conveniente é que não a veja até que esteja são de novo. - suspirou e prosseguiu. - Parece que o Professor Slughorn já tem preparada a poção e a enviará para Madame Pomfrey, para administrá-la. De modo que, o que está esperando?

- Sorte, companheiro. - disse Rony, enquanto dava-lhe um golpe com o punho em seu braço.

- Adeus, Harry... o verei quando já estiver curado. - disse Gina, dedicando-lhe um grande sorriso.

_Sim, claro_, pensou Harry, agradecendo poder afastar-se dela e sentindo pesar por não poder ir à Sala Comum ver Hermione. Mas sabia que era melhor assim. Embora já se sentisse mais calmo, não podia saber qual seria sua reação ao vê-la outra vez.

Enquanto caminhava para a enfermaria, perguntava-se o que sentiria ao vê-la quando já estivesse desenfeitiçado... e se Hermione falaria com ele novamente sem medo.

Ao chegar, Madame Pomfrey mandou-o vestir um pijama e deitar-se numa das tantas camas.

- Mas... eu vou ficar aqui muito tempo? - perguntou incômodo. - Não vou apenas tomar uma poção e já poder ir?

- Claro que não pode ir! - respondeu-lhe, com seu habitual mau humor. - Ao bebe-la você se sentirá enfermo por várias horas... é preciso que fique. Talvez, de noite já tenha produzido efeito e você possa se retirar, mas isso dependerá de que, ainda, não esteja muito tarde. Porém, asseguro-lhe que amanhã já poderá assistir suas aulas.

Como se fosse isso o que lhe preocupava... Harry não teve outro remédio senão resignar-se e fazer o que lhe indicaram. Como se não fosse pouco tudo o que lhe passava, tinha que suportar, ainda, os olhares divertidos da enfermeira, que comentou que nunca tivera que usar essa poção, já que essa maldição não era muito comum.

- Poção "Purificadora de Sentimentos". – disse, ao mostrar-lhe uma garrafinha com um líquido incolor. - É uma sorte ter o Professor Slughorn outra vez entre nós, não é qualquer um que sabe elaborá-la.

Sim, muita sorte, se disse Harry, lembrando que tudo isso não teria acontecido se Slughorn não lhes voluntariasse a sair em busca do Unicórnio. Além disso, sequer tinha o crédito de nada... sentiu um renovado orgulho de sua amiga, que fora quem averiguou tudo, dizendo ser perfeitamente capaz de fazer a poção ela mesma, se houvessem deixado.

Sorriu ao pensar nela e compreender sua mágoa ao ver-se superada por Harry na disciplina de Poções... ela realmente era quem merecia todos os elogios que o professor dirigia a ele.

Bebeu o conteúdo da garrafinha de um só gole. Tinha um sabor doce e picante. _Que curioso_. Apesar de estar na temperatura ambiente, sentiu-o quente ao passar pela garganta, e quase acreditou que lhe queimava ao chegar em seu estômago.

E tal como Madame Pomfrey lhe prognosticara, sentiu-se muito descomposto quase de imediato. Se não estivesse na cama, certamente teria desabado no chão. Percebeu seu corpo gelado, como se fosse imerso no lago, e imediatamente depois sentia-se arder, como se estivesse febril. Sentiu-se congelar outra vez e de novo, calor.

Fechou os olhos e teve que se deixar perder numa névoa escura, que envolveu-lhe a mente, por onde desfilaram recordações, como se estivesse assistindo um filme... não conseguia percebe-las bem, mas estava seguro de que Hermione aparecia em todas.

Buscou desconectar-se das terríveis oscilações de frio-calor que seu corpo sofria e tentou concentrar sua atenção no que estava passando pelo seu cérebro.

Hermione caída no Departamento de Mistérios... Harry voltou a sentir o horror de acredita-la morta. Ela e ele no lago, tentando invocar seus _patronus _para repelir centenas de Dementadores, que os rodeavam... Um abraço de uma Hermione de doze anos, enquanto dizia-lhe: _"Você é um grande bruxo, Harry..."_ ... Ela tremendo de pavor nos braços de Harry ao ser quase pega por Grope... Hermione e ele voando em Bicuço para salvar Sirius... _e ela não gosta de voar_... Hermione ensinando-lhe o feitiço _Accio..._

Quantas horas se passaram assim, Harry nunca soube. Talvez, caiu adormecido sem dar-se conta, quando acordou já era de noite e aparentemente muito tarde, pois não se ouvia o barulho que faziam os habitantes do castelo. Harry notou que Madame Pomfrey já havia se retirado para sua sala, razão pela qual resignou-se em ficar para dormir na enfermaria.

Porém, como acabava de despertar e o que menos lhe apetecia era voltar a conciliar o sono, tentou manter-se acordado um pouco para tratar de averiguar se a poção fizera efeito ou não. Decidiu analisar seus sentimentos sobre Hermione e Rony, para tentar detectar alguma mudança. Ao pensar em Rony, sentiu renascer o carinho fraternal de sempre, sem indícios do rancor que havia experimentado antes.

_Bem, então, sim, fez efeito_, pensou com alegria. _Vejamos, agora, com Hermione_... O primeiro que sentiu ao pensar nela foi uma enorme tristeza por saber que tinha-a ferido... bem como uma enorme ansiedade de averiguar se o perdoaria ou não.

Estava se perguntando se isso significaria que estava curado, quando sobressaltou-se ao ouvir que a porta da enfermaria se fechava, sem, no entanto, ver ninguém entrar nem sair.

- Dobby? – perguntou arriscando, ao recordar seu amigo elfo, que sempre se preocupava com ele.

Ninguém respondeu. Harry forçava a vista, tentando ver algo na penumbra. Nada. Mas _sentia_ passos céleres. _Sentia_ que se acercava. E então o soube.

- Hermione? – perguntou divertido.

Para sua agradável surpresa, diante de sua cama, Hermione retirou a sua Capa de Inviabilidade e, radiante, retribuiu a Harry o sorriso.

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo de Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio: _"Almas no Céu"._

Hasta!

Inna


	8. Almas no Céu

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Almas no céu**

Ao vê-la, Harry sentiu que ficava sem ar e o coração parou por um momento. Sentou-se na cama enquanto colocava os óculos e abria os olhos o mais que podia, para aproveitar o máximo de luz possível daquela enfermaria, iluminada apenas por um archote. Olhava Hermione de cima abaixo, quase sem poder crer que fosse ela.

E o mais surpreendente era que ela lhe sorria... então...

- Harry! – exclamou ela, num sussurro ansioso. Deixou a capa sobre a cama e, para assombro dele, aproximou-se com rapidez e envolveu-o em seus braços.

Harry, que ainda não se recuperava da impressão de vê-la, sentiu que um calor subia por todo seu corpo e se concentrava em suas bochechas. Por um momento, permaneceu com os braços flácidos, sem atrever-se a tocá-la, mas sua cálida e agradável proximidade tornou imperioso fazê-lo... lentamente, a abraçou.

Ficaram assim, por alguns minutos, reconfortando-se um ao outro. Harry fechou os olhos para aproveitar, ao máximo, o frágil abraço dela, e afundou seu rosto em seu cabelo emaranhado, aspirando o seu doce aroma.

Desejou que não acabasse nunca, porém ela separou-se e teve que deixá-la ir. Sentou-se na borda da cama, a seu lado, e então ele viu que em seus olhos brilhavam um par de lágrimas.

- Hermione... – disse-lhe, em voz baixa, para evitar que Madame Pomfrey ouvisse. - Por que chora? Ocorre algo?

Ela sorriu e moveu a cabeça num gesto negativo.

- Não faça caso de mim, sou uma tonta. - murmurou. - Estive toda a tarde com os nervos à flor da pele, esperando que a poção não lhe causasse mais males... É que... Oh, Harry! Tinha medo de que faltasse algo... Era muito difícil de preparar; se Slughorn tivesse se equivocado, ainda que fosse um pouquinho...

Harry sentiu-se tremendamente lisonjeado de ter sido motivo de preocupação para ela, mas não pode evitar, por outro lado, entristecer-se.

- Olha... estou bem, vê? Parece que a poção me curou... pelo menos não me atirei sobre você, não é? - Sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo. E agregou, com ternura. - Você conseguiu, Hermione... novamente me salvou... obrigado.

Hermione ergueu seu rosto e olhou Harry profundamente, com se tentasse adivinhar o que pensava.

Harry intimidou-se pela intensidade com que os olhos da garota o observavam... de repente ocorreu-lhe que, talvez, Hermione soubesse Legilimancia, mas imediatamente desfez-se da idéia.

- Você passou muito mal? - perguntou ela, suavemente.

Harry pensou que falava dos dias longe dela...

- Perdão? - disse, nervoso.

- Se você passou mal com a poção... No livro descrevia que... bom, que não era muito agradável... creio que doía ou algo assim.

- Ah! Bom, não... Nem tanto... somente um pouco de temperaturas extremáticas, mas nada grave. - Harry se perguntava por que a presença de Hermione o alterava tanto. - Como você soube que essa era a cura para a maldição?

- Ao partir para casa, para o Natal, levei comigo alguns tomos emprestados da biblioteca, porque eu estava segura de que algo não estava bem com você... - pareceu relembrar o último dia antes de sair de férias e ruborizou-se. - Perdão pelo golpe, Harry... espero não tê-lo machucado muito.

Hermione esticou seu braço e, delicadamente, passou sua mão pelo cabelo de Harry, naquele lado da cabeça onde sua amiga havia impresso o seu "fique quieto", no armário. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e se eriçaram os pêlos da nuca, mas o melhor de tudo foi que ela não retirou a mão.

- Não se preocupe... eu merecia. - disse tremulamente Harry, tentando parecer indiferente. - E então?

- Então, li e li... até que encontrei... a maldição da... - olhou Harry de soslaio e disse rapidamente: - _lúxuria._ O castigo do Unicórnio por violar a pureza da donzela.

- Por violar o quê? - perguntou Harry, piscando incrédulo. - E quando eu violei _algo_ ?

- Bom, Harry... é uma expressão, antes de mais nada! - disse ela, retirando sua mão do cabelo dele, para desencanto de Harry. - Foi o momento em que você me tocou... lembra? - olhou Harry com algo que, ele estava seguro, era sedução.

Como esquecer aquilo? _Seus dedos trêmulos tocavam a suave pele de seus seios, ao tentar recolher o pedaço de chifre que caiu entre eles._

- Apenas por isso ? – perguntou, muito ofendido.

- Pois, sim... não me olhe assim, Harry, eu não inventei essa maldição. Supõe-se que o seu castigo por me tocar num momento de "pureza indefesa" era tornar-se um... bem, um "obcecado" por mim; de alguma forma seu coração congelou.

- Me congelou o quê ! – exclamou Harry, em voz mais alta que a devida.

- Shhhh, Harry! – calou-o Hermione, olhando para a sala da enfermeira. - O coração... seus sentimentos puros foram substituídos por... instintos, por assim dizer.

Para surpresa de Harry, Hermione soltou uma risadinha.

- E você poderia me dizer o que causa tanta graça? - disse, fazendo-se de indignado.

- O que ocorre é que a maldição nunca teria lhe afetado se você e eu não tivéssemos... -

Hermione olhou-o nos olhos antes de dizer: - _beijado_. Lembra? Depois do jogo?

Se Hermione soubesse que não havia pensado em outra coisa nos últimos quinze dias senão nesse beijo... Harry sentiu que suava um pouco ante o olhar inquisidor da garota... _por que ela me olha assim?_

- O que você quer dizer com 'não teria me afetado'? - chegou a dizer, com voz nervosa.

- Quer dizer que o desencadeador da maldição é qualquer acercamento à donzela, ou seja, eu... Enquanto não se passasse nada... nem beijos, nem carícias... - seguiu encarando Harry insistentemente - ... a maldição nunca teria existido e cada um seguiria sua vida normal...

Harry sentiu como se um balde de água gelada caísse em sua cabeça. Havia acredito que _tudo_ o que sentira por Hermione tinha sido provocado pela maldição... mas então... o que sentiu depois da floresta e antes do beijo...

- Está querendo me dizer... - Harry tragou saliva com dificuldade. - ... que foi a partir desse momento... que a maldição me tocou... - viu Hermione assentir. - E então, o que me levou a seguir você até a sala...e a beija-la assim...?

Hermione alçou as sobrancelhas, esperando que completasse a frase.

- ... era porque de _verdade_ eu o desejei?

- E a partir daí, suponho que quando "Uon-Uon" chegou... a maldição fez efeito e você já não foi responsável por seus atos.

Harry sentiu-se estranho e irreal... acreditara que todos os seus sentimentos de atração em relação a Hermione tinham sido provocados pelo Unicórnio e sua ditosa maldição... no entanto, agora dava-se conta de que, a princípio, o desejo por sua amiga havia sido natural. Sentiu-se ruborizar de vergonha.

- Caramba... Hermione, eu sinto. - disse baixinho, evitando o olhar de sua amiga.

- Sente? - perguntou ela e sua voz soou triste.

Harry olhou-a sem compreender. Ela não tinha dito que o que se passou nessa noite havia sido um erro e nunca devia ter acontecido? Então, por que agia assim? ... _Quão difíceis de entender são as mulheres._

- Você sente algo por Rony, não é? - Harry ouvi-se dizer e assombrou-se com sua própria ousadia.

Hermione encarou Harry e pareceu que seus olhos sorriam.

- Eu sinto, não quis ser tão direto... mas é que naquela noite, você estava... porque o viu com... - _melhor que me cale_, pensou para si mesmo.

Hermione sorriu, para espanto de Harry, e murmurou quase como para si mesma:

- Então, esse é o problema...

_Sim, _pensou Harry com amargura, _esse é o problema..._ O motivo pelo qual não a atraia para si e voltava a beija-la, embora precisasse dela como o ar... era esse... crer que ela preferia Rony e que Rony correspondesse a isso. Como poderia interpor-se entre seu melhor amigo e Hermione?

Hermione levantou-se de improviso e, tomando a capa, se despediu:

- Vou-me, Harry... fico feliz que esteja melhor. Verei você amanhã, nas aulas. - sorriu-lhe de maneira enigmática. - Ah, sinto ter pego a sua capa sem permissão! Espero que você não tenha se chateado.

Harry sentiu que se a deixasse partir nesse momento, a perderia para sempre... somente o pensamento de ficar sem ela era asfixiante...

Tomou-a pela mão e sussurrou-lhe:

- Não vá... ainda. Sinto-me incompleto sem você... Preciso de você.

Hermione voltou a olha-lo nos olhos com incredulidade, pelo que havia dito. Até o próprio Harry assustou-se com suas palavras... _mas é a verdade _ , pensou.

A garota tornou a sentar-se na cama, mas agora o fez mais próxima de Harry. Ele pode sentir o calor de seu corpo junto a sua perna, ainda através do lençol.

Sem soltar a sua mão, Harry sentiu que não poderia suportar um segundo mais... e, esquecendo de tudo, inclusive de Rony, aproximou seu rosto do dela e pousou os lábios sobre os seus... sentiu como se o tempo parasse nesse instante, onde não importava nada mais a não ser provar novamente o doce saber de sua boca.

Hermione respondeu-lhe de imediato, como se também estivesse ansiando por isso desde que entrou na enfermaria. Ambos entregaram-se a esse beijo, que era suave, onde cada um explorou os lábios do outro... reconhecendo-os... respirando seu alento... ele sentindo que renascia a necessidade de estar com ela de corpo e alma, que ressuscitava a urgência de tocar e introduzir-se em cada recôncavo de sua pele, de aprisioná-la num abraço e não deixa-la ir jamais...

Ao tempo em que seu beijo se fazia mais apaixonado, que suas línguas se buscavam uma a outra, Harry soltou sua mão para sujeita-la pelos ombros, como se temesse que ela lhe escapasse. Por sua vez, Hermione ergueu suas mãos e voltou a tocar o rosto de Harry, deslizando-as desde suas bochechas até sua nuca e, em seguida, descendo até o dorso. Harry sentia descargas elétricas com as carícias da garota, cujas mãos moviam-se sedutoramente por suas costas.

Harry decidiu corresponder e também deslizou suas mãos dos ombros dela até os seus braços delgados, regressando aos ombros e descendo pelo seu delicado dorso. Sentiu-a estremecer e soube que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Hermione o desejava tanto quanto ele a ela... como pode ter estado tão cego todo esse tempo?

Suspirou aliviado e atraiu-a até ele, tomando-a pela cintura... suas mãos despojaram-na da

jaqueta que vestia sem deixar de beija-la. Jogou-a de um lado e buscou freneticamente a extremidade inferior da blusa, para começar a levantá-la com lentidão.

Hermione afastou seus lábios dos dele e, por um doloroso momento, Harry pensou que havia se excedido. Porém, ao ver seu rosto corado e seus olhos brilhantes, olhando-o com paixão, soube que ela seria dele... essa noite... nessa cama.

- Espere um momento, Harry. - sussurrou ela, ao mesmo tempo que tirara sua varinha de um bolso de sua calça. - Já não saio sem ela. - disse sorrindo. - Apontou para a porta da enfermaria e disse: - _Muffliato._

Harry olhou-a divertido.

- Pensei que não estava de acordo com os feitiços do Príncipe... que não estavam aprovados pelo Ministério ou algo assim?

- Oh, Harry... cale-se... - disse-lhe docemente.

_Bem, me calarei._ Notou que Hermione o incitava, com o olhar, a prosseguir de onde havia parado, e ergueu os braços para ajudar Harry na tarefa de tirar sua blusa. Ao vê-la apenas com sua peça íntima, Harry engoliu em seco admirado com a beleza da garota.

Tomou-a por suas bochechas para aproximar seu rosto até ele, enquanto ela retirava seus óculos e os depositava na mesinha do lado. Voltou a beijá-la, quase sem poder acreditar na sorte de tê-la assim, junto de si. Passou suas mãos por suas costas e, sem deixar de desfrutar do contato com a sua suave pele, guiou-as até o fecho de seu soutien. Agora não demorou tanto tempo para abri-lo, como da última vez. Deslizou as alças pelos ombros e deixou-as cair por entre seus braços. Sem ver, sentiu a peça cair entre os dois.

Excitado de desejo por ela, guiou suas mãos para os seios dela... ao toca-los novamente, sentiu que a emoção o venceria... gemeu de prazer sobre a boca dela... Hermione se excitou tanto com suas carícias que começou a morder os lábios de Harry, enquanto sua respiração tornava-se mais rápida e entrecortada.

Harry deixou sua boca e colou-se no pescoço da garota, sem deixar de administrar-lhe suaves carícias nos seios despidos. Sentia que ela estremecia com cada mordisco que lhe dava, e cada reação dela o excitava ainda mais.

- Tão bela você é, Hermione... se soubesse o quanto preciso de você... não sou ninguém sem você... - disse-lhe num suspiro. - Te amo.

Harry não ficou só na vontade com nada: provou o sabor de seu pescoço, de suas orelhas, desceu até seus ombros e então, suavemente, inclinou-a para trás, ficando seu dorso sobre as pernas dele.

Fechando os olhos, inclinou-se sobre ela e, começando de novo pelo pescoço, foi escorregando seus lábios e sua língua até seus seios acetinados e, com uma sensação de felicidade indescritível, pode prová-los por fim.

Beijou-os com a maior doçura de que foi capaz, maravilhado de que sua pele pudesse ser tão sedosa. Enquanto explorava um seio com sua língua, acariciava o outro com sua mão, sentindo que cada segundo sem tocá-los era tempo perdido. Encher sua boca com eles foi delicioso e não se cansava de fazê-lo.

Hermione segurava-o pela cabeça com suas mãos e acariciava seu cabelo, as vezes suavemente, as vezes, com desespero. Harry a escutava gemer baixinho, enquanto a respiração dele se fazia mais célere e um desejo urgente se apoderava de seu corpo.

- Oh, Harry... – ouviu-a sussurrar. - Você é tão doce... eu muito menos posso conceber a minha vida sem você.

Deixou-a por um momento, não sem pensar, e levantou-se da cama. Olhando-a nos olhos, mas sem dizer uma só palavra, tirou suas botas e desabotoou sua calça. Hermione aceitou tudo sem protestar. Então, Harry inclinou-se de novo sobre ela, beijando-a entre os seios e deslizando a língua até seu ventre plano. Ouviu Hermione gemer um pouco mais ao aproximar sua úmida carícia da borda de sua calça, e Harry soube que podia tirá-la.

Gentilmente, abaixou-a até retirá-la e, pela primeira vez, Harry contemplou as esbeltas e bem torneadas pernas da garota. Seu olhar se deteve em sua linda calcinha e sentiu-se enrubescer. Olhou-a buscando sua aprovação e, com felicidade, viu paixão e desejo em seus castanhos olhos, que pareciam questionar-lhe o que estava esperando para continuar.

Docemente, subiu as pernas de Hermione na cama enquanto ela esticava seus braços para alcança-lo e desabotoar a parte superior de seu pijama. Harry olhou-a enquanto abria botão por botão lentamente, conseguindo por fim retira-la.

Nesse instante, Harry pensou que ficaria louco com as sensações ardentes que lhe produziam as mãos de Hermione ao deslizarem-se por seu torso, por seus ombros, por seus braços. Dava-lhe a impressão de que ela queria percorrer cada centímetro de sua pele...

Harry colocou-se sobre ela, cujas mãos rodearam suas costas e o atraíram para baixo... sentiu, com uma explosão de emoções em sua mente e coração, a tíbia e aveludada pele dela em contato com a sua própria, sob si.

Deslizou seus braços por entre suas costas e a cama, para prendê-la num abraço que não admite separação alguma. Alcançou de novo os lábios dela com os seus, pensando que não poderia seguir adiante suportando essas sensações, que pareciam matá-lo num momento e revivê-lo no outro.

Ainda através do tecido de sua calça, logrou sentir a suavidade do ventre de Hermione... esse contato deixou-o louco e, sem dar pausa no beijo passional, resvalou suas mãos pela cintura dela até ficarem à altura da borda da calcinha.

Deteve-se num momento aí, sem deixar de beijar, morder, conhecer. Por sua vez, Hermione, cuja respiração era agitada, deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Harry até chegar em sua calça, introduzindo seus polegares entre o tecido e ele... baixando-a suavemente.

Harry abriu os olhos, surpreso pela audácia de sua garota, e afastou-se um pouco para ajudá-la a tirar a peça. Fascinado por seu atrevimento, não pode evitar sorrir quando sentiu suas mãos introduzindo-se dentro de sua boxer.

- Hermione! – murmurou divertido... - Então é assim?...

Não querendo ficar atrás, também enfiou seus polegares entre o tecido da garota e sua pele... sentiu Hermione estremecer e arquear-se de prazer. Terrivelmente excitado pela resposta dela, e sentindo uma desesperada necessidade de conhecer a parte mais íntima do corpo de sua garota, terminou de abaixar-lhe a peça e, separando-se do mel de seus lábios por um momento, afastando seu corpo do dela, levou um tempo para admirá-la em sua nudez total.

Sob a tilintante luz do archote, regozijou-se da incrível dádiva de ter para si a garota mais bela do mundo: Hermione olhava-o ansiosa mas, pacientemente, esperou que Harry pudesse terminar de acreditar que o que estava acontecendo era verdade e não um sonho.

Deitada e em deslumbrante nudez, com o rosto corado pela paixão e emoldurado pelo cabelo revolto sobre os lençóis, Harry recordou-se do dia da floresta... o dia onde deu-se conta de que sua amiga havia se convertido em mulher e onde descobriu uma verdade que estava latente desde muito tempo entre eles: que a amava, que era parte dele e que não podia viver sem saber que ela era somente sua.

Aparentemente, Hermione considerou que ele se demorava muito e o puxou suavemente para baixo, ao tempo em que lhe dava espaço entre suas pernas. Harry deixou-se levar de novo pela magia de estar em total contato com a pele dela, de sentir seus seios contra seu peito... porém, nada o havia preparado para o que sentiu quando tocou a úmida cavidade de Hermione com seu membro.

Por um instante, ambos ficaram imóveis, Harry procurou seus olhos e encontrou-os cheios de amor e desejo, esperando que a conduzisse à lugares onde suas almas nunca haviam estado.

Ambos respiravam ruidosamente e sem controle, conscientes de que a sede que tinham um do outro não se saciaria até que se completassem... que concluíssem... que chegassem até o fim. Então, soube que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele... e o fez.

Se Harry pensou que alguma vez foi feliz, agora estava seguro de que estivera enganado. Isso que viveu com Hermione converteu-se na única verdade de sua vida... sentiu que ambos eram o universo, que não havia ninguém mais além deles, que eram eternos... e juntos... levaram suas almas para o céu.

* * *

**Notas da Tradutora:**

**- Pink Potter:** Neste capítulo, finalmente vemos que Harry ficou absolutamente curado da Maldição do Unicórnio. Porém, já adianto uma coisa: a maldição não pára por aí, vem ainda a segunda parte dela, mwahauhauahaua!. >;-) Portanto, não se assuste quando se deparar com uma Hermione completamente estranha e, ops , acho que extrapolei a quota de revelaçoes permitida, hehehehe! Mas lembre-se que essa foi a forma H/H que a autora encontrou de explicar os comportamentos estranhos dos personagens em HBP. Aquela coisa do "mudaram de uma hora pra outra sem razão lógica aparente", lembra? ;-)

Com esse capítulo, inteiramente H/H (e de que forma!), acho que você saciou um pouco a saudade da Mione (que aparição, hein?), já que no capítulo anterior ela apareceu pouquinho. Agora me diga: gostou ou não da participação pra lá de especial dela? ;-)

Beijoca!

**- Sarah Lupin Black:** É, eu me esforço pra atualizar rápido e por enquanto estou conseguindo (conciliando trabalho, responsabilidades domésticas, compromissos outros e a tradução/postagem de mais duas fics além desta). Claro, quando e se eu não conseguir postar em dia, deixarei aviso.

Quanto a cura do Harry, eu garanto que é cem porcento certa. No entanto, não garanto que os problemas (de comportamento e de relacionamento entre Harry e Hermione) parem por aí. Na verdade, eles só acabaram de começar (MWAHUAHAUAHUA! >> gargalhada diábolica!).

Portanto, espero você nos próximos capítulos! ;-)

**- Marcx:** Filhadinha do meu core, você veio! Que alegria! Devo entender que Lipe, como sempre, honrou com a palavra e passou os links das fics pra você, não? ;-) E você não deixou por menos e veio me fazer visita! Oww! Que cute! ;-D

Tá gostando da história, é? Que coisa, hein? Eu também adoro! Por que será? ;-)

Te amo-te e também estou com saudades. Um dia a gente se topa no MSN - agora que sua internet voltou. :-)

Beijo da dinha!

Bueno, meus agradecimentos aos que lêem Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio, especialmente aos que se dão ao trabalho de deixar review. :-)

Por aqui fico, prometendo voltar o mais breve possível com mais um capítulo!

Hasta pronto!

Inna


	9. Revanche e Recompensa

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio **

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Revanche e recompensa**

Qualquer um que soubesse que Harry acabava de tomar uma poção para curar uma maldição, estaria certo de que, ao invés de alivia-lo, havia ocasionado algum tipo de dano cerebral. Isso foi exatamente o que pensou Rony quando viu seu amigo, na manhã seguinte.

Harry notou que Rony alegrou-se de tê-lo novamente com bom humor e com sua autêntica forma de ser, mas também deu-se conta de que este o observava estranhado, quando ambos ficavam em silêncio. Se Harry visse num espelho a cara de bobalhão que exibia, também acreditaria que algo, em seu cérebro, não funcionava bem.

- Harry… - perguntou Rony, preocupado, quando se encaminharam para sua primeira aula do dia. - Se sente bem? Noto-o diferente.

- Sim... de fato, me sinto esplêndido. - respondeu Harry sonhadoramente, dirigindo a Rony um sorriso digno de um hóspede lunático de St. Mungo.

Encontraram Hermione já sentada dentro da sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e Harry sentiu que o coração lhe dançava dentro do peito. Ambos dirigiram-se um sorriso cúmplice e Hermione, ruborizada, submergiu a cabeça num de seus livros.

Para Harry, ela nunca lhe pareceu tão formosa como nessa manhã. Nem sequer notou as pequenas olheiras pronunciadas, fruto do desvelo da noite anterior. Olha-la vestida com seu uniforme lhe produzia uma pérfida satisfação, pois ele era o único que a conhecia sem ele posto; o único que havia visto e sentido cada pedaço de seu corpo... possuir esse segredo o fazia imensamente feliz.

Nem sequer se inteirou quando Snape tirou pontos de Grifinória por culpa de sua distração... durante toda a aula se entreteve deleitando-se com as recordações da noite, enquanto lançava furtivos olhares cobiçosos para Hermione.

Era excitante pensar que apenas a um par de horas atrás a tivera entre seus braços, nua e extenuada, como ele mesmo. O amanhecer os havia surpreendido ainda juntos, já que a noite inteira não lhes havia bastado para repetir uma e outra a maravilhosa experiência de entregarem-se um ao outro.

Harry notou que Rony olhava Hermione de relance, com o cenho franzido.

- Parece que Hermione foi a algum lugar ensolarado nas férias... - sussurrou para Harry. - Já notou o quão vermelha está?

Harry fingiu surdez e olhou para outro lado...

Não pode evitar que uma pontada de culpa vibrasse em seu interior. Não queria saber o que aconteceria quando Rony se inteirasse que Hermione e ele... estavam juntos. Decidiu que, chegado um bom momento, se confessaria, mas por agora fazer-se de louco era suficiente.

Na hora do almoço, teve que sentar-se longe de Hermione, já que ela ainda não falava com Rony. Pensou que assim estava melhor, pois se sentia temeroso de que a proximidade com a garota pudesse delatar suas emoções. Enquanto Rony mantinha uma conversa sobre o quão idiota era Percy, conversa que, na realidade, Harry não ouvia, Parvati aproximou-se de Hermione para dizer-lhe que a professora McGonagall urgia vê-la em sua sala, e então, para desilusão de Harry, sua garota partiu... não sem antes sorrir-lhe sedutoramente.

- Também tenho algo para você, Harry. – disse-lhe Parvati, ao tempo em que dava-lhe uma das cartas de Dumbledore, na qual o convidava à sua sala essa noite. Com tantas emoções novas em sua vida, havia esquecido de suas aulas particulares com o Diretor.

A reunião dessa noite foi inovadora porque seu mestre designou-lhe uma missão: recuperar uma lembrança do professor Slughorn e porque, Harry estava quase seguro, Dumbledore _sabia_ o que havia ocorrido durante a noite.

Não era a primeira vez que ocorria a Harry que Dumbledore podia, de alguma forma, saber tudo o que acontecia no castelo. Ou poderia ser simplesmente que a felicidade de Harry, por seu encontro com Hermione, estivesse tão a flor da pele que alguém tão suspicaz como o Diretor se daria conta com facilidade.

- A professora McGonagall teve a amabilidade de informar-me da pequena maldição que o acometia, Harry. – disse-lhe, ao final da entrevista, com seu costumeiro tom pausado. - Ela comentou que está admirada com a sua força de vontade, ao não deixar-se dobrar ante os "baixos instintos"... - sorriu. - Suponho que você sabe que essa maldição costumava tornar violenta a gente que dela padecia... e tenho entendido que você não atacou ninguém, nem procurou contenda. Muito bem feito, Harry. - Harry olhou para o teto. - Também mencionou a façanha da senhorita Granger, ao descobrir o que ocorria e encontrar o antídoto. Muito admirável, tratando-se de uma jovenzinha... Você tem uma jóia em sua amizade, Harry. Espero que tenha se dado conta.

Harry assentiu, tentando não pensar no ocorrido na enfermaria... mas depois de tudo, nunca foi muito bom em Oclumência... o professor sorriu ao olha-lo nos olhos.

- Ah, Harry... amizade e amor... tesouros, em verdade, lhe digo. - concluiu, piscando-lhe um olho.

* * *

No outro dia, saiu com Hermione para os terrenos do castelo, aproveitando que Rony estava passando um momento "envolvente" com Lilá. Caminharam um pouco entre a neve e sentaram-se num banco, alegrando-se de que o frio mantivesse os demais alunos longe dos jardins.

Estiveram conversando sobre o tema dos horcruxes por um tempo, enquanto Harry admirava o rosto da garota, embelezado. Estava primorosamente corada pelo frio, e Harry não resistiu a tentação de roubar-lhe um beijo ali mesmo. Os dois riram como bobos ao sentirem seus narizes gelados tocarem-se. Harry retirou uma de suas luvas para poder acariciar os cachos do cabelo de Hermione, que sobressaíam de seu gorro de inverno, enquanto que com a outra mão tinha segura uma das suas.

- É incrível que todo esse tempo em que temos sido amigos, eu a tenha amado e não me dado conta... - disse Harry, a voz no pescoço. - Creio que sou um pouco lento...

Hermione apenas sorriu e, por uns segundos, não disse nada. De repente, olhou Harry e perguntou-lhe: - Me ama, Harry? Como pode ter certeza disso?

Harry se estranhou com a pergunta de Hermione, mas manteve o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que lhe respondia.

- Não sei como estou seguro... apenas sei que estou. Não posso viver longe de você... preciso de você como respirar... me deixa louco e apenas junto de você me sinto completo, me sinto feliz... se isso não é amor não sei o que é, Hermione.

Ela abaixou o olhar, deixando Harry um pouco confuso. Este voltou-se para o lago, pensando no que se passaria com Hermione, quando, de repente, viu alguém que, desde um bom tempo, lhe devia algo... Sorriu com malícia enquanto dizia a Hermione:

- Quer ver algo _realmente_ divertido? – ela olhou-o sem compreender. - Observe, ali... - Harry apontou, com um gesto, para onde vinham Draco Malfoy e uma garota de Sonserina que não conheciam.

Estavam ainda a uma distância considerável e viam-se exaustos, pelo esforço de caminhar sobre a espessa neve que cobria os terrenos.

- O que há de divertido em ver esse idiota? - questionou sua amiga, enquanto via Harry sorrir.

- Espere e verá. - disse alegremente. Tirou sua varinha e apontou para eles.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Lembra de minha tia... a que inflei sem querer no terceiro ano?

- Sim, mas... - Hermione parecia lutar entre a indignação e o riso.

- Pois, o que acha? - Harry riu entre dentes. - Já sei qual feitiço provoca esse efeito... _Turgidum!_

Hermione voltou-se, entre escandalizada e divertida, para olhar como Draco recebia o impacto do feitiço de Harry e no mesmo instante parecia engordar, inflou como globo a ponto de explodir, rompendo sua capa e túnica, enquanto sua companheira o observava horrorizada.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione, entre risos. - Vão expulsá-lo!

- Apenas se você me delatar... e não acho que o faça, ou sim? - perguntou provocativo, sem deixar de sorrir.

Nos minutos seguintes riram até cansar-se, ao observar os intentos desesperados da amiga de Draco em conservá-lo o mais próximo possível do chão, enquanto tentava correr, aos tropeços, por entre a neve, de regresso ao castelo. Porém, o melhor de tudo foi a cara inchada e vermelha de Malfoy quando passaram junto a eles, o qual, ao ver Harry, deu-se conta do responsável de seu estado.

- Potter! – disse, lutando, furioso. - Juro a você... me pagará!

Hermione e Harry estiveram rindo muito mais, depois que a garota e seu globo vivente passaram pelas portas do castelo. Ao fim, emocionado por ter vingado o comentário que Malfoy fizera de Hermione, e extasiado por ouvir a harmoniosa risada dela, Harry não pode suportar mais e, tomando-a por suas bochechas, a beijou.

Nisso estavam quando escutaram passos na neve atrás de si. Hermione apartou-se bruscamente de Harry e retirou as mãos de seu rosto. Harry sentiu-se um pouco dolorido pelo comportamento de sua amiga, porém entendeu que, talvez, não quisesse que ninguém ficasse a par de que os dois estavam juntos.

Os passos se aproximaram e ambos voltaram-se para ver Rony vir. Harry não acreditava que tivesse visto nada, porque não manifestou incômodo para com ele quando disse inexpressivamente, sem encarar Hermione:

- Harry, poderia dizer à sua amiga que a professora McGonagall a procura urgentemente?

Hermione levantou-se indignada, e afastou-se deles dando grandes passadas na neve. Harry observou-a ir-se com pesar... estavam passando tão bom tempo.

Rony deixou-se cair pesadamente no banco junto dele, e começou a queixar-se do quão asfixiante havia se tornado sua relação de beijos com Lilá.

Harry ouvia-o pela metade, ocupado como estava, pensando que existia algo que não terminara de encaixar de todo com Hermione.

* * *

As coisas pioraram para Harry no decorrer do dia, já que Hermione irritou-se com ele ao achar que enganava ao seguir usando os conselhos anotados em seu livro de Poções. Na aula desse dia, Harry salvou sua reputação ao tirar um bezoar ao invés de elaborar um antídoto, como o fez Hermione, situação que a indignou sobremaneira.

Ainda irritada e tudo, não deixou de ajudar Harry a procurar na biblioteca informação sobre os horcruxes, embora a busca resultasse infrutífera.

Já de noite, na Sala Comum, Harry a observava ler franzindo o cenho, claramente indignada pelo livro não falar nada sobre o que procuravam. Ela estava sentada numa das poltronas diante do fogo, com as pernas dobradas para um lado sobre o móvel. Harry, desde o chão, olhava-a pensando em coisas que nada tinham a ver com livros, nem horcruxes.

Como comumente acontecia, os alunos foram indo dormir, de pouco em pouco, até que somente restaram eles dois. Harry pensou que era uma sorte que Rony e Hermione não se falassem, porque, em caso contrário, seu amigo estaria com eles nesse momento.

Hermione dava voltas nas folhas do livro, sem dar-se conta da hora, de que o fogo da chaminé se consumia e, muito menos, do olhar fascinado do qual Harry a fazia objeto.

Crendo que sua garota merecia uma compensação pelo incômodo da manhã e pelo trabalho de todo o dia, Harry aproximou-se engatinhando pela almofada, sem que ela percebesse isso. Sentou-se no chão, diante dela, e sorriu regozijado de que estivesse tão ensimesmada que não o tenha visto vir.

Harry suspirou ao olhar de tão perto as lindas pernas de Hermione, cujas panturrilhas ficavam descobertas com a saia que vestia. Ergueu uma de suas mãos e roçou apenas com as pontas de seus dedos a pele dela. Hermione sorriu, sem erguer a vista do livro.

Divertido, Harry acariciou-a, tocando-a apenas com movimentos suaves, do tornozelo ao joelho, na perna que tinha sobre a outra. Hermione soltou uma risadinha leve.

- Harry! Me faz cócegas...

_Então, tem cócegas, é?_... pensou. Aproximou seu rosto da perna de Hermione e começou a dar-lhe beijinhos suaves pela mesma zona... ainda. Sentiu que a pele da garota se eriçava. Sorriu ao senti-la reagir, e então levou seus dedos por sob sua saia, devagar…

Ao sentir a tíbia pele de sua coxa, não lhe bastaram os dedos... usou toda a mão para acariciar a formosa perna de sua namorada, enquanto continuava beijando e provando. Ergueu a vista por um momento e, com satisfação, viu que Hermione já havia deixado o livro de lado, enquanto o olhava com uma mescla de espanto e prazer.

Harry levava sua mão para cima e para baixo, pela torneada perna da garota, detendo-a na zona onde esta deixava de se chamar assim. Alcançou tocar o suave tecido da calcinha e escutou Hermione respirar mais rápido, ao tempo em que se estremecia.

O próprio Harry estava à beira da excitação. Separou seus lábios da pele da garota e recompôs-se, ficando de joelhos na frente dela. Tomou-a, com suas mãos, pelo pescoço e beijou-a lenta e profundamente, como para não deixar-lhe dúvidas do que estava a ponto de fazer.

Explorou com sua língua todos os recantos da boca de Hermione, enquanto descia suas mãos do pescoço e as levava para suas pernas, para desce-las com suavidade da poltrona, de modo que Hermione ficou sentada de frente para ele. Com grande ousadia, Harry deixou sua boca e saboreou a sedosa pele das coxas de Hermione, levantando-lhe a saia conforme avançava para cima.

Harry notava que Hermione tremia de prazer e, com grande satisfação, escutou-a gemer ao conduzir seus beijos até a borda de sua peça íntima... e mais adentro, também.

Nessa noite, Harry descobriu, maravilhado, algo novo: um sabor que nunca havia provado, o sabor da paixão, o doce gosto do sexo... surpreendeu-se ao comprovar que somente com sua boca e língua pode levar Hermione à uma explosão de sensações, que somente um garota apaixonado sabe conseguir.

Nessa noite, na poltrona da Sala Comum... não deixou um canto sem descobrir nem explorar... Agora, sim, podia presumir que lhe havia beijado até a sombra. E pode estar seguro de Hermione ficou bem recompensada pela ajuda brindada.

* * *

**Nota 1 da Tradutora:**

Bueno, gente boa, desculpe pela demora com a atualização, mas tenho bons motivos que justificam o atraso, sendo um deles o trabalho. Até agora tenho traduzido até o 12 capítulo (sem revisão), mas confesso que já era para eu estar adiantada, pelos menos, em 5 capítulos. Ocorre que, devido às responsabilidades e compromissos cotidianos, me vi obrigada a dar uma paradinha nas traduções – situação que é absolutamente temporária, e quando digo "temporária", quero dizer que é por pouquíssimo tempo mesmo. Portanto, não temam, eu não pretendo atrasar em demasia as atualizações e muito menos abandonar as traduções. Mas fiquem de sobreaviso: se eu demorar a postar o próximo capítulo (coisa de 1 semana e meia) é porque estou traduzindo/revisando devagar, conforme o tempo me permite.

**Nota 2 da Tradutora: **Aos leitores, me permito esclarecer um pequeno detalhe sobre o comportamento de Hermione. Anteriormente, eu havia comentado com vocês que os "comportamentos estranhos" continuariam, embora Harry tenha se libertado da maldição que o atormentava. Portanto, peço a vocês que, deste capítulo em diante, não condenem Hermione ao se depararem com "condutas absurdas" que em nada combinam com ela e que não são próprias de seu verdadeiro caráter. Tenham sempre em mente que essa foi a forma criada pela autora, de levar o leitor a traçar a diferença entre amor obsessivo/paixão e amor real, numa espécie de paródia de HBP (ou HP e o Enigma do Príncipe, como queiram), mais precisamente de sua parte shipperiesca.

Por fim, me despeço, agradecendo aos leitores a compreensão pelo atraso na publicação do capítulo, e pelas reviews deixadas :-)

Grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo: "O Silêncio de Hermione".

Hasta la vista, amigos!

Inna


	10. O Silêncio de Hermione

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: JulietaPotter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**O Silêncio de Hermione**

Regularmente costumava ser na Sala Comum à meia-noite, quando esta já estava deserta. Mas também tinha sido em salas vazias, cujos móveis eram testemunhas mudas daquele ato de entrega. Uma vez, atreveram-se no banheiro das Monitoras, cuja senha ela conhecia... Pelo menos uma ou duas vezes na semana, sendo cada vez mais difícil a despedida e mais insuportável a espera da ocasião seguinte, já que esse parecia ser um alimento do qual quanto mais se provava mais se queria e necessitava... quanto mais ele fazia amor, mais desesperadamente a desejava.

Deitado e completamente despido sobre o tapete da Sala Comum, ele se deixou retirar o último que levava posto: seus óculos... que ela depositou suavemente sobre a pilha de roupas recém despojadas. Fechou os olhos para desfrutar do beijo suave e lento que ela lhe deu, enquanto sentia seu cabelo perfumado cair sobre seu rosto. Deus, como a amo...

- Em muito tempo, estes dois meses foram os mais felizes de que tenho lembrança... - disse-lhe Harry. - É verdade que a vida me tomou muito... meus pais... Sirius... Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Me pagou com você.

Ela subiu sobre ele, também nua, enquanto o beijava com uma paixão que crescia a momentos… sentiu sua pele suave e tíbia como se queimasse a dele... desesperado por possuí-la de novo, acariciava-a com frenesi, deslizava suas mãos pelo suave dorso até seus quadris, tentando levá-la até ele... como se suplicando-lhe que o libertasse da tortura de seu desejo.

- Quisera dizer a todos o que somos, você e eu...

- Não, Harry! - disse-lhe, cortante. - Deixemos assim... pense em Rony.

- Mas, ele tem ficar a par!... A menos que... você pense que não temos futuro. - disse-lhe Harry. Ela não respondeu.

Ela brincava com ele, mordiscava os lábios e deslizava suas mãos por seu peito com paixão... acariciava suas pernas com as suas... mas evitava chegar até ele... simplesmente deixava-o louco. Enquanto ele gemia de prazer à beira do desespero, suplicou-lhe:

- Hermione… seja minha…

Ela sujeitou-o pelas mãos contra o chão, para evitar que prosseguisse acariciando-a. Para ele, este gesto o exasperou ainda mais, se isso poderia ser possível.

- Por que gosta de me fazer sofrer? - perguntou-lhe sorrindo.

- Não sei...

_Seria muito tolo de minha parte se quisesse negar o fato de que Hermione nunca me disse o que sente por mim... nem um 'te quero', muito menos um 'te amo'... simplesmente está comigo... durante o dia é minha melhor amiga, minha companheira... e nas noites em que há possibilidade, entrega-se a mim... brinca comigo, me conduz aos labirintos da paixão... dos quais me liberta, um dia, e, no outro, me abandona de novo..._

_Não posso viver sem saber se amanhã poderei abraça-la como hoje. Por que nunca me disse o que sente por mim? Será que sou para ela apenas noites de paixão?... Não, não posso e nem quero acreditar... Sei que ela me ama, que sempre me amou, como eu a ela... Eu sei, o sinto... Mas parece que é ela quem não sabe... Tenho medo..._

Ela mordiscou seu pescoço e foi deslizando, com língua úmida, até seu peito, seu estômago, seu ventre... ele sentia seu corpo estremecer sem controle.

Ela havia chegado com sua boca a esse íntimo lugar... a parte mais sensível dele... sentia que enlouqueceria... Sentiu imensas golfadas de prazer com cada beijo que ela lhe dava... com cada carícia que sua língua lhe administrava.

Quando achava que não poderia suportar mais e sobreviria o final, ela deixou de estimular... ele sentiu-se abandonado, como um náufrago em alto mar.

- Por que brinca comigo? - murmurou ele.

- Não sei... - sorriu.

Mas o sofrimento não durou muito... Hermione deslizou seu corpo pelo de Harry, aproximando, de novo, seu rosto até ele. Ele recebeu, ansioso, o seu beijo, como se fosse o ar que um homem sob a água espera para não morrer. Então, sem prévio aviso, sentiu Hermione deixando-se invadir por ele... Era terrível e ao mesmo tempo excitante que ela tivesse o controle... sentiu a garota manejá-lo a seu bel prazer, subindo e descendo sobre seu corpo a vontade, suavemente... perdeu a noção de tudo, simplesmente deixou-se levar.  
Conseguiu liberar as mãos justo antes de sentir que sua alma e mente explodiam numa brilhante luz, que não admite pensamento algum... era como deixar-se morrer... e em seguida, voltar à vida... mais pleno, mais feliz.

Hermione descansava sobre seu corpo, recostada sobre ele e seu cabelo revolto em todo seu peito. Harry demorou vários minutos para voltar à realidade e recuperar o fôlego, enquanto abraçava-a com suavidade, tentando prolongar o momento.

- Isso foi incrível, Hermione... Eu disse hoje que te amo mais que minha vida?

Escutou-a rir levemente.

- Pelo menos cinco vezes. - disse ela e suspirou... - Harry?

- Mmmm? - Harry esperou ansioso, talvez ela o diria por fim.  
Ela ergueu seu rosto e olhou-o nos olhos, parecia querer dizer algo... mas somente franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios, num gesto que, para Harry, pareceu estranhamente familiar.

Voltou a recostar-se em Harry para evitar seu olhar.

- Nada… esqueça.

* * *

Embora com seu silêncio e seus medos, Hermione dera a Harry o que nunca havia tido em sua vida: uma presença segura e constante... e seu amor incondicional, ainda que ela nunca o dissesse... não era possível que se entregasse com essa paixão se não o amava... não poderia ser possível que ela lhe honrasse com sua primeira vez, se não sentisse que Harry era alguém especial... Além disso, estava toda a sua história, tudo que Hermione havia feito por ele ao longo de seus anos de amizade. Mas seu silêncio não deixava de machucar.

Se Hermione já era importante para ele antes, nos últimos meses ela havia se convertido em seu motivo de viver... sua razão para levantar-se todos os dias... o que dava-lhe ânimos para aprender, para lutar, para cumprir sua missão...

O que antes fez por si, pela humanidade ou pelo que fosse... agora tudo era por ela e para ela. As vezes se surpreendia sonhando com um futuro... um futuro com ela. Esquecia-se, por um momento, que ele era O Escolhido... que teria que matar ou morrer... simplesmente, era como qualquer garoto apaixonado... planejando sua vida ao lado dela...

Ela era um alívio em sua solidão, e se fazia mais fácil encarar o destino que lhe aguardava. Por isso a amava. Embora ela não o dissesse.

* * *

Tentando continuar com sua vida normal e não passar todo o tempo revivendo, em sua mente, o último encontro com ela, enquanto seu coração ansiava pelo seguinte, Harry dedicava-se à outras coisas. Entre elas estavam as aulas de Aparatação, nas quais estava cada vez melhor, embora isto não lhe preocupasse muito, já que não completaria os 17 até julho. Também estava a tentativa de persuadir o Professor Slughorn, para que lhe contasse sua recordação... e nisto não estava tendo muito êxito.

Porém, o que mais interessava-lhe no momento era investigar o que fazia Malfoy, nos períodos em que desaparecia do Mapa do Maroto... constantemente revisava o mapa buscando-o, contudo não lograva averiguar o que era que tinha nas mãos... Harry sabia que planejava algo malévolo, mas não podia apurar o que era.

Nessa manhã de março, tentava não pensar que ele e Hermione completavam dois meses juntos... sorriu, com ternura, ao recordá-la e suspirou. Novamente, deixava-se levar.

Voltou a concentrar sua atenção na busca. Por fim, encontrou Malfoy, que, aparentemente, não estava fazendo nada diferente, já que estava no banheiro dos Monitores no qual Harry uma vez entrou.

Olhou a etiqueta com o nome de Gina passear pelo corredor, que ficava fora destes banheiros. Ia sozinha. Harry sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade ao pensar nela, pois tinha notado um comportamento diferente, que rogava que nem Hermione e nem Rony se dessem conta.

Ultimamente, não a via com Dino como antes, de fato parecia que ela o evitava... em troca, Gina fazia verdadeiros esforços para coincidir com Harry, fosse na Sala Comum ou nos corredores, ou sentar-se junto a ele no Grande Salão. Para Harry, não se podia passar despercebido que ela fazia todo o possível para fazer-se notar por ele... olhares sedutores, agitar seu lindo cabelo diante dele, falar-lhe em tom suave e sugestivo.

Nessas ocasiões, Harry ficava em pé de polvorosa, inventando qualquer desculpa e olhando com apreensão para Hermione, desejando que não se desse conta do franco flerte de Gina para com ele.

Esta situação fazia-lhe desejar, ainda mais, que sua relação com Hermione saísse à luz, pois assim Gina saberia que o coração de Harry já estava ocupado. Porém, Hermione insistia em manter tudo assim... embora Rony continuasse com Lilá, acreditava que podia prejudicar sua amizade com Harry. E Harry achava que tinha razão, pois estava seguro de que seu amigo não estava levando Lilá a sério.

Passaram os dias sem muita novidade... a neve, pela qual Harry e Hermione costumavam dar longos passeios, desapareceu... dando lugar a um tempo úmido e ventilado.

Chegou o aniversário de Rony, regado de acontecimentos atrozes. Primeiro foi afetado por uma velha poção de amor que havia sido originalmente destinada a Harry, e posteriormente envenenou-se com um copo de hidromel que Slughorn lhes ofereceu.

Afortunadamente, para Rony, Harry recordou o bezoar e, prestemente, introduziu-o na garganta de seu amigo, salvando-lhe a vida, ante o olhar atônito de Slughorn.

Harry e Hermione esperavam do lado de fora da enfermaria, pois os Weasley, em peso, encontravam-se dentro, com Rony, o qual, embora ainda inconsciente, já se encontrava melhor.

Hermione parecia pálida e preocupada, e suspirava com profundidade de vez em quando. Harry olhava-a intrigado. Era de se supor que estimasse Rony e se preocupasse por ele, pois haviam sido amigos por muitos anos... mas sentia o espinho dos ciúmes introduzindo-se lenta, mas firme, em seu coração, sem que pudesse evitá-lo.

Harry suspirou também. Pensou que era um tolo por ter ciúmes de Rony. Depois de tudo, era ele que tinha Hermione a seu lado... era ele quem fazia-se amor. E, precisamente, nesse lugar onde havia sido sua primeira vez. Estava a ponto de aproximar-se dela, para passar seu braço por seus ombros, quando repentinamente Gina saiu pela porta da enfermaria.

Tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto preocupado, e ao ver Harry jogou-se em seus braços com tanta força que quase o derruba, ao tempo em que fundia a cara em seu peito. Harry e Hermione olharam-se desconcertados, ele nem sequer correspondeu o gesto, senão que simplesmente permaneceu com os braços frouxos dos lados.

Gina pareceu não importar-se que Harry não lhe correspondesse... ergueu o rosto e ele observou que tinha os olhos úmidos, olhando-o com algo que ia mais além de agradecimento.

- Oh, Harry… - sussurrou, diante dele, surpreendendo-o. - Você é um verdadeiro herói... ter salvo Rony assim... se não fosse por você... - fez um gesto melodramático. - Deus, não quero nem pensar!

Harry tentou safar-se do abraço dela, empurrando-a com suavidade, incomodado porque Hermione já parecia chateada. Olhou sua garota por cima da cabeça de Gina, que estava grudada importunamente em seu corpo.

Hermione elevou seu lábio inferior, enjoada, e bufou ao tempo em que entrecerrava os olhos, com fúria. Harry suplicou-lhe com o olhar, como que pedindo-lhe ajuda porque não podia fazer nada... tentou retirar os braços de Gina de ao redor de seu corpo, mas esta não afrouxava nem um pouquinho.

- Está bem, Gina... - dizia Harry, pondo-se vermelho em instantes. - Não é para tanto... de verdade... Gina, por favor... o que há...?

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Gina tinha ficado na ponta dos pés para alcançar Harry, e afogou sua pergunta com um beijo, que pegou-o totalmente desprevenido. Abriu os olhos com pavor, enquanto tentava tirá-la de cima de si, sem atrever-se a olhar Hermione, que estava às costas de Gina.

- GINA! - exclamou Hermione, totalmente encolerizada. - O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Mas Gina ignorou-a olimpicamente. Seguiu oprimindo sua boca contra a de Harry, embora este não lhe correspondesse o beijo em absoluto. Tentando não ser muito brusco, empurrou-a, segurando-a pelos braços, até que logrou separá-la dele.

- Gina! - disse Harry indignado, limpando a boca com a manga de sua casaco. - Por que fez isso?

Gina aproximou-se sedutoramente até Harry enquanto lhe sorria, ainda aparentando que Hermione era apenas um tapete na parede.

- Não me diga que não gostou...

- Não!... Digo, é que... você não é namorada do Dino?

- Ah! Esse... mmmh… pois... - olhou Harry provocativamente, dando-lhe a entender que Dino podia entrar para a história.

Aparentemente, Hermione pensou que já tinha visto e ouvido o suficiente, porque deu meia volta, e Harry viu-a caminhar rapidamente rumo aos jardins. Sentiu uma angústia crescer em seu interior e a urgência de sair correndo atrás dela.

E isso fez. Teve que voltar a empurrar Gina outra vez a qual, novamente, estava tentando abraça-lo, e sem dizer-lhe nada voou pelas escadarias para alcançar Hermione. Chegou até as portas de carvalho e olhou, frenético, para todos as partes buscando-a... mas nada.

Viu apenas uma numeroso grupo de Sonserinos fazendo 'panelinha' em torno de algo e rindo-se com vontade. Malfoy e seus amiguinhos estavam ali... Harry teve um atroz pressentimento e dirigiu-se rapidamente até eles. Ao chegar, teve que abrir caminho aos empurrões, para poder ver o motivo pelo qual estavam tão felizes.

Era Hermione. Harry sentiu que o coração caia-lhe aos pés. Estava sentada em meio ao grande charco lodoso, completamente empapada e suja. Estava abraçando seus joelhos e se tapava o rosto entre braços e pernas. Harry soube, com segurança, que estava chorando. Se havia caído ou tinham-na empurrado, não o sabia. Por um segundo, ficou imóvel, lívido e desconcertado.

- QUE DEMÔNIOS LHE FIZERAM? - gritou-lhes, quando pode reagir.

- Assim é como acabam os asquerosos sangue sujos! - rugiu Malfoy, com crueldade; parecia que arrebentaria de tanto rir. - Imundos como eles mesmos!

Harry sentiu que uma fria e assassina ira percorria-lhe o sangue, e olhou Malfoy com o ódio de que foi capaz... mas antes de nada, correu até Hermione para ajuda-la a levantar-se. Pôs-se de cócoras diante dela.

- Hermione… - disse-lhe, com suavidade, tentando segurar suas mãos. - Sou eu.

- Vamos, Potter! - gritou-lhe Draco. - Você _também_ gosta das sangue-sujas? Que mau gosto tem...

- CALE-SE, MAFLOY! Eu o advirto...! - Harry sentia que seria capaz de matá-lo nesse momento, sua mão urgia buscar a varinha para silenciar Draco de uma vez por todas. - Uma só palavra mais que saía de su...!

Mas Draco o interrompeu.

- Não basta para você a ruiva Weasley? Sim, outro dia os vi saindo de uma sala... muito acaramelados… - Draco também olhava-o com fúria. - O que estariam fazendo os dois ali sozinhos?

Harry surpreendeu-se tanto pelo que Draco dizia que, por um momento, ficou mudo, pensando de que diabos falava.

Então, deu-se conta que Hermione já não tinha o rosto escondido... estava-o olhando com incredulidade. Vê-la assim partiu o coração de Harry: seu lindo rostinho estava manchado de água suja e lágrimas. Porém, o pior era o olhar de infinita decepção que dirigia a ele.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer-lhe que Malfoy estava mentindo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, sentiu sua bochecha arder subitamente com a tremenda bofetada que ela lhe deu.

Foi tão inesperada e tão forte, que o fez perder o equilíbrio e caiu para um lado sobre o lodo, sujando-se também. Os Sonserinos rolavam de rir. Antes que Harry pudesse recompor-se, Hermione levantou-se e, salpicando lama por todos os lados, em meio as burlas de Malfoy e seus amigos, correu, afastando-se dali.

* * *

**Nota 1 da Tradutora:**

Faço aqui o mesmo que fiz, anteriormente, em Reverto Umquam: peço desculpas aos leitores pela demora na atualização. Desta vez, o atraso deveu-se a um problema técnico com a minha conta do FF, especificamente com o upload dos documentos. Depois de dois dias tentando postar os capítulos de RU e PCU, hoje, somente hoje, consegui. Só espero que das próximas vezes, o mesmo contratempo não volte a ocorrer. Além de ser estressante é imensamente frustrante.

**Nota 2 da Tradutora:**

Meus agradecimentos aos fiéis leitores de PCU, em especial àqueles que dão-se ao trabalho de deixar reviews. Agradecimento mais que especial a Pink Potter, à minha afilhadinha Marcx, e a Julieta Potter. Muchas gracias, Julie! Besos a ti! Soy tu fan numero uno! ;-)

Por fim, despeço-me, agradecendo aos leitores a compreensão pelo atraso na publicação do capítulo.

Grande abraço e até o próximo capítulo: "A suspeita de McGonagall".

Hasta pronto, amigos!  
**Inna**


	11. A Suspeita de McGonagall

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**A suspeita de McGonagall**

Harry permaneceu deitado de costas sobre o charco lodoso, completamente aterrado… levou a mão esquerda à sua bochecha, a qual sentia quente e dolorida. Por um momento, sua mente ficou em branco... não soube nem o que estava fazendo ali, molhado e golpeado na cara.

De imediato, seu cérebro começou a processar tudo com uma rapidez surpreendente: o beijo de Gina... Hermione correndo... ela no mesmo charco onde agora ele estava... Draco dizendo coisas que não entendia... os Sonserinos zombando deles... Hermione golpeando-lhe.

Harry reagiu de novo ao seu meio ambiente, e escutou as estridentes gargalhadas do grupo que o rodeava, alguns até se dobravam do ataque de riso que pareciam estar sofrendo. Draco, em particular, estava desfrutando muitíssimo: tinha o pálido rosto completamente corado de tanto rir e viam-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

Depois do aturdimento, o seguinte sentimento que invadiu Harry foi uma imensa raiva... apertando os dentes e punhos, pôs-se de pé de um salto, ao mesmo tempo em que sacava sua varinha. Não lhe importava, em absoluto, que estivessem rindo dele...o que enervava-lhe o coração era o que haviam dito a Hermione e o que Draco dissera.

Draco substituiu a risada escandalosa por um olhar frio, quando Harry apontou-lhe com sua varinha na cara. Não tinha medo, apenas parecia estar tremendamente satisfeito de si mesmo. Os demais Sonserinos deixaram de rir pouco a pouco, ao ver Harry erguido e disposto a enfeitiça-los.

Por uns longos segundos, permaneceram ambos vendo-se nos olhos: Harry ofegava de fúria enquanto sua roupa escorria, Draco tranquilamente desafiava-o com o olhar.

- Não sei o que pretende, Malfoy. - disse-lhe Harry, lentamente, e quase num sussurro. - Mas os dois sabemos que o que você disse é mentira...

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu o sei.. - disse em tom irônico. - Mas o propósito está alcançado, ou não? Creio que a Sangue-Suja não está muito feliz com você...

- NÃO A CHAME ASSIM! - rugiu Harry, ao tempo em que sua varinha despedia chispas vermelhas. - Você se equivocou ao meter-se com ela! Que DEMÔNIOS lhe estavam fazendo?

Draco soltou uma risadinha breve.

- Absolutamente nada. Ela sozinha decidiu que era tempo de voltar para onde saiu: a imun...

- CALE-SE! - gritou-lhe Harry, completamente fora de si, e pensando que Malfoy estava indo muito longe, disse, apontando-lhe: - _Langlock!_

Malfoy levou as mãos à garganta, enquanto abria os olhos como pratos e ficava mudo de repente. Harry havia-lhe colado a língua ao céu da boca. Draco tirou sua varinha, mas não pode dizer nenhum feitiço... Ao vê-lo em apuros, seus dois amiguinhos, Crabbe e Goyle, lançaram-se sobre Harry, porém antes que pudessem toca-lo, ele lhes apontou e gritou, primeiro a um e imediatamente ao outro:

- _DESMAIUS! DESMAIUS!_

Crabbe e Goyle saíram disparados para trás em meio a um estouro de luzes vermelhos, levando consigo vários Sonserinos. Caíram no chão molhado, esmagando os demais.

Draco, totalmente vermelho mas agora de ira, aparentemente tentava enfeitiçar Harry porque agitava, frenético, sua varinha diante dele, porém sem nada acontecer.

Agora competia a Harry rir.

- Não é muito bom com os feitiços não-verbais, é Malfoy? - ironizou - Espero que isso o ensine a respeitar a meus...

- Por Merlim! O que ocorre aqui?... HARRY POTTER!

A professora McGonagall passava por ali nesse momento. Harry escondeu sua varinha mas sabia que já era demasiado tarde. Não se livraria de uma detenção, a professora não se importaria de saber que o haviam provocado.

A professora olhou-o furiosa e, sem dizer-lhe outra palavra, tirou sua própria varinha e reverteu o feitiço que havia feito em Draco, ao tempo em que, com respectivos feitiços, despertava Crabbe e Goyle.

- Acompanhe-me à minha sala, Potter. - disse-lhe, irritada.

Harry seguiu sua professora em silêncio, ouvindo os Sonserinos zombarem dele ainda.

Não falaram até que chegaram em seu despacho. Ela o convidou a sentar-se com um gesto mas, ao vê-lo molhado e sujo, disse-lhe:

- Espere, Potter. _Tergeo_.

Harry sentiu-se seco e limpo outra vez, ao menos por fora. Por dentro sentia-se terrivelmente vazio... desejava poder falar imediatamente com Hermione. Suspirou resignado e sentou-se.

- E então? - perguntou a professora, muito séria - O que ocorria ali?

Harry ergueu o olhar até ela e começou a falar calmamente. Narrou-lhe que, ao que parecia, Hermione havia escorregado e caído no lama, que os Sonserinos haviam-lhe rodeado e estavam zombando dela na maior. Que Malfoy chamou-a, até a exaustão, de "Sangue-Suja" e outras sandices do estilo... E isso era tudo.

A professora permaneceu em silêncio um minuto, acomodando os óculos. Suspirou profundamente e disse a Harry:

- Bem, Potter. Entendo a sua postura. A senhorita Granger é sua amiga e simplesmente a defendeu de graves insultos. Imagino, além disso, que estará ainda nervoso pelo que aconteceu com o Sr. Weasley… Mas não consigo compreender porque se deixou alterar tanto, para responder lançando feitiços a torto e a direito.

Harry não respondeu. Como dizer à professora que estava apaixonado até a loucura por Hermione, e que qualquer coisa que a ofendesse era uma afronta a ele também? Como entenderia que havia perdido o controle, porque Malfoy dissera algo que podia arruinar sua relação com Hermione?

- Você sabe que tenho que castiga-lo, além do mais tirar dez pontos de Grifinória. - disse ela, mas seu tom não parecia severo. Harry assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

- Eu poderia me retirar agora, professora? - sentia a terrível urgência de sair para procurar Hermione.

- De fato, não. Gostaria de falar com você sobre outro assunto que, decerto, também atinge a senhorita Granger.

Harry olhou-a diretamente na cara, perguntando-se do que se trataria esse assunto. Notou que a professora relutava olhar-lhe nos olhos e que parecia um pouco ruborizada, algo estranho nela.

- Sinto uma responsabilidade moral a respeito... quero dizer, gostaria de saber... na realidade, necessito que me diga... se entre você e a senhorita Granger houve... - nesse ponto, a professora McGonagall definitivamente estava ruborizada. Parecia não poder articular a pergunta. - ... Me é imperioso saber se manteve... uma relação... com ela... - moveu suas mãos nervosamente - ... você sabe... do tipo _sexual_. - disse rapidamente.

Harry abriu tanto a boca que depois lhe doeu o queixo. Estava seguro de ter ouvido mal, de que entendeu algo que não era. Não era possível, de modo nenhum, que a professora estivesse perguntado-lhe aquilo. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça... devia ter entrado lodo pelas orelhas e por isso estava escutando coisas que a professora realmente não dizia.

Porém, a professora McGonagall parecia tão envergonhada que cabia a possibilidade de que sim, houvesse perguntado aquilo. Mas Harry negou-se a acreditar.

- Como disse, professora? Creio que não ouvi bem.

- Potter, por favor! - exclamou ela, exasperada. - Não me faça repeti-lo. Sei bem que sim, você me entendeu.

Obviamente, o primeiro impulso de Harry foi nega-lo. Por todos os deuses, a professora realmente pensava que Harry aceitaria confessar algo assim, de primeira! E sobretudo, _à ela_?

- Claro que não, professora! Como pode pensar isso? - disse Harry, completamente ruborizado, mas tentando parecer indiferente. - Ela e eu somos amigos. De verdade.

A professora cravou seu olhar felino em Harry, que tentou não piscar para não delatar seus nervos. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora, tratando de descobrir o porquê da pergunta da mestra... e o porquê da suspeita de que eles tiveram uma relação que ia mais além da amizade e que, por óbvias razões, estava proibida entre alunos de colégio.

_Certamente, alguém nos viu e nos delatou_, pensava Harry. _Mas não, nunca ninguém nos viu. Ninguém o sabe, nem sequer Rony... Então..._

- Está completamente seguro, Potter? - perguntou-lhe, perspicaz.

- Professora, com todo o respeito, creio que se houvesse se passado algo assim, eu teria me inteirado, não acha? - disse Harry, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- E, devo supor então... - continuou ela, sem rir de seu comentário. - Que você não tem nenhum interesse romântico nela?

- Professora, lembre-se que ela disse que éramos como irmãos. Nada mais... - mentiu Harry descaradamente.

A professora McGonagall pareceu ficar satisfeita com as respostas de Harry, que notou que já estava mais relaxada.

- Professora. - disse Harry, com a boca repentinamente seca. - Posso perguntar o porquê de você acreditar que Hermione e eu... pois... isso que disse?

O olhar da professora mudou. Parecia estar realmente preocupada com algo.

- Não tem porquê dizê-lo... se vocês são apenas amigos... não importa.

Harry saiu de sua sala cinco minutos depois, ao terminar de dizer-lhe, a professora, qual seria seu castigo pelo que havia se passado nos jardins. Ia pensando em sua boa sorte, de que as suspeitas da mestra permaneceram só nisso e que não havia descoberto que sua relação com Hermione era algo mais que simples amizade, já que as conseqüências poderiam ter sido terríveis.

Enquanto caminhava de volta à Torre de Grifinória, Harry sentiu calafrios de tão somente pensar na reação de Hermione, se um professor se inteirasse do que eles faziam quando ninguém os via. _Possivelmente lhe tirem o posto de Monitora_, pensou. _E a mim, a capitania do time_, se aterrorizou. _E isso se não nos expulsassem primeiro..._

Sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade, ao pensar na ingenuidade da professora. Como ela pode ter acreditado que Harry lhe diria: _"Oh, sim professora, Hermione e eu fazemos amor uma ou duas vezes na semana, há dois meses"...?_ Riu-se ante esta possibilidade. Teria que ter estado louco ou bobo para confessar algo assim.

Porém, o riso durou pouco. Chegando à Sala Comum, não viu Hermione em nenhuma parte. E quando viu que Gina se aproximava, rápida e veloz, de uma poltrona até ele, correu para a segurança de seu dormitório.

Deitou-se em sua cama, deprimido por não ter podido falar com Hermione essa noite. Teria que esperar até amanhã. Para o cúmulo de sua solidão, Rony tampouco estava, já que ainda se recuperava na enfermaria e, pelo que Madame Pomfrey dissera, tardaria uma semana mais ou menos para sair.

Adormeceu depois de um tempo, enquanto lhe rondava a cabeça a pergunta do porquê a professora McGonagall suspeitar que ele e Hermione mantinham uma relação... do _tipo sexual_, como dissera ela mesma.

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram quase de pesadelo para Harry. Vivia buscando uma oportunidade para falar com Hermione, mas esta parecia ter-se voltado uma experta na arte da fuga. Nunca pegava-a sozinha, simplesmente desaparecia antes que Harry a alcançasse.

Desesperado e sentindo a falta dela como condenado, Harry atreveu-se a tentar explicar-se ante ela numa aula de Poções, em meio a um atordoado Ernie MacMillan que olhava, estranhado, para Harry, primeiro, e logo para Hermione.

- Psssss! Hermione! - sussurrou, mas a aludida nem sequer se voltou. - Por favor, escute-me... você tem que acreditar que o disse esse cara-de-pau do Malfoy não é verdade.

Hermione olhou-o como quem observa um bicho asquerosamente desagradável.

- Por favor… - pediu-lhe Harry, em voz baixa, intentando que o professor Slughorn não o ouvisse. - Dê-me a oportunidade de falar com você... Eu sei que parece muita casualidade... que, primeiro, Gina... e, em seguida, Malfoy disse aquilo... mas, asseguro que não é o que parece...

Ernie ergueu as sobrancelhas assombrado e olhou também Hermione, esperando sua resposta assim como Harry. Mas ela não disse nada. Somente suspirou profundamente e continuou acrescentando ingredientes em seu caldeirão.

Harry sentiu-se derrotado diante de sua atitude. Olhou de soslaio Malfoy, que estava no outro extremo da masmorra, e, com crescente ódio, viu que este havia se dado conta da tentativa e fracasso de Harry em fazer as pazes com Hermione, e pelo visto estava desfrutando de sua obra, já que ria por baixo. Harry desejou fervorosamente ter aproveitado aquela oportunidade e ter-lhe feito algo muito pior que colar-lhe a língua ao céu da boca.

E como se não fosse pouco que Harry tivesse que passar esses dias em solidão, sem Hermione e sem Rony, tinha que estar todo o tempo fugindo de três pessoas que pareciam dispostas a utilizar qualquer momento para assedia-lo. Tratavam-se de McLaggen, de Lilá e, claro, de Gina.

McLaggen estava mais que entusiasmado, porque jogaria no lugar de Rony na seguinte partida de Quadribol, motivo pelo qual vivia importunando Harry com táticas e melhorias para o time. Lilá, em troca, incomodava Harry até fazê-lo sentir repugnância, contando-lhe detalhes de sua relação com Rony e queixando-se que quando ia visita-lo, este sempre estava adormecido.

Mas o pior, definitivamente, era o assédio de Gina. Esta parecia buscar oportunidades para pegar Harry desprevenido e grudar seu corpo ao dele, tratar de conversar usando um tom de voz demasiado sugestivo, e o pior de tudo era que sempre que o fazia, Hermione estava próxima.

Harry tinha tanto medo de que Gina tentasse abraça-lo e beija-lo outra vez, que sempre saía fugindo. Ia para algum lugar onde estivesse Dino, e como Gina seguia sendo sua namorada, diante dele se comportava de maneira mais normal.

O único lugar onde sentia uma paz momentânea era na enfermaria, quando visitava Rony. Permanecia em silêncio, enquanto seu amigo lhe contava sobre as pessoas que o visitavam e lhe fazia perguntas sobre os treinamentos de Quadribol e o desempenho de McLaggen.

Harry desejava poder confessar-se a seu amigo e conversar com ele sobre sua relação com Hermione e o problema que tinha com ela, mas sabia que era impossível. Implicava em muitas coisas, que sabia que não agradariam Rony, como o comportamento estranho de Gina e, claro, que Harry e Hermione mantivessem um namoro às costas dele.

- Hermione me visita diariamente, como você. - disse-lhe Rony. Harry olhou-o, sentindo algo doloroso em seu coração. - Por que não vêm juntos?

- Porque... você sabe como é ela. - titubeou. - Suponho que vem quando tem as horas livres, e eu... os treinamentos de Quadribol... já sabe.

- Eu sei. - concluiu Rony baixinho, olhando Harry de maneira estranha.

Chegou o sábado e o jogo de Quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa terminou em meio a uma interessante narração de Luna Lovegood e com um Harry não menos interessado em jogar Quadribol que nesse dia. Tinha tantas coisas na cabeça, que lhe parecia impossível concentrar-se na partida. Estivera a ponto de não participar do jogo para poder seguir Malfoy e tentar averiguar o que, diabos, fazia no castelo enquanto todos estavam no estádio.

Estava determinado a pega-lo com as mãos na massa, podia apostar o que fosse que estava levando a cabo um plano ordenado, talvez, pelo próprio Voldemort. Harry estava seguro de que Draco já era um Comensal como seu pai. Descobri-lo-ia e, à parte, se vingaria do que lhes havia feito, a Hermione e a ele.

Sentiu uma esperança renovada ao ver Hermione entre a multidão do estádio. Sabia que ela o queria, somente era questão de tempo para que lhe desse oportunidade de falar e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Jogou com mais ímpeto ao saber que ela estava olhando-o.

Mas os problemas começaram em seguida. McLaggen estava lhe dando bastante dores de cabeça... não cumpria com seu posto de Goleiro e dava ordens, a gritos, aos outros jogadores, incluindo Harry. E quando este lhe exigiu que lhe devolvesse o balaço que havia arrebatado de um dos batedores, McLaggen encarregou-se de que este fosse a última coisa que Harry visse do jogo, já que o golpeou com o balaço na cabeça.

Harry despertou horas depois na enfermaria e na companhia de Rony, e teve oportunidade de inteirar-se de que haviam perdido o jogo e de que Gina fora vê-lo enquanto estava inconsciente, com o crânio faturado.

Depois de falar por um par de horas, os dois amigos adormeceram. Harry o fez com o coração bastante angustiado, de saber que havia sido Gina quem fora vê-lo e não Hermione. Estava se perguntando se algum dia poderia ter a oportunidade de falar com ela e esclarecer tudo... claro, enquanto ela ainda quisesse continuar com ele.

Talvez, por dormir pensando nela (como o vinha fazendo todas as noites desde muito tempo), acreditou que estava sonhando quando, ainda antes de abrir os olhos, sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus.

Soube que já era de dia porque distinguia a luz solar todavia com os olhos fechados, embora ainda ouvisse os roncos de Rony na cama contígua. Sorriu e suspirou... fora tão real o sonho. Podia jurar ter sentido aquele beijo.

Reunindo forças, se esticou o quão cumprido era na cama e abriu os olhos. Tomou um susto e sentou-se de uma vez, ao dar-se conta de que alguém estava a seu lado. Ainda sem os óculos e cegado pela luz da manhã, pode distinguir essa silhueta. Era quem o havia beijado.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Agradecimentos especiais a **Marcx** (_E olha que o Malfoy ainda não aprontou a metade, filhadinha_), **Barbara Jane Potter** (_Que bom que esteja gostando da história! Eu pretendo traduzir as outras fics da Julie, sim, assim como pretendo traduzir mais outra fic D/Hr da Jaina, e como também pretendo terminar a tradução de mais outrastrês fics que comecei, duas delas H/Hr e uma slash. Portanto, aguarde-me, vem mais por aí_) e **la DieDie** (_Uau, vejo que temos aqui mais uma fã de Reverto Umquam! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da PCU. Certamente, a Julie (autora), que, vira e mexe, vem aqui tentar ler as reviews, vai adorar saber disso. E muito, muito obrigado pelo elogio à tradução, eu me esforço_).

Obrigado, garotas, pelas reviews! ;-)

Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo: "_Do Céu ao Inferno_".

Hasta pronto, amigos! - mas se eu me demorar... paciência comigo. )  
**Inna**


	12. Do Céu ao Inferno

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

**Do céu ao inferno**

Hermione levou o dedo indicador à boca, para indicar-lhe que guardasse silêncio. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso malicioso, claro sinal da travessura que acabava de fazer: beijar Harry enquanto ele ainda dormia.

Harry sentiu como se uma fogueira se acendesse em seu interior, e aquecesse todo seu corpo em ondas de felicidade. Esticou a mão para pegar seus óculos e colocou-os: queria estar completamente seguro de que era ela na realidade, e não uma peça pregada por sua imaginação. Sorriu-lhe deslumbrado... Hermione luzia formosíssima, parecia resplandecer com o brilho que o sol matutino extraía de seu cabelo castanho. Sem dizer uma palavra, sabia, por seu olhar, que as frases seriam desnecessárias: para ela, tudo já estava esquecido.

- Você nos deu um susto de morte, Harry. - sussurrou Hermione, audível o suficiente para não despertar Rony.

- Em quem? - perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Bom, em mim... assustei-me de verdade. Foi horrível. Por um momento, pensei que o perderia. Um crânio fraturado e uma queda de muitos metros não é qualquer coisa... - franziu o entre cenho ao recordar o acidente de Harry.

Harry pensou que valia muito a pena quebrar a cabeça, se isso trazia Hermione de volta. De repente, já não se sentia tão irritado com McLaggen. Hermione tomou-o de uma mão, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto com a outra, deslizando seus dedos entre a pele de Harry e a bandagem que levava posta.

Harry recostou-se de novo e fechou seus olhos, desfrutando da carícia dela. No momento, nada importava mais que isso. Foi como se os dias anteriores tivessem sido um pesadelo e ele acabasse de despertar, como se nunca houvesse existido.

Nenhum dos dois notou o olhar de Rony, que, deitado e fingindo que dormia, observava-os de sua cama.

* * *

Harry e Rony puderam sair da enfermaria na Segunda, pela manhã e, por um momento, parecia que voltavam a ser, junto com Hermione, o trio inseparável que antes foram. Harry, ignorando que Rony já suspeitava dele e de Hermione, continuava fingindo, a exemplo dela, que eram apenas amigos; porém, sabia que era questão de tempo para ter que confessar-se com aquele, se queria conservar sua amizade. Hermione voltara a ser a mesma com Rony, quem sabe ao vê-lo próximo da morte não teve porquê estar chateada com ele, pelo fato dele manter uma relação com Lilá. Ademais, isso não era de sua incumbência, já que ela amava Harry... ou, ao menos, disso era que ele tratava de se convencer, uma vez que ela nunca o havia dito.

Iam os três caminhando por um corredor do castelo, quando encontraram com Luna. Procurava Harry para entregar-lhe outra nota de Dumbledore, onde o convidava para essa noite em sua sala. Harry percebeu, surpreso, que Rony se comportava inusualmente agradável com ela, até lhe disse que sua narração do jogo de Quadribol tinha estado muito bem. Ao que pareceu, Luna sentiu-se muito lisonjeada pelas palavras de Rony.

Enquanto Luna entretia Rony, presenteando-lhe com amuletos para os Dilátex Vorazes, Hermione aproximou-se de Harry.

- Esta noite... gostaria que nos víssemos? - murmurou, perto de sua orelha.

Harry percebeu o calor de seu alento e eriçaram-lhe os pêlos da nuca... sentiu que seu coração se acelerava, somado ao pensamento de poder tê-la entre seus braços de novo, quando já a sentia quase perdida, o fazia imensamente feliz.

Não lhe respondeu nada, ao menos com palavras. Apenas fitou-a e, com os olhos, disse-lhe muito que sentira sua falta e que morria de desejo de vê-la a sós.

Hermione soltou um risinho coquete e disse-lhe:

- Estarei esperando-o no banheiro das Monitoras. Depois de seu encontro com Dumbledore. A senha é: "Rosas vermelhas".

- Pronto, meninos. - disse Rony, ao aproximar-se. - Já podemos ir. Esta garota está começando a me agradar, de verdade... e a você o que ocorre? - perguntou a Harry - Por que, repentinamente, está tão contente? Não o chateia ter perdido o jogo?

- Sinceramente Rony, creio que na vida há coisas mais importantes que o Quadribol... - olhou Hermione de soslaio, que parecia muito orgulhosa de que seu garoto, por fim, a considerasse acima de seu esporte favorito.

- Pois não sei de que diabos fala, mas eu... - interrompeu Rony. - Oh, não... Lilá.

Harry e Hermione afastaram-se rindo-se de seu amigo, que ficou preso no abraço de sua melosa namorada, com cara de grande infelicidade.

- Me parece que ele estava mais contente de ver Luna que a Li-Li. Não acha? - perguntou Harry a Hermione. No entanto, para seu desconcerto, Hermione deixou de rir e não respondeu. Apenas fitou seus sapatos enquanto caminhavam.

Harry sentiu como se uma escura nuvem tapasse o sol de felicidade, que havia recém conseguido nas últimas horas. Que diabos acontecia aqui? Por que sentia que ela lhe ocultava algo?

Desceram para comer num incômodo silêncio, algo bastante inusual neles.

Porém, conforme transcorria o dia, o ânimo de Hermione pareceu melhorar e, antes que Harry se fosse para seu encontro com Dumbledore, ela o estava ajudando com sua tarefa de muito boa vontade.

- Vou agora, Hermione. - disse-lhe. E agregou, temeroso que ela houvesse cancelado seu encontro: - Então, vejo você onde marcamos?

Hermione olhou-o com algo que Harry não pode interpretar. Por um terrível momento, pareceu-lhe que via um intenso... ódio?... Mas, no segundo seguinte, Hermione pestanejou e seu olhar voltou a ser o de sempre.

- Claro... pegarei sua Capa de Invisibilidade, certo?

Harry assentiu sem dizer nada, e saiu da Sala Comum muito consternado. Estava acontecendo algo diferente, que não alcançava compreender.

Com Dumbledore não foi muito melhor. Mostrou-lhe mais recordações da vida de Voldemort, mas também o fez sentir terrivelmente culpado por não ter conseguido, ainda, a recordação de Slughorn, já que, segundo o Diretor, era de vital importância e Harry sentiu que, entre tantos problemas, não dedicara a devida atenção a convencer o professor Slughorn que a desse.

Saiu já de noite da sala de Dumbledore, sentindo-se, ainda, um pouco pesaroso por não ter cumprido sua tarefa para com o Diretor, mas enormemente entusiasmado porque sabia que Hermione esperava por ele.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro das Monitoras, onde antes uma vez ela o havia levado, assegurando-se de que ninguém o visse, pois, pela hora, supunha-se que não devia andar pelo colégio e menos entrando num banheiro de meninas.

Ao chegar diante da porta fechada, murmurou: - "Rosas vermelhas" - e entrou, com o coração saltando de expectativa. O banheiro era enorme e tinha uma grande piscina quadrada, igual a dos Monitores, à diferença que este estava adornado com motivo mais femininos, com um formoso azulejo cor coco e alguns jarros com flores naturais. Harry sentiu um pouco de inveja de não poder usar o outro banheiro, o dos Monitores, que, segundo recordava, também era muito confortável.

Ao entrar, notou que havia um par de archotes acesos, mas a banheira estava vazia e não havia rastro de Hermione. Procurou pelos cantos, também para assegurar-se de que Murta-que-Geme não andasse espiando por ali.

Confiou que Hermione apenas se fizera um pouco tarde e que estaria a ponto de chegar... quase não podia esperar tê-la de novo em seus braços e poder beija-la. Era tanta a sua necessidade dela, que achava que o coração estancaria de tanto que doía, pela incerteza de todos os dia anteriores, sem saber se ela e ele voltariam a estar juntos.

Estava inspecionando entre as peças, quando o ruído dos grifos abrindo-se e da água caindo o sobressaltaram e fizeram que se voltasse abruptamente, buscando o responsável por abri-los. Mas não viu ninguém... e então soube. Era ela, seguramente ainda sob a Capa de Invisibilidade. Sorriu e sentiu-se tão feliz que ela houvesse comparecido, que teve que reprimir um grito de alegria.

- Por um momento, acreditei que não viria. - disse-lhe, divertido. - Onde você está?

Ninguém respondeu nada, mas Harry esteve certo de tê-la ouvido rir. Também ele rio. _Então, brincando às escondidas, eh?_

Caminhou até a banheira, especificamente aonde os grifos abertos estavam começando a enche-la de água e espumas perfumadas. Tateou o ar e aguçou o ouvido, tentando encontra-la, mas já não estava ali. Fechou os grifos para evitar que a água derramasse, e em meio ao silêncio intentou buscar algo que delatasse a presença dela.

Então, a uns metros descobriu suas pantufas quietas, Hermione não havia se dado conta de que estas não estavam cobertas pela capa. Contendo o riso, Harry aproximou-se dissimulado até elas, fazendo como quem olhava para o outro lado. Ao passar a seu lado, repentinamente voltou-se para onde ela teria que ter estado parada, e fechou seus braços para pega-la, porém, atordoado, deu-se conta de que ali não havia ninguém, apenas seus chinelos... o havia enganado. Surpreso, riu com vontade pela forma com que ela brincava com ele.

- Você vai ver quando eu a encontrar... - disse-lhe, sedutor. - Vou cobrar com juros o que está me fazendo sofrer.

Novamente ouviu-a rir... tratou de localizar o lugar de onde advinha sua risada, e então viu como se do nada caísse ao chão um roupão de dormir cor salmão, que ele identificou como sendo de Hermione. Encaminhou-se até ali, porém já não encontrou mais que a prenda atirada ao chão. Totalmente deleitado pelo que ela estava fazendo, olhou ao redor, esperando...

- Já se cansou tão rápido de me procurar? - ouvi-a reprova-lo sensualmente, em algum lugar à sua direita.

Ao voltar-se, observou, regozijado, que sua pequena e branca camisola de dormir aparentemente caía de suas mãos... _cada vez falta menos_, pensou travesso. Acercou-se e pegou a suave peça com delicadeza. Aproximou-a de seu rosto e brindou-se com o doce aroma dela. Ainda com a camisola na mão, caminhou um pouco, tentando encontrar o amor de sua vida.

- Espero que não tenha frio. - disse-lhe, sorrindo. - Embora, se assim fosse, eu poderia ajudar, comprazido, a solucionar.

Ela riu. Harry olhou para o lugar de onde acreditava que provinha sua risada e acercou-se com rapidez. Ergueu suas mãos e sentiu o inconfundível tato da Capa de Invisibilidade, mas antes que pudesse aprisiona-la entre seus braços, umas mãos que não pode ver o empurraram com força para trás.

Desprevenido, não pode suster-se e caiu completamente vestido na banheira cheia de água e espuma. Ao levar sua cabeça à superfície, escutou a risada sincera dela, que enchia por completo o quarto de banho. Retirou-se os óculos e os sacudiu, da mesma forma que a cabeça, para secar um pouco o cabelo. Embora tentando fazer-se de indignado, não pode evitar rir da safadeza de Hermione.

- Creio que terá que tirar tudo, Harry. - escutou dizer-lhe sugestivamente.

- E por que você não vem e me ajuda? - respondeu-lhe sorrindo, enquanto tirava sua jaqueta e jogava-a para um lado, encharcada. - Creio que é o mínimo que mereço, depois de tudo o que me faz.

Apesar de já estar esperando e se desesperando por ela, não pode evitar surpreender-se ante sua beleza quando ela despojou-se, por fim, da Capa de Invisibilidade, e viu-a somente vestida com sua roupa íntima. Porém, não era qualquer roupa, Harry nunca vira peças tão sensuais como essas. Ficou com os olhos desorbitados quando ela aproximou-se até a banheira sorrindo, totalmente consciente do efeito que exercia sobre ele... seus formosos seios pareciam mais lindos que nunca, ao estarem vestidos com um soutien de cetim e renda branca. Além do mais, usava uma calcinha diminuta que fazia combinação.

Ela permaneceu um instante parada na beirada da tina, do modo mais sedutor possível, como se deixando que Harry enchesse a visão com ela... que a desejasse mais que nunca, se isto pudesse ser possível. Então, deu um passo elegante adiante e introduziu-se agilmente na banheira. Harry fechou os olhos para evitar a água que salpicou e, ao abri-los, quase morre da impressão de vê-la a uns centímetros de seu rosto.

- Hermione! - murmurou, assombrado por sua sensual audácia, e afastou-se um pouco para trás torpemente, fazendo muito barulho na água.

- O que se passa, Harry? - perguntou-lhe lentamente e em voz baixa, enquanto aproximava-se dele. - Vou achar que você me tem medo... Não queria que eu o ajudasse em algo...?

Harry achou que era um tonto por surpreender-se e fugir dela, depois de tudo não fazia dias desejando este encontro? _O que estou esperando?_, pensou.

Deixou que ela o alcançasse, enquanto tirava sua camisa e a lançava fora da banheira. Maravilhou-se da sorte de ter uma garota tão bela e sensual como Hermione a seu lado, e com este pensamento tomou-a pelo pescoço, e beijou-a com toda a paixão que vinha refreando na última semana.

Ela respondeu seu beijo quase com fúria, ao tempo em que suas mãos buscavam, desesperadas, o modo de abrir a calça dele. Ao logra-lo, soltou-se de Harry e submergiu para ajuda-lo a baixar a calça pelas pernas, emergindo com ela para retira-la da água. Imediatamente, colou-se à boca de Harry e encurtou qualquer distância que separasse seu corpo do dele. Harry abriu os olhos surpreso e tremendamente deleitado de sentir seu corpo tão próximo, enquanto sentia as mãos de Hermione baixando sua boxer até os joelhos e, a partir daí, terminou de tira-la com um de seus pés.

Harry sentia um calor e um prazer que não havia sentido nunca, cegante e alucinante... produzia-lhe certa sádica complacência que Hermione estivesse atuando assim por ele. Deslizava suas mãos desesperadamente por todo o seu corpo, por suas costas, seus seios, seus quadris e o que alcançava de suas pernas... como se fosse a primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo a última.

Impaciente, apressou-se em tirar-lhe o soutien, enquanto sua língua não parava de explorar a boca dela, tentando dizer-lhe, sem palavras, o muito que sentira sua falta... o terrível que era estar sem ela.

Ao conseguir, totalmente enervado de paixão, tomou-a com força e virou-a um pouco para trás, para poder alcançar, com sua boca, um de seus mamilos, ao passo que uma das mãos apertava o outro. Escutou-a gemer enquanto sua boca mordia, lambia e provava... era diferente... o fato de estar dentro da água fazia ser mais excitante. Sentir, com a língua, a pele dela molhada o deixava louco. Mudou de objeto de exploração, agora devorava o outro seio de Hermione, como se isso fosse a única coisa na vida.

Prolongou estas carícias por minutos, sem cansar-se... deleitando o gosto com o sabor de sua pele e o ouvido, com as exclamações de prazer que ela emitia, a qual parecia estar totalmente rendida ao abraço de Harry... deixando que ele explorasse à vontade... beijando, acariciando... amando.

Sem dar-lhe descanso, colou-se ao pescoço dela com a boca, ao tempo em que segurava-a pelos quadris e, de um golpe, aproximava-a dele. Ela gemeu ao sentir a rigidez de Harry sobre sua calcinha e, tomando-o pelas nádegas, enroscou suas próprias pernas nos quadris dele.

Era imperioso... Harry sentia que morreria se não a fizesse sua nesse momento. Olhando-a por um instante nos olhos, depositou de novo seus lábios sobre os dela e, enquanto os acariciava lentamente com a língua, levou uma de suas mãos até a calcinha de Hermione, que nesse instante lhe parecia o objeto mais estorvante e desnecessário do mundo. Cerrou os olhos para desfrutar plenamente de seus demais sentidos... acariciou as suaves e pequenas nádegas de Hermione, antes de dirigir um de seus dedos até a parte da frente onde, sem reservas nem permissão, invadiu sua cálida intimidade.

Harry sentiu-se desfalecer de prazer e gemeu sobre a boca de Hermione... nunca imaginou que alguma pele pudesse ser tão suave como aquela. Sentiu Hermione expectante e escutou-a respirar rápido e de maneira entrecortada, fato que o instou a buscar mais. Introduziu seu dedo delicadamente, maravilhado da sensação... era como suaves pétalas de flor, úmidas e tênues. Hermione gemeu, totalmente comprazida e abriu seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que Harry.

Harry admirou-se ao vê-la... tinha o rosto totalmente ruborizado e não era precisamente pela água quente. Olhava-o ansiosa, como que pedindo-lhe mais... Harry duvidou por um momento mas, não podendo evita-lo e, como se de alguma forma soubesse o que era que tinha que fazer, convidou à tarefa um dedo mais... e logo outro.

Delicadamente, para não machuca-la, sentindo sua excitação e gozo, massageou sua íntima parte, desfrutando da suavidade e da maneira que ela parecia gozar com a carícia. Por instinto, começou a introduzir um pouco mais... e em seguida para fora, e novamente dentro... Hermione arqueou-se em seus braços gemendo de prazer, enquanto suas unhas se aferravam às suas costas, fazendo-lhe um pouco de dano. Harry assombrou-se de vê-la desfrutar tanto, que sentiu que sua própria excitação crescia no instante. Não se deteve... então... algum par de minutos depois, soube, por uma repentina calma, que ela havia chegado ao final... Hermione praticamente desfaleceu em seus braços, esgotada mas totalmente satisfeita.

Ela abriu seus lindos olhos e sorriu-lhe... e Harry devorou sua boca com um beijo cheio de amor e paixão, enquanto fazia o esforço de baixar sua calcinha, que agora lhe estorvava mais que nunca.

Apesar de acabar de chegar ao clímax, Hermione pareceu disposta a buscar mais e respondeu o beijo de Harry com a mesma paixão que ele. Harry guiou-lhe a uma beirada, de modo que ela ficou de costas para a borda da banheira e, ao haver despojado-a de sua última prenda e sem deixar de beija-la com ferocidade, tomou-a pelos quadris e penetrou-a.

O fez com tanta força que, por um momento, temeu tê-la machucado, porém notou que ela desfrutava assim como ele e isso o excitou ainda mais. Hermione voltou a enroscar suas pernas nos quadris de Harry, ao tempo em que este tomava-a pela cintura e admirava-a dobrar-se e gemer de prazer com cada estocada que lhe dava.

Totalmente fora de si, Harry esqueceu-se de tudo e transportou-se para um lugar onde apenas importavam as sensações... fechava os olhos com força, tentando gravar na pedra a felicidade e o prazer que sentia nesse momento ao lado dela. Escutava e sentia a água salpicar entre os dois, arrojada com força para cima cada vez que ele arremetia com fereza contra o corpo de Hermione. Incapaz de resistir mais, baixou seu rosto para submergi-lo entre seus úmidos seios, ao tempo em que sentia sua mente abandonada de todo pensamento, seu corpo de todo a dor, sua alma de toda a preocupação... era a beleza do orgasmo.

Permaneceu ali, sobre o corpo inclinado dela, respirando com dificuldade enquanto recuperava pouco a pouco a noção de realidade. Então, tristemente, tudo ao redor voltou a fazer-se notar por ele... mas, por ora, não importava muito... ainda a tinha em seus braços e enquanto fosse assim, o mundo podia cair em pedaços e a ele não importaria em absoluto.

Ergueu seu rosto e fitou-a... pareceu-lhe tão bela que teve que dizer.

- Hermione... quão bela é você... - ela olhou-o também. - Toda você... quero que saiba que te amo como nunca e como a ninguém... - fechou os olhos e beijou-a na boca, enquanto murmurava: - Deus, é tão doloroso viver sem você, que não poderia suporta-lo outra vez... você é tudo para mim...

Alçou-lhe a cabeça sustentando-a, com suavidade, pela nuca, e sem deixar de beija-la com crescente paixão levou-a de novo para dentro d'água, desejando com toda a sua alma repetir o que acabavam de terminar.

Sua respiração voltava a tornar-se agitada, conforme suas mãos deslizavam-se pelo torso de Hermione, desejava-a tanto que poderia fazer-lhe amor mil vezes sem cansar-se.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, Hermione enfiou suas mãos entre ambos e o empurrou, com mais brusquidão que o necessário, segundo achou Harry. Desconcertado, deu-se conta de que ela não parecia estar desejando repetir a experiência... sua respiração era normal e seu semblante estava sério.

- Harry... - disse ela em silêncio. - isso o que acaba de dizer... é verdade?

Harry tardou uns segundos em recordar o que era que havia dito...

- Claro... você não já sabia? - sussurrou. - Você é minha vida, Hermione... eu não sou nada sem você.

Aproximou-se um pouco dela dentro da água mas, para seu desconcerto, ela afastou-se mais. Magoado por sua atitude, ele se deteve... _Aqui ocorre algo diferente_.

- Hermione... - sua voz tinha um tom de desespero contido. - O que se passa com você? Por que foge de mim?

Ela suspirou ruidosamente e como se tomasse coragem, fechou os olhos e ao abri-los dirigiu-se a uma das bordas da banheira e saiu da água. Horrorizado e sem saber o que pensar, Harry viu-a vestir seu roupão. Ficou com a boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer e tratando de pensar o que havia feito de mal para faze-la ir-se assim.

- Harry... - disse ela por fim. - _tenho_ que terminar... não devo continuar com você. Tinha que esperar que se apaixonasse, que estivesse louco, que não pudesse viver sem mim... e então... Adeus, Harry.

Ela deu meia volta e saiu com passo firme e seguro pela porta, sem olhar para trás... deixando Harry ainda dentro da água, sentindo que o banheiro cairia sobre si e que a banheira se abriria sob seus pés, engolindo-o por completo de uma vez.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Só mesmo um pedido de desculpas pela falta de revisão do texto. Portanto, se encontrarem erros de digitação e de gramática, me desculpem, eu não tive tempo de fazer a devida correção.

**Notas Especiais:**

**- Barbara Jane Potter:** Oh, sim, eu realmente pretendo traduzir mais fics da Julie, e só não começo agora porque estou realmente atopetada de coisas para fazer, incluindo as traduções. Além de PCU, ainda estou traduzindo mais cinco fics, duas das quais já publicadas (Luzeiros Negros e Reverto Umquam). Então, cada coisa a seu devido tempo. Quanto a gostar ou não de D/G, confesso que o shipper é atraente e que eu já li muitas fics com ele, mas foram pouquíssimas as que realmente me agradaram. Com a queda de qualidade e criatividade das histórias D/G's, aos poucos, eu fui deixando o shipper de lado; porém não por culpa dele (que, como eu disse, me atrai) e sim pela forma como vem sendo trabalhado pela maioria dos autores. Pode ser, sim, que mais adiante eu traduza uma fic D/G, claro. Se eu estou em fase de tradução de uma fic slash SB/RL e pretendo traduzir outras, alternando shippers, por que não uma D/G? contudo, já adianto: terei que vasculhar minuciosamente, em busca da fic D/G "perfeita" - o que demanda um pouco mais de tempo. Mas, por ora, não vou prometer nada, simplesmente porque não quero ninguém criando expectativa. Okie dokie? ;-) Por último mas não menos importante, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste aqui também. ;-) Obs.: Por falar em D/G... não sei se digo... se bem que, acho melhor não. Bueno, continue acompanhando a fic. Além de H/H, ela promete outros casais... e É TUDO o que tenho a dizer sobre isso. ;-)

**- Pink Potter:** Hehehe, McGonagall foi mesmo hilária! ;-) E pode deixar que RU continua com pique total. A propósito, já agendei um pedido de autorização de outra fic D/Hr da Jaina, uma que é tão boa quanto RU e já está no penúltimo capítulo. Guarde bem minhas palavras: a fic é ótima. ;-)

**- Murilo Black:** É, eu sei como é, eu mesma acompanho N's fics em espanhol e em português, de vários gêneros e shippers, e não deixo review em quase nenhuma. Mas não é porque não quero, é porque não posso. Quando leio uma fic, acredite, eu não leio apenas ela: sempre tem alguma outra leitura acompanhando, seja material de estudo seja material de trabalho. Sim, é claro que as reviews são muitíssimo bem-vindas aqui, porém eu não tenho o costume de cobra-las. Portanto, relaxe e desfrute da leitura. ;-)

**- la DieDie:** Hm-hum, Drakie ainda vai aprontar das suas - acaso ele pode ficar sem destilar um pouco do seu veneno dignamente Malfoy? Porém, ele não estará sozinho nisso. Coisas estranhas ainda hão de acontecer. ;-) Bueno, eu acho que neste capítulo você não vai poder reclamar da falta de presença de Hermione, né? ;-) Agora, quando eles farão as pazes definitivamente e quando os comportamentos estranhos irão parar... só mesmo acompanhando a história pra ver. ;-)

Entonces, é isso, people. Obrigado pelas reviews!

Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo: "Desolação".

See You Space Cowgirls - and Cowboys! ;-)  
**Inna**


	13. Desolação

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Desolação**

Ao despertar no dia seguinte, Harry permaneceu mais de meia hora deitado em sua cama, tratando de recordar se o que ocorreu no banheiro de Monitoras fora um formoso sonho que se converteu em pesadelo, ou se a espantosa e crua realidade. Chegou à conclusão de que era o segundo e um sentimento de negação e incredulidade o invadiu.

Ainda estava escuro quando levantou-se e vestiu seu uniforme, qual um autômato. Estava seguro de que isto não podia ser real. Não podia ser que depois de um momento como aquele, tão cheio de paixão e entrega, Hermione houvesse terminado sua relação... Espremia o cérebro tentando adivinhar o que levaria a garota a fazer algo assim... tinha que ser uma brincadeira ou um grave erro. Ou, talvez, ela ainda acreditasse que Harry tivera algo a ver com Gina e o estava castigando. Sim... tinha que ser isso.

Com o ânimo um pouco mais elevado, Harry pegou suas coisas e saiu do dormitório cedo, ainda antes que os demais acordassem. Ia determinado a procurar Hermione e esclarecer as coisas com ela. Se era necessário, recorreria a Gina com a esperança de que ela assegurasse a Hermione que entre os dois não havia acontecido nada... estava seguro de que não se negaria a dizer a verdade.

Com passo decidido, desceu à Sala Comum mas não viu Hermione ainda por ali. De fato, pela hora, era provável que ainda não tivesse levantado. Sentou-se nervosamente numa poltrona mais próxima à escada que dava para o dormitório das garotas, estava decidido a falar com ela quando descesse para comer. Teria que escuta-lo... ao menos isso devia.

Se Hermione acreditava que Harry se daria por vencido, sem nenhuma explicação de sua parte, estava muito equivocada. Enquanto houvesse uma esperança de que ela o amasse, de que fora um mal entendido e tudo pudesse ser como antes... não a deixaria fugir sem lhe dar trabalho.

Nesse momento era a única coisa que lhe interessava. Harry pensou que, talvez, estivesse equivocado nas prioridades de sua vida... quiçá havia coisas mais importantes com que preocupar-se... a recordação de Slughorn, Voldemort, o plano de Malfoy... mas neste momento não lhe importavam. Como pensar em tudo isso, se o motor que o impulsionava a andar para frente e enfrentar sua vida estava por abandona-lo? Como afrontaria a todos os demais se se sentia desfeito por dentro?

O simples pensamento de perder Hermione produzia-lhe uma dor desesperadora na alma e no corpo... algo lhe doía fisicamente... era como se houvessem tirado uma parte de si e sentisse saudade dela. Podia sentir o vazio...

O ruído de passos e vozes provenientes da parte superior das escadas, fez que saltasse da poltrona. Olhava, ansioso, para cima, esperando vê-la descer. Viu primeiro Lilá e Parvati, e detrás delas, com o semblante inexpressivo, Hermione.

Deixou que as primeiras passassem por longe para aproximar-se de Hermione. Com infinita inquietação, deu-se conta de que ela olhava-o com indiferença, como se Harry fosse _outro qualquer_... como se todo seu tempo juntos, o sexo ardente da noite anterior e a ruptura apenas houvessem existido na imaginação de Harry. Partiu-lhe o coração e teve medo, mas armou-se de coragem e deteve sua marcha, tomando-a pelo braço com suavidade.

- Hermione... podemos falar? - fitou seus olhos suplicante e apenas encontrou gelo no olhar dela. - Por favor.

Hermione suspirou como resignada.

- Está bem... sobre o que seria?

Harry começou a sentir que estava se fazendo de esperta. Pela primeira vez, olhou-a com irritação e não respondeu imediatamente. Respirou fundo e olhou para outro lado, para não perder a paciência... se queria consertar as coisas, o menos conveniente nesse momento era discutir com ela.

- Descemos junto para o café? - perguntou-lhe, tentando ser amável.

- Me parece, Harry, que o que tenhamos que falar não ocupou tanto tempo, ou sim? - perguntou-lhe cansada. - Creio que prefiro passar meu tempo com outras pessoas _interessantes._

Harry olhou-a incrédulo. Isso havia sido um golpe baixo, e mais que sentir-se irritado experimentou uma terrível dor... foi como se lhe golpeassem o estômago, sentiu que faltou-lhe ar. Apertou os dentes e olhou ao seu redor, para assegurar-se de que ninguém o escutasse, e disse-lhe num tom desesperado:

- Como pode dizer isso? O que _diabos_ ocorre com você? - sussurrou totalmente alterado. - Não entendo o que está ocorrendo entre nós... se é pelo que Malfoy disse, sei que há uma forma de demonstrar que mentiu. Deixe-me fa...

- Harry! – interrompeu ela. - Não me tome mais tempo... O que disse Malfoy não tem nada a ver com isto... de fato, não me interessa se você se enreda com Gina ou quem seja... você é livre para fazer o que tem vontade. - E concluiu com crueldade. - Entenda... _você já não me interessa._

Harry abriu a boca mas não encontrou palavras que saíssem dela... depois de tudo, o que lhe restava dizer? Ele já não a interessava... ela não o amava, nunca o havia amado. Mas, não era possível... uma parte dele resistia em acreditar... Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Hermione empurrou-o ao passar junto dele e reunir-se com _Gina _para sair da Sala Comum juntas... que, por certo, nem sequer voltou a ver Harry depois de tê-lo assediado durante semanas.

Harry acreditou que havia se enganado de planeta esse dia. _Por todos os malditos demônios, o que está acontecendo aqui? _Observou-as sair pela passagem do quadro, sentindo como se sua vida inteira se fosse detrás de Hermione. Permaneceu parado, vendo sem ver... resistindo-se a crer... totalmente desanimado. Como poderia viver sem ela? Se a necessitava como o ar...

Abaixou a cabeça ao senti-la demasiado pesada para suste-la... de fato, todo seu corpo de repente pareceu-lhe muito pesado. O coração batia com rapidez e de forma dolorosa... começou a respirar agitadamente, pensando qual diabos seria a continuação...

- Harry... o que se passou com você?

Ergueu o olhar para encontrar-se com o de Rony, que parecia preocupado. Ao ver seu amigo de tantas aventuras, sentiu algo que jamais havia experimentado: teve vontade de refugiar-se em seu ombro e contar-lhe o que havia ocorrido.. tudo.

Mas, claro, os homens não costumam fazer isso, ainda que o desejem. E menos com alguém que não deve saber o que angustiava seu atribulado coração. Como confessaria a Rony que, apesar de saber que ele também gostava de Hermione, se aproveitara de sua visita à enfermaria e havia-lhe feito amor? E que estivera vendo ela nos últimos meses às escondidas de todos? Não tinha porquê... de todas as formas ela já o havia abandonado.

- Harry... – insistiu Rony. ... é sério, você está me preocupando. Tem uma cara... parece que acaba de enfrentar um Dementador.

- Não é nada... - Harry tirou coragem para não deixar-se dominar por seu pesar. - É que creio que dormi pouco... deve ser cansaço.

Desceram para comer em total silêncio. Harry não podia tirar da cabeça Hermione, nem por um segundo. Pensava de tudo: num momento recordava os cálidos momentos passados a seu lado e no outro tentava esclarecer se ela alguma vez o teria amado ou não, e o porquê de ter-se ido dele. _Ela nunca me disse que me queria... mas me demonstrava. Isso não é mais importante? _Não lograva entender nada...

No refeitório e nas aulas desse dia e de toda a semana, Harry continuou pensando o mesmo. E sempre chegava à mesma conclusão: _sabia_ que ela o havia amado, mas não tinha idéia de porquê o deixara de fazer.

Não voltou a procura-la, nem tentou falar com ela mais... era consciente de que já não havia oportunidade. Ela fora muita clara, ele já não lhe interessava. Se Harry houvesse notado algo em seu comportamento que delatasse algum sentimento para com ela, talvez tivesse lutado para reconquista-la. Mas a observava durante as aulas e no Grande Salão e via-a feliz, despreocupada... falando muitíssimo com Gina ou com Neville... Harry podia jurar que mais de uma vez a descobriu olhando-o de soslaio, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar de satisfação... como se lhe alegrasse que ele estivesse destroçado.

Então, recordava suas palavras no banheiro aquela noite: _"Tinha que esperar que se apaixonasse, que estivesse louco, que não pudesse viver sem mim... e então...". _Mas não podia, não queria crer que _sua_ Hermione lhe houvesse ferido de propósito... que o tornasse apaixonado até a loucura para deixa-lo assim, sem mais, sofrendo por ela... isso, talvez, fosse de outro tipo de mulheres... mas ela? _Ela_, que havia sido sua melhor amiga e que tantas vezes arriscou sua vida para ajuda-lo? Estaria vingando-se de Harry, quando este a assediou? Não, não podia ser isso... ela sabia que havia sido pelos efeitos da maldição... _ela sabia_... que Harry não era o mesmo... Então...

Outra coisa que Harry não acabava de entender era porque, de repente, Gina havia deixado de segui-lo... era muita coincidência que no mesmo dia em que Hermione "mandou-o pastar", ela também o fizesse? Harry soube por Rony que ela terminara com Dino, o que fazia mais inexplicável o assunto. Havia momentos que sentia que ficava louco tentando decifrar o estranho comportamento das duas garotas. Agora sim, estava convencido de algo, as mulheres eram criaturas que _jamais_ entenderia.

Estava tão ensimesmado em sua dor que não percebia os olhares cheios de preocupação de Rony, primeiro para ele e logo para Hermione... e que, então, aparentemente, juntava as pontas. Permanecia em silêncio, acompanhando Harry em todo momento, ainda que este apenas percebesse que o tinha a seu lado.

* * *

Se essa semana sem Hermione se fez longa e dolorosa, não era nada comparado com o que lhe esperava. Talvez o sofrimento de tê-la perdido fosse grande, mas, ao menos, não tinha a tortura de vê-la com um novo namorado ou interessada em alguém que não fosse ele... até esse dia. Se por si só, ver alguém a quem se ama em silêncio com outra pessoa é dilacerante... o que ocorre quando esse alguém é seu _melhor amigo_?

Como Rony e Hermione já se falavam desde o envenenamento do primeiro, ela já lhe ajudava a corrigir algumas de suas tarefas de vez em quando, e Harry, de repente, deu-se conta de que era ela quem se oferecia a fazê-lo, quando antes era Rony quem lhe solicitava...

Aquela noite, na Sala Comum, Harry estava sentado na cadeira frente ao fogo. Sentia uma dolorosa ansiedade no estômago porque sabia que Hermione estava ali, detrás dele, ainda que não a pudesse ver. Era consciente de que se machucava ao permanecer próximo dela, mas não podia evita-lo... sentia necessidade desses momentos: sabê-la próxima, ouvir sua voz, vê-la... embora ela nem sequer reparasse nele.

Rony estava também ali, em uma mesa afastada de Harry, lutando com um difícil ensaio para Snape. Sem ver, Harry sentiu a presença dela aproximando-se de Rony.

- Rony – ouviu que ela lhe disse suavemente. – Gostaria que eu o ajudasse a corrigir esses erros espantosos?

- É sério, Hermione? – ouviu Rony responder. – Caramba, muito obrigado! Já não acertava uma...

- Não se preocupe... deixe-me usar minha própria pluma, creio que a sua já não serve bem... Vejamos.

Harry ouviu o rasgar da pluma enquanto um suor frio percorria-lhe as costas... seria possível que Hermione estivesse flertando com Rony? Teve o impulso de se voltar para vê-los, porém se conteve... não queria que Hermione se desse conta de que ela ainda o machucava... embora, talvez, isso fosse demasiado óbvio de todas as formas, de modo que voltou meio corpo para observar sobre o respaldo da cadeira na qual estava.

O que viu, insignificante talvez para os demais, para ele tomou proporções gigantescamente angustiosas... enquanto corrigia aqui e acolá no pergaminho de Rony, Hermione estava olhando-o e sorrindo-lhe de uma maneira que antes havia reservado exclusivamente para Harry.

Embora Rony não parecesse dar-se conta do sutil flerte de sua amiga, já que estava observando distraidamente as correções que Hermione fazia, Harry não pode evitar sentir-se devastado. Ele sabia que Rony gostava de Hermione... e, pelo visto, ela lhe correspondia. _Por que me faz isto, Hermione! Ele é meu amigo, _pensou, desolado, ao tempo em que olhava-a sorrir para ele.

Sentiu a necessidade de sair correndo dali... voltou-se de novo para o fogo e, consternado, sentiu que os olhos lhe ardiam... lágrimas quentes pugnavam por sair. Isso já era demasiado... não, não choraria por ela... não lhe daria esse gosto.

Levantou-se de golpe decidido a ir-se, quando, de repente, um ruidoso "CRACK!" soou justo diante dele, seguido de outro. Eram Monstro e Dobby. Haviam chegado no momento mais oportuno, pois sua aparição havia surpreendido tanto Harry que, por um momento, esqueceu-se de Hermione e Rony.

- Harry Potter, senhor! – gritou Dobby, olhando preocupado os olhos úmidos de Harry. –

Quem se atreveu a fazer-lhe algum dano?

Harry limpou furiosamente os olhos com o dorso de sua mão, enquanto pelo canto do olho via Rony aproximando-se dele e dos elfos.

- Ninguém, Dobby. – sussurrou para que seu amigo não ouvisse. – É efeito do calor do fogo... esqueça, por favor.

Dobby obedeceu porém pareceu ficar muito inquieto. Sabia o que tinha visto, mas não perguntou mais.

Sua presença e a de Monstro se deviam a que compareciam para prestar um informe das atividades de Draco, já que Harry lhes havia solicitado que o seguissem todo o tempo, para averiguar aonde ia quando desaparecia do mapa e saber o que era que tramava.

- Como se atreveu a ordena-los que fizessem algo semelhante, Harry? – disse Hermione, indignada. – Você é um néscio.

Harry ignorou-a completamente, mas dirigiu-lhe um olhar de intenso ressentimento quando ela já não o via. Como se atrevia a dar-lhe ordens depois do que lhe fizera e quando tinha uma semana que não lhe dirigia uma palavra?

Sua raiva foi tão evidente, que tanto Rony como Dobby perceberam perfeitamente do se tratava. Harry não deixava de ser tão transparente como um cristal, ainda que não se desse conta.

- Bem, Dobby. – dirigiu-se ao elfo. – Me dizia...?

Assim foi como Harry se deu conta de que Malfoy passava seu tempo livre dentro da Sala Precisa, mas fazendo o que, os elfos não o sabiam. Isso competia a Harry averiguar.

O resto do tempo livre que teve na semana seguinte, esteve empregando em tentar entrar na Sala Precisa quando sabia que Malfoy ali estava. Usando sua Capa de Invisibilidade, passava uma e outra vez na frente da parede onde sabia que estava a porta, guardando Draco e seu segredo... mas esta nunca se abriu para Harry.

Não se dava por vencido, isto havia se convertido em sua obsessão... já sem Hermione a seu lado, descobrir Malfoy e desmascara-lo tinha se convertido em seu motivo de viver. Embora, quiçá, não fosse assim, no fundo seu coração sentia que Draco era o culpado de seu rompimento com Hermione e, talvez, quando o visse expulso de Hogwarts se sentisse um pouquinho melhor. Definitivamente, isso ajudaria, pensava esperançoso.

No domingo seguinte, foi um formoso dia de primavera, ensolarado e fragrante. Esse dia, os alunos com dezessete anos completos foram a Hogsmeade para uma sessão especial de treinamento de Aparatação, em vista de seu próximo exame. Entre eles, iam Hermione e Rony. Harry, em troca, tinha que ficar.

Tentava não olhar pelas janelas para não ver o magnífico clima que fazia nesse dia, ao ir caminhando pelos corredores do Castelo sozinho. Dirigia-se, de novo, ao sétimo andar da entrada da Sala Precisa, tentando não pensar em Rony e Hermione juntos em Hogsmeade.

Era tão difícil... por mais que tentasse fazer-se de forte não sabia como suportaria, nem que cara poria no dia em que Rony chegasse, informando-lhe que ele e Hermione contraíram namoro... porque Harry o sentia vir. Pela forma que ela se comportava com Rony, era óbvio que estava fazendo-o apaixonar-se.

Milhares de vezes esteve tentado a falar com ela e questionar-lhe se o estava fazendo somente para feri-lo, mas não teve a coragem. Não entendia por que, se sempre estivera interessada em Rony e não nele, havia mantido um namoro com Harry... e não qualquer namoro. Ela havia se entregado a ele, havia lhe presenteado sua virgindade... Harry sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar dela a imagem que acudia sua mente sem parar, todo o tempo: Hermione nua sobre aquela cama da enfermaria, a ponto de fazer amor pela primeira vez...

Era tão doloroso recordar essa ocasião... e qualquer outra, para dizer a verdade. Porém, era infinitamente pior imaginar Hermione compartindo um momento assim com outro que não fosse Harry... especialmente terrível se fosse Rony.

Concentrou-se em sua tarefa de tentar entrar na Sala Precisa, para esquecer-se de Hermione por um tempo, embora nesta ocasião, igual às outras, resultou infrutífera.

De modo que desistiu de sua tarefa quando aproximou-se a hora do almoço e, retirando a Capa de Invisibilidade, encaminhou-se para o Grande Salão, sabendo que, talvez, Hermione e Rony já estivessem ali.

Ao entrar localizou-os desde a porta, ambos estavam sentados juntos e, ao que parecia, levavam uma conversa muito amena. O olhar de Harry cruzou-se, por um momento, com o de Hermione, e como se esta estivesse esperando vê-lo para atuar, ato seguido e ante a estupefação de Harry e assombro de Rony, tomou a este pelas solapas de sua camisa e plantou-lhe um breve beijo na boca.

Harry ficou como pedra, por uns segundos, no umbral da porta. Foi como se tudo ao redor desaparecesse, deixou de ouvir ruídos e de ver os alunos. Apenas essa cena adquiria valor: Hermione beijando Rony. Tragou saliva e, sentindo que já nada tinha razão de ser, deu meia volta e afastou-se dali.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Se porventura encontrarem erros de digitação/gramaticais ao longo do texto, me desculpem, é que o capítulo não foi revisado.

Agradeço a todos que acompanham esta tradução, especialmente a

**PatyGranger** (_É bom saber que está gostando das histórias/traduções, mana! Outro beijo pra você e reapareça sempre que puder!_); **FAFA** (_O comportamento de Hermione é realmente estranho, na verdade não tem absolutamente nada a ver com ela, mas garanto a você que nos próximos capítulos muito será esclarecido_. _Beijos, e espero não me demorar com a atualização_); **Pink Potter **(_Se "selvagem" não é a palavra para descrever Hermione no cap. anterior, talvez algo como "atrevida" sirva, não? ;-) Quanto a RU, não se preocupe, niña, em breve outro capítulo será upado. Beijo e cheiro!_); **HP SUZANA HH** (_Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história! Certamente, não só eu fico feliz de saber, como também a autora, que sempre dá uma bizoiada na tradução e nas reviews. ;-) Outros beijos pra você!_); **Sweet Lie** (_Eu também acho PCU maravilhosa e não me canso de falar isso pra Julie_. _Quanto ao próximo capítulo, pretendo postá-lo num prazo-limite de duas semanas, não mais que isso. Beijos!); _**Barbara Jane Potter** (Comentário reeditado: _Ehehehe, você queria estar no lugar da Hermione e praticamente o fandom inteiro – inclusive vários moçoilos, ahauhahaua! Mas, enfim, voltando a fic... eu dei a entender que Rony e Luna ficarão juntos, é? Xiii... será que eu disse o que não devia? ;-) Sobre as fics D/G's, até algum tempo atrás eu ainda as lia; na verdade, em se tratando de FFNET eu praticamente li todas em português e em espanhol, descontando aquelas poucas que li em inglês, até porque esse idioma não é lá o meu forte. Serei franca com você ao dizer que, de tantas e tantas fics D/G's que li, somente algumas, separadas a dedo, eu considero realmente boas. A maioria, infelizmente, vêm caindo na mesmice e perdendo qualidade narrativa e inventiva, sem falar daquelas que são verdadeiros contos eróticos sem lógica - claro, isso na minha modesta opinião. Por exemplo, já li fic em que a ruiva era uma autêntica Ginny-Sue, "comendo" Hogwarts inteira em orgias que fariam Baco enrubescer de vergonha, hehehehe! E, bem, não que eu não goste de "lemon" ou de um pornô pesado, mas uma fic 100 por cento suruba ou uma história sem um contexto digno, um "pano de fundo" decente, que sirva de sustentação para a avalanche de pedantismo sexual instaurada, não faz lá o meu tipo. Eu sei, eu sei, Draco e Gina fazem o tipo de "pareja caliente", só que, ao longo das fics, foi exatamente esse "atributo" que acabou 'padronizando' o casal e, de certa forma, empobrecendo-o. Apenas o autor com "feeling" consegue sair dessa mesmice ou então continuar nela, mas dando aquele "charme" à história e à narração, de modo a tornar o desenvolvimento da relação amorosa D/G mais atraente, cativante e realista. Bueno, longe de posar de rígida, se eu critico é porque acho D/G um shipper altamente rico para se restringir à "brigas" e à "sessões de sexo selvagem", afinal são duas personalidades fortes, ousadas e inteligentes, que apenas perdem, a meu ver, para D/Hr. E que a verdade seja dita, eu não generalizo as críticas. Sei que existem fics D/G's muito boas, outras boas, outras agradáveis e outras razoáveis, que valem muito a pena ler/traduzir. Eu só precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para (re)procurá-las e (re)lê-las.. E por falar em traduzir... estava lendo a nova fic da Julieta Potter... Sim, sim, a tal fic D/G, e que é baseada em PCU, como uma crônica do que aconteceu entre Draco e Gina nos bastidores. Pois bem, estava lendo e me bateu a vontade de traduzi-la. ;-) A fic já conta com mais de 100 reviews e segue o mesmo sucesso de PCU, que ultrapassou as 600 reviews. Portanto, me aguarde. ;-) E é tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre isso. ;-) Beijos, ninã, e até!)._

Bueno, é isso. Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo: "Amigos".

See You Space Cowgirls – and Cowboys! ;-)

**Inna**


	14. Amigos

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Amigos**

Sem saber o que fazia, Harry deixou-se ir, talvez por costume, ao lugar onde se sentia mais a salvo, quando tinha vontade de estar a sós. Lentamente, quase arrastando os pés, pois sentia que a energia havia-o abandonado, seus passos o encaminharam para a margem do Lago, onde desabou sobre o banco, aquele em que havia sentado um montão de vezes, com Hermione.

Totalmente derrotado, sentou-se encurvado apoiando seus cotovelos sobre suas coxas, abaixando a cabeça para evitar que olhares indiscretos vissem as ardentes lágrimas que deslizavam por suas bochechas. Esse era o fim, de um golpe perdera seu melhor amigo... e seu maior amor. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando evitar chorar mais, sentia-se estúpido por fazê-lo. Mas era difícil... à sua mente acudiam imagens de Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas, beijando-se pelos cantos, fazendo o que antes era somente de Harry e dela. Isso era asfixiante, Harry sabia que tinha que deixar de machucar-se...

De modo que decidiu mudar de tática... se antes a amara até a loucura, agora se dedicaria a odiá-la... isso faria tudo mais fácil. Ergueu a cabeça e, retirando seus óculos, limpou o rosto, decidido a não sofrer por ela nem mais um pouco. Não que o merecesse... ela era realmente _cruel_, como se não fosse a mesma garota que Harry acreditava conhecer e pela qual havia se apaixonado...

"_Você é cruel..."_

"_Não se importa em machucar os demais..." _

"_É como se já não tivesse coração..." _

Um momento...

Essas palavras...

"_Já não sei quem você é..." _

Ela as havia dito já há um tempo.

Quando Harry, sem sabê-lo, estava sob a Maldição do Unicórnio. E Hermione, perspicaz como sempre, soube que algo não estava bem e investigara para ajuda-lo... Harry sentiu como se lhe abrisse a mente e um raio de esperança iluminasse seu coração... _seria possível que também ela...?_

- O que há, Harry?

Atordoado, Harry pôs seus óculos mas evitou o olhar direto de Rony, que nesse momento sentava-se a seu lado. Por um minuto ou mais, nenhum dos dois disse nada, Rony parecia muito tranqüilo e, com paciência, esperou que Harry o olhasse. Porém, este não tinha intenção de desviar seus olhos da superfície do Lago... não estava pronto ainda para suportar ouvir Rony dizer que ele e Hermione tinham algo. E, claro, não mencionaria que acabara de vê-los beijando-se no Grande Salão.

- Harry – ouviu Rony dizer lentamente - Creio que temos um problema de comunicação e confiança...

Harry não respondeu nada, não sabia de que estava falando.

- Não acha - continuou Rony - que é hora de me dizer o que aconteceu com Hermione e você? ... Por que terminaram?

Harry olhou-o, assombrado, nos olhos, mas continuou sem dizer uma palavra.

- Que _diabos_ fez à ela? – perguntou seu amigo, em tom preocupado. - Hermione está completamente _louca_... e você... parece tão triste. Por todos os demônios, Harry... os dois estão me tirando do sério. O que lhes ocorre?

- Nã-não entendo do que me fala. - gaguejou Harry.

Rony bufou, desesperado.

- De verdade você acreditava que eu seria tão tonto para não me dar conta de que vocês tinham algo? ... Está bem que às vezes sou um pouco distraído, mas disso a não notar que _meus melhores amigos_ passavam o tempo todo olhando-se como bobalhões e sorrindo-se de forma brega – Rony fez uma careta exagerada de sorriso - há uma grande diferença.

Harry abriu os olhos como pratos e pensou se, de verdade, haviam sido tão óbvios. Rony fitou-o como se esperasse que dissesse algo, mas ao ver que não, continuou:

- Tudo começou a partir da maldição do unicórnio, não é? - Harry olhou-o de novo, pensando que encontraria raiva, no entanto somente encontrou pena em seu olhar.

- Eu sempre pensei - prosseguiu Rony, silenciosamente - que Hermione preferia você... mas que você nunca lhe fazia caso. A mim me parecia bonita, inteligente... talvez, por isso alberguei esperanças para com ela, esperava que com o tempo me olhasse como olhava você... Mas ela já gostava de você, não é assim? E depois da maldição, você deu-se conta e começaram a andar juntos, certo? ... eram namorados?

Harry pensou que não tinha porquê prosseguir negando e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

- E por que não me disseram? - perguntou Rony, um pouco decepcionado.

Harry abaixou o olhar para evitar os olhos de seu amigo. _E por que você não me diz que ela acabou de beija-lo, _pensou tristemente.

- Pensávamos que machucaria você saber... eu sinto, Rony, de verdade. Naquele momento, acreditei que era o melhor.

Harry viu Rony, de soslaio, voltar-se para o Lago, enquanto fazia uns característicos gestos de concentração, como quando está enfrentando um exame particularmente difícil. Esperava, com angustiosa expectativa, que em qualquer momento lhe dissesse que, haja vista a relação de Harry com Hermione não ter funcionado, agora era a sua vez.

- Não era grande coisa... - disse Rony, depois de um momento. - De qualquer forma, sempre soube que seria assim... que viria a acontecer. Hermione _sempre_ pareceu tão apaixonada por você, que tudo era questão de que você se desse conta e lhe correspondesse. - sorriu com tristeza. - Eu teria gostado que tivesse confiança em mim... eu teria me alegrado pelos dois, é sério.

Harry assombrou-se do fácil e distante que agora isso parecia... Hermione _sempre_ apaixonada por ele... Rony feliz por eles... pensou que, talvez, as coisas teriam sido muito diferentes se ele e Hermione não levassem seu namoro às escondidas... quem sabe, ainda estivessem juntos.

- E, suponho que, tampouco, me contará o que foi que fez para que ela estivesse tão chateada com você?

Harry saiu de sua letargia ao ouvir isso e virou-se rapidamente para Rony.

- Chateada? - exclamou, incrédulo. - O que _lhe fiz eu? _A ela? De que está falando?

- Como do que estou falando? - disse Rony, por sua vez. - Vocês eram namorados, não é assim? Mas terminaram e agora ela está completamente transtornada... algo você lhe fez, certo? Por isso ela quer ir à forra.

- Rony... – respondeu Harry, lentamente, como se para que seu amigo captasse cada palavra. - É verdade que fomos namorados... mas eu não lhe fiz nada. Ela terminou comigo há semanas, sem nenhuma explicação... simplesmente, disse-me que eu já não lhe interessava. Quem deveria estar chateado e buscando vingança seria eu, não ela.

- Então... por que, demônios, _ela está me usando_ para fazer ciúmes em você? - perguntou Rony, com cara de perplexidade.

- Está... usando você? - Harry sentiu uma repentina alegria, que não pode explicar - Para me fazer ciúmes?

- Você não vê, Harry? - Rony parecia desesperado por fazê-lo entender. - Não observa como me trata, _somente_ quando você está perto de nós? Não viu que me beijou quando você entrou no Salão, enquanto em Hogsmeade somente esteve me ignorando?

Harry não sabia que Rony o tinha visto no Grande Salão...

- Pensei que você não tinha me visto... como eu fui quando os vi...

- Mas você não viu como eu a empurrei para tira-la de cima de mim? - disse Rony, e Harry negou com a cabeça. - Então, olhei para a porta, porque deduzi que você estaria ali, já que Hermione apenas fazia isso com você próximo, e o vi indo-se. Devia ter visto o que se passou em seguida... - ante o assombro de Harry, Rony riu. - Lilá também viu tudo e esvaziou uma jarra de leite na cabeça de Hermione... Eu tive que sair correndo quando ela aproximou-se de mim com o prato de aveia.

Apesar de tudo, Harry não pode evitar sorrir ao imaginar a cena... pensou que era um malvado por alegrar-se, mas, quem sabe, Hermione tivesse merecido... depois de tudo, Rony ainda não terminara oficialmente com Lilá.

Porém, um momento...

Rony a empurrou para tira-la de cima? Então...

- Hermione não interessa você? - perguntou Harry, esperançoso. - Quero dizer, você já não gosta mais dela?

Rony olhou Harry com exasperação, como se não acreditasse que fosse tão lento para entender.

- Harry... francamente, que _tipo_ de amigo pensa que sou?

Permaneceram olhando-se um ao outro, e Harry não necessitou de mais palavras para compreender que seu melhor amigo jamais se interporia entre sua garota e ele... entendeu que Rony havia renunciado a Hermione ao vê-lo apaixonado por ela, que sua amizade era mais importante que qualquer romance.

- Rony... não sei o que dizer.

Rony sorriu, satisfeito de que, por fim, Harry houvesse entendido.

- O que lhe parece se me conta o que se passou entre vocês, e armamos um plano para que ela volte com você e me deixe em paz? - disse Rony, alegremente.

Harry também sorriu e, pela primeira vez em várias semanas, sentiu a cálida e iluminada chama da esperança arder em seu coração. Embora, de repente, tenha recordado que Hermione já não queria saber nada dele e sentiu como se um balão se desinflasse em seu interior.

Mas, de qualquer forma, já nada era tão terrível, pelo menos agora sabia, com certeza, que Rony jamais teria algo com ela, que continuaria contando com sua amizade e, o que era melhor: podia-lhe contar toda a verdade com tranqüilidade e contar com seu apoio e ajuda.

Suspirou e sentiu como se houvessem-lhe tirado uma _bigorna_ das costas: era um alívio poder falar com seu melhor amigo, sem necessidade de ocultar-lhe nada.

Foi assim que narrou-lhe, a grandes rasgos, a maneira como, depois de tomar a poção e livrar-se da maldição, dera-se conta de que realmente estava apaixonado por ela, e que Hermione lhe correspondia. Obviamente, por respeito à garota e por pudor próprio, não comentou o episódio da noite na enfermaria, nem nenhum dos outros encontros com ela. Simplesmente, disse-lhe que haviam decidido ser namorados às escondidas de todos, para não ferir sua amizade com Rony.

Não se podia dizer que Rony estivesse realmente alegre de saber isso, mas parecia resignado e ouvia Harry com atenção, sem fazer perguntas.

Ao chegar na parte da história onde Gina o havia beijado fora da enfermaria, Harry titubeou um pouco e decidiu omitir isso, assim que apenas contou-lhe sobre a queda de Hermione na lama, as zombarias dos Sonserinos e o que Draco dissera.

Rony interrompeu o relato de Harry pela primeira vez, parecia muito irado.

- Demônios, Harry! Malfoy disse isso? Que Gina e você se viam às escondidas? - olhou-o receoso. - Isso não será certo, verdade?

- Rony, sinceramente! - indignou-se Harry. - Me acredita capaz de fazer isso?

- Bom, você vinha se encontrando com Hermione assim por vários meses, por que não?

- Mas é diferente! Eu tinha o compromisso com ela, eu quero a ela... se eu houvesse me visto com Gina, teria sido uma traição para todos: para Hermione, para Dino, para você... e não se ofenda, mas a mim não me interessa sua irmã. - abaixou a voz e agregou tristemente: - Não me interessa ninguém mais que Hermione. Eu a amo, Rony... como um completo idiota.

Rony sorriu de acordo com a explicação de Harry, embora parecesse um pouco envergonhado por tê-lo escutado dizer que amava Hermione.

- Esse imbecil do Malfoy. - disse Rony. - Não entendo com que fim inventaria algo assim... depois de tudo, como poderia saber que você e Hermione eram namorados? E ainda que soubesse, o que ganharia em provocar assim?

- Eu também me perguntei milhares de vezes... ele parecia tão feliz de ver que ela não me falava... talvez só foi para irritar. – cismou Harry.

- Então, Hermione deixou de falar com você? Pelo que disse Malfoy? - Rony parecia cético. - Não posso crer que ela tenha engolido o que disse esse idiota... como se não o conhecesse.

- Mas depois do jogo contra Lufa-Lufa, ela falou comigo de novo. - disse Harry, tentando não recordar o ocorrido no banheiro de Monitoras. - Embora só durásemos dois dias... e depois vem o inexplicável.

- O inexplicável?

- Sim... - Harry olhou-o. - A forma como terminou comigo. Simplesmente disse: "Eu sinto Harry... tenho que terminar, adeus". E justo depois de que havíamos passado um tempo... – duvidou - bem, pois... um bom momento.

- Pois a mim soa como se ela nunca tivesse perdoado você pelo ocorrido com Gina... - concluiu Rony, fazendo como quem não ouvira o último.

- Não, não creio... é difícil de explicar. Ela disse algo estranho. Eu o chamaria cruel. Disse-me que "tinha que fazer apaixonar-me, enlouquecer-me, para então deixar-me"... por que, demônios, faria algo assim?

Rony pensou por um momento, enquanto colocava-se de pé e olhava em direção ao castelo.

- Caracóis, Harry... isso soa como se ela nunca houvesse querido você realmente. Como se houvesse fingido, com o único propósito de feri-lo.

- Exato. - disse Harry, pondo-se de pé também. Sentia uma energia renovada. - E a questão é, que a Hermione que você e eu conhecemos não me faria algo assim... eu era seu amigo, sempre se preocupou por mim. Por que me machucaria de propósito?

Harry e Rony puseram-se em marcha até o castelo, a passo lento, enquanto prosseguiam sua discussão.

- Ademais, ela continua tentando machuca-lo, Harry... - disse Rony, consternado. - Pretende querer algo comigo, para deixa-lo ciumento e feri-lo... Caramba, nunca pensei que Hermione pudesse agir assim. Está tão estranha.

Harry ficou com esse pensamento enquanto entravam pelas enormes portas e começavam a subir as escadas, rumo à Torre. Sim... Hermione estava tão estranha... não parecia ela mesma. Era ela... porém sem coração... era...

- A maldição! - gritou, emocionado, Harry e parou em seco. - É isso, Rony! Hermione é vítima da maldição, como eu fui!

Agarrou Rony pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo com força. Sentia-se tão feliz que achava que iria explodir. Se estava certo, então...

- Ela pode se curar! Você se dá conta? Como eu... quem sabe, com a mesma poção... Deus, talvez ela me ame depois de tudo!...

Rony não respondeu, talvez porque sua cabeça se movia de trás para frente. Teve que retirar Harry de cima e recuperar-se do enjôo antes de dizer:

- Bom... não parece tão descabelado. Você também agia muito diferente, e sinceramente eu já estava começando a odiá-lo pela forma como nos tratava, a Hermione e a mim. Pode ser, mas...

- Mas...? - perguntou Harry, aferrado a sua esperança.

- Mas – continuou Rony, - temos que estar seguros de que lhe passa isso. E suponho que teremos que pedir ajuda aos professores para fazer mais poção. Em que momento teria sido afetada pela maldição? E por que ela?

Harry não o pensou, neste momento não lhe interessava. Acreditou que o mais urgente seria confirmar que Hermione realmente estava sendo vítima da maldição... para isso, cuidava encontra-la em algum livro.

- O livro, Rony. - disse-se, enquanto retomavam a marcha. - Qual seria o livro onde ela encontrou os sintomas da maldição?

Rony deu de ombros.

- Nem idéia, Harry. Nunca me mencionou.

Harry pensou que agora competiria a ele investigar em todos os tomos da biblioteca até encontrá-lo, mas qualquer trabalho parecia-lhe pouco ante a recompensa que seria ter a verdadeira Hermione de volta.

_Deus, que seja isso. Que seja a maldição, por favor,_ rogou, enquanto entravam na Sala Comum. Encontraram-se, cara a cara, com ela, que, evidentemente, havia tomado um banho para retirar o leite que Lilá esvaziara-lhe sobre.

Harry encontrou-a tão provocadoramente bonita, com seu cabelo ainda molhado, caindo sobre seus ombros. Não pode evitar emocionar-se enormemente ao pensar que, talvez, em breve pudesse abraçá-la e beija-la de novo. E o melhor: já não teriam que fazê-lo às escondidas.

Hermione dirigiu-se até Rony e, ante a surpresa deste, parou na sua frente e disse-lhe:

- Você é um infame, Ronald. - disse-lhe, melosa. - Por que não ficou para me defender da louca da sua namorada? Ou o quê? Não gostou do _meu beijo_?

Ao dizer este último, olhou de soslaio para Harry. Contudo, Harry não se irritou, nem sentiu-se mal, pelo contrário, sentiu pena por sua garota pois sabia (ou, ao menos, queria crer) o que era estar possuído pela maldição do unicórnio e não poder controlar os impulsos malvados.

De certo modo, até já achava divertida a situação. Olhou Rony e a cara de espanto que fazia, e riu fortemente.

Hermione e Rony voltaram-no a ver, como se pensassem que havia ficado louco. Especialmente ela, parecia bastante desconcertada, como se seu plano estivesse saindo ao revés. A Harry fascinou ter o poder de saber o que era que estava acontecendo e possuir o controle de sua vida outra vez.

Totalmente despreocupado por fazê-lo diante de Rony e de todos, adiantou-se até uma estupefata Hermione e, tomando-a pelos ombros, tranqüila e descaradamente, beijou-a nos lábios profundamente. Quiçá fosse a surpresa ou outra coisa, mas Harry esteve seguro de que, por um momento, ela correspondeu-lhe de maneira total.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Devo um pedido de desculpas a vocês, pela demora na atualização de PCU. Ocorre que fiquei sem computador por um tempo até adquirir um novo, depois demorei mais um tempinho para fazer o backup da máquina e mais uns dois dias até arrumar a conexão. Na verdade, estou em débito com todas as fics, mas, aos poucos, já estou começando a atualizá-las. Primeiro, Luzeiros Negros, que estava desatualizada horrores, agora PCU, depois será a vez de RU, em seguida de Amor de Meia-Noite e, por fim, a publicação do primeiro capítulo de uma fic slash Sirius/Remus – para os amantes do estilo e do casal

Bueno, em nome de Julie (a autora) e em meu próprio, volto a agradecer a todos que acompanham esta história, em especial àqueles leitores que perdem um pouco de seu tempo para deixar comentários. Muito obrigado, **Sweet Lie** (_Pelo visto, não é só você que acha que Hermione está sob o efeito de alguma maldição, Harry também pensa o mesmo. Será a Maldição do Unicórnio? Será que Gina tem uma parcela de participação na separação de Harry e Hermione? Bueno, não perca os próximos episódios, digo, capítulos. ;-)_);**FAFA**_ (Hermione beijou o Rony, mas o Rony de PCU provou ser melhor que o de HBP, não acha? ;-)_ _E não se preocupe, o sofrimento de Harry não está perto de acaba - embora, claro, todas as dúvidas sejam sanadas. ;-) Porém, isso você saberá lendo os próximos capítulos. ;-) Portanto, até lá!)_; **HP SUZANA HH** (_Moça, eu acho que vi uma ou duas fics de sua autoria por aqui, pelo FFNET. ;-) Quando eu tiver um tempinho, vou dar uma checada. Mas então, onde paramos? Ah, sim, quando a maldição vai acabar. Hmm... e se não acabar? E se o fim reservado para os dois pombinhos não for dos melhores? E se... – percebendo o olhar de puro desespero de Suzana - ahauahauhaua, ok, eu vou parando por aqui, antes que você me peça maiores explicações sobre o que eu não posso adiantar. Pense que, talvez, eu só esteja brincando com você, ok? ;-) E não se desespere, eu preciso de você emocionalmente estável para ler os próximos capítulos. ;-) ); _**Bárbara Jane Potter **_(Bueno, eu não disse que Rony e Luna não ficariam juntos, não é mesmo? Eu só perguntei se dei a entender que ficariam. Quem sabe eu só estivesse brincando com as palavras e com as certezas do leitor – coisa que Rowling se diverte fazendo. ;-) Sobre o eu gostar de H/G, devo me desculpar, mas eu cometi um sério erro nos comentários anteriores – o qual já corrigi. No lugar de D/G, eu havia colocado H/G. Mas foi tudo produto de uma confusão mental, hehehehe! Pessoalmente, não gosto do shipper H/G, sequer leio fics H/G – o mesmo valendo para fics que tenham como par romântico, o shipper R/H. Bueno, quem me conhece do fandom, sabe quais são minhas preferências e elas, definitivamente, nunca incluíram os shipper R/H e H/G. O mesmo não se aplicando ao shipper D/G, do qual realmente gosto. Sobre o significado de "lemon", digamos que é o mesmo que NC-17, ou seja, é uma palavra usada para designar cenas de sexo explícito. PCU é uma fic de conteúdo "lemon", por exemplo. A fic D/G que a Julie está escrevendo, com os acontecimentos D/G que se passaram nos bastidores de PCU, também possui cenas lemon. E sim, eu pretendo traduzi-la futuramente. Quero adiantar a tradução de PCU, para poder começar a tradução dessa fic D/G, mas não vou prometer nada por conta do pouco tempo disponível de que disponho. Encare apenas como um projeto sério, por enquanto. Sobre o porquê de Hermione estar fazendo Harry sofrer... já consegue ter uma idéia? ;-)_ ); **Jessy** (_Eu entendo as suas dores e me solidarizo com elas. ;-) Mas acho que depois deste capítulo, você já pode ficar um pouco mais tranqüila, pelo menos no que diz respeito às intenções de Rony para com Hermione._ _Definitivamente, o Rony de PCU é melhor que o de HBP. ;-) Quanto ao seu computador, espero que as coisas melhores para você o quão breve. Obrigado, de coração, pela dedicação a fic e, se tudo der certo, conto com sua presença nos próximos capítulos, você na sua casa e eu na minha. :-) _); **FranciGranger** (_Muito, muito, muito obrigado pelo elogio à tradução, Franci. E em nome da Julie que, quando pode, dá um olhada na tradução e nas reviews, eu agradeço o fato de você estar gostando da fic. Quanto às suas perguntas, vou responde-las na seqüência: 1º) Tenho traduzido até o capítulo 16 – sem revisão. Era para eu já ter traduzido até o capítulo 20, mas como fiquei sem computador por um tempo e como estou traduzindo outras fics além desta, não pude me adiantar. 2º) Sim, a fic tem por parâmetro os eventos de HBP, o que significa dizer que, com exceção dos casais românticos, a história segue o mesmo roteiro do livro. 3º) Há uma continuação de PCU, que não é bem uma continuação, mas uma história desfragmentada de PCU, com foco no shipper Draco/Gina e no que aconteceu entre eles, no decorrer dos acontecimentos relatados em PCU e que os leitores não "viram" – até porque não foram mencionados pela autora. Essa fic D/G, eu também pretendo traduzir. 4º) Sim, eu sou fã do trabalho da Rakaomi e tenho a pretensão absurda de traduzir a fic homérica "Una Hermine para Recordar" (excepcional, é a palavra para descreve-la), que ultrapassa 2MB na versão em HTM que tenho dela. Tenho desejos alucinantes de traduzi-la, o que seria um grande feito (ou total loucura), considerando o tamanho dela. Mas valeria a pena, embora eu tivesse que me dedicar somente à sua tradução, por motivos bastante óbvios – olhando o comprimento da fic e suando só de pensar na tradução.)_

Bueno, acho que é isso. Por hoje vou parando, pessoal. Beijo a todas vocês que deixaram review (Sweet, FAFA, SUZANA, Bárbara, Jessy e Franci) e abraço a todos!

Hasta pronto!

**Inna**


	15. A Busca Dele, a Confissão Dela

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**A busca dele, a confissão dela**

Respirar seu aroma, estreitar seus ombros com suas mãos, sentir seus doces lábios nos seus, saborear seu alento... apreciar, com infinita felicidade, que ela lhe permitia explorar sua boca com a língua... Por um momento, Harry acreditou que estava sonhando.

É incrível o que um beijo dado pode acarretar no ânimo de quem o recebe, e Harry deu-se conta de que essa lenta e candente indagação da boca de Hermione estava fazendo com que sua mente voasse longe, e que seu corpo começasse a experimentar certa excitação, que não era conveniente nesse momento.

De modo que, antes que o público presente notasse algo, Harry teve que finalizar seu beijo e soltar a uma desconcertada Hermione, embora não sem pesar. Deu-se conta de que os poucos ali presentes, incluindo Rony, presenciavam a cena assombrados e expectantes. Hermione e ele olharam-se nos olhos por uns segundos, e Harry podia jurar que via paixão e amor nos castanhos dela.

Não se surpreendeu quando Hermione piscou e, ao abri-los de novo, olhou-o com intenso desgosto... pelo contrário, Harry alegrou-se disso, pois era uma pista mais que lhe demonstrava que ela, sim, encontrava-se sob os poderes da maldição.

- Como se atreve... Harry Potter! – disse-lhe, furiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava o braço direito e descarregava sua mão na direção do rosto de Harry.

Mas agora não pegou-o desprevenido como da outra vez. Esperando tal reação de sua parte, e graças a seus bons reflexos de jogados de Quadribol, Harry ergueu, por sua vez, a sua mão e deteve no ar o braço dela, ato que irritou-a mais.

Sorriu com malícia, enquanto ela forcejava para libertar seu pulso do forte apertão de Harry, e sussurrou-lhe o mesmo que havia dito ela a Rony um momento antes:

- O quê... não gostou do meu beijo?

Sem esperar resposta, Harry levou a mão dela até seus lábios e roçou com eles o dorso desta, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos. Hermione ruborizou-se ligeiramente, pela maneira que o verde olhar de Harry parecia atravessar-lhe a alma. Tentava dizer-lhe, sem palavras, o que faria com ela quando estivesse curada...

Hermione voltou a tirar de sua mão, libertando-a, por fim e, bufando de indignação, deu a meia volta para subir aos dormitórios das garotas.

Harry seguiu-a com os olhos até que se perdeu de vista, suspirou profundamente e, então, olhou ao seu redor. Os poucos Grifinórios que havia nesse momento na sala, e que não perderam detalhe de nada, rapidamente voltaram as mãos à obra ao que estavam fazendo antes do beijo.

Girou para Rony, que sorria-lhe entre divertido e incrédulo. Parecia sinceramente assombrado da ousadia de Harry.

- É isso, Rony. - afirmou-lhe Harry com segurança. - Eu sei... eu sinto. Apenas me resta confirma-lo. E não descansarei até consegui-lo.

Fiel à sua palavra, Harry passou o resto daquele domingo na biblioteca, procurando entre milhares de livros, segundo lhe pareceu. Rony ajudou-o um pouco mas, depois da comida, desapareceu com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e não voltou.

Harry não o culpava, nem se ofendeu por isso. Esse dia primaveril era formoso e cálido... um verdadeiro desperdício era passa-lo dentro do Castelo. No entanto, por razões óbvias, Harry não se importou de investir toda a tarde lendo tomo atrás tomo, de velhos livros de maldições, animais mágicos, poções e até de transtornos mágicos de conduta. Teve que desistir quando a senhora Pince botou-o para correr da biblioteca, porque era hora de fechar.

Deu-se conta, desiludido, que não resultaria tarefa fácil depois de tudo. Tentou imaginar quanto tempo estaria Hermione buscando os sintomas de Harry e em quantos livros, até tê-lo encontrado. Agora valorizava mais que antes, esse esforço e empenho que havia realizado a garota por ele. _Ela me ama... apenas isso o explica_, pensava com doçura. _Esteve lendo antes de sair de férias... e depois, levou vários volumes para sua casa e foi quando o encontrou_, recordou.

Harry se deu um golpe na frente com a palma de sua mão, o teria! Se a bibliotecária ainda conservava alguma lista dos livros que Hermione levou nas férias, seu tipo de busca se reduziria muito mais. Isso faria seu trabalho mais rápido e simples. Seria a primeira coisa que faria de manhã cedo: falar com a senhora Pince.

Sentiu-se um pouco mais leve e se foi, feliz, para dormir, pensando que era somente questão de tempo para que as coisas com Hermione se arrumassem. Enquanto isso, tinha fresco em sua memória um beijo com o qual sonhar...

* * *

Durante as duas semanas seguintes, Harry teve que alternar seu tempo livre entre a busca bibliotecária, intentos falidos de tirar de Slughorn sua recordação, e tentativas de averiguar o que fazia Malfoy dentro da Sala Precisa. Teve que resignar-se em prosseguir lendo livros aos montes, pois a bibliotecária recusou-se a dar-lhe alguma informação sobre os tomos que Hermione levou nas férias de Natal. Alegava argumentos ridículos sobre segredos profissionais, os quais Harry não pode rebater.

Era desesperador e exaustivo, sobretudo porque em nenhuma das três empreitadas tivera êxito algum. Porém, os fracassos não o desanimavam, continuava empenhando-se nelas com tanta energia como no primeiro dia. Depois de tudo, sua felicidade e sua esperança dependiam disso.

Afortunadamente para Harry e para Rony, Hermione parecia ter desistido de seu empenho em molestar o primeiro flertando com o segundo, depois de mais duas ou três ocasiões que tentou. Seguramente percebeu que não estava servindo de nada, pois Rony saía fugindo e Harry parecia achar mais graça do que enfadar-se.

Assim, que ela passava seus dias metida em suas coisas de sempre: suas aulas, seus livros, seus deveres. Não dirigia a palavra a nenhum dos dois. Nos tempos livres que ela tinha, Harry (que não lhe tirava os olhos de cima nuca) notava-a distante de tudo e de todos, com um gesto de profunda impotência, como se não lhe ocorresse outra coisa a fazer para molestar Harry. Ele se entristecia até a alma de vê-la assim, e rogava para que ela não pensasse que seria boa idéia tratar de dar o fora em Harry com algum outro garoto.

Obstinado em encontrar a forma de ajudar Hermione, Harry ficava, às vezes, até muito tarde no Salão Comunal, folheando livro após livro, até que o fogo da chaminé se extinguia por completo.

Uma noite nisso estava, sentindo que os olhos pinicavam de cansaço e que a cabeça explodiria pelo sono que tinha. Assim, que decidiu que por essa noite era suficiente, e fechou de golpe o livro que tinha nas mãos, determinado a subir para dormir. Levantou-se da poltrona, fechando os olhos com força e esticando os braços, bocejou ruidosamente.

Quase morre de susto quando, ao abrir os olhos, viu Hermione parada justamente diante dele, de costas para o fogo da chaminé.

- Demônios, Hermione! – exclamou, levando uma mão ao peito. - Que susto me deu! O que faz aqui?

Ela não respondeu. Passava-lhe algo raro. Surpreso, Harry percebeu que nos olhos dela brilhava algo que não era precisamente o reflexo das chamas... era malícia pura. Engoliu em seco, ao notar que lhe sorria provocativamente e ver que estava vestida somente com aquela pequena camisola branca, que Harry conhecia tão bem. Aparte disso, nada. Era uma noite quente, depois de tudo.

Harry, que não era feito de pedra, começou a deixar-se levar pelo abismal desejo ao ver sua garota apresentar-se nessa incitante forma, que não deixava lugar a dúvidas qual era sua intenção. Por um momento, viu-se ele mesmo tomando-a em seus braços e fazendo-lhe amor de maneira quase feroz.

Mas o cérebro do garoto, quiçá exercitado depois de tanto ler, pode impor-se sobre os impulsos de seu corpo e mandou-lhe um claro sinal de advertência. _Recorda que provavelmente esteja sob a maldição... e se é assim, suas intenções não são o que parecem._

Teve que fechar os olhos por um momento para deixar de ver sua quase nudez e recuperar seu ritmo cardíaco. Tentou dominar as reações de seu corpo, e então abriu-os de novo, mais seguro de si mesmo e enfrentando o doce olhar de mel dela, que parecia questionar-lhe o que estava esperando.

_Seguramente tenta seduzir-me de novo, para voltar a dar-me o cano, _pensava. _Como os ciúmes com Rony não funcionou, está procurando outro plano._

Tinha que evitar, a todo custo, cair no seu jogo. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que podia aproveitar sua súbita amabilidade. Limpou a garganta, nervoso, e, tomando-a pelos braços, a fez sentar-se na poltrona junto com ele, porém cuidando de guardar as distâncias, já que não estava muito seguro de poder resistir se sentia o seu suave corpo próximo do seu.

- Que bom que veio, Hermione. - sussurrou-lhe, soando mais alterado do que queria. - Precisamente desejava falar com você sobre algo muito sério.

- Falar? - zombou ela, sedutoramente. - Está seguro de que quer _falar_?

- Sim, de fato, há algo que quero perguntar-lhe. - disse Harry, tentando não olhar para a sugestiva forma dos seios dela. - Lembra quando você esteve lendo, à procura da maldição que me acometia? - ela olhou-o, estranhada. Ele, esperançoso. - Poderia me dizer como se chama o livro onde a encontrou, por fim?

- Creio que não recordo isso... _Harry._ – respondeu, pondo um incitante ênfase em seu nome. O garoto estremeceu de excitação e começou a suar copiosamente. Ela lhe perguntou: - O que importa isso agora? Não gostaria de fazer algo mais _emocionante_ que ler?

Harry pôs todo seu esforço em conservar a mente clara e tirar vantagem da ocasião de ter Hermione disposta a ouvi-lo. Embora morresse de vontade de fazer-lhe amor, não queria, nem podia abusar da situação, parecia-lhe que não era justo, já que ela não estava bem. _Breve teremos tempo para isso quando você estiver curada,_ pensou.

Titubeou um momento, pensando se seria conveniente informar à ela das suspeitas de que, talvez, estivesse sob a maldição do unicórnio, recordando que a ele havia ajudado sabê-lo, pois assim pode entender o que lhe passava e havia logrado controlar até certa medida seus pensamentos negativos.

Assim, que decidiu dizer-lhe o que pensava que lhe ocorria, com a esperança de que ela dissesse que livro era e podê-la ajudar.

- Sabe, Hermione? Queria perguntar-lhe algo... - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa, era um gesto que Harry adorava. - Não tem se sentido um pouco estranha ultimamente? Assim, como se seus sentimentos pelos demais houvessem mudado para ruim? Como se algo lhe obrigasse a... fazer coisas que antes não teria feito... porque causam dano em outros?

Hermione ficou pensativa um momento, enquanto Harry tratava de não deixar rolar sua imaginação, ao pensar no que poderiam estar fazendo ao invés de estar falando.

- Bom, agora que pergunta... - disse ela, por fim - Sim, me sinto um pouco diferente. Mas a verdade, estou melhor que nunca.

- Melhor? Por que o diz? - perguntou ele, embora já soubesse da resposta. Recordava o emocionante que era ser malévolo e não sentir remorsos.

Hermione sorriu e suspirou, enquanto olhava Harry com um gesto triunfal.

- Porque já não sofro por você.

Harry ficou gelado. De que falava ela, se quem havia sofrido desprezos e enganos havia sido ele? Acaso, havia-lhe feito algo sem dar-se conta?

- Tem sofrido por mim? - sentia-se realmente mal. - Não sabia, Hermione... eu sinto tanto, de verdade. Se eu pudesse, voltaria o tempo e evitaria fazer tudo o que lhe machucou.

Para seu desconcerto, ela riu com vontade antes de dizer-lhe:

- Então, teria que regressar seis anos e evitar ter vindo a Hogwarts, Harry!

- Não a compreendo... - estava perplexo.

- Já sei que não. Sempre o mesmo distraído. Um grande bruxo, um grande amigo... um grande amante, também. - fechou um olho, sem deixar de sorrir. - Mas um distraído total, que nunca se inteirou de que sua melhor amiga o amava desde o dia em que, ainda sendo um menino, arriscou sua vida para salva-la do trasgo.

Harry sentiu como se a terra se abrisse a seus pés, não podia crer. Sentiu-se lisonjeado e comovido por suas palavras. Desde então tinha o seu amor e não havia se dado conta? Desde _anos_? Recordou o que havia dito Rony: _"Hermione sempre pareceu tão apaixonada por você". _Era incrível que até Rony tenha se dado conta e ele não.

- Caramba, Hermione... – sentia-se um imbecil por tê-la feito sofrer. - Não o sabia. Deste então?... isso quer dizer que quando Cho e eu...

- Exato, Harry. Quando você e ela... foi uma época que não quis relembrar, em verdade. Você não tem idéia o terrível que era ter que fingir que me alegrava por você, quando o único que queria era que me visse como via a ela. Sentia que nem ela nem ninguém o queria como eu o fazia deste muito.

Harry baixou o olhar, realmente consternado. Saber aquilo tinha-lhe feito até esquecer o ardente desejo que sentia momentos antes. Era verdadeiramente lancinante, para ele, saber que todos estes anos Hermione havia sofrido, em silêncio, por sua causa, e mais agora que sabia o que era amar a alguém e não ser correspondido. Não soube como pedir perdão.

- Nunca o imaginei. E, para ser sincero, eu acreditava que você gostava de Rony. - disse-lhe e ela sorriu condescendente. – Quando se passou o do unicórnio e eu descobri o quão bela que você era... e percebi que gostava de você, pensei que você nunca se fixaria em mim. Além do mais, estava tão irritada quando Rony saía com Lilá... parecia ciumenta dele.

- Bom, sinceramente Harry... terá que entender que eu não ia esperar toda a vida, ou sim? Não vou dizer que me apaixonei por Rony, mas é certo que havia abrigado algumas esperanças com ele, já que você me parecia tão distante. - fitou Harry profundamente e, por um agradável momento, ele acreditou ver em seus castanhos olhos a ternura da verdadeira Hermione. - Nunca imaginei que você procuraria em mim algo mais que minha amizade... foi uma total surpresa que naquela noite me seguisse até a sala de aula e me beijasse... Me deu ilusões, porém no outro dia sua atitude mudou. Parecia obcecado em levar-me para cama somente.

Harry esteve a ponto de protestar, mas ela prosseguiu:

- Claro que agora sei que estava sob os poderes da maldição, mas naquele momento não tinha idéia. Portanto, voltei a sofrer por você. Era desolador que você desejasse meu corpo, quando eu desejava entregar minha alma. Depois, imaginei e confirmei que você estava enfeitiçado, encontrei a cura... mas não dormia, pensando se depois de tomar a poção você ainda queria ter algo comigo. Necessitava sabê-lo, por isso peguei sua Capa de Invisibilidade e saí para vê-lo, não podia esperar. Doía-me a alma saber se realmente você me queria, se voltaria a me beijar. Por isso, quando o visitei na enfermaria, e você me disse "preciso de você", e me beijou com paixão... fui tão feliz que não podia acreditar. Mas continuava tendo medo. Que tal se de manhã você já teria mudado de opinião?

Hermione suspirou, e Harry não quis interrompê-la. Parecia-lhe extraordinário que ela, por fim, estivesse comunicando-se com ele. Era doloroso, mas necessário.

- Então, naquela mesma noite, extasiada por seus beijos e carícias, sentindo que, por fim, se cumpria meu sonho de ter o seu carinho, me deixei levar pela paixão... permiti que me fizesse amor. Foi o mais maravilhoso que me aconteceu. Como a recompensa por todos esses anos de amá-lo em silêncio. De verdade, não me arrependo, Harry... você foi tão terno e gentil. E sabe o que é o melhor? - olhou-o nos olhos e Harry notou, com espanto, novamente uma sombra de malignidade nos dela. - Que depois que você me fez sua, me senti... livre. Sem medos. Sem tristeza. Foi como se já não dependesse de você para ser feliz.

_A maldição,_ pensou Harry. Assim como nele se ativou com o primeiro beijo, ao que parecia com ela havia sido ao fazer amor.

Embora ainda Hermione parecesse disposta a continuar falando, Harry interrompeu-a. Obedecendo um impulso, tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e olhou-a com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

- Sei que não posso mudar o passado, Hermione. Mas se você me permitir, posso compensa-la, deixe-me ajuda-la a libertar-se da maldição, assim poderá saber se, na realidade, ainda quer estar comigo ou não.

- De que está falando, Harry? - disse ela, soltando-se de suas mãos. - Qual maldição?

- A do unicórnio... creio que você também está afetada por ela. Creio que devemos assegurar-nos e pedir a Slughorn que nos faça mais poção, e então...

Hermione pôs-se de pé bruscamente, olhando Harry espantada.

- Está louco... não sei do que fala. Eu não tenho nenhuma maldição sobre mim... é absurdo! Asseguro que nunca em minha vida me senti melhor...

Dito isto, dirigiu-se, a passo veloz, para o dormitório das garotas, deixando Harry esgotado e com uma rara mescla de sentimentos.

Por um lado, estava quase seguro de que a maldição pesava sobre ela, o que, de certa forma, o tranqüilizava, mas havia-lhe assustado a sua negativa em reconhecê-lo e o seu rechaço em querer mudar.

O que aconteceria se ela não quisesse tomar a poção?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Desculpem pelos erros que, eventualmente, possam ter encontrado ao longo do capítulo, mas eu não tive tempo de revisar o texto como gostaria.

Em nome da Julie, agradeço pelas reviews a:

**Krol M.** (_Eu também considero essa fic um romance porreta. ;-) Porém, um esclarecimento: não fui eu quem a escreveu, eu sou apenas a tradutora. Julieta Potter, ou Julie para os íntimos, é a autora da fic, que, originalmente, foi escrita em espanhol. Beijos!_); **FranciGranger** (_Se fosse o Rony da Rowling, na melhor das hipóteses veríamos um barraco daqueles e na pior das hipóteses, PCU não seria uma fic H/H, mas R/H. Porém, felizmente, o Rony da Julie é mais maduro, a Hermione é sábia optando pelo cara 'certo', e o Harry da Julie é muito mais homem que o Harry de todos os seis livros da série, especialmente o sexto – mas isso é somente a minha sincera opinião. ;-) E obrigado pelo apoio e voto de confiança, eu também espero conseguir realizar o meu desejo de traduzir "Una Hermione para Recordar". A propósito, eu não sei se você já viu, existe uma outra fic da Rakaomi que está fazendo o maior sucesso a qual estava pensando seriamente em traduzir. O título dela é "Pegado a ti" e é uma comédia-romântica maravilhosa. Da última vez que vi a fic, ela ainda estava em andamento. No caso, eu teria que esperar a autora termina-la, para ver as condições de tradução, já que as fics da Rakaomi tendem a ser imensas, você sabe... Bueno, até o próximo capítulo! Beijos!_); **HP SUZANA HH** (_ahauahauhauahau, lamento informa-la que se depender da história, as suas unhas não vão voltar a crescer tão cedo, porque haja reviravoltas! ;-) Portanto, sugiro a você ter sempre por perto uma xícara de chá calmante quando for ler PCU. Só suspenda nas cenas quentes que ainda estão por vir e que serão de tirar o fôlego, mwahauhauahauaha! ;- Três vivas pra Julie, pela overdose de cenas lemon H/H! Ypi, ypi, ypi, urra! Ypi, ypi, ypi, urra! Ypi, ypi, ypi, urra! ;- Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **Sweet Lie **(_Acho que com esse capítulo, você chegou à conclusão de que, sim, Hermione está sob o efeito da Maldição do Unicórnio. Realmente, o comportamento dela não casa com a personalidade que tão bem conhecemos. Se você parar para pensar, a maldição do unicórnio criada pela Julie é quase parecida com a poção de amor abordada por Rowling em HBP, ou seja, ela altera drasticamente o comportamento da pessoa afetada, obscurecendo os sentimentos puros e deixando à flor da pele apenas os impulsos sexuais. Na verdade, essa foi a idéia da Julieta, usar HBP como parâmetro para mostrar ao leitor a diferença entre amor e paixão. Em PCU, vemos que Harry e Hermione realmente se amam, que ambos têm uma história de parceria e que tudo era apenas questão de tempo e oportunidade, de modo que o sexo entre eles torna-se mais belo por nascer desse amor, e não de uma paixão arrebatadora porém passageira, ou de um "amor ilusório". Ah, e para o seu desespero particular, adianto que o inferno de Harry está apenas começando, mwahauahauhaua! ;-_ _Portanto, prepara-se, dias piores virão. ;- Beijos e até!_); **FAFA** (_Sim, o Rony de PCU é ótimo, e vai continuar a provar o seu valor em outras ocasiões. Quanto à cura de Hermione... peça um pouco de chá calmante a SUZANA para combater a ansiedade, porque tão cedo Hermione ficará curada; acredite, é mais complicado do que imaginamos, a autora fez um excelente trabalho não facilitando as coisas para o casal – e para o leitor. É também por isso que eu adoro a Julie! Menina má, mwahauahuahau! ;- __Beijoca e até!_);**Bárbara Jane Potter **(_Ho ho ho, eu estou parecendo Dumbão, é? – olhando por trás de óculos meia-lua. Só espero não ter o mesmo fim que ele, ahauahauhaua! – olhando para os lados, à espera de um Avada Kedavra de um leitor emputecido com tantos enigmas. ;- Bueno, a única "desculpa" esfarrapada que posso dar, é que brincar de fazer suspense com os acontecimentos futuros de uma fic é privilégio de tradutor. Ah, e como eu me divirto! ;- – Inna saindo rapidamente pela tangente, antes de receber o impacto fulminante do raio verde no meio da fuça! Ahauahauhauahau! Enfim, - mudando estrategicamente de assunto - aqui entre nós e o resto do mundo, eu também não suporto R/H-H/G. Chega a ser algo doentio essa minha aversão, eu já li de TUDO, até fic com shipper-tosqueira, mas não consigo ler uma única história sequer com esses dois shippers. Agora respondendo as suas perguntas: 1) Sim, estou acompanhando a fic; 2) O título dela é "Crónica de un Imposible"; e 3) Sim, possui cenas lemon, a própria Julie fez questão de anunciar isso, com muito orgulho. A propósito, se quiser arriscar uma leitura em espanhol, o link da fic D/G da Julie é este aqui: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2845335(barra)1(barra). E sim, a amizade de Harry e Rony em PCU revelou-se mais bonita. ;-) P.S.: Eu também achei hilária a cena do "banho de leite" de Hermione. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_).

A todos que acompanham a história e não comentam, meu muito obrigado, de igual forma. ;-)

Hasta pronto, amigos!

**Inna -** que vai tentar ser mais sucinta nos próximos comentários. ¬¬' 


	16. Ajuda com Chapéu de Lã

Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio

Título original: "Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio" 

Autora: Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16**

**Ajuda com chapéu de lã**

Harry deixou-se cair pesadamente na poltrona, totalmente entristecido, convencido de que havia dado um fora com Hermione. Lamentou-se tê-la espantado ao ponto dela sair correndo, ao tê-la contado sua suspeita de que estivesse enfeitiçada. Não devia dizer-lhe aquilo, ao menos não tão cedo; perdera, quem sabe, sua única oportunidade de falar com ela e de que lhe confessasse seus sentimentos.

_Estúpido que sou, logo quando ela estava revelando seu verdadeiro sentir e pensar... parecia ainda disposta a dizer mais, não devia interrompê-la. Eu que morria por escuta-la dizer que me ama... devia esperar. Sou um idiota precipitado..._

Era verdade que, por ora, arruinou a nascente comunicação com ela, porém essa conversação dava-lhe novas esperanças, apesar de não ter logrado que ela lhe dissesse o nome do livro. Suas ilusões agora centravam-se no fato de que Hermione, por enquanto, parecia fazer predominar seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a maldição do unicórnio. Se não fosse assim, não lhe teria declarado que o havia amado desde os onze anos e que estivera sofrendo por ele, desde então. A questão agora era, pensava Harry, se ela _ainda_ o amava.

O garoto tentou analisar, palavra por palavra, o que sua amiga havia-lhe dito, tratando de descobrir a verdade oculta. _Me amava quando se entregou a mim na enfermaria, disso não cabe dúvida. Ao que parece, a maldição fez efeito depois desse instante... então, se consigo curá-la... seu sentimento real continuará sendo amor?_... Torturava-se por sabê-lo.

Esteve um tempo refletindo a respeito e, em pouco tempo, recostou-se na poltrona para descansar a cabeça, a qual doía-lhe com pontadas regulares. Fechou os olhos, pensando que, talvez, devia ter mandado sua consciência ao diabo e ter aproveitado a ocasião para fazer amor com Hermione. Resumindo, a conversa teria vindo mais tarde. Sentia tanto a sua falta que lhe machucava... depois de tudo já fazia mais de um mês desde o encontro no banheiro, onde, depois, ela o havia mandado plantar batatas... mais de um mês! Como havia suportado tanto, não sabia. _Ao inferno a bendita maldição... ao inferno, se estava me preparando um armadilha..._ suspirou ao imaginar o quão diferente teria sido essa noite se, ao invés de _falar_ com ela, a houvesse tomado em seus braços.. sem sentir e sem dar-se conta, caiu adormecido ao cabo de uns instantes.

O seguinte que soube ou, melhor dizendo, sentiu foi algo suave, cálido e rápido que deslizava sobre ele. De repente, desfrutou do calor que lhe proporcionava mas, quando sua mente questionou-se o que era, abriu os olhos, espantado. O fogo da chaminé quase havia se extinto... restavam umas poucas brasas que davam uma tênue luz, produtora de grandes sombras. Borrento e vacilante, olhou a silhueta que, parada junto a ele, pertencia a quem o cubrira com uma manta.

Harry fechou os olhos e bufou resignado.

- Dobby... o que faz? - disse, ao abri-los de novo. Por um momento, pensou que Hermione voltava a tentar seduzi-lo outra vez, encontrando-o mais disposto a ceder à tentação... no entanto, para seu desencanto, não era assim.

- Harry Potter, senhor. - guinchou o elfo a modo de desculpa, meneando a cabeça coberta com um montão de gorros de lã. - Dobby pensou que você teria um pouco de frio, é que lhe pareceu vê-lo tremer, senhor.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. - sussurrou Harry, enquanto incorporava-se na poltrona, ficando sentado nela. O cobertor que Dobby acabava de colocar, resvalou por suas costas. - Será melhor que eu suba para dormir em meu quarto. - Olhou seu velho amigo elfo com um espanador na mão e supôs que se encontraria fazendo a limpeza noturna da Torre.

Recordou que Dobby tinha que limpar, ele sozinho, a Torre inteira de Grifinória, desde que viera à mente de Hermione a ditosa idéia de encher os rincões com prendas tecidas por ela mesma, para libertar os elfos domésticos do Castelo. Embora já fizesse muito tempo que havia desistido desse projeto, ao que parecia os demais elfos do castelo continuavam ainda sem querer por seus enrugados e despidos pés nesse lugar. Menos Dobby, a quem inconscientemente Hermione havia deixado todo o trabalho de limpeza. Harry suspirou com tristeza e desejo reprimido ao pensar nela, e sentiu vontade de continuar adormecido para não torturar-se com o vazio de sua ausência.

Como se Dobby soubesse o porquê da tristeza de seu adorado Harry Potter, disse-lhe com sua vozinha aguda:

- Harry Potter, senhor... com que desconsolo os olhos de Dobby vêem que a rara maldição fez efeito, senhor. - ao ouvir, Harry sentiu que todo o sono e cansaço o abandonavam de improviso. - Se houvesse algo que o humilde Dobby pudesse fazer para livrar Harry Potter de seu castigo... mas não sei o que seria, senhor.

Harry ficou mudo por uns instantes, enquanto o elfo o via com olhos úmidos e tristes. Pensou que estava sendo vítima de uma rara visão ocasionada pelo esgotamento, e esfregou os olhos com força antes de voltar a abri-los e descobrir, atônito, que Dobby continuava ali, aparentemente a ponto de desatar em pranto.

Escutara bem? Dobby havia mencionado algo que soou como "rara maldição"?

- Dobby... – Harry tentou não parecer desesperado. - De que maldição está me falando?

- Dobby fala do castigo imposto ao grande Harry Potter, senhor. O castigo do unicórnio... - Dobby pareceu chateado ao agregar: - ... e, se me permite dizê-lo, senhor, me parece que esse animal não sabia com quem estava se metendo, senhor. Porque não era qualquer bruxo, não senhor. Me parece que teriam que castigar a ele também por fazer sofrer Harry Potter, senhor. Talvez, se se fizesse uma petição à Comissão para...

- Dobby! – parou-o em seco o garoto, desiludido. - Agradeço suas boas intenções, mas já estou curado. De verdade. - assegurou, ante a cara de incredulidade que pôs o elfo. – Desde há muitos meses, na realidade... me deram uma poção e... - envergonhou-se ao recordar o que sentia e o que queria quando estava sob a maldição - já estou bem. Assunto encerrado, vê?

O pequeno ser permaneceu uns momentos olhando-o com seus enormes olhos verdes, como se duvidasse que seu grande Harry Potter, defensor dos direitos dos fracos e vencedor Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ignorasse algo que ele, sim, sabia.

- É que Harry Potter não sabe nada da outra parte de seu castigo, senhor?

A outra parte? Acaso, não estaria falando Dobby da maldição de Hermione?

- Se refere à maldição que afetou minha amiga Hermione Granger?

Dobby apenas abriu mais seus grandes olhos de pelotas, mas apertou os lábios sem dizer uma palavra. Harry, de repente, lembrou-se de algo: _Despois de fazer amor... Hermione erguendo seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos, parecia querer dizer algo... mas somente franziu o entre cenho e apertou os lábios, um gesto que para Harry pareceu estranhamente familiar... _agora sabia o porquê. Era o mesmo que Dobby fazia quando não podia revelar alguma informação.

Queria dizer que Hermione se via obrigada a guardar silêncio de maneira mágica, igual aos elfos domésticos? Quem sabe, ela desejasse dizer-lhe "te amo" e não podia, porque a maldição não o permitia? Harry entusiasmou-se ao pensa-lo, tinha que fazer com que seu amigo elfo lhe falasse tudo o que soubesse a respeito.

- Por favor, Dobby... diga-me o que tem escutado... lembre-se que ninguém é seu amo... Dumbledore paga por seu trabalho. Portanto, não lhe podem obrigar a calar-se. - rogou-lhe.

Dobby assentiu lentamente e, mais convencido, disse-lhe:

- Dobby fala do castigo do unicórnio, Harry Potter. Do mesmo de antes. A grande e generosa amiga de Harry Potter não é mais que um instrumento da maldição, para seguir castigando-o, senhor. Você continua sofrendo por isso, pelo que viu Dobby, senhor...

- Não o compreendo, Dobby... - murmurou Harry, desconcertado. - Como que Hermione é um instrumento para me castigar?

- Isso foi o que ouviu Dobby, senhor. - afirmou o elfo. - Foi uma noite, no escritório do Diretor do Colégio, senhor. Faz muito tempo já... meses, diria Dobby. O professor Dumbledore falava com a outra professora de óculos, a nobre diretora da Casa de Harry Potter, e ela dizia-lhe que temia que se você e a senhorita, sua grande amiga, estivessem apaixonados, pudessem provocar a segunda parte do castigo... Harry Potter não sabe nada disso, senhor?

O garoto sentiu-se enrubescer na penumbra, só de imaginar o diretor e a professora McGonagall falando de um possível romance entre ele e Hermione. De novo pensou que estava numa dimensão desconhecida e beliscou um braço para assegurar-se que estava acordado. Dolorosamente, percebeu que sim.

- Você diz que a professora dizia ao Diretor que se ativaria um segundo malefício, se Hermione e eu nos apaixonássemos?

- Não precisamente, Harry Potter. Mais corretamente ela usou as palavras "se praticavam o ato sex..."

- Já captei, Dobby, obrigado! - gritou Harry, envergonhado até a medula. Que tipo de assuntos tratavam os professores em suas salas, por todos os céus?

Harry passou ambas as mãos pelo cabelo, tratando de pensar com clareza. O que significava aquilo? Por que a professora sabia e não havia tomado medidas? Decidiu que o melhor era obter, primeiro, toda a informação que Dobby possuía.

- E o que mais escutou nessa noite, Dobby? - perguntou à criatura, que ficara expectante depois da reação de Harry, após o último que dissera.

- O ilustre Diretor disse à professora que seria apropriado advertir a vocês, senhor. Em especial à magnânima senhora, a amiga de Harry Potter. Porque se a maldição os castigasse de novo, ela e o grande Harry Potter sofreriam muito. Especialmente você, meu senhor.

- A mim ninguém advertiu nada... - começou a dizer Harry, mas, como se um relâmpago lhe cruzasse a mente, recordou a professora fazendo-lhe uma pergunta muito pessoal, sobre se ele e Hermione mantinham uma relação que fosse mais além de amizade. _E eu neguei tudo... mas como, diabos, confessaria algo assim! _E justo quando havia começado seu namoro, McGonagall havia falado com Hermione várias vezes... porém já era muito tarde para advertências, pois já havia se passado o da noite na enfermaria. Seguramente, Hermione também haveria negado tudo ante a mestra.

- Há algo mais, Dobby? Algo sobre se isto tem alguma cura? – perguntou, desanimado. O último que desejava na vida era ir ter com sua professora de Transformações, e dizer-lhe que suas suspeitas sobre sua relação eram certas.

Dobby negou com a cabeça, triste ante o abatimento de Harry.

- Isso foi tudo o que escutou Dobby, Harry Potter. Dobby teve que ir nesse momento. Mas Dobby supõe que haverá mais informação no livro, que a ilustre professora disse ter em sua sala, e que era de onde havia lido tudo...

- O livro! - exclamou Harry, dando-se conta de algo. E, dizendo mais para si mesmo do que para Dobby: - McGonagall o tem! Ela o tem desde que Hermione mandou-o via coruja, nas férias... como pude esquecer!... Assim, que o guarda em sua sala, Dobby?

Dobby assentiu e Harry sentiu-se esperançoso. Quiçá houvesse oportunidade de consertar tudo, sem ter que comunicar a nenhum professor que Hermione e ele haviam quebrado como cem regras, ao manter uma relação não permitida no Colégio. Talvez poderia, de alguma forma, obter o livro e confirmar os sintomas de Hermione... embora, com o dito pelo elfo, já não lhe restassem muitas dúvidas a respeito. O importante seria elaborar a poção e dá-la para a garota tomar.

Suspirou feliz e, abraçando brevemente Dobby (algo que nunca fizera antes), disse-lhe:

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, Dobby. Você me salvou a vida... outra vez. - sorriu-lhe e o elfo correspondeu-lhe com seu feio, mas cálido sorriso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No outro dia, durante o café, Harry contou a Rony a conversa que havia mantido com Dobby na madrugada, cuidando, claro, de não mencionar nada acerca da forma como a maldição caíra sobre Hermione. Mas Rony parecia um pouco confuso, talvez fosse pela preocupação que tinha com o exame de Aparatação, que levaria a cabo essa mesma tarde, para os maiores de dezessete anos.

- Então McGonagall está castigando-o através de Hermione?

- O quê? – Harry olhou-o estranhado. - Creio que você entendeu mal... parece que a maldição do unicórnio continua de _alguma maneira_... o bendito animal continua me castigando através do feitiço que agora afeta à ela.

- E o unicórnio, como sabe que o castiga? Dobby lhe disse?

Harry pensou que perdera seu tempo em contar aquilo a seu amigo. Sobretudo quando viu-o esvaziar suco de abóbora sobre seu prato de cereal, enquanto tentava comer um pedaço de pergaminho, ao qual havia untado manteiga.

- Por todos os deuses, Rony... tranquilize-se. Você verá que vai sair-se muito bem. - tentou acalma-lo Harry.

- Para você é muito fácil dizê-lo. Você já desaparatou, e eu ainda não pude nem um cabelo. – suspirou, resignado. - Creio que subirei para o Salão Comunal, para ler o folheto de informação que nos deram, aproveitando as horas sem aula, talvez me sirva para algo.

- Me parece bem. Enquanto eu irei à sala de McGonagall para pedir-lhe o livro _emprestado_. Necessito averiguar isso agora mesmo. - ao dizer isso, Harry tocou inconscientemente a Capa de Invisibilidade, que trazia oculta sob a túnica.

Claro que não pensava falar com a professora, na realidade. De nenhuma maneira lhe diria que suspeitava que Hermione estava enfeitiçada pelo unicórnio, já que isso seria firmar sua sentença de um castigo certo, se não a expulsão de ambos. Não estava muito informado de qual seria a sanção por manter relações sexuais dentro do Colégio, mas não acreditava que fosse qualquer coisinha. Melhor não se arriscar. Pudesse ser que McGonagall fizesse vista gorda por tratar-se de um caso especial, mas conhecendo sua escrupulosa mania de ater-se sempre às regras, Harry o duvidava.

E nem a Rony, pois obviamente Harry tampouco lhe contaria que tinha que roubar o livro para não inteirar McGonagall, uma vez que isso implicaria ter que confessar-lhe o porquê da necessidade de guardar o segredo. E assim tinha que continuar sendo. Um segredo. Somente de Harry e de Hermione, e de ninguém mais. Nem sequer de Rony.

Embora, Harry estivesse convencido de que, nesse momento, o ruivo estava tão despistado que seguramente nem se inteiraria de nada, mesmo que Harry o gritasse.

- O livro de McGonagall? – disse Rony. - Caracoles... não sabia que fosse escritora... Ouça, Harry, você acha que o livro tem informação sobre como aparatar-se?

Harry não lhe respondeu, sua atenção estava centrada em Hermione, que nesse instante tomava café no outro extremo da mesa. Novamente, não lhes dirigia a palavra, como se a conversa da noite nunca houvesse acontecido. Não parecia triste de jeito nenhum, somente despreocupada. Harry sabia que dentro dessa máscara de indiferença, ocasionada pela odiosa maldição, estavam os verdadeiros sentimentos de sua garota, bem no fundo de seu coração. Porém, intactos. Reais e cálidos. Como era Hermione.

Disposto a tudo para recuperá-la, Harry levantou-se da mesa ainda sem terminar de comer e dirigiu-se, a passo resoluto e veloz, rumo à sala da professora McGonagall, que não se encontrava ali naquele momento, pois o garoto a vira no Grande Salão ainda tomando café e conversando muito amenamente com Hagrid. Harry rogou para que se entretece o tempo suficiente para subtrair o livro de sua sala.

Chegou ante a porta e, assegurando-se que não viria ninguém pelos corredores, colocou-se a Capa de Invisibilidade e sacou sua varinha.

- _Alohomora._ – sussurrou, e a porta abriu-se com um chiado.

Entrou e fechou-a silenciosamente. Decidiu não quitar-se a capa, caso ocorresse a McGonagall voltar, ao menos invisível teria a oportunidade de escapar sem ser visto. Encaminhou-se até uma vasta estante, que a professora possuía detrás de sua mesa e onde tinha, para desespero de Harry, centenas de tomos de livros de magia.

Rapidamente percorreu-os com o olhar, lendo os títulos escritos na lombada dos mesmos, mas alguns sequer tinham nada e outros o tinham em línguas desconhecidas para ele. Começou a pôr-se nervoso, pois não sabia se a professora iria ali antes de sua primeira aula do dia.

Quando terminou de passar a vista em todos, e nenhum pareceu-lhe ser o livro procurado, exasperou-se. _Provavelmente o guarde em outro lugar_, pensou, ao tempo em que olhava por todo a sala tentando localizar mais livros.

E sim, os havia. De fato, McGonagall tinha livros por todo o lugar, arrumados e colocados aqui e ali. Sobre uma cadeira, junto a uns frascos com conteúdos indecifráveis, e por onde quer que fosse. Olhou a mesa às suas costas e também ali havia alguns volumes. Um deles, tão velho que parecia que se desfaria, estava aberto e apoiava-se sobre um porta-livros de madeira.

Harry correu e, em sua pressa, não sentiu a Capa de Invisibilidade cair ao chão. Leu por cima as páginas do livro aberto e, com grande felicidade e sem poder crer em sua boa sorte, descobriu que esse era o que estava buscando.

Na página onde, ao que parecia, a professora estivera lendo, ostentava-se um apagado mas legível título que rezava "_**Unicórnios, as criaturas da felicidade, da abundância e das ilusões**. Costumes, Cuidados e Maldições"_

Prestamente, Harry leu o mais rápido que pode, pulando todas as partes que não lhe serviam. Deu volta às páginas até que encontrou o título **_"Maldições provocadas por Unicórnios e suas curas"_**. _Não há dúvida, é este, _pensou, radiante.

Disposto a levá-lo, tentou fechá-lo. Mas não pode... algo estava errado, o livro parecia colado ao porta-livros sobre o qual descansava. Por mais que Harry o puxasse, este não parecia ceder nem um pouquinho. E o porta-livros, por sua vez, estava unido à madeira da mesa.

_Por todos os demônios, deve ter usado um feitiço!_ A mente de Harry tentava pensar rápido, mas estava se deixando dominar pelo pânico. Que diabos faria se não conhecia o contra-feitiço para desgruda-lo?

Pensando que não lhe restava mais remédio que ler ali mesmo, tentou tranquilizar-se e concentrar-se na leitura do capítulo.

"_Como já foi mencionado, os unicórnios podem servir a múltiplos serviços para o bem dos bruxos, se se sabe utilizar com sabedoria seus cabelos e chifres, porém jamais sem ferir o animal para obtê-los._

_A crença popular diz que é mais provável que uma virgem que ignora os desejos corporais receba a sabedoria do espírito, do que uma dama que houvesse sido amada por um homem ou tido filhos._

_É, talvez, por isto que, de acordo com a tradição, o Unicórnio apenas podia ser capturado com a intercessão de uma jovem virtuosa: Na profundidade do bosque, o animal - atraído pelo aroma da pureza - pousaria sua cabeça sobre o regaço da donzela, enquanto ela descansa despida. O Unicórnio, esquivo e temperamental, tornava-se pacífico como um enamorado; então, assim, submisso e calmo, os caçadores atrever-se-iam a capturá-lo._

_Deste modo, pode-se obter do animal um pedaço de chifre, o qual tem múltiplas funções mágicas. É de tal rigidez que pode atravessar qualquer matéria, é de tal pureza que ao instante purifica qualquer água envenenada ou contaminada. Também serve para curar e fechar todo tipo de feridas, ao cobrir estas com o chifre pulverizado. Assim mesmo, serve para elaborar centenas de poções de grande utilidade, distinguindo-se entre as mais importantes das poções contra qualquer envenenamento."_

Harry ouviu ruídos de passos fora da sala, no corredor, e soube que as aulas estavam para começar, todos já estavam saindo do Salão Principal rumo às suas salas de aula. Começando a impacientar-se, leu com mais velocidade.

"_Apaixonado pela donzela, pode tornar-se seu amigo e ter encontros com ela se está os busca. Soube-se de casos onde o unicórnio renuncia a sua vida livre, para permanecer como um manso mascote a seu lado. _

_Ele a defenderá de outros animais e inclusive dos homens, em troca de poder maldizer aquele que se atreva a manchar a pureza de sua dama. Tiveram registros de uma maldição que acertadamente se chama "a luxúria", onde o bruxo enfeitiçado, ao haver abusado do momento de nudez da virgem e tentar aproximação com ela, vê congelado seu coração com uma grande obsessão por obter os favores da donzela._

_Esta maldição pode-se contra-restar com a seguinte poção, a qual se elabora tendo como ingrediente principal o pó do chifre do mesmo unicórnio..."_

A isto seguia a lista de ingredientes e a receita para elaborar a "Poção Purificadora de Sentimentos", assim como suas possíveis reações. Harry pulou essa parte desesperado. Ao final, em uma pequena nota que, talvez, Hermione não havia lido, dizia:

"_Se o bruxo que havia sido enfeitiçado e curado, insiste em ter encontro carnal com a donzela, este ato tornará nula a proteção da poção ao enfeitiçar agora a mulher maculada, obrigando-a a romper o coração do homem, qual seja através de desprezos e traições. De igual forma, ela poderá tomar a mesma poção para libertar-se do malefício..."_

Crendo que já havia lido suficiente, Harry decidiu ir-se de imediato. Agora somente teria que confiar que houvesse sobrado pó de chifre e que Slughorn estivesse disposto a elaborar um pouco mais de poção.

Percebeu que não levava a capa posta e, ao busca-la com o olhar, descobriu-a jogada atrás de si. Girou sobre seus calcanhares e, ao abaixar-se para recolhe-la, uma voz às suas costas congelou-lhe o sangue:

- Potter! O que pensa que faz aqui?

-----------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Como de praxe, em nome da Julie e no meu agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, especialmente aos leitores:

**Valson** (_Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior. ;-) E bota paciência nisso! Vai demorar um pouquinho mais para Harry "matar a saudade" de Hermione. Mas quando acontecer, garanto a você que vai ser – ligando o ventilador – quente, muito quente, baby. ;-) Portanto, vá logo treinando a Congarena – com o selo Puchkin – para dançar no grande dia. ;-) Sobre McGonagall saber alguma coisa da maldição... acho que Dobby se encarregou de responder por mim. ;-) Pelo visto, você está ligado na história, lembrando do capítulo, citando partes... Parabéns! Você acaba de ganhar a Abóbora de Ouro. :-D Quanto às duas semanas previstas para atualização, eu sei é que é maçante. Minha vontade inicial era atualizar de três em três dias, no máximo de cinco em cinco, porém as coisas não se revelaram tão fáceis assim. Trabalho (o que inclui viagens de última hora), outras traduções em andamento (por incrível que pareça, a revisão é mais custosa, porque demanda mais cuidado), administração do Pumpkin Pie, compromissos do lar, uma doencinha aqui e acolá, ahauahuahaua, enfim, c'est la vie! Entonces, eu estipulei um prazo-limite de duas semanas, dentro do qual eu me viro pra publicar os capítulos. Mas, graças a Cher, venho contando com a compreensão e paciência de todos vocês, aos quais sou muito grata. Paciência, que eu chego lá. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **HP SUZANA HH** (_Já comprou o estojinho de unhas postiças, Suzanita? ;-) Pergunto isso porque suspeito que suas unhas não vão crescer tão cedo, se você continuar roendo-as no ritmo que vai tomando a história. E como eu acho que sua curiosidade só vai parar quando a fic chegar ao fim... haja unha, ahauahauhaua! Beijos e até! P.S.: Colocou nos Favoritos, foi? Que cute! A essa altura, a Julie deve ter enfartado, porque da última vez que nos falamos, ela disse que eu quase lhe provoquei um enfarto e por pouco não deixei o marido dela viúvo, ahuahauahau! Motivo? Alegria aguda em ver a fic publicada. Detalhe: ela acompanha de perto a atualização, capítulo por capítulo._); **Bárbara Jane Potter **(_Obrigado pela preocupação – com a continuação das fics -, ahauahauahuahaua! ;-) Como brinde, prometo continuar com o suspense, ihihihihihihi! ;-) Mas, vá lá, o suspense que eu faço nem é tão grande assim. A única coisa que faço é não revelar ao leitor curioso e ansioso os eventos que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vão acontecer, pra que ele tenha o benefício da surpresa. Portanto, admita, eu sou uma tradutora boazinha, praticamente um anjo de candura! – com um aureola acima da cabeça e olhinhos brilhantes. Você disse: "Eu naum gosto muito do avada naum... eu prefiro aqueles feitiços q fazem as pessoas sofrerem antes de morrer..." Ahauhauahaua, e ainda me chamam de cruel lá no Pumpkin!_ _;-) Mas antes uma Cruciatus ou um Sectusempra, do que uma Imperius que me faça traduzir fics R/H-H/G's, ahauahauahuahaua! – com todo o meu respeito aos amantes do shipper, claro, mas é que gosto é como cu e, graças a Cher, eu tenho o meu e ele é só meu, uhuhuhuhu! E... não, você também leu "Ledo Engano"! Ahauahauhauahauhaua! Lá no Gaiolão das Loucas (Fórum Pumpkin Pie), fizemos altas "análises" em cima dessa fic, regadas a muito vinho e risadas de arrancar mijo, ahauhauahaua! É um pérola essa fic! ;-) E não, tão cedo o Harry vai livrar a Hermione da maldição.. se livrar (suspense?). Porém, asseguro que mais cenas hilárias prometem acontecer – com McGonagall e sem ela. ;-) Beijoca e até!_); **Krol M.** (_Pois eu tenho uma notícia pra você (segure-se!): tão cedo Harry e Hermione vão se resolver. Como a fic tem mais de trinta capítulos e ainda estamos no 16º, significa que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. E isso, eu agarantcho! ;-) Entonces, espero você nos próximos capítulos. Beijos e até!_); **Jéssy **(_Também me amarro em confissões. No geral, adoro conversas de forte significado. Amo diálogos inteligentes e bem desenvolvidos pelos autores, qualquer que seja o assunto tratado_. _Mas então? Gostou deste capítulo? ;-) Aposto que agora você está doida pra ler o próximo, não? Mas eu compreendo... acredite, eu já passei por isso. – olhando Julieta Potter de soslaio. ;-) Beijunda e até nosso fic-encontro!); _**FranciGranger** _(Acho que essa é a boa fic, a que faz o leitor se apaixonar a cada capítulo. A meu ver, no gênero romance, PCU é uma dessas fics. Ah, e não se preocupe, os problemas para Harry estão apenas começando. ;-) Águas ainda vão rolar, ou melhor dizendo: unicórnios ainda vão galopar. Mas então você deu uma bizoiada na nova fic da Rakaomi... por Cher, meus dedos tremem e suam desejando traduzir as duas fics dela e ao mesmo tempo temendo (já disse que tenho tendinite?). Rakaomi foi Napoleão em outra vida, ahauhauahaua! (e isso foi um nobre elogio), porque, putz, "Una Hermione para Recordar" é maior que as quatro sagas da Massafera juntas! Aff! Resumindo: vou pedir Rakaomi em casamento quando entrar em contato com ela, ahuahauahauahua! Sobre as fics da Julie, pretendo traduzir uma fic D/G dela que está fazendo um baita sucesso e se passa nos bastidores de PCU. Mas já posso entrar em contato com ela ela, e pedir que me autorize a traduzir as shorts H/H que ela tem. O que acha? ;-) Beijoca e até!_); **Fadinha** (_Eu também amo a Hermione-nossa-de-cada-dia, mas confesso a você que tão cedo a teremos de volta. Então, vá curtindo o Harry-sofrendo-de-amor-e-seca, e divirta-se com a dor do pobre coitado! ;-) Beijos e até o próximo!_).

Hasta pronto, amigos, com o próximo capítulo: _"O verdadeiro autor"._

Inna – que tem que aprender a maneirar nos comentários... ¬¬' 


	17. O Verdadeiro Autor

Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 17**

**O verdadeiro autor**

Harry tomou a capa do chão e, rapidamente, escondeu-a sob a túnica, cobrindo a manobra com seu próprio corpo. Lentamente, levantou-se e girou para encontrar-se com quem havia-lhe surpreendido na sala da professora de Transformações, sem ter autorização para entrar.

Aliviado, sentiu que o sangue circulava-lhe de novo pelas veias. Esperara encontrar-se com alguém que realmente o metesse em problemas, mas, afortunadamente, percebeu que era somente Pirraça quem havia-lhe falado. Este, ao ver a cara de espanto que seguramente Harry pôs, soltou uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto dava uma pirueta de cento e oitenta graus.

- Ahhhhh! Assustei você, pequeno Potter? - zombou sonoramente. - Já sabe o que acontece por fazer coisinhas más? Deveria comportar-se bem, Pitty Potter...

Harry aproveitou uma nova gargalhada do fantasma e, enquanto este tinha os olhos fechados, habilmente tirou de novo a Capa de Invisibilidade, e jogou-a por cima para poder escapulir. Ao abrir os olhos e dar-se conta que Harry já não estava, Pirraça ficou atônito, sem compreender aonde havia ido o garoto.

Invisível, Harry abriu a porta e se afastou-se a todo correr, aproveitando a ausência do alunado pelos corredores, já que as aulas acabavam de começar e todos estavam nas salas. Não quis nem pensar que teria que se explicar a McGonagall, se houvesse sido ela quem o tivesse surpreendido, ao invés do tonto do Pirraça, que, ao final, não representou nenhum problema para o jovem bruxo. Embora Pirraça dissesse a alguém, Harry não acreditava que ninguém o levasse a sério se lhe acusasse de ter-se introduzido na sala; depois de tudo não havia deixado rastro de sua presença. Ou, ao menos, isso pensava ele.

Regressou a seu dormitório, para pôr a salvo sua preciosa capa, e depois desceu para o Salão Comunal, para acompanhar Rony, que seguia estudando muito nervoso.

Pela tarde, despediu-se de seu amigo e voltou a desejar-lhe sorte. Rony, tão nervoso que parecia ter a pele verde e estar a ponto de desmaiar, encaminhou-se junto com todos os alunos de dezessete anos, para fazer o seu exame de Aparatação em Hogsmeade. Também viu Hermione à distância e murmurou, embora soubesse que não o escutaria:

- Sorte a você também... te amo... e sinto sua falta.

Desconcertado, viu-a voltar-se subitamente para ele, num olhar que não durou mais de dois segundos, antes de perdê-la de vista.

Tristemente, dirigiu-se à masmorra de Poções, para tomar uma solitária aula na qual apenas participavam Draco Malfoy, Ernie e ele. Slughorn deixou-os fazer a poção que eles escolheram de maneira individual, e uma idéia cruzou a mente de Harry de repente.

- Desculpe, professor – disse Harry, e Slughorn aproximou-se com gosto para escutar seu aluno favorito. - Me perguntava... estive folheando o livro de texto e não encontrei a poção que você elaborou para curar-me da maldição do unicórnio... como era que se chamava? - se fez de tonto - A poção sentimental... ou...?

- A poção Purificadora de Sentimentos, Harry. - corrigiu-o o professor, sorrindo. - E não, efetivamente não a encontrará neste livro, já que é uma poção muita antiga e caída em desuso, já que a maldição rara vez ataca... ademais, é bastante difícil de elaborar... muito avançada para este ano, diria eu.

- Ohhhhh – Harry abriu os olhos, tratando de parecer inocente. - Então, já entendo porque todos elogiavam os seus dotes de elaborador de poções, senhor.

Slughorn mexeu seu bigode de morsa, lisonjeado, pondo-se rosado nas bochechas.

- Senhor... não poderíamos fazer uma exceção à regra por esta vez... e elaborar, entre você e eu, um pouco dessa poção? - continuou Harry, tentando soar convincente. - Digo, para aproveitar meus dotes inatos em Poções, herança de minha mãe e isso tudo...

Repentinamente, o professor pôs-se mais vermelho e, tartamudeando, respondeu-lhe:

- Bom, Harry... certamente você é um aluno excepcional... mas, serei sincero com você. - abaixou a voz, ao tempo em que dizia: - Não me sinto capaz de elaborar essa poção sem a receita, já que nunca a fiz anteriormente...

Harry acreditou ter ouvido mal. Como não havia feito antes? E então, a poção que ele havia tomado?

- Mas se realmente lhe interessa aprender essa poção em particular... - disse Slughorn e, deixando Harry com a boca aberta, encaminhou-se para sua mesa. Abriu uma caixa e tirou a já conhecida, por Harry, garrafinha de cristal, com aproximadamente metade do pó de chifre de unicórnio, e levou-a a Harry em sua carteira.

O garoto deu-se conta, nesse momento, que Malfoy não perdia detalhe dos atos realizados pelo professor e da conversação entre ele e Harry.

Slughorn pôs a garrafinha com o precioso pó nas mãos deste e disse-lhe um pouco envergonhado:

- Tivemos sorte que ainda sobrasse depois de usá-lo para sua poção, Harry. E, de fato, é demasiado pouco para realizar experiências em sala, assim que lhe obsequiarei tudo o que resta. - riu tontamente. - Esqueci, por um momento, que se não tivesse sido por você e pela senhorita Granger, nem sequer o teríamos aqui.

Harry pegou a garrafinha e, lembrando que tinha a boca aberta, fechou-a; olhando de soslaio para Malfoy, que ainda estava muito atento, disse em voz baixa:

- Professor... creio ter ouvido que você mencionou que nunca havia feito essa poção... mas, então, a que eu tomei, quem...?

- Ah! – interrompeu-o Slughorn. – A isso ia, Harry. Dizia-lhe eu que, se de verdade, interessa-lhe aprender a elaborá-la, poderia pedir ao professor Snape que lhe ajudasse, já que ele foi quem... Sabe, Harry? Em algumas ocasiões, os alunos costumam superar seus mestres, querido garoto, e, pois... o professor Snape sempre foi muito bom para antídotos e esse tipo de poções.

Harry sentiu-se enfermo e uns repentinos desejos de vomitar o invadiram.

- Foi _Snape_? – sussurrou, atordoado, quase sem voz. - Snape foi quem fez _minha_ poção?... Mas, então, por que todo mundo me disse que fora você quem a fizera?

- Bom, Harry... aproveitando as qualidades de meu colega, pedi-lhe o pequeno favor... e sobre a autoria da elaboração... pois, esse é um detalhe insignificante que não importava a ninguém, verdade? Nem sequer a Severus. - dito isto, riu-se de maneira muito fingida e nervosa e afastou-se de Harry para demonstrar um repentino interesse na beberagem, que Ernie estava fazendo em seu caldeirão.

Harry começou a suar frio, ao somente pensar que a poção que o salvara da maldição foi preparada por Snape... _Deus meu, poderia ter-me envenenado e ninguém teria se dado conta,_ pensou.

Pegou a garrafinha transparente entre seus dedos e, enquanto olhava a bela cor prateada do pó, percebeu que o pior de tudo aquilo era que, se queria mais poção para administrá-la a Hermione, teria que pedi-la a Snape... as tripas se encolheram de terror. _Jamais aceitará!_... Que, diabos, faria agora?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esteve toda a tarde no Salão Comunal, com a garrafinha de pó já segura, guardada em seu baú. Estava como em transe, tratando de encontrar uma solução para seu novo problema. Ademais, como se aquilo não fosse nada, tinha o incrível aperto de surrupiar a recordação de Slughorn por encargo de Dumbledore. Já fazia tanto tempo que o havia pedido, que morria de vergonha do Diretor.

Rony chegou um tempo depois, com a péssima notícia de que não pôde ser aprovado, por um pedacinho de sobrancelha que ficou para trás, em seu exame de Aparatação.

- Eu sinto, Rony... sorte para a próxima. - disse Harry, e sem poder reprimir-se perguntou-lhe: - E com Hermione, como foi?

- Ela passou, já sabe. Perfeita em tudo, como sempre... e você, o que fez hoje?

Harry contou-lhe que havia confirmado, com a leitura do livro, que sua amiga efetivamente tinha a maldição sobre si, a qual obrigava-a a romper o coração de Harry uma e outra vez, embora estivesse apaixonada por ele.

- Isso explica tudo... com razão o seu comportamento tão incomum. Eu sabia que estava louquinha, mas não era para tanto. - comentou Rony.

- Mas se no café eu havia comentado que já suspeitava disso!... Pelo que Dobby me disse, já esqueceu? - perguntou Harry.

- Você me disse?... Mesmo?

- Esqueça, não importa... a boa notícia é que Slughorn tinha pó de chifre e me deu todo... mas também há uma notícia muito má. Péssima... - disse Harry, deixando cair a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

E então disse a Rony tudo o que Slughorn havia-lhe confessado, e seu terrível pressentimento de que não ia ser fácil conseguir quem fizesse mais poção.

- Mas Harry... McGonagall não pode empresta-lo o livro? Nós poderíamos elaborá-la, não acha?

Harry riu sarcasticamente. Para começar, não podia tirar o livro da sala, e para finalizar...

- Vamos, Rony! De verdade, nos considera capazes? Se o mesmo Slughorn não se atreveu a tentar, teve que pedir ajuda a Snape... se ele não pode, como poderíamos, você e eu, que somos um desastre em Poções? Desta vez, nem o Príncipe pode me ajudar. - suspirou e, depois de meditar um tempo, disse: - Hermione considerou-se a si mesma qualificada para fazê-la... mas, como convencê-la a que elabore seu próprio antídoto, se nem sequer nos fala e nem ela me crê que está amaldiçoada?

Ambos ficaram calados, pensando, cada qual por seu lado. Harry estava decidido a tentar qualquer coisa, antes de pedir um favor a Snape. Acreditava que, quem sabe, de alguma forma, pudesse convencer Slughorn a tentar fazer a poção... e, talvez, de quebra, poder-lhe-ia dar, de uma vez por todas, sua maldita recordação. Com um pouco de sorte...

- É isso! - gritou, e levantou-se da poltrona.

Harry havia decidido que era hora de usar sua sorte engarrafada. Tomaria um gole de Felix Felicis e sairia para procurar Slughorn, para persuadi-lo a que fizesse a poção e desse-lhe a recordação que Dumbledore necessitava. E assim o fez.

Tomou um pequeno trago, que calculou que serviria para um par de horas, e, despedindo-se de Rony, saiu da Torre para a sala de Slughorn. Só que algo diferente ocorreu, já que alguém em seu interior indicou-lhe que o melhor era ir para a cabana de Hagrid, onde seu amigo gigante estava a ponto de enterrar a recém falecida Aragogue. Havia-lhe mandado uma carta, para pedir-lhes que lhe acompanhassem em seu amargo infortúnio, mas, com tantos problemas, Harry havia esquecido por completo. Até esse momento. Decidiu considerar a Felix e seguiu seu pressentimento.

Resultou oportuno, já que encontrou o professor Slughorn sob os viveiros e, comprazido, aceitou acompanha-lo ao incomum enterro, com a esperança de roubar o veneno da acromântula morta. E, depois disso, Hagrid e Slughorn começaram a brindar por bobeira e meia, até que o primeiro caiu adormecido em sua mesa e o segundo estava tão comovido com Harry, que aceitou outorgar-lhe a recordação que precisava. Mas sobre a poção não quis falar. Estava completamente seguro de que Snape era mais hábil que ele, para esse tipo de elaborações, e recomendou amplamente a Harry acudir a ele.

Harry decidiu deixar de lado, por um momento, o assunto da maldição de Hermione e, com a recordação em mãos, dirigiu-se à sala do Diretor, onde, juntos, a viram e, por fim, puderam inteirar-se do que eram os horcruxes.

Quase ao finalizar, Harry pediu permissão a Dumbledore para contar a Rony o que haviam visto esta vez.

- Claro, Harry. Eu já o havia aconselhado a ser sincero com seus amigos, lembra? - Dumbledore olhou-o fixamente através de seus óculos de meia-lua, antes de perguntar: - E a senhorita Granger? Repentinamente deixou de ter a sua confiança?

Harry cravou seu verde olhar no azul de seu professor, tentando descobrir como saberia que Hermione e ele não se falavam. Sentiu ruborizar-se ao recordar a conversa que, segundo Dobby, haviam mantido o Diretor e a professora McGonagall sobre eles, nessa mesma sala. Mas, ao instante, tranquilizou-se... quiçá a pergunta era inocente, já que era evidente que a garota estava chateada, pois sempre estava afastada dele, quando antes eram inseparáveis.

- Pois... - tentou explicar Harry, olhando pela escura janela. - Ela... está chateada com Rony e comigo. Você sabe, pensa que não somos bastante sérios com nossos deveres escolares e essas coisas... Estou seguro que vai acabar logo, senhor. - assegurou, assentindo, nervoso, com a cabeça.

Voltou seu rosto para o ancião e viu-o sorrir condescendente, enquanto seguia mantendo seus olhos fixos em Harry.

- Desejo de todo coração que assim seja, Harry. E o aconselho que experimente táticas de sedução mais sutis, que essa de roubar um beijo na presença de outros. Disseram-me que isso não a fez precisamente muito feliz.

Harry sentiu que os pêlinhos da nuca se eriçavam, ao tempo em que um calafrio descia por todo o seu corpo.

- Roubar um beijo? Desculpe, senhor, mas... - o garoto decidiu que já era impossível fingir o que não era certo. Num fio de voz, perguntou-lhe: - Como você sabe, senhor?

- Bom, Harry... você deveria imaginar que fazer algo assim diante de seus companheiros, e ainda mais sendo você alguém no olho do furacão... saberá que notícias assim correm como reação em cadeia. – disse Dumbledore, divertido, e olhando Harry com algo que pareceu-lhe ternura, agregou: - Me dá gosto que seu coração tenha escolhido a senhorita Granger, Harry. Espero que ela também se apaixone por você no futuro... quiçá, apenas precisa de tempo.

_Ou poção Purificadora de Sentimentos_, pensou Harry, tentando sorrir para seu Diretor. Estava suando, pelo esforço de não pensar em nenhuma das tantas cenas de amor vividas com Hermione durante seu namoro... se o professor sabia apenas do beijo, a situação não era grave, acreditava Harry. _Não pense nisso, não pense nela... _continuou com um sorriso maníaco na cara, enquanto Dumbledore acompanhava-o até a porta, porém parecia querer dizer algo mais.

- Harry... - disse-lhe ao despedir-se. - Há uma certa situação especial com você e a senhorita Granger, devido a maldição do Unicórnio que envolveu a ambos. Me parece que ela deverá _tomar certas precauções_... mas creio que será melhor que a professora McGonagall fale com ela. Claro, tudo isto no afortunado caso dela o corresponder. O qual estou seguro que assim será, Harry. Eu sei que também você significa muito para ela.

- Obrigado... senhor. – balbuceou Harry, ao ir-se. _Mas essa informação já me chega um pouco tarde, creio eu, _pensou com desespero. _Quem me manda fazer-lhe amor no primeiro dia de namoro?... _perguntava-se que tipo de precauções podia ter tomado para evitar a segunda maldição.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Harry quase não teve tempo de pensar em Hermione e no problema do preparo da poção, já que depois das aulas encaminhou-se, junto com todo o time de Quadribol de Grifinória, para um duro treinamento imposto por ele mesmo. Era-lhe difícil concentrar-se em jogar com tantas coisas que tinha na cabeça: Horcruxes e Hermione... Malfoy na Sala Precisa e Hermione... Voldemort e a maneira de vencê-lo e Hermione... a profecia e Hermione... O livro do príncipe e Hermione... Hermione dia e noite; e ele, desesperado por recuperá-la, ocupava sua mente em pensar como, diabos, faria para convencer Snape que lhe fizesse mais poção. Mas não lhe ocorria nada.

Dava-se conta do muito que Hermione fazia-lhe falta... ela, tão inteligente, constantemente tinha idéias e respostas para tudo. Esse tempo sem sua amizade estava-lhe custando caro, já que sentia saudade dos invariavelmente oportunos conselhos de sua amiga. Com uma ponta de remorso, lembrou que nem em todas as ocasiões a escutara, mas agora sabia que ela sempre tinha razão. Além do mais, agora a amava. E a desejava. Precisava dela de volta... tinha que pensar em algo, _já_.

Mas, por ora, também tinha que tomar a responsabilidade de treinar o time, já que ele era o capitão. Sentiu saudade daqueles primeiros anos de escola, onde sua máxima ambição era montar em sua escova e jogar Quadribol... que distantes agora pareciam.

De modo que, tomou valor e coragem de onde pode e decidiu começar com uma rigorosa preparação, com viso na última partida contra Corvinal, já que Grifinória estava na corda bamba devido à desastrosa derrota no jogo passado, onde Lufa-Lufa os havia surrado por culpa de McLaggen.

Cumprindo com seu dever de capitão, levou o seu time ao campo nessa ensolarada tarde, onde praticaram até quase a chegada da noite. Crendo que já era suficiente para um dia, deixou-os ir descansar, não sem antes adverti-los que voltariam a treinar igual de intenso no dia seguinte.

Dirigiram-se todos para os vestiários, esgotados porém felizes, já que ter Rony, ao invés de McLaggen, era boa notícia. Harry, seu ruivo amigo e os dois batedores tomaram uma merecida ducha quente, onde brincaram sobre diferentes formas de assassinar McLaggen e Smith durante a próxima partida.

- Morro de fome, Harry. - comentou Rony, enquanto se vestia com uma rapidez inusual nele. - Vejo-o no Grande Salão, certo? Apresse-se!

- A verdade, é que não tenho fo... - Harry se interrompeu ao ver que Rony já não o escutava, pois havia saído do vestiário a todo galope. Também os outros garotos já tinham ido, deixando Harry sozinho.

Sem nenhuma pressa e sem ninguém que o interrompesse, o garoto deixou-se invadir por seu pensamento favorito: Hermione... Suspirou ao pensar nela e, ainda sem se vestir, somente com uma toalha, desmoronou num banco para gozar de sua tristeza em paz.

Cansado pela prática e por todo um dia de extenuantes aulas, fechou os olhos e baixou sua cabeça, apoiando-a em suas duas mãos. Ficou assim por um longo tempo, pensando... tentando que alguma boa idéia chegasse a seu cérebro. Snape. O que lhe podia dizer? Saberia ele que se Harry necessitava de outra dose de poção, era porque Hermione estava enfeitiçada... por ter feito amor com ele? _Claro que saberia,_ pensou. Ele teve que ter lido o livro quando fez a poção, senão...

Não ouviu-a chegar, mas, com um sobressalto, sentiu suas mãos pequenas e tíbias tocar-lhe os ombros desnudos, por detrás dele... Era ela!

Harry não se atreveu a mover-se, por medo que ela se arrependesse e saísse fugindo. Com a cabeça oculta entre suas mãos e, sem abrir os olhos, desfrutou das veementes carícias de suas mãos por suas costas; e então, um calor percorreu-lhe todo o corpo e, sem podê-lo evitar, este começou a mostrar sinais de uma fervorosa excitação.

Sentiu-a aproximar-se mais e abaixar sua cabeça. Reprimindo um gemido, Harry percebeu sua boca sobre seu pescoço, onde ela o beijava e mordiscava de uma maneira incomum... como nunca o havia feito. As mãos da garota percorreram suas costas até chegar na toalha, que Harry havia colocado ao redor dos quadris. Ela desfez o nó... embora a toalha não caísse ainda, pois Harry estava sentado.

Sem deixar em dúvidas quais eram suas intenções, ela prosseguiu beijando o pescoço de Harry, aproximando-se de seu rosto. O garoto, sentindo que morria de desejo por estar com ela, deixou-se nublar o pensamento pela paixão que sentia e ergueu as mãos para acariciar o liso cabelo da garota, que, curiosamente, cheirava diferente de outras ocasiões, como se...

Harry abriu os olhos, aterrorizado, dando-se conta do que era que estava errado. _Cabelo liso? _Ainda sem vê-la, a impressão de saber quem era eliminou sua excitação, mais rápido que se lhe houvessem esvaziado um balde de água fria.

Levantou-se como mola para tirá-la de cima e, segurando a toalha para cobrir sua nudez, deu meia volta, furioso, para encarar a garota de cabelo vermelho que estava sorrindo diante dele.

---------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Em nome da autora e no meu, obrigado aos leitores que, pacientemente, vêm acompanhando a história, especialmente a: **FAFA** (_Não digo que Harry vá levar uma detenção da professora McGonagall, mas garanto a você que ele ainda vai continuar comendo o pão que o unicórnio cagou, ah se vai... ;-) Espero não demorar muito em atualizar o próximo capítulo, embora não prometa me adiantar. Beijos e até!_); **FranciGranger **(_Aposto que você achou engraçado ver o Harry diante Dumbledore, lutando para não pensar em nada que o denunciasse, ahauhauahau! Justamente ele, que é péssimo em Oclumência! E logo com quem? Com um dos maiores Legilimentes do mundo mágico! Pobre Harry... Duvido que Dumbledore não tenha captado um ou dois pensamentos "fujões", ahauhauahau! ;-) Mas em compensação, duvido que você tenha achado graça na última parte do capítulo... afinal, quem é a "garota de cabelo liso e vermelho" que avançou, sem um pingo de pudor, em Harry? Acho que mais óbvio impossível, não? ;-) Acredite, de agora em diante, as coisas só tendem a esquentar. ;-) Quanto à tradução das shorts da Julie, é só eu conseguir um pouco mais de tempo na minha agenda. Talvez esteja pintando uma viagem a trabalho de mais ou menos uma semana, e se isso for certo, só com a minha chegada é que eu vou assumir o compromisso de traduzi-las – claro, só depois de entrar em contato com a Julie e obter sua expressa autorização. Mas esteja certa: eu vou traduzir mais fics da Julie – isso se ninguém chegar na frente. ;-) "E não esqueça de me enviar o convite do casamento", ahauahauhauahauaha! Se ela aceitar o pedido, não esquecerei. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_); **HP SUZANA HH** (_Se depender das reviravoltas da fic, sugiro que compre um estoque de unhas postiças, e a tempo de pegar o próximo capítulo. ;-) Como você percebeu, vem mais confusão pela frente. Neville e Luna ainda farão sua aparição e a loira será de grande importância na trama – só não direi em que. ;-) No entanto, lá pelo capítulo 22, você e os demais leitores terão uma grata surpresa... com Harry e Hermione... num lugar um tanto quanto inusitado. Até lá... esperem divertindo-se com os capítulos 18 a 21. ;-) Beijinhos e até!_); **Valson** (_Sem idéias para review, sem problemas... conquanto que tenha apreciado o capítulo e aprovado a tradução, o que, para minha grata satisfação, aconteceu. ;-) Fico muito contente ao saber que a tradução está ao nível do leitor exigente e que a história da Julie vem agradando e conquistando o público brasileiro. :-D Beijinho e até o próximo capítulo! – que espero, não tarde muito_).

Próximo capítulo: _"A Carta falsificada"._

Hasta la vista, amigos!

Inna 


	18. A Carta Falsificada

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio **

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**A Carta falsificada**

Completamente pasmado pela atitude de Gina, Harry sentiu como se uma grande gama de diferentes emoções percorressem seu corpo, com uma rapidez extrema. De haver-se sentido invadido pela paixão uns instantes antes, agora o embargava uma enorme vergonha e raiva de si mesmo por ter se permitido deixar-se excitar por uma garota que não fosse _sua_ Hermione. Além do mais, sentia-se enfurecido com a ruiva por tê-lo pego desprevenido dessa maneira, sem contar a vergonha que o constrangia porque ela o estava observando sem quase nada posto em cima.

Sentiu a necessidade de gritar-lhe muitas verdades, mas embora abrisse a boca, não lograva articular som algum. Tal era seu estupor pelo recém ocorrido.

Em troca, Gina parecia muito divertida. Fitava, com os olhos brilhantes, ao quase despido Capitão de seu time lutar com sua toalha, para conserva-la no lugar adequado, que lhe permitisse continuar preservando sua dignidade.

A garota, que ainda vestia sua túnica do time de Quadribol, meneou sua ruiva cabeleira e caminhou voluptuosamente ao redor do banco onde Harry estivera sentado momentos antes, dirigindo-se a ele. O garoto retrocedeu uns passos, horrorizado, quando cruzou por sua mente a idéia de que Rony pudesse regressar ao vestiário e encontrar seu melhor amigo e sua irmã em semelhantes condições.

- Gina... - disse Harry, por fim, quase desesperado. - Detenha-se. Rony pode voltar a qualquer momento... não vai querer que ele a encontre aqui, comigo... _assim_.

- Melhor dizendo, você não vai querer... - zombou ela, parando a um par de metros dele. - Embora, pensando bem, não acha que ele goste da idéia de que seu melhor amigo se una à sua irmãzinha...?

- NÃO! – gritou Harry, sentindo que a fúria dominava seu temor. - Claro que não! Não entende que eu não quero NADA com você?

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu ao dizer:

- Há um minuto não parecia ser assim, Harry... eu o notei _muito_ entusiasmado com meus beijos e carícias.

Harry sentiu que enrubescia sem podê-lo evitar. O dito por Gina era verdade, mas a razão é que ele havia acreditado que era Hermione. Sentiu-se enojado de si mesmo por não ter-se dado conta de que não era ela... devia ter detectado os sinais de que algo não estava bem.

- Eu... – balbuceou ele. - Eu acreditei que... acreditei que você era outra pessoa.

Harry baixou a vista para evitar os olhos de Gina... sentia-se um repugnante traidor.

- Hermione... verdade? - perguntou a garota.

O garoto alçou seus olhos de novo, invadido por uma renovada segurança. Não conseguia saber como ela conhecia a resposta, mas não lhe importava. Acreditou que não havia porquê seguir escondendo mais o grande amor que sentia pela jovem castanha.

- Sim... - disse, em tom firme. - _Hermione_... Estou apaixonado por ela, se lhe interessa saber. _Terrivelmente_ apaixonado... até a loucura. De modo que, você imaginará, você não me interessa... nem você nem ninguém mais que ela.

Olharam-se nos olhos por um longo minuto, enquanto Harry tentava adivinhar porque a ruiva não parecia ofendida nem surpreendida por sua revelação. Era como se apenas houvesse confirmado algo que Gina já sabia.

- Sim, eu sei... - disse ela, por fim, e como se pensasse em voz alta, agregou: - Sei muito bem o que é amar até a loucura... certamente, se cometem _loucuras_ em nome desse amor.

Sem entender o dito por ela e pensando que isso estava se alongando mais do necessário, Harry disse-lhe, ainda visivelmente irritado:

- Pode sair do vestiário, por favor? Preciso vestir minha roupa, caso não tenha notado.

Ela olhou-o desafiante, mas não se moveu nem disse nada. Por um breve instante, Harry viu-a voltar-se nervosa para a porta, como se esperasse que entrasse alguém nesse momento. O garoto perguntou-se o que, diabos, ela queria e porque não se ia já. Essa situação o estava chateando intensamente.

- Gina... - falou-lhe cortante. - _Ordeno a você_ que saia daqui... lembre-se que sou seu Capitão, e posso admoestá-la fortemente por isto... ademais...

Interrompeu-se ao vê-la caminhar com passo decidido até ele, mas desta vez não retrocedeu. Não estava disposto a seguir fugindo dela... tinha que entender que não conseguiria nada com ele... que Harry era fiel a seu amor por Hermione.

Gina parecia disposta a envolvê-lo em seus braços, mas Harry, furioso, a deteve em seco, a um metro dele, interpondo um braço entre os dois. E não usou o outro porque necessitava dela para segurar a toalha. Estava tão irritado, que agradeceu não ter sua varinha a mão, já que seguramente a teria usado com gosto.

Gina pareceu desconcertada ante a disposição que Harry mostrava-lhe, e este acreditou ver desespero em seus olhos.

- Mas o que tem essa _rata_ de biblioteca que não tenha eu, Harry? - exclamou, desesperada. - Eu sou mais bonita, caso não tenha se dado conta! Deixa-me demonstra-lo que...!

Harry sentia-se tão encolerizado com ela que podia sentir como a fúria coçava-lhe na nuca: era magia que pugnava por ser utilizada... agarrou-a com força por um de seus braços, ao tempo que murmurava-lhe quase sem mover os lábios:

- Por que fala ASSIM dela? O que lhe fez... Pensei que eram amigas!

- ÉRAMOS! – gritou ela, franzindo o entre cenho, pois Harry a apertava dolorosamente. - Mas há coisas mais importantes que a amizade, não?... Você não duvidou em tirá-la de Rony!... Não é assim?

O jovem bruxo ficou mudo, sem saber o que responder. Respirava rapidamente por causa da enorme ira que sentia... nunca acreditou que poderia irritar-se tanto com uma mulher, e mais com alguém a quem havia estimado tanto como Gina. Mas ela estava interpondo-se entre ele e Hermione, e da pior forma. E _isso_, não iria permitir.

- Não tenho por que dar-lhe explicações, Ginevra... - contestou-lhe em um tom frio, que até ele se surpreendeu. - Não me interessa no mínimo o que você opina. Se Rony entendeu, para mim isso é suficiente.

Ela olhou-o com algo que parecia medo... como se acabasse de dar-se conta que havia arruinado qualquer possibilidade de que Harry a olhasse diferente. Ele tentou tranquilizar-se... tratou de respirar profundamente ao tempo que afrouxava seu punho do braço de Gina.

- Vá, por favor. - grunhiu.

Soltou-a, e ela olhou-o derrotada por uns segundos antes de dar meia volta e sair, a passo firme e veloz, por onde havia entrado.

Harry viu-a ir-se agradecido... enfurecera-se tanto que estava-lhe custando enormemente conter-se de usar magia para cala-la e tira-la dali. _Mas que demônios ocorre com essa garota?_, perguntava-se, enquanto vestia-se com presteza, olhando constantemente para a porta, caso lhe ocorresse voltar.

Não entendia o comportamento da menor dos Weasley. Não compreendia o que buscava com ele, se nunca dera sinais de que Harry lhe interessava. Bom, o havia beijado quando salvou Rony, e certamente causou-lhe um problema com Hermione... ademais, o esteve assediando por semanas, especialmente quando a castanha andava próxima... e, _casualmente_, deixou-o de fazer justo quando Hermione mandou-o plantar banana. Era coincidência? Mas então, por que voltava agora ao ataque?

Ali nos vestiários não estava Hermione para ver aquilo... Harry coçou a cabeça, confuso, desejando com fervor que Gina houvesse entendido de uma vez por todas e o deixasse em paz, de agora em diante.

* * *

Claro que não comentou com Rony nada do acontecido, quando alcançou-o no Salão Principal, a tempo para as sobremesas, simplesmente limitou-se a comer sem dizer palavra, e quando seu amigo perguntou-lhe o porquê de sua palidez e seu mau humor, Harry disse-lhe, rapidamente, que era apenas fome.

Rony, acreditando na palavra de seu companheiro, começou com uma série de otimistas comentários sobre seu desempenho como Goleiro e suas esperanças de que ganharia a última partida. Harry escutava-o sem pôr atenção, buscava Hermione na mesa de Grifinória, mas não a encontrou em nenhuma parte. Devia já estar no Salão Comunal, pois era tarde. O garoto respirou com tranqüilidade, desejando que o episódio recém vivido com Gina não fosse sabido jamais por ninguém, sobretudo por Hermione e por Rony.

Ambos amigos terminarão de comer e subiram, sem nenhuma novidade, até seus dormitórios que, ao chegarem, ainda encontravam-se vazios. Prepararam-se para dormir, quando subitamente abriu-se a porta do quarto. Mas, para a surpresa dos garotos, a pessoa que entrou como tromba não era Dino, nem Simas, nem Neville.

- Hermione! – gritou Rony, que havia sido surpreendido justamente no ato de tirar-se a camisa. - O que, diabos, pensa que faz aqui _a esta hora_?

Hermione nem sequer voltou-se para Rony e simplesmente ignorou sua pergunta. Caminhou a grandes passadas até a cama de Harry, junto a qual este estava de pé, olhando-a, assombrado.

- Quem acha que é, Potter? - murmurou ela, evidentemente indignada. Harry observou que trazia um papel amassado em sua mão direita. - Não o adverti que me deixasse em paz? Não deixei claro que _não me interessa?_

- Hermione... – sussurrou Harry, assustava-o a atitude furibunda da garota. - Não entendo de que me fala.

- Ah, não? E vai me negar que isto é seu? - exclamou ela ao tempo que amassava mais o papel que tinha na mão, ao ponto de fazê-lo uma bola. Arremessou-o nas mãos de Harry. Ele o pegou com destreza, sem deixar de vê-la nos olhos e sentindo-se cada vez mais desorientado.

Enquanto ela resfolegava com fúria e Rony olhava-la com se fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir, Harry alisou o papel para poder lê-lo. Era uma nota escrita com sua letra. Ou, ao menos, isso parecia.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sei muito bem que me ama e que não pode estar sem mim. Nota-se que morre sem meu amor, pois cada dia está mais decaída e magrela. Me dá um pouquinho de lástima. Mas eu também sinto sua falta. O que acha se lhe dou uma pequena dose de meu carinho?_

_Espero você nos vestiários dos homens depois do treino de hoje... espere que saiam todos os demais idiotas e entre... estarei aguardando-a._

_Com amor:_

_Harry._

Ante o desconcerto de Hermione e Rony, Harry riu com vontade. Era impossível não achar o lado cômico em tão tremendamente falsa carta. Embora fosse sua letra e sua assinatura, claro que Harry não a havia escrito. Agora entendia por que Hermione estava tão encolerizada.

- Hermione... - disse-lhe, ainda rindo. - Por Deus! Como pode crer que eu lhe escreveria isto? Não vê que é claro que alguém usou um feitiço falsificador de letra? Creio que pregaram uma peça em você...

Rony pareceu esquecer-se de que não tinha camisa e caminhou rapidamente ao lado de Harry.

- Deixe-me ver... posso lê-la, Harry? - pediu-lhe, tratando de arrebatá-la.

- Não, Rony. Espera... - Harry, sorrindo, tirou-a de seu alcance, mas Hermione deu um passo adiante e tirou-a de sua mão.

Harry e Rony congelaram e olharam-na expectantes. Era curioso o poder que a garota exercia em ambos garotos, podiam sentir sua fúria respirar pelos poros de sua ruborizada tez.

- Eu creio, Harry Potter... – começou a murmurar ela, em um tom de voz que gelava o sangue - que quem tentou zombar de mim foi você, e que não tem a coragem de reconhecer sua obra. Sequer não engoli a história e tive a dignidade de não comparecer ao ditoso vestiário... o que acha que sou?

Rony olhou Harry como se, de repente, entendesse algo.

- Por isso você ficou tanto tempo depois da ducha, Harry. Esperava Hermione nos vestiários?

Harry girou a cabeça lentamente para seu imprudente amigo, pedindo-lhe silêncio com os olhos. Mas Rony não entendeu.

- Caramba, Harry... você poderia ter-me dito. Eu poderia ter montado guarda para que ninguém os interrompesse.

Harry fechou os olhos sentindo que Hermione o teria matado ali mesmo se tivesse podido. Escutou-a rir sarcástica e, então, abriu os olhos e olhou-a, esperando o pior.

- Vê, Harry? - disse ela, sorrindo tristemente. Parecia muito doída e Harry sentiu-se comovido. - E pensar... tudo o que fiz por você. Pensei que era um bom garoto... estive lutando todo este tempo com a vontade de machuca-lo... de fazê-lo sofrer. Porque acreditava que não merecia. Mas vejo que você é um ordinário sem-vergonha.

- De que fala, Hermione? - de repente, Harry sentiu-se irritado também e esqueceu-se por completo que ela estava sob a maldição. - Tudo o que tem feito por mim? O que seria...? Deixe-me adivinhar... Romper comigo porque deixei de interessa-la... ou flertar com meu melhor amigo?

- Harry... – sussurrou-lhe Rony, evidentemente preocupado pelo rumo que tomava a discussão. - Harry... a maldição... recorda? Um cavalo com chifre...

Mas o garoto ignorou-o e, pensando que já havia suportado Hermione o suficiente sem tê-la colocado em seu lugar, continuou dizendo-lhe:

- Sinceramente, Hermione, não encontro em nenhuma parte nada amável que você tenha feito por mim... quando o único que eu estive fazendo é ama-la e... - pensou em tudo que havia arriscado para curá-la, mas apenas acrescentou: - Esqueça-o.

Deu-lhe as costas e sentou-se em sua cama, crendo que, então, ela se iria. Mas não foi assim. Escutou-a caminhar até que notou-a parada frente a ele, olhando-o, desairosa.

- Vai me escutar, Potter. É óbvio que você não sabe o que eu estive passando... depois de tudo, nunca foi bom em Adivinhação.

Harry, mais calmo, olhou-a nos olhos tratando de averiguar se isso era uma brincadeira ou era a sério. Em realidade, ela já não parecia irritada. Mas bem, parecia deprimida. Sentiu remorsos, pois ele sabia a verdade e havia-a esquecido no ofuscamento do momento: que Hermione não era ela mesma... que estava sob a influência de uma poderosa maldição, que praticamente manda todos os seus sentimentos ao _corno_ e obriga-o a ser quem não é. Era muito injusto de sua parte irritar-se com ela.

Fitou-a com ternura, decidido a ouvi-la enquanto ela respirava antes de continuar:

- Como já lhe disse, eu o amei por muito tempo e em silêncio. Diabos, Harry... não sabe como eu sofri por você. E depois do ocorrido na enfermaria - Rony olhava a ambos intrigado, sem entender - senti-me livre desse sofrer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não sei por que, mas as vezes sentia como um tipo de aversão a você... sentia a necessidade de machucá-lo, de abandona-lo agora que você estava apaixonado por mim... Mas me rebelava contra esse sentimento e preferia buscar no fundo do meu coração o amor que costumava ter por você. Embora me custava encontrá-lo, o fazia...

Harry assombrou-se pela revelação da garota... Isso queria dizer que ela lutava a cada dia de seu namoro contra o poder da maldição, e ele não havia se dado conta. Mas então, o que mudou? Como ela tivesse ouvido sua pergunta, respondeu, esquecendo que Rony estava a seu lado:

- Mas tudo mudou quando aconteceu _aquilo_... com essa garota. Recorda? E o que Malfoy disse, que não fazia mais que confirmá-lo.

- Mas não era verdade, Hermione. - atreveu-se a interrompê-la, suplicante. - Eu pedi a você que me deixasse explicar...

- Mas é que você não entende, Harry? - soltou, irritada. - Isso, no momento de ocorrer, foi como se me reafirmasse que você era um garoto mau, ao qual eu devia castigar. Então... deixei-me levar por esse impulso... deixei-me dominar por ele. E tracei um plano. Voltei para o seu lado... fiz você crer que tudo era melhor que nunca... para depois abandoná-lo e faze-lo o maior dano possível, dizendo-lhe que não o amava e você não me interessava.

Harry e Rony olhavam-na sem dizer nada. O primeiro profundamente perturbado e o segundo boquiaberto. Ela fechou os olhos, como se confessasse um grande crime, enquanto continuava:

- Me é difícil dizê-lo... mas desfrutei enormemente em fazê-lo infeliz, Harry. Não sei por que... não sei o que me passava.

- Eu, sim, sei! É pela... ai! – começou a dizer Rony, mas Harry calou-o com um pontapé.

Aparentemente, Hermione não o escutou. Ou, ao menos, ignorou-o, porque não lhe perguntou a que se referia. Ela parecia querer continuar falando, e Harry desejava de todo coração seguir escutando.

- Mas o pior foi... que ainda quando já o havia abandonado e se percebia que o machuquei... havia como que _algo_ dentro de mim, que me obrigava a continuar castigando-o. Que me dizia que merecia sofrer. E, então, me ocorreu que o ideal era fazer ciúmes com... Rony. - Hermione olhou Rony, envergonhada. - E nem sequer me atraía, a sério.

Harry sorriu ante a cara de decepção que Rony pôs. Então, a garota dirigiu-se de novo a ele:

- Mas não funcionou... isso não parecia machucá-lo. E desisti. E dei-me conta que o que estava fazendo era vergonhoso, que eu não sou assim... e voltei a lutar contra esses impulsos, já que me ditavam que seguisse buscando maneiras de machucá-lo. Mas eu já não queria fazê-lo.

O garoto percebeu que esta era sua oportunidade de convencê-la que estava possuída, ela também, pela maldição.

- Hermione... – chamou-lhe ternamente e ela olhou-a, curiosa. - Não se dá conta que isso o que sente, essa ambigüidade de sentimentos, é como o que me sucedida quando tinha a maldição? É como estar lutando todo o tempo contra um demônio que o aconselha a portar-se mal, não é certo?

- Aonde quer chegar com isso? - perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- A tratar de que abra os olhos e se dê conta que você tem a mesma maldição que eu tive, Hermione. E que, igual a mim, você pode curar-se tomando a poção... Você é um ás em Poções, acha realmente poder elabo...?

- Espera, Harry! – interrompeu-a, chateada, e negando com a cabeça. - Está mentindo. Eu não li nada disso no livro.

- Talvez pulou essa parte, Hermione, mas está ali... eu o li!

E, de repente, como se uma mudança mágica se operasse no rosto de Hermione, Harry viu, horrorizado, que voltava a olha-lo com fúria... e então disse-lhe, quase num sussurro:

- Você é mentiroso, baixo e ruim... depois desta nota, quer que acredite nessas sandices? - mostrou-lhe o papel amassado de novo - Com esta carta, você não me demonstrou mais que a confirmação de que é pior do que pensei, Harry Potter... merece tudo o que lhe fiz.

Harry viu perigo nesta frase. Deu-se conta de que se Hermione deixava de lutar contra a maldição, seguramente buscaria modos de machucá-lo, emocionalmente falando... _Se ela ainda crê que eu a amo, buscará fazer-me ciúmes com outro garoto... como McLaggen ou alguém pior_, pensou aterrorizado apenas de imagina-lo.

Mudando de tática, num intento desesperado de evitar que ela buscasse um novo namorado, disse-lhe:

- Pode ser que sim, eu o mereça, Hermione - levantou-se da cama para encará-la, e tratou de fingir frieza em suas palavras. Rony voltou a vê-lo estranhado. - Depois de tudo, eu tampouco amo você. De fato, já não me interessa mais. Ao envia-la esta carta, apenas busquei irrita-la um pouco, e se houvesse comparecido ao encontro, bem... eu teria me divertido um pouco com você... você sabe, um pouco de sexo sem compromisso não faz mal a ninguém.

Harry admirou-se dele mesmo por dizer tamanha mentira, enquanto Rony, totalmente desconcertado, perguntava-lhe movendo os lábios, mas sem emitir som: _"O que, diabos, está dizendo?" _Harry ignorou-o e, olhando a uma airada Hermione, esperou sua reação.

Por um momento, Harry pensou que a garota havia deixado de respirar, pois seu rosto se pôs roxo. Apertou os lábios, enquanto crispava os punhos, e ele pensou que, talvez, lhe daria uma bofetada.

- Então... - disse ela, lentamente. - Sim, foi você... Agora eu vejo tudo claro. Potter, você é um covarde! E, além do mais, como se isto fosse pouco, como se atreveu a dizer à professora McGonagall que entre você e eu havia algo?

Harry surpreendeu-se, mas tentou fingir que não era assim. De que falava Hermione desta vez?

Abriu a boca, mas não sabia se lhe convinha nega-lo ou aceita-lo... melhor não dizer nada. Ela, ao ver seu silêncio, continuou:

- A professora chamou-me hoje em sua sala, para perguntar-me se era verdade que você e eu mantínhamos um namoro. Eu o neguei, claro, mas ela insistia dizendo que era importante sabê-lo, que tinha que tomar precauções. Claro! Pois se trata de seu belo e querido _Menino-que-Sobreviveu!_ Somente você lhes interessa... até têm que vigiar com quem se junta... Você é patético, sabe?... Patético.

Harry suspeitou que Dumbledore teria dito à professora que, provavelmente, ele estivesse interessado em Hermione, e havia querido preveni-la da possível maldição, só que nenhum dos dois professores se dava conta que já era tarde para precauções. Convencido de que a única forma de sair do embrulhada era conseguir mais poção por seus próprios meios, seguiu com seu plano de fingir desprezo por ela. Apenas assim assegurar-se-ia de que se portaria bem, enquanto ele lhe conseguia a poção.

- Pense o que quiser de mim, _Granger_ – fingiu a voz mais dura que pode. - Já disse-lhe que você não me importa. Buscarei outra garota que valha a pena, em verdade... por que não tenta você o mesmo? Por mim, pode andar com Rony, que não me importa...

Rony olhou-o com olhos desorbitados, enquanto Hermione suprimia um soluço e saía correndo do quarto, dando uma violenta batida na porta ao fecha-la.

- Mas, por todos os DEMÔNIOS, Harry... definitivamente você ficou louco! - reclamou-lhe a gritos Rony, visivelmente muito irritado. - Por que a tratou assim, se já sabe o que é que lhe passa?

Harry olhou-o. Sentia-se cansado e triste... suspirou e disse-lhe, por fim:

- Não vê, Rony? Se Hermione pensa que eu ainda a amo, buscará vingança... em troca, assim... se ela quer me machucar, terá que "reconquistar-me" primeiro. De modo que, ganho tempo para que ela esteja a meu lado, enquanto consigo sua poção.

Rony pareceu entender este raciocínio, mas ao que parecia tinha suas dúvidas.

- Pois, para seu próprio bem e dela, Harry... espero que tenha razão.

- Eu também. - disse Harry, depois de um momento. Embora Rony aparentasse seguir conversando, Harry deixou-se cair em sua cama e, esgotado física e emocionalmente, caiu adormecido quase de imediato.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Demorou um pouquinho, mas finalmente consegui atualizar a fic. A demora na publicação do capítulo se deveu a uma viagem a trabalho que fiz e que me levou a ficar ausente por 1 semana. Bueno, ao menos espero que o atraso tenha sido recompensado com o capítulo. A cada linha, a trama fica mais e mais complexa, não? E, de repente, alguns de vocês já se pegaram perguntando coisas como: Quem teria escrito o bilhete para Hermione? Terá sido Gina, pensando em armar uma emboscada para Hermione, que chegaria e flagaria ela e Harry juntos? Ou terá sido uma outra pessoa que tenha um interesse particular no desequilíbrio emocional de Harry? Será que há mais gente envolvida nessa série de acontecimentos confusos? Por que Gina assediava Harry quando Hermione estava com ele e por que se afastou quando Hermione o deixou? Não há algo positivamente estranho em tudo isso?

Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas!

E sabem o que é melhor? Vocês mesmos é que vão se dar ao trabalho de respondê-las. ;-) Mas não se descabelem, cada uma de suas dúvidas será sanada no devido tempo, para isso bastando a vocês fazerem o que estão habituados a fazer (e fazem bem): ler capítulo a capítulo da história. Garanto que não vão se arrepender. ;-)

Obrigado a todos pela paciência e compreensão. Em nome da autora e no meu, agradeço a cada um de vocês que acompanham PCU. Beijo estalado na bochecha da **FAFA**. ;-)

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo: _"O Novo Caçador". _Até lá, cuidem-se!

Hasta!

**Inna**


	19. O Novo Caçador

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**O Novo Caçador**

- Rony... o que aconteceu? Por que não me esperou? – inquiriu-lhe Harry ao tempo em que sentava-se a seu lado na mesa de Grifinória, onde o café da manhã já estava servido.

O ruivo lançou um rápido olhar a Harry, mas imediatamente voltou a concentrar-se em seu prato de aveia.

- Tinha fome. - disse, inexpressivo, e continuou comendo como se não o houvesse feito em semanas.

O olhos verdes fitou-o por um momento sem dizer nada, esperando que lhe explicasse porque havia saído quase correndo do quarto, ainda antes de que Harry se levantasse da cama. Mas rony não voltou a abrir a boca, exceto que para comer.

- Se passa algo com você... - disse-lhe. Rony não se imutou. - Foi sobre o de ontem à noite com Hermione, não é? Acreditei ter-lhe explicado que se eu disse à ela que escrevi essa carta, e que já não a queria, era por...

- Não é isso, Harry! - atalhou-o Rony, lançando o prato de seu café da manhã meio metro pela mesa. Girou seu corpo para seu amigo e disse-lhe: - Isso já ficou claro para mim... O que ocorre... - sua voz soava triste - é que sinto que você me esconde muitas coisas... entendo que você e ela sejam casal, que tenham seus assuntos, seus segredos... Mas, demônios, Harry, eu sou amigo de ambos... eu também quero ajuda-la. E sei que você me oculta algo.

Rony olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, enquanto Harry engolia em seco, totalmente surpreendido pela inesperada petição de Rony. Como ele saberia que estava ocultando-lhe algo?

- Estive pensando toda a noite... porque penso sim, embora não pareça... - disse o jovem ruivo, ao tempo em que sorria. Harry sorriu também. - Houve coisas que se disseram ontem, coisas que não compreendo. Como posso ajuda-los se você não me diz a verdade?

- Mas... - sussurrou-lhe Harry, tratando de não dar importância ao assunto. - Qual verdade, Rony? Do que fala? Se eu já lhe contei tudo...

- Não, Harry... - Rony meneou a cabeça, num gesto negativo. Harry tratava de recordar a discussão da noite anterior, para encontrar o que seria que Rony teria escutado de mais.

- Para começar, número um: - Rony ergueu seu dedo índice diante do garoto - Já sei como a maldição afetou-o... sei como se curou... sei que começou a sair com ela sem me dizer (assunto sobre o qual não o perdoei, eh?)... sei que a maldição agora afeta à ela, mas você não me disse _como _nem _porquê_. Hermione mencionou algo que aconteceu na enfermaria... e que desde esse dia sentiu ódio por você. O que aconteceu ali? Você pode me dizer?

Harry abriu a boca e, aspirando ar profundamente, mentiu com rapidez:

- Eu a beijei pela primeira vez... bom, pela primeira vez depois da "outra primeira vez". Ou seja, a vez que você nos encontrou na sala... que, em realidade, foi nossa primeira vez; mas, para a maldição dela, a primeira vez foi na enfermaria... se me entendeu... não é?

Rony olhou-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- _Apenas _beijou-a?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça mais forte e mais rápido que o normal... seria possível que seu amigo suspeitasse que eles...?

- Está bem. Ponto esclarecido. - disse o ruivo, sem soar muito convencido, e continuou erguendo seus dedos índice e médio: - Número dois: a carta. Você não me mostrou. O que dizia que a fez irritar-se tanto? De verdade, você não a escreveu?

- Não, Rony, diabos! - exclamou Harry, surpreso pela pergunta, ao tempo em que se servia de ovo frito e pão tostado no prato, de repente havia-lhe voltado a fome. - Já disse a você que eu não a mandei, mas tive que dizer que sim porque... era ofensiva e grosseira, alguém (fazendo-se passar por mim) dizia à ela que eu a esperava nos vestiários... você já imagina para quê. Me veio bem a calhar para "demonstra-la" que ela já não me importa.

- Não entendo, Harry... - disse Rony, retomando seu prato de aveia abandonado minutos antes. - Deixe-me ver, alguém que não é você escreve tolices para ela... ela se irrita pensando que é você... você o nega, mas ela não lhe acredita... então, você diz à ela que sim, escreveu... para que era? - perguntou, coçando a cabeça. - Agora me enrolei...

- Para que pense que já não a amo e... espero... não tente me fazer ciúmes com ninguém. - respondeu Harry, cansadamente. Suspirou. Desejava ter razão.

- Está bem, já entendi seus motivos... embora creio que isso de "sexo sem compromisso" foi bastante pesado, eh?... Mas Harry, acaso você não se perguntou quem enviou a carta e por quê?

O jovem deixou de mastigar para pensar com atenção. Era verdade, até esse momento não se havia perguntado. Mas, de imediato, não lhe deu importância.

- Algum dos intrometidos que me viram beijá-la na Sala Comum, suponho. - disse, dando-se de ombros.

- Mas, para que dar-se a esse trabalho a fim de recorrer a um feitiço para falsificar sua letra, Harry? - insistiu Rony.

- Suspeito que lhe caio mal... não seria a primeira vez. - respondeu, sorrindo.

De certa forma, no fundo, e, embora não o dissesse a seu amigo, sentia-se iludido pelo ocorrido na noite anterior. Essa carta havia aberto um novo canal de comunicação com Hermione... havia-lhe permitido falar de novo com ela, depois de tanto tempo de ter sofrido com sua indiferença. E, embora a garota tenha lhe dito algumas coisas que em outras circunstâncias teriam resultado ofensivas, Harry apenas podia recordar que ela confessara-lhe (sem sabê-lo) que todo esse tempo, desde a noite da enfermaria, havia lutado contra a maldição... e isso apenas podia significar uma coisa: Harry realmente significava algo para ela.

De modo que, talvez, teria que agradecer ao impostor da carta pela felicidade que sentia, por crer que Hermione ainda o queria depois de tudo.

- Bom, quem foi, percebe-se que não importa a você saber... - concluiu Rony e Harry olhou-o sorridente. Seu amigo parecia mais enfadado pela carta que ele mesmo.

- Número três: - disse, levantando o mesmo número de dedos ante os olhos de Harry, - Hermione mencionou a professora McGonagall... recordo que disse algo como ela já suspeitar do namoro de vocês... e isso me levou a pensar no quanto temos sido uns torpes, Harry...

- De que fala? - perguntou o garoto, engasgando-se com una tostada, embora já suspeitasse a resposta... claro, não podia enganar Rony para sempre.

- De que devemos pedir ajuda à ela, Harry. A professora! Como não nos ocorreu antes? Se dissermos à ela que Hermione está enfeitiçada, ela pedirá a Snape que prepare mais poção... Ele não poderá negar um favor a McGonagall. Não pensa assim?

Rony parecia brilhar junto com sua idéia. O de olhos verdes começou a suar... não podia negar que, tratando-se de outra ocasião, isso fosse o mais viável e fácil. Era uma excelente sugestão... se pudesse contar a verdade à professora. Olhou Rony nos olhos, desesperado em dizer-lhe algo que soasse convincente.

Mas não lhe ocorria nada...

- Não posso, Rony... não posso dizê-lo a McGonagall. - respondeu, enrubescendo.

- Não pode? Por quê? Que eu saiba, não é contra as regras ter uma maldição... nem creio que os expulse por terem se beijado. Te dá vergonha dizer à ela isso...? - olhou-o, divertido.

Nisso, Rony voltou-se para alguém que sentava-se ao lado de seu companheiro, ao tempo que saudava: - Olá, Gina.

Harry sentiu que o café recém comido se lhe revolvia no estômago. Sem vê-la, sentiu-a acomodar-se no banco junto a ele. Tentando fingir que não se passava nada, para que Rony não suspeitasse, saudou-a sem olha-la na cara:

- O que há? - tratou de continuar comendo, mas ficara sem apetite de repente.

- Nada... – escutou-a responder. Soava muito alegre. - Bom, quase nada. Vim para perguntar a você se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajuda-lo com Hermione, Harry.

Ele deixou cair seu garfo em seu prato sonoramente, enquanto voltava-se para vê-la nos olhos. Parecia descaradamente feliz... o garoto deu-se conta de que ela sabia. Sabia sobre a carta. Rapidamente, Harry atou os nós... e entendeu tudo. Ela era a responsável, tentava fazer com que Hermione os descobrisse juntos nos vestiários. Mas se conteve de reclamar-lhe, nesse momento não podia. Não com Rony a seu lado.

- De que fala, Gina? - perguntou-lhe Rony, que parecia entusiasmado...

- Hermione _me contou_ sobre a carta... você sabia, não? - disse Gina e Rony assentiu, enquanto Harry sentia-se invadir pela ira. Estava mentindo, tinha certeza.

- Bom... pois ela está dolorida. - continuou, com voz fingidamente aflita. - Parvati me disse que ontem à noite ela esteve chorando... e é porque se sente traída por Harry. E não é para menos... - nesse momento, ela olhou-o com um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos, e então disse a Rony: - Depois de ter feito amor com seu namorado, e que este lhe mande semelhante carta... quem não se sentiria mal, depois de tudo?

Tanto Harry como Rony ficaram como pedra, ambos com a boca aberta. Harry sentiu-se ruborizar, perguntando-se como, demônios, Gina saberia disso... Lentamente, voltou seu rosto para seu amigo, que olhou-o furioso, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Ah, você não sabia, Rony? - perguntou ela, tentando soar inocente. - Caramba, acreditei que entre amigos não havia segredos... mas vejo que me equivoquei.

- Creio que eu também me equivoquei... - replicou Rony, visivelmente dolorido, e, levantando-se da mesa, partiu com passo veloz.

- Rony! Espera! - Harry ergueu-se e, antes de seguir seu amigo, olhou Gina, que sorria satisfeita, e murmurou-lhe, indignado: - Você é uma harpia, Ginevra... mas em breve ajustarei as contas com você.

Correu atrás de Rony, até alcança-lo no corredor. Ofegando, caminhou a seu lado, tentando buscar seu olhar, mas seu amigo ignorou-o.

- Rony...

Este prosseguiu caminhando, sem dar amostras de tê-lo ouvido. Harry adiantou-se um pouco para interpor-se em seu caminho e fazer com que se detivesse. Rony assim o fez e olhou-o ferozmente.

- O QUÊ? - gritou-lhe.

- Eu sinto, Rony! - exclamou Harry tão alto que os alunos que passavam por esse corredor giravam para vê-los, curiosos. - Lamento não tê-lo dito... mas... entenda-me, por favor! Não é tão fácil!

Harry viu seu amigo apertar os lábios, irritado, enquanto sua cara voltava, pouco a pouco, à sua cor normal.

- Eu o fiz por ela... por respeito. E por você... para não magoa-lo. Não teria feito você o mesmo? – o provocou.

Rony respirava profundamente, analisando as palavras de Harry. Este notou que seus lábios se relaxavam e que seu olhar se suavizava. E suspirou aliviado... sabia que seu amigo havia compreendido. Não esperava menos dele, depois de tudo.

- Pode ser que tenha razão... - disse-lhe Rony, depois de um momento, e baixou o olhar.

O ruivo empurrou-o suavemente para tira-lo do caminho e continuou andando. Harry acompanhou-o, porém tranqüilo. Sabia que tardaria em assimilar... mas era compreensível. Sorriu e alegrou-se de tê-lo como amigo. _É pena a irmã que tem_, pensou.

* * *

Depararam-se com o fato de que Hermione já estava na fila de alunos, para entrar na aula de Poções, sozinha, como ultimamente costumava estar. Harry sentiu que o coração dava um giro ao vê-la, e perguntou-se, angustiado, se seria verdade o que Gina lhes disse: que ela havia chorado durante a noite.

Voltou-se para o outro lado, antes que ela descobrisse que a estava observando. Tinha que demonstrar uma frieza que não sentia em absoluto, e isso implicava em nem sequer dirigir seus olhos para ela. Divertido, notou que Rony colocava-se vermelho ao vê-la e também desviava seu olhar para a porta da masmorra. Harry acreditou que era normal que se sentisse incômodo depois de conhecer _seu segredo_... em breve se acostumaria.

De repente, sentiu os olhos marrons dela cravados em sua nuca, mas não se voltou... sabia que ela olhava-o com insistência, o que alegrou-lhe a alma maravilhosamente, mas tentou não demonstrá-lo.

O professor Slughorn permitiu-lhes a entrada e Harry colocou-se em sua mesa de sempre, entre Rony e Ernie. Para sua surpresa, Hermione chegou até eles e abriu lugar entre ele e o ruivo, empurrando a este para um lado.

- Ei! – exclamou Rony. - Não é necessário empurrar... prefiro que diga "com licença".

- Eu sinto. - disse ela e, ansiosa, buscou o olhar de Harry.

O garoto girou sua cabeça para o lado contrário, a fim de que Hermione não visse o enorme sorriso que se desenhou em seu rosto, sem que o pudesse evitar. Deu-se conta de que seu plano estava dando resultado. Desfrutou imensamente tê-la tão próxima dele, mas cuidou em não manifestá-lo... tinha que exibir indiferença para com ela a todo custo.

Hermione portou-se extremamente amável com eles durante a aula, ajudando-os em suas poções como nos velhos tempos. Nem se incomodou quando Harry utilizou um dos conselhos escritos pelo Príncipe, para a elaboração da poção do dia, e Harry teve que demonstrar uns dotes de atuação que não sabia que possuía, para não ceder à tentação de devolver-lhe os sorrisos que ela lhe dispensava.

Em uma dessas estavam, quando Harry sentiu o frio olhar de Draco Malfoy sobre eles. Estava observando-os, atônito... e Harry não entendia o porquê. Também olhou-o com ódio e, então, Draco voltou sua atenção para a elaboração de sua poção, sem dizer palavra.

Agora o difícil era pensar em um plano para conseguir quem fizesse a poção, e falar com Rony a respeito, já que Hermione não voltou a deixa-los sozinhos durante toda a manhã. Rony e Harry, evidentemente incomodados com a garota, embora por razões diferentes, tentavam safar-se dela todo o tempo.

Por fim, depois da comida, Hermione teve que partir para sua aula de Aritmancia, motivo pelo qual deu-lhe oportunidade de falar do ocorrido.

Sentados em um banco dos jardins, já que do lado de fora fazia um tempo estupendo para não aproveita-lo, os dois amigos estavam em silêncio, olhando aos demais alunos caminharem pelo verde campo.

- É por isso que você não pode contar a McGonagall... não é ? - disse Rony, por fim, quando Harry já havia começado a crer que nunca mais lhe falaria.

Assentiu com a cabeça...

- Estou entre a espada e a parede, Rony. Se quero ver Hermione curada, terei que me arriscar a que nos expulsem a ambos... não sei o que fazer agora. Não me ocorre nada. - disse Harry, com desespero.

- Sim... é uma pena que não possamos perguntar à ela. - divagou Rony. - Suponho que teria alguma boa idéia, como sempre.

Isso acelerou o pulso de Harry... tinha que colocar seu cérebro para trabalhar a fim de pensar em uma idéia... algo que o fizesse merecedor do carinho de Hermione. Não podia deixa-la assim para sempre, agora ela estava em suas mãos. Assim, que tentou concentrar-se, como achou que a garota o faria... e pensar.

_Vejamos_... a poção... McGonagall... Snape... o que lhes podia dizer para que não se dessem conta da relação de Harry e Hermione? _Que preciso dela para curar a maldição... a qual ataca de duas formas... primeiro, por um beijo; depois... o ato sexual. Porém, primeiro é por um beijo... isso é tão inocente..._

Viu, com nostalgia, um casal de um garoto e uma garota da Corvinal que cruzavam o campo de mãos dadas... se ele conseguisse aliviar Hermione, seguramente também poderia passear assim com ela, já que não teriam que ocultar mais seu amor. _Isso seria incrível_, pensou e suspirou.

Voltou a ver Rony, que tinha a cara completamente contraída pelo esforço que fazia ao concentrar-se... e então, como uma revelação, a idéia chegou em sua mente: _um casal... outro casal!_

- Eu a tenho, Rony! - gritou, sobressaltando seu amigo. - E preciso de sua ajuda!

* * *

Decidiram pular McGonagall e ir diretamente com Snape, já que Harry estava seguro de que não poderia enganar a perspicaz professora tão facilmente. Rony, completamente enrubescido, jurava que o plano era absurdo e que Snape nunca o engoliria. Harry, pelo contrário, acreditava que não havia melhor opção. Ou melhor dizendo, _não havia outra_ opção.

O primeiro era desfazer-se de Hermione, já que não poderiam falar com Snape diante dela. De modo que Harry conseguiu que um menino do primeiro ano se encarregasse de tirá-la do caminho.

Ao finalizar a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas dessa tarde, o garoto, confabulando com Harry, apresentou-se imediatamente para avisar a Hermione que a professora Vector a buscava. Claro que não era verdade, mas quando a garota se desse conta, já teriam terminado com Snape.

- Lembre-se, Rony... não deixe que Snape o olhe nos olhos... ele poderia averiguar que estamos mentindo. - advertiu-lhe Harry, em voz baixa, quando todos recolhiam suas coisas para sair da sala. - De preferência não diga nada mais que reafirmar o que eu mencione. Mas olhe em qualquer direção antes que a Snape... seria ideal que você tratasse de visualizar o que eu diga, por via das dúvidas.

- Que visualize? – protestou Rony, pondo os olhos em branco. - Não fala sério, não é? Como, diabos, vou _visualiza_r algo que nunca existiu...?

- Apenas imagine, caramba!

Fizeram-se de desentendidos enquanto todos os demais alunos saiam do salão e, ao partir o último, notaram que Snape observava-os entediado de sua mesa.

- Potter... Weasley... mais lentos que seus cérebros não poderiam ser. O que esperam para ir-se? Será, acaso, que O Escolhido deseja dar-me uma demonstração de seus incríveis poderes? – cuspiu venenosamente seu professor.

Harry terminou de pegar suas coisas e, mordendo-se a língua para não responder, encaminhou-se com passo decidido até Snape. Rony seguiu-o muito mais vacilante e pálido que o normal.

Harry e Rony pararam diante de seu odiado professor, que olhava-os com ar depreciativo, e que sorria farsante. Harry sentiu que ficava sem palavras... sobretudo pelo esforço de não pensar coisas que pudessem delatar a mentira que estavam a ponto de dizer.

- Sim, Potter?

- Senhor... – disse Harry por fim, em uma voz que soava mais segura do que realmente ele se sentia. - O Professor Slughorn nos enviou até você. Necessitamos que nos elabore uma poção muito especial que, ele nos disse, apenas você sabe fazer.

Dizendo isto, tirou a garrafinha com o pó de unicórnio pulverizado de um bolso de sua túnica, e depositou na mesa de Snape.

- A Poção Purificadora de Sentimentos, senhor.

Snape, impávido, olhou o brilhante pó sem dizer nada. _Que não faça perguntas, por favor_, rogou Harry. Porém essa tarde, não teria tanta sorte.

- Orgulha-me que Slughorn pense algo tão elevado de minha pessoa... - cravou seus frios olhos em Harry, que, suando, manteve o olhar. - Mas ele sabe muito bem que, para elaborar esta poção, deve ser necessário que um homem haja sido atacado pela maldição do mesmo unicórnio de onde provenha o pó... Embora também possa ser uma _mulher_ – ao dizer o último levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando Harry com suspeita, mas este manteve-se sereno, tirando totalmente qualquer pensamento sobre Hermione de sua cabeça. - Não vou dar-me ao trabalho de elaborar tão complicada poção, apenas porque você tem vontade de usar o pó sobressalente, Potter.

- Asseguro-lhe, senhor, que a razão continua sendo medicinal... temos um caso novo da maldição. E este pó é de outro unicórnio. Do que causou a maldição, precisamente. - mentiu Harry, com toda a desenvoltura de que foi possível.

Snape sorriu muito divertido.

- Temos um caso novo de maldição? A sério? Isto deve ser um novo recorde... depois de séculos sem nenhum registro, agora temos dois no mesmo ano... interessante. E quem é o novo homem enfeitiçado, Potter? Presumo que talvez seja seu amigo Weasley, aqui presente? – perguntou, olhando Rony inquisitivamente. O ruivo gemeu de terror, mas afortunadamente somente Harry o escutou.

- Efetivamente, senhor. Agora trata-se de Rony. - disse, tratando que Snape deixasse de olhar seu amigo. - Por encargo do professor de Poções, ele e uma companheira foram à floresta para buscar outro unicórnio para obter mais pó... e, então, lamentavelmente... aqui estão as conseqüências. A garota em questão não pode sair de seu quarto sem que Rony a persiga. É lamentável, em verdade. Ele precisa da poção urgentemente... senhor.

Por uns longos segundos (ou seriam minutos?) Snape observou Harry, e ele sabia o que fazia. Tentava detectar emoções que delatassem se estava dizendo a verdade ou não. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, Harry conseguiu o que nunca havia feito sob o negro olhar de Snape: enganá-lo.

- Bem... se não há mais remédio, a elaborarei. - pegou a garrafinha com o pó e guardou-a em sua mesa. Harry acreditou que poderia beija-lo.

- Obrigado, senhor. Estaremos em dívida. – disse Harry, tentando dissimular a grande alegria que sentia. - Enquanto isso, creio que teremos que encerrar a Rony, você sabe.

Snape não respondeu nada, e os dois garotos encaminharam-se para a porta sem poder crer em sua boa sorte. Rony estava tão branco que parecia fantasma. Porém, nem bem haviam chegado ao umbral, quando Snape disse-lhes:

- Decerto, Potter. Convocarei uma reunião com a professora McGonagall aqui, em minha sala. Depois da janta. Ela saberá que preciso de sua autorização para elaborar a poção, que será bebida por um aluno de sua Casa. E agradecerei a você se também convidar a _garota _implicada na maldição.

Harry e Rony olharam-se totalmente aterrorizados enquanto fechavam a porta, e ainda escutaram a voz de Snape que disse-lhe de novo:

- Não esqueçam, Potter e Weasley... hoje, depois da janta.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente o 19º capítulo! Sorry pelas aberrações gramaticais e deslizes na digitação (caso os encontrem pelo texto), mas não tive tempo suficiente para revisar o capítulo da forma como geralmente faço. Portanto, peço sua compreensão.

Bueno, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas Julieta Potter, a autora de PCU, nos brindou com sua presença aqui, no reviews-book. E sabem o que ela disse (entre outras coisas)? Que vem lendo as reviews e que está muito honrada com o fato da história dela estar agradando a todos vocês, que acompanham a fic. Ela, inclusive, pediu para que eu transmitisse isso a vocês, coisa que acabei de fazer. ;-) Além disso, em sua review, ela disse que gostaria que vocês soubessem e tivessem a certeza que ela não vai abandonar a fic, e que os três meses sem atualiza-la se devem ao fato dela ter tirado um tempo só para si, a fim de descansar depois de um verão de intensas atividades. Agora, que as coisas estão mais calmas, ela pode se dedicar a escrever o 33º capítulo. Uma boa notícia, não? ;-)

Bueno, o meu muito obrigado a todos que acompanham PCU e um alozão a:

**A Pumpkin Pie Girl** (_Suzanita, ahauahauhauahau, você é impagável! – até porque não preço. ;-) Quer dizer, então, que quebrar unha no aparelho – de dente? – virou sua mais nova mania. Bueno, agora eu acho que mais do nunca você vai precisar de unhas postiças, porque os capítulos-surpresa não vão parar por aqui, vem muito mais pela frente. ;-) E olha, você bem que poderia tentar dar uma lidinha na fic em espanhol. Foi assim, lendo por minha própria conta e esforço, que cheguei aonde cheguei. ;-) Aliás, a Julie fez uma baita aparição em nosso reviews-book, percebeu? Confesso a você que não é sempre que os leitores brasileiros têm a oportunidade de receber o autor de um fic traduzida no reviews-book da tradução, e ainda por cima falando com tanta simpatia e familiaridade ao público brasileiro. Mas essa é a Julie, um amor de pessoa, sempre espontânea, atenciosa, encantadora e "faladora"! Sou fã dela e ela sabe disso. ;-D E eu não sei se você entendeu, mas na review dela a Julie disse que aceita pagar a sua caixinha de unhas postiças, e que essa não é a única dívida que ela tem pendente, já que existem outras com psicólogo, médicos, unhas, etc. Ou seja: Manda a conta! É por cortesia da autora! ;-) Beijos, Suzanita, e até o próximo capítulo – que eu espero que agrade a você tanto quanto este aqui._); **FAFA **(_Inna oferecendo um calmante a FAFA Tanto ódio assim pela Gina pode fazer mal à sua saúde. ;-) Eu também não vou muito com a cara dela, especialmente em HBP, mas ao menos em PCU teremos explicações mais coerentes e convincentes, eu garanto a você. Mas até os próximos capítulos venham a público, as perguntas continuam pairando no ar: Foi MESMO Gina que escreveu a carta? Será que a ruiva está agindo sozinha ou há mais pessoas envolvidas? Quem mais, além de Gina, ganharia com a separação de Harry e Hermione? Quem lucraria com o desequilíbrio emocional de Harry e quem ganharia com o distanciamento de Hermione, a pessoa mais importante na vida de Harry? "Espero que Harry esteja certo em relação a Hermione tentar novamente conquistar ele." Bueno, eu acho que a coisa vai por aí mesmo, você viu neste capítulo a reação de Hermione, toda doce e atenciosa com Harry, então... quem sabe... ;-) E pode deixar que eu vou me esforçar para não perder o prazo de atualização. Um beijo e um queijo! Até breve!);_ **Valson** (_Para mim que traduzo é um fato saber quando os capítulos estão mais curtos que outros. Mas, embora isso eventualmente ocorra, ainda estamos no 19º capítulo, sendo que a fic deu uma brecada no 32º capítulo, ou seja, ainda há um bocado de chão pela frente, o que significa que a ansiedade será uma companheira por muitos dias além. ;-) A propósito, na review da Julie, não sei se você chegou a lê-la ou entende-la, ela comentou que você está próximo da verdade, e elogiou indiretamente a sua capacidade dedutiva, dizendo que "sempre existem leitores assim tão inteligentes". ;-) Vai ver, isso deve ser característica de "abóboras seniors", que se amarram em juntar um fato a outro, como quebra-cabeças e "ler as entrelinhas". ;-) Bueno, quanto à sua conta no Pumpkin Pie, me envie o nome de usuário que você utiliza lá (procurei por "Valson" e nada encontrei), para que eu possa verificar se sua conta está inativa. Cancelada pela Administração por inatividade acho muito improvável, porque mesmo que você não tenha participado ativamente do fórum, não é prática comum da Administração cancelar a assinatura dos usuários, e, caso ela o faça, enviará uma mensagem particular ou e-mail estabelecendo um prazo para que o usuário dê o ar da graça no fórum. Se não receber uma resposta, aí sim poderá cancelar a associação. Então, me envie o nome de usuário e eu verei se sua conta ainda está por lá. Caso contrário, você terá que re-associar-se._ _Fique a vontade para entrar em contato comigo na conta de e-mail – que também é o meu MSN e o qual você pode adicionar na sua lista de contatos, sem problema. Obrigadão pelo elogio à tradução. Eu tento fazer algo bom, por respeito aos autores e aos leitores. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!);_**JulietaPotter** (_Julie, guapa! Es todo un honor para mí tenerla con nosotros! Te echaba de menos, sabes:-D Y si, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntalo, aún que un poquito cansada, mucho más por lo trabajo que por las traducciones. De hecho, la traducción me distrae de las preocupaciones y funciona como un pasatiempo agradable. Lamentablemente, no tengo todo lo tiempo que necesito para dedicarme con más ahínco a las traducciones y mucho menos para traducir más fics de una vez, más allá de las que traduzco en la actualidad. Bueno, al menos TU te tomaste un descanso, ahora estoy a espera de lo cap. 33. ;-) Y no necesitas agradecerme, porque, ya te lo dice antes, para mi es una grande alegria traducir tu fic, de verdad me paso en grande haciendolo. ;-) Y, mira, tu piensas que soy loca de abandonar la traducción de PCU ahora, cuando ella has alcanzado lo primero lugar en la preferencia de los lectores de los fics que traduzco? Yo sería ejecutada en plaza publica – pero antes me mataría a mí. ;-) Otros besos a tí, bonita! Para mi el honor de traducir tu fic es por igual de grande! Saludos de lo Brasil! ;-) PD: Tu eres la mejor, Julie! Muchas gracias por confiar la traducción de tus fics a mí. :-D Por cierto, los lectores, fans de lo "delusional shipper", te agradecen! – y yo también! Hasta siempre, hasta logo, hermosa!_); **Barbara Jane Potter** (_É, eu percebi que a srta. esteve sumida, mas não é problema, eu entendo perfeitamente o que são os verdadeiros "problemas". Mas atrasadas ou não, suas reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas. ;-) But, quanto a reviews, don't worry, be happy em primeiro lugar. ;-) Você disse "...a fic tah me deixando ja de cxabelos em pe!", ao que eu digo "Para cabelos de ouriço há uma rápida e fácil alternativa. Despejando um potão de laquê no cabeção de Bárbara Só tome cuidado com uma coisa:o uso excessivo de laquê vicia, mwhauahauahau! ;-) E, oh, eu sou uma tradutora legal, é? Justamente agora que eu estava me acostumando com o título de "tradutora má". ;-) Mas, falando sério, eu tento não deixar os leitores na mão, embora seja difícil dar conta de quatro traduções simultaneamente – na verdade, cinco, porque em breve teremos mais uma fic H/H. Sobre R/H's e H/G's... só sei que cansei de dar murro em ponta de faca. Não participo de qualquer fórum além do Pumpkin Pie – meu "lar" por excelência – e do Sobresites - que ainda tem uma administração razoavelmente justa. O restante não vale a pena o esforço. Meu lema é: Eu vou aonde me querem bem e fico na minha, com os de minha "espécie". Agora se cutucarem o "bicho" ele não vai ficar quieto. Se você me conhece, deve saber o que geralmente acontece. Mas, enfim, é como eu digo: Se somos perseguidos é porque somos "amados". Isso é amor ao estilo R/H, cheio de farpas, e ao estilo H/G, obsessivo. ;-) Afinal, somos ou não somos adoráveis? Eu me divirto muito com isso tudo. ;-) Respondendo as suas perguntas: Não vai demorar para rolar mais cenas lemon – se é isso o que você quer saber, hehehe! - mas sim, vai demorar um pouquinho para que Harry e Hermione superem a maldição. Quanto à tradução da fic D/G da Julie, segundo ela, em sua review, eu tenho toda a liberdade para traduzir quaisquer fics dela. Entonces... agora é tudo uma questão de tempo... do meu escasso tempo. ;-) Beijos e até breve!)._

Com isso, vou-me, prometendo voltar o mais breve possível com mais um capítulo de Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio.

Hasta!

Inna 


	20. Uma Virgem de Emergência

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Uma virgem de emergência**

Ao sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry houvera acreditado que Rony estava morrendo... ou, no mínimo, perdendo a razão. Permanecera imóvel e pálido como se um Dementador o houvesse beijado, sobrecarregado junto ao muro de pedra, com o olhar perdido e sem dizer uma palavra. Harry, que também estava aterrado por não saber o que fariam a seguir, assustou-se ao vê-lo assim e teve que dar-lhe umas sacudidas, acompanhadas de uma bofetada para que reagisse e enfocasse o olhar de novo...

- Estamos mortos... estamos mortos... - era o único que o ruivo atinava a murmurar.

- Não, Rony... - Harry negava-se a dar-se por vencido, embora não sabia com sairiam dessa. - Temos que pensar em algo!

Tomou seu amigo pelo braço com força para obriga-lo a caminhar pelo corredor, onde o agonizante sol da tarde refletia seus últimos raios do dia. Não tinham muito tempo, tinha que encontrar uma solução.

- Estamos mortos... - nos expulsarão os dois por mentirosos.

- Cale-se, Rony... deixe-me pensar. - Harry sentia como se seu estômago houvesse se convertido em um enxame cheio de abelhas zunidoras... tal era a ansiedade que sentia.

- _Estão_ mortos... Hermione e você... os descobrirão...

- Deixe-me ver... Slughorn estará no papo, só bastará pô-lo de sobreaviso e sei que ele não me negará o favor. Além do mais, ele não assistirá a reunião... Mas agora, o urgente será convencer McGonagall e Snape de que _isso_ aconteceu de verdade... e, para isso, necessitamos de uma companheira que supostamente houvesse ido com você à caça. Mas, quem...? - Harry pensou em suas companheiras de mesmo ano, porém nenhuma pareceu-lhe o bastante audaz para ajudá-los na empreitada. Começou a desesperar-se, pois deu-se conta de que, à parte Hermione, não lhe vinha à cabeça nenhuma outra garota em quem confiar algo assim.

- Mortos...

Obviamente, Harry tomou a decisão de suspender o treino de Quadribol dessa tarde, o que não lamentou muito já que isso significava que não teria que ver a cara da ruiva Artilheira... ocorreu-lhe que lhe custaria muito trabalho ser imparcial com ela depois do ocorrido... mas esse era um tema com o qual se preocuparia depois. Agora havia outros assuntos realmente urgentes... que tinham que ser solucionados antes da janta.

Valeu-se de Neville para avisar aos outros jogadores da suspensão do treino, pedindo-lhe o favor quando encontrou-o perambulando pelo Castelo. Era-lhe imperioso não perder nenhum segundo do tempo que lhe restava para a hora da temida reunião. O garoto rechonchudo aceitou ajudá-lo satisfeito, e partiu a cumprir o encargo em companhia de Luna, que, como sempre, parecia que andava em outra dimensão.

Harry levou Rony até os jardins para poder pensar com tranqüilidade... tranqüilidade que estava se esgotando, já que via com desespero como o sol ocultava-se entre as montanhas sem que nenhuma boa idéia lhe viesse à cabeça.

- Você devia ter me ouvido, Harry... eu disse que Snape não engoliria a história... Estamos mortos.

- Se não me ajuda a pensar, pelo menos não me recrimine, Rony! - exclamou Harry a ponto de perder a paciência. Coçava a cabeça sentindo-se à beira do colapso, quando viu Neville e Luna, que aproximavam-se totalmente despreocupados com o fato de encontrar alguém que se prestasse a enganar professores.

- Pronto, Harry... já estão todos avisados.

- Obrigado, Neville. - respondeu-lhe desanimado.

- É uma pena que não vão praticar, Harry... - murmurou Luna baixinho, enquanto observava Rony. - Sempre me sento nas arquibancadas para ver... para vê-los jogar.

- ... mos mortos... - tartamudeava ainda o ruivo, com o olhar cravado em algum ponto do lago, e totalmente alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor.

- E depois dizem que a lunática sou eu. - disse Luna, sorrindo. - O que se passa com Rony?

Harry quedou-se paralisado um instante, observando a garota loira, que olhava enternecida a rara conduta de seu amigo. Como não viu antes! Ela era sua salvação: era a garota perfeita! Quase teve vontade de gritar e de beija-la... mas, antes, deveria saber se aceitaria o tremendo papel que implicava fingir algo assim.

Não se passou despercebida a Harry a forma como Luna olhava Rony, e isso deu-lhe uma idéia.

- O que se passa com ele? - respondeu Harry, dramaticamente. - Oh, é algo verdadeiramente triste... você não vai querer saber, em verdade.

Todos voltaram-se para ver Harry com renovado interesse, incluindo Rony.

- O que ocorre é que Rony ganhou um concurso por correspondência, mas algo lhe impede de reclamar seu prêmio. - disse Harry, fingindo grande decepção.

Rony franziu o entre cenho como se perguntasse se havia perdido algo, mas, afortunadamente, não falou. Neville e Luna olhavam Harry expectantes para saber mais da comovente história do Weasley.

- É sério que ganhou algo? - perguntou Neville emocionado.

- Sim... - continuou Harry. - Você não vai acreditar o que foi! - e como se fosse o mais espetacular do mundo, exclamou: - Uma viagem, com tudo pago, para ir de excursão às montanhas, em busca de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados!

Harry viu, com euforia, que os grandes olhos de Luna brilhavam, sonhadores, enquanto Neville punha uma expressão de incredulidade em sua redonda face.

- Caramba, Rony... – disse-lhe a garota ao ruivo. - Que bom prêmio... felicidades. Você deveria estar muito feliz, mas, por sua cara, não parece muito interessado nem entusiasmado... Que diferente que você é.

Rony fitou-a estranhado e, em seguida, a Harry, e este fez-lhe um gesto de guardasse silêncio. Rony abriu muito a boca, mas não disse nada.

- Não... você não entende, Luna! - soltou-lhe Harry. - Uma viagem assim fascinaria Rony, mas é que ele mentiu sobre algo importante e isso impede-lhe de reclamar o prêmio...

- Ah, sim?

- Sim... para cobrar o prêmio ele precisa de uma acompanhante... uma garota que não se importe em arriscar sua vida e sua posição para embarcar na aventura! - soltou Harry, relembrando de um comercial de televisão. - Uma garota que, além de acompanha-lo, ajude-o a obter uma poção, que um professor deverá elaborar... para o qual deverá...

- BASTA!

Harry deixou de proferir sua série de mentiras ao ouvir o grito de Rony, e voltou a olha-lo estupefato. Será que ele não via que o que estava fazendo era conseguir uma garota para a reunião com Snape?

- É suficiente, Harry... - o ruivo parecia enfadado de verdade. - Não tem porquê mentir desse modo... Luna não merece.

Luna olhou para Rony desencantada e em seguida para Harry, ao tempo em que dizia:

- Então, não era verdade a viagem paga?

Harry sentiu-se totalmente envergonhado de sua atitude, a qual lhe havia ocorrido ao encontrar-se à beira do pânico. Mas, dando-se conta de que estava procedendo erroneamente, abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Não, Luna... eu sinto. Menti para você.

- Algo não vai bem, não é Harry? - perguntou Neville, preocupado.

- É que... - Harry não estava seguro de contar a seus amigos o problema... sabia que podia confiar em ambos, mas de que serviria?

- A verdade é que precisamos de uma garota que nos ajude a enganar Snape e McGonagall... – disse Rony em voz alta e segura - ... com o fim de que nos elaborem uma poção que Harry precisa com urgência. - Harry olhou-o assombrado, ele não estava à beira de um ataque de histeria segundos antes?

Luna riu com vontade, como se isso fosse algo que ela fizesse todos os dias.

- Que tivesse dito antes... O que tenho que dizer?

Harry sorriu, profundamente agradecido à garota, pensando que havia subestimado-a. Era uma verdadeira amiga, e muito valente além do mais. _Deveria estar em Grifinória_, pensou o garoto.

Ocupou toda a meia hora seguinte em pôr Luna a par do que, supõe-se, haviam feito ela e Rony, conversa também ouvida por Neville e o ruivo, claro. Este desviava o olhar e se colocava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo nos momentos em que Harry mencionava coisas como "nudez", "a maldição é porque ele a tocou", e "persegue você, loucamente apaixonado".

Luna estava muito divertida. Era como se estivesse participando de um jogo fabuloso, enquanto que Neville apenas escutava e coçava o queixo.

- Esta brincadeira é genial. - disse ela. - Se supõe que, no final, diremos aos professores: "Inocentes!", ou algo assim?

- Não!... Não, Luna. - apressou-se a esclarecer Harry. - Temos que manter isto por vários dias... ao menos até que Snape me faça a poção.

- Qual poção?

- Éé... a poção que supostamente será para curar Rony... na realidade, eu preciso dela para curar a... preciso dela para outra coisa. - respondeu Harry, parcamente.

Temeroso, acreditou que havia chegado o momento onde Luna e Neville lhe perguntariam o porquê da mentira, e para quê era na realidade a poção.

Mas, para seu assombro, Luna e Neville olharam-se nos olhos de maneira cúmplice, como se o dito por Harry lhes confirmasse algo que eles já sabiam. Este e Rony olharam-se por sua vez, estranhados.

- Entendo... - disse a garota, em sua voz sonhadora. E acrescentou, sorrindo: - Eu também sinto saudade da Hermione "normal". Me dá gosto que, por fim, você vá traze-la de volta.

Parecia que ela não perguntaria mais... Mas Harry não podia quedar-se com a dúvida de como Luna sabia aquilo, de forma que teve que questiona-la.

- Como você sabe, Luna? Quer dizer, como sabe que a poção é para Hermione?

- Harry... – disse ela, cravando seu olhar azul nele. - Não precisa ser adivinho para ver o sofrimento dela. E o seu... Neville e eu comentamos alguma vez que isto não podia ser normal, que vocês estavam separados por algo que não podiam controlar... Vê? Por alguma coisa sou uma Corvinal.

Harry fitou Neville, que evitou seus olhos diretamente, mas assentiu com a cabeça

-Luna diz a verdade, Harry... é que Hermione está tão estranha, que realmente pensávamos que estava enferma, ou algo assim. Se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar a que você consiga cura-la, conte comigo.

Rony sorriu e deu de ombros para Harry. Ele apenas olhou-os agradecido a todos e, depois de um momento, murmurou-lhes, comovido:

- Vocês são uns amigos geniais... os três.

- Sim. - confirmou Rony. - Espero que De hoje em diante, você me valorize mais e que meu presente de Natal seja maior...

* * *

Felizmente, nem Neville nem Luna fizeram mais perguntas acerca da poção ou da "enfermidade" de Hermione, o que foi um alívio para Harry. Solucionada uma parte do problema, Harry correu como desbocado para a sala de Slughorn com o propósito de, de algum modo, convencê-lo de que não o delatasse se Snape chegasse a perguntar-lhe algo. O que diria o garoto ao professor, ainda não o sabia. Nem sequer havia pensado nisso... mas já lhe ocorreria algo.

Ao fim e ao cabo, não teve que pensar em nada porque não encontrou o professor em sua sala. Angustiado, Harry deu-se conta de que já era hora da janta, pelo que, decerto, Slughorn já se encontraria a caminho do Salão Principal... e muito próximo de Snape.

Espantado, Harry girou em seus calcanhares à toda velocidade, com a esperança de interceptar seu professor de Poções, antes que pudesse trocar palavra com o cara de passas Snape.

Sem fôlego, chegou às portas do refeitório onde, aterrorizado, viu Slughorn já à mesa, a ponto de sentar-se, e justo a um par de metros de onde Snape estava já acomodado em sua cadeira, com sua típica atitude de "o que tenho que agüentar".

Harry buscou, com o olhar, Rony e Neville e localizou-os na mesa de Grifinória. Correu até eles quase desmaiando, e disse-lhes, desanimado:

- Não consegui! Não pude avisa-lo... se Snape lhe pergunta algo, estamos acabados e de nada valerá o que preparamos...

Rony gemeu ao tempo em que fixava seus olhos em Slughorn, como que tentando paralisa-lo com um só olhar. De repente, seu queixume converteu-se em um angustioso grito, quando viram que Snape se punha de pé e se dirigia, decidido, até o rechonchudo professor.

- Harry! – chiou Rony – Ele vai perguntar! Faça algo!

- Mas o que posso...? – instintivamente o garoto sacou a varinha e, quase sem pensa-lo, apontou para Slughorn e disse: _Muffliato_!

Os três garotos observaram a cara de estranheza que pôs o professor, já que seus ouvidos haviam ficado inutilizados momentaneamente graças ao feitiço de Harry. Eles sabiam que durante um par de horas, o único que Slughorn ouviria seria um zumbido intermitente.

Expectantes, viram Snape chegar ante ele, dizer-lhe algo e Slughorn negar com a cabeça enquanto apontava-se as orelhas, em um claro sinal de que não entendia nada do que lhe falava. Snape, frustrado depois de um par de minutos, franziu seus delgados lábios até converte-los em uma linha, e, dando-se por vencido, regressou, furioso, a seu lugar.

Harry sentiu como se a vida lhe retornasse ao corpo e sorriu com nervosismo. Rony despencou ao longo do banco, rindo-se como tonto por um longo tempo até cansar-se. Depois incorporou-se, e disse com um grande sorriso:

- Harry... de verdade, se não me seguram, creio que o beijarei e declararei meu amor por você agora mesmo.

Ambos riram e Neville uniu-se a eles em sua alegria, embora não entendesse bem o porquê de estarem tão felizes.

Era tal sua emoção por ter sorteado mais um passo de seu caminho rumo à grande trapaça, que nenhum percebeu o olhar severo e consciencioso que a professora McGonagall tinha posto sobre eles. Se Harry a houvesse visto, definitivamente não haveria estado tão contente.

- Não cante vitória ainda, Rony. – disse-lhe Harry, quando parou de rir. – Lembre que você terá que deleitar-nos a todos com uma atuação digna de um Oscar, na sala de Snape...

- Quem é Oscar?

Harry lembrou que Rony não sabia quase nada do mundo trouxa.

- Esqueça, o que quero dizer é que terá que fingir que está, não apaixonado, mas sim _obcecado _por Luna, já que estará diante dela... – Harry olhou cético. – Acredita poder consegui-lo?

Aparentemente, Rony não havia se dado conta disso, já que só de pensa-lo pôs-se vermelho de novo, mudando imediatamente para uma palidez espectral.

- Rony... – repetiu Harry, pondo-se nervoso de novo. – Você poderá, não é?

- Eu... – Rony pareceu encolher-se em seu lugar, enquanto Harry sentia que o chão se abria sob seus pés. O que aconteceria se Rony não lograva convencer com sua atitude? Snape, o quão perspicaz era, não tardaria meio minuto em dar-se conta da fraude.

- Olá... Harry. – disse uma voz feminina que sempre era música para os ouvidos do garoto, ainda que estivesse em seu pior momento.

Hermione chegou e sentou-se a seu lado, cuidando de ficar o mais próxima possível dele. Por um momento, o garoto esqueceu-se de tudo ao sentir o calor de seu corpo e o aroma dela, que, de agora em diante, teria por bem resguardo não esquecer.

Recordando de repente seu plano de rechaça-la, não se voltou para vê-la, e simplesmente ignorou sua saudação.

Hermione, que não pareceu afetada pelo desprezo de Harry, deixou cair na mesa várias garrafinhas com líquidos de diferentes cores. Pelo menos meia dúzia, ao tempo em que suspirava entediada.

Harry morria de curiosidade por saber o que seriam, mas, decidido a não lhe dar atenção, não lhe perguntou nada. Olhou Rony com a esperança de que ele a questionasse, mas encontrou-o totalmente desmoralizado por causa de sua aflição, que nem sequer prestava atenção à garota recém chegada.

Porém, para sorte de Harry, Neville também olhava curioso as garrafinhas, e inquiriu-lhe:

- O que são essas, Hermione?

Ela bufou com seus ares de auto-suficiência, ao tempo em que respondia a seu amigo:

- O que imagina, Neville? Poções de amor, marca patenteada "Sortilégios Weasley"! Passo a metade de meu tempo confiscando-as dessas meninas... se Jorge e Fred soubessem o trabalhinho que me designaram por sua causa...

- Poções de amor? – disse Harry, sem poder conter-se. Hermione olhou-o, assombrada de ter, por fim, sua atenção.

Harry e ela conectaram o olhar e ele não pode deixar esse contato... fazia tanto tempo que não a via nos olhos que esquecera-se do quão formosos eram, e fazia tanto que ela não o via assim... com amor? _Deus, creio que vou beija-la_, pensou, desejando-o com loucura.

Armando-se de um valor que não sabia que tinha, Harry pestanejou por fim e baixou seus olhos para as garrafinhas que descansavam na mesa.

- Não pensará usa-las em mim, não é? – questionou a Hermione, tentando soar altivo. _Como se precisasse disso para estar louco por você_, pensou.

A garota zombou sonoramente dessa ocorrência, embora Harry não estivesse muito convencido de que não o tivesse pensado.

- Se você isso pensa de mim, então cuide-se de não beber nada de agora em diante... esperemos que você seja como os camelos e suporte meses sem faze-lo. – disse ela, divertida.

- Vou considera-lo. – disse ele, satisfeito de vê-la rir, mas com cuidado para não demonstra-lo.

- Como pode pensar isso de mim? – perguntou Hermione, fazendo-se de indignada. – Além do mais... nem sequer são tão boas... se o efeito fosse permanente, mas só dura vinte e quatro horas no máximo...

Os olhos da garota brilharam ao agregar:

- Embora não nego que seria interessante tê-lo de novo obcecado por mim... porque estas poções, mais que amor, parece que produzem obsessão em quem...

- Obsessão, você diz? – interrompeu Harry, enquanto uma idéia golpeava-lhe o cérebro. Olhando para um ponto distante da mesa, gritou: - OLHEM TODOS! Um pires dentuço voando no salão!

- Onde? – perguntaram vários, entre eles Hermione, que descuidou-se das garrafas em seu afã de encontrar esse artigo proibido, que supostamente Harry vira.

O jovem aproveitou sua distração e, rapidamente, pegou uma das garrafinhas que a Monitora havia confiscado, escondendo-a em sua túnica.

- Ali! – disse, apontando com um dedo. – Ah, não... creio que já se foi.

Levantou-se de imediato, deixando Hermione consternada, ainda olhando na direção que Harry havia lhe indicado.

- Neville... – sussurrou-lhe a seu amigo, sem que a garota ouvisse. – Preciso que a distraia... não deixe que me busque, por favor.

- Cer-certo... – tartamudeou o garoto, não muito seguro de si mesmo.

Harry voou por entre as mesas até chegar nas da Corvinal, e, sem ponta de amabilidade, empurrou uma menina para abrir caminho junto a Luna.

- Ah... Olá, Harry. – saudou-o ela. – Já é hora?

- Quase... mas primeiro, preciso que me faça um favor.

Sacou a garrafinha com um líquido rosa e abriu-a, cuidando para que ninguém, além de Luna, o visse. O conteúdo cheirava a goma de mascar. Dando a garrafinha à garota, disse-lhe:

- Preciso que ponha um pouco disto... – ato seguido tomou um copo com suco de abóbora e aproximou-o dela. – ... aqui, por favor.

- Bom...

Definitivamente, algo que ele gostava em Luna era que ela não fazia perguntas. A garota pegou a garrafa que Harry lhe dava e esvaziou uma considerável quantidade no copo. Este desprendeu algumas espirais de fumaça rosada que se desvaneceram de imediato.

- Pronto. – sorriu e olhou para Harry com se lhe tivesse pena. – Quando quiser.

- Obrigado! – disse-lhe ao tempo em que se erguia e chegava, exausto, em seu lugar, que era ocupado por Neville. Harry sentou-se junto a Rony e pôs-lhe o copo em frente.

- Não se preocupe, Rony. – sussurrou-lhe Harry. – Melhor brindarmos para que tudo saia como precisamos.

Sem dizer nada, o ruivo assentiu freneticamente e, tomando o cálice, ergueu-o por um momento e, ato seguido, bebeu-lhe de um gole.

De imediato, as cores voltaram-lhe ao rosto. Umas manchas rosáceas substituíram a palidez cadavérica que um momento antes tinha. Harry olhava-o atento, esperando sua reação._ Espero não tê-lo envenenado._

Observou-o girar sua cabeça com lentidão até a mesa da Corvinal e fixar seu vidrado olhar em uma loira cabeleira. Satisfeito, Harry ouviu-o dizer:

- Alguma vez disse a você o quão bela me parece Luna Lovegood, Harry?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Mwahauahauahuahaua! A trapaça teve início! Mas que pena que vai ficar para o próximo capítulo! ;-)

De novo, peço sua compreensão para o fato de haver erros gramaticais, de adaptação ou de digitação ao longo do texto. Eu realmente não estou podendo revisar a gosto as traduções, como geralmente faço.

Bueno, o meu muito obrigado a todos que acompanham PCU, um abração despudorado para a Julieta Potter por ser o amor de pessoa que é, e um alozão para:

**Jéssy **(_Gina e suas atitudes suspeitas... Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberemos exatamente o que se passa com a ruiva, embora eu deva dizer que a Julie deixou os detalhes para a fic D/G sobre a qual comentei aqui e que também pretendo traduzir – só não me pergunte quando. ;-) Quanto ao bilhete e quem o escreveu, tudo a seu tempo – ouço vozes sussurrando "Inna, sua famigerada mulher má!", ahauhauahauahua! ;-) Mas se eu disser em que capítulo as coisas começam a ficar mais claras, você vai correr o risco de surtar. E se você surta, eu surto junto, porque sua expectativa e ânsia significavam o meu desespero. ;-) Entonces, eu não direi nada, exceto aquilo que a Julieta comentou sobre os leitores que suspeitam da participação de Malfoy na trama: "sempre existem leitores assim tão inteligentes". ;-) Minha sugestão é: continue vendo conspiração em tudo, que você chega lá. ;-) Sobre a continuação de PCU, a Julie já publicou o 33º capítulo como prometeu. Eu ainda não o li, mas o farei assim que dispuser de tempo. E não se preocupem: não adiantarei nada do que for lido, o que não os impede de tentar ler. ;-) Beijo, abraço, cheiro e amasso! Até a próxima!_); **A Pumpkin Pie Girl** (_Suzanita, do jeito que as coisas vão, eu terei que comprar luvas pra você! Oxe, mulher, controle-se! Desse jeito, não vão sobrar nem os tocos das unhas pra contar história! Sua louca, portadora da síndrome da Alta Ansiedade! Inna lembrando de um filme do Mel Brooks por nome Alta Ansiedade Ahauahuahauahau! Ótemo! E a sua cara, Suzanita. ;-) Pena que o filme é mais antigo que as pregas anais do mundo e a Organizações Bobo não exibe mais. Enfim... ahauahauahuahau!, "esqueci de fazer o dever de casa"!, essa foi ótema!, digo... – olhando sério -... que coisa feia, Suzanita – prendendo o riso – usando a escola como pano de fundo para uma mentira, tsc, tsc, tsc... da próxima vez, conte uma mentira mais convincente, algo como "tenho um encontro romântico marcado com meu amorzinho, e nada no mundo me fará perde-lo", ahauahauhauahau! ;-) Bueno, espero que tenha se divertido no shopping com seus amigos. A propósito, que filme vocês assistiram? Beijundão e até a próxima!)_; **Valson** (_Val, suas congratulações são aceitas de todo coração, e eu me atrevo a falar em nome da Julie – que deve estar lendo isto aqui também. Nem todo agradecimento é suficiente para expressar o quão Julieta e eu nos sentimos honradas com o reconhecimento do público brasileiro pelo trabalho que desenvolvemos, Julie na autoria e eu na tradução/adaptação de sua história. Muito obrigado MESMO. Sobre o Fórum, que bom que as coisas foram resolvidas. Qualquer coisa, precisando, já sabe: entre em contato comigo ou com a Deaba – a Administradora "mor" -, por MP ou e-mail, okie dokie?_ _;-) E você também está lendo Amor de Meia-Noite! Que massa! Eu vi sua review por lá e pelo dito acho que já posso me auto-intitular "Marquesa de Sades". ;-) Mas você sabe... ser sádica acabou sendo uma 'imposição do destino'. O tempo – ou a falta dele – é o maior 'vilão'. Eu sou um mero artífice. ;-) Beijundão e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!); _**FranciGranger** (_Acho que uma das únicas coisas compensatórias em se ficar sem PC é isso: capítulos acumulados de fics. ;-) Quanto à ruiva, é fato que do 1º ao 4º livro ela não teve qualquer utilidade, no 5º livro apareceu mas ainda assim não deixou sua marca registrada, e no 6º foi o que foi. Eu realmente desejava que Rowling viesse trabalhando o desenvolvimento de seus personagens secundários de uma forma mais realista e coerente, mas infelizmente não o fez a contento – não, pelo menos para mim. Bueno, não tenho culpa dela ter criado uma personagem feminina da envergadura de Hermione, não deixando espaço para as demais. Agora, faltando um livro apenas para o fim da saga, tornou-se um problema fazer crescer um personagem sem importância como Gina, quando Hermione já ocupou todo o lugar que as outras não puderam. Até nos filmes, isso tornou-se fato, com Emma brilhando ao lado de Daniel, ofuscando as demais personagens femininas. Mas, enfim, respondendo a sua perguntinha: Mesmo eu sabendo o que Gina pode estar aprontando, não diria nem sob tortura. ;-) Isso é algo que você vai descobrir sozinha, a seu tempo. E sim, o Harry by Julieta Potter é um amor, muito mais amadurecido e muito mais emocionante. Sem falar no Rony, que é simplesmente maravilhoso, muito, mas muito diferente do Rony escrito por Rowling Ele me lembra um pouco o Rony desenvolvido pela Massafera, em Espada dos Deuses: com uma mentalidade mais madura, mas sem perder o humor inocente e espontâneo. E a pergunta que não quer calar: será que Snape vai descobrir a verdade? Isso veremos nos próximos capítulos – ou você achava que eu iria adiantar alguma coisa? ;-) Uma cafungada n'ocê e até breve! – assim espero._); **Barbara Jane Potter** (_Ahauahauahua! Sua laqueolatra não-assumida! Costumava viajar no laquê, heim?, ahauahauahau! Mas, claaaaaro, isso não importa! O que importa é que, hoje, você é uma pessoa reabilitada... não é? ;-) E não, infelizmente, o fato de você me ver como a "bruxa má" não vai fazer com que eu atualize mais rápido do que posso. É uma pena, porque eu também gostaria de atualizar num prazo menor, tipo de três em três dias. Porém, pelo visto, isso é um sonho distante pra mim. O que significa dizer que você ainda terá que viver o pesadelo das 2 semanas de prazo – Mwahau-mwahua-mwahaua! Ok, isso foi péssimo. Tentarei não gargalhar diabolicamente nesses casos. ;-) E sim, tem mais uma fic H/H a caminho, só não me pergunte em que dia exato porque nem eu sei. Estive com uns probleminhas de saúde, o que me fez atrasar as traduções. Quero adiantar, pelo menos, uns cinco capítulos antes de começar a publica-la. E ela vai ser publicada sem a autorização da autora, que resolveu sumir de vez pelo jeito. Sobre a guerra dos shippers, eu confesso a você que me divertia mais antigamente, quando ainda havia boas discussões, mas de uns anos pra cá a coisa começou a ficar sem graça, e tenho me restrito ao Pumpkin Pie. Quanto às cenas lemon, estão próximas, aguarde mais um pouquinho. Será uma surpresa quente, baby, bem quente. Isso eu agarantcho! ;-) E sim, a maldição vai demorar a ser curada, na verdade ela é o pano de fundo de toda a história. E não, a fic ainda não está terminada, pelo menos não publicamente, mas a Julieta já tem os últimos capítulos escritos em algum "guardanapo". ;-) E também não, a fic D/G ainda não foi concluída, está no 7º capítulo a caminho do 8º. Eu quero, pelo menos, chegar ao 25º capítulo de PCU para começar as traduções da fic D/G. Mas, como eu sempre digo, cada coisa a seu tempo. Não gosto de colocar o carro na frente dos bois. ;-) Beijundão estalado e até o próximo capítulo!)._

Vou, mas volto – espero que brevemente – com mais um capítulo de Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio!

Hasta!

Inna 


	21. A Farsa em que Ninguém Acreditou

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**A farsa em que ninguém acreditou**

Harry estava seguro de que nada falharia desse momento em diante. Tinha todo o necessário para o seu plano: uma virgem disposta a dizer o que fosse e um caçador realmente obcecado por ela. O que poderia sair mal?

Ao terminar o jantar e todos os alunos se dispersarem rumo à suas respectivas Casas, o garoto observou Luna levantar-se e dirigir-se até eles. Divertido, escutou Rony suspirar e gemer de prazer ao vê-la vir.

Luna chegou à mesa de Grifinória ao tempo em que Harry, Rony e Neville se punham de pé. O garoto ruivo quase cai de tão rápido que o fez, mas se reincorporou como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo isto sem desgrudar o olhar ansioso do rosto de Luna. Para Harry estava custando bastante trabalho segurar o riso ao ver seu amigo assim, e nem quis pensar nas conseqüências que teria que pagar quando Rony se recuperasse e soubesse o que o olhos verdes lhe havia feito.

Luna, que não estava acostumada a que a olhassem com tanta insistência, limpou-se o rosto com o dorso da mão, talvez pensando que tinha restos de comida na cara.

- O que tenho, Rony? Será o purê de batatas? É que acho que comi muito rápido...

O ruivo negou veementemente com a cabeça, ao tempo que dizia suspiroso:

- Não, Luna... eu justamente dizia a Harry que sempre pensei que você é muito bonita... E esta noite você se vê... realmente encantadora.

Harry ocultou um sorriso voltando-se para o outro lado, ao tempo em que Neville olhava-os desconcertado e Luna prorrompia uma sonora gargalhada.

- Ah...! – disse quando parou de rir, ante um Rony não menos enamorado. – Já compreendo... você está fingindo. Está ensaiando desde agora o seu papel de "apaixonado" por mim, não é?

Aparentemente Rony estava para negar o que a garota dizia, mas Harry pegou a ambos, cada um por um braço, e, dessa forma, no meio dos dois para evitar que seu companheiro fizesse algo perigoso, partiram os três para fora do refeitório. Neville desejou-lhes sorte, e Harry pode perceber de relance o olhar de Hermione, que, atônita, contemplava-o levando Luna e Rony pelos braços.

O garoto apressou o passo, temendo que a inteligente Monitora amarrasse os pontos e se desse conta que faltava uma garrafinha de poção de amor, e encontrasse o porquê da estranha atitude de Rony.

Saíram disparados para a sala de Snape, sem que o ruivo deixasse de olhar Luna e suspirasse profundamente de vez em quando. Luna parecia desfrutar de ser vítima de tão passionais atenções, já que se ruborizava mas sorria satisfeita.

Harry sentiu-se muito feliz de repente. Deu-se conta de que já faltava menos que pouco, quiçá uns quantos dias, para ter a poção em suas mãos, e, como conseqüência, a Hermione sã outra vez.

Ademais, aquela situação com Rony e Luna lhe parecia bastante incomum, mas tinha seu lado sentimental. Talvez, depois de tudo, não seria má idéia que seu amigo se apaixonasse por essa garota que sempre estivera tão interessada nele...

- Ninguém esquece de nada, não é? – perguntou a ambos, mas também foi olimpicamente ignorado pelos dois. Rony tratava de ver Luna por sobre a cabeça de Harry, e tentava adiantar-se para consegui-lo.

- Harry, não vá tão rápido! Você não me deixa ver Luna... – e como se de imediato se desse conta de algo, parou em seco a uns metros, antes de chegar à sala de Snape.

Harry se deteve também, andando um pouco para atrás ante a imprevista estancada que dera seu amigo.

Olhou Rony nos olhos e, assustado, viu fúria cintilando neles enquanto o rosto se contorcia. Ia perguntar-lhe se estava mal, quando bruscamente ele livrou-se de seu braço e lhe gritou, fora de si:

- PODERIA ME EXPLICAR, HARRY?! O que, DEMÔNIOS, faz levando pelo braço a garota pela qual EU estou apaixonado?!

Harry teve verdadeiro medo, e, apressado, largou o braço de Luna, que observava Rony abrindo mais os seus já grandes olhos.

- Raios, Rony... o quão bem você faz. Já pensou em dedicar-se profissionalmente à atuação? – perguntou-lhe ela ingenuamente.

- Espera, Rony! – pediu-lhe Harry, retrocedendo ao ver seu irritado amigo aproximar-se, ameaçador, até ele. – Luna e eu somos apenas amigos! Você sabe que eu quero a Hermione!

- Aiiii, que lindo dizer isso, Harry! - cantarolou Luna, sem dar-se conta de que Harry corria verdadeiro perigo.

Rony bufava e aproximava-se devagar de seu amigo, que estava considerando tirar sua varinha para proteger-se, quando repentinamente abriu-se a porta da sala de Snape e o professor assomou seu ganchudo nariz, seguramente para averiguar quem ousava gritar desse modo em frente à sua sala.

Harry, Rony e Luna ficaram paralisados ao vê-lo, e ele, depois de dirigir-lhes o olhar de ódio mais profundo de que foi capaz, indicou-lhes com um sinal que se acercassem. Os três garotos o fizeram, Harry cuidando de ficar fora do alcance de Rony.

O olhos verdes voltou a pôr-se nervoso quando, ao entrar na sala, descobriu que a professora McGonagall já estava ali, sentada diante da mesa do professor, e olhando-o com uma expressão muito rara.

Foi como se uma louça de uma tonelada caísse sobre o garoto de repente, ao captar em toda sua dimensão o problema no qual havia se metido. Deu-se conta de que havia se encerrado sozinho num beco sem saída.

Harry começou a suar, ao tempo em que tinha taquicardia. Por que a professora o olhava assim? Parecia, aparte a severidade usual nela, como se estivesse... decepcionada ou envergonhada?...

_McGonagall sabe de tudo!_, ocorreu a Harry de repente, e só de pensa-lo sentiu a iminência de sua expulsão pronta para a manhã seguinte.

- Professora! – sussurrou Harry, quase sem voz, enquanto Snape fechava a porta ao permitir a passagem de Luna e Rony.

- Boa noite Potter, Weasley... e senhorita Lovegood. – disse, olhando perspicaz a garota.

Um sentimento de grande culpa invadiu Harry, sobrepondo-se ao do medo. Se as coisas saíssem mal, não apenas o expulsariam, senão que também estava metendo Rony e Luna em problemas... arrependeu-se de todo coração de ter feito tão arriscado plano. _Mas em que demônios eu estava pensando ao envolvê-los?, _pensou, envergonhado. Como pode ter acreditado, por um segundo, que poderia enganar McGonagall e Snape?

Por alguns momentos ninguém disse nada. O único nervoso era Harry, mas cuidava em não demonstra-lo. Luna, em troca, estava tão despreocupada como sempre, desfrutando enormemente como se estivesse numa festa divertidíssima. E Rony.. bem, Rony não podia estar atuando melhor. Simplesmente estava com a boca aberta sem desgrudar os olhos da garota da Corvinal... apaixonado a toda léguas, com loucura e sem dissimulação.

Ambos professores trocaram severos olhares e, por fim, ela disse:

- Bem, Potter... o professor Snape me fez saber da nova imprudência do professor Slughorn, de enviar outra vez alunos para caçar unicórnios... Parece que não lhe bastou que uma vez tudo saísse mal... mas, bem, isso em breve falarei com ele. E, sinceramente, não entendo o que você faz aqui, se se supõe que agora os implicados são outros. – lhe disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas acima da altura dos óculos.

Harry quis falar, mas parecia ter ficado mudo do pavor que sentia. E antes que lograsse articular alguma palavra, a professora continuou dizendo-lhe:

- Embora a resposta seja óbvia... o senhor Weasley não está muito... _normal_, pelo que observo. – olhou Rony, depreciativa, este nem se imutou. – De modo que, senhorita Lovegood... é verdade que você acompanhou o senhor Weasley na caçada, por encargo do professor Slughorn?

- Na caçada? – perguntou Luna, como se saindo de um lindo sonho. – De fato, não professora... à excursão para encontrar Bufadores de Chifres Enru...

- Não, Luna! – interrompeu-a Harry, espantado. – A professora se refere ao Unicórnio, lembra? O que lhes fez o malefício...

-Ahhh, sim... – e olhando McGonagall lhe disse: - Sim, professora... eu fui como ele. Quer que lhe conte quando Rony tocou em meu...?

- Não, senhorita! – atalhou a professora de Transfiguração, a toda pressa. – Creia-me que esses detalhes... não me interessam. Apenas queria confirmar o dito por Potter ao professor Snape. – Harry esteve seguro ao dizer isto. - ela olhou-o de maneira acusadora. – Sentem-se os três, por favor.

- Posso sentar junto a você, Luna? – perguntou-lhe Rony, ofegante, enquanto aproximava sua cadeira o mais perto possível da dela.

Harry de novo teve que reprimir o riso ao ver seu amigo apoiar o queixo no braço de seu assento, enquanto suspirava profundamente e contemplava a garota, como se fosse a única coisa digna de se ver naquela sala, isto somado à expressão de estupefação de McGonagall e a de asco de punha Snape.

- O que se tem que ver... – murmurou este com repugnância, passando seu frio olhar de Rony para Harry.

O garoto sustentou o olhar com fúria, irritado pelo comentário que havia feito... depois de tudo, o que lhe interessava se Rony morria de amor por Luna?

- Eu tentei falar com o professor Slughorn no jantar, Minerva – disse Snape, dirigindo-se à professora, mas sem desgrudar seus negros olhos de Harry. – Porém, providencialmente para _alguém_, Horace parecia ter sofrido um ataque de surdez repentina... não ouviu palavra do que eu lhe disse, motivo pelo qual não pode responder. Mas haverá tempo de perguntar-lhe... amanhã, antes de eu começar a elaborar a poção.

Harry fez a anotação mental de falar com o professor muito cedo da manhã, ou, se possível, nesta mesma noite, antes que Snape descobrisse a trapaça... teria que acreditar que o professora de Poções não se importaria em mentir por ele.

- Não, Severus – disse a professora, surpreendendo a todos. – Eu o farei. Corresponde a mim esclarecer isso por ser a Diretora da Casa do garoto afetado.

- Tem certeza, Minerva? A mim realmente não me...

- Eu disse que o farei, Severus... E é minha última palavra. – Snape olhou-a desafiantemente, mas a professora não se perturbou. E acrescentou: - Então, esclarecido o assunto, podemos finalizar esta reunião?

- Nããão... tão cedo? – perguntou Luna, desiludida. – Mas se eu ainda não lhes contei o que fizemos Rony e eu na floresta, quando...

- Shhhhh, Luna... pare agora. – advertiu-a Harry, que estava começando a sentir-se gratamente aliviado.

McGonagall e Snape olharam Luna por um momento, como se não pudessem crer no que ouviam e talvez pensando que Luna estava mais afetada pelo ocorrido do que o próprio Rony.

- Eu sim, quero que me conte, Luna! – suplicou-lhe o ruivo embasbacado: - O que fizemos você e eu, que já não me lembro...?

Por sorte de Harry, os professores pareciam não escutar o último, já que estavam se levantando de suas cadeiras. Harry também levantou-se de um salto, sem poder crer que tudo estivesse saindo às mil maravilhas.

- Então – soltou amargamente Snape a McGonagall – Posso estar seguro de que não há dúvida que este – olhou Rony erguendo uma sobrancelha - _aluno_, esteja sob os poderes da maldição? Sinceramente, Minerva... tenho minhas sérias dúvidas a respeito.

Harry surpreendeu-se da obstinação de Snape, sentindo que o terror o invadia de novo. Mas, afortunadamente, a professora não parecia estar de acordo.

- Mas você não está vendo por si mesmo, Snape? – disse ela, impaciente. – Olha o garoto como está pela sua companheira! Parece... idiotizado!

- Falavam comigo? – murmurou Rony, voltando-se para McGonagall.

Ela ignorou-o e continuou dizendo a Snape:

- Isto é grave e você sabe, Severus. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar que a obsessão de Weasley se torne perigosa e tente atacar a senhorita Lovegood. Necessitamos que nos elabore a poção... o mais rápido possível.

_Sim, sim! O mais rápido possível! Não a ouviu, amargurado?_ Harry teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve fazendo um grande esforço. Era um prazer indizível olhar Snape colocar essa cara de fastio por ter que fazer algo que ele sabia, sem dúvida e acertadamente, que não era para curar Rony. Porém, para Harry não importava no que acreditava, conquanto lhe fizesse a poção e tudo resultasse bem...

- Tem razão, Minerva – disse Snape, com fúria contida. – Começarei sua elaboração hoje mesmo... Creio que em uns três ou quatro dias estará pronta.

- Bem. Então, se não há mais o que acrescentar... – a professora encaminhou-se para a porta. – Mandarei a senhorita Lovegood pega-la, para que a administrem ao senhor Weasley, o qual estará bem resguardado na enfermaria enquanto isso.

- Na enfermaria? – gemeu Harry, consternado. Isso não esperava.

- Sim, Potter. O que esperava? Que o deixemos solto para que continue e assedie a senhorita Lovegood?

- A mim não me incomoda, em verdade... – apressou-se a pontualizar Luna, mas McGonagall não fez caso e, abrindo a porta, disse:

- Retire-se para seu quarto, senhorita Lovegood. E você Potter, acompanhe-me a levar o senhor Weasley a Madame Pomfrey.

Harry levantou Rony puxando-o por um braço, e, sem voltar-se para ver Snape, saiu a toda pressa atrás de McGonagall, puxando seu amigo. Já fora, alcançaram ouvir Luna dizer a Snape:

- Professor... você não parece uma pessoa muito feliz. Está seguro de que não se meteram traças invisíveis pela...?

Harry teria pagado para ver a expressão de Snape nesse momento, mas teve que resignar-se e seguiu caminhando, atraindo Rony. Não se esqueceria de agradecer a Luna profusamente na manhã seguinte.

- Espera, Harry! – exclamou Rony. – Eu quero acompanhar Luna ao seu dormitório. E mais, quero dormir com ela!

- Weasley, não diga tolices. – repreendeu-o a professora.

Os dois garotos caminharam detrás dela, enquanto Rony suspirava e voltava-se, talvez com a esperança de ver Luna de novo. McGonagall não lhes voltou a dirigir a palavra até que chegaram à porta da enfermaria, já fechada devido a hora que era. Harry assombrou-se porque, imprevisivelmente, a professora girou sobre seus calcanhares para encarar os dois amigos e parecia muito irritada.

- Weasley... já pode deixar de atuar, por favor. E você, Potter... – parecia não encontrar as palavras, estava visivelmente irritada por algo. – Creio entender que haja preferido montar esta farsa atrás de obter a poção, já que Severus não é alguém que possa entender este tipo de coisas... mas, por Merlim... Como pode crer que nos enganaria?

Não é preciso dizer que Harry sentiu-se tão envergonhado que acreditou que se acenderia com o calor que sentia nas bochechas. Então, a professora sabia. E agora, o que aconteceria? Quedou-se mudo, esperando que ela dissesse algo mais.

- Potter... – disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu falei com Horace antes da janta. Sei que ele não enviou ninguém mais atrás de unicórnios. Sei que essa história é conto seu, somente. Tenho que reconhecer que engenho lhe sobra, rapaz. Mas você precisa de algo mais que engenhosidade para tentar me enganar.

- Eu... – Harry não podia mexer a língua de tão seca que a tinha... Não entendia porque se a professora sabia a verdade, não o havia desmascarado diante de Snape. Em vez disso, o havia ajudado. Por quê...?

A professora continuava com os olhos fixos nele, mas Harry percebeu neles algo que já não era desgosto. Talvez, decepção... mas também havia compreensão. McGonagall suspirou fortemente antes de dizer-lhe:

- Harry... – ele se surpreendeu, pois rara vez o chamava por seu primeiro nome. – Entendo o que aconteceu entre a senhorita Granger e você... não sou estúpida, sabe?

Harry envergonhou-se e baixou o olhar... Pensou em Hermione... ela o mataria quando se inteirasse que um professor sabia seu segredo.

-Você sabe...? – gaguejou ele.

- Sim... sua história para obter a poção não fez mais que confirmar as suspeitas que eu já tinha a tempos atrás... Havia tentado falar com a senhorita Granger em uma das ocasiões, e em todas ela agiu de forma... diferente. Não era a mesma menina, e isso me fez pensar que já estava sob a maldição. E o evidente distanciamento entre você e ela, também me fazia duvidar. Ademais, o livro em minha sala... um belo dia estava numa página diferente da que eu havia deixado... _alguém_ entrou e leu sobre a maldição... não é certo?

Harry continuou sem poder ver sua professora de forma direta. Sentia-se sumamente envergonhado de que ela soubesse aquilo, que ele evitara de todos os modos possíveis que alguém se inteirasse.

Porém, chegou à conclusão de que, provavelmente, ela os conhecia, a Hermione e ele, mais do que convinha a ambos. Frustrado, deu-se conta de que _todo_ seu plano havia sido em vão.

Sem esperar resposta, a professora agregou:

- Mas tampouco sou tão antiquada como pareço... E cabe acrescentar que também fui jovem. Sei que se cometem erros – e para regozijo de Harry, que havia erguido a vista outra vez, ela sorriu com calidez ao acrescentar – E os erros cometidos por amor merecem ser perdoados.

- Professora... – atreveu-se a dizer Harry, esperançoso depois de uns segundos, enquanto segurava Rony por uma manga, pois este pugnava por sair fugindo dali, seguramente atrás de Luna. – Isso quer dizer que não nos expulsarão? Não dirá a Snape?

- Ao professor Snape? Oh, não... ele não entenderia. Certo é que necessitamos da poção para aliviar a senhorita Granger, e apenas Severus sabe elabora-la. Se soubesse a verdade faria todo o possível para expulsa-los antes de preparar a poção... Melhor deixarmos assim, Harry. Somente vou suplica-lo que tenha cuidado de hoje em diante... Sabe do que falo, não é? – perguntou, olhando sagaz o garoto.

- Claro, professora. – apressou-se a dizer Harry, embora não muito seguro de poder cumprir. – Conte com isso... – e adicionou, iludido: - Isso quer dizer que não nos castigará? Nem Rony e nem Luna?

A professora pareceu debater-se por uns momentos, mas indubitavelmente algo maior que a sua mania de cumprir regras se impôs, porque respondeu-lhe sorrindo:

- Não, Potter... – e disse, enquanto olhava Rony. – Por certo, que boa atuação, Weasley... por um momento quase me convence...

Rony olhou-a estranhado, sem entender do que falava, e então Harry recordou algo:

- Professora... é necessário deixar Rony na enfermaria? Digo, se você sabe que não está realmente enfeitiçado, para que serviria?

- Eu sinto, Potter... e Weasley. Mas se queremos que Snape prepare a poção sem fazer mais perguntas, necessitamos levar isto até as últimas conseqüências. Temo que ao senhor Weasley caberá a pior parte. O dia em que a poção estiver pronta, e a administrarmos à senhorita Granger, o senhor Weasley poderá sair, supostamente já aliviado.

Harry suspirou resignado, enquanto Rony não parecia dar-se conta do que estavam conversando. Estava disposto a introduzir-se na enfermaria com seu amigo, quando a professora o deteve.

- Um momento, Potter. Necessito perguntar-lhe algo. Você sabia que a poção, ao ser tomada pela senhorita Granger, a aliviará, mas terá um efeito secundário sobre ela?

- Efeito secundário? – a pele de Harry se eriçou-se de medo. De que falava a professora?

- Sim. Mas não se angustie, não é grave. E de fato, creio que é o melhor para ela. E creio que é importante que você esteja de sobreaviso...

* * *

Hermione permanecia sentada no Salão Comunal, já vazio a essa hora da noite. Olhava furiosa o fogo ainda vivo da chaminé, enquanto se perguntava se Harry e Rony já estariam em seu quarto, ou se ainda estavam fora. E se assim fosse, por que demoravam tanto a voltar? E, bom, não era que Rony lhe interessasse, mas bem era o mistério sobre o paradeiro de Harry o que a tinha fora da cama.

Havia interrogado a Neville ao terminar a ceia, mas o garoto não quis dizer nada. Entre gaguejos, seu amigo jurou-lhe que não sabia aonde haviam ido e nem o que estavam fazendo. Hermione não acreditara, claro.

A garota já vestia seu pijama e calçava umas pantufas, pois fizera o intento de dormir... mas somente a recordação de Harry sentado à mesa da Corvinal e coladinho a Luna, sorrindo-lhe entusiasmado, somada à imagem dele saindo do Salão Principal com ela, de braço, haviam-lhe impedido de conciliar o sono, ocasionando-lhe que tomasse a determinação de levantar-se e tentar averiguar se o garoto já havia voltado. Porém, não os viu regressar, e não se atreveu a entrar no dormitório dos meninos para certificar-se de que já estavam ali.

Desolada, lembrava que na última discussão que haviam mantido, Harry dissera-lhe que já não estava interessado nela, e que procuraria uma garota que valesse a pena. Acaso seria Luna essa garota?

Depois de tudo, era ela quem o jovem havia levado à festa de Natal de Slughorn, quando Hermione não aceitou ir com ele. Seria possível que Harry sentisse algo pela loira e que Hermione não houvesse notado? Somente o pensamento lhe queimava como brasas no estômago, embora não entendesse por que.

Ela já não o amava... disso sabia. Como poderia ama-lo depois do que Harry lhe dissera? Ele era um sem-vergonha, que havia-lhe mandado aquela carta horrível... e que havia se beijado com Gina quando ainda eram namorados. Era indigno do carinho de ninguém... merecia o que Hermione lhe fizera.

Harry era livre para fazer o que quisesse e andar com quem quisesse... e Luna, bem, somente se arriscava a andar com um safado como ele. Mas esse era problema dos dois, não devia lhe importar...

Então... Por que sentia esse vazio e essa dor, apenas de imaginar que ele estava com outra garota?

Imagens ferinas cruzavam-lhe a mente, imagens de Harry e Luna juntos... fazendo coisas que alguma vez eles fizeram. A garota castanha sacudiu a cabeça furiosa consigo mesma, por lastimar-se desse modo. Pretendia convencer-se de que isso não lhe importava no mínimo, que ela já não queria nada com ele... que já não o amava, que já não o desejava...

Recordou que quando Harry lhe dissera que já não a amava, ela não havia acredito... pensou que com uns olhares sugestivos e umas palavras sedutoras, voltaria a cair louco a seus pés como outrora... Mas não fora assim... o garoto a havia ignorado nos últimos dias, e agora...

Agora estava com _ela_.

_Então, de verdade já não me ama!, _pensou com dor. Bom, mas isso não devia importa-la, ou sim?

_O problema será que agora não poderei dar-lhe o seu merecido... _Hermione perguntava-se porque uma voz interna seguia lhe dizendo que devia castigar o garoto pelo dano que havia infligido à ela... Já não havia sido suficiente? Não deveria ter um pouco de orgulho e deixa-lo continuar com sua vida?

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo só de pensar que já nada seria como antes... que havia perdido Harry para sempre. Que jamais seria nem sequer seu amigo. Nem Rony tampouco... e às vezes, sentia tanta falta de ambos...

Mas Hermione se recompôs imediatamente, já que um frio e conhecido sentimento de auto-suficiência voltou a invadir sua alma, e assim, desfez qualquer pensamento cálido que a houvesse embargado.

_Não os necessito, a nenhum dos dois!,_ dizia-se a si mesma enquanto caminhava resoluta para as escadas do dormitório das garotas, disposta a tirar Harry de sua cabeça e dormir em paz.

A ponto de pôr um pé no primeiro degrau, o ruído do quadro abrindo-se sobressaltou-a. Pressentindo quem seria, deteve-se mas não olhou para trás.

Sentiu o garoto observa-la por um momento e que, de imediato, dirigia seus passos à escada do dormitório dos homens... _Nem sequer me falou_, pensou com aflição.

Por uns segundos debateu-se em uma luta interna entre seu orgulho e o interesse que tinha sobre ele. Deixando-se ganhar, girou sobre seus calcanhares e chamou-o, ansiosa:

- Harry!

Mal o alcançou... o garoto já estava para entrar em seu quarto, porém ao ouvi-la deteve-se em seco e olhou-a.

Hermione comprovou, com grande dor, que Harry parecia feliz, que seus olhos tinham um brilho peculiar... decerto acabava de passar um bom momento com Luna. Só o pensar nisso encheu-a de infelicidade.

- Sim? – perguntou ele indiferente, como se Hermione fosse uma... _qualquer_.

Ela não soube o que a feriu mais... se sua indolência ou o fato de saber que vinha de um encontro com outra garota. Não soube o que lhe responder.

- Eu... – balbuciou, totalmente desarmada emocionalmente. Algo, muito profundo em seu coração, pedia-lhe, num murmúrio pouco audível, que corresse até ele e pedisse-lhe perdão. Mas ela ignorou esse chamado.

- ... Eu... creio que você é um desavergonhado, Harry Potter. E patético, além do mais.

Não soube nem porque lhe disse aquilo... ele apenas olhou-a friamente. Por um momento, ela pensou ter visto surpresa e aflição no verde olhar, mas não estava segura. Poderiam ter sido as sombras da noite.

- Algo mais? – murmurou ele, com voz impassível.

Hermione sentiu-se derrotada... queria chamar sua atenção de qualquer maneira, mas não lograva obtê-la nem sequer insultando-o. Quisera que ele voltasse e a sacudisse e brigasse... mas não funcionou...

- Você está com Luna, não é? – lhe saiu sem poder evita-lo. Sua voz soava cheia de amargura. Mas necessitava sabe-lo... – Vem do encontro com ela, não é certo?

Harry olhou-a profundamente, como que sondando os motivos da garota para inquirir aquilo. Por um longo momento não respondeu nada, e esses segundos bastaram para que Hermione se arrependesse de ter perguntado. _Vai acreditar que estou interessada nele_, pensou.

Sem esperar resposta, voltou-se e começou a subir lentamente pela escada, num esforço de afastar-se da fonte de sua dor.

- Espera... – pediu-lhe ele, num murmúrio.

Quedou-se imóvel, com a sua alma aferrada a uma débil esperança. Escutou seus passos silenciosos aproximarem-se de si, até ele ficar às suas costas.

Umas mãos fortes e cálidas que ela conhecia muito bem, tomaram-na pelos braços, ao tempo em que a voz afetuosa de Harry sussurrava-lhe no ouvido, provocando-lhe um estremecimento total:

- ...Temos que falar.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ok, lamento pela demora. Tudo bem que eu venho dizendo que estou me dando um prazo de duas semanas para fazer as atualizações, mas eu mesma não gosto de passar tanto tempo assim. Mas geralmente quando eu demoro, é porque não tive tempo de traduzir/revisar um capítulo, por conta do trabalho, viagens, casa, uma indisposição básica, essas coisas.

Novamente, peço que me desculpem pelo erros gramaticais ou de digitação, caso existiam. Há muito que não tenho tido o tempo necessário para revisar os capítulos com mais cuidado – da forma como gosto.

Mas... então! – sorrisão engole brincos, de orelha a orelha – Vocês não fazem idéia sobre o que Harry e Hermione "falarão" no próximo capítulo, mwhauahauahua! ;-) Bueno, os mais antenados vão lembrar do que eu comentei no capítulo 17 sobre "_uma grata surpresa... com Harry e Hermione... num lugar um tanto quanto inusitado."_ Pois bem, preparem-se para o próximo capítulo, niños e niñas, porque cenas lemon super quentes os aguardam. Só não direi aqui qual é o "lugar inusitado" em questão. ;-) Ah, como eu adoro a Julie! ;-)

Como sempre, obrigadão a todos vocês, leitores fiéis e incansáveis de PCU, em nome da autora e no meu! O alozão de hoje, vai para:

**Pati.nha **(_Ah sim, a dupla Harry e Rony de PCU é hilária, o Rony idealizado pela Julie é uma graça, e neste capítulo está o cúmulo da piada, ahauahuahaua! Agora você não pode dizer que Rony não fez nada, porque passou o capítulo todo azarando a Luna, e o melhor: diante de uma estupefata MCGonagall e de um enojado Snape! Ah, como queria ter visto isso!, ahuaahuahaua! Mas não odeie o Rony, pelo menos não o Rony de PCU, criado pela Julie. Esse é bem diferente do Rony dos livros, ou seja, é uma versão melhorada. Abre parênteses: Quando li a frase "me valorize mais e que meu presente de natal seja maior!", eu ri e pensei "Rony na sua versão slash!, ahauahauahua!". Fecha parênteses.  
Sobre a sua pergunta: Não foi preciso perguntar a Luna se ainda era virgem, acho que para Harry ela ainda "parece" ser virgem. Sabe como é, não namora – até porque é considerada um "bicho estranho" pela escola inteira -, tem poucos amigos –talvez só amigas, e por aí vai._ _Então, para Harry – e certamente para Rony -, Luna ainda é virgem – tecnicamente falando. ;-) Agora se vai dar ou não problema depois, isso é uma coisa que você vai ter que descobrir lendo os próximos capítulos. ;-) E outra: Que bom que a tradução está agradando:-D Beijundão e até!);_

**A Pumpkin Pie Girl** (_Sua galera é do "mal", Suzanita, tipicamente Slytherin, ahauahauahua! Bueno, eu também sou Slytherin – vestindo a blusa preta com o brasão de Sonserina –, embora tenha um coração Gryffindor – contemplando a blusa branca, com o brasão de Grifinória. ;-) "Eu sonhei q eles iam usar a Luna!" E pelo jeito, você deve ter algum parentesco com a professora Trelawney, porque já está tendo sonhos proféticos! ;-) "na verdade eu naum chorei, eu fiz um escândalo" (um minuto de gargalhada... pausa para respirar). Claro, não ri da sua unha quebrada, mas imaginei a cena de uma forma mais hilária, do tipo que vejo em animes, ahauahauhaua! Mas, pense pelo lado bom: agora que as unhas estão 'proporcionais', você não correrá o risco de quebra-la ou... – olhando sugestivamente – roê-las. Bueno, ao menos por um tempo. ;-) Voltando a fic: É, até agora PARECE que as coisas estão dando certo. Harry obteve o apoio de McGonagall e Snape fará a poção, porém... a professora mencionou algo sobre "efeito secundário", não? Por aí, você já vê que a bola de neve ainda vai rolar por um tempo. ;-) E concordo com a visão de seu tio, devemos sempre estar preparados para o pior, porque caso ele aconteça o impacto não será tão grande. E se o pior não acontecer, ótimo, saímos no lucro de qualquer forma. Claro, "esperar pelo pior" não é a mesma coisa que "acreditar no pior". Uma coisa é ser prevenido, a outra é ser pessimista. Ser um realista-otimista é o que eu tento ser. ;-) Mas voltando a fic... o próximo capítulo será menos fatalista que os anteriores. Na verdade, cenas lemon a caminho, mwahauc-mwahauc-mwahuac! ;-) Beijundão e até!);_

**Valson** (_Val, você vai se frustrar agora com o que eu vou dizer, mas o fato é que aquela sua review em AdM não ficou nem um pouco horrível, e muito menos sem criatividade ou desinteressante. Pergunte pra mim se eu gostei? – embora eu mesma seja suspeita para falar. ;-) Voltando a PCU, é sempre muito bom saber que você e os demais review-sadores vêm gostando e aprovando o trabalho de tradução que eu tento fazer bem. Confesso que eu_

_também gostaria de traduzir algumas fics do inglês para o português, mas não domino tão bem a língua inglesa a ponto de fazer uma tradução de boa qualidade, como o leitor brasileiro merece e, claro, por respeito aos autores e a mim mesma. Voltando a PCU... ahauahauahua!, "combustível de churrasqueira" foi fantabuloso! Pois é, entre o R/H capenga e o H/G forçado de HBP, prefiro o H/H idealizado por bons fic-autores como Julieta Potter e Massafera, em Espada dos Deuses. Acho que em se tratando de qualidade, estamos muito bem com o que temos, obrigado. ;-) Beijundão e hasta! P.S.: Não contaram a você que reviews servem para, entre outras coisas, "encher lingüiça"? Ah, a maravilhosa arte do salcichão! Que a lingüiça esteja com você, padawan. ;-)); _

**FranciGranger** (_ahauahauahuahau!, você se mijando de rir do Harry em apuros e eu rindo da sua mijação explosiva! ;-) E sim, acho que Harry vai conseguir chegar até o fim... de que mesmo? ;-) Ok, estou brincando, mas de qualquer forma... não agarantcho nada. – Inna dizendo nada com coisa nenhuma. ;-) "Eu adoro a Luna, pena que no sexto livro a JK não tenha aproveitado melhor ela". Concordo com você. Eu também sou uma que adora a Luna e que achou o fim da picada, Rowling não ter aproveitado a personagem no sexto livro. E assino embaixo do que você disse sobre Luna e Rony, acho os dois positivamente lindos juntos, tão harmoniosos quanto Harry e Hermione, enfim, o segundo casal perfeito da série. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, vou tentar encontrar tempo por aqui pra começar a traduzi-lo. Até lá, contente-se com os sonhos eróticos, porque o cap. 22 promete. Ah, como eu adoro a Julie! Mas isso eu já disse, não? ;-) Outra cafungada e hasta pronto! – assim espero.)._

Próximo capítulo: "Nas escadas" (Que título mais sugestivo, não acham? ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna**


	22. Nas Escadas

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Nas escadas**

Parecia como se o tempo houvesse parado... passavam-se os segundos e Harry não voltou a dizer uma palavra. Hermione apenas sentia a respiração dele em sua nuca... uma brisa suave que atravessava a cortina de seu cabelo emaranhado, para colidir com violência contra sua pele. Voltou a estremecer sem poder evitar.

Por mais que seu cérebro tentasse negar, Hermione teve que reconhecer que aquele simples, porém firme, contato das mãos de Harry em seus braços, havia enchido seu coração de calidez e ternura.

Harry, quase imperceptivelmente, começou a mover seus polegares em modo de carícia, enquanto segurava com suavidade os antebraços dela. A garota teve que morder os lábios para não gemer de prazer...

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas, ao recordar da forma como essas mesmas mãos costumavam toca-la no passado... com que desespero e ardor o faziam... assustou-se de sentir falta disso e tentou sepulta-lo no fundo de sua mente.

- Preciso dizer-lhe... - sussurrou Harry, mas não terminou a frase. Hermione não se importou. Enquanto continuasse segurando-a daquela forma, podia não dizer nada e à ela não importaria.

Ela sentiu-o repousar a testa na parte posterior de sua cabeça, e ouviu um suspiro, tudo isso sem que ele parasse de acaricia-la com os dedos. Era incrível que algo tão simples como isso a estivesse excitando... não era possível, o que estava lhe acontecendo?

Fazendo um grande esforço, levou suas próprias mãos às do garoto, com o propósito de soltar seus dedos e libertar-se da tortura de sentir sua força e paixão através de sua aperto. Custou-lhe trabalho, já que ao tocar as mãos dele teve a necessidade de toma-las, estreita-las e, quiçá, por que não, dirigi-las para outros lugares de seu próprio corpo.

Mas conseguiu vencer essa tentação, e Harry deixou pender as mãos quando Hermione tirou os dedos dele de seus braços. Então, ela girou seu corpo para encarar o garoto, desejando que não houvesse se dado conta do muito que havia desfrutado com aquele toque.

Ali, na penumbra das escadas do dormitório das garotas, onde o fogo da chaminé mal chegava a iluminar, pode perceber o profundo olhar de Harry... este havia permanecido com os braços frouxos de ambos os lados, mas parecia continuar acariciando o rosto da garota com seus olhos que, na escuridão, aparentavam ser negros.

- Sobre o que temos que falar? - indagou ela, tentando a voz mais fria que pode... mas um leve tremor na mesma delatou sua turbação.

Harry esgarçou seus lábios num gesto tão característico dele, quando não sabia o que dizer ante algum questionamento. Mordeu-os e os entreabriu, úmidos e brilhantes. Hermione não pode desgrudar o olhar da boca do rapaz... isso parecia um claro convite a que o beijasse. Teve que engolir em seco e olhar para baixo, para não ceder a um impulso repentino de jogar-se sobre ele e fundir-se em um beijo... Sempre havia gostado _tanto_ dos lábios dele...

- Eu... – começou Harry, levando-se uma mão à sua cabeça e coçando-a com vigor. - Na realidade, tenho tanto que contar a você, que não sei como começar.

Hermione fitou-o de novo, buscando, esperançosa, algo em seus olhos que lhe dissesse que ainda estava interessado nela... algo que lhe revelasse que ele ainda a amava. Não sabia porque, mas necessitava sabê-lo.

Foi provável que Harry descobrisse sua ansiedade, porque devolveu-lhe um olhar cheio de afeto como que para tranqüilizá-la e, sem prévio aviso, deu um passo adiante e depositou de novo suas mãos sobre os braços da garota, ao tempo em que a empurrava suavemente contra a fria parede de pedra.

Hermione sobressaltou-se, não havia imaginado que ele faria aquilo. Harry a tinha aprisionada e ela tentou safar-se, mexendo seus braços com rudeza, mas ele era mais forte e não a libertou.

- Me dói vê-la sofrer, Hermione... - disse-lhe, compassivo. - ... Estou farto dessa situação.

- Solte-me, Harry! – suplicou-lhe, num murmúrio.

- Não!... Até que me escute... já é hora que entenda o que ocorre com você.

- Que entenda o quê? - reclamou ela, indignada. - A mim não ocorre nada...

- Que não lhe ocorre nada? - perguntou Harry exasperado, sacudindo-a um pouco pelos braços. - Até quando não vai abrir os olhos e reconhecer que o que tem sobre si é um feitiço?

- Feitiço? - repetiu ela, pensando que Harry estava brincando. - Não, Harry!... É você quem está mal, divertindo-se a seu gosto e pulando de garota em garota.

- Eu sou quem está mal? - exclamou Harry alterado. - Em meu caso, quando soube pela carta de Rony que eu tinha a maldição, me armei de coragem e a enfrentei... Pelo contrário, você... nem sequer o aceita. Por que, demônios, não acredita em mim quando digo a você que está sob a maldição do unicórnio?

- Como espera que eu acredite em algo assim, se você é um mentiroso e um cínico? Me enganou com Gina... não lembra? - reprovou-lhe.

Harry largou-a com brusquidão. Moveu-se desesperado, caminhando de um lado a outro do degrau onde estavam, ao tempo em que levava uma mão a seu negro cabelo, despenteando-o, com raiva. Ela permaneceu colada à parede, assustada de vê-lo assim.

- Este assunto de Gina já está me irritando, Hermione... - disse-lhe lentamente, parando diante dela e respirando com profundidade para acalmar-se. - Repeti a você até a exaustão que não é verdade... mas você nunca me permitiu demonstra-lo!

Hermione se comoveu pela atitude de Harry... realmente parecia sincero. Uma chama de esperança renasceu em sua alma... e se, de fato, ele nunca a houvesse traído com a ruiva? Sentiu-se culpada por tê-lo castigado sem ter comprovado antes sua infidelidade... Mas, ainda assim...

- Embora isso fosse verdade, Harry, - expressou em voz baixa, - o da maldição do unicórnio me parece um história sem pé nem cabeça... eu _não_ o li no livro. Não estava.

Harry olhou-a com fixação e raiva antes de perguntar:

- Está completamente segura, senhorita sabe-tudo? Ou será que seu grande orgulho de rato de biblioteca não lhe permite aceitar que não leu por completo o capítulo das mal...

Uma sonora bofetada silenciou o garoto, ao tempo em que o fazia ladear seu rosto. Hermione arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo de tê-lo feito, mas já era tarde. Viu Harry fechar os olhos e apertar os lábios, com fúria.

Envergonhada, recordou o dia em sua casa durante as férias de inverno, quando, depois de ler durante dias e dias, encontrou por fim o que buscava. Estava tão cansada e eufórica que, evidentemente, não lera o capítulo completo em sua pressa de escrever a Rony e à professora McGonagall sobre seu achado. E, depois, havia mandado à esta o livro, por via coruja. Existia possibilidade de que houvesse passado isso por alto, como Harry lhe assegurava?

Seria admissível, por todos os deuses, que o que lhe sucedia fosse uma maldição?

- Harry... – sussurrou, envergonhada. - Eu sinto... não quis...

Seus olhos marrons encontraram-se com os verdes cintilantes de Harry, que havia voltado a olha-la. Nunca o vira tão indignado.

- Entenda-me Harry! - prorrompeu ela, delatando seu medo na voz. - Preciso confiar em você, mas dê-me provas! Demonstre-me que o que diz é verdade...

- Bem...! – soltou ele, enfurecido. - Quer provas? Para começar, poder ir à sala de McGonagall a fim de revisar com propriedade o livro que aparentemente _você_ não leu por completo... E, para continuar, poderia ser mais _humilde _e reconhecer que está dominada por sentimentos que não são seus, Hermione...

- Do que fala...?

- De você dizer que não me ama... e, talvez, realmente assim o acredite... Contudo, eu asseguro a você que se procurasse no fundo do seu coração, encontraria a verdade... Que está apaixonada por mim.

Hermione riu ante o dito por Harry.

- Mas que presunçoso você é! - zombou ela. - Como pode dizer que conhece meus sentimentos melhor que eu?

Inesperadamente o garoto avançou para ela e voltou a toma-la pelos braços, com indelicadeza.

- Então, diga-me porque, Hermione... - sussurrou ele, com voz rouca. - Diga-me porque lhe interessa saber com quem estou... Você não havia dito que eu não lhe importava? Que eu podia sair com Gina ou com quem quisesse?

Hermione assustou-se... mais pelo olhar de Harry que por sua pergunta. Parecia que ardia fogo verde em seus olhos. Começou a respirar agitadamente enquanto erguia suas mãos para coloca-las no peito do rapaz, de modo que servisse de barreira entre eles, caso ele decidisse aproximar-se mais.

Intuía que ele a beijaria, podia ver desejo em seus olhos... e sinceramente, ela também o estava ansiando. Mas um frio pensamento agitou-se em seu interior, e exigiu à ela distanciar-se do de cabelos negros imediatamente.

Intentou afastar-se, empurrando-o com suas mãos, mas Harry nem sequer se alterou.

- Deixe-me... - ordenou ela. - Se não me solta, o castigarei.

- Acaso a Monitora tem medo de que este "patético" lhe faça algo... _indecente_? – ironizou ele, com uma ameaça de sorriso no rosto.

- Você está se sobre-passando, Harry Potter – disse-lhe, furiosa. – Vem de um encontro com sua "namorada" e ainda por cima se joga sobre mim, sem mais...

- Luna não é minha namorada...

- Ah, não? – exclamou ela, mordaz, mas não pode evitar sentir um alívio quase asfixiante. - Vai me negar que saiu do Salão com ela tomada pelo braço, e que depois desapareceu durante horas... O que estava fazendo, então?

- A sério quer saber, Hermione? – inquiriu ele, com um brilho triunfal em seus olhos. - Achei que você havia dito que o que eu fizesse não era da sua conta.

- É verdade! - proferiu em um tom mais alto do que o desejado. - É só que... está proibido de perambular pelos corredores de noite, e mais se...

O jovem aproximou-se dela, oprimindo e prendendo suas mãos entre os dois, de modo tal que estas quedaram totalmente inutilizadas e Hermione pode notar, com totalidade, o corpo de Harry dos pés à cabeça, enquanto que suas costas ficavam contra a parede de pedra. Ele acercou sua boca a centímetros da sua, e sussurrou-lhe sensualmente:

- Quando éramos você e eu os que vagavam pelos corredores de noite e fazíamos coisas proibidas, não lhe importavam as regras... lembra?

Hermione não soube o que responder. Harry tinha razão, mas como conceder ante ele que a verdade era que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes? Nem sequer o admitia ela mesma...

- Luna não é sua namorada?... É sério? - tentou averiguar ansiosamente, em uma voz apenas perceptível.

O garoto sorriu indulgente ante sua pergunta e, como resposta, olhou-a com doçura nos olhos, antes de fechar os seus e terminar de percorrer o curto caminho que separava sua boca da de Hermione.

A garota não teve tempo de tomar ar quando advertiu que Harry pousava seus cálidos e úmidos lábios sobre os dela, suavemente... sem que afrouxasse nem um pouco o esmagador abraço do qual a fazia objeto...

Tentou resistir, não corresponder. Embora não pudesse libertar-se, demonstraria a Harry que já não sentia nada por ele. Portanto, apertou seus lábios, sem deixar de lutar para soltar seus braços e com esperança de que ele se desse por vencido e a deixasse ir.

Mas algo mágico aconteceu... foi uma explosão cálida e sensual em seu interior, e a garota fria e insensível perdeu-se nas brumas das sensações que os lábios de Harry exerciam sobre ela. Por que estivera se opondo?... já não lembrava.

O sabor de seu beijo somado à sua proximidade, a desarmaram... mas foi um prazer render-se a ele. Afrouxou a tensão de seu corpo... deixou de lutar... e, ofegando, entreabriu sua boca para poder provar ela também dos lábios de Harry, que há tanto não desfrutava... _Deus, que gosto bom...,_ pensou, extasiada.

Aparentemente, ao compreender a sua submissão, Harry enlouqueceu... soltou seus braços para dirigir suas mãos até as bochechas da garota, aninhando seu rosto com uma delicadeza inexpressável por tratar-se de alguém tão forte como ele. Gemendo, Harry inclinou sua cabeça para devorar a boca dela com paixão, introduzindo sua língua indócil para alcançar a de Hermione.

A respiração de ambos se fazia mais agitada e ruidosa, como se seus próprios narizes não lhes bastassem para exalar todo o fogo interno que os estava consumindo. Sem podê-las deter, as mãos dela rodearam as costas dele, enquanto encaixava seus dedos com desespero nestas, como se quisesse atravessar o tecido de sua túnica.

O fato de que Harry a tinha capturada contra o muro, usando seu próprio corpo de contrapeso, permitiu à ela dar-se conta do momento exato em que a excitação dele se fez fisicamente evidente... instintivamente, ele friccionou seus quadris contra os dela, primeiro sutilmente... depois com maior ímpeto. Hermione apercebeu-se daquela dureza extrema, ainda entre tantas roupas guardada.

Ambos gemeram escandalosamente... Hermione sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo a uma velocidade vertiginosa, partindo de sua boca e chegando até seu ventre... ali, uma ardente cosquinha advertiu-lhe que estava pronta... pronta para receber Harry em seu interior. Com um pouco de vergonha, notou como sua calcinha se umedecia... E concebia a urgência de encher esse vazio, esse oco que resultava quase doloroso... era a necessidade de ser um com o garoto que amava, porque o amava por mais que se negasse a reconhecer.

Harry desceu suas mãos, percorrendo o caminho do corpo de Hermione com lentidão e cadência... seu pescoço, seus ombros, seus seios, sua cintura... introduziu-as um pouco dentro da calça de seu pijama... ela notou que seus dedos frios permaneciam justo em seus quadris, onde começava sua peça íntima.

Harry não deixava de mover-se, friccionando seu corpo contra o dela, enquanto a beijava com uma excitação que refletia o muito que sentira sua falta e o profuso de seu desejo pela garota morena.

Sem desgrudar sua boca da dela, ele gemeu:

- Eu amo somente você, Hermione... acaso não o vê?... sempre amei você, e sempre o farei...

Hermione acreditou e soube que, embora não estivesse segura porque, Harry não estivera com nenhuma garota... que ele era dela e de ninguém mais. Pressentir isso a fez feliz, avivando e inundando seu coração de um grande carinho por ele... por esse garoto que não fazia mais que dar-lhe amor e prazer.

Harry a beijava como se lhe doesse deixar de fazê-lo, e seguia sussurrando frases que Hermione não alcançava captar em sua totalidade:

- ... necessito... desejo você como a ninguém... logo estará bem... amo mais que a minha vida...

Ela desejava corresponder a seus chamados, mas ao intentar articular alguma palavra de amor está parecia parar em sua garganta, como se sua boca houvesse esquecido como se pronunciava... de modo que deixou de tentar falar e, melhor, dedicou-se a beijar.

Harry enfiou mais suas mãos entre as roupas de Hermione, agora para cima. Deslizou-as com suave urgência sobre sua cintura, por sob seu leve pijama de algodão. Ela estremeceu e sentiu que sua pele se eriçava.

Não usava o soutien... Harry se deu conta disso ao roçar seus dedos na suave pele dos seios dela... isso parecei deixa-lo louco, já que gemeu alucinado e, sem considerações, apossou-se deles, um com cada mão.

Acariciou os mamilos túrgidos com seus polegares, enquanto suspirava profundamente ao senti-los elevar-se e pôr-se duros. Brincou com eles, ocasionando que Hermione ofegasse ruidosamente...

Harry, aparentemente extasiado pela reação dela, mordeu seus lábios em um arrebatamento de paixão, ao tempo em que tomava de assalto cada seio em sua totalidade, e os massageava com força, como se desejasse grava-los em suas mãos.

Hermione teve que soltar-se de seu abraço e deixou pender suas mãos dos lados, sentindo como as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo a deixavam fraca, sem força... acreditou que cairia no chão. Mas o pior estava ainda por vir...

Harry separou seu rosto do dela, mas não tirou as mãos de onde as tinha. Hermione abriu os olhos, para descobrir porque ele havia deixado de beija-la. Surpreendeu-se ao dar-se conta de que ele a olhava nos olhos, deslumbrando, como se não pudesse crer no que estava acontecendo.

O garoto aproximou de novo o seu rosto até o dela, mas em vez de beija-la apenas tirou sua língua e lambeu os lábios dela suavemente... Hermione gemeu docemente por tão inesperada e excitante carícia.

Ele abandonou sua boca e, levantando seu pijama com as mãos, baixou a cabeça apossando-se de um dos seios de Hermione, sem deixar de atender ao outro com sua mão. Isso fez com que ela se arqueasse para trás e golpeasse levemente sua cabeça contra a parede de pedra, mas não lhe importou. Subiu suas mãos até os ombros de Harry, deslizando-as sedutoramente até sua cabeça, e, tomando-o pelos cabelos, descarregou um pouco de seu desespero puxando-os levemente.

Harry trocou de objeto de adoração: transferiu sua língua e boca para o outro seio, deixando o anterior úmido e sensível. Enquanto mordiscava um mamilo, provocando leves exclamações de gozo em Hermione, acariciava o outro indolentemente com a mão, aproveitando a sua própria saliva deixada antes nele para deslizar, com voluptuosidade, seus dedos ao redor do mamilo. Em um momento cúmice, esfregou o seio molhado contra a palma de sua mão, causando que uma forte exclamação escapasse da garganta da garota.

Hermione espantou-se ao ouvir-se gritar... recordou o lugar onde estava e que alguém poderia descobri-los... se alguma garota descia do dormitório, os veria, sem remédio.

- Harry... - sussurrou quase sem voz. - Basta... deixe-me, aqui não é lugar... por favor.

Ele ergueu a cabeça até ficar à altura de seu rosto, e olhou-a com uma paixão que fazia brilhar seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas refulgentes... notou-o sorrindo e, em um fio de voz, escutou-o perguntar:

- Está segura de que quer que eu pare?

Harry aproximou sua boca de uma das orelhas dela e, mordendo o lóbulo da mesma e sem deixar de acariciar com suavidade seus seios, murmurou:

- Quero que me diga que não me deseja... provoco você a que me peça que pare... eu a desafio... – introduziu sua língua na orelha de Hermione, provocando-lhe um estremecimento involuntário - ... a que me negue que me ama e sente minha falta...

- Eu... não... - balbuciou ela... Desejava gritar-lhe que tinha razão, que o amava, que o desejava com uma necessidade que era até dolorosa, que precisava que a fizesse sua ali mesmo e nesse momento... mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca.

Para Harry não pareceu importar que ela não respondesse. Exalou ruidosamente no ouvido de Hermione, antes de voltar a buscar sua boca... a qual, ao encontrá-la, fez presa de um veemente beijo.

Hermione, louca por senti-lo dentro dela outra vez, levou suas mãos até os botões da túnica dele, desabotoando-os com fervorosa celeridade. O garoto ajudou-a a retirar-se a peça... Harry abandonou os seios dela por um momento para desliza-la pelos braços.

Com efusiva exaltação, ela tirou-lhe a gravata com precipitação e começou a liberar, um a um, os botões de sua camisa. Ao terminar com o último, não se incomodou em retira-la, apenas afundou suas mãos sob ela, para tocar de novo a suave pele do torso do garoto, que estava perolada de suor... Como sentira sua falta!... deslizou-as por seu estômago, por seu peito... acariciou seus mamilos, provocando que o jovem se estremecesse com ardor.

Escutou Harry ofegar... ele pegou suas mãos e as retirou... Hermione pensou por um momento que suas carícias lhe haviam incomodado, mas as intenções do garoto eram outras... levando as mãos dela para os lados, voltou a comprimir seu corpo contra o dela, erguendo a blusa de seu pijama para sentir com a pele de seu próprio peito, livre por entre a camisa aberta, a suavidade dos seios dela.

Hermione gemeu tenuemente ao sentir a quente e úmida pele do peito de Harry em seus seios. Era terrivelmente excitante... o garoto movia-se cadenciadamente para deslizar e friccionar suas peles uma contra a outra... com uma lentidão que resultava alucinante.

A garota provou o sabor a sal ao cair uma gota de suor do nariz do garoto entre seus lábios. Aquela situação realmente havia saído do controle da Monitora... _Ao diabo o autocontrole!_, pensou enquanto sentia como seu próprio peito se umedecia com o suor de seu companheiro.

Em meio a uma sinfonia de gemidos e suspiros, o garoto levou suas mãos até a borda da calça de Hermione e começou a baixa-la sem reservas, junto com a pequena peça íntima dela. Com calma e ardor, deslizou suas mãos a partir de seus quadris, levando ambas as roupas entre os polegares... foi abaixando até a metade da coxa dela, que foi o mais longe que pode chegar sem deixar de beijar.

- Você é minha, Hermione... - murmurou sobre sua boca, com voz rouca. - Você sabe... sempre tem sido minha, e de ninguém mais.

Hermione estremeceu... não deixou de surpreender-se pela atitude quase animal de Harry, mas, curiosamente, esta parecia excita-la mais. Sentia-se até certo ponto lisonjeada de que o garoto estivesse louco por ela.

Ele puxou para cima uma coxa da garota para levanta-la e poder terminar de baixar seu pijama... feito o trabalho de um lado, nem sequer se incomodou de fazê-lo com a outra perna... da igual modo, o pijama e a calcinha deslizaram até o joelho.

Despida da parte inferior, ela sentiu-se, por um desagradável momento, muito exposta... um tremor involuntário, mais de medo que de frio, agitou-a dos pés à cabeça. De imediato, Harry envolveu-a em seus braços dando-lhe segurança e calor com seu próprio corpo.

Mas talvez pensando que havia se sobre-passado, o garoto deteve seus beijos e carícias, e por um momento pareceu recuperar a cordura. Ambos abriram os olhos e olharam-se assustados de comprovar aonde os estava levando sua paixão... ele pareceu envergonhar-se e disse, separando sua boca da dela:

- Eu sinto... não era minha intenção chegar a... Se quer que eu pare, apenas diga...

Ela olhou-o, ansiosa, e negou com a cabeça... quis dizer-lhe que o amava, que o necessitava... que era sua de corpo e alma. E, pela primeira vez, o disse:

- Te amo, Harry... e _necessito_ que continue...

Ele pareceu impressionar-se tanto com suas palavras, que por um instante esqueceu-se de tudo e apenas abriu enormemente seus olhos. Ao fim de um momento, ela o viu sorrir enternecido e satisfeito e, fechando os olhos de novo, voltou a beija-la com acrescentado ardor.

Hermione suspirou sentindo como se algo se houvesse libertado em seu interior e, buscando igualdade de condições, levou suas mãos à borda da calça dele, desabotoando com um pouco de dificuldade, a empurrou para baixo num intento de baixar a incômoda peça.

A calça caiu até os joelhos do garoto, que, enervado pelo atrevimento de Hermione, a beijava quase com fúria. Ela não lhe deu trégua, agora tentou baixar a boxer do jovem bruxo... e não descansou até que esta peça também caiu.

Ambos gemeram ao sentir a rígida intimidade de Harry libertada... Hermione a notou apoiar-se em seu ventre, e, sucumbindo ao colossal desejo de senti-la dentro dela, deslizou suas mãos pelo peito dele para enroscar seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e, apoiada nele, fez força para envolver suas ágeis pernas nos quadris de Harry.

Ele resfolegou assombrado, mas recuperou-se da surpresa e ajudou-a, levantando-a e sustendo-a por suas pequenas nádegas, acariciando-as enquanto a comprimia com força contra a parede.

Estando o caminho disposto desde há muito, só bastou o acercamento... Harry penetrou com facilidade dentro dela, provocando-lhe que sufocasse um gemido de irrefreável prazer, o qual perdeu-se nas bocas de ambos.

Harry começou a mover-se lenta e ritmicamente, introduzindo-se e saindo dela a cada movimento. Ela gemeu, apaixonada, sentindo que cada suave golpe que Harry lhe dava desatava um mar de sensações em todo seu corpo. Deixando invadir sua mente e alma por estas emoções, esqueceu-se de tudo... do lugar onde estavam, da hora, do dia, do momento... até esqueceu seu nome... apenas sabia e reconhecia quem era o causador de suas felicidade.

- Oh, Harry... – suspirava uma e outra vez, cravando suas unhas no pescoço do garoto.

- Minha Hermione... – respondeu-lhe, sem deixar de beijar. - Por Deus... como senti sua falta...

Ela deixou de falar... algo impedia, apenas gemidos saiam de sua boca ao sentir sua mente invadida por uma explosão de luzes, ao tempo em que uma sensação enorme, forte e indescritível apoderava-se de todo seu corpo e a fazia arquear-se, desgrudando sua boca da de Harry e morder-se os lábios para não deixar escapar um grito de prazer.

Harry pareceu comprazido de vê-la sucumbir assim, e, beijando-a de novo, arremeteu com mais força e cada vez mais rápido contra ela, até que ele também perdeu a batalha e, permanecendo imóvel, estremeceu com êxtase, submergindo seu rosto no côncavo do pescoço dela.

Ambos permaneceram um tempo assim, com suas roupas meio por tirar, Hermione enredada em Harry, ele ainda dentro dela, com suas peles coladas pela umidade e o suor... enquanto ambos respiravam cada vez mais lento e profundamente, numa tentativa de recuperar o fôlego e a sensatez.

- Por Merlin... - disse ela. - O que fizemos, Harry?... E _onde!_

Escutou-o rir despreocupado em seu pescoço, sem dizer nada, o garoto ergueu sua cabeça e, depositando um pequeno beijo em sua boca, ajudou-a a descer dele.

Sem pronunciar palavra e com uma delicadeza digna de quem trata a uma figura de cristal, Harry ajudou-a a vestir-se, e, ao terminar, ele colocou-se suas roupas também.

Tomando-a pela mão, levou-a para fora da Sala Comum. Sem perguntar, ela o seguiu... não lhe importava aonde a conduzisse... tampouco lhe interessava se ainda tinham coisas que questionar-se e esclarecer. Já haveria tempo para falar... de manhã, talvez.

Ele olhou-a com doçura e emoção ao atravessar o quadro, e disse-lhe:

- Hoje será minha _toda_ a noite, Hermione... nem pense que vou permitir que durma... de fato, espero que não tenha sono.

Claro que não tinha... ela sorriu-lhe a modo de resposta e ele encaminhou-a pela escuridão do corredor, provavelmente para o sétimo andar, onde sabia que a Sala Precisa podia abrir-se para eles... ou, talvez, seria o banheiro das Monitoras... enfim, o lugar era o de menos.

Se havia sido capazes de encontrar o paraíso naquelas escadas, Hermione compreendeu que este poderia se abrir para eles em qualquer lugar... porque seu amor e sua paixão eram as chaves do mesmo céu.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ualaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vocês não sabem o prazer que foi traduzir este capítulo, mwahauahauhauahaua! ;-D E não é que ele saiu do forno rapidinho! Ou, acaso, não perceberam que só se passaram 8 dias desde a última atualização? ;-) Por que eu me adiantei?, vocês podem se questionar. Oh, não, a Inna não se transformou em "fada-madrinha". Não, ela ainda continua sendo a "bruxa má" de chicotinho, katana e pistolas automáticas personalizadas. O fato é que eu estava 'precisada' de um capítulo assim, tanto quanto vocês. Aí, numa dessas noitadas de profunda seca (sem vinho, sem homens perfeitos imaginários e muito menos reais, e sem nada de positivamente excitante para fazer) eu traduzi este capítulo. E acreditem: foi um orgasmo mental – ao menos isso, ahauahauhauaha! Ah, como eu amo a Julie! Se ela não fosse casada, eu pedia ela em casamento, uhuhuhuhuhu! ;-D O fato é que depois deste capítulo, tive um sonho erótico com uma escada, pffffahauahuahauahauahauahauhaua!

Enfim, voltando ao meu (outro) estado "anormal"... caso tenham encontrado algum erritcho de português ao longo do capítulo, tentem relevar, ok? Qualquer coisa, já vou logo dizendo que a culpa é do sono. No presente momento em que redijo esta nota, ele está a um minuto de me nocautear...

... motivo pelo qual serei breve daqui para frente.

_45 segundos..._

Aos leitores da tradução de PCU, meu muitíssimo obrigado, também em nome da Julie – que sempre que pode dá uma passadinha por aqui e lê os comentários de todos vocês... minutos depois ela enfarta (de profunda alegria). ;-)

_30 segundos..._

**Valson**, não foi na quarta, mas foi na madrugada de quinta (a atualização). Faltei com a palavra, mas somente por duas horas e meia. ;-) Quanto aos comentários sobre o meu "pequeno" lapso em Espada dos Deus, duas coisas: 1) Adoro quando a Massa me xinga, é a maior "suruba"!, e 2) Sabia que até hoje eu recebo "congratulações" pelo meu "porre"? Dizem que se não fosse por ele, os leitores teriam que suportar duas semanas ou mais de espera pelo tão esperado capítulo do beijo H/H, ihihihihihi! Já sobre o "castigo" da Massa, não fica com peninha não, que as coisas estão bem. Mas infelizmente, pela minha escassez de tempo, eu é que não estou podendo ajudar com a betagem. Mas a Massa conta com duas excelentes betas, entonces estamos todos bem, e é isso o que importa. Vida longa a EdD! (Já pensou se eu traduzo ela para o espanhol?) -) Beijundão e hasta! P.S.: Muito, muito obrigado pelos elogios reiterados à tradução desta aprendiz que vos digita.

_10 segundos..._

**Jéssy**, se você conseguiu visualizar a cara de asco do Snape no capítulo passado, eu me pergunto o que a sua cabecinha conseguiu captar das cenas picantes entre Harry e Hermione, lance a lance, ou melhor: degrau a degrau (mwahauc-mwhauac-mwahauc!) ;-) Agora me responda: se as cenas anteriores foram fantásticas, o que as cenas deste capítulo foram pra você? Solta franga!, digo, o verbo! ;-) E é isso aí! Vida longa a Rony e Luna! O casal prata do fandom – porque o ouro pertence a Harry e Hermione, por supuesto. ;-) Beijoa estalado na bochecha e até!

_5 segundos.._

**A Pumpkin Pie Girl**, o lance das "traças invisíveis metendo-se pela (?)" foi hilário. Tenho que me lembrar a mim mesma de perguntar a Julie onde essas traças se enfiam. ;-) Agora a pergunta da hora: Ganhou a aposta? ;-) Deu zebra ou você apostou em Harry e Hermione nas escadas... fazendo 'coelho'?, ahauahauhaua! Pois eu aposto que você apostou que sim! ;-) Beijoca e vejo você no próximo capítulo! P.S.: Tenho certeza que não deu tempo suficiente pra você roer todo o estoque de unhas. Vá lá, me dê um desconto, desta vez eu fui praticamente o Coelho Ricochete!, bem no estilo _Vai_ ser rápido?... não _foi_? O.O E vida longa às suas unhas!, ou... aos tocos!, ahauahauhaua!

_1..._

Bueno, até o próximo capítulo: "O amor é..." PEI! BUM! CATAPLASMA! CABUM! – nocauteada impiedosamente por Morpheu...

**Inna** – saindo do universo de Matrix, mas prometendo retornar em... vocês já sabem, duas semanas (se eu não conseguir, é porque estarei morta... de cansaço para traduzir). Hasta! ;-) 


	23. O Amor é Mister Suficiente

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**O amor é mister suficiente**

"_Noite, deliciosa noite!_

_Somente temo que, por ser de noite,_

_Não passe tudo isto de um delicioso sonho."_

**William Shakespeare_, Romeu e Julieta_**

Caminhou pelo corredor escuro de mãos dadas com ela... tremiam-lhe as pernas e o coração. Mas, embora por sua mente corressem mil pensamentos atropeladamente, tentava concentrar-se em um apenas: chegar ao sétimo andar a salvo e sem ser vistos. Voltou-se para a garota que, em silêncio, o seguia pelo corredor... e ela sorriu-lhe com ternura.

Harry também sorriu sem poder crer no que estava ocorrendo. Por um momento, pensou estar sonhando, que isso que acabava de acontecer não havia sido real... por isso quis assegurar-se que Hermione realmente vinha junto dele, que tudo aquilo não fora apenas uma ilusão...

Bom, embora de certo modo o era... mas uma ilusão feita realidade... Lutar com e por ela, fora tão utópico para que acreditasse que em meio a uma maldição ela o escutaria e responderia a um beijo como o fez... havia rendido seus frutos. E de que maneira!

Harry fracassara estrepitosamente ao levar ao cabo seu plano original de ignorar a garota, para que ela pensasse que ele já não sentia amor nem nada. Havia sucumbido à tentação de falar com ela, de tentar fazê-la entrar em razão... impaciente para que ela compreendesse, como ele o fez em seu momento, que algo maligno interferia em seus sentimentos.

E nem sequer o havia feito por ele... sabendo que a poção já estava em processo de ser elaborada, bem podia ter sentado comodamente a esperar. Mas esta noite vira-a tão triste, completamente desfeita e ciumenta de seu carinho, que teve a imperiosa necessidade de aproximar-se dela e demonstrar-lhe de alguma forma que nem tudo estava perdido... assegura-la de que ele, Harry, a amava e desejava somente a ela e a ninguém mais.

E a realidade era que Hermione parecia ter-lhe acreditado... ademais, em meio a tudo, e sem propô-lo, acabaram fazendo amor... de modo desesperado e feroz. E como poderia ter sido de outra forma? Se já tinham quase dois meses sem tocar-se...

Essa era uma verdade que ainda não podia assimilar. Estava gratamente surpreso: eram muitas as coisas que haviam se saído bem ao mesmo tempo... ela acreditou nele, ela o aceitou, ela disse-lhe "te amo" pela primeira vez... e havia se deixado levar por seu desejo ao ponto de entregar-se a Harry ali, no meio das escadas da Torre de Grifinória, sem importar-lhe nada mais.

Assim havia sido. E as câimbras que sentia em suas pernas, por ter carregado a garota durante aqueles minutos, o confirmavam.

Ao sentir o frescor da suave brisa noturna que penetrava pelas janelas sem vidro, enquanto caminhavam pelo castelo, Harry percebeu que ambos se arriscavam demasiado a ser descobertos por Filch ou pela Madame Norris, em seu trajeto. De imediato, arrependeu-se de não ter pego a Capa de Invisibilidade ou o Mapa do Maroto, para valer-se deles, e apressou o passo rogando para que ninguém os visse.

Já no sétimo andar deteve-se num canto e, oculto na penumbra, olhou para o outro lado a fim de certificar-se de que não houvesse ninguém. Andaram um pouco mais e chegaram... Harry soltou-a da mão, confiando em que ela não se arrependesse e escapasse correndo. Aliviado, observou que ela permanecia quieta, esperando, e ele caminhou três vezes frente à parede desnuda pensando... pedindo... rogando.

_Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite com ela... Peço um esconderijo para fazer amor com ela... É necessário, para mim, ama-la a noite de hoje..._

Satisfeito, viu a brilhante porta de madeira diante de seus olhos. Sentiu que sua emoção estava a ponto de transbordar... teve vontade de gritar, de pular alto... de chorar de felicidade. Mas apenas regressou junto à sua garota e voltou a toma-la pela mão.

- Vem. – disse-lhe em silêncio.

Abriu a porta e ela entrou, seguida dele. Antes de fechar, Harry sentia-se tão feliz que até o horrível tapete da parede de frente lhe pareceu bonito essa noite... com o montão de trasgos adormecidos um sobre o outro e roncando à perna solta, enquanto _Barnabás, o Louco,_ olhava para Harry, sorrindo com malícia.

_- _Mexeriqueiro. - disse-lhe Harry alegremente.

Estremecendo com força, o garoto olhou assombrado o quão pequena que era, nesse momento, a Sala Precisa. Apenas um quarto... de teto baixo e paredes de pedra, não mais amplo que seu próprio dormitório. E isso o surpreendeu, já que esse lugar sempre apresentava um tamanho imponente quando o usavam para as aulas de Defesa. _Bom, suponho que tem um tamanho para cada necessidade_, pensou um pouco encabulado.

Iluminado por um par de archotes e umas quantas velas, o lugar era bastante acolhedor. Estava atapetado, cheio de fofas almofadas que descansavam espalhadas pelo chão e, coroando o quarto e encostada em uma das paredes, uma enorme e formosa cama... com lençóis brancos e coberta por um níveo dossel.

Harry estremeceu, totalmente envergonhado... de repente, isso pareceu-lhe bastante irreal. Arrependeu-se de estar ali, e temeu que Hermione fosse acreditar que ele apenas a estava utilizando. Voltou-se para vê-la com lentidão, esperando vê-la chateada ou algo assim, mas descobriu-a sorrindo e com um gesto de incredulidade na cara.

- Harry... – disse-lhe num sussurro. - Que lindo.

O garoto assentiu não muito convencido... não porque não lhe parecesse lindo, mas sim porque não estava seguro de que isso fosse o correto. Não entendia porque se sentia assim. Há uns momentos teria jurado que estava louco para fazer amor com ela toda a noite... porém, de repente, essa necessidade havia passado longe chegando em seu lugar um sentimento de sensatez e temor. Além do mais, acabava de prometer a McGonagall que "se portaria bem" desse dia em diante...

Sentiu que um suor frio percorria-lhe a testa e as costas... ficou completamente bloqueado. Não era a mesma coisa deixar-se levar pelo desejo em um momento de paixão, onde não importava nada, nem sequer o lugar... a estar assim, por vontade, num belo lugar que se prestava para passar uma noite de amor. Sua timidez voltou com renovados brios, de onde quer que houvesse ido.

Engoliu em seco e ficou petrificado em seu lugar... Hermione caminhou devagar para a cama sem olha-lo, e sentou-se. Pela maneira como afundou nela, parecia bastante macia e cômoda. Harry deixou escapar um gemido de angústia que apenas ele escutou... e agora, o que faria?

A garota olhou-o como que esperando... e sorriu estranhada.

- O que se passa, Harry? - perguntou-lhe ainda sorrindo. - De repente, você se pôs tão branco como estes lençóis... se sente mal?

Harry, nervoso, negou com a cabeça e aproximou-se dela. Ele a havia convidado a ir ali, correndo o risco de que alguém os houvesse pego... agora não podia voltar atrás. Conforme livrou a distância que o separava da cama e de Hermione, o garoto foi se armando de coragem.

Tentou não pensar em nada, decidiu simplesmente colocar-se a seu lado... conversar um momento... e aguardar para ver o que acontecia.

Sentou-se junto à ela e não pode evitar exalar um suspiro ao vê-la sorrindo-lhe... via-se tão bonita com seu cabelo mais despenteado do que o habitual e seus olhos marrons brilhando à luz dos archotes. Hermione não deixava de olha-lo... suas bochechas ruborizaram-se intensamente e Harry pensou compreender o que estaria passando pela mente da garota. Ele voltou a engolir em seco.

- Então... – disse-lhe lentamente – Agora acredita em mim?

Hermione pareceu decepcionar-se um pouco. Franziu o entre cenho e perguntou-lhe confusa:

- Em quê?

- Na maldição... sobre você. Igual como se passou comigo. Bom... não igual, porque no seu caso a obriga à outras coisas diferentes... – falava com rapidez, buscando, na conversa, uma forma de ganhar tempo. – Agora veja, comigo era a coisa da "luxúria", não é? Em você é outra situação... você deve me odiar e tentar fazer todo o...

Harry foi baixando a voz até converte-la em um sussurro porque Hermione, que não parecia prestar-lhe atenção, havia retirado as pantufas e estava se recostando na cômoda cama. Suspirou, satisfeita, e pediu-lhe:

- Vem, Harry...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, angustiado...

- De verdade não quer saber...? – disse, num fio de voz.

- Talvez, amanhã... realmente agora não quero pensar nisso. É verdadeiramente... perturbador. Neste momento... desejo outras coisas.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio inferior, indeciso, gesto que ela notou. Sentou-se de golpe na cama aparentemente incomodada.

- A menos que você não queira, claro. – disse, em clara censura.

Harry espantou-se horrivelmente. O último que desejava nesse momento era que ela se enfurecesse com ele... Se acabava de recupera-la apenas há uma hora!

- Não! Hermione, não é isso... – exclamou prontamente e ela fitou-o esperando uma explicação. – Eu... o que ocorre é que aconteceram tantas coisas... estou apenas um pouco nervoso, nada mais.

Assustado, notou que ela seguida irritada... Harry fechou os olhos um momento, para pensar em algo... estava a ponto de arruinar tudo, o que lhe passava? Abriu-os de golpe e disse-lhe:

- É que você está tão bela... só posso pensar no muito que gosto de você... no quão exageradamente a desejo... e no enorme que é meu amor por você.

Conseguiu. Hermione esboçou esse sorriso que deixava Harry louquinho... um sorriso torto, como se não soubesse o que fazer com seus lábios.

- Sim... – disse ela, assentindo com a cabeça. – Me parece que acredito em você.

Os dois se riram. _Menos mau_, pensou Harry, que pode respirar mais tranqüilo.

Hermione firmou-se sobre a cama e aproximou-se de Harry sem dizer nada. Com o olhar refulgente de desejo, tirou-lhe os óculos serenamente e deixou-os cair de um lado, sobre o tapete. De repente, Harry notou o silencioso que era o lugar... escutava apenas o crepitar dos archotes, a respiração de ambos e o bater acelerado de seu coração.

Desgostava-lhe um pouco não ter os óculos colocados, já que não podia observar Hermione com nitidez... mas havia maneiras de compensar isso. Ela, ainda de joelhos na cama, tomou o rosto de Harry entre suas pequenas mãos e beijou-o... lenta e apaixonadamente. Deslizou suas mãos penteando o rebelde cabelo do garoto com elas, desencadeando descargas elétricas que percorriam suas costas desde a nuca.

Harry gemeu, comprazido, pela audaz iniciativa da garota... Hermione mordiscava e sugava seus lábios de uma forma tão excitante, que não demorou em esquecer-se de seu incipiente retraimento e recordar o assunto que os havia levado a esse lugar...

* * *

Ela percorreu, com seu dedo médio, o trajeto em forma de raio da cicatriz que ele tinha na testa... lentamente, de um lado a outro e de volta.

Harry mexeu-se um pouco, mas não despertou. Apenas aninhou-se a seu lado, sem afrouxar nem um pouquinho o apertado abraço da qual a fazia objeto. O coração da garota deu um doloroso aperto, ao imaginar o momento exato em que Harry havia obtido essa marca...

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos ao inundar-se seu coração de uma ternura inusitada. Em sua mente quase pode ver Harry quando tinha um ano de idade... pequeno, belo, indefeso... como pode Voldemort tentar mata-lo sendo um bebê?

Mas não o havia conseguido. Pelo que o garoto lhes havia contado, foi o sacrifício de sua mãe que o salvou.

Graças a isso, agora ela o tinha a seu lado... rendido depois de fazer-lhe amor uma e outra vez. Estava já para amanhecer, Hermione dava-se conta da hora marcada no relógio de pulseira de Harry, que emitia seu leve tic-tac em meio ao silêncio do quarto.

Seus olhos castanhos detiveram-se no dorso da mão que descansava sobre sua cintura... Justo nessa _outra_ cicatriz, que malignamente brilhava sob a tênue luz dos archotes... "Não devo dizer mentiras".

_Infame harpia, velha ardilosa e cruel... oxalá tenha seu merecido castigo algum dia_, pensou a garota, furiosa, recordando Umbridge. Deslizou seus dedos solícitos sobre a mão dele, como que querendo apagar a dor que aqueles castigos haviam-no causado... por que tanta gente se empenhava em fazer a vida de Harry impossível? Se era o melhor garoto que ela jamais houvera conhecido... o mais doce, apesar de tudo o que havia sofrido. O mais generoso...

Totalmente entregue ao amor que sentia por ela, não guardava rancor pelo dano que ela lhe fizera. Ela nem sequer teve que pedir-lhe perdão... embora, talvez, não fosse má idéia faze-lo de todo modo, já que Hermione ainda sentia pontadas de remorso ao saber que ele não a havia enganado com Gina.

_Como pode estar tão segura?,_ disse-lhe, de imediato, uma voz gélida desde seu interior... _Ele não deu a você nenhuma prova, por que lhe acredita?_

Enfureceu-se consigo mesma só de pensar isso. _Creio nele porque é bom! Porque nunca mentiu para mim, em todos os anos que o conheço!... E porque o amo mais que a minha vida!... _quase gritou para si mesma.

_Como pode ama-lo depois do que a fez sofrer e esperar tantos anos?... Ele não a merece._

Hermione fechou os olhos, espantada... Não entendia porque parecia ter outra garota totalmente diferente dela vivendo em sua alma. Nesse momento, quis acreditar de verdade nas palavras de Harry, quando dizia-lhe que ela estava sob a maldição também.

Recostou sua cabeça junto a do garoto e, assustada como menina pequena, apertou seu corpo contra o dele, buscando alívio para resistir a esses gélidos e possessivos pensamentos que invadiam sua mente.

O rapaz acordou pela metade e, sem abrir os olhos, esboçou um sorriso enquanto prendia Hermione entre seus braços e pernas. Suspirou sonoramente e, ao que pareceu, voltou a cair adormecido.

Uma lágrima molhou a almofada ao lado da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sorria sem poder evita-lo, já que alcançava sentir junto a uma de suas pernas a intimidade de Harry pôr-se rija pouco a pouco.

Não entendia porque se sentia assim... tão ambivalente. Em instantes, acreditava não merecer o amor de Harry, e imediatamente uma cruel voz dizia-lhe que era todo o contrário... Como poderia livrar-se dela? Harry havia mencionado que ela teria que tomar a poção também.

De repente, a voz recordou-lhe um detalhe do qual havia se esquecido: Além do mais, existe a carta que ele lhe enviou... Acaso já o perdoou? Vai se negar a reconhecer que nela, ele zombava de você e que disse que a queria para passar um tempo... somente?

_A carta!_ Abriu os olhos de novo, enquanto seu coração se acelerava, batendo com fúria... esteve a ponto de colocar-se de pé e sair dali, depois de gritar umas quantas coisas a Harry... mas algo a deteve.

Era a maravilhosa e indescritível sensação de estar nua junto a ele, sob os lençóis... sentir o roce total do corpo dele contra o seu, sem nenhuma barreira que se interpusesse entre os dois.

Hermione, contrariamente ao que o impulso lhe mandava, aproximou-se o máximo possível dele, ao tempo em que suspirava... _Essa carta deve ter alguma explicação_, se disse firmemente. Em breve, perguntaria a ele pela manhã.

Sorridente, tentou não se deixar dominar pelo cansaço e o sono, já que faltava pouco para que chegasse o momento de ter que sair dali. Feliz, reviveu as últimas horas vividas... era a segunda noite que passava completa ao lado dele, a primeira fora _aquela_ na enfermaria... sua primeira vez juntos.

Tentou convencer-se a si mesma que seria sempre assim... tentou crer que tinham toda a vida pela frente para passar muitas noites como essa.

Mas a sombra do destino marcado de Harry pesava sobre ela todo o tempo. Sabia, com certeza, que o jovem teria que enfrentar cedo ou tarde o malvado que havia assassinado seus pais... e pudesse ser que não saísse a salvo disso.

Hermione teve um medo atroz... o medo que sentia sempre que Harry estava em perigo e ela não podia ajuda-lo. Não podia imaginar sua vida se ocorresse algo a ele... simplesmente, não podia. Aferrou-se tão forte a seu companheiro que, sem quere-lo, cravou suas unhas em suas costas.

- Ai! – queixou-se o garoto, surpreendido. Ela o sentiu levantar a cabeça, mas não se atreveu a olha-lo... tinha o pranto a ponto de brotar de seus olhos e não quis que se desse conta.

- Fiquei adormecido, Hermione? – perguntou-lhe, envergonhado. – Deus! Sinto muito, esse não era meu plano... – ergueu sua mão e ela soube que olhava a hora em seu relógio. E, então, disse-lhe sedutor: - Mas creio que ainda nos resta um pouco de tempo... quer aproveita-lo?

Hermione não pode evitar soltar um risinho incrédulo... Realmente este garoto era fenomenal, depois de toda a noite ainda tinha vontade de continuar.

Harry usou a mão do braço que tinha debaixo dela para acariciar seu cabelo com ternura, enquanto que com a outra erguia-lhe o rosto, tomando-a pelo queixo. Talvez fosse pela escassa luz, ou porque o garoto estava meio adormecido e não levava seus óculos, mas não pareceu perceber que ela estava chorando.

Com delicadeza, beijou-lhe a testa e a ponta de seu arrebitado nariz... Hermione fechou seus olhos, fascinada com a ternura que o rapaz lhe prodigalizava.

- É tão maravilhoso estar assim, com você. – sussurrou ele - Me pareceu que eu sonhava...

Harry pousou sua boca na dela, umedecendo seus lábios, que haviam ficado secos da angústia vivida nos últimos momentos... introduziu sua língua lentamente em busca de tudo... com ela acariciou-lhe a sua própria, provocando-lhe uma súbita sacudida de calor.

- Hmmmm... – gemeu ela, excitada pelo lento e compassado beijo. Sentiu umidade desprender-se de seu ventre, ao tempo que uma cosquinha incitando-lhe que apertasse suas pernas uma contra a outra, buscando dar fim à tortura do desejo.

Harry desapegou seus lábios dos dela por um momento, já que a reação de Hermione provocou-lhe um sorriso. Desceu a mão que tinha no queixo dela até os quadris da garota, puxando-a suavemente para ele. Ela pode sentir em seu ventre a rigidez de Harry que, como ela, estava nesse instante mais que pronto para entregar-se.

O garoto voltou à carga com seu beijo, o qual manejava lânguido e pausado, como se soubesse, com certeza, que assim deixava-a desesperada por ele. Hermione não sabia o que a exasperava mais: se o incandescente beijo ou as carícias que Harry estava lhe fazendo atrás de seus quadris.

- Alguma vez mencionei que você tem um traseiro muito bonito? – murmurou-lhe Harry, arrancando uma melodiosa gargalhada da garota. – Falo sério! Você o esconde muito bem, sob essa horrível saia do uniforme...

- Cale-se, Harry. – disse ela, divertida. – Não diga tolices.

Rindo, o garoto separou um pouco os lábios dos dela, ao tempo em que a olhava com profundidade. Deixou de rir e seu semblante pôs-se tão sério, que ela se surpreendeu.

- É de verdade... – disse-lhe, com voz grave. – Você é a garota mais bela que conheço... a mais sexy, a mais inteligente... a mais boa. Como não haveria de ama-la? Teria que estar mais cedo do que em verdade estou.

Hermione riu com vontade ante um fingidamente desconcertado Harry.

- Não zombe, menina cruel... senão, vai lamentar... – exclamou, sorrindo.

- Ah, é? – provocou-lhe ela. – E como pensa se vingar?

O jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Hermione se arrependeu de ter perguntado ao ver seus olhos brilharem malévolos.

Sem dizer mais, Harry deslizou a mão dos quadris dela para cima, com lentidão... abaixou seu rosto sobre a cabeça dela, deixando sua boca sobre uma orelha de Hermione. Ela sentiu seu cálido alento, enquanto lhe sussurrava:

- Vou fazer com que me peça perdão de joelhos... vou fazer com que me suplique que a faça minha...

Hermione quis levantar seu rosto para ver Harry nos olhos, mas a mão que ele tinha sob sua cabeça impediu. O único que via era o côncavo do pescoço dele e parte da almofada.

- Sem ver... você apenas sentirá. – murmurou-lhe, apaixonado.

Efetivamente, ela sentiu a outra mão dele acariciar a coxa que tinha sobre, já que estava deitada de lado... deslizava-a com cadência para cima e para baixo, de seu quadril ao seu joelho, e em seguida de volta. Sentiu que a conduzia para sua nádega, enquanto a puxava para ele. Traçou círculos em sua pele, fazendo com que ela se sentisse arder... Hermione ofegou de prazer.

Crispou seus punhos, que nesse momento tinha em frente ao peito do garoto. Era como se todos seus nervos houvessem se trasladado para essa única parte de seu corpo, onde Harry brincava, indolente, com sua mão.

Levando-a mais além, acariciou-lhe o ventre e abdômen. Ela ansiou que a tocasse mais acima... e, como se houvesse escutado seus pensamento, ele o fez. Encheu o vazio de sua mão com um dos seios de Hermione, brindando-lhe uma massagem suave e compassada, enquanto friccionava seu mamilo, firme, contra sua palma.

De repente, ele retirou a mão e, sem ver, Hermione pode dar-se conta de que Harry introduzia alguns dedos em sua boca... quase perdeu a cordura quando os sentiu de novo sobre seu mamilo, úmidos e frios pelo efeito da saliva dele.

Gemeu totalmente estimulada... era alucinante. Harry, que respirava pesadamente, tomava de assalto seu endurecido mamilo com os dedos, oprimindo-o... subjugando-o... fazendo-o seu.

Hermione levou, sem pensar, seus punhos para baixo, para seu ventre... sentia um vazio úmido que, desesperada, urgia ser preenchido... necessitava de Harry dentro dela, _já._

- Harry... – gemeu, quase sem fôlego - Pare agora... não suporto mais.

Para seu assombro, o garoto riu levemente...

- Eu disse a você que a faria suplicar... – replicou-lhe, com voz totalmente rouca pela paixão. - ... E você ainda não viu nada.

Ele abandonou seu mamilo, para empurra-la pelo ombro, com docilidade, para a cama, de modo que ela ficou completamente deitada de barriga para cima. Com a mão, percorreu o caminho desde o ombro até seu ventre... lentamente, passando por seu braço, onde provocou que a pele se eriçasse... em seguida, por sua cintura, para chegar, por fim, à borda de sua intimidade.

Hermione suspirou com força, desejando que Harry pusesse fim à sua tortura... mas ele apenas pousou seus dedos entre as pernas da garota, sem tocar mais além.

Ela viu como Harry abaixava sua cabeça até ela, mas, surpresa, observou-o passar sua boca por longe e dirigir-se para seus seios, tirando sua língua e lambendo-os calmamente... induzindo uma cosquinha neles quase insuportável. Demente... irreal.

Ela gemeu embargada de prazer... retorceu-se, desesperada, para concluir... suplicou pelo fim... Mas o garoto a desprezou, disposto a cumprir sua ameaça de enlouquecê-la.

Apenas deslizava sua língua, lenta e inexoravelmente, por seus mamilos... primeiro um e depois o outro. Torturante e implacável.

Hermione segurou-o pela cabeça, com a mão que não tinha sob o corpo dele... na esperança de detê-lo e que, por fim, pudesse consumar sua tarefa, mas ele a interceptou com a mão que até esse momento estivera entre suas pernas, já que a outra ainda seguia sob a cabeça de Hermione.

Tomou-a fortemente pelo pulso e empurrou-a para cima... mais adiante, agarrou-a com a outra mão, deixando a garota totalmente desprotegida.

- Está bem! – disse ela, sorrindo indulgentemente. – Você ganha!... Termine agora, por favor...

Harry riu baixinho e balbuciou-lhe com ardor, sem separar a língua dos seios dela:

- Não...

- Harry...! – suplicou ela, mas se interrompeu ao sentir a mão que ele tinha livre dirigir-se para o meio de suas pernas, outra vez. Com languidez, pousou-a entre suas coxas e abriu-as... ela concordou faze-lo de boa vontade, sem poder reprimir um gemido de gozo pelo que a aguardava.

Sentiu seus dedos frios entrarem nela... deslizando com facilidade, devido a abundante umidade. Não pode reprimir um forte suspiro de prazer... Harry prosseguiu empenhado, lambendo seus seios com delicadeza, enquanto acariciava a terna intimidade dela com seus dedos.

Hermione arqueou-se, sem poder evita-lo. Gemeu com desespero... mas o garoto não parecia disposto a parar.

- Harry... – clamava ela, entre suspiros. – Está bem... por favor...

O garoto deixou seus mamilos para erguer seu rosto para ela. Estava enrubescido pela paixão e seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca. Mas parecia muito divertido pela situação.

- Você dizia? – perguntou-lhe, sorrindo.

- Você ganha... eu suplico que me faça sua... por favor.

- Diga que me ama... que não me deixará jamais... – exigiu ele.

- Te amo, Harry Potter! E não o deixarei jamais... eu juro... satisfeito?

Harry riu enternecido... libertou-a do tormento de seus dedos e, com suavidade, deslizou-se sobre ela, ao tempo em que a tomava pelos pulsos com ambas as mãos, fazendo com que erguesse os dois braços sobre a almofada.

Hermione fechou os olhos, extasiada, ao sentir o peso do corpo de Harry sobre ela... o peito dele sobre o seu, onde as sensações estavam multiplicadas por mil, por ele ter deixado seus mamilos completamente umedecidos e super sensíveis. Escutou o garoto gemer ao friccionar sua pele contra a dela...

Acomodou suas fortes pernas entre as dela, ao tempo em que as abria e empurrava um pouco, fazendo com que ela elevasse os joelhos... sem soltar os pulsos à altura de sua cabeça, e com o rosto submerso no pescoço dela, Harry penetrou em seu corpo... com tanta suavidade, que Hermione acreditou morrer de impaciência.

Por um momento, ele ficou imóvel, como que saboreando o instante... Hermione ofegou, excitada, tentando libertar seus pulsos para poder acariciar o corpo de Harry, mas este não lhe permitiu... estava cobrando-lhe com acréscimos.

A garota arqueou seu corpo desesperada, erguendo seu quadril e fazendo com que o garoto se alojasse mais profundamente nela... gemeu com força. Provavelmente, Harry decidira que ela tivera o suficiente... ou talvez ele mesmo não suportou mais, porque começou a mover-se sobre ele gradualmente... entrando e saindo.

Ergueu seu rosto, aproximando sua boca da de Hermione, porém sem beija-la... ela sentia seu cálido alento chocar contra seus lábios, já que o garoto ofegava apaixonado. Hermione sentia-se morrer cada vez que Harry saia dela, mas parecia reviver ao senti-lo entrar de novo com mais força.

- Te amo... – sussurrou ele.

- Eu também... – respondeu ela.

Sua tortura e prazer durou uns minutos mais... Harry e ela pareceram chegar ao fim de uma só vez, pois sua mente perdeu-se numa explosão de libertador êxtase, ao tempo em que o seu garoto arremetia-se uma última vez, para depois ficar quieto enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer...

Harry permaneceu sobre ela e dentro dela por uns momentos... ambos sabiam que a noite chegava a seu fim, e era duro separar-se depois de ter-se reencontrado assim. Mas não seria a última vez, ou ao menos, era o que ela queria crer.

* * *

Hermione caminhava, preocupada, de um lado a outra da Sala Precisa... sentia que Harry estava demorando demasiado.

O garoto fora à Torre de Grifinória para buscar sua Capa de Invisibilidade para ela, pois, à diferença dele, que estivera vestido com seu uniforme, Hermione só vestia seu pijama. E não podia arriscar-se a perambular assim pelos corredores a essa hora... já saíra o sol e não tardariam em transitar alunos e professores por todos os lados no castelo.

Extremamente nervosa, rogava para que tudo saísse bem e Harry chegasse a tempo. Necessitava regressar a seu quarto para dar-se um banho e arrumar-se para assistir a aula.

Bufou, assustada, ao dar-se conta de que a túnica de Harry estava jogada a um lado da cama... ele havia se esquecido de pô-la. Hermione aproximou-se dela e levantou-a, arrumando-a com esmero, um pouco no intento de tirar-lhe o amassado, já que o garoto precisaria dela nessa manhã. Sacudiu-a e, surpresa, observou uma garrafinha pequena cair a seus pés.

De imediato soube o que era... sentindo que o sangue abandonava-lhe o rosto e depositava-se completo em seus pés, abaixou-se para ergue-la com chateação. Pegou-a com sua mão direita... recompôs-se com lentidão e olhou-a à contraluz. Estava vazia.

Subitamente, sentiu que o rosto lhe ardia de indignação... Aparentemente, Harry havia usado uma poção de amor... e roubado dela, por cima de todo.

Tremendo de fúria, achou dar-se conta do porquê de seus sentimentos terem mudado de um momento a outro, tão somente com um beijo de Harry... Claro! O assunto da maldição era mentira... e ela havia acreditado nele cegamente.

_Me enfeitiçou... e me usou... _pensava com infinita dor.

Duas lágrimas veementes sulcaram-lhe com velocidade as bochechas... não entendia nada. Ou, melhor dizendo, agora compreendia tudo. Harry, em algum momento, deu-lhe a poção... ocorreu à ela que ele pode ter umedecido os lábios com a poção, por isso ao beija-la suas emoções mudaram tão drasticamente... por isso sentiu renascer nela o amor que outrora lhe professava, de modo igual ao desejo e à paixão.

Apertando a garrafinha com força com seu punho direito, e carregando a túnica dele (sem aperceber-se disso) no braço esquerdo, deu meia volta, furiosa, decidida a odiar Harry Potter com mais ímpeto que nunca...

_Vê? Não disse a você que ele não era digno de confiança?_, sussurrou-lhe a gelada voz de seu interior. _Eu sei... Agora sei!_

Ouviu passos e ruídos fora da porta e, crendo que seria Harry que voltava, adiantou-se a abrir a porta para poder jogar-lhe a garrafa na cara e para que ele se inteirasse de que ela sabia tudo.

Abriu a pequena porta de golpe e quedou-se gelada. Aterrorizada, esfregou os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ao dar-se conta de que quem estava do outro lado do umbral, não era Harry.

- Vá... que surpresinha. - disse Draco, arrastando a voz, e o qual, estupefato, lançava um olhar de soslaio para o quarto. - A sangue suja... e chorando... - riu-se, mordaz, ao tempo em que lhe perguntava: - Então, Potter não é capaz nem de dar a você uma _boa_ noite?

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Até que enfim, São Serafim! Ai de mim, que quase estive à beira de deixar este capítulo para traduzir só no mês que vem! A correria esteve – e continua estando, não se enganem – tão cerrada, que me vi na iminência de deixar uma mensagem nas quatro fics que traduzo simultaneamente, comunicando aos leitores de um possível adiamento da publicação do capítulo. Mas, como viram, não foi preciso, porque resolvi tirar esta madrugada de "folga" para terminar a tradução, e voilà! ;-)

Antes de ir, deixo o meu muito obrigado a todos vocês, leitores da tradução de PCU, inclusive pela compreensão e paciência com esta vossa tradutora, por seu atraso justificado. E para os revisaw-sadores de plantão, deixo aquele abraço, agradecendo por seu imenso carinho. A **Pumpkin Pie Girl**, prepare-se para mais "nervoso", "desespero" e "unhas roídas", porque aí vem chumbo grosso. ;-) Mas, certamente, você terá forças para resistir à tortura. Claro, com dois capítulos seguidos de "te amo's" e lemon caliente, você deve estar a mil... ou não? ;-) **FranciGranger**, ahuahuahaua!, casada eu já sou – embora a marida esteja longe, snif... - mas não tenho problema nenhum com 'relacionamentos livres'. Topas ser amante? ;-) **Valson**, o que eu já disse, menino? Não me chame de "deusa H²" na frente de todos. Cher poderá castiga-lo e, só de birra, confiscar meu chicotinho. ;-) Loo, muitíssimo obrigado pelo elogio à tradução! Bondade sua, visse? E quanto a atualizar com mais frequência... eu tento, juro que tento, mas definitivamente o tempo conspira contra mim. O prazo que fixei é de duas semanas, e é dentro deste 'limite' que eu procuro trabalhar. Caso atrase, como agora, saiba desde sempre: a culpa não terá sido diretamente minha, mas de algum imprevisto ou força maior que me impediu de publicar em tempo. **Pati.nha**, ahá!, você leu a fic original, não foi? Seu palpite está... certo?, errado?, quase lá? Hm, melhor não dizer. ;-) E que legal tenha aprovado a tradução. Eu tento. ;-)

Esqueci de mais alguém?

Beijo e abraço a todos vocês! E desculpem mesmo a pressa. Ah, também vão me desculpar pela falta de revisão. Mas isso vocês já sabiam, né? ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna – **saindo pela tangente. 


	24. Confiança Cega

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Confiança cega**

Totalmente apressado para evitar que Hermione esperasse por mais tempo, Harry quase havia voado até a Torre de Grifinória, com o propósito de pegar sua Capa de Invisibilidade e leva-la à sua namorada.

Entrou no quarto dos garotos justo quando seus companheiros estavam começando a acordar e se espreguiçavam, sonolentos, em suas respectivas camas. Harry passou como tufão entre eles e abaixou-se na frente de seu baú, remexendo tudo me busca da mágica peça. Neville sentou-se ainda muito adormecido em seu leito, para observa-lo e, talvez, preocupado com o resultado da reunião com Snape e McGonagall, começou a questiona-lo antes de que o olhos verdes pudesse sair dali.

- Harry! – sussurrou-lhe baixinho, aparentemente para que Dino e Simas não o ouvissem. – Como saíram as coisas ontem a noite? Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo perfeito. – respondeu-lhe Harry, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, recordando o bom resultado da entrevista e a bela noite passada com Hermione. – Não pode ter saído melhor.

- Me alegro por vocês... – murmurou Neville, reprimindo um bocejo. – Dormiu com seu uniforme posto? É que você o tem todo amassado...

Harry não prestava atenção... acabava de encontrar a Capa e a quis esconder sob sua túnica, mas percebeu que não a trazia posta. Não se preocupou muito, pois supôs que a teria deixado em algum lugar da Sala Precisa. Então, dobrou a Capa o mais que pode para convertê-la em um volume de tecido brilhante e, recompondo-se, escondeu-a atrás de suas costas para que seu amigo não notasse que levava algo...

* * *

A jovem morena semi-cerrou seus úmidos olhos, com indignação ao escutar as impertinentes palavras do loiro... Começou a respirar entrecortadamente, ao sentir que uma fúria gelada percorria-lhe a alma; e aquele pranto desbordado, que um minuto antes não podia controlar, deixou de fluir quase instantaneamente.

Estava tão irritada que a impressão de ter-se encontrado com Draco, ao invés de Harry, passou quase de imediato. De fato, lhe parecia que Malfoy era um objeto perfeito para desafogar a raiva que sentia nesse momento.

- De que demônios fala, Malfoy? – espetou-lhe, furiosa. – Você é ESTÚPIDO ou O QUÊ?

A surpresa brilhou, por um segundo, nos grises olhos do jovem Sonserino, que, seguramente, não esperava semelhante reação da garota. Varreu-a com um frio olhar de cima a baixo, fazendo-a sentir-se exposta e insegura.

Dando-se conta de sua inadequada apresentação, optou por colocar-se a túnica de Harry sobre seu pijama e meteu a pequena garrafinha em um dos bolsos da mesma. Fez isto com velocidade e torpeza, nervosa ante o áspero olhar de desdém que Draco lhe dirigia, que seguia imóvel no umbral.

- Vai negar que passou a noite fora dos pestilentos dormitórios de Grifinória? – inquiriu-lhe, abruptamente. – E não creio que tenha se arriscado a fazer isso apenas para estar _sozinha_ aqui, de acampamento… sem companhia.

A garota voltou-se sobre seu ombro, olhando o quarto vazio, ao tempo que dizia a Draco amargamente:

- Honestamente, que néscio... Não se dá conta que, _efetivamente_, estou sozinha?... Eu não vejo Harry nem ninguém escondido por aqui, ou acaso você tem poderes que o fazem ver mais além do evidente?

Malfoy franziu seu semblante em um gesto de infinito desprezo para a garota e, ao cabo de um momento, respondeu-lhe, arrastando lentamente as palavras:

- Não se faça de inocente comigo, imunda... os dois sabemos perfeitamente o que você se dedicou a fazer com Potter nos últimos meses... Algo bastante... _recreativo_, diria eu.

Hermione sentiu uma desagradável sensação recorrer-lhe o corpo, como se lhe escorresse água gelada pela pele. Começou a tremer levemente, perguntando-se, angustiada, se realmente o loiro saberia algo de sua relação com Harry ou somente se o dizia para incomodá-la.

_Ele não tem como averiguar_, pensou. _Ademais, não nos surpreendeu juntos... apenas viu a mim._ Sentiu-se mais segura de si mesma, pois sabia que Draco não tinha nenhuma prova que demonstrasse que o olhos verdes houvesse passado a noite com ela. Portanto, não podia acusa-la de nada.

- Não entendo de que sandice está falando, Malfoy. – Creio que levantar-se tão cedo o faz delirar. – disse-lhe azedamente. – De modo que, com sua licença... tenho coisas mais interessantes que fazer do que perder meu tempo com idiotas.

Tentou passar a seu lado para sair dali, mas o garoto não se moveu. Hermione perguntou-se o que pretendia ao não deixa-la ir, e voltou a sentir temor... nem sequer levava consigo sua varinha. Olhou-o desafiantemente, tratando de disfarçar seu medo com a coragem... ao tempo em que se abraçava à túnica de Harry, como se buscasse proteção.

* * *

Harry empreendeu caminho para a porta do dormitório, andando de lado, com a Capa segura entre ambas as mãos à suas costas. Enquanto isso, Neville não deixava de fazer perguntas, obviamente estranhado por sua aparência desarrumada, pela notória ausência de Rony e pela misteriosa pressa que tinha Harry para sair dali.

O garoto tentava ser amável com seu bem-intencionado amigo, mas estava começando a chatear-se, pois sabia que Hermione tinha pouco tempo para arrumar-se e descer para tomar o café da manhã. Temendo que se magoasse com ele, Harry teve que atalhar a conversação com Neville.

- Não quero ser grosseiro, Neville... – dizia-lhe, enquanto girava o pomo da porta à suas costas. – Mas preciso fazer algo extremamente urgente... mais tarde, no refeitório, continuamos com a conversa, tudo bem?

Traspassando o umbral e vendo-se livre, Harry voltou a empreender corrida com destino ao sétimo andar... Então, curiosamente e sem entender porque, uma rara sensação como de opressão, originou-se à altura de seu peito. Era como um mau pressentimento; como se estivesse passando algo _muito_ ruim e ele tivesse que estar ali para impedi-lo... Horrivelmente angustiado, correu o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

- Não, Granger... – ciciou Malfoy, sorrindo maliciosamente e pondo cara de resignado. – Não escapará tão facilmente. Tenha em mente que sou um Monitor e, como creio que a peguei fazendo algo grande, meu dever me exige que não a deixe ir... terei que leva-la a algum professor. Passar a noite fora de seu dormitório é delito suficiente para ele... – e agregou, entrecerrando seus frios olhos: - O professor Snape se encantará ao saber... me parece que ele tem uma certa debilidade por você...

Hermione riu desdenhosamente enquanto dava dois passos atrás, para não estar tão perto do odioso Sonserino. Assombrou-se da ousadia do garoto, que a acusava de fazer algo proibido... ele não tinha modo de demonstrar nada, mas ainda assim ela sentia medo, já que sabia que Snape não teria consideração ao vê-la vestida apenas com sua roupa de dormir. Não estava disposta a render-se ante Draco, sem lutar... como se ela não conhecesse as regras do colégio.

- Pois casualmente eu também sou uma Monitora... e se estou infringindo alguma regra por estar aqui neste momento, creio que, então, você também o está fazendo, Malfoy... – respondeu-lhe ironicamente.

Hermione notou, triunfante, que o sorriso do rapaz se apagava um pouco, e, lembrando o que Harry lhe dissera sobre ele e sua insistência em passar tempo nessa sala, fazendo coisas misteriosas, acrescentou, mordaz:

- E me atrevo a supor que qualquer professor ficaria encantado de saber o que é que tão secretamente _você_ tem estado fazendo _neste_ lugar, durante todo o ciclo escolar... pessoalmente, a mim me fascinaria ouvi-lo explicar-se.

Agora competia a Draco sentir raiva e temor... Hermione viu-o pôr-se vermelho ao instante, e dirigir-lhe o maior olhar de ódio e repugnância que jamais vira. Seguramente se perguntaria como ela sabia que ele passava todo o seu tempo livre na Sala Precisa... sentiu-se orgulhosa de que Harry soubesse desse dado, que agora a salvava de um possível castigo.

Uma onda de carinho e agradecimento para com seu amigo percorreu-lhe a alma, e, fortalecida por sua vitória ante Draco, caminhou de novo para ele, com a esperança de que agora lhe permitisse passar.

Mas não se moveu... Ela o fulminou com seus olhos castanhos, enquanto lhe exigia:

- Deixe-me passar, Malfoy... Retire-se já!

- Agora entendo... – começou a cuspir perigosamente o loiro, devagar e com crueldade. – Agora entendo porque nem Potter a suporta... você é desprezível e se crê _tão_ esperta!... –sorriu perversamente ao dizer: - E sendo tão inteligente, saberá, ao menos, que o cara-rachada anda contando por toda a escola o muito que tem estado se divertindo com você?

* * *

Harry chegou quase desfalecido ao sétimo andar, mas não quis deixar de correr até alcançar o corredor da Sala Precisa. Ao chegar na volta da esquina, teve a necessidade de parar um momento a fim de aspirar um pouco de ar antes que os pulmões explodissem.

Enquanto tentava respirar com profundidade, apoiou-se com uma mão na parede de pedra, e, totalmente surpreso, escutou a voz alterada de Hermione do outro lado do corredor.

- Não é verdade... – parecia à beira do pranto. – Isso não é certo.

O jovem bruxo perguntou-se, angustiado, com quem ela falaria e porque soava tão infeliz. Quase obrigou-se a deixar de ofegar para não fazer ruído, e tratar de ouvir uma outra voz à parte da de sua garota.

* * *

Hermione não pode acreditar nisso... não quis acreditar. E era curioso que se negasse a aceitar, ainda depois de pensar que Harry havia brincado com ela ao utilizar uma poção de amor para leva-la para a cama.

Mas agora, a questão que marcava a diferença era _quem_ lhe estava dizendo aquilo... não sabia o que pretendia o asqueroso Malfoy ao contar-lhe semelhante história, mas Hermione não lhe acreditaria. Tinha que ser mentira... decerto apenas buscava feri-la do modo mais vil, como quando inventou o de Gina e Harry... ela teria que ser muito estúpida para confiar em algo que ele dissesse.

_Deve ser verdade!_, disse-lhe a voz de seu interior, _Harry é capaz disso e mais!_...

- NÃO É CERTO! – deixou escapar um grito aflito, mais para ela mesma que para Draco. – Harry não é assim...!

O rapaz loiro gargalhou com vontade ao ver a dor e a surpresa que havia causado na garota, mas, de repente, emudeceu e voltou seu olhar gris para um extremo do corredor.

Ela também dirigiu seus olhos à essa direção e o viu... Ele estava de pé a uns metros deles, irradiando tanta energia que sua presença era sentida ainda sem vê-lo.

Harry…

Hermione sentiu-se tão aliviada que imaginou que não poderia permanecer de pé, como se lhe faltassem forças para suster-se... soube que estava completamente a salvo. Agora nada do que Malfoy fizesse ou dissesse a machucaria; sabia que seu amigo a protegeria.

E Harry parecia estar muito zangado. Não... zangado era pouco. Sua ira era tal que parecia resplandecer com ela.

Respirando rapidamente, Hermione observou-o caminhar até eles dando grandes passadas, enquanto sacava sua varinha e a apertava com força. Não desgrudava o olhar de Malfoy... tinha tanta mágoa brilhando em seus olhos verdes que assustava.

Ela deu um passo para trás quando o jovem Sonserino, que se pusera muito pálido, tirou, por sua vez, sua varinha e ergueu-a... aguardando.

- Creio que já o havia advertido uma vez, Malfoy... – resmungou Harry, com a voz mais glacial que Hermione jamais escutara. – Disse-lhe que você se equivocou ao meter-se com ela. E não estou disposto a permitir que continue fazendo mais...

Hermione preocupou-se bastante, pois, embora lhe houvesse encantado ver seu amigo colocar Malfoy em seu lugar, não desejava que Harry fizesse algo que pudesse ocasionar-lhe problemas na escola.

- Não, Harry... – suplicou-lhe com suavidade. O olhos verdes olhou-a com dolorosa culpa, como se fosse responsável de que Draco a houvesse molestado. – Não vale a pena.

O garoto suspirou e assentiu levemente. Voltou a olhar para Draco com desprezo e este apertou os lábios, mas não disse nada... Harry chegou até ele e murmurou entre dentes:

- Vá embora... ou não respondo por mim.

Mas Draco não se foi... nem sequer se moveu de sua posição de bloqueio, na porta da Sala. Parecia estar pensando... umas gotas de suor surgiram de sua pálida testa, ao tempo em que olhava com desespero para Harry e, em seguida, para Hermione.

A garota estava à beira de um ataque de nervos... apesar do descobrimento da garrafinha de poção de amor e das dúvidas que haviam surgido sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Harry, nesse momento, o único que desejava era que Malfoy se retirasse do meio para poder correr a fim de refugiar-se nos braços de seu garoto.

_Por que ele não se vai?_, perguntou ansiosa.

- Não cabe dúvida – murmurou, por fim, Draco, enquanto olhava para ela –, que a sangue suja é sinônimo de estupidez... Seu namoradinho a engana e zomba de você e você não se importa.

Perdendo as estribeiras e esquecendo-se que podia fazer magia, Harry jogou-se sobre ele, segurando-o com fúria pela camisa, empurrando-o para a parede e fazendo com que Draco golpeasse, com força, sua cabeça contra a parede de pedra.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A CHAMA-LA ASSIM DE NOVO! – bramou-lhe. – POR QUE DIZ QUE EU A ENGANO?

Hermione levou-se as mãos à boca, ao tempo em que gritava:

- HARRY! NÃO!

Malfoy, em meio ao aturdimento pelo golpe e com os olhos fechados, apontou para Harry com sua varinha, enquanto começava a dizer:

- _Impedi_…!

- _EXPELLIARMUS_! – Harry ganhou dele, fazendo com que a varinha do loiro voasse alguns metros pelo corredor.

Harry estava tão enfurecido que seu cabelo se alvoroçava na nuca, como se estivesse carregado de eletricidade. Enquanto segurava Draco com firmeza, fazendo uso de uma só mão, apontava sua varinha com a outra diretamente para a cabeça dele. Parecia disposto a matá-lo.

- Harry, não! – repetiu Hermione, morta de medo. – Deixe-o...! Não importa o que diga, eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra... juro a você.

Os dois rapazes olharam para Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Harry parecia incrivelmente comovido, ao passo que sua fúria parecia desaparecer em instantes. Draco, em troca, olhava horrorizado para a morena, como se não pudesse crer fosse possível que suas mentiras não dessem resultado.

O jovem Grifinório lançou um último olhar de desdém a seu rival, antes de solta-lo com grande brusquidão, fazendo com que batesse de novo na parede. Draco afastou-se rapidamente deles, dando tropeções e arrumando a roupa. Recuperou sua varinha do chão, antes de desaparecer pelo corredor deserto, ao tempo em que lançava a Hermione um olhar de intenso rancor como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo.

- Em breve nos veremos cara a cara... de uma ou outra forma! AMBOS ME PAGARÃO! – ouviram-no gritar encrespado, do outro lado corredor.

Harry tinha o olhar perdido no ponto onde Draco havia desaparecido no corredor... respirava aceleradamente, como se acabasse de realizar um exercício extenuante. Hermione olhou-o... sentiu-se muito agradecida de que a houvesse escutado e não tivesse cometido uma loucura. Porém, sobretudo, lhe havia enternecido bastante a maneira como Harry se lançara em sua defesa, ante as idiotices que havia dito o perverso do Malfoy.

- Mas é a última vez que deixo passar, Hermione... – disse-lhe, olhando-a de novo. Se notava visivelmente irritado ainda. – Uma mais, apenas uma palavra ofensiva mais que ele dirija a você e juro que... - de repente sorriu, travesso. – Sabe? Acabo de recordar um feitiço do livro do Príncipe que ainda não experimentei... creio que seria uma boa ocasião.

Hermione sorriu, nervosa, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

- Ai, Harry... se você continua com a necessidade de usar esses conselhos e feitiços, vai se meter em problemas.

Harry não lhe respondeu nada. Apenas olhou-a com afeto e pareceu dar-se conta que ela levava posta a sua túnica, a qual cobria perfeitamente seu pijama e dava a aparência de que estava vestida com o uniforme.

- Deus... que tonto sou... – apontou com um dedo para Hermione. – Se houvéssemos pensado nisso desde o princípio, nada disto teria acontecido.

Caminhou para ela, que não pode evitar estremecer, sobressaltada pelas terríveis emoções dos últimos minutos. Não era que houvesse esquecido _aquela_ garrafa, a qual, infame, descansava em um dos bolsos da túnica... Era que estava demasiado agradecida para prosseguir desgostosa com Harry.

Havia se sentido tão indefesa e com tanto temor ante o assédio de Malfoy, que a maldita poção de amor passara para um segundo plano. Como ia zangar-se com Harry depois que ele a salvou do amargurado Sonserino?

Tremendo, sentiu o jovem chegar ante ela e envolve-la, protetor, entre seus braços. Ela submergiu seu rosto em seu peito, sem poder evitar um sonoro e amargo pranto, acompanhado de assombrosos gemidos.

Não sabia nem porque chorava... simplesmente tinha vontade de faze-lo. Quiçá fosse de medo... medo de saber se o amor que ela sentia pelo rapaz era real, ou apenas o resultado da poção que acreditava que ele havia usado... Medo de saber se Harry era digno dessa confiança cega que sentia nesse momento.

O garoto abraçou-a com mais ímpeto, acariciando, com carinho, seu cabelo cor canela.

- Eu sinto tanto... – sussurrou-lhe com tristeza. – Não devia deixa-la sozinha... foi minha culpa.

- Não, Harry... – pôde responder ela, em meio aos soluços. – Eu abri a porta... pensando que era você, a tola de mim.

- Mas Hermione... por que chora? – inquiriu-lhe, preocupado. A voz se lhe quebrou ao agregar: - Acaso ele a machucou? Fez algo antes que eu...?

A garota negou, movendo vigorosamente sua cabeça sobre o torso de Harry. Emocionou-a sua preocupação... ele parecia realmente interessado em seu bem-estar, como se de verdade a quisesse...

- Apenas incomodava... – pôde dizer, com voz embargada pelo pranto. – Me dizia coisas... ameaçou levar-me a Snape. Acusando-me de passar a noite fora do dormitório... tolices assim.

Harry atraiu-a mais para ele, ao tempo em que maldizia Malfoy. Hermione recordou algo e não pode evitar perguntar.

- Harry? Malfoy disse... quer dizer, me assegurou que sabia o que você e eu _fazíamos_… como pode ser?

- Estava apenas testando você... – respondeu ele, de imediato, mas para Hermione não pareceu que houvesse muita segurança em sua voz. – É impossível que o saiba, não acha?... Talvez alguém lhe disse que eu a beijei no Salão Comunal.

Hermione não lhe disse nada mais. Tentou não pensar em nada, porque seu cérebro lhe urgia e lhe exigia que ajustasse contas com Harry... mas, no fundo, ela não queria faze-lo. De modo que apenas inspirou entrecortadamente, enquanto desfrutava da segurança e calidez que o abraço do jovem a proporcionava.

Ficaram assim um par de minutos, enquanto ela acalmava pouco a pouco o seu pranto. Então, Harry a separou um pouco dele, para poder passar-lhe um braço ao redor de suas pernas, enquanto mantinha o outro em suas costas... e, assim, carregando-a, levou-a de novo para a Sala Precisa, cujo interior seguia sendo o mesmo de toda a noite, já que Hermione não havia fechado a porta atrás de si.

- Creio que você necessita dormir um pouco... – murmurou-lhe, beijando-a na testa com suavidade. – Eu ficarei aqui com você enquanto isso, e não me importa que as aulas comecem em uma hora. Você requer descanso...

Hermione assentiu, movendo um pouco sua cabeça. A verdade era que não lhe apetecia em nada regressar a seu quarto, nem tomar banho, nem tomar café. Menos ainda assistir as aulas... O único que desejava era ficar ali, nesse lugar que era apenas para eles dois, sem testemunhas...

Ademais, precisava falar com Harry. Queria saber porque havia usado a poção de amor. Queria saber sobre a carta que lhe mandou...

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Harry a levara para a cama, deitou-a e sentou-se a seu lado, deslizando sua mão com suavidade por seu cabelo, sem dizer uma palavra. A garota deixou invadir seu coração pela certeza de que, estando a seu lado, nada de mau lhe passaria jamais, e, ninada por sua ternas carícias, caiu em um sono profundo e reparador.

* * *

E embora Harry estivesse, por sua vez, realmente esgotado, não tinha nem um ponta de vontade de dormir. Suspirou ao ver Hermione deixar de chorar e respirar compassadamente, sinal de que havia adormecido.

Acomodou-se a seu lado, tentando não mexer muito a cama para não desperta-la, enquanto afundava seu rosto no enredado e perfumado cabelo da garota, cujos fios lhe faziam cosquinhas nas bochechas. Sorriu, pensando que não havia no mundo nada melhor que isso...

Passou um de seus braços sobre a cintura de sua namorada e tomou uma de suas mãos com a sua. Voltou a suspirar sentindo-se totalmente comprazido, mas sem deixar de perceber um estranho alarme que soava tenaz em seu subconsciente.

_Aqui há algo mais… isto fede realmente_, pensava em relação a incrível persistência de Malfoy em incomodar Hermione. Mas o que mais preocupava Harry não era isso em si, pois o loiro chato sempre havia se empenhado em ferir a garota com ácidos comentários... Era a curiosa sensação de que Malfoy sabia de seu namoro e parecia querer separa-los... _É uma tolice, por que iria querer fazer isso?_, se perguntava Harry.

Essa situação lhe recordou certa ruiva que, embora não parecia realmente apaixonada por Harry, também estava obstinada em causar-lhe dificuldades com sua namorada. _Vá lá que coisa rara_, pensou divagante antes de cair dormido, embargado pelo doce aroma do cabelo de Hermione.

* * *

Era verdade que a Rony Weasley sempre havia encantado estar na enfermaria, pela razão que fosse, pois não havia melhor escusa para que seus amigos lhe enviassem presentes, doces e cartões. Além do mais, que era o motivo perfeito para não assistir as aulas. Mas nesse dia, tudo era diferente.

O sol vespertino entrava em abundância pelas janelas, com cortinas corridas, claro sinal de que o dia quase chegava a seu fim... e ninguém, absolutamente _ninguém_, se havia dignado a visitar o ruivo. Muito menos lhe haviam levado doces. Nem sequer uma mísera rã de chocolate.

O jovem coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar-se por que estava ali... não lembrava ter tido um acidente ou algo parecido... apenas tinha uma rara e apagada visão de Harry, Luna e ele conversando com dois professores. Eram Snape e Trelawney? Não conseguia ter a memória clara.

Quando Madame Pomfrey levou-lhe seu café da manhã a questionou, impaciente, mas a enfermeira não quisera dizer-lhe nada. Depois, na hora do almoço, voltou a faze-lo. A mulher, talvez aborrecida pela insistência do garoto, só lhe havia dito umas palavras sobre uma maldição e algo concernente à segurança de certa senhorita.

Óbvio que esta resposta deixara Rony mais confuso ainda... Que diabos se passava ali? E em tudo isso, onde estava Harry? E Hermione? Mas, sobretudo, pensava em sua loira amiga da Corvinal, Luna... suspirou profundamente ao perguntar-se, pela centésima vez, por que Luna não o visitava.

Tinha uma vontade louca de vê-la. E de falar-lhe... era raro, pois até a um dia antes não havia sentido isso. A garota lhe caía bem, sempre lhe havia agradado, mas disso a estar ansioso em voltar a vê-la...

O fato era que o garoto ainda se encontrava sob os poderes da poção de amor, mas ele não sabia. Somente recordava o quão formosa parecia Luna durante o jantar da noite anterior... mas decerto ela pensava que Rony era um tonto ou algo assim, já que não se dera nem uma oportunidade de visita-lo na enfermaria. Mais terrível ainda, porque era costume dela, nem sequer lhe havia mandado um exemplar de "O Pasquim"... menos ainda um doce.

Furioso e entediado, jogou uma almofada longe, fazendo com que um jarro de flores colocado em uma mesinha diante dele, caísse no chão, fazendo-se em cacos.

- Mas que caráter, amigo!… _Reparo_.

Harry acabava de traspassar a porta e, apontando sua carinha, uniu as peças do recipiente, e fazendo-o levitar, colocou-o de novo em seu lugar.

Rony cruzou os braços, chateado. Por sua vez, seu amigo estava muito sorridente. Harry caminhou até seu leito e parou de um lado da cama, enquanto olhava misteriosamente para um lado dele, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se fizesse sinais a _alguém_… Rony voltou-se para a porta para ver se vinha outra pessoa (_que seja Luna!_, desejou)… mas não havia ninguém mais além deles dois.

Harry olhou-o de novo e pareceu perceber a irritação de seu ruivo camarada, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais. De fato, riu baixinho, ato que Rony não deixou de captar. Tampouco escapou de sua atenção que Harry não levasse consigo _nenhum_ presente para ele.

- Como está? – inquiriu-lhe Harry, com um tom de voz que parecia delatar certa culpa.

Rony se aborreceu mais pela pergunta.

- Como quer que eu esteja? – espetou, irritado. – Nem sequer sei porque estou aqui, ninguém me visita, ninguém me diz nada... E o pior, eu vejo o meu corpo inteiro e não me sinto enfermo... embora, curiosamente, não recorde muito bem o que aconteceu ontem a noite depois do jantar.

Harry voltou a rir, fazendo com que Rony se irritasse ainda mais.

- Se pode saber o que lhe causa tanta graça? – perguntou-lhe. – Você sabe porque estou aqui, não é?

Intentando desvanecer seu sorriso, Harry disse-lhe como quem não quer nada:

- Acabo de encontrar Luna aqui fora... ela lhe envia saudações e se desculpa por não vir vê-lo pessoalmente, porque Madame Pomfrey não a deixa entrar. Disse que sua visita está contra-indicada. – riu de novo – Ah... e lhe mandou isto.

Harry estendeu sua mão a Rony, oferecendo-lhe um apetitoso chocolate da Dedosdemel que acabava de tirar de um bolso da calça. O ruivo sentiu como se o sol houvesse nascido em seu estômago... um calor o inundou completamente, ao passo que a mão suava quando pegou o chocolate.

- Luna me enviou? – acreditava que choraria de felicidade. – É sério? E diz que queria me visitar?

- Sim. Realmente parecia deprimida por não poder entrar.

Rony estreitava a barra de chocolate contra seu peito, sem poder crer no que seu amigo lhe contava. Somente o fato de imaginar que Luna estivera atrás da porta da enfermaria um momento antes, dava a tudo um melhor aspecto... de repente, estar acamado nesse lugar já não lhe parecia tão terrível.

- Você gosta, não é? – perguntou Harry, sem deixar de sorrir.

Por um momento, o ruivo não entendeu a que se referia. Falava do chocolate? Ou da enfermaria? Olhou para o olhos verdes, pondo cara de perplexidade.

- Falo de Luna. – esclareceu-lhe Harry alegremente.

Rony sorriu tão amplamente como pode, enquanto apertava seu presente com ambas mãos.

- Se eu gosto? Está brincando? Acho que estou apaixonado até a loucura, Harry! Passei o dia todo pensando nela... creio que de noite sonhei com ela. Morro de vontade de vê-la... Não sabe quando vou sair daqui?... De que você ri?

- De nada amigo, é sério... ouça, e apenas por curiosidade, poderia me dizer desde quando está assim por ela?

Rony pensou por um momento... mas a resposta era clara.

- Desde ontem a noite. No jantar. De repente pensei nela e tive a necessidade de voltar a vê-la... e quando o fiz, pareceu a criatura mais bela de toda Hogwarts. Seu cabelo dourado! Seus olhos azul-celeste!... Oh, Harry... acho que vou morrer se não vê-la logo. – de repente uma idéia cruzou a mente: - Harry! E se você empresta a sua capa para que ela possa entrar, sem que Madame Pomfrey a veja?

Por alguma razão que Rony não entendeu, seu amigo se dobrou de riso nesse ponto.

- Harry! – reclamou indignado. – Não zombe de mim!

O garoto não podia deixar de rir. Negava com a cabeça enquanto segurava o estômago e umas lágrimas lhe saltavam dos olhos. Rony começou a irritar-se outra vez.

- Não... – disse por fim. – Não zombo de você... de verdade!

Abruptamente, Harry tapou a boca, silenciando uma risada que, para Rony, parecia totalmente fora de lugar... e, então, no repentino silêncio da enfermaria, o garoto Weasley pareceu escutar outra conhecida risadinha... Aguçou o ouvido, olhando para um lado de sua cama.

Não era possível... por um momento havia jurado ouvir a melodiosa risada de sua melhor amiga: Hermione. Olhou para Harry, perguntando-se se ele também teria escutado isso, mas seu amigo apenas devolveu-lhe um sorriso tonto.

- Harry… Hermione está lá fora?

- Não que eu saiba. – respondeu prestamente – Por quê?

- Por nada... me pareceu ouvi-la, mas deve ter sido minha imaginação. – concluiu Rony, sentindo-se meio torpe.

Então, Harry limpou a garganta e fingiu um semblante grave, antes de perguntar-lhe:

- Ouça, Rony... falando de Hermione, estive pensando naquela carta... lembra? A que enviaram à ela em meu nome...

O garoto Weasley não tinha vontade de deixar de falar de Luna, mas a contragosto respondeu-lhe:

- Claro que a recordo... o papel que vi de longe, porque você não me deixou lê-la. O que pensou dela? Já sabe quem a escreveu?

- Não... – respondeu Harry, estranhamente contente – E você se lembra porque eu disse a Hermione que eu a havia escrito?

- Que pergunta é essa, Harry? – Rony pensou que seu amigo estava agindo muito tolamente... se era assim que o amor o deixava, ia pensar mais seriamente em seguir apaixonado por Luna.

- Apenas me responda... se é que lembra.

- Pois claro que lembro, estou apaixonado não idiotizado... Você me disse que era necessário que Hermione acreditasse que já não a amava. E essa carta lhe vinha bem para isso, embora você não a tivesse escrito.

Harry sorriu feliz, enquanto se voltava, por um segundo, para sua direita, como se visse algo que Rony não. O ruivo começou a crer que quem precisava de atenção médica era seu amigo, e não ele.

- Bem... ah, outra coisa! Poderia me repetir a razão pela qual Hermione tinha que acreditar que eu não a amava mais?

Rony apertou os lábios, pensando que seu companheiro estava pegando no seu pé. Ou talvez estivesse sonhando... sim, tinha que ser isso! De que outra forma se explicava que ele estivesse na enfermaria completamente são e que Harry estivesse agindo como imbecil?... Era um pesadelo, sem dúvida.

Pensando que a qualquer momento acordaria em sua cama de dormitório, foi na onda de seu amigo para que o sonho terminasse de uma vez...

- Porque-a-senhorita-está-sob-maldição-unicórnio-obrigada-a-lhe-causar-dano-dor-sofrimento-necessita-poção-elaborada-Snape-enquanto-pensasse-você-não-amasse-ela-estaria-a-seu-lado... algo mais?

Harry voltou a sorrir completamente satisfeito... Rony pensou que nunca tivera um sonho tão estranho.

- Creio que é tudo. – disse o olhos verdes, girando sua cabeça para a direita de novo, enquanto agregava: - Decerto, há alguém aqui que quer saúda-lo, Rony.

Dito isto, Hermione apareceu ao lado de Harry... muito sorridente, retirando a Capa de Invisibilidade e vestida com uma túnica que lhe ficava muito grande, com se não fosse a sua.

- Olá, Rony. – disse-lhe carinhosamente.

- Definitivamente… fiquei louco. – murmurou o ruivo, completamente pasmado.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Não sei quanto a vocês, mas o Harry e o Rony escritos pela Julieta Potter me encantam! O que o primeiro tem de perfeitoso o outro tem de gracioso. ;-) E quanto a Draco e Hermione, acho que os adoradores de D/Hr devem ter sentido que as cenas entre os dois, e a fixação de Draco em arruinar a relação H/H, bem poderiam dar pano para uma fic D/Hr, não estou certa? ;-) Mas em PCU, é bom que se lembre, não temos Draco/Hermione. Em troca, vou lhes dar uma dica: nunca percam de vista os acontecimentos do sexto livro, pois é nele que Julieta Potter se baseou ao escrever PCU. Portanto, lembrem-se do dilema de Draco em HBP quando analisarem o seu "estranho" interesse no fim do relacionamento de Harry e Hermione. Lembrem-se a mando de quem o loiro agia e qual o interesse desse mandante, e saberão a resposta da equação. Para mim, sempre esteve na cara... para vocês, não? Vamos lá, eu sei que sim. Pensem estrategicamente. É como num jogo de xadrez: para se chegar ao rei, é preciso, antes, pegar a...? ;-)

Bueno, bueno, pelos meus cálculos estou um dia fora do prazo de duas semanas. Mas já adianto que o melhor é irem se acostumando, porque daqui em diante atrasos infelizmente farão parte dos meus dias de tradutora. Pois é, foi-se o tempo em que eu conseguia dar cabo das traduções dentro do prazo. O que significa dizer que, enquanto a correria fizer parte integral de minha vida, vocês terão que aprender a conviver com o fantasma do atraso. Eu sei, é uma merda, mas não posso prometer entregar os capítulos em dia, caso surjam assuntos prioritários – e, creiam-me, deles estou até o pescoço.

Mas eu sei que posso contar com a sua compreensão... certo? – ouvindo o eco dos pensamentos coletivos, gritando do fundão um sonoro "NÃO!". (Mwahauahua!, vocês não me enganam! Mesmo que digam "sim, Innezita, nós compreendemos", eu sei que no íntimo de cada um ressoam os tambores do inferno e um diabolim verde, roxo de raiva, exige o meu escalpo ao molho, ahauhauahaua! ;-D).

Enfim!, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim!, nos agradecimentos! ;-)

**Pumpkin Pie Girl**, e depois da tempestade vem a bonança. Ou você não contava com algo parecido a este capítulo? ;-) É, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, alguma coisa saiu certo, não? Mas eu não culpo você por esperar o pior, a culpa é da Julie por ter escrito a história numa montanha-russa, eis o porquê da fic ter tantos 'altos e baixos'. ;-) Se de um lado, a história consegue leva o leitor aos píncaros do êxtase, de outro tem a capacidade surreal de afunda-lo no charco de lama da frustração. Isso é tão maníaco-depressivo. Mas fazer o que se a gente gostcha? Machuca que eu gozo. Ui! ;-) Beijão!

**Mayura Daidouji**, desgraça é pouca. E em pensar que toda essa reca de pepinos sai da mente diabólica da Julie... mais outro motivo de eu ama-la: ela sabe ser má com o shipper que ela adora, mwahauahauc! ;-) Já sobre Dracula, digo, Draco, ficamos na mesma, sem saber qual o interesse dele em arruinar a relação de Harry e Hermione – embora eu ache que já se possa fazer uma idéia... não? Bueno, eu fazia quando li a fic pela primeira vez, e confesso que acertei em cheio. ;-) Mas você não espera que eu conte, não é? Isso é algo que vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos... ou ler na fic original (em se tratado dos leitores mais impacientes e curiosos). ;-) Por fim, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, apesar de não ter revisado e traduzido 'ao deus dará'. Beijos!

**Valson**, lembra o que a Julieta disse? Que você estava indo 'pelo caminho certo'. Bueno, se a própria autora, no pleno uso de suas faculdades mentais, disse isso, quem sou eu para discordar? ;-) Mas desta vez, a Julie pegou todo mundo de cheio. Com Harry Fudêncio sempre levando a pior, os leitores já deveriam estar acostumados com finais desagradáveis, e nem devem ter imaginado que tudo desta vez transcorreria bem para ele, não é? ;-) E até que enfim!, pontifico. Sobre o vocábulo... você não é o primeiro e não será o último a achar meio 'complexo'. Em todo caso, dê o crédito às hermanas autoras, por possuírem uma linguagem gramatical mais formal que a nossa. Eu só faço a minha parte. ;-) Por fim, mucho thank you much pelo elogio à minha humilde e desinteressada tradução. ;-) Besos y Hasta! P.S.: Foram três semanas? Hmm... então, façamos dessa: pense que os dias a mais foram um desconto compensatório pela publicação do cap. 22 alguns dias antes do prazo final. ;-) Mas a justificativa maior é sempre a mesma: falta de tempo... ¬¬

**Jéssy**, você desconfiou, foi? ;-) E você adorou o capítulo 22, é? ;-) Hmmmm!, é bom saber que existem por aí mentes tão criativamente pervertidas quanto a minha. Afinal, alegria de perv é surubão. ;-) Sobre a perspectiva fatalista de Hermione tentar se vingar de Harry, uma das coisas legais em PCU, é que a Julie consegue obrar o milagre de 'passar a perna' no leitor na última hora. Quando todos já achavam que tudo estaria perdido para Harry – de novo -, a autora vai e conserta tudo de uma forma simples, porém impensada. Quanto à conversa a Draco e Hermione, talvez não tenha sido intenção da Julie criar suspeitas em relação aos sentimentos dele para com ela (ou talvez sim, só pra colocar mais uma pulga atrás da orelha do leitor), afinal esta não é uma fic D/Hr, mas que a discussão entre os dois lembra demais uma típica história D/Hr, ah lembra! ;-) De resto, continue se deliciando com o capítulo 22, enquanto o capítulo 29 não vem. ;-) Beijundão e até a próxima!

**FranciGranger**, eu também adoro as descrições detalhadas da Julie do Harry nesses momentos, hm, íntimos. Minha mente ultra pervertida agradece! ;-) Bueno, acho que suas perguntas foram todas respondidas ao longo do capítulo, non? Agora quanto a eu usar chicotinho... – lançando um olhar pérfido - ... não se preocupe, ele geralmente é reservado para as festas regadas a absinto e pantufas de elefantinho. ;-) Besitos, besitos, 'pau', 'pau'!

**iara**, estou tentando, juro que estou tentando. ;-) Mas terminar logo é algo que praticamente me foge das mãos. Em resumo, não tem jeito, é mais fácil você esperar relaxadamente à base de tranqüilizantes, do que eu conseguir correr com a tradução. E olha que não é por falta de vontade, mas de tempo mesmo. Oh vida, oh céus...

Estão todos aí? Se sim, entonces abraço a todos vocês, que acompanham a tradução de PCU! Espero vê-los em breve! – e sei que não tanto quanto vocês. ;-)

Hasta la vista!

**Inna**


	25. O Segredo de Gina

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**O segredo de Gina**

Harry não se lembrava de ter rido tanto e com tanta vontade como naquela tarde... se alguma vez o fez, deve ter sido num dia muito distante, que já fugia de sua memória. Pareceu-lhe fantástico que, apesar das terríveis coisas que se passavam a seu redor, ainda houvesse dias ditosos como aquele, nos quais podia permitir-se ser feliz e mandar suas tristes relembranças dar um longo passeio, enquanto isso.

Tivera que jogar-se sobre Rony para tapar-lhe a boca, quando este, convencido de que estava ficando louco e crendo que alucinava, pusera-se a chamar aos gritos, solicitando a ajuda de madame Pomfrey. E assim, enquanto Harry continha seu amigo para que não gritasse, Hermione, rápida e concisa como sempre, o persuadia de que eles não eram visões e contava-lhe, a grandes traços, como Harry havia-lhe revelado toda a verdade e ela lhe tinha acreditado, e que haviam voltado a ser namorados, desde a noite passada.

Nesse ponto, Harry soltou Rony, ao perceber que ele permanecia boquiaberto e mudo de surpresa. Olhava dela para ele, sorrindo, por fim, e erguendo uma sobrancelha, em um gesto que dava a entender a Harry que estava seguro de saber _a forma_ como ele havia _convencido_ sua amiga.

Harry pigarreou nervoso, desejando que Hermione não houvesse percebido o olhar cúmplice que o ruivo havia lhe dirigido. Mas, para sua sorte, ela não pareceu sabê-lo, estava tão ocupada com sua própria felicidade que não deixava de sorrir para Rony.

De repente e sem aviso prévio, a garota lançou-se nos braços do jovem Weasley, que ficou estupefato e olhou para Harry como que buscando ajuda. Mas Harry apenas alargou mais seu sorriso.

- Oh, Rony! Agradeço tanto a você o que fez por nós! Harry me contou como você e Luna se arriscaram a ser expulsos, com somente o propósito de conseguir mais poção para me curar... – separou-se dele e agregou: - Você é um amigo genial.

- Sim... Alguém já havia me dito isso antes. – murmurou Rony, quando pode falar, embora perguntou-se a quê se referia ela ao mencionar _o que Luna e ele haviam se arriscado a fazer_.

Voltou a dirigir um olhar interrogante para Harry, que imaginou que o garoto se perguntaria se Hermione tinha idéia de que Rony sabia... o que eles haviam feito para provocar a segunda maldição. Claro que Harry não havia confessado a Hermione que meio Colégio sabia de seu segredo, de modo que, para esclarecer os pontos de uma vez, disse ao ruivo:

- Sim, amigo... graças a Luna e a você, a poção de que Hermione precisa já está sendo elaborada por Snape... e assim ela se livrará dessa maldição que a afetou desde que _eu voltei a beija-la. _Lembra? – perguntou-lhe, frisando muito as últimas palavras e olhando insistentemente para Rony.

Rony permaneceu um momento processando aquilo em embotado cérebro... então, olhou para a garota e entendeu o que Harry tratava-lhe de dizer... Assentiu levemente com sua cabeça, para que seu amigo compreendesse que se guardaria de revelar a Hermione que estava inteirado da verdade.

Mas algo que sua mente não alcançava captar era a que se referia Harry quando mencionou "o que Luna e ele haviam feito"... não recordava nem um maldito demônio de nada que houvesse feito com Luna...

- Sim, sim... disso me recordo. – disse Rony, impaciente, coçando a vermelha melena. – Mas não entendo do que você me fala, quando diz que Luna e eu os ajudamos... não lembro nem sequer como saí do Salão Principal ontem... não lembro como cheguei aqui! – e, olhando para seu amigo com desconfiança, reclamou: - Harry! Você me fez algo! Exijo saber o que me aconteceu!

Sentindo que se irritava de novo, Rony observou Hermione segurar um sorriso e Harry passar uma mão pela nuca, evidentemente nervoso...

- Pois... lhe direi, amigo, porque realmente merece saber a verdade. – disse Harry, e Rony olhou-o expectante. – Mas não hoje. Talvez amanhã, quando esteja melhor.

- MELHOR? – explodiu Rony. – Melhor do QUÊ? Se eu me sinto melhor que nunca! Claro, não contando a impotência que sinto, porque sei que meus amigos sabem a causa de eu estar encerrado na enfermaria e não me querem dizer... – adicionou, pondo cara de cachorrinho repreendido.

Harry e Hermione não puderam conter-se mais e ambos estalaram de novo em sonoras e genuínas gargalhadas, provocando que o ruivo se enfurecesse e se erguesse, de um salto, da cama, encaminhando-se para a porta de saída.

- Rony, espera! – gritou-lhe Harry, parando de rir e correndo até ele. Deteve-o por um braço, para que não saísse do lugar. – Você não pode ir!

- Ah, não? – desafiou-lhe Rony. – ... Gostaria que me desse uma boa razão para isso.

- Pois... porque... – estava custando bastante esforço para Harry segurar sua vontade de sorrir, enquanto se perguntava se seria melhor dizer a seu amigo de uma vez por todas o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Porém, para sua boa sorte, Hermione falou primeiro:

- Você não pode ir ainda, porque Luna quer entrar para vê-lo, Rony. Ela está esperando que eu saia para emprestar-lhe a capa e poder visita-lo...

Hermione dera em cheio... Os olhos azuis de Rony abriram-se quase tanto como os de Luna e, apressado, regressou à sua cama e deitou-se, pondo seu lençol por cima.

- Mas, você dirá a Luna que estou muito enfermo e em possível perigo de vida, Hermione? Por favor? – perguntou, pondo cara de compungido e alisando-se um pouco o cabelo.

- Isso não é necessário, Rony. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Ela se importa com você de todo modo, e de fato sei que se alegrará muito de vê-lo são.

- Bem, bem... – animou-se Rony, dando pulinhos em seu leito. Olhou para os garotos como se não entendesse o que faziam ainda ali e lhes disse: - Já podem ir, por favor? Digo, me dá muito alegria que sejam namorados outra vez e tudo isso, mas...

Dizendo isso, fez um movimento com ambas as mãos, que claramente significava "fora daqui".

Hermione, sem deixar de sorrir, adiantou-se para Harry, que havia parado junto à porta, e sussurrou-lhe ao passar perto dele:

- Aproveite a euforia dele e diga-lhe a verdade, enquanto eu saio em busca de Luna... é melhor que ele saiba hoje, senão, odiará você amanhã.

Harry viu-a ir e fechar a porta atrás de si, enquanto suspirava profundamente. Algo lhe dizia que, talvez, a poção não fosse de todo necessária... isso seria muito bom, de verdade.

Voltando à realidade, dirigiu seu olhar para seu ruivo amigo e caminhou de novo até sua cama. Rony, a léguas desencantado, viu-o vir.

- Harry... – começou a dizer, mas o aludido o interrompeu:

- Espera, Rony. Tenho que contar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite... e apenas peço a você que não me odeie por isso. Permitirei que me bata uma vez, se isso lhe fizer sentir-se melhor, mas não permitirei que deixe de ser meu amigo. Não, depois que me ajudou como fez...

Rony fitou-o interrogante e, conforme Harry foi lhe explicando tudo com grandes detalhes, foi abrindo mais e mais a boca. Assim, se inteirou de que a perda de sua memória deveu-se a uma poção de amor que, traiçoeiramente, Harry fizera com que Luna aplicasse a ele, e cujos efeitos ainda estavam vigentes em sua mente e coração. Também soube o que aconteceu na famosa reunião de Snape e McGonagall, assim como sua imperiosa e obrigatória estadia na enfermaria até que a poção estivesse pronta. E, para finalizar, Harry lhe disse que graças ao fato de Hermione ter se sentido ciumenta por Luna, haviam se permitido uma oportunidade de falar-se e esclarecer seus sentimentos...

- De modo que, penso que provavelmente Hermione não necessite da poção... precisarei falar com Mc...

- Espera um momento, Harry! – atalhou-o Rony, a quem evidentemente não importava o que Hermione precisava ou não. – Vejamos, deixe-me esclarecer um ponto com você... Então, o que sinto nesse momento por Luna... não é _real_?

Parecia que lhe houvesse doído formular essa pergunta. Harry duvidou um momento... sentiu-se ruim e cruel, mas sabia que não tinha por que enganar.

- Eu sinto muito, Rony... – e, com um terrível sentimento de culpa, agregou: - Mas temo que não.

Harry esperava (e realmente achava-se merecedor disso) que Rony saltaria da cama e o pegaria a cacetadas... mas não foi assim. Seu amigo apenas desviou o olhar para a porta, com um semblante tão deprimido que Harry desejou ter sido golpeado.

- Rony... perdoe-me... não sei mais o que dizer. Na verdade, ontem foi um dos piores dias de minha vida... eu estava desesperado e agi impulsivamente... Eu sinto, fui muito egoísta. Apenas pensei em meu benefício...

Rony meneou com lentidão a cabeça e sussurrou devagar:

- Está bem, Harry... em parte, me alegro que você tenha feito assim. Agora lembro que eu estava aterrado por ter que fingir que estava louco por Luna... decerto, eu nunca teria conseguido e Snape teria me descoberto mais rápido do que demora em espantar uma mosca de seu pestilento cabelo.

Mas o que alarmou Harry foi o fato de que seu amigo não olhou-o nos olhos ao dizer-lhe isto... nem tampouco sorriu. Por que diabos Rony parecia tão triste?

* * *

Se não fosse pelo fato de saber que Rony estava deprimido e solitário na enfermaria, essa noite, no Salão Principal, teria sido a melhor que Harry havia desfrutado em muito tempo.

Depois de ter deixado Luna (sob o resguardo de sua Capa de Invisibilidade) conversando com Rony, Harry e Hermione afastaram-se de mãos dadas... o garoto sentia-se feliz ao ver Hermione sorrir e saber que toda a dúvida havia sido eliminada de sua relação... era estupendo não ter segredos com ela e possuir a certeza de que, novamente, voltavam a ser os amigos de sempre, e que a garota lhe tinha fé em absolutamente tudo o que lhe contasse.

Pela tarde, antes de ir ter com Rony, estiveram falando sobre a poção de amor e a carta falsa, pois Hermione o questionou... e embora ela parecesse ter acredito e ficado satisfeita com as respostas de Harry, ele quis demonstrar-lhe que não mentia, usando seu amigo ruivo como prova vivente da primeira situação e testemunha da segunda.

Agora sim, renovada a confiança, nada parecia interpor-se entre os dois... claro, sem contar esse pequeno detalhe do "efeito secundário" que torturava Harry desde a um tempo e o fazia duvidar sobre a decisão de administrar a poção a Hermione ou não. Teria que pensar bem, mas isso o faria mais tarde...

Na Sala Comunal, separaram-se rumo aos seus respectivos dormitórios para tomar banho e arrumar-se, com o propósito de descer para jantar. Ao reencontrar-se mais tarde diante da chaminé, Harry tomou-a pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um breve mas profundo beijo... ação que não escapou da atenção dos Grifinórios que, nesse momento, saíam de seus quartos. Alguns riram burlescos, mas não lhes importou.

- Harry! – exclamou Neville ao vê-los, evidentemente contente porém ruborizado. – Olá... que bom que estão juntos. Me alegro por vocês.

Harry sorriu amplamente e deu-lhe um pequeno golpe no braço, em um mudo gesto de agradecimento. Pegou sua garota pela mão, e os três desceram para o Salão Principal falando animadamente.

Foi bastante divertido e memorável ir vendo as diferentes expressões nos rostos dos habitantes de Hogwarts, conforme atravessaram o Grande Salão sem soltarem as mãos, visivelmente apaixonados e felizes. Sentaram-se juntos em sua mesa, enquanto Harry notava a surpresa na maioria dos rostos, alegria em uns poucos e um enorme desgosto em muitos.

Comentários de todo o tipo chegavam aos ouvidos de ambos... era evidente que todos estavam de uma forma ou de outra fascinados com o namoro de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger... "sempre soube que seria assim...", "mas ela é tão inteligente, o que vê nele?..", "que patéticos...!", "parecem tão lindos juntos, não acha?..."

Ele não pode e nem quis reprimir seu desejo de voltar-se para trás e olhar na cara de Malfoy... esperava vê-lo surpreso ou incomodado, mas evidentemente não aterrado. Harry sobressaltou-se... o que significava aquilo? O que podia ser tão aterrorizante para Draco em sua relação com Hermione, que o fazia pôr essa cara?

Não lhe dando importância e decidido a que isso não ofuscaria sua felicidade, desviou o olhar para a mesa dos professores... Dumbledore e McGonagall lhe sorriam, um com amplidão e bondade, a outra com alegre recato. Hagrid estava destacadamente desconcertado, mas feliz. E Snape... Harry quase bota o gole de suco de abóbora pelo nariz, devido ao riso que lhe produziu o olhar de Snape... estava seguro de que ver a reencarnação de Sirius e de seu pai não teria causado esse gesto de enorme repugnância mesclado a fúria... indubitavelmente, sua raiva se devia a que estaria desarmada sua teoria de que a poção, que no momento, elaborava em sua sala, era para Hermione e não para Rony.

Os olhares de Harry e Hermione encontraram-se então... ambos sorriram e Harry pensou que se alguém lhe houvesse contado no jantar sobre a noite anterior, sobretudo o que se passaria em um dia apenas, teria achado que estava demente e que era pior adivinho que Trelawney.

Porém, repentinamente, Harry sentiu que a alma lhe caía aos pés, quando notou uma mancha vermelha sentar-se, a toda pressa, junto a Hermione... olhou rapidamente para ali e, com enorme desgosto, percebeu Gina aproximar seu rosto ao ouvido da garota castanha, ato que dissimulou fazendo como quem se estica para alcançar o prato de coxas de frango.

- De fato você é estúpida, Hermione... – murmurou-lhe, com amargura, a ruiva. – Se conforma em ser prato de segunda mesa?... depois do que Harry viveu comigo, você lhe parecerá pouca coisa.

Harry sentiu arder seu corpo por completo de fúria e de uma imperiosa necessidade de enfeitiçar a Weasley ali mesmo, e diante de todos. Colocou-se de pé impulsivamente, atraindo o olhar curioso de vários na mesa...

Mas Hermione estava impassível... tranquilamente pegou Harry pelo braço e obrigou-o a sentar-se no banco de novo, ao tempo em que aproximava de Gina o prato de comida que fingia querer alcançar. Olhou para Harry nos olhos e ele viu, encantado, que ela não acreditava nas cruéis palavras da garota... isto acalmou-o quase de imediato.

Hermione voltou-se novamente para a recém chegada e disse-lhe, com voz firme e fingidamente afetada:

- Céus, Gina... realmente lamento tanto que você tenha essas fantasias e sonhos. Pensou em marcar um encontro em St. Mungus? Ou, talvez, prefira que eu lhe recomende um bom psiquiatra trouxa... esses são especialistas em gente como você, totalmente louca.

Harry ficou gratamente surpreso pela agudeza de Hermione, mas, sobretudo, de que sua confiança nele prevalecesse a tal ponto de não acreditar em semelhante mentira... e a sua alegria daquela noite viu-se completa, ao ver a ruiva levantar-se indignada da mesa e afastar-se, sem sequer ter jantado.

- Por favor... Não esqueça de dar as estimas ao professor Lockhart de nossa parte! – conseguiu dizer Hermione a Gina, antes que se fosse.

- Hermione! – exclamou Harry, entre assombrado e divertido.

Ela fitou-o com um gesto de falsa inocência... e sorriu-lhe de novo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry e Hermione estiveram revezando-se entre os dois para visitar Rony na enfermaria, e evitar que estivesse sozinho, sentindo-se verdadeiramente responsáveis de que o ruivo permanecesse encerrado ali. Já passado o efeito da poção de amor, Rony havia deixado de agir como obcecado em ver Luna, e, em troca, parecia estar taciturno e calado.

Harry havia deixado sua capa emprestada a Luna, para que visitasse seu amigo quando quisesse, e, segundo soube por Rony, o fazia em cada hora livre que tinha. Talvez fosse porque ela também se sentisse culpada, mas Harry descartou essa idéia de imediato, pois ele nunca disse à garota loira que Rony havia bebido uma poção de amor que o deixou louquinho por ela, por vinte e quatro horas de sua vida.

Na hora do jantar, Harry descia sozinho para o Salão Principal, pois a professora McGonagall havia mandado chamar Hermione em sua sala desde um tempo atrás. O olhos verdes sentia um nó em seu estômago ao recordar a única razão que não o deixava ser completamente feliz nesse dia... seguramente, a professora falaria à morena sobre a administração da poção e do possível efeito secundário que teria sobre ela.

Harry tinha verdadeira vontade de entrar de penetra na sala, para opinar que ele acreditava que Hermione não precisava mais da poção, pois voltara a ouvir seus sentimentos reais e de novo confiava em Harry, mas pensou que seria muito atrevido de sua parte, depois de tudo o que haviam passado para convencer Snape a elabora-la.

Resignando-se e suspirando fortemente, Harry tirou o Mapa do Maroto de sua túnica, enquanto caminhava solitário pelo corredor do sétimo andar, e murmurou, tocando-o com sua varinha:

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom...

Com um pouco de desânimo, procurou Malfoy no mesmo, sabendo que se não aparecia seria porque, nesse momento, se encontraria atrás da parede que ocultava a Sala Precisa. Se fosse assim, pensou em ficar plantado, esperando que saísse para ir jantar e descobrir, de uma vez por todas, que demônios fazia o loiro nesse lugar...

Mas a realidade era que Malfoy aparecia no mapa... estava no banheiro de um andar mais abaixo, e acompanhado por...

Não, não era possível. Algo tinha que estar errado. Harry dobrou o mapa a toda pressa e se pôs a correr, descendo pelas escadas até a porta do banheiro, onde se deteve em seco e entreabriu um pouco a porta para escutar as pessoas que estavam dentro... um par de pessoas que Harry jamais imaginou que tivessem algo a ver uma com a outra.

- Entenda... entenda-me! – a voz de Draco, que soava a impotência furiosa, ouviu-se pela pequena abertura. – Preciso conseguir... minha vida depende disso. Acaso não importa a você?

- Não seja injusto comigo, Draco... – disse ela, em um tom que não era uma súplica, mas sim uma ordem. – Claro que me importa... E fiz tudo o que está a meu alcance para conseguir, você sabe muito bem. Ainda ontem a noite, no refeitório, tentei faze-la acreditar em coisas... mas nem sequer me levou a sério! Não entendo o que ocorre com ela... Você não me disse que a maldição a deixaria com ódio de Harry...?

- Pois isso foi o que me disse Snape!... O muito imbecil, não lhe tenho confiança, mas ao menos no dia em que elaborava a primeira poção deixou-me a par do que acontecia a Potter, e as conseqüências se ele e ela tinham esse tipo de relações... lhe causava muita graça, dizia que era óbvio que Potter, igualmente perdedor como o pai, acabaria também com uma sangue-suja... claro, pois não tem nem idéia da missão que me foi assinalada... Não tem nem idéia.

- Você deveria ter dito a ele. – comentou Gina, de maneira cortante. – Ao menos assim podia ter feito mal a poção ou algo assim, para evitar aliviar Harry... isso teria ajudado, não?

- Não lhe digo que não confio nele, tonta? Minha tia Bella me disse que tivesse cuidado, que não era de se fiar. Não sabemos realmente de que lado está sua fidelidade. Por isso, pedi ajuda a você... mas me falhou completamente.

- O que mais quer que eu faça, Draco? – gritou ela, perdendo a paciência. – Se quase enfio Harry na cama e, ainda assim, ele não parece reagir comigo!

- CALE-SE! Não quero saber esse tipo de detalhes... não tolero sequer o fato de imaginar que você e esse maldito cara rachada...

Ela riu de um modo tão duro, que os pêlos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram ao ouvi-la... estava realmente atônito, mas escutando aquilo muitas coisas faziam sentido para ele agora...

- Claro... muito cômodo de sua parte não querer saber "detalhes"... me pede que vá e faça o possível para separa-los, inclusive isso... e agora o incômoda... – soltou uma risadinha e perguntou: - Acaso estará com ciúmes?

Houve uma longa pausa... Harry aguçou o ouvido, sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como era possível aquilo? Em que momento aconteceu? Como Gina era capaz disso...?

- Quero você só para mim... – disse Malfoy, por fim, em um rouco sussurro. – Não suporto sequer pensar em que ele a toque.

- Pois não o fez. De modo que você pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Claro...! – exclamou ele, irônico. – Tão tranqüilo como alguém que sabe que morrerá por não ter realizado sua obrigação. Crê que meu Senhor das Trevas me perdoará isto?

Silêncio de novo. Harry quase podia perceber o pesado ambiente reinante dentro do banheiro... De repente, Draco afirmou, em um murmúrio:

- De qualquer forma... você e eu nunca poderemos... Quero dizer, prefiro morrer a saber que Potter sequer a tocou. – passaram-se uns segundos e finalizou: - Me alegra muito que não o tenha feito, não importa o que aconteça...

- Não diga isso! – exigiu ela. Soava desesperada. – Não se dê por vencido, devemos pensar em algo... Hermione ainda está sob a maldição, eu sei... Luna Lovegood me contou que Snape se encontra elaborando outra poção exatamente agora... talvez se a sabotamos ou algo...

- De que serviria? – agora era Draco quem ria. – Parece que essa estúpida sangue-suja pôde lutar contra a maldição... tampouco engoliu as mentiras que eu lhe disse. Ela tornou-se mais forte do que acreditei. É provável que nem sequer precise toma-la agora.

- Mas temos que fazer algo! Você não pode morrer, Draco!... não pode... – sua voz se foi fazendo mais pausada, como se lutasse contra o pranto. – Eu não suportaria...

- Vem comigo. – suplicou-lhe de imediato. – Cumprirei minha outra missão, estou certo disso, e sei que o Senhor das Trevas estará tão contente que, talvez, me perdoe esta... poderemos estar juntos, então.

Harry espantou-se totalmente. Gina, uma Comensal da Morte? Apaixonada por Malfoy? Tinha que negar-se a isso, tinha que pensar em sua família. E como se ela escutasse os pensamentos de Harry, respondeu a Draco:

- Não. Desde o princípio eu o adverti que nunca me pedisse isso. Uma coisa é o que sinto por você e outra é que eu traia minha família inteira, vendo-me nas fileiras da sua gente... minha mãe morreria só de saber.

- E o que é que sente por mim, doce Gina? – sussurrou Draco, provocativamente, causando náuseas em Harry.

Gina não respondeu. Harry colou a orelha à porta, desejando saber mais sobre as missões das quais Malfoy falava... mas nenhum dos dois voltou a dizer uma palavra. Passaram-se os segundos e, ao ver que nem Malfoy nem Gina pareciam dispostos a revelar mais informação, Harry atreveu-se a assomar um pouco a cabeça pela porta entreaberta. O que viu deixou-o completamente pasmado e grudado ao chão, pela impressão.

Draco tinha a ruiva totalmente presa entre seu próprio corpo e uma pia... beijava-a com uma fúria tal, que parecia estar sofrendo com aquilo mais que gozando. Sentindo-se terrível por observar essa cena que revelava a traição de Gina aos Weasley, Harry quedou-se boquiaberto, enquanto notava as mãos de Malfoy acariciarem, com desespero, as pernas dela e deslizarem-se por debaixo de sua saia.

Gina gemeu ao sentir essa carícia e abriu os olhos... dando-se conta, horrorizada, da presença de Harry, que permanecia estático e aturdido no marco da porta.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Presentinho de Natal pra vocês, faltando uns minutinhos para o dia 26. E ele trouxe uma surpresinha que, acho, nem foi tão surpreendente assim... ou sim? ;-)

Um grande abraço a todos vocês, fiéis leitores de PCU, e um beijo estalado para **Valson**, **Jéssy** e **Pumpkin Pie Girl. **Muito obrigado pelas reviews:-D

Hasta la vista! Hasta o próximo ano, amigos!

Inna 


	26. O Erro e a Decisão

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**O erro e a decisão**

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, Harry se lamentaria profundamente de não ter fugido quando Gina o descobriu espiando no banheiro... teria sido o melhor e o mais sensato. Não teria passado por _aquilo… _um erro que lhe estava custando caro.

Mas não, não fugiu. Apenas ficou ali, de pé... congelado pela impressão e desconcerto, como que tentando convencer-se de que o que seus olhos viam não era o que parecia ser. Esperando de alguma forma que a ruiva não estivesse correspondendo a esse apaixonado beijo, e então Harry tivesse que entrar para salva-la das garras do infame Malfoy... mas não era assim.

Quando a garota o viu parado na porta, precisou apenas de um segundo para reagir. Ainda antes de separar seus lábios dos de Draco, colocou suas mãos em seu peito e, com força, o empurrou para longe dela. Malfoy olhou-a incrédulo, ainda ofegante de paixão... abriu a boca, talvez para perguntar que demônios lhe passava, quando pareceu perceber que ela olhava espantada algo à suas costas. O loiro girou sua cabeça e, ao ver Harry, seu rosto se pôs como grená, ou de vergonha ou de fúria... Harry não o saberia jamais.

De repente, um sentimento de raiva inundou o olhos verdes... pensou em Rony e a dor que lhe causaria saber com quem estava enrolada sua irmã. Não era que Harry se importasse com o que ela fizesse, mas teve claro que com sua atitude machucaria a algumas das pessoas mais estimadas por ele: a família Weasley completa. De modo que, quando viu Malfoy sacar com rapidez sua varinha, quase que por instinto ele também o fez, disposto ao que fosse...

- _Incarcerus_!

Mal teve tempo de abaixar a cabeça quando o feitiço lançado por Malfoy passou por cima de si e fez em cacos o lustre que se encontrava junto à porta. Furioso pelo atrevimento do loiro, Harry apontou-lhe e pensou com todas suas forças: _Levicorpus_!

- _Protego_! – exclamou Malfoy bloqueando o feitiço de Harry, e de novo brandiu sua varinha para ele.

Gina, que havia permanecido até esse momento paralisada junto à pia onde Draco e ela haviam-se beijado e acariciado um momento antes, pareceu reagir de repente e tirou também sua varinha, ao tempo em que gritava:

- _Petrificus totalus_! – e lançou o feitiço a Harry.

- _Desmaius_! – enfeitiçava, por sua vez, Draco.

Harry teve que lançar-se ao longo do chão para poder evitar ambos feitiços, os quais se cruzaram à suas costas e deram com extrema violência na porta, que quase voa de suas dobradiças pelo duplo impacto. Sem ver realmente a quem apontava, já que estava cegado momentamente pelo pó de serra que caía da porta danificada, Harry decidiu tirar alguém do meio...

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou enaltecido.

- AH! – queixou-se Gina, quando sua varinha se desprendeu com brutalidade de sua mão e perdeu-se entre os cubículos dos sanitários.

E ainda antes que ela e Malfoy reagissem a isso, Harry atacou de novo, totalmente desesperado para sair ileso dali.

- _Locomotor mortis_!

Malfoy se afastou para um lado com agilidade, para evitar que Harry lhe unisse as pernas com seu feitiço, ao tempo em que Gina quase caia ao precipitar-se para os cubículos, a fim de buscar sua varinha... o feitiço de Harry destroçou a pia que estava atrás deles e provocou que a água saísse em um grosso jorro pela válvula quebrada...

- Você está morto, Potter! – cuspiu Malfoy, com o rosto contorcido e vermelho de fúria. Apontou de novo para o rapaz, que havia permanecido deitado no chão, o qual começava a inundar em instantes... Harry sentiu sua túnica molhar-se rapidamente e, angustiado ao ver que Draco o atacaria de novo, ergueu sua varinha desesperado para evita-lo.

- _Cru_…! – começou a gritar o loiro, fora de si.

- _Sectumsempra_! – vociferou Harry frenético, recordando de pronto um feitiço anotado em seu livro de Poções.

O que se passou em seguida foi a situação mais aterradora de que Harry teve lembrança depois... especialmente angustiante porque foi ele mesmo quem a provocou. Esse feitiço, cujos efeitos ignorava, cortou Draco no peito e na cara, como se Harry o tivesse atacado com uma grande a afiada espada. Malfoy perdeu sangue de ambas feridas, com uma rapidez espantosa, enquanto desfalecia sem forças sobre o frio e úmido chão do banheiro.

Harry levantou-se trêmulo, assombrado, e sem poder dar crédito ao que acabava de fazer. A seu lado, Gina soltou um grito lancinante que o olhos verdes jurava que fora ouvido por todo o castelo.

- DRACO! Por Merlin…! – gritou e olhou para Harry horrorizada. – O que fez a ele? VOCÊ O MATOU!

_Matou…?_ Harry, incrédulo, observou-a jogar-se sobre Draco, o qual tremia e convulsionava em pavorosos espasmos, por entre seu próprio sangue e a água...

- Draco!. Não morra, por favor... ! – chorava Gina sobre ele, enquanto acariciava ansiosa seu avermelhado rosto e seu cabelo empapado...

Malfoy dirigiu à garota um olhar vidrado e carregado de desesperança, enquanto ela gemia e derramava grossas lágrimas de dor e angústia.

_Por Merlin bendito… O que fiz?_, perguntou-se Harry, desejando estar vivendo um pesadelo e poder despertar de imediato. Tinha que fazer algo... qualquer coisa.

Estava para lançar-se até eles a fim de tentar carregar Draco à enfermaria, quando, de repente, percebeu alguém passando com velocidade a seu lado, empurrando-o com violência para fora do caminho.

Ligeiramente nocauteado, Harry viu Snape passar ao longe e olhar estupefato para Malfoy... O garoto supôs que, talvez, providencialmente ele escutara o grito de Gina e comparecera para averiguar o que acontecia ali. Apagando toda a turbação de seu gesto, Snape inclinou-se sobre Draco e tirou sua varinha... curando-o quase de imediato, ao murmurar um desconhecido contra-feitiço que parecia soar como uma canção.

Aliviado ao ver as feridas de Malfoy fecharem-se por completo, Harry sentiu que a alma lhe voltava ao corpo... que tão próximo estivera de converter-se em assassino. Tanto, que estremecia sem poder evita-lo tão somente de pensar.

Snape ajudou Draco a incorporar-se e levou-o quase arrastado para enfermaria, seguido muito de perto por Gina, que dirigiu a Harry um último olhar cheio de apreensão... o garoto não soube se foi pelo que ele acabava de fazer, ou por ele ter descoberto o que ela estava fazendo.

Teve que esperar no banheiro cheio de água e sangue, que Snape voltasse, pois ele assim o havia ordenado antes de sair... com a voz carregada de ódio gelado.

Ao regressar seu odiado professor, este lhe questionou com enorme dureza quem era a pessoa que havia ensinado esse feitiço de magia negra... Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir isso. _Magia negra...? _Sentiu-se traído pelo Príncipe e seu livro... caiu em conta que Hermione havia tido razão sobre isso todo o tempo.

E, claro, Harry não confessou a Snape que leu o feitiço em seu livro de Poções, pois isso implicaria em que o professor requeresse o mesmo e descobrisse todos os conselhos escritos nele pelo misterioso Príncipe; os quais haviam ajudado ao garoto a converter-se em um ás da matéria, sem merece-lo...

Mas Snape, suspeitando algo ou fazendo uso de sua habilidade em Legilimencia, não engoliu as mentiras de Harry... Castigou-o a passar as manhãs de todos os sábados que restavam no ano em detenção... quase uma dúzia dos melhores dias de verão fechado na pestilenta masmorra que ele chamava de sala.

Harry quase lhe suplica quando, aterrado, deu-se conta que o castigo interferiria na final de Quadribol a ser jogado nesse mesmo sábado pela manhã... mas, para Snape, que às claras o fizera assim de propósito, evitar que Harry comparecesse ao jogo foi, obviamente, um motivo a mais para sorrir maquiavelicamente.

* * *

Sentindo-se culpado até os ossos e depois de ter suportado uma dura reprimenda da parte de McGonagall, onde ela lhe disse que se sentisse agradecido com seu "insignificante" castigo, Harry caminhava derrotado para a enfermaria do Castelo.

Havia perdido o jantar mas não lhe importava em absoluto... a fome havia se esfumado junto com suas esperanças de ganhar a Copa de Quadribol desse ano. Acabava de falar com Katie, Demelza, Jimmy e Ritchie sobre seu castigo e sua impossibilidade de jogar a partida, o que os havia deixado furiosos em seu desfavor, somado ao fato que sabiam que Rony estava incapacitado por uma alguma estranha enfermidade cujo nome Harry não lhes quis revelar... e como se isso fosse pouco, não havia sinal de Gina em nenhum lugar e Harry não tinha idéia se ela continuaria no time depois do que havia acontecido.

_Terei que conseguir três substitutos para o jogo... Gina, Rony e eu mesmo... assim será impossível ganhar, _pensava abatido.

Terminou de percorrer o já escuro e silencioso corredor, e, ao chegar ante a porta da enfermaria, vacilou em entrar... era certo que ali estaria Draco, e não podia imaginar qual seria a reação do loiro ao ver Harry depois do ocorrido...

Mas também estava Rony. E presumia que Hermione também, pois não a vira na Sala Comum... E necessitava dela com desespero. Urgia vê-la, saber o que pensava dele depois do que fizera. Não lhe importava se ela lhe dizia "eu te disse", porque realmente _sim ela o havia dito... _ela o havia advertido sobre esses feitiços desconhecidos e anotados misteriosamente em seu livro, e ele não lhe dera caso. E agora se arrependia disso.

Suspirou profundamente e abriu a porta, tentando não pensar no que aconteceria dentro quando Malfoy o visse entrar.

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao ver Hermione lançar-se em seus braços e aperta-lo como se não o visse em anos, foi surpresa... mas imediatamente a substituiu por um enorme agradecimento. Harry abraçou-a por sua vez, tão forte o quanto podia se permitir sem lastima-la... submergiu seu rosto no emaranhado cabelo e voltou a suspirar... mas agora seu sentimento foi de gratificante alívio.

- Não está chateada comigo? – sussurrou-lhe Harry, sem erguer seu rosto dentre o cabelo. Fechou os olhos com força, querendo preservar esse momento o maior tempo possível.

- Claro que estou chateada... – respondeu ela em um murmúrio, mas em sua voz não havia sinal de raiva. – Porém, estou mais feliz de vê-lo a salvo...

Desejando evadir por uns minutos a dura realidade, Harry a manteve nesse abraço por um longo tempo... sentiu que os olhos se umedeciam inevitavelmente, tal era sua emoção de saber-se compreendido pela pessoa que mais lhe importava no mundo.

Envergonhado até a medula por isso, apertou mais os olhos tentando evitar que as lágrimas escapassem destes. Acariciou com suavidade as costas de Hermione... subindo uma mão até sua melena e perdendo-se na suavidade dela... Pela terceira vez, um suspiro escapou de sua boca.

- Por favor... agora deixem de contar dinheiro diante dos pobres, vocês dois... – escutou dizer baixinho Rony.

Harry riu pelo comentário de seu amigo e teve, por fim, a coragem de erguer seu olhar para o quarto. Rony os fitava divertido desde sua cama, e, ao lado desta, flutuava a cabeça de Luna, aparentemente sem corpo algum que a sustentasse.

Harry pestanejou desconcertado, mas então recordou que ela ainda estava usando sua Capa de Invisibilidade... riu um pouco mais forte pelo engraçado que era vê-la assim, como uma espécie de querubim loiro que velava seu amigo.

Hermione soltou-se de seu abraço e Harry deixou-a ir. Buscou Malfoy com o olhar por todo o lugar... mas não se via, pelo menos não perto dali. Hermione pareceu notar o que Harry pensava, porque lhe resmungou:

- Malfoy está em um quarto particular ao fundo, Harry... supomos que não pode nos ouvir, mas de todas as formas...

- Em um particular? – Harry desconcertou-se, nem sequer sabia que havia quartos privados na enfermaria. – Por quê?

- Não o sabemos... quando Snape o trouxe, nos olhou com enorme desprezo e disse a madame Pomfrey que seria o melhor. Imagino que para evitar uma briga com Rony... ou com você.

Harry não comentou nada. Sua vista perdeu-se em uma pequena linha de luz que brilhava ao final da longa enfermaria e que, supôs, seria o quarto de Draco... uma enorme e quente pontada de remorso cruzou-lhe a alma...

- Harry. Está bem? – perguntou-lhe Hermione, evidentemente preocupada.

Ela olhou-a nos olhos... notou seu medo, sua pena e sentiu-se pior consigo mesmo. Assentiu com a cabeça para não preocupa-la mais. De repente, recordou o episódio no banheiro e perguntou-se o quanto saberiam seus amigos sobre o mesmo, concretamente sobre o fato de que Gina se encontrava presente... voltou-se para Rony, para tentar descobrir algum sinal em seu comportamento que lhe indicasse se sabia ou não, mas encontrou-o tão despreocupado como sempre.

- Nos contará por fim o que aconteceu, camarada? – questionou-lhe o ruivo, com indubitável curiosidade. – Só sabemos o que Snape disse a madame Pomfrey e não foi muito, na realidade... mas isto sim, deixou muito bem claro que havia sido obra sua e que iria falar com a professora McGonagall sobre isso...

- Sim... ela já falou comigo. – respondeu Harry cansadamente. – E Snape já se encarregou de meu castigo...

Em poucas palavras e sentindo uma grande vergonha, terminou de contar a seus amigos o que se passou no banheiro, abstendo-se de incluir Gina no informe... não queria ser ele quem diria a Rony que sua irmã caçula estava apaixonada por seu eterno inimigo. Não agora... não ainda. Tinha a certeza de que Rony se levantaria a fim de assassinar Malfoy se soubesse a verdade.

Finalizou o relato dizendo-lhes que o mais seguro era que perderiam a partida, pois ele não poderia jogar e era óbvio que Rony tampouco.

- Espera, Harry! – interrompeu-o Rony. – Eu vou sim jogar a partida!

- De que fala, Rony? – questionou-lhe Harry desanimado. – Se McGonagall me disse que não podia sair daqui até...

- Vamos, Harry! – disse Rony entre risos. – Realmente crê que a professora faria _isso_ ao seu próprio time na Final de Quadribol? Ela veio e me disse que me daria uma permissão especial para sair da enfermaria apenas para jogar a partida...

Harry esboçou um sorriso ao dar-se conta de que devia ter esperado isso de McGonagall... indubitavelmente seu espírito torcedor fora mais potente que sua preocupação por continuar aparentando a suposta maldição de Rony, não podendo resistir-se a ajudar seu time a ganhar a Copa. Sentindo-se um pouco mais animado, Harry perguntou, dirigindo-se à loira amiga de Corvinal:

- E você comentará a partida de novo, Luna? É que a última vez que o fez esteve realmente... – pensou em dizer "divertido", mas substituiu por: - _interessante_.

Luna riu com vontade junto com Hermione, enquanto Rony colocava cara de deprimido ao responder por ela:

- Não... não poderá. A condição que McGonagall nos colocou para que eu possa jogar é que Luna não deverá estar no Estádio... supõe-se que eu não deva vê-la.

- Sim... – secundou-lhe Luna, deixando de rir. E olhando para Rony, concluiu: - Terei que perder a... partida. Quando eu gosto de ver... todos jogarem.

- Eu sinto, tudo é minha culpa... – murmurou Harry, sentindo-se responsável por isso... parecia que o remorso era seu sentimento mais comum nos últimos dias. – E eu nem sequer poderei jogar... não me ocorre quem, diabos, poderá me substituir.

- Mas, do que fala, Harry? – exclamou Rony, entusiasmado. – Se Gina é uma estupenda Apanhadora também. Claro, não tão boa como você, mas não poderá negar que ela consegue pegar o Pomo... Você poderia pôr Dino como Artilheiro e assim ela...!

E Rony se empenhou a dar-lhe mil conselhos de como poderiam armar um bom time de Quadribol para esse dia, enquanto Harry fingia que o ouvia, quando, na realidade, sua mente se perdia nos olhos marrons de Hermione, que olhava-o compassiva. Ela pareceu notar algo em seu olhar, porque tomou-lhe da mão e apertou-a, em um mudo gesto de apoio.

Aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em sua orelha:

- Não se preocupe... o time poderá conseguir. Você fez um bom trabalho com eles.

Harry engoliu em seco e moveu a cabeça num gesto afirmativo... teria que falar com Gina mais tarde, para perguntar-lhe se jogaria ou não. Isso mortificou-o, pois não sabia como reagiria a ruiva para com ele. Se tão somente não tivesse usado aquele feitiço, como Hermione havia-lhe advertido... as coisas seriam tão diferentes agora.

- Tinha razão – disse Harry de repente à sua namorada, com voz forte e clara, silenciando o discurso de Rony. – Tinha toda a razão com os feitiços desse livro... eu devia tê-la escutado, Hermione... e isto não teria acontecido.

Ela observou-o sobressaltada por um momento, quiçá não esperava que Harry aceitasse isso nunca. E, de imediato, um enorme sorriso de orgulho e reconhecimento marcou seu lindo rosto... permaneceram olhando-se por um longo tempo, e o garoto teria jurado que ela estava para beija-lo, quando Rony gritou de repente:

- Hey! A propósito, sobre escutar alguém! – Harry e Hermione o olharam estranhados, Luna, em troca, olhava-o com devoto interesse... – Agora que eu penso... Se _certa-pessoa-aqui-presente_ houvesse escutado você quando lhe dizia que tinha a maldição e houvesse acreditado em você, ela podia ter preparado a poção... não acha? E Luna e eu nunca teríamos nos metido nesta embrulhada...

Harry voltou-se para Hermione e ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogante, enquanto lhe sorria... ele também acreditava que se ela houvesse acreditado nele desde um tempo antes, teriam poupados muitos problemas. Mas, para surpresa de todos, Hermione riu e meneou a cabeça como quando está certa de que todos deviam saber algo do qual apenas ela é consciente...

- Olha Ronald... - disse-lhe, com seu usual tom de sabichona, e Rony pôs cara de entediado. – Embora eu tivesse acreditado em Harry antes que vocês passassem por essa farsa de terceira que tiveram que montar, de qualquer modo, de uma forma ou de outra, os professores teriam que ter se inteirado...

- Por que Hermione? – espetou-lhe o ruivo. – Não podia elaborar você sozinha a poção? Se você me escreveu naquela carta que era perfeitamente capaz de faze-la...

- Pois claro que sou capaz de faze-la! – respondeu ela, com auto-suficiência. – Mas digo-lhe que algum professor teria que ter se inteirado, porque eu precisaria de ingredientes que não são permitidos aos estudantes... ingredientes que apenas o professor de Poções tem em sua sala...

- Vamos! Não me saia com essa, Hermione! – soltou Rony, incomodado. – Isso me diz alguém que no segundo ano atreveu-se a roubar ingredientes do mesmíssimo Snape, para a poção "Polissuco"?

Hermione abriu a boca, mas pareceu não encontrar palavras para rebater aquilo... Harry riu com vontade ao dar-se conta de que seus amigos voltavam a ser os mesmos de sempre... os eternos discutidores sem remédio de tolices e similares...

- Polissuco? – perguntou Luna curiosa – É essa a poção que faz desenvolver vários estômagos como as vacas...?

Antes que alguém pudesse responde-la, madame Pomfrey emergiu de sua sala para pô-los para correr do lugar, e apressadamente Harry e Hermione bloquearam de sua visão a cabeça de Luna, para que esta pudesse colocar-se a capa por completo, antes que a enfermeira a descobrisse...

Já fora da enfermaria, Harry e Hermione se despediram de sua loira amiga, empreendendo seu caminho em total silêncio até o Salão Comunal. Desejando realizar o que estiveram a ponto de fazer antes que Rony os interrompesse, Harry ia pensando no porquê Hermione o olhava de novo com os olhos cheios de orgulho como naquele momento... tentou tocar no tema dos feitiços do Príncipe para retomar aquilo.

- Hermione... - chamou-a enquanto diminuía o passo, sem vontade de chegar à Sala Comum ainda. Ela também caminhou mais lento, e fitou-o com verdadeira alegria.

Harry não soube o que dizer. Estranhou-se com aquilo e perguntou:

- Por que está tão contente?

- Como que por quê? – disse ela por sua vez, como se fosse o mais óbvio do mundo. – Pois porque você está bem. Não é que me ponha feliz que tenha usado aquele feitiço de magia negra, mas... por Merlin que me alegro que não seja você quem está na enfermaria.

Harry não lhe respondeu nada e olhou seus pés enquanto caminhava... era doloroso recordar o que havia ocorrido essa tarde no banheiro. Hermione pareceu arrepender-se do que dissera e, pegando-o por um braço, murmurou-lhe:

- Eu sinto, não quis dizer... digo, eu sei que você esteve mal. Sei que não era sua intenção fazer isso a Malfoy... mas é que... Diabos, Harry! Ele iria lançar a _Cruciatus, _não? Teria sido pior para você e para ele, pois é um feitiço imperdoável... o teriam expulsado. Talvez o teriam metido na prisão...

Harry continuou caminhando sem olha-la nos olhos. Não lhe havia ocorrido aquilo. Ela tinha razão. Mas de qualquer forma, ele, Harry, podia ter usado qualquer outro feitiço para detê-lo... não teria que ter usado esse que nem sequer sabia o que fazia. Sentia-se tão mal por isso que até esqueceu que uns momentos antes morria por ser beijado por Hermione...

- De qualquer forma, ele acabará em Azkaban cedo ou tarde. – disse Harry com frieza. – É um Comensal da Morte.

Hermione parou em seco e Harry imitou-a. Olharam-se nos olhos... ele esperava, um tanto desafiante, comprovar se a garota acreditava nele ou não. Para ele, isso era tão importante... Mas a dúvida assomava nos olhos café dela... parecia questionar-lhe por que Harry afirmava aquilo... e antes que perguntasse, ele lhe informou:

- Ele estava falando com... com alguém de Sonserina. Creio que era Pansy. – mentiu Harry, para proteger Gina, embora não sabia porque o fazia. – E dizia que tinha duas missões a cumprir... _missões_, Hermione. E mencionou que seu _Senhor das Trevas_ as havia encomendado... e que o mataria se não as consumasse. E quantos _Senhores das Trevas _conhecemos você e eu?

Harry viu, com renovada satisfação, que Hermione abria os olhos espantada, ao tempo em que murmurava:

- Pelas barbas de Merlin...

O garoto empreendeu marcha de novo, verdadeiramente comprazido que ela acreditasse em sua palavra como outrora. Não pode evitar que um leve sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios. Em meio a tudo, alegrava-lhe sobremaneira ter sua confiança de novo.

Ela caminhou a seu lado, completamente desconcertada e olhando-o com terror mal dissimulado.

- Harry! – exigiu-lhe de pronto. – Que missões são essas? Ele disse?

- Não... não mencionou. Mas estava muito seguro de lograr ao menos uma delas. E aposto minha Firebolt que têm a ver com o maldito tempo em que ele passa na Sala Precisa!

Ela acompanhou-o sem dizer mais. Caminharam até o vão da escada que faltava e chegaram ante o quadro da Senhora Gorda. Hermione disse a senha e entraram, esperando que já não houvesse gente impertinente à vista.

E efetivamente, não havia. Harry a acompanhou até o pé das escadas do dormitório dela, onde Hermione parou em frente a ele como que aguardando algo... Harry não entendia o quê. Franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que desejava ela.

Hermione pareceu cansar-se de esperar e suspirou com tristeza.

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse-lhe seriamente e deu-lhe as costas para subir os degraus.

E então, de golpe, o garoto recordou que ela era sua namorada de novo, e que podia beija-la quando quisesse, como nesse momento... Deu um longo passo adiante para alcança-la, antes de que se fosse e tomou-a com suavidade pela mão. Ela voltou-se com um sorriso nos lábios e aproximou-se dele...

Antes de fechar os olhos, Harry percebeu de novo um brilho de apreço no olhar marrom dela, o qual o fez sentir-se ditoso... E ao mesmo tempo que saboreava seus lábios ansiosos e úmidos, sentiu-se o ser mais feliz do mundo. Sua Hermione estava orgulhosa dele... isso sempre o fazia sentir-se tão bem. Ela o amava... ela reconhecia sua coragem de dar-se conta que havia cometido um erro, e, ao invés de dizer-lhe "eu te disse"... o beijava com paixão.

Harry sentiu o desejo despertar em seu interior e tomou-a pelas bochechas, enquanto degustava sua boca com candente ritmo... deslizou-as por seu pescoço e ombros, para terminar de percorrer suas costas, e atraiu-a para ele com efusão.

Hermione gemeu tão reservadamente que seu som quase se perdia na boca de ambos... E como se fosse uma maldição por si mesmo, de repente veio à mente de Harry a recordação do efeito que a poção teria sobre a memória de sua namorada...

Com o temor e a dor apoderando-se de seu coração, Harry não pode suster por mais tempo seu beijo e separou seus lábios dos da garota. Sem abrir os olhos, recostou sua testa sobre a dela. _Não tem importância, não tem... ela não recordará nada, me esquecerá... esquecerá tudo o que temos vivido... talvez, não me ame mais._ Engoliu em seco em um intento de não deixar-se levar por sua inquietação e, então, escutou-a sussurrar:

- Harry... não se preocupe com isso.

Abriu seus verdes olhos e, ao ver resolução nos dela, ele soube que Hermione sabia. Mas, como podia ser?

Então, lembrou que McGonagall havia falado com ela nessa tarde. A professora devia ter dito... Pensou em pergunta-la como pedi-lo que não se preocupasse, se ele temia perdê-la; mas ela, olhando-o com determinação, adiantou-se:

- Não quero esquecer nada, Harry... E eu... creio que sou capaz de... quero dizer... eu disse a McGonagall que... decidi não tomar a poção.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Ah, 2007! Finalmente! Já não suportava mais assinar "2006" nos documentos e correspondências! Mas mal começa um ano 'novo' e eu já estou torcendo para que chegue dezembro! Neste exato momento, por exemplo estou sonhando com a Páscoa! Mais um excelente motivo para eu abastecer o estoque de chocolates já pensando no Apocalipse!

Bueno, bueno, minha gente, tatibitatis à parte, eis o capítulo 27! – sem revisão, como sempre, para não perder o maldito hábito. Com este estamos mais próximos do fim! Julie deu uma pequena brecada no capítulo de número 33, mas já deixou avisado que o final está bem perto. Oh, mas não se preocupem (ou preocupem-se!)! Até lá, mais águas rolarão - ou poções, ou maldições, ou missões, ou desencontros, ou encontros, e, sobretudo, cenas lemon, seja o que for, continuarão!

Vou-me curtir o sábado – só vim aqui mesmo para publicar este capítulo com três dias de atraso (?) -, porém não antes de deixar o meu abraço carinhoso a todos vocês, e um beijo grandioso e cheio de ternura no coração da Julieta Potter (pessoa de uma simpatia e generosidade imensas, a quem tive o prazer de conhecer). Também deixo aquele beijundão para os review-sadores **Valson**, **Jéssy** e **Pumpkin Pie Girl**!Muito obrigado MESMO pelas reviews! Vocês são uns amores!

Hasta la vista! Hasta siempre! – ao menos até o término das traduções. ;-)

**Inna**


	27. Revelações e Resoluções

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Revelações e Resoluções**

- Não? – perguntou Harry, em um suspiro ansioso. – Não tomará a poção?

Afastou-se um passo dela, para poder apreciar melhor seus olhos e seu rosto. Hermione tinha o semblante tranqüilo e decidido... e Harry sabia muito bem que ela rara vez mudava de opinião quando chegava a uma conclusão. Mas, embora seu coração estivesse desejando que ela não esquecesse nada, havia algo na decisão dela que o assustava um pouco. Acreditava que existiam tantas razões para não deixar de beber a poção, que isso se convertia em um obstáculo insuperável...

- Você disse a McGonagall? – perguntou nervoso, e ela assentiu com um sorriso. – E o que ela respondeu?

- Bom... – respondeu Hermione, alçando os ombros, dando a entender que a opinião da professora não lhe importava muito de toda forma. – Depois de ter uma conversa um tanto... embaraçosa... você devia ter me dito que a professora sabia o que temos feito, Harry! Quase morro de vergonha quando ela me disse...

- Eu sinto... esqueci. – murmurou ele.

- Não importa... ela se mostrou compreensiva. Falou comigo sobre a necessidade de usar a poção e os efeitos que terei para faze-lo. Ela crê que devo toma-la, mas que, ao final, é minha decisão. Disse que não pode me obrigar, e assegura que se não o faço, a maldição sempre viverá comigo: como um vírus ou algo assim...

- Disposta a atacar quando baixem suas defesas, não? – completou Harry, preocupado. Hermione não disse nada e ele continuou: - Na verdade, eu tampouco quero que sua memória seja o preço que tenhamos que pagar para tirar a maldição de cima de nós... Mas... não será pior se você não o faz?

- Pior? – exclamou Hermione, que começava a impacientar-se, como se a atitude de Harry a desconcertasse. – O que pode ser pior que esquecer _tudo_ o que fizemos nos últimos quatro meses?

- Então... - resmungou ele, mas ela não o deixou falar.

- Não tem idéia do quanto isso me assusta, Harry? – perguntou ela, chateada. – Se eu tomar a poção seria como despertar no dia seguinte ao que você tomou a sua... a noite de nossa primeira vez. – a voz dela se suavizou ao dizer a última frase e girou seu rosto para o outro lado. Agregou, com voz triste: - _Essa noite_ ficaria no esquecimento... e todas as demais. Eu esqueceria que você me ama... que você e eu temos sido algo mais que amigos... tudo o que temos vivido: o bom e o mau. E isso sem contar o que aprendi e estudei nas aulas desde Janeiro até hoje!

- Mas... – balbuciou Harry, temeroso. – E se a maldição retorna, Hermione? Se desta vez consegue vencer seus verdadeiros sentimentos? ... Eu perderia você, talvez para sempre... e isso eu não suportaria. Não outra vez.

Hermione mordeu-se o lábio inferior, visivelmente enojada. Suspirou ruidosamente ao tempo em que olhava algum ponto distante do Salão Comunal.

- Vá! – disse, depois de uns segundos. – De verdade achei que você se alegraria com a minha decisão. Mas vejo que...

De repente, o quadro da mulher gorda abriu-se, emitindo seu característico alarido, e Hermione interrompeu sua frase. Ambos olharam nessa direção, esperando que alguém entrasse, surpresos porque já passava muito da hora permitida por Filch para andar pelo Castelo. Mas passaram os segundos e ninguém entrou, e então o quadro fechou-se de novo com lentidão. Harry e Hermione olharam-se estranhados, sem entender o que havia ocorrido.

- Creio que será melhor que deixemos esta conversa para amanhã, Hermione. – sugeriu ele com suavidade, olhando, com suspeita, para a solitária Sala Comum.

- Bem! – espetou, e antes que Harry pudesse dizer outra coisa, ela deu meia volta e subiu com rapidez as escadas, afastando-se dele.

Harry olhou-a ir-se com a boca aberta, sem ter tido tempo sequer de despedir-se... menos ainda de dar-lhe outro beijo. Moveu a cabeça frustrado, tratando de compreender o que era que lhe havia dito que a fizera enfurecer-se tanto... Depois de tudo, tomar ou não a poção não era uma decisão fácil, implicava muitas coisas e era assunto dos dois. Ou não? Teria que falar com ela de manhã...

Girou seu corpo para dirigir-se para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos garotos, quando uma voz feminina lhe sussurrou, quase de modo imperceptível, justo a seu lado:

- Harry?... Podemos falar?

O garoto voltou-se sobressaltado, esperando ver Hermione, mas ela não estava... de fato, não estava ninguém... Mas, o que se passava ali? Quem...?

Então, alguém se despojou com brusquidão da Capa de Invisibilidade sob seu nariz, dando-lhe um susto enorme. Era Gina, e tinha uma expressão de grande sofrimento no rosto.

- _Você?_ – murmurou ele, olhando-a com ingente desprezo. – O que, diabos, _você_ faz com _a capa de meu pai?_

- Eu a pedi a Luna!... Disse-lhe que você me mandou para pega-la e ela me acreditou... – explicou, enquanto dobrava a capa com cuidado e a devolvia a Harry, temerosa.

Ele a arrebatou com desgosto, realmente lhe indignava o fato de que ela a houvesse utilizado; seguramente para visitar Draco na enfermaria sem que Rony a visse...

- Bem! – soltou-lhe Harry, muito irritado. – Ao menos teve a decência de me devolve-la... Espero que lhe tenha sido de utilidade, já imagino para que a usou. E, por certo... você não merece uma amiga como Luna... Ela se equivoca ao confiar em você... – terminou de dizer com crueldade.

De repente, os olhos castanhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas... e isso, somado ao deplorável estado que apresentava, comoveu Harry sem poder evitá-lo... A garota tinha seus olhos inchados de chorar, e suas roupas estavam sujas, amassadas e manchadas de sangue. O rapaz sentiu náuseas somente de recordar que ele era o culpado por todo esse sangue derramado.

Querendo terminar o quanto antes com isso, deu as costas à ruiva e, com o propósito de partir para seu quarto, começou a caminhar... Apesar de toda a pena que Weasley lhe pudesse causar, não deixava de ser apenas uma traidora...

- Harry! – suplicou-lhe ela, sem levantar a voz. Seu tom era desespero puro. – Tenho que falar com você, por favor!

Harry não desejava escuta-la, mas de repente pensou em Rony. E na senhora Weasley... em toda a família dessa garota, e algo lhe disse que devia à ela uma última oportunidade: a de tentar explicar-se. Embora fosse somente pelo carinho que tinha a seus irmãos e pais... Deteve-se e girou sobre seus calcanhares... na escuridão do Salão Comunal, permaneceu plantado diante da lastimosa Gina, esperando o que ela tivesse que dizer.

Ela pareceu dar-se conta do ódio nos olhos de Harry, e quase sem poder crer que lhe dera um minuto para escuta-la, limpou seu rosto sulcado de lágrimas e sujeira, e sussurrou-lhe:

- Sei que o que vou pedir a você é difícil. Sei que você me odeia e eu o entendo, e não me importa que o faça. Há muito que o que você sente deixou de me importar, Harry. Assim teve que ser...

Harry suspirou chateado... não entendia o que era que a garota queria dizer. Se era tão egoísta para não pensar no dano que fizeram eles a Harry e Hermione, o que tinha que falar com ele?

- Entendo que não queira explicações de minha parte, Harry – continuou ela, num fio de voz. Parecia cheia de infelicidade e Harry, por mais que quis, não pode deixar de sentir compaixão. E isso o incomodou, pois ele queria odiá-la, não compreendê-la. Gina, depois de limpar o nariz, prosseguiu: - De forma que apenas lhe pedirei algo: preciso que me jure... que me prometa... que não dirá a _ninguém_ o que _me viu fazer _no dia de hoje... Por favor.

Harry teve que reprimir uma gargalhada pelo temor de fazer barulho e acordar alguém... deveras essa garota era descarada!

- Creio que você não está em posição de me pedir que lhe jure nada. – disse-lhe com todo o desagrado de que foi capaz, apontando-a com seu dedo indicador. – Realmente, me assombra a sua ousadia. Depois que me dei conta de tudo o que nos esteve fazendo, a Hermione e a mim! Você e esse maldito sabiam de nossa maldição e aproveitaram-se disso para nos fazer a vida impossível!

- Sim, Harry, você tem razão, mas... ! - quis interrompe-lo, mas ele falou mais forte:

- Dessa malvada doninha não me estranha, tem sido nosso inimigo todo o tempo!... Mas, você, Ginevra? – olhou-a com infinito asco e incredulidade, desafogando toda a fúria que havia reprimido durante a tarde. – Você era nossa amiga. De Hermione e minha. Como nos pode trair assim?... Perdoe-me, mas não lhe entendo. E agora você vem e pretende que eu lhe...

- Então, você dirá a Rony? – gritou ela, furiosa. – E a meu pai? A todos?

Harry não lhe respondeu... de qualquer modo ele não se atreveria a fazê-lo. Mas não daria o gosto de dizer à ela, pois não o fazia para proteger Gina, mas sim para poupar a vergonha aos demais.

Gina respirava agitada, enquanto olhava nervosa para Harry, como se pensasse que ele seria capaz de contar à sua família o que fizera esse ano em Hogwarts... Suavizando seu tom de novo, voltou-lhe a rogar:

- Por favor Harry... apenas me escute. Necessito que me ajude a que minha família não saiba... pense em minha mãe, ela morreria de vergonha ao inteirar-se.

Harry não respondeu nada. Pensou que, pelo menos, restava algo de bondade na ruiva ao preocupar-se pelo bem-estar de Molly, de modo que decidiu aproveitar-se da situação para obter informação sobre as atividades de Malfoy.

- Está bem. – disse-lhe em um tom gelado. – Prometerei a você que não direi nada a ninguém, mas quero algo em troca...

- O que for, Harry! – exclamou ela esperançosa.

- Quero que me diga quais são as missões de Malfoy, Gina. As duas. Ou as que tenha. E quero que me confirme que ele é um Comensal da Morte. Porque ele o é, não é?

Gina permaneceu tão quieta que Harry acreditou que lhe havia lançado um feitiço paralisante, sem perceber... ela engoliu em seco e de novo olhou para o olhos verdes com desprezo, enquanto parecia contrapesar suas alternativas. Depois de uns minutos, nos quais Harry estava começando a pensar que não aceitaria, ela falou por fim, com tanta amargura na voz como se sentisse uma enorme repulsa por ela mesma e por Harry:

- Sim... Ele é. É um..._ Comensal._ – disse com dor. – E sobre as missões... sei apenas de uma. A outra... ele nunca me disse.

- Mentirosa. – reclamou-lhe Harry com fúria. – Você mente para protegê-lo! Como pode faze-lo? Não compreende que a vida de alguém poderia estar em perigo?

- Claro que há vidas em perigo! – prorrompeu ela, com desdém, voltando a elevar a voz. – Por que, demônio, crê que aconteceu tudo isso, Harry Potter? Porque Draco e eu estávamos entediados e quisemos passar um bom tempo separando-os a Hermione e você?... Não! Tivemos que fazê-lo porque Draco está ameaçado de morte por _Ele..._! Se eu não separava você de Hermione, ele morreria... e eu não podia deixar de ajuda-lo, Harry! Porque o amo! Vê? Não teria feito você o mesmo se a vida de quem ama estivesse em risco?

Harry abriu um pouco a boca, mas não soube o que dizer... Realmente se perguntou. O que seria capaz de fazer para manter Hermione a salvo? Poderiam ter Draco e Gina uma justificativa?... E por que Voldemort se importava em separa-lo de sua namorada? Que tipo de missão era essa? Era uma cruel brincadeira de iniciação para Draco, ou o quê?

- Não, Gina... – murmurou, negando com a cabeça. – Isso não é desculpa. Sempre há modos... não sei, me ocorre que Draco poderia ter falado com Dumbledore... ele o protegeria sem duvidar. Não tinham que nos fazer isso...!

Gina deixou sair uma risada transtornada, enquanto tapava o rosto com as mãos, como se acreditasse que Harry era estúpido e não pudesse faze-lo entrar em razão.

- Ai, Harry... vejo que você não nos entenderá. Mas, bom... não era minha intenção que o fizesse. De qualquer forma já estará contente, não? Draco quase morre por sua culpa... – disse a ruiva, que parecia pretender ir, pois deu uns passos para trás, rumo às suas escadas.

- Espera, Gina! – chamou-a irritado, e ela se deteve. – Se o que você quer é que eu mantenha o segredo, explique-me porque, diabos, Malfoy tinha que nos separar, Hermione e a mim! Desde quando _isso_ é questão de vida ou morte?

- Desde o momento que _Ele_ se importou, Harry. – respondeu Gina, em um tom gélido. – Não sei por que, de forma que não me pergunte; mas o que sei é que _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ se interessa muito em que você não tenha par amoroso. Disse ele a Draco que evitasse a todo custo que você se apaixonasse. Que tivesse namorada ou alguém que parecesse ama-lo. Isso é o que sei.

Harry negou-se a crer nisso... era absurdo! O que significava? Que demônios importava a Voldemort que ele tivesse namorada ou não? Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto jogada contra Draco, por parte de seu Senhor das Trevas... uma desculpa para mata-lo... _Talvez Voldemort planeja assassinar Draco depois de tudo_, pensou Harry com ódio... e o pior foi que a idéia não lhe desagradou... um Comensal da Morte a menos com o qual preocupar-se...

- Isso é uma tolice, Gina. Não acredito...

- Pois tolice ou não, essa era a missão. Evitar que você tivesse a seu amor verdadeiro. – respondeu ela, arrastando as últimas palavras, claramente esgotada emocionalmente.

Ocorreu a Harry, de repente, questiona-la de que modo puderam ela e Draco saber que Hermione e ele eram casal, ainda antes de todos os demais, quando se suponha que era um segredo e nem sequer Rony o sabia...

- Como souberam? – perguntou-lhe Harry e ela olhou-o interrogante. – Quero dizer, como souberam Draco e você que ela e eu...? Você sabia. Sabia o tipo de relação que Hermione e eu tínhamos. Você sabia, Gina... como...?

- Eu os descobri... uma noite. – disse ela rapidamente, e ruborizou-se com violência.

Harry também sentiu-se enrubescer ao dar-se conta do que falava ela, mas não pode evitar perguntar:

- Nos _descobriu_? O que, demônios, quer dizer...?

- Isso, que os vi! – soltou ela, exausta. – Vocês, par de descuidados, fazendo... _suas coisas_ em pleno Salão Comunal! Foi numa noite em que eu descia para encontrar-me com Draco... Você e ela estavam aqui, tão emocionados que nem sequer se aperceberam de minha presença!

- Deus... – atinou a sussurrar Harry, enquanto olhava para o sofá da sala onde ele e Hermione haviam feito amor várias vezes... De fato, haviam sido negligentes. E isso lhes havia custado o preço de ser vistos pela pior pessoa possível de toda Hogwarts...

Ele e Gina ficaram em silêncio um momento... ela parecia a ponto de cair desmaiada, tal era seu aspecto de cansaço. Harry pensava rapidamente em tudo o que havia passado, em como as coisas haviam se complicado tanto em sua relação com Hermione... é que tudo sempre parecia ter estado contra si. Teriam paz algum dia?... duvidava.

- Harry? – chamou-o Gina impaciente. – Então... terei sua palavra? Que não dirá nada a ninguém?

Furioso, Harry olhou-a com renovado rancor...

- Claro! Assim você terá a liberdade de continuar sendo a amiguinha secreta de Draco, até que algum outro se inteire e então descubra a trama... ou talvez sua ambição seja chegar a ser Comensal ou...

- Cale-se! – gritou ela. – Você não sabe do que fala! Eu terminei com Draco... justo agora venho de lá. Por isso precisei de sua capa... – abaixou a voz até converte-la em um murmúrio pouco audível. – Disse-lhe que não posso continuar com esta vida, apesar de que o amo tanto...

- Não me interessa ouvir isso, Gina. – interrompeu ele, enojado e depreciativo. – Economize suas palavras... mas pode ficar tranqüila. Eu não direi nada a ninguém. Juro.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos desafiante, mas Harry pode distinguir uma ponta de agradecimento em seu duro olhar.

- Obrigado... e... de verdade, eu sinto. Sinto ter tentado enfeitiça-lo no banheiro, mas é que... estava entre a parede e a espada. Era você ou Draco, e eu... não sei o que estava pensando... Não queria que você o machucasse... De qualquer modo, eu devia saber que o nosso caso não duraria... – resmungou Gina a beira do pranto. – E agora que lhe disse "adeus"... me sinto tão vil por tudo o que fiz que...

E, para contrariedade de Harry, ela lançou-se para ele tão rápido que não pode evita-lo, e quando menos pensou, a tinha aferrada em seu pescoço enquanto derramava grossas lágrimas de desconsolo. E, como as desgraças nunca vêm sozinhas, para total horror do rapaz, descobriu Hermione contemplando a cena das escadas do dormitório, completamente boquiaberta.

- Por amor de Deus! Saia, Gina! – exclamou, enquanto a afastava para longe dele. _Não, não outra vez...!,_ pensou aterrorizado.

Gina se retirou do rapaz e olhou para trás, encontrando-se com Hermione, que os olhava sem compreender... Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, pois estava seguro de que a maldição a aprisionaria novamente.

- Maldita seja, Gina! Você fez de novo! – proferiu enfurecido, olhando-a... agora estava certo de que nada poderia consertar aquilo, e, claro, Gina ficaria feliz por tê-los separado ao final de tudo, e regressaria triunfante ao lado de Draco, anunciando-lhe que sua ridícula missão estava completa...

- Harry? – chamou-lhe Hermione atormentada. Parecia bastante decepcionada e o jovem se angustiou terrivelmente. – O que ocorre aqui?... _Isto..._ – apontou para Gina. – Tem explicação?

- Hermione... – gaguejou ele, provando o sabor amargo do medo. – Claro que tem explicação!... O que se passa é que Gina me agradecia por... empresta-la a capa! – ocorreu a Harry dizer como último recurso, enquanto mostrava-lhe a prenda dobrada entre suas mãos.

- A capa? Mas se Luna a tinha faz um instante... a que horas você a emprestou? E para quê...? – Hermione tinha a aparência de lutar fortemente contra a vontade de golpear alguém. - _E por isso ela o abraça_!

Harry olhou, aflito, para Gina, reclamando-lhe apoio com os olhos. Mas sabia que era um pedido que entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro, pois a ruiva jamais o ajudaria. Já havia obtido o juramento de sua parte de que não contaria a ninguém... e estava seguro de que ela não moveria um dedo para evitar que Hermione pensasse mal deles.

Porém, se equivocava.

- Creio que teremos que pôr Hermione em dia, Harry... – disse lentamente, como se lhe doesse ou cansasse demasiado faze-lo, enquanto olhava fixamente para a garota de cabelo castanho. – Também ela tem direito à verdade.

* * *

O fato de que Hermione novamente esteve a ponto de duvidar do amor de Harry, ao ver este com Gina, somado ao terrível momento em que o garoto passara ao crer que perderia sua namorada para sempre... incitou Harry a tomar uma determinação.

Na solidão da madrugada, em seu quarto escuro... Harry pensou que isso não podia continuar assim. E chegou à conclusão de que, apesar de nessa noite tudo ter se salvado ao Gina dizer a verdade a Hermione, em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, em Hogwarts ou fora dali, com Gina ou com outra mulher... Harry sempre viveria com o temor de que Hermione tivesse qualquer motivo para desconfiar e cair sem remédio nas garras da maldição.

Não podia se arriscar a que isso acontecesse... não podia viver com essa pressão. E então, decidiu. Assim, perderia seu amor, mas ao menos teria sua amizade... Assim, perderia sua namorada, mas ao menos restaria o consolo de poder reconquista-la, pois teria de volta a verdadeira Hermione. Sem sentimentos negativos que a torturavam. Sem dúvidas. Com sua alma e coração autênticos.

Assim, ela perderia a lembrança de toda sua história juntos, nas brumas do esquecimento... e recuperaria seu verdadeiro ser. E Harry tentou convencer-se de que isso era o melhor, embora doesse profundamente.

* * *

Os dois dias seguintes foram tristes e monótonos, pois havia se aberto uma brecha na relação de Harry e Hermione que nenhum dos dois podia salvar. A situação era de uma _amável frieza_ entre eles, como se houvessem perdido algo indispensável para prosseguir.

Hermione esta intranqüila e incomodada, e Harry acreditava saber porquê. Tinha a certeza de que ela ter visto Gina abraçando-o havia derrubado a confiança nele, a qual tanto esforço lhe havia custado instaurar. E apesar da ruiva ter confessado a Hermione toda a verdade de sua relação com Draco, e o que fizeram ambos para destruir o amor de Hermione para com Harry... parecia que nada já poderia ser igual.

Também havia se inteirado de que a famosa carta falsificada foi escrita pelo próprio Malfoy, com toda a intenção de que a morena descobrisse Harry com Gina nos vestiários do estádio. Isto serviu um pouco para apaziguar o ânimo da garota, pois confirmava que, de fato, Harry não foi o autor da mesma como ele lhe havia assegurado.

Por outro lado, Hermione se negara rotundamente a seguir discutindo com Harry o tema da poção. Dizia-lhe que sua decisão estava tomada e não daria volta atrás. E isto aborrecia Harry, já que ele pensava que era assunto que concernia aos dois e, portanto, opinava que ambos deviam sopesar as vantagens e desvantagens para decidir sobre isso.

Porém, Hermione não comungava com essa idéia, alegando de muito mau modo que era sua própria memória a que estava em jogo, não a de Harry, argumento que machucou o garoto... mas não pode rebater.

Portanto, passaram esses dias sumidos em um mutismo embaraçoso, imersos cada um em seus pensamentos. Harry não podia imaginar o que era que passava pela mente da garota, mas intuía que não era nada bom... de fato, estava quase certo de que seu coração estava sofrendo um duro embate entre a maldição e seus sentimentos reais... e que lutava contra ela em silêncio.

E então, Harry também tomou sua própria decisão... embora para leva-la a cabo tivesse que trair Hermione, fazendo o exato contrário de seus desejos.

* * *

A professora McGonagall inclinou seu rosto mas conservou seu olhar fixo na garota, que, sentada na sala da professora, soube manter um semblante austero e convincente. A mestra devia compreende-la... era sua escolha, ela mesma o dissera.

- É sua última palavra, senhorita Granger? – perguntou-lhe.

- Sim, professora. Estou seguro disso. – respondeu Hermione, mas um arrepio de temor percorreu-lhe as costas.

Na realidade, já não estava tão confiante que fosse a melhor solução. Nesse dia em especial sentia-se muito feliz, já que na hora da refeição discutira com Harry pela décima vez, sendo o tema de sua briga o mesmo que nos últimos três dias...

E o pior, infinitamente muito pior, era o que ela estava começando a sentir e pensar depois de cada intercâmbio de palavras com seu namorado... Embora não houvesse confessado a Harry, ela estava escutando cada vez com mais força aquela desagradável vozinha interior que recalcava cada defeito real ou fictício que o jovem tivesse. Palavras como _indigno de confiança, mentiroso, malvado_… colavam-se em seu cérebro constantemente, sem que ela pudesse deter.

E embora se negasse a aceita-las como verdades, a realidade era que não a deixavam viver em paz. Era como trazer uma pedrinha dentro do sapato... pequena e insignificante, mas a cada passo que dava picava-lhe e incomodava. Era a certeza de saber que está ali, e apesar de que tentava ignora-la, de alguma forma sempre chamava sua atenção.

Mas ela possuía a firme convicção de que poderia travar batalha e ganhar a guerra, sem a ajuda de poções que apagavam a memória. Somente de pensar nisso se assustava... A quem ocorreria que Hermione queria esquecer os melhores momentos de sua vida? Deixar que as belas cenas vividas com Harry se esfumassem de sua mente e coração, com se nunca houvessem existido? Nem que estivesse louca.

Depois de ter estado apaixonada por Harry por tanto tempo e ter sofrido em silêncio ao estar ele em perigo, e sem saber em, na realidade, ambos teriam uma manhã juntos... como permitiria que lhe tirassem o tesouro que essas memórias representavam? Sobre seu cadáver. Jamais o faria. Como saber sequer se ela e Harry sobreviveriam à guerra? Então, não seria melhor desfrutar com intensidade cada dia o presente e não esquecer o passado recém vivido?

De modo que se lhe custasse momentos de luta interna, não lhe importava. Sentia-se forte e acreditava firmemente que poderia ganhar. Apenas precisava de tempo e que não a obrigassem a tomar a poção. Portanto, disse à professora com a voz mais serena que pode:

- Espero que me compreenda, professora. Não posso dar-me ao luxo de esquecer tudo o que aprendia nas aulas dos últimos quatro meses... – _nem o que Harry me ensinou em nossas aulas particulares_, pensou com doçura, tentando evitar sorrir.

A professora suspirou exausta, pois há havia esgotado todos seus argumentos para tentar convencer a garota. De modo que, somente lhe restou agregar, em tom austero:

- De qualquer forma, a poção está preparada. O professor Snape me informou que estará pronta amanhã cedo... e, como se presume que o senhor Weasley a está esperando para sair da enfermaria, mandarei Luna Lovegood pega-la... e suponho que teremos que descarta-la. O importante é manter isto até o final.

- Obrigado por entender, professora. – disse Hermione, sinceramente comovida. – Você tem sido maravilhosa com Harry e comigo... por não nos castigar. Por tudo...

A professora sorriu calidamente para sua aluna favorita, enquanto se punha de pé e, rodeando sua mesa, aproximava-se dela. Suavemente, pôs uma mão sobre seu ombro e, sem deixar de sorrir-lhe com grande carinho, sussurrou-lhe:

- De nada Hermione. Porém, lhe pedirei um grande favor... se realmente ama Harry, não se renda jamais. Ele precisa de você e, num futuro, precisará mais que nunca. É importante que você esteja a seu lado quando o momento crucial chegue...

Hermione entendeu o que a professora tratou de dizer. Assentiu levemente sem deixar de olha-la nos olhos e compreendeu que em seus ombros descansava a responsabilidade da arma, que, ao fim, destruiria Voldemort... o amor que Harry poderia sentir.

* * *

Nessa noite, no Grande Salão, Harry e Hermione jantavam em silêncio, como ultimamente se lhes fizera um triste costume.

Harry sabia que ela vinha da visita a McGonagall, e não tinha idéia do que era que Hermione e a professora falavam nessas longas entrevistas mantidas em sua sala, pois a garota nunca lhe contava. E muitas vezes se ruborizou ao imagina-las conversando sobre o tema do namoro deles, e ansiava de verdade os temos em que _isso_ seguia sendo um segredo...

Nos momentos em que pensava nisso, tinha vontade de meter-se debaixo do móvel mais próximo, pois era realmente humilhante que tanta gente soubesse algo tão íntimo, algo que nunca deviam saber... _Rony, Gina, Malfoy... McGonagall e Dumbledore!... Snape suspeita indubitavelmente... Até Dobby sabe! Haverá alguém mais que eu não saiba?... Isto é vergonhoso, _pensava continuamente.

E o mais estranho era o que aconteceria se conseguia levar seu plano a cabo. Perguntava-se como suportaria viver com as recordações dos momentos com Hermione, sabendo que ela os esqueceria... era bastante estranho na verdade. Sabia que não poderia dizer nada à ela, que teria que lutar para reconquista-la, que teriam que voltar a começar...

Seria bastante absurdo que ele desse a Hermione, ao despertar depois de beber a poção, a notícia: "Que tal Hermione? Sabe? Você perdeu a memória do que aconteceu nos últimos quatro meses, mas tenho que dizer que você e eu éramos namorados e fazíamos amor de uma forma estupenda..." Realmente não poderia ser assim. Decerto ela pensaria que Harry estava louco e se espantaria. E o último que queria era perder a oportunidade de reconquista-la.

_Por Deus... espero que seu amor por mim, o que sentia na noite da enfermaria, continue aí depois da poção... por favor, por favor, que assim seja._

Hermione comia sem dizer palavra, olhando com tristeza seu prato. Acabava de contar a Harry que a poção estaria pronta para o outro dia na manhã, e que Luna a recolheria para continuar mantendo as aparências da maldição de Rony. Harry assentiu em silêncio, pensando no que faria essa noite com ela...

_Direi adeus a você sem que se dê conta... Direi que a amo e que lutarei por você até o fim de meus dias. Que poderia reconquista-la uma e outra vez, pois se de algo estou seguro em minha vida é que se eu voltasse a nascer... sempre escolheria você._

- O que ocorre, Harry? – perguntou ela, ao notar que o rapaz a olhava.

- Hermione... – disse ele, perdendo-se em seus olhos cor mel. – Lembra a primeira vez que subimos na Torre de Astronomia. Você e eu?

Indubitavelmente algo brilhou no olhar de Hermione ao Harry mencionar isso... ela sorriu e o garoto esteve seguro de que ela recordava.

- Claro que sim... foi no primeiro ano. Nem sequer sabíamos que chamava como tal. Lembro que nos referíamos à ela como "a torre mais alta"... E a primeira vez que subimos foi na noite em que nos desfizemos de Norberto. – comentou Hermione, perdendo-se em suas lembranças. E agregou, rindo alegremente: - Como esquecer! Foi a primeira vez que estive a sós com você, e sob sua capa... éramos uns meninos! E Filch nos descobriu... Deus!... Nos retiraram cinquenta pontos a cada um! Foi espantoso...

Harry sorriu, também sentindo seu coração comover-se ante as palavras dela e a iminência do que ia acontecer.

- Gostaria de ir lá outra vez? – perguntou-lhe carinhosamente e Hermione fitou-o interrogante. – Você e eu, de novo, sob a capa... Mas claro, agora sem Norberto e sem Filch. Somente para recordar... velhos tempos... Gostaria?

Hermione demorou alguns segundos em responder. Girou seu corpo para ele, sem romper o contato de seus olhos com os de Harry, e, tomando-o pela mão com grande suavidade, sussurrou-lhe enquanto sorria com ternura:

- Me encantaria.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Passada a época de vacas magras... olha o 27º cap. aí, gente!

**Luana** e **Franci.Granger**, amores, muito obrigado por suas reviews! Beijo estalado nas duas! A propósito, lindas cenas lemon esperam por vocês no cap. 29 – e pretendo não deixa-las esperando muito. ;-)

Um abraço a todos vocês que leram mais este capítulo da tradução de _Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio, _fic da dadivosa Julieta Potter. Obrigado pela paciência, visse? ;-)

Por último mas não menos importante, deixo um beijo no coração da Julie_. "Cap. 34 publicado y yo casi tengo un paro cardiaco de la emócion! Espeluznante! Maravilloso! Tragico! PERFECTO! – ceja alzada – En dos palabra: ACTUALIZA YA!! ;-) Julie, preciosa, me alegra mucho que has regresado junto a nosotros, los fans de PdCdU y tuyos. ¿Sabes que eres una grande escritora, no? Y sabes que tienes mi cariño total, mi admiración hacia tu trabajo y mi gratitud. Bueno, sólo no tienes el apellido "Puchkin" porque ya eres casada, pero aún podemos arreglar eso, ajaujaujaujaujaujaujaujau! Sí, sí, yo soy terrible! ;-D Besos en tu corazón, nenita! Bienvenida – una vez más - al tu "hogar"!_

Com isso, me despeço, dando minha total palavra de que voltarei com mais PCU. ;-)

Hasta la vista, babies!

**Inna**


	28. Pela Última Vez

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Pela última vez**

_"Seus orbes marrons, promessa de amor_

_Meus orbes verdes lhe dizem o que mais desejo_

_Que minha vida sem ela viver não posso_

_Que agora ela é minha, minha deidade feminina_

_Que ela é a única que amarei nesta vida_

_E que na próxima e nas que viessem_

_Seria sempre ela a eleita._

_Porque não existe o 'eu' sem o 'tu'_

_Não existe Harry sem tua luz_

_É Harry e Hermione e para toda a vida_

_É Harry e Hermione, e os protege esta Lua_

_É Harry e Hermione porque como ela_

_Não há nenhuma..."_

- Hibari –

Madame Pomfrey não tinha idéia de que a agora já famosa maldição do unicórnio pudesse ter seqüelas tão negativas, além da obsessão por uma garota, como as que agora apresentava o jovem Rony Weasley. Este se via profundamente transtornado em suas faculdades mentais, talvez de um modo irreversível... E, curiosamente, a enfermeira não lembrava que o jovem Harry Potter houvesse agido dessa forma quando estava afetado.

De pé, sob o marco da porta de sua sala, a mulher suspirou vigorosamente sentindo verdadeira pena do aluno, que se encontrava neste exato momento fazendo o que parecia tão estranho a Madame Pomfrey: caminhando incansavelmente ao longo da enfermaria, enquanto falava e ria completamente sozinho.

Bom, talvez o fato de caminhar da ala norte à ala sul e de volta, não fosse tão raro, pois certamente o garoto não estava impedido disso. E, embora Madame Pomfrey lhe aplicasse todos os dias um feitiço "Descontraidor de Músculos" para que não perdesse a tonicidade dos mesmos, era lógico que o jovem desportista se desesperasse de estar todo o dia deitado na cama.

Isso podia entender perfeitamente.

Mas que uma conversa fiada interminável acompanhasse suas caminhadas, como se realmente estivesse dialogando com alguém... isso sim era estranho. Ela já havia se certificado de que nenhum fantasma andasse perturbando seus enfermos, motivo pelo qual não podia encontrar outra explicação para a aparente e repentina loucura do Weasley.

_É uma pena..._ pensou ela, fazendo-se uma anotação mental de ir buscar entre seus livros de Cura Mágica alguma poção ou feitiço que pudesse ajudar Ronald Weasley a recuperar a razão, isto no caso da Poção "Purificadora de Sentimentos" não sanar o evidente dano cerebral.

Deixando o garoto com sua solitária ladainha, a enfermeira abandonou o lugar rumo ao Grande Salão, pois a hora da janta quase já se passava, e, por estar observando o garoto biruta, havia se atrasado. Apressada, esperava ao menos alcançar uma sobremesa.

* * *

Rony e Luna estavam tão entusiasmados com sua conversa, que nem se deram conta quando Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta e afastou-se a toda pressa pelo corredor deserto. E tal como a enfermeira viu, com Luna oculta sob a capa que Harry lhe voltara a emprestar, dava a impressão de que Rony caminhava e falava junto a um amigo que apenas sua imaginação via.

- Então, você não contou nada a Gina? – perguntou Rony à garota, em tom ansioso.

- Realmente não... – ouviu a voz de Luna a seu lado. – Ela não me disse o que se passava consigo, apesar de eu ter perguntado um par de vezes... ela parece muito triste, na verdade.

- Sim... – disse Rony pensativo, olhando seus pés descalços enquanto caminhava com velocidade. É sério que estava farto de ficar encerrado nesse lugar e ansiava que chegasse a manhã seguinte, para poder sair e jogar a final de Quadribol e tomar ar fresco por fim.

Porém, por enquanto tinha a preocupação que lhe causava notar a depressão de sua irmã, a qual, por certo, o havia visitado muito poucas vezes e, quando o fazia, quase não falava nada. Decepcionava Rony o fato de que Gina não tivesse a confiança de contar-lhe o que estava lhe sucedendo.

- Sabe o que acho, Luna? – disse à sua amiga. – Penso que, talvez, ela continua apaixonada por Harry, e agora que ele está saindo com Hermione aos olhos de todos, talvez isso a deixou na rua da amargura... não acha?

Luna não respondeu nada e, de repente, Rony perguntou-se se ela ainda continuaria com ele, pois não a escutava. O rapaz deteve de improviso o seu rápido andar e girou seu corpo, para tentar indagar se Luna havia ficado atrás de si.

Seguramente Luna não o viu parar, já que esta esbarrou nele de um forte golpe. Rony, sem vê-la, sentiu a garota colidir de frente com seu corpo com toda a velocidade em que ia, e então, pode perceber que ela rebotava para trás.

- Cuidado! – exclamou o ruivo, um pouco dolorido pelo choque.

Crendo que Luna cairia ao chão, impulsivamente Rony esticou os braços para segura-la antes que desabasse... conseguiu sentir o tecido da Capa de Invisibilidade com seus dedos e então os fechou rapidamente, conseguindo segura-la pelos braços, puxando-a para si.

A força que Rony aplicou para resgatar Luna de sua queda, somada ao peso da garota, que agora voltava a se projetar contra seu peito, provocou que o garoto perdesse o equilíbrio e cambaleasse com sua amiga... de modo que, não tendo outra alternativa mais que a de escolher o lado da queda, deixou-se ganhar por ela e desabou para trás, arrastando Luna consigo.

Rony bateu dolorosamente de costas contra o duro chão de pedra, e imediatamente sua amiga caiu sobre ele por completo. O ruivo sentiu que o golpe lhe esvaziava os pulmões e isso, somado ao peso de Luna em seu peito, o fez resfolegar e bufar com ímpeto, tratando de obter oxigênio... Mas, apesar disso, não soltou os braços da garota, que permaneceram fortemente agarrados por seus punhos, ainda depois de sua queda.

Passaram alguns segundos e Rony abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto respirava com dificuldade... o primeiro que viu foi o rosto sorridente de Luna justo sobre ele e a apenas uns centímetros de distância. Seguramente com o movimento da queda, a capa havia deslizado deixando-a ao descoberto...

- Se pode saber... - pelejou Rony, incômodo - ... o que lhe causa tanta graça?

- É que você se pôs de três cores diferentes em menos de meio minuto... – respondeu ela, rindo – Primeiro estava vermelho, em seguida se pôs roxo, e agora está mais pálido que...

Luna deixou de falar e olhou interrogante para Rony, pois decerto notara o olhar estranho que lhe dirigia o rapaz... Este permanecera com os olhos fixos em sua sorridente boca, olhando como se moviam seus lábios com cada palavra que ela pronunciava...

Rony assombrou-se de não ter percebido antes que Luna tinha seus dentes muito brancos e bonitos, ademais que acabava de descobrir que seu hálito cheirava a menta... Perguntou-se se também teria esse mesmo sabor... E, de repente, lhe ocorreu que se a beijasse poderia averiguar...

O garoto ergueu lentamente sua cabeça para alcançar a boca dela, e Luna apenas elevou as sobrancelhas, surpresa, mas não se moveu. Curvou mais seu sorriso, como se soubesse todo o tempo que algum dia isso aconteceria. E justo quando seus lábios roçavam os dela, um grito os sobressaltou.

- Rony! Luna! O que lhes aconteceu?

Os aludidos voltaram-se, surpreendidos, para Harry e Hermione, que os olhavam assustados desde a entrada do recinto. De imediato, Hermione pareceu dar-se conta do que estivera a ponto de acontecer ali dentro, porque tapou-se o rosto com uma mão, enquanto movia a cabeça em um gesto negativo e murmurava:

- Ai, Harry... Harry.

Harry não lhe fez caso e, parecendo não perceber que havia interrompido um momento crucial, correu para seus amigos para ajuda-los a levantar-se. Deu a mão a Luna e, em seguida, a Rony, o qual brindou-lhe o melhor olhar de ódio de que foi capaz.

- O que diabos faziam no chão, vocês dois? – perguntou o desconfiado olhos verdes.

- Ahh, pois não é óbvio? – respondeu Rony, bastante sarcástico. – Procurando uma manada de Polvos Estúpidos, para caça-los antes de se enfiarem em nossas orelhas e nos tornarem idiotas, como...

- Chamam-se Dilátex Vorazes, Rony. – corrigiu-lhe Luna, com um risinho, a qual não parecia em absoluto incomodada pela interrupção.

- É sério que _você_ procurava _isso_? – disse Harry a Rony, olhando-o estranhado e perguntando-se seguramente o mesmo que Madame Pomfrey, em relação a que se faltava um parafuso no ruivo…

Rony sentiu o instinto assassino surgir em seu interior, mas antes que pudesse lançar-se sobre Harry para enforca-lo, Hermione falou, oportuna como sempre:

- A verdade, é que nós já íamos... apenas passamos por aqui para saudar você e deseja-lo boa noite, Rony. E de quebra, ver se Luna podia devolver a capa a Harry, já que a usamos... quero dizer, ele a usa para... isto é, vocês sabem, não? Vigiar Malfoy fora da Sala Precisa e isso...

- Ah sim? – perguntou Rony, muito divertido, deixando de lado a fúria devido a intromissão, e imaginando o uso real que seus amigos dariam à capa. – Então é Malfoy, hã?

- Sim! – apressou-se a pontificar Harry. – Como ele já recebeu alta de suas feridas, supomos que voltará aos maus hábitos com o assunto que conduz na Sala, e então, é isso...

- Aqui está sua capa, Harry... mil obrigados. – disse-lhe Luna sorrindo, ao tempo em que lhe devolvia a prenda. – De qualquer forma, eu já não preciso dela, pois Rony sai amanhã da enfermaria. A professora McGonagall me disse que a poção de Hermione está pronta ao meio-dia, de modo que Rony estará livre depois da partida.

Somente a menção disto emocionou o ruivo, que olhou com alegria para sua loira amiga.

- De verdade, Luna? E por que você não me disse antes?

- Porque você não havia perguntado.

- Ouviram isso? – inquiriu Rony, dirigindo-se a Harry e Hermione. – Amanhã será um grande dia! Jogarei a final e decerto ganharemos, além do mais sairei, por fim, daqui e Hermione terá sua poção! Embora, sendo sincero... – disse, abaixando a voz e olhando para Luna – realmente sentirei falta de _certa_ companhia na enfermaria...

Luna sorriu ante o bobo olhar de Rony, e Hermione tomou um desconcertado Harry pela mão, enquanto lhe sussurrava:

- Será melhor sair daqui antes que...

- Por todos os fados! O que fazem vocês aqui, se já não é hora de visita? – gritou intempestivamente Madame Pomfrey desde a porta.

Os quatro garotos voltaram-se para vê-la sobressaltados, e surpreenderam-se ainda mais ao ver que Neville acompanhava a enfermeira. O garoto rechonchudo os saudou com um movimento de mão, antes que Madame Pomfrey percebesse quem era a garota loira que estava junto a Rony e lhe gritasse, com voz desafinada:

- POR MERLIN! O que faz aqui esta garota? – dirigiu-se à toda velocidade para eles e começou a empurrar os três para a saída, onde Neville aguardava. - Acaso não lhes disse que a presença desta menina pode deixar o enfermo agressivo? Vamos, fora todos daqui! FORA!

Jogou todos, incluindo Neville, para fora e fechou a porta com uma sonora batida. Hermione e Luna começaram a rir nervosas, e Harry e Neville apenas olhavam-nas estranhados.

- Mas que caráter! – disse, sorrindo, a loira Corvinal. – Com razão ainda continua solteira...

- Sim... mesmo? – comentou Neville, preocupado. – Mas eu preciso que ela me deixe entrar, pois ia me dar a minha poção mensal...

Subitamente, Neville enrubesceu ao dar-se conta do que havia dito, e fechou a boca, disposto a não dizer mais. Mas Harry sentiu que a curiosidade o picava e, contendo o riso, perguntou:

- Poção _mensal_? Do que fala, Neville?

- Então... da minha poção que... – começou a tartamudear o garoto, o qual calou-se de repente ao sair impetuosamente pela porta de novo a enfermeira.

- Aqui está a sua poção memorizante, Longbottom! – gritou, ao tempo em que estendia sua mão, brindando uma garrafa a Neville. – E diga à sua avó que não se esqueça de me mandar os ingredientes para a do próximo mês!

- Já-já os trouxe comigo, Madame Pomf... – replicou timidamente o garoto, recebendo a garrafa com uma mão e oferecendo-lhe um pequeno pacote com a outra. A enfermeira o arrebatou de muito má vontade.

- Adeus Rony! Até amanhã... – gritou Luna, esquivando Madame Pomfrey para assomar-se pela porta antes que a mulher voltasse a fecha-la com fúria atrás de si. Depois de uns segundos em que todos permaneceram mudos, olhando para a porta fechada, a loira murmurou: - Com razão não encontramos nenhum Dilátex Voraz... todos devem ter se enfiado nela.

Harry, Hermione e Neville riram com vontade e então encaminharam-se juntos para o vestíbulo, rumo ao Salão Comunal... Luna despediu-se nas escadas, e os três Grifinórios continuaram para o sétimo andar.

- Então... poção memorizante, Neville? – perguntou Hermione, sorrindo. Neville assentiu e a garota prosseguiu: - Você não tem que nos esconder algo assim, não me parece que seja vergonhoso. Depois de tudo, sempre soubemos que você é meio distraído e que se esquece das coisas...

Neville enrubesceu de novo, e Harry perguntou-se para que seria a poção de que falavam seus amigos. Neville explicou em voz pouco audível:

- Eu sei, por isso Madame Pomfrey me elabora há anos... isso tem me ajudado muito nas aulas, pois melhora bastante minha memória e me faz sentir mais seguro...

- Imagino. – disse Hermione, compreensiva. – E os ingredientes que necessita a poção, se bem me lembro, são alecrim e plumas de…

- Dedo-Duro, sim. Minha avó os compra no Beco Diagonal e os manda via coruja para que Madame Pomfrey me faça a poção, que dura um mês... Me ajudou muito, já não esqueço as coisas como antes.

- Você toma toda a poção de uma só vez e o efeito dura um mês, Neville? – perguntou Harry, muito interessado.

- Não. Tenho que tomar três gotas diariamente... é muito forte. Não sei que efeitos poderia ter se eu a tomasse toda de um só trago... Suponho que me daria um derrame cerebral, ou algo assim.

- Não poderia ser... – perguntou Harry, mas fixando seu olhar em Hermione, - que o ajude a recuperar as lembranças perdidas, talvez?

- Não creio, Harry... não há nenhum livro de Poções que indique tal coisa. – afirmou a garota castanha, respondendo ao invés de Neville. Estava negando levemente com sua cabeça, como se tentasse dizer a Harry que sequer lhe ocorre pensar nisso.

Porém, Harry estava seguro que ela, tanto como ele, estava sopesando a repentina idéia de usar essa poção como uma solução para seu problema.

- Quanto demora a elaboração da poção, Neville? – inquiriu Harry, insistindo no tema.

- Um mês... – respondeu Neville, um tanto quanto estranhado pelo interesse de Harry, em seu remédio.

- Um mês? – disse Harry, decepcionado.

- Harry, francamente eu não creio que... – começou a replicar Hermione, olhando para Harry com insistente negação.

- Está bem, Hermione... – atalhou Harry, com tristeza. – Já entendi. Foi apenas uma idéia, nada mais.

Mas ele, que já havia tomado uma decisão, pensava que não perderia nada em investigar se essa poção podia ajuda-los. Teria que ler um pouco a respeito.

Os três caminharam em silêncio a partir desse momento, como se Neville entendesse que seus amigos tinham sobre si uma difícil resolução à espera de ser tomada.

Chegando ao quadro da mulher gorda, Neville encarou os dois e, dizendo a senha, despediu-se:

- Bom, garotos... minha avó sempre diz que dois são companhia e três são multidão, de modo que... Adeus! – sorriu e entrou pelo buraco, o qual cerrou-se de novo ante a surpresa de Harry e Hermione.

- Vá... – murmurou Harry, assombrado. – Esse Neville não é tão abestalhado como parece, não é?

- Harry! Não seja mau... não diga isso dele. É um grande amigo.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry, desdobrando a capa de seu pai, enquanto acercava-se a Hermione. Passou-a sobre as cabeças de ambos e, uma vez os dois cobertos por ela, rodeou os ombros da garota com seu braço e sussurrou-lhe com ternura: - Então... ainda está de pé nosso encontro na "torre mais alta"?

Hermione sorriu com ânimo e assentiu com sua cabeça, como resposta.

* * *

O simples trajeto à torre de Astronomia foi bastante emocionante... Harry nunca havia caminhado ao lado de Hermione, tendo o corpo dela tão colado ao seu, o qual resultou ser muito excitante por si mesmo, já que podia apreciar o calor dela e a sensação de um de seus seios exatamente sobre seu flanco. Hermione recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, e ele podia jurar que caminhava com os olhos fechados, deixando-se guiar cegamente por ele... sua confiança o abrumou de forma avassaladora e o fez estremecer.

_E pensar que vou engana-la. Trai-la... _se repetia com remorso, a cada passo que davam. De novo perguntou-se se isso seria o melhor, e como se sua namorada lhe houvesse lido o pensamento, ela sussurrou-lhe:

- Deixemos de pensar _nessas_ coisas por hoje, Harry... Desfrutemos da noite e amanhã veremos. O que lhe parece? Já não quero mais brigar com você...

Harry engoliu em seco com pesar, e, sentindo um nó na garganta que impossibilitou-o de responder, apenas atinou-se a acariciar-lhe uma bochecha com suavidade, gesto que ela pareceu captar como um "sim" à sua pergunta.

Sem voltar a dizer palavra, dirigiram-se para a parte sul do Castelo, em busca da escadaria de caracol que os levaria à torre mais alta. Subiram-na lentamente e em silêncio, Harry pensando que dessa vez ambos levavam nas costas uma carga mais pesada que a que representou Norberto, em sua jaula. Desejou, com todas as suas forças, que, ao descer da torre, também o fizessem com seus corações mais leves, como naquela distante ocasião.

Porém, estava seguro de que desta vez não seria tão fácil. Obviamente, seria mais simples desfazer-se de dragões ilegais que de sentimentos de dor.

Chegaram ante a porta fechada, a qual puderam abrir sem aplicar nenhum feitiço. Traspassaram o marco e saíram para a noite, a qual desdobrava seu encanto em meio a um céu aberto e coalhado de estrelas tremeluzentes. Uma lua crescente iluminava tenuemente a torre, assim como a Floresta e os arredores.

A torre estava tão deserta quanto silenciosa, somente um telescópio abandonado quebrava a monotonia do lugar. Harry tirou a caca de sobre eles, permitindo que a leve e fragrante brisa de maio inundasse seus sentidos e os fizesse sentir-se parte da noite... Jogou a capa sobre o telescópio, fazendo que este desaparecesse sob ela.

Ainda em embaraçoso silêncio, Hermione afastou-se de Harry e caminhou, decidida, para o parapeito de pedra da torre, o qual lhe chegava até o peito. Apoio seus dois braços cruzados sobre este, suspirando sonoramente e apoiando seu queixo neles.

Harry, que apenas a estivera observando, aproximou-se lentamente dela. Parou a seu lado e, inclinando um pouco seu corpo, abraçou-a tomando-a pela cintura, e unindo sua cabeça a de Hermione. Fechou os olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar-se invadir pelo pranto.

- Creio recordar – sussurrou ela, com tranqüilidade, - que naquela noite em que trouxemos Norberto, éramos tão pequenos que não conseguíamos ver sobre este parapeito... lembra disso?... E... sabe o que? De algum modo, que ainda agora não entendo, você já era parte de mim... desde então.

Harry não respondeu. Ergueu sua cabeça para buscar os olhos dela, naquela semi-escuridão, e ela continuou, com um sorriso de segurança em seu lindo rosto:

- Embora eu fosse uma menina e, na realidade, não compreendesse, eu já o amava, Harry. Meu coração já era seu, como continua sendo agora. Entende? Você me presenteou um amor tão grande que pode sobreviver ao tempo e a mil obstáculos, e de uma coisa estou certa... de que continuará sobrevivendo. Aconteça o que acontecer, meu amor por você continuará. _Te amo_ Harry... hoje e sempre.

Harry sentiu que seu coração se descontrolava com violência, e se deu perfeita conta que Hermione sabia o que ele pretendia. Que, de algum modo que ele ainda não conseguia se explicar, sua namorada havia adivinhado suas intenções de dar-lhe a poção no dia seguinte... Mas o que não conseguia entender era se as palavras da garota significavam que lhe estava dando sua muda autorização para isso ou, todo o contrário, lhe estava suplicando que não o fizesse.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione. – sussurrou-lhe Harry sobre seu cabelo. – E haja o que houver, procurarei que seja para o bem. Mas, acima de todas as coisas, sempre a protegerei... Ainda acima de minha própria vida e bem-estar. Eu juro.

Ela sorriu calidamente, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Eu sei, Harry. Você sempre fez isso, precisamente... por isso te amo. – disse-lhe ternamente.

Hermione voltou seu olhar à distância, perdendo-se na escura vista. As pontas das árvores da Floresta se ondulavam com suavidade, sob o comando do vento leve que soprava sobre elas.

Harry teve uma idéia e, tomando a garota pela cintura com força, girou-a para ele, e em seguida a impulsionou para cima, para senta-la sobre o parapeito de pedra. Ela sufocou um gritinho de surpresa e medo, mas ao ver que o muro era largo e que Harry a sustinha firmemente, esqueceu rápido seu medo de alturas e desfrutou da nova perspectiva que sua posição lhe oferecia.

- Por Merlin, que Hogwarts é linda... – disse ela e suspirou. – Que sorte ter sido bruxa, porque senão... não estaria aqui.

Harry não olhava para a paisagem. Ele estava perdido e absorto no rosto dela e na forma como seu cabelo dançava ao compasso do ar. Uma dor lacerante ante a aparente realidade de que essa poderia ser a última vez que sentiria essa intimidade ao seu lado, se enfiava em seu coração sem piedade nem descanso.

Porque, embora quisesse pensar o melhor e ter esperanças, embora quisesse acreditar que Hermione continuaria amando-o e lhe daria uma nova oportunidade... sabia que ninguém podia garanti-lo.

O simples pensamento de estar sem ela o estava matando... a quase certeza de que essa poderia ser sua última vez a sós com ela, o queimava por dentro, fazendo com que sua garganta se obstruísse de um modo espantoso, impedindo-o de pronunciar palavra... Enchendo-lhe os olhos de pranto.

_Não quero perder você, não quero... não posso_, dizia-lhe em seu pensamento, tentando não perder a compostura, enquanto a visão angelical de Hermione banhada pela luz da lua, e de sua cabeleira agitada ao vento, o estava destroçando.

Mas, por mais arrasado que se sentisse, não daria volta atrás. Já estava decidido. Já havia tomado uma atitude. Quando tivesse a poção, a daria, quisesse ela ou não. Doía-lhe trair sua confiança, fazer algo contra sua vontade, mas ele sabia, estava certo de que ela seria mais feliz depois disso... Bom, talvez enfartasse um pouquinho ao averiguar que esquecera tudo relacionado às aulas de quatro meses atrás, mas isso não era nada que uma mente privilegiada como a dela não pudesse arrumar, com umas quantas noites de estudo.

E, em troca, a custo disso... seria ela outra vez. Sem maldição. Sem essa cruel voz que torturava e tentava ocultar seu verdadeiro coração. De modo que, estava feito. Harry assentiu com a cabeça, convencendo-se a si mesmo, enquanto aferrava-se à leve esperança de que se ela ainda o amasse, a reconquistaria de novo.

Porque se ela o havia amado desde os doze anos... quatro meses esquecidos não poderiam acabar com isso. Ou sim? Apenas quatro meses... os melhores quatro meses de suas vidas, esquecidos por Hermione e recordados por Harry, para sempre, com a dor de não poder compartilhar com ela até que, de novo, fosse sua namorada e, fazendo-se a intimidade, existisse a confiança para contar à ela...

Hermione deixou de admirar a paisagem e baixou seu rosto para Harry, cuja cabeça ficava à altura de seu peito. Ela abriu suas pernas para que o garoto pudesse aproximar-se mais de seu corpo... Harry estremeceu ao ver a saia colegial dela levantar-se até a metade da coxa.

Acomodou-se junto ao frio parapeito, justo entre seus joelhos. Olhou para cima, perdendo-se nos orbes marrons da garota, que parecia assegurar-lhe que, apesar do que houvesse, seu amor e seu desejo por ele continuariam intactos para sempre.

Hermione arrastou-se um pouquinho sobre o muro, aproximando-se mais de Harry, o qual notou que sua saia subia um pouco mais. Ela tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e o puxou para seu peito, obrigando-o a submergir-se na calidez de seu corpo. Hermione inclinou-se para envolver a cabeça de Harry entre seus braços, sua cabeça e seu torso, ao passo em que ele apenas deixava de segura-la pela cintura, com as mãos, para envolve-la em um abraço completo.

E assim, sentindo-se abrumado por seus sentimentos e coberto daquela forma por Hermione, Harry não resistiu mais e desabou... lágrimas ardentes invadiram seus olhos, saindo com rapidez e em silêncio, molhando as roupas dela... que, se deu-se por inteirada disso, não lhe disse absolutamente nada.

Ela apenas apertou-o com mais força... enquanto acariciava seus negros cabelos com suavidade e carinho.

Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, ainda muito depois de ter findo o pranto dele. Harry suspirava, uma e outra vez, como se encher seus pulmões daquele fresco e perfumado ar, o aliviasse de seu temor.

Sem ver, notou que as mãos de Hermione abandonavam seu cabelo e que ela se endireitava, porém permitindo que Harry continuasse submerso entre seu peito e ventre, posição que o garoto desejava ser a ideal para ficar assim por todo o sempre.

Mas, como nada é eterno, teve que erguer sua cabeça... buscou, acima, o rosto dela, e então Hermione olhou-o com grande tristeza. Ela levou sua mão direita às bochechas de Harry e as limpou... com um carinho e uma celeridade digna de quem acaricia um recém nascido, ela retirou as lágrimas do rosto do rapaz.

- Não sofra, Harry... me parte a alma. – murmurou com voz quebrada. – Você não me perderá, eu prometo... Como poderia ser assim, se toda minha vida foi sua?

E, então, baixou de novo seu rosto, mas desta vez levou-o direto ao de Harry... suas bocas encontraram-se e beijaram-se com lentidão, com ternura... Harry sofria em silêncio ao imaginar que poderia passar sabe-se quanto tempo, para poder beija-la assim de novo... ou pior, poderia ser que nunca voltasse a faze-lo.

Franziu o entre cenho com aflição ao simples pensamento, decidindo, de repente, que se essa era a última vez, teria que fazer bem. Se era a última ocasião para ela antes de esquecer, ou se também o era para ele, caso não voltasse faze-la apaixonar-se... então, o faria de um modo que fosse digno da enorme paixão que sentia por Hermione.

Far-lhe-ia amor com toda sua alma e coração... pela última vez, antes de dizer adeus.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

A cada capítulo, estamos mais próximos do fim. É certo que a Julie ainda não publicou o último capítulo, mas que ele está pertinho de acontecer, ah está! ;-)

Meus sinceros agradecimentos (também em nome da Julieta Potter) aos leitores fiéis de PCU, e um alozão especial ao **Valson** (Êta review cumprida, sô! Com essa, você compensou não só os capítulos passados, mas os futuros. ;-) Quanto ao uso de uma Penseira, também cheguei a cogitar, mas por uma outra razão. Quando li que Hermione perderia suas lembranças, após tomar a poção, considerei a Penseira como um meio plausível de Harry partilhar suas memórias com Hermione no futuro. A idéia de Harry usar uma Penseira, para provar a Hermione sua inocência ante as acusações que ela lhe imputava, é boa, mas, considerando a dificuldade de se usar uma Penseira em Hogwarts, a inexperiência de Harry com o uso da mesma, e uma Hermione relutante a segui-lo, creio que essa alternativa não seria tão facilmente praticável. Mas se lhe serve de consolo, eu compreendo a sua revolta e me solidarizo com ela. ;-) Beijunda, e hasta!)a **Jessy **(Eu não responderei sua pergunta e me limitarei a dizer: "aproveite o próximo capítulo, antes de mais nada". ;-) Aquele beijunda!)a** Pumpkin Pie Girl** (A tradução continua 10, MESMO não estando revisada? ¬¬' Olha, é bom saber que ainda existem pessoas generosas no mundo, apesar de tudo. ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!)e a **Edilma **(Ainda estamos nos devendo uma conversa mais demorada via MSN, visse? E de preferência com áudio e vídeo. ;-) Com relação ao "bem traduzida"... são seus olhos, minha querida, são seus olhos... ;-) Beijo estalado procê!). Obrigado pelos comentários, gente!

Bueno, vou-me, mas volto (em breve?) com o capítulo 29 de PCU. ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna**


	29. A Magia Mais Antiga

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**A magia mais antiga**

**----------oOo----------**

_Depois do amanhecer nada mais será igual._

_Te levarei em minha alma por toda a eternidade._

_E pela última vez voltarei a te olhar,_

_Sabendo que já nunca poderei te esquecer._

_Sempre perdido, sob o céu ferido._

_- "O céu ferido"_, Hombres G -

**----------oOo----------**

Era uma benção que a noite fosse cálida e límpida... parecia que a Natureza lhes brindava o presente da ocasião perfeita. Harry separou-se dos lábios de Hermione, suspirando com profundidade... sabia muito bem o que faria a seguir.

Deixou de olha-la nos olhos e baixou seu rosto. Suas mãos dirigiram-se aos sapatos dela: negros e colegiais, e os quais a garota sempre levava brilhantes e pulcros. Como pedia o regulamento. O rapaz retirou-os com lentidão. Fitou-a de novo, agora para buscar sua aprovação.

Descobriu-a sorrindo desalentadamente, mas com uma chispa de desejo brilhando em seus olhos mel. _Como se pode sorrir com tristeza?, _perguntou-se. Não quis saber a resposta, não nesse momento. Deixaria as reflexões para depois... muito depois.

Prosseguiu despojando cada um dos pequenos pés dela de suas meias, brancas e compridas, tal como as exigia o rigoroso uniforme escolar. Agora quem sorriu foi Harry, ao pensar que Hermione e ele pudessem parecer aos olhos de muitos, ainda um par de crianças... _Estamos no colégio, vestimos uniforme... _Ela tinha dezessete, ele pouco menos que isso. E, contudo, aparentavam ter vivido tanto; haviam encarado a morte em várias ocasiões e está ainda os estava espreitando... Isso não lhes dava um pouco de direito a fazer o que estavam fazendo? A amar-se sem reservas, sem temor e sem tempo?

Harry admirou os pés de sua namorada, lindos e bem feitos... seus pequenos dedos mexendo-se, apreciando a liberdade recém outorgada. Ele abaixou-se até ficar de cócoras, e alcançou um dos pés dela com a boca, enquanto acariciava o outro com sua mão... Hermione soltou uma risadinha quando Harry beijou cada dedo, assombrado de que ela fosse bela e tivesse um gosto bom até nessa parte de seu corpo.

Amava-a tanto, desde a ponta de seus dedinhos inquietos e bonitos, até o final de seus crespos cabelos. Amava-a tanto, que jurou a si mesmo voltar a apaixona-la amanhã, e a cada dia juntos. Amava-a tanto, que se asseguraria de manter-se com vida para viver o resto desta a seu lado... E que, quando tudo acabasse e o mundo estivesse a salvo, ficaria para sempre com ela... se ela aceitasse, a faria sua esposa de imediato.

Mas esse amor imenso que sentia por ela, também lhe fazia sentir remorso. Beijou apaixonado seu tornozelo, pensando que ele era um egoísta por tê-la colocado tantas vezes em perigo... Por tê-la feito sua, por ter permitido que ela o amasse quando nem sequer sabia se sobreviveria ao confronto final... ao encontro com Voldemort.

- Perdoe-me-... – murmurou ele, com consternação.

Hermione apagou um pouco seu sorriso e perguntou:

- Por quê?

Harry deixou de beijar e recostou seu rosto na perna dela, olhando-a nos olhos com brandura.

- Eu não devia... você é tão jovem. E eu... eu estou...

Houve uma pausa em que ela fitou-o com pesar. A garota sabia muito bem o que Harry _estava... _ninguém o tinha de recordar. Ele leu nos olhos de Hermione que não lhe importava isso nem nada, que não lhe interessava o que Harry _estava, estivesse _ou _esteve... _e muito menos a maldita idade.

Depois de tudo, ela não o amava desde menina? Não lhe dava direito a entregar-se a ele, agora que tinha corpo de mulher?

- Você se arrepende? – sussurrou a garota, atormentada.

- Jamais. – respondeu Harry, com uma segurança esmagadora, apesar de ter a voz quebrada. – Nunca. Isto é o melhor... é a única coisa boa que tive em toda minha _fodida_ vida. Você é minha salvação.

Hermione sorriu. E Harry soube que ela tampouco se arrependia. Ao diabo a juventude, se o condenado amor os comia vivos e a única defesa era fazê-la sua... por que sentir culpa?

Com renovada paixão, Harry fechou os olhos e inclinou seu rosto até a suave perna dela, enchendo-a de beijos veementes e lambendo, com exaltação. Sentiu em sua boca o sabor que amava, o gosto de sua pele que adorava... era sabor de amêndoa, a pele tostada pelo sol; sabor de suor mesclado a loção. O que fosse... era o sabor _dela_.

Seus beijos subiram pela perna dela, lambeu os pequeníssimos pêlos castanhos que cobriam sua pele. Tão pequenos que ao simples olhar não se viam, mas que um acercamento exaustivo como os que ele fazia permitia observar com nitidez.

Chegou ao seu joelho, sua língua sulcou uma pequena cicatriz... recordou a história que Hermione lhes contou sobre ela: sua primeira e única experiência com bicicleta, tentou aprender a monta-la e uma árvore foi o método de freio.

"_Não será que por culpa desse acidente, agora você não pode subir em uma vassoura? Creio que não suporta desgrudar os pés do chão...", _havia zombado Rony dela nesse dia... Harry riu baixinho ao pensar que assim era Hermione precisamente: sempre sensata, sempre com os pés bem postos na terra.

Todo o contrário dele... Harry adora voar, sentia-se livre e feliz quando o fazia. Tal como em sua vida: sempre sonhando alto, sempre pensando que é capaz de conseguir qualquer coisa. Hermione fora sua meta mais desejada e, ao mesmo tempo, era sua âncora. Seu impulso para seguir e seu porto para descansar... Hermione era seu tudo.

Harry usou suas duas mãos para acariciar as esguias pernas dela, e não deixou centímetro de pele sem explorar: desde as unhas dos dedos até a borda de sua saia... aonde chegou com sua língua, desejoso de provar mais.

Hermione não dizia uma palavra... sequer suspirava. Harry elevou um pouco o rosto para olha-la e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la com os olhos fechados e o queixo erguido... um sorriso de satisfação e seu cabelo encrespado, selvagem pelo vento.

Hermione estava voando. A seu modo, ao modo que Harry lhe estava provocando.

O rapaz enterneceu... jurou-se que a faria sentir-se como nunca sentiu-se, apesar de saber que ela esqueceria no outro dia... E que importava? Ele se encarregaria de entesourar essas memórias... de recordar para os dois, e, talvez... algum dia, o contaria.

Harry ergueu seu corpo para alcançar com sua língua uma das coxas dela... pousou ambas mãos sobre suas ardentes pernas, acariciando quase com rudeza, oprimindo... deixando as marcas de seus dedos nelas. Levantou a saia um pouco para continuar beijando, percorrendo o caminho em direção ao prêmio mais desejado.

Hermione gemeu por fim... Harry sorriu por saber o que a estava fazendo sentir. Levou as mãos com lentidão para debaixo de sua saia, até roçar, com seus polegares, o suave tecido da peça íntima.

A garota abriu os olhos e baixou seu olhar com curiosidade, para ver o que Harry lhe fazia. Apoiou-se com as mãos sobre o parapeito, para deslizar seu corpo mais para baixo... mais para a boca dele. Permaneceu sentada exatamente na borda, tanto que se o garoto não a estivesse sustentando, teria caído de bruços contra o chão.

Harry introduziu seus polegares dentro da calcinha dela, à altura da cintura. Ansioso, fechou os punhos, estreitando o tecido entre seus dedos, enquanto mordiscava as coxas da garota... _Sempre estorvante, sempre... deveria ficar em sua gaveta._

- _Evanesco _– resmungou frenético, mal erguendo os lábios da pele dela e franzindo o entre cenho.

A calcinha de Hermione desapareceu, esfumou-se dentre as mãos dele, deixando estas em liberdade para rodear os quadris dela. Apaixonado como se sentia, Harry não parou para pensar no fato extraordinário que tal ato representou: fizera magia sem necessidade de sua varinha. Nesse momento, não lhe importou... o crucial era que o obstáculo se fora, talvez para descansar de novo em sua gaveta.

- Harry. Como...? – sussurrou Hermione, a quem a magia do garoto não havia passado despercebida. Mas não pode dizer mais nada, pois o rapaz olhou-a com tanto fogo, ao tempo em que deslizava a língua por sua pele, que ela apenas pode gemer de prazer.

O jovem bruxo se deixara vencer pela enorme paixão que sentia por sua namorada, permitindo que o sentimento se espalhasse em sua alma como um grande incêndio, queimando à sua passagem qualquer culpa ou tristeza que em seu coração houvesse aninhado.

Harry terminou de aprumar seu corpo por completo, alcançando com seu rosto o de Hermione, que, inclinada para frente, deixou-se aprisionar por um beijo. O rapaz possuiu os lábios dela quase com fúria, sem retirar as mãos de suas coxas, acariciando-as desde os joelhos até a borda de sua saia... sabendo que, dessa forma, a impacientaria.

A garota, que até então havia permanecido passiva, deixou de apoiar suas mãos no parapeito de pedra para tomar cada uma das mãos de Harry, abrindo mais suas coxas e empurrando-as para dentro... O garoto entendeu à perfeição o que sua namorada estava lhe sugerindo.

Percorreu, sem ver, o caminho que restava para finalizar as acetinadas pernas dela, chegando à pequena penugem que Harry já conhecia tão bem. Tocou o ventre da garota, plano e suave, sentindo como subia e descia com cada suspiro que ela dava. _Algum dia... exatamente aqui, Hermione,_ pensou Harry sonhador... _aqui crescerá o fruto de nosso amor._

_Algum dia._

Apoiou ambas mãos no ventre dela, e levou seus polegares para baixo. Hermione gemeu com pujança em seus lábios, quando Harry começou a deslizar seus dedos ali... na já bastante úmida intimidade dela.

- Oh, Harry... – disse, em um suspiro. – Isso é... maravilhoso. _Por favor_, não pare.

Sem dúvida, não pensava faze-lo. Harry estava orgulhoso da reação da morena, pois esta gemia com desejo e levava seu corpo para frente, em um desesperado intento de obter mais da carícia de seus dedos. O garoto se entreteve tanto tempo que ela acreditava ser uma barbaridade, pois a suave carícia de Harry a estava matando lentamente...

Era um deslizar, um subir e descer... aprisionando e comprimindo entre seus dedos esse órgão minúsculo dela, o qual possui grande sensibilidade.

Harry adorava _isso_; amava sentir _toda essa umidade_, macia e pegajosa, aumentando uma vez mais... saber que sua garota se molhava assim por ele, ter a certeza de que isso não é mais que o prelúdio do melhor momento... o aperitivo para sentir-se dentro dela de novo.

Ansiando provar, separou as mãos dela de seu corpo com brusquidão, e então levantou sua saia e submergiu seu rosto sob ela, ante a surpresa da garota. Hermione soltou um pequeno grito de prazer e arqueou seu corpo, ao sentir a boca de Harry devorando, tomando... E quando ele introduziu sua insistente língua dentro dela, fez com que deixasse de respirar por uns instantes.

Hermione gemia cada vez com mais freqüência, segurando-o pela cabeça e empurrando-o mais para dentro. Mais para ela. Sentia sua língua, sentia seus lábios... percebia seus movimentos e isso a estava enlouquecendo.

Harry distinguia a forma como Hermione estava se excitando... seu calor, sua umidade, seu sabor... tudo se incrementava conforme o atrevido beijo do rapaz se intensificava.

Então, Harry notou seu próprio desejo invadindo seu corpo, pondo-o tenso: imaginou-se tomando-a e possuindo-a, metendo-se dentro dela como nunca fizera com nenhuma mulher, e como jamais o faria com ninguém que não fosse Hermione... O jovem estava pronto, seu corpo estava preparado para isso. Sua ereção alcançou seu ponto máximo nesse momento.

Se Hermione não tivesse seus olhos fechados, não teria podido crer no que estava acontecendo... inexplicavelmente, Harry estava resplandecendo.

A túnica dele se elevou de seu corpo, como se uma brisa soprasse de baixo para cima, impulsionando o pesado tecido e levantando o cabelo do garoto... Por uns breves segundos, Harry lampejou... uma aura azul, que parecia brotar dos próprios poros de sua pele, o estava envolvendo.

Isso acabou tão repentinamente como começou e, sem ter percebido nada, Harry tirou sua cabeça de sob a saia de Hermione e aproximou-a do rosto da garota, ao tempo em que murmurava, rouco de paixão:

- Você é deliciosa, Hermione... Você me fascina, eu a quero, a amo... – suspirou e exclamou: - Por Deus... já não suporto mais.

Harry tirou, com toda a pressa possível, sua túnica e arremessou-a para um lado sobre o piso. Ato seguido, afrouxou-se a gravata e retirou-a de seu pescoço, tudo isso sem deixar de respirar entrecortadamente e olhar, apaixonado, nos olhos de Hermione.

A garota ficara um pouco surpresa ante a fogosidade de Harry, mas, ao fim de uns segundos, o ardor do garoto a fez sorrir. Depois de tudo, ela também estava ansiando com toda sua alma unir-se de novo a ele, ser um com ele.

_E não será a última vez... _jurou-se ela. _De algum modo, me assegurarei, ainda com a poção apagando minhas lembranças, que eu sempre estarei ao lado de Harry e serei sua outra vez._

Pensando nisso, Hermione se desfez de sua túnica escolar, deixando-a cair com delicadeza ao chão. Harry pegou de assalto a gravata dela, tirando-a de sua concentração. Porém, a peça de cor vermelha com listas douradas tinha o nó muito mais bem feito que os que ele costumava fazer, razão pela qual acreditou que demoravam anos em tira-la, ao estar tentando de forma acelerada. A garota soltou uma risada melodiosa, enternecida pela pressa do rapaz.

Quando, por fim, Harry conseguiu safar do pescoço dela a realmente inútil peça, lançou-a atrás de Hermione, sem reparar no que estava fazendo.

A gravata ondulou um momento no ar e caiu no vazio, agitada pela brisa.

- Harry! – exclamou, risonha, Hermione, olhando para trás de si.

- Diabos! – disse Harry, ao tempo que se colocava a um lado da garota e se deixava cair sobre o parapeito... esticou o braço, mas não alcançou a peça, que suavemente ia caindo. Sem pensar, abriu sua mão e ordenou: - _Accio!_

Hermione se quedou com a boca aberta, quando a peça desafiou a gravidade e regressou, obediente, para a mão de Harry. Este, totalmente tranqüilo e com a mente ocupada em outros assuntos, lançou a gravata da garota ao chão, onde foi fazer companhia a que ele havia retirado um momento antes.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Harry aproximou-se de novo de Hermione, que ainda seguia boquiaberta, perguntando-se como, demônios, havia acontecido aquilo. Teve que desfazer rápido esses pensamentos, pois o rapaz começou a desabotoar sua blusa com rapidez, enquanto dava-lhe um profundo beijo.

Hermione quis corresponder e, portanto, também procedeu a retirar a camisa do garoto. Mas em algum momento da manobra seus braços se enredaram, provocando-lhes separar suas bocas e rir-se de si mesmos.

- Creio que... será melhor que cada um... – disse-lhe Harry, sem deixar de sorrir, arrancando-se a toda pressa sua própria camisa e quase arrebentando os botões com isso.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, embriagada pela repentina alegria que os invadia, e então também se despojou de sua blusa. As duas brancas prendas fizeram-se rapidamente um monte no piso, junto à túnica. Sem pensar nenhuma vez, Hermione levou suas mãos às costas e desabrochou o soutien, ante o atônito Harry que olhava-a extasiado. Agora competia à ela faze-lo sofrer.

O garoto quis levar suas mãos à parte do corpo de Hermione recém descoberta, mas ela não lhe permitiu. Tomou-lhe as mãos pelos pulsos, e murmurou tão próximo de sua boca que Harry estremeceu:

- Tire a sua calça.

Jamais havia obedecido a uma ordem com tanta velocidade e zelo como a essa... em um pai-nosso Harry estava completamente despido, deixando sapatos, meias, calça e todo o resto de um lado. Aproximou-se dela, ardendo em desejo e vendo refletida sua mesma paixão nos olhos canela da garota, que nesse momento apenas vestia sua saia.

Mesmo antes de chegar à sua boca, Hermione jogou-se em seus braços, enroscando-se em Harry, que conseguiu segura-la pelos quadris e beija-la de maneira frenética.

Hermione apertou-o com seus braços envoltos no pescoço dele e as pernas rodeando sua masculina pélvis, enquanto gemia, exaltada, recebendo seus beijos. Mas o peso da garota o fez desatinar, cambaleou com ela, dando uns passos para trás e tropeçou em suas próprias roupas atiradas ao chão. Harry caiu de costas, levando consigo Hermione... mas nem ainda assim deixou de beija-la.

Não teve medo. Nenhum temor em sentir dor lhe obrigaria a separar-se do corpo e da boca da mulher que amava. Não lhe importava cair, de fato pensou que seria melhor posição para fazer amor.

E foi então que, provavelmente pela imensa segurança que o jovem bruxo sentia, ao precipitar-se ao chão e quase a ponto de cair qual tábua, aconteceu algo que, apesar de se viver num mundo de magia, não costuma acontecer com quase nenhuma freqüência.

Hermione viu, porque ao sentir que Harry caía junto com ela, não pode evitar abrir os olhos, assustada, e esticar os braços para tentar amortecer a queda.

Porém, quase deixou de respirar ao dar-se conta de que, ao invés de bater contra o chão, Harry parecia flutuar a uns quantos centímetros deste... e que lentamente, como se fosse uma folha de papel caindo... ele e ela aterrissavam com suavidade sobre a túnica de Harry, aparentemente colocada para isso.

_Merlin bendito..._ pensou Hermione, cerrando os olhos de novo. Algo muito incomum estava ocorrendo, algo poderoso e bastante estranho.

Harry estava mudando... Hermione prometeu a si mesma preocupar-se depois com isso, talvez ler, investigar ou perguntar... mas, por ora, teve que deixar esse pensamento de lado ao sentir como Harry abria o botão de sua saia e a despojava dela... e quase de imediato, a avassaladora intromissão do membro de Harry em seu corpo.

Harry e ela gemeram juntos, de um modo longo e ofegante. O rapaz, emitindo um gemido profundo e rouco, endireitou seu torso, de forma que ficou sentado com Hermione sobre suas pernas e seu quadril... tomou-a pela cintura, separando, por fim, suas bocas ao ter a necessidade de ofegar com fúria.

Hermione utilizou os ombros de Harry para apoiar suas mãos neles e seus pés no chão frio... e, desse modo, conseguir levantar-se um pouco para poder permitir que o garoto saísse de dentro de seu corpo.

Harry voltou a gemer excitado, puxando Hermione para baixo, numa ansiedade desesperada de possuí-la de novo.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre o púbis de Harry outra vez, esperou uns segundos e, de novo, levantou-se... e o fez uma vez mais, e outra mais. E de novo...

Nada ocupava a mente de Hermione nesse momento... Nada mais que a necessidade de ordenar a seu corpo um constante movimento... Pedir à suas pernas e braços a ajuda necessária para _fazê-lo..._

Subir e descer sobre Harry...

Em uma extrema necessidade de senti-lo, de apreciar o modo como ele a estocava por dentro. Percebendo a forma profunda com que o membro de seu garoto penetrava em sua terna cavidade.

Nunca haviam feito dessa forma e, agora que a estava descobrindo, arrependeu-se disso. Pois nunca, nunca... sentira Harry tão interiormente seu como nesse momento.

Podia assegurar que o garoto chegava ao limite de sua intimidade, que golpeava com força por dentro e ela, desfrutando enormemente dessa nova forma, era quem marcava o ritmo que precisava para chegar ao clímax... embora, na realidade, estivesse desejando que este demorasse muito em chegar.

Harry abriu um pouco os olhos para desfrutar da visão que sua preciosa namorada estava lhe brindando e, não podendo resistir, deixou de aperta-la pela cintura para tomar, com cada um das mãos, os seios dela, os quais encontrou ardentes e úmidos de suor... estreitou-os, comprazido... arrancando da garganta de Hermione uma bela sinfonia de gemidos.

Completamente abandonado à vontade dela, ele apenas dedicou-se a massagear seus seios... deixando que fosse Hermione quem marcasse a pauta da cadência, desfrutando, como possesso, do calor e da estreiteza da intimidade dela, cada vez que se deixava cair sobre ele.

Incapaz de não admirar aquilo, Harry dirigiu seus olhos para baixo. Deslumbrando-se com a excitante forma com que seus corpos estavam se unindo, com esse modo de entrar nela, e senti-la por dentro, com o fato de saber que ela é dele e ele dela, e demonstra-lo dessa bendita forma: fazendo de seus corpos e de suas almas um.

Ambos fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, Hermione estava incrementando a velocidade de seus levantamentos... escutando o chamado dos instintos, sabendo que a magia estava logrando-se... chegando ao momento cúmice daquilo.

Harry ergueu seu rosto para olhar o dela, viu que tinha os olhos fechados e mordia os lábios... a garota desceu com extrema força, ao tempo em que encurva-se para trás e gemia de um modo que enlouquecia o rapaz... Harry ofegou apaixonado, ver sua namorada em seu orgasmo sempre o fazia sentir-se muito bem...

Sentindo a cavidade de Hermione extremamente úmida, Harry contemplou a garota praticamente desfalecer em seus braços... com suavidade, abraçou-a pelas costas e girou seu corpo, deitando-a sobre sua bem colocada túnica no chão, ele ficando por cima dela.

E assim, Harry deixou-se levar, agora era sua vez de buscar o final... arremeteu contra o corpo de Hermione, a qual gemia de novo, deleitada... Harry sorriu, pois sabia que decerto ela outra vez culminaria... talvez junto com ele.

Subindo e descendo com velocidade cada vez maior, Harry sentiu que desabava... ali, na solidão e no silêncio da torre, quietude quebrada somente por seus gemidos e pelo som da umidade de seus corpos... e sob as estrelas do mês de maio, Harry se perdeu em Hermione; e ao faze-lo, encontrou a pequena Glória, essa que se abre por um breve momento para os que sabem, como eles, conduzir seus corpos em uma dança dirigida magistralmente pelo amor, e apenas por ele.

Ao terminar, ambos fecharam seus olhos com força, Harry pela primeira vez e ela novamente... enquanto uma luz azul os envolvia como um enorme casulo... Resguardados ambos amantes, sem o saberem, contra a maldade... por nada mais nada menos que o poder mais antigo do mundo.

**

* * *

**

O ancião diretor de Hogwarts estava sentado em sua sala, pensando naquelas situações que ultimamente não o deixavam viver tranqüilo. Estivera conversando com a professora McGonagall até bem tarde, e ela havia-lhe externado sua preocupação por Hermione Granger, a qual se negava a tomar sua poção.

Dumbledore havia tranqüilizado-a com algumas sábias palavras, e mandou-a dormir com a promessa de que ele mesmo falaria com ela na manhã seguinte, convencido de qualquer forma que a decisão que ela e Harry tomassem seria a melhor.

"Você tem que compreender, Minerva...", havia-lhe sussurrado o bruxo, "Eles são a esperança do mundo mágico... Você sabe melhor que ninguém que Harry precisa dela para ajuda-lo, para chegar com forças ao final. Ele a necessita a seu lado, pois ela o complementa. Brinda aquilo que falta ao garoto. É seu alfa e seu ômega".

"Por isso mesmo, Alvo!", havia exclamado ela, angustiada, "Imagino que você entenda que se eles não se livrarem dessa 'bendita' maldição, ela poderia crer-se enganada a qualquer momento e por qualquer circunstância... deixando Potter sozinho. Imagine, Alvo, o que isso significaria para Harry! Nota-se que ela é o que ele mais ama; você sabe, você conhece o garoto... Não apenas seria triste... Seria desastroso! Harry não poderia chegar ao fim com o coração partido...".

Dumbledore tivera que convencer a professora que a senhorita Granger já era maior de idade e, portanto, não se podia obriga-la a nada, nem sequer a aliviar uma maldição ou enfermidade. Que essa tinha que ser uma decisão tomada por eles e nada mais. E com essas palavras, arrastou quase literalmente a mulher até a porta, desejando-lhe boa noite e brindando-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador.

Embora certamente o diretor estivesse tudo menos tranqüilo. Sabia o que ainda viria; compreendia que lhe restava pouco tempo e, suspiroso, desejou poder estar aproveitando-o ao máximo, para deixar Harry bem preparado... Sorriu ao pensar no garoto, o qual conhecera desde bebê e agora...

Um leve alarido de Fawkes tirou o homem de sua meditação. Voltou-se para sua fênix, e perguntou-lhe:

- Sim?... Ocorre algo, meu amigo?

A ave carmesim inclinou sua emplumada cabeça, como que assentindo. E então dirigiu seu longo bico para a janela mais próxima, indicando ao diretor o que devia olhar.

Dumbledore caminhou com lentidão para a janela que a fênix lhe apontou, para ter melhor visão, mas lá fora não havia nada mais que escuridão... a vista de sua torre (a segunda mais alta depois da de Astronomia) era, em realidade, bastante impressionante de dia. Porém, de noite não havia muito que apreciar.

Mas o homem sabia que se Fawkes lhe chamara a atenção era por algo, de modo que manteve seus cansados olhos de ancião fitos na noite estrelada... esperando.

De repente, um lampejo azul iluminou de alguma parte sul do castelo. Assombrado e suspeitando o que seria, o bruxo olhou para cima, para a torre mais alta... e, de novo, um resplendor. Durou uns segundos e apagou-se, devolvendo o lugar à escuridão.

Dumbledore sorriu com grande calidez por um longo momento... girou sobre os calcanhares e disse à sua ave, em um suave murmúrio:

- Sim, Fawkes. Essa, como sabe, é a magia mais antiga do mundo. É magia poderosa que não é qualquer bruxo que a possui... e pela qual Voldemort haverá de tremer, se é que não o está fazendo agora.

**

* * *

**

Alheios a isso, completamente ignorantes de que alguém nesse instante pensava neles, Harry e Hermione continuavam em seu maravilhoso ato de entrega, brindando-se um ao outro o prazer único que a paixão, aliada ao maior amor, sabe dar.

Harry intentava com todas suas forças não pensar em nada, esquecer que essa podia ser a última vez, confinar em sua mente que ele tinha um destino marcado... desconhecer até seu próprio nome. Completamente abandonado às sensações que os beijos dela lhe estavam proporcionando.

Hermione o tinha de barriga para cima e ela estava sentada sobre ele... beijava-o com lentidão, dando-lhe tempo para recuperar o fôlego depois de ter finalizado outra vez. O cabelo da garota, revolto e enredado, caía sobre as rostos de ambos, cobrindo por completo a face de Harry até o pescoço.

Harry se fascinava com isso... ele amava o cabelo dela, indômito e rebelde como o amor que sentia por ela.. Firmemente deseja que ela nunca tivesse a idéia de cortar a cabeleira, pois não podia imaginar a garota sem ela. Foi assim que a conhecera no trem... Despenteada e com cara de auto-suficiência, e essa recordação o fazia sorrir. Era esse tipo de coisas que as pessoas desejam que nunca, nunca mudem.

Harry tomou-a pelas bochechas, gemendo comprazido ao sentir a garota deslizar sua intimidade por uma das pernas dele... Hermione deixou seus lábios e ergueu o rosto, mas Harry não a soltou.

Passou seus polegares em uma carícia perto de seus olhos... passou-os por suas sobrancelhas, fazendo com que ela suspirasse, entrecerrando seu olhar. Harry continuou deslizando seus dedos por seu rosto: seu nariz arrebitado, seus lábios rubros e inchados de tanto beijar, suas bochechas macias e suas pequenas orelhas. A garota sorria comovida...

- Está ganhando um prêmio... - sussurrou-lhe, com um sorriso e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É sério? E o que seria? - perguntou Harry, sentindo que sua excitação crescia somente de imaginar o que Hermione lhe faria.

A garota riu e olhou para baixo, percebendo a repentina ereção de Harry em seu estômago.

- Creio que você já sabe, não?

Harry fechou os olhos quando a garota inclinou-se de novo e prendeu-se em seu pescoço.. pode sentir sua boca travessa mordendo e sugando, lambendo e beijando... um arrepio atrás de outro atravessava seu corpo... e isso era apenas o princípio de seu prêmio.

Hermione segurou Harry pelos ombros com força, resvalando seu corpo úmido de suor sobre ele para dirigir sua boca ao peitoral do rapaz, o qual fechou os olhos, extasiado, ao sentir seus lábios molhados beijarem seus mamilos.

Gemeu, encantado, ante a carícia mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se desesperado, pois cada mordisco que a garota lhe dava o fazia tremer de prazer, enquanto seu corpo lhe pedia, a mudos gritos, que lhe brindasse a satisfação que estava desejando.

As mãos dela deslizaram-se com indolência desde seus ombros até seus quadris, e Harry pode perceber os polegares da garota roçar-lhe muito próximo _daquela_ parte de seu corpo, enquanto brincavam descarados com seus pequenos e negros pêlos... os quais começavam a crescer a partir de seu umbigo e terminavam justo ali... onde ele ansiava que a garota chegasse com seus beijos.

Hermione, sem deixar de beijar e lamber o peito dele, o torturava com as mãos e seus dedos... pois os aproximava e afastava, sem chegar ao destino final. De repente, usou ambas as palmas para aprisionar o membro do rapaz, arrancando dele um gemido suspiroso e uma reação que incluiu um arrepio e um arqueamento total do corpo.

A garota riu brincalhona, sabendo que o estava torturando... Harry tomou-a pelo cabelo, suprimindo com muita vontade o desejo de empurrar a cabeça dela para _lá_... Sabia que isso não seria próprio de cavalheiros, teria que esperar que Hermione decidisse por ela mesma pôr fim em seu tormento.

Suspirou, pensando que cada segundo lhe parecia eterno... decidido a não demonstra-la o enorme desejo que tinha que ela o beijasse, soltou a sua castanha melena e ele mesmo segurou seus cabelos azeviches, puxando-os com desespero.

Hermione, ao vê-lo fazer isso, riu baixinho porém sem deixar de deslizar seus lábios sobre o plano estômago dele... chegou ao seu umbigo e submergiu sua língua travessa nele, fazendo com que a pele do garoto se eriçasse de prazer, enquanto que com suas mãos lhe fazia carícias indescritíveis, as quais Harry jurava acabariam matando-o.

Teve que conter-se de gritar quando, por fim, a língua de Hermione tocou sua quente intimidade... contentou-se em crispar o dedos das mãos e pés, enquanto mordia os lábios, preso de uma inominável sensação.

- Você gosta, Harry? - questionou a garota, com voz ingênua.

Harry ofegou assombrado pela pergunta. Se ele gostava? Pois ela não estava vendo como ele se punha a um simples toque de língua? Respirou com a boca aberta e umedeceu os lábios, porque os sentia tão secos que acreditou que não poderia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Hermione... - disse-lhe com voz rouca. - Não apenas gosto... Isto é, sinceramente... o melhor... Eu... _amo_ que você... faça isso.

Erguendo um pouco sua cabeça, pode ver o sorriso de suficiência da garota, e voltou a deixa-la pender para trás quando, de novo, ela arremeteu contra ele... Hermione dedicou os seguintes minutos a explorar de forma integral e consciente, com somente a ajuda de sua úmida língua, essa parte do corpo de seu namorado, que incrivelmente tinha um gosto muito bom.

Era curioso que ela também se sentisse estimulada ao vê-lo excitar-se... ao apreciar a enorme satisfação que estava lhe produzindo.

Harry retorcia toda sua anatomia em indizível gozo, a forma como Hermione o lambia e acariciava, sem fazer uso de nada mais que sua pequena língua... era alucinante.

Então, quando a garota decidiu usar completamente sua boca, o rapaz quase pensou que morreria ao sentir que o coração parava. Abriu os olhos, crendo que as estrelas do céu haviam se multiplicado por mil.

É por essa forma, especial e única, que a boca tem... com tudo o que a compõe: lábios, dentes, língua e saliva... que faz com que _esse beijo_ seja fenomenal. Harry podia apreciar com grande nitidez tudo o que consistia essa _nada sutil_ carícia que a garota lhe prodigalizava. E acreditava enlouquecer.

Sentia o calor de seu interior, distinguia a umidade que o rodeava e fazia com que os lábios dela deslizassem por ele com suavidade... Percebeu seus dentes, apenas roçando de forma superficial... e, para completar tudo, como culminação final, a língua dela... fazendo-lhe carícias e apalpações tão indecentes quanto enlouquecedoras, fazendo-o perder o controle.

Incapaz de suportar isso, incorporou-se ofegante... tentando espantar a vontade de chegar ao fim, tomou Hermione pelo rosto com suavidade e separou-a, com sutileza, de onde ela o estava beijando. A garota olhou-o interrogante, como se questionasse se não o fizera bem e ele havia deixado de gostar.

- Não, não... - ofegou Harry. - Se você continua assim, não poderei me conter mais. E eu... eu quero... Deus, Hermione! Quero _possuía-la_... Estar dentro de você... outra vez... para sempre.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa com a reação de Harry, mas completamente honrada por isso, deixou-se levar...

Harry puxou-a para ele e a fez recostar a seu lado... ambos se fundiram em um beijo ansioso e desesperado, enquanto caiam de lado sobre a já empapada túnica do rapaz.

Uma perna de Harry buscou, frenética, meter-se entre as dela, e Hermione abriu-as dando passagem e permissão para fazer o que quisesse. O rapaz esfregou, com delicadeza, sua coxa contra a intimidade dela, vingando-se um pouco do que ela lhe acabava de fazer passar, já que essa carícia provocou suspiros e respiração entrecortada na garota.

Alucinado, Harry notou a abundante umidade nela e sentiu, transtornado, que não podia resistir um segundo mais... _tinha que toma-la... _e _agora_.

Aproximou seu quadril do dela, enquanto que com sua mão atraía a coxa que Hermione tinha erguida, colocando-a sobre sua perna... sentindo a feminina cavidade roçar em sua intimidade, empurrou com força, arremetendo e penetrando nela até a alma.

Completamente fora de si, esqueceu a amabilidade... estreitou Hermione em seus braços, devorando sua boca com frenesi... mordendo seus lábios. Ouviu-a gemer longa e lentamente, como si aquilo fosse tão forte e incomum que estivesse muito além do seu alcance para suportá-lo.

E de fato, doía.

Mas era uma dor prazerosa, Hermione sentia seu corpo oprimido contra Harry, comprimida entre seus braços e pernas de uma forma excitante... enquanto o garoto a golpeava com sua pélvis de um modo selvagem e transtornado... completamente sensual.

E como se houvessem se colocado de acordo, ambos mantiveram os olhos abertos, fitando-se... deleitando-se no gesto de enorme prazer que cada um tinha no rosto. Correspondendo-se.

_Adeus meu amor... adeus minha amante. Você tem sido a única e assim sempre será... por toda a eternidade._

- Mas eu juro a você... – sussurrou ele tão baixo que ela não ouviu. – Que esta não será a última vez. De algum maldito modo...

Harry desejava dar à ela tudo o que possuía... lhe daria sua casa, seus pertences, seu nome... o que ela lhe pedisse. Mas sobre todas as coisas, lhe daria, nesse momento e para sempre, sua própria vida.

Então, tudo terminou...

E Harry aconchegou-a em seus braços, olhando as estrelas cintilantes do firmamento. Perguntando-se, curioso, porque tudo parecia borrado... porque a luz da lua e das estrelas parecia esfumada.

Não havia se dado conta de que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Por que o Harry by Rowling não é assim? – apontando para o Harry by Julieta. – Em outras palavras, por que ele não se porta como um homem, pra variar? Ah sim, ia me esquecendo! É porque os livros de Rowling são infantis! Isso já responde tudo. X-)

Bueno, pessoas, eis aí o 29º capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo tanto quanto eu me deleitei em traduzi-lo. ;-)

Em nome da Julie e em meu próprio, agradeço a todos os leitores de PCU, e deixo aquele abraço apertado aos review-sadores **Valson**, **Mickky**, **edilmamorais**, **A Pumpkin Pie Girl**, **Pati.nha**, e **Fernanda**. Muito obrigado por seus comentários! Li e adorei todos, mas não vou replica-los como costumo fazer, porque estou com um puta sono, motivo pelo qual os pouparei de minha verborragia incurável. Em troca, deixo um cheiro e um amasso a vocês. ;-)

Com isso, vou-me, people. Mas eu volto... ah, se volto! ;-)

P.S.: Desculpem pelos erros, eu... bem, vocês já sabem, não revisei a tradução. ;-)

Hasta!

**Inna**


	30. Mudança de Missão

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Mudança de missão**

Sentiu muita dor e um frio intenso... exatamente nesse momento um estremecimento desagradável o sacudiu com força, terminando de despertá-lo. Não recordava jamais ter acordado com sensações tão duras como essas. Bom, talvez a exceção fosse aquela noite do segundo ano, quando Lockhart lhe desapareceu os ossos do braço... Mas, porque havia tanta brisa no dormitório? Alguém teria deixado alguma janela aberta? Quis abrir os olhos, mas não pode fazê-lo, o aposento estava tão iluminado que o cegava... Queixou-se ao sentir todo seu corpo machucado, como se houvesse dormido no chão...

Passou uma mão pelo corpo e deu-se conta de que estava completamente nu e, então, lembrou de tudo: o amanhecer, fresco e implacável, o estava surpreendendo sem roupa e adormecido na Torre de Astronomia. Sem assim o proporem, ele e Hermione haviam pernoitado ali, totalmente esgotados depois de terem feito amor incontáveis vezes; depois de terem se dito, sem palavras, o que ambos sabiam mas calavam: que essa era, dolorosamente e sem dúvida, a última vez por, pelo menos, um bom transcurso de tempo.

Golpeado pela realidade, Harry não soube se sorria pelos momentos acabados de viver, ou se deixava-se levar pelo pesar do futuro incerto que lhes esperava. Tentou de novo abrir os olhos, mas o brilhante sol da manhã o cegava de maneira absoluta. Gemeu levemente ao incorporar-se um pouco e sentir um incômodo intumescimento em todo o lado direito do corpo, pois justo desse lado dormira um par de horas contra o duro piso de pedra, sem outro colchão que sua fina túnica de escola.

Estranhou-se ao não sentir a proximidade do corpo de Hermione, e procurou-a tateando.

- Hermione? – murmurou sem obter resposta.

A garota não estava, nem a seu lado nem em nenhum outro lugar da Torre. Ela se fora, e Harry sentiu-se terrivelmente só e abandonado, temeroso de que aquilo fosse um funesto augúrio do que esse dia guardava para ambos.

Esforçando-se, abriu os olhos e obrigou-se a mantê-los assim, embora a luz os lastimasse... deu-se conta de que seu uniforme estava cuidadosamente dobrado, exatamente onde estivera repousando sua cabeça, de modo a ter-lhe servido de almofada. Sorriu enternecido ao imaginar Hermione recolhendo e dobrando suas roupas com esmero, preocupando-se em colocá-las sob Harry, para que esteve estivesse um pouco mais confortável. Porém, nem isso tirou-lhe do coração o doloroso espinho do porquê da garota ter partido primeiro, sem acorda-lo nem espera-lo para irem os dois juntos dali.

Sentindo algo leve deslizar sobre ele, percebeu que Hermione havia colocado a capa invisível sobre seu corpo... sorriu outra vez. Ela sempre pensando em tudo, tão linda e carinhosa com Harry... Tão protetora.

Hermione era uma alma bondosa oculta atrás de uma fachada de garota estudiosa, e perdoava com grande facilidade os demais; qualidade que o garoto admirava em demasia nela, e que ansiava aprender dela, pois para ele custava muito mais trabalho desculpar aqueles que lhe haviam feito algum mal, e ter-lhes confiança de novo. Em especial aos que prejudicassem de algum modo a um ser querido para Harry... Pensando nisso, levantou-se disposto a iniciar o dia que se pintava amargo e difícil.

Enquanto começava o lento processo de vestir-se com suas roupas incrivelmente amassadas, Harry recordou a noite em que Gina lhes revelara seu segredo, a ele primeiro e depois a Hermione, salvando-os de um problema e possível ruptura definitiva. O rapaz coçou a cabeça, incrédulo pela atitude inesperada da Weasley, já que por mais que pensasse não conseguia entender porque a ruiva fizera aquilo... se antes havia se esforçado tanto para separa-los. Por que, subitamente naquele momento, deixou de importá-la ajudar seu _amorzinho _com a encomenda de arruinar a relação de Harry e Hermione?

Sem poder deixar de sentir-se desconfiado, repassou em sua mente os fatos daquela ocasião:

**----------oOo----------**

_Gina estava chorando à lágrimas vivas, com seu uniforme em lastimoso estado, sujo e manchado do sangue de Malfoy... Hermione escutava com assombrado interesse o que ela teve que lhe explicar, sem interrompê-la e com a compreensão brilhando em seu olhar marrom. À diferença de Harry, Hermione não a julgou nem reclamou... simples e unicamente, ao final, perguntou:_

_- Você o ama muito, não é?_

_Como resposta, Gina a olhara nos olhos: primeiro com uma ponta de arrogância que, posteriormente, converteu-se em melancolia... A conexão desses dois pares de olhos castanhos durou tanto, que Harry se perguntava seriamente se elas não estariam se comunicando com Legilimência... Ao fim de um par de minutos, a ruiva assentiu lenta e dolorosamente, e uma última lágrima rodou por sua suja bochecha. Então, Hermione pestanejou e acariciou-lhe o ombro compassiva, em um mudo gesto que outorgava perdão e serenidade._

_- Eu entendo, Gina... E não tema, seu segredo estará a salvo conosco. Não é Harry?_

**----------oOo----------**

Justo nesse instante, Harry escutou o ruído da porta que dava para as escadas abrindo-se; sobressaltou-se e olhou para trás espantado, pois se essa pessoa que estava para entrar não era Hermione, ele se encontraria em um sério aperto. Com rapidez, jogou-se a capa e certificou-se de que ela o cobrisse por completo, dos pés à cabeça; afortunadamente, já havia terminado de se vestir e pôs seus óculos à toda pressa... embora lhe faltassem os sapatos. Onde estavam estes, por certo?

Atordoado e rogando que fosse sua garota, esperou... olhou para a soleira e sentiu um calafrio de medo e desconfiança ao descobrir que era Gina a que passava pela brecha da porta.

Permaneceu o mais quieto que pode, quase sem respirar para não delatar sua presença. Um horrível sentimento de pânico o envolveu, não entendia o que Gina fazia ali, não podia ser casualidade. Ou sim?... Observou-a, perguntando-se que assuntos teria ela à essas horas da manhã de um sábado, na Torre de Astronomia.

Notou que a garota ruiva vestia sua túnica escarlate e dourado do time de Quadribol, pronta para a partida a celebrar-se nessa manhã. O rapaz de olhos verdes surpreendeu-se gratamente, pois estava quase seguro de que Gina não jogaria jamais e menos ainda para substituí-lo como Apanhador. Mas, apesar das aparências, a garota não parecia muito alegre, seu semblante estava pálido e desfigurado... como todos os dias, desde aquela tarde nefasta na qual Harry atacou Malfoy.

Vê-la nesse estado de depressão causava ao jovem bruxo uma pesada e quase insuportável sensação de culpa, pois ao sentir ele mesmo tanto amor por Hermione acreditava imaginar o que Gina estaria sofrendo pelo Sonserino... E por mais canalhas que fossem, Harry pensava que ninguém merecia tanta culpa e aflição.

Porém, nessa manhã em particular, a garota Weasley tinha olheiras mais profundas que nunca, e um notório gesto de preocupação... Harry olhou-a caminhar um pouco exatamente em sua direção, ato que o fez encolher seu corpo em uma desesperada forma de evitar que ela tropeçasse com ele e o descobrisse.

De repente, sentiu como água gelada caindo-lhe em cima... identificou seus sapatos atirados junto ao parapeito, onde na noite anterior Hermione havia se sentado... Deu-se um tapa na testa, lamentando sua torpeza; se Gina se voltasse e os via, decerto os reconheceria... ou não? Na realidade, Harry não sabia se as garotas se fixavam em coisas como os sapatos de seus amigos... Ao menos ele não poderia diferenciar os de ninguém que conhecesse, bom, talvez os de Hermione provavelmente, depois de tudo já os havia tirado tantas vezes...

Viu a garota observar seu sapato por uns segundos e, para seu desconcerto, ela sorriu e meneou a cabeça com languidez.

- Vamos, Harry. – chamou-lhe com seriedade. – Sei que está aqui... Hermione me disse.

Harry suspirou um pouco mais aliviado... Mas não baixou a guarda por completo, pois a dúvida o assaltou. Estaria a garota dizendo a verdade ou era outra de suas tantas armadilhas? E supondo que fosse certo, com que objetivo Hermione diria a Gina que Harry estava ali em cima? E por que ela ia vê-lo ali?

- Aqui estou, Gina... – disse-lhe em voz baixa e ela olhou em direção aonde provinha sua voz. Harry despojou-se de sua capa, não muito convencido da aparente honestidade da garota, e acrescentou: - De fato, eu já ia descendo. A que veio você aqui?

- Bom, certamente NÃO para ter um encontro romântico com você. – respondeu-lhe ela de muito mau-humor. – Creio que _disso_ você já teve suficiente com Hermione, e por toda a noite, me parece.

Harry sentiu sua cara arder de vergonha e irritação. A verdade das coisas era que não havia se acostumado ainda (e talvez nunca o fizesse) a que Gina e uns quantos mais soubessem, que Hermione e ele mantinham algo que era mais que uma amizade platônica. Pelo menos Ron nunca fazia menção disso, pensou Harry sufocado, mas em troca, Gina não se mordia a língua para fazê-lo. Estava a ponto de replicar-lhe algo nada educado, no tocante a que ela podia guardar seus comentários onde melhor se lhe acomodassem, quando ela aproximou-se dele e disse tranquilamente:

- A verdade é que me encontrei com Hermione muito cedo no Salão Comunal. Ela vinha descendo do dormitório e eu... bom, o ponto é que ela estava muito apressada para ir à biblioteca e me pediu, por favor, que viesse para comprovar que você não teria ficado adormecido e esquecesse de seu castigo com Snape. Além do mais, eu...

- Snape! – Harry a interrompeu, sentindo seu coração encolher-se de apreensão. De verdade, o havia esquecido. Seria tão tarde? – Então... que horas são, Gina?

- Bom, veja... – respondeu sarcástica - considerando que já terminou o café e todos se dirigiram para o estádio a fim de presenciar a Final de Quadribol, creio que são dez.

- De...? Diabo! Tenho que ir!

Encaminhou-se para seus sapatos e começou a calçá-los à toda velocidade; enquanto o fazia, ouviu que a garota limpava sua garganta e lhe dizia, muito circunspecta:

- Harry... antes que você vá, tenho que dizer-lhe que preciso falar com você sobre algo. Não agora, pois nem você e nem eu temos tempo. Mas espero que me conceda um minuto depois da partida.

Harry terminou de fazer os nós de seu calçado e, recompondo-se, fitou-a interrogante. Ela apenas agregou:

- É muito importante. De verdade.

O rapaz assentiu com um gesto e então correu para a porta, mas justo antes de atravessá-la, algo o fez parar e girar seu corpo para a ruiva, cuja figura recortada contra a luz matutina parecia tão encurvada e derrotada que dava pena. Harry teria querido poder dizer algo que a consolasse, alguma forma de pedir perdão por ser ele o causador indireto do término de sua relação com Malfoy... mas como sempre, esse tipo de coisas não encontrava saída digna da garganta do garoto.

- Obrigado, Gina... – atinou murmurar somente. – E que bom que você decidiu jogar. A verdade é que o time precisa de você. Agora mais que nunca.

Gina moveu sua cabeça em um gesto negativo, ao tempo em que fazia um gesto depreciativo com a boca.

- Não me agradeça, Harry. E não aplauda a si mesmo, porque não o faço nem por você e nem pelo time. É algo... mais bem... como um _desafio pessoal._ – sussurrou, e seu olhar perdeu-se nas nuvens da formosa manhã.

Harry não tinha idéia do que ela falava, nem tampouco dispunha de tempo para averigua-lo, então, de qualquer modo agradeceu em seu foro íntimo que a garota houvesse mudado de opinião e, desejando-lhe sorte, saiu disparado rumo às masmorras para seu nada promissor castigo com Snape.

Claro que era um longo caminho a percorrer, e durante todas as escadarias que desceu a toda pressa, por certo já livres de alunos, teve tempo de sobra para dar-se conta das palavras mencionadas pela ruiva. Tristemente, perguntou-se que tipo de tarefa ou investigação tanto Hermione urgiria realizar, para chegar ao ponto de deixa-lo sozinho na Torre e partir cedo rumo à biblioteca. Além do mais, esse não era qualquer dia. Era sua última manhã... pois ambos sabiam que o momento de tomar a poção era iminente a cada minuto que passava.

Tratando de não sentir-se muito ofendido pela atitude de sua namorada, não pode deixar de pensar nela por todo o trajeto. Tanto, que nem sequer preocupou-se com o fato de que ele estava a ponto de apresentar-se perante seu aborrecido professor, com o uniforme completamente amassado, mais despenteado que de costume, e sem ter tomado o café da manhã.

Quando o garoto entrou na masmorra de Snape, os ácidos comentários do amargurado professor às custas do descuido e maus costumes do rapaz, não tardaram em se fazer presentes; somados às desagradáveis insinuações sobre sua lamentável perda de capacidade para distinguir os dias da semana, pois curiosamente no sábado não se usava o uniforme como Harry estava fazendo nesse momento.

Tentando não lhe fazer caso, Harry teve que morder a língua uma infinidade de vezes para não responder suas provocações e sair dali com um castigo maior; o que foi difícil, já que, além dos insuportáveis insultos à sua própria pessoa, dirigidos pelo cáustico senhor, teve que engolir completinhos os escárnios humilhantes que Snape dedicou-se a fazer à memória de Sirius e Tiago.

Porque, para a enorme chateação de Harry, seu castigo consistia em reescrever umas horrendas notas de Filch, elaboradas para servirem de arquivo de alunos _infratores_ e seus _terríveis delitos_ cometidos, as quais se desmanchavam de velhas e algumas estavam roídas pelos ratos.

E claro que Snape não pôde deixar passar a ocasião de torturar Harry, colocando-o para que iniciasse a tediosa tarefa exatamente com uma caixa, onde figuravam registros de seu pai e amigos, travessuras sem transcendência realizadas por eles e classificadas pelo já então ressentido zelador da escola.

As horas passaram-se lentas e longas, elásticas como gomas de mascar... Harry transcrevia nomes, feitiços e castigos de maneira quase mecânica, sem que estes adquirissem nenhum sentido para ele, pois sua mente estava muito longe, muitos andares mais acima no castelo.

_Onde estará Hermione?,_ perguntou-se suspiroso; o quanto já sentia sua falta... Não foi nada difícil deixar rolar sua mente e visualiza-la na biblioteca, sentada diante de uma pilha de livros complexos e impossíveis de ler (ao menos para Harry), com seu característico semblante de concentração e uma pena entre os dentes. Não pode evitar rir um pouco ante a recordação de sua namorada, e Snape olhou-o como se não tivesse dúvida alguma de que agora sim ele havia ficado louco.

Embora pudesse ser que ela já estivesse no estádio, com todos os demais. Apoiando Rony e Gina, que jogavam contra Corvinal... uma pontada de inquietude e frustração o sacudiu agora. O que teria dado para jogar essa final e ter pego o pomo para presenteá-lo a Hermione, pois essa teria sido a primeira partida em que teria jogado como namorado dela. Mas tudo havia saído mal e agora ele estava enclausurado com Snape em sua masmorra, escrevendo inúteis arquivos, ao invés de voar em sua vassoura...

Umas fortes batidas na porta o tiraram de sua concentração e, erguendo a vista do pergaminho, viu como Snape, com seu habitual rosto de 'o-mundo-inteiro-não-me-merece', encaminhava-se para abri-la. Era Luna que, sorrindo languidamente e com o cabelo mais revolto que nunca, saudou o carrancudo professor com um nada cortês levantamento de sobrancelhas. Harry teve que agüentar bufar de riso, ao olhar a enormidade dos olhos de Snape, o qual aparentemente não podia acreditar em tamanha indolência da parte de uma aluna.

- Bom dia... – disse Luna, como se falasse com qualquer filho de vizinho. – A professora McGonagall me mandou por causa da poção de Rony.

- Faça o favor de chamar-me senhor... ou professor. Embora lhe custe mais trabalho, Lovegood. – cuspiu venenosamente Snape.

- A verdade é que sim, dá mais trabalho... senhor. – respondeu Luna, enquanto brincava descaradamente com as tampas de garrafa que pendiam de seu colar. – Você não ouviu falar da economia de energia mágica mediante o menor uso possível de palavras, nas conversas da vida diária?... Não? Pois que estranho, sendo você um professor, já que essa é uma teoria comprovadíssima; a revista de meu pai constatou através de umas pesquisas certeiras, que quanto menos tagarela for o bruxo ou a bruxa, maior é seu poder mágico à hora de precisá-lo. E é por isso que eu evito fadigar MINHA energia, encurtando MINHAS frases, evitando palavras sem importância nem necessidade, com neste caso... senhor.

Nesse ponto, Harry teve que esconder sua cara atrás das grandes caixas de arquivo, pois era notória a fúria contida de Snape ao ter que escutar soberanas tolices, e o que menos desejava era que este descobrisse o quão divertido Harry estava achando.

O professor deixou a garota falando sozinha na soleira da porta, enquanto se dirigia à grandes passadas para sua mesa e tirava de uma caixa duas garrafas, as quais Harry reconheceu de imediato: uma delas era a poção Purificadora de Sentimentos e a outra continha um pouco de pó de chifre excedente... seu estômago encolheu-se dolorosamente ao pensar quem era a verdadeira necessitada dessa poção.

- ... além do mais... – continuava Luna tagarelando, sem que lhe importasse que Snape estivesse lhe dando as costas – estou quase convencida de que para vocês, adultos, já é bastante repugnante o fato de serem pessoas mais velhas, para que uma outra de jovem vida os esteja lembrando a cada instante disso, ao chamá-los "senhor"... senhor.

Snape quase voou para ela de novo, aparentemente farto de seu refrão. E, sem dizer uma palavra, depositou-lhe as garrafinhas nas mãos e tirou-a aos empurrões da masmorra, fechando a porta com desespero.

Harry teve que morder os lábios com a finalidade de não soltar uma gargalhada, quando escutou Luna bater de novo. Regozijado, viu que Snape suspirava com profundidade, como que tomando coragem, e abrir outra vez... e efetivamente, continuava sendo Luna atrás da porta.

- DIGA-ME... senhorita Lovegood? – soltou Snape, com voz além-túmulo.

- Apenas queria dizer: obrigado, senhor. Você foi muito amável, senhor. Sua ajuda foi incalculável, senhor. E, por favor, não diga à professora McGonagall que eu disse a você que foi ela quem me sugeriu que o agradecesse com estas palavras, já que a mim não parecia que sua ajuda fosse tanta, e mais ainda porque parece que você fez a poção de muito má vontade, quase obrigado por...

Desta vez, Snape bateu a porta com todas as suas forças, silenciando a impertinente garota por fim. Harry estava vermelho e suado devido a vontade que tinha de rir, enquanto se questionava como Luna saía impune da fúria de Snape e se salvava dele retirar pontos de sua Casa. _Deve ter nascido com sorte ou algo assim_, pensou. Fez a anotação mental de estar próximo de sua amiga quando esta tivesse que dirigir-se ao amargurado professor... era um espetáculo que não tinha preço, sem dúvida alguma.

Impaciente para sair dali, Harry se remexia em sua incômoda cadeira, ao tempo em que Snape massageava as têmporas com o dedo indicador de cada mão... talvez estivesse bastante cansado e farto... e então, talvez o deixasse ir logo...

- É tão óbvio... Me refiro a que seja inegável o fato de que esta aluna pertença ao seleto grupo das amizades do _Escolhido_. Depois de tudo, ela reúne todas as características de você mesmo. Não, Potter? Bastante simplória e um cérebro disfuncional. – ciciou Snape, com crueldade. – Desfrutou suficiente dos atos de sua incisiva e inteligente amiga? – perguntou-lhe provocativamente.

Harry ergueu os olhos para o professor, que logo já estava exatamente a seu lado disposto, à todas as claras, a descontar todo seu ódio contra ele. Acreditando que não sobreviveria o amanhã se respondia ao seu desafio, o rapaz decidiu seguir a corrente e fazer-se de tolo, como estratégia evasiva. De modo que, e ainda contendo a risada, respondeu-lhe:

- Não... senhor. Como pode pensar isso, senhor? De modo algum, senhor... Eu o respeito muito para fazer isso... senhor.

Snape fulminou Harry com o melhor olhar de aborrecimento que tinha em seu repertório de olhares desagradáveis (que eram muitos, em realidade), e sussurrou-lhe azedamente.

- Vá embora, Potter... e rápido, antes que me arrependa.

Não teve que repetir. Em menos de um segundo, Harry estava fora da escura e malcheirosa sala, correndo como condenado para as escadarias. Não tinha idéia do que Luna faria com a poção, mas achava ter ouvido por Hermione que a professora a descartaria devido à sua negativa em tomá-la. Mas esse já não era o caso, pois Harry estava seguro de que a garota aceitara que não parecia haver melhor caminho, exceto o de beber a poção, apesar de tudo o que implicava.

De forma que Harry rogou para alcançar Luna, antes que entregasse as garrafas a McGonagall e fosse tarde... Para sua sorte, a garota, que não parecia ter nenhuma pressa, caminhava com lentidão por um corredor, cantarolando com suavidade uma melodia pegajosa que falava de não viajar em arco-íris, mas sim em nuvens de algodão.

- Luna!

- Ah, Harry... olá. – a garota se deteve para esperá-lo e fitou-o com um sorriso. – Você estava na aula particular com Snape? Por isso veste o seu uniforme no fim de semana?

- Hã? – Harry parou ofegante junto à ela. Havia esquecido outra vez que ainda portava sua amassada túnica, e, sem dar importância a isso, pediu à sua amiga: - Luna, por favor, diga-me. O que a professora McGonagall disse que você fizesse com a poção?

- Ah, sim! Muito certo... agora que você me lembra. – a garota tirou as garrafas de ambos os bolsos de sua calça pescador de algodão, e ofereceu-as a Harry enquanto lhe dizia: - Pegue. McGonagall me disse que eram para você, que você saberia o que fazer com elas.

Harry suspirou profundamente e, como se tocasse em ouro puro, aceitou de sua amiga ambas as garrafinhas, uma com a conhecida poção transparente e outra ainda com um pouco de pó do chifre daquele infame unicórnio, que tantas dores de cabeça lhe havia causado.

- Obrigado, Luna. Por tudo... Bem! Creio que agora irei à Torre da Grifinória para inteirar-me de quem ganhou a partida. Você não sabe? Ou sim?

- A verdade é que não... passei toda a manhã pelas estufas, entre as flores. E isso de que haja um ganhador não é algo que me interessa muito, sabe? – respondeu sonhadoramente. – O que eu gosto das partidas de Quadribol não é quem ganhe ou perca, isso me parece irrelevante... o que me chama a atenção é a maneira genial como vocês conseguem manter-se a salvo em suas vassouras e, sinceramente, às vezes fazem umas piruetas bastante engraçadas com o propósito de não cair. Especialmente Rony merece as palmas.

Harry riu ante a franqueza de sua amiga e, ocorrendo-lhe de repente, disse à ela:

- Tenho uma idéia, Luna! Por que você não vem comigo ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória? Não creio que ninguém se importe, você é amiga de todos... Assim verá Rony, e se ganhamos... então você festejará conosco, e se perdemos, então...

Pensou em dizer "você consolará Rony", mas achou que isso era muito inoportuno e decidiu melhor não terminar a frase. Luna pareceu gostar da idéia e, concordando, encaminhou-se junto a Harry escadas acima para a Torre da Casa dos valentes leões de Grifinória.

O garoto sentia que a cada passo que dava, se fazia um nó mais apertado no estômago. Tal era a ansiedade de saber se seus amigos haviam conseguido. Seria possível que teriam ganhado a Copa de novo? E outra vez sem a participação de Harry, como a do ano passado?

Sem dúvida isso ficou resolvido quando abriram o quadro, pois uns gritos ensurdecedores de vitória os receberam... alguns braços puxaram Harry para dentro, onde tudo era festa e algazarra. Aparentemente, ninguém reparou em Luna, pois todos voltaram sua alegria ao capitão do time, falando-lhe muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo sobre o resultado da partida. Discreta e sorridente, Luna entrou atrás de Harry, admirando pela primeira vez a confortável sala comum de seus amigos Grifinórios.

Harry divisou entre a multidão a cabeleira vermelha de Rony, o qual vinha saltando e portando em suas mãos a taça de Quadribol, que novamente ganharam a pulso. Vinha feliz e, ao ver Harry, gritou-lhe, sobressaindo-se dentre os demais:

- Ganhamos, Harry! GANHAMOS!

Chegou ante seu amigo, o qual recebeu do ruivo a taça e sorriu-lhe mais animado. Estava para perguntar-lhe por Hermione, já que não a via por nenhum lado, quando Rony reparou em Luna, a qual, cautelosa, esperava detrás de Harry.

O rosto do garoto Weasley pareceu iluminar-se ao descobri-la, e seu sorriso se alargou muito, muito mais. Dando-se conta do motivo da alegria de seu amigo, Harry saiu do meio e explicou:

- Encontrei Luna no caminho e me pareceu boa idéia convi...

Pela segunda vez, não pode terminar uma frase, já que Rony passou a seu lado ignorando-o e deixando a taça esquecida em suas mãos. Encaminhou-se para Luna e, em menos de três passos enormes, parou junto à ela. Então a garota lhe disse em voz baixa:

- Que linda taça que você ganhou, Rony... Ficará muito bonita na sala de McGonagall... creio.

Sem entender nada, Rony parecia lutar formidavelmente contra a tentação de tomá-la em seus braços, pois titubeava levantando as mãos e voltando a abaixá-las. Fez isso várias vezes... e foi um fato que não passou despercebido nem para Harry nem para Luna. A garota loira, sorrindo, e ao que parecia decidida a ajudar o ruivo a vencer as distâncias, adiantou-se para Rony e, jogando as mãos em seu pescoço, murmurou-lhe:

- Felicidades... você é meu jogador de Quadribol favorito, Rony. O mais engraçado para não cair de sua vassoura.

Isto pareceu derrubar por completo toda a reserva do ruivo, o qual, com um gesto decidido, levantou também suas mãos... tomando quase com timidez a estreita cintura de Luna e fechando com os olhos com força, baixou seu ruborizado rosto e beijou-a com profundidade nos lábios.

Luna pareceu surpreender-se um momento, assim como Harry, que observava aturdido, porém comprazido, o atrevimento de seu amigo. Viu que Luna fechou seus olhos também, com muito mais suavidade que Rony, por certo... e então todos os Grifinórios ao redor pareceram emudecer ante isso e dedicaram-se a observar o apaixonado beijo, que sua estrela do time trocava com Lunática Lovegood da Corvinal; Harry na primeira fila, com a boca aberta de incredulidade.

- Bom... tenho que dizer que isso me alegra. – disse Gina, com voz suave exatamente a seu lado. – Luna sempre gostou de mim para cunhada. Já me parecia que o meu lento irmãozinho nunca se atreveria a dizer-lhe nada.

Harry deixou de admirar o encontro de Rony com o amor para voltar-se para Gina, que efetivamente aparentava em seu rosto uma vaga felicidade ao ver sua melhor amigo junto ao seu teimoso irmão.

- Eu também gosto da idéia... – murmurou Harry sorrindo. – Creio que fazem um bom casal. E sinceramente, não acredito que haja no mundo ninguém que admire Rony mais que Luna. Ela é sua fã número um, estou seguro disso.

Todos os presentes começaram a sair de seu estupor inicial, e os gritos e assobios não se fizeram esperar. E, por fim, as bocas de Rony e Luna se separaram com lentidão, como se lhes custasse trabalho finalizar algo grandioso que recém acabavam de descobrir. Rony olhou para Harry e Gina, os quais lhe presentearam seus melhores sorrisos de "Bem feito, Rony!", e, tomando Luna pela mão, saíram os dois pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Rony ia tão vermelho que parecia caldeira a ponto de explodir.

Sentindo por seu amigo uma inveja da boa, por ele estar nesse momento com seu par, Harry recordou Hermione e perguntou a Gina por ela.

- Continua na biblioteca, creio... não a vi no estádio, por isso o suponho. Mas, Harry, antes que você vá buscá-la... poderíamos falar um momento? É sobre o que mencionei na Torre. Lembra?

Harry havia esquecido, com tantas coisas com que preocupar-se... Percebeu as garrafinhas nos bolsos de sua maltratada túnica e, sabendo com certeza que não havia nada mais importante nesse momento, que o terrível fato de que Hermione teria que beber a poção, ainda assim decidiu dar tempo à garota de dizer o que para ela, em aparência, era tão vital. Gina convidou-o a sair para o corredor a fim de poder falar a sós, e Harry, um pouco dubitativo que fosse uma boa decisão, deixou a tão desejada taça de Quadribol sobre a prateleira da chaminé e seguiu-a.

Já fora e longe da multidão, a garota entristeceu mais seu semblante e parecia ter ficado muda de repente, abria e fechava sua boca, como se não encontrasse as palavras corretas. Passaram-se os segundos e Harry decidiu perguntar-lhe sobre a partida, com o fim de oferecer-lhe confiança.

- Suponho que você pegou o pomo no jogo, não é? Eu teria gostado de ver a cara de Cho quando você ganhou, quase posso jurar que ela se pôs a chorar ou a...

- Harry. – ela o cortou de forma brusca. Seu rosto era uma careta de sofrimento e preocupação. – Você tem que deixar Hermione.

Harry, que estava com a boca aberta, pensou por um momento que a garota brincava... mas no instante seguinte, acreditou-se convencido de que tudo isso era um novo ardil, para afundar a já por si só cambaleante relação que ele tinha com Hermione.

- Como disse? – questionou-lhe em um tom tão gélido, que não cabia lugar a dúvidas que o garoto começava a incomodar-se.

Gina não pareceu coibir-se com a pergunta receosa que Harry lhe soltou, e com uma simplicidade que gelou o sangue do garoto, assegurou-lhe:

- Ela está em _um grande perigo_ por sua culpa, Potter. Como não puderam separá-la de você, agora a missão é matá-la... fazê-la desaparecer. Está fichada pelos Comensais, Harry. _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ a quer morta.

- Você mente... diga-me que você mente, Gina, por favor. – suplicou-lhe Harry com a alma em um fio; aquilo não podia ser. Somente imagina-lo...

- E sabe o que é pior? – perguntou a ruiva, com os olhos nublados de lágrimas e seu rosto contorcido de angústia.

Harry não podia imaginar algo pior, de fato ainda não se permitia crer naquilo que a garota estava lhe dizendo... negou aterrorizado com sua cabeça, ao tempo em que a garota lhe murmurava morta de medo:

- O pior é que... que assinalaram a missão de _elimina-la_ a Draco.

Harry fechou os olhos ligeiramente; não era consciente de mais nada, continuava negando com sua cabeça, negando-se a acreditar naquilo. Sofreu um forte e repentino enjôo, como se houvessem lhe jogado na rede de flu... _Uma brincadeira, uma armadilha. ALGO, O QUE SEJA! Mas a verdade não é... não PODE ser._

- GINA! – gritou-lhe, sobressaltando a garota pela primeira vez. – DIGA-ME A VERDADE, POR MERLIN! Não brinque com coisas assim!

- Se eu lhe digo é porque sim, essa é a verdade, Harry! O próprio Draco me contou!

- Quando? Quero dizer, quando ele disse a você? DIGA-ME, maldita seja!

- Ontem a noite, Harry! Se você se acalma, eu explicarei...

- Se me acalmo? – espetou atordoado. – Fala sério? Está me confessando que Voldemort quer Hermione morta e ME PEDE QUE ME ACALME?

- CALE-SE, homem! Deixe-me falar... Ontem a noite me encontrei com Draco... Não me olhe assim, Harry. Não voltamos, foi apenas... algo assim, como uma despedida. Ele me convidou, estava desesperado para falar comigo... mas, bom, ao final me confessou. Você sabe que a mãe dele o visitou enquanto esteve na enfermaria, convalescente das feridas que você lhe fez?

Harry negou de novo, em um gesto mudo.

- Pois isso mesmo. Ela o visitou e lhe disse. Que seu senhor está furioso, que havia se inteirado que você tem namorada e está apaixonado – ante o olhar interrogante do rapaz, ela agregou: - Não estou muito segura de como, parece que algum outro filho de Comensais os viu, a você e ela, no Salão Principal em seu glorioso papel de _somos-namorados-e-não-nos-importa-nada,_ e foi muito rápido... A fofoca chegou aos ouvidos de quem não devia, e ele está como energúmeno, já que Draco falhou em sua missão. Então, revelaram o fato, e agora que todos sabem _quem_ é o objeto de seu amor, Harry... ela se converteu no objetivo dele.

- Em seu objetivo? – repetiu Harry, em um gemido. Por Merlin. Em que maldito problema metera Hermione, por causa de sua imprudência?

- Sim... – continuou Gina, não menos aterrorizada que ele. - E _o-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado _já não se conforma com bagatelas como "separa-lo" de sua namorada com armadilhas e boicotes, como Draco havia pretendido. Ele quer que a matem. E se Draco não o fizer, o matarão e então qualquer outro Comensal continuará com o trabalho, Harry.

Neste ponto, Gina se calou, talvez porque teria terminado de falar o que tinha que ser dito, ou talvez porque acreditou que Harry cairia desfalecido no chão ante a impressão e o medo. Harry não podia assegurar, mas quase podia jurar que estaria tão pálido quanto um fantasma, pois sentia seu rosto e mãos gelados, como se o sangue lhe houvesse deixado de circular... Centenas de pensamentos, idéias e insultos circulavam em seu cérebro de forma atropelada, sobrepondo-se uns aos outros, e impedindo-o de pensar com clareza.

- Você tem que fazer algo, Harry! – exigiu Gina de repente, tirando-o um pouco de seu embotamento.

- MAS O QUE POSSO FAZER? Diga-me você!

- Eu não sei!... Você pode fazer todos acreditarem que entre ela e você não houve nada, que não a ama, que... ela não é valiosa para você. ALGO, O QUE SEJA! Maldito seja, Harry! Sem se propor, você foi a perdição de Draco e a de Hermione!... Obviamente, ele não poderá mata-la e então o morto será ele... Demônios!

- Oh, senhorita, quanto sinto por prejudicar seu amorzinho! Então, o único que a continua preocupando é essa traidora doninha? – perguntou Harry, repentinamente colérico. – Acaso não se importa que ele machuque Hermione?

- Pois sim, me importaria se o acreditasse capaz de fazê-lo, Harry, mas eu sei que ele não o fará! – respondeu-lhe a ruiva, na realidade não muito convencida. E depois murmurou bem devagar: - Ele não é um assassino... não pode sê-lo. Não pode...

- Gina, por Merlin! – exclamou Harry desesperado. – Você está cegada pelo amor insano que tem por ele! Mas eu lhe digo uma só coisa: se _esse estúpido _se atreve a tocar em Hermione... se se atrever... Por Merlin, se lhe tocar um só fio de cabelo... o matarei, Gina, o matarei com minhas mãos... Eu lhe juro que o farei. A ele ou a quem se atreva a fazer qualquer coisa contra ela.

A garota Weasley quedou-se muda e duas enormes lágrimas resvalaram, com rapidez assombrosa por suas sardentas bochechas. Olhou para Harry como se sua última esperança houvesse morrido com a frase que ele acabava de mencionar. Respirava entrecortadamente, igual ao rapaz... e por um par de minutos nenhum dos dois disse nada. Apenas se olhavam nos olhos, como se tanto um como o outro desejassem que alguém saísse de algum lugar escondido e dissesse: "Acorda! Foi só um horrível pesadelo..."

Mas não. Era real. Para horror de ambos, isso era espantosamente real.

**

* * *

**

Harry esteve por mais de meia hora do lado de fora da biblioteca, tentando recompor seu macilento rosto, antes de entrar para procurá-la. Rogou a todos os seus deuses conhecidos e por conhecer, que a garota não se estranhasse com algo e lhe questionasse... mas é que isso era tão impossível quanto pedir abóboras ao Salgueiro Lutador e Harry sabia bem. Hermione o conhecia talvez mais que ele mesmo, e decerto adivinharia que algo não ia bem. _"Algo não vai bem, não é, Harry?"_, podia ouvi-la perguntar...

Mas, bom, sempre restava o recurso da mentira piedosa. Resumindo, ela hoje tomaria sua poção e esqueceria tantas coisas, que o fato de ver Harry preocupado se converteria em uma de suas tantas recordações descartadas. Harry ainda não sabia o que faria a respeito da condenação de morte que pesava sobre sua namorada, mas teria tempo de pensar nisso depois...

Contando até três, suspirou e entrou a passos cambaleantes no silencioso recinto bibliotecário. Buscou a garota com o olhar, entre as múltiplas mesas de estudo, todas desocupadas, e a encontrou sentada na que estava mais afastada da porta. Curiosamente, Hermione não estava como a imaginara de manhã, rodeada de gigantescas montanhas de livros raros e antigos... Surpreendeu-se de vê-la tão somente escrevendo: tinha diante dela unicamente um longo pedaço de pergaminho, sua tinta e sua pena. E escrevia com afinco, como se fosse um exame particularmente difícil e importante.

O rapaz caminhou até ela, aparentando uma segurança que em nada sentia. Plantou-se a seu lado e chamou-a.

- Hermione... – deu-se conta que sua voz soava embargada de dor e se prometeu recompô-la, para que tentasse parecer mais animada. – Olá... Acaso não pensa descer para comer?

Para sua surpresa, a garota enrolou o pergaminho ainda antes de olhá-lo ou saúda-lo, como se não quisesse que ele lesse o que estivera escrevendo.

- Harry! Olá... – saudou nervosa, ao tempo em que se levantava de sua cadeira e dobrava o papel para metê-lo no bolso traseiro de seu jeans. Ela tivera tempo de tomar banho e trocar-se pela manhã, pensava Harry ao vê-la com outras roupas e com a aparência fresca de quem desfrutou de um banho matutino, enquanto Hermione continuava seu trêmulo monólogo: - Já é hora de comer? Mesmo? Como voa o tempo, honestamente. Você está bem, Harry? Oh, Merlin. Me perdoa por deixa-lo sozinho na Torre? É que você estava tão lindo adormecido, que não pude... mas espero que você não tenha se levantado muito tarde... Gina o avisou? Como foi em seu castigo com Snape? Sabe quem ganhou a partida?

- Hermione, chega! – Harry calou-a suavemente, tomando-a pelas bochechas e olhando-a enternecido. A garota guardou silêncio e apenas olhou-o também, com todo o pavor de quem sabe que lhe espera um gole amargo encerrado em seus olhos canela. – Não se preocupe, Hermione, tudo saíra bem. Eu estarei com você todo o tempo, prometo. E quando você acordar... tudo será novo... Será emocionante, você verá.

- Harry... – sussurrou ela devagar, quase como um suspiro. – Pode me prometer que não me deixará?

- Eu prometo, amor.

- Que me ajudará a lembrar de tudo o que vivemos?

- Como poderia não fazê-lo, depois do trabalho que me custou estar a seu lado?

Então, rogando que ela não percebesse que ele não fizera a última promessa, Harry experimentou uma estratégia para distrair a atenção: beijou-a. Com um beijo triste e lento, com sabor de fel e medo.

Afastaram-se um do outro e saíram da biblioteca de mãos dadas; uma comida quente era boa idéia nesse momento, pois nenhum dos dois havia tomado o café da manhã. E depois disso, tentando ambos ser valentes, Harry para ela e Hermione para ele, sairiam e enfrentariam cara a cara seu destino, por mais cruel e doloroso que este pretendesse ser.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Só duas coisas (nada relevantes): 1) Luna é simplesmente foda, ahauahauahua! 2) Rony e Luna são tão... 'cutes'! ;-)

Pergunta: O que Hermione estaria escrevendo a manhã inteira em seu pergaminho? Dou um biscoito scooby para quem acertar. ;-)

Bueno, não vou replicar suas reviews (novamente) porque estou pura e simplesmente exausta. Mas saibam que eu adorei, amei e venerei seus comentários, assim como amo, adoro, cheiro, mordo e estupro todos vocês. ;-) Também tenho certeza que, com exceção das mordidas e cenas 'comprometedoras', a Julie também sente o mesmo por vocês. ;-D

Em nome dela e em meu próprio, deixo aquele "muito, muito obrigado mesmo" a todos vocês, amigos leitores, e um beijundão aos review-sadores de plantão **Hiorrana, edilma, Valson**, e **Bárbara Jane Potter **(Eu sei o que é ser vestibulanda, visse? Ainda me lembro desse tempo... Portanto, poupe a energia com desculpas-sem-razão-de-ser e me traga a boa notícia de que passou no vestibular. ;-))

Hasta!

P.S.: Ah sim! Como sempre, a tradução não foi revisada. ;-)

**Inna**


	31. Objetos com Memória e Voz Própria

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Objetos com memória e voz própria**

**----------oOo----------**

_In the shades of hope, in love memory_

(Nas máscaras da esperança, na memória do amor)_  
_

_thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

(Embora o seu sorriso tenha ido, nunca estaremos separados)_  
_

_In our hearts we can hear the love melody_

(Em nossos coraçőes podemos ouvir a melodia do amor)_  
_

_The future still shines, close to you._

(O futuro será brilhante, perto de você.)

"_Tsubasa", _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**----------oOo----------**

Depois da comida e quase sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione e Harry concordaram que ela tomaria a poção no quarto dele, pois a enfermaria estava totalmente descartada. Madame Pomfrey continuava acreditando que a poção era para Rony, de modo que McGonagall havia informado à enfermeira que o garoto a beberia no dormitório da Torre de Grifinória.

Ainda sem se colocar de acordo entre eles, Rony se despediu de Luna e acompanhou seus amigos ao Salão Comunal. Havia decidido montar guarda sob as escadas do dormitório dos rapazes, com o propósito de que o casal pudesse estar sozinho; embora, ao fim, isso não fosse tão necessário... Àquela hora da tarde e ainda sendo um dia de sábado, ninguém se enclausurava em seu quarto, tendo um clima tão espetacular para gozar nos jardins.

Então, tendo a oportunidade de estarem sozinhos os dois na recâmara, Harry passou a Hermione a garrafinha com sua poção, depois de indicar-lhe que seria melhor que se recostasse na própria cama do garoto.

Ele teve que reprimir a vontade de beija-la e fazê-la sua de novo, ao pensar que ainda lhes restava tempo... Nunca o fizeram em sua cama, e nesse momento a tentação de fazer se lhe apresentava quase irresistível. Especialmente ao saber que talvez nunca mais voltariam a ter semelhante oportunidade.

Tentando pensar em outras coisas para não ceder ao impulso de despi-la e fazer-lhe amor, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou que a garota ganhasse coragem. Hermione olhava-o apreensiva, com muito temor.

- Não me deixe, Harry. - suplicou-lhe.

- Por Merlin que não. Cuidarei de você sempre, eu o prometo.

E justo nesse instante, ele a descobriu fazendo algo curioso... ela levou uma mão para trás de seu próprio corpo, como que para assegurar-se que o papel que trazia no bolso estivesse bem resguardado e não caísse...

De um gole a bebeu... Fechou os olhos com força, e tremeu sem controle. Harry sabia perfeitamente o que sua garota estava padecendo e, sentindo-se terrivelmente impotente, apenas atentou-se a abraçá-la em um quase vão intento de reconfortá-la.

Durante uma hora ou mais, Harry a manteve em seu regaço... apertando-a com força quando ela estremecia de frio... Limpando a umidade de sua testa quando ela suava em meio ao intenso calor que vinha depois da gelada sensação... Sentindo-se comovido quando ela começou a balbuciar palavras sem sentido, chamando seu nome uma infinidade de vezes... falando de dementadores, Comensais, dragões e labirintos...

E, ao final, quando tudo cessou... quando o corpo da garota por fim deixou de sofrer e sua mente pode descansar, ela dormiu. E Harry a abraçou com mais força ainda, embora seus braços já lhe doessem de tanto fazê-lo.

- Te amo. – sussurrou sobre seu cabelo. - E jamais, jamais permitirei que a machuquem.

Então, e só então, se permitiu chorar; sentindo que se afogava em meio a espasmos incontroláveis de desespero e angústia reprimidas por tanto tempo.

**

* * *

**

Com os olhos inchados e avermelhados, desceu pelas escadas dos dormitórios dos rapazes com Hermione nos braços, carregando-a a duras penas, pois ela ia totalmente desmaiada de cansaço. Causou comoção entre seus companheiros Grifinórios que, angustiados, lhe perguntaram o que significava aquilo... Harry não soube o que responder, o único que desejava era desmoronar e chorar, além dos mais sentia que em breve não poderia suportar o peso morto da garota por muito mais tempo.

- Ela está bem, apenas dorme. - escutou Gina explicar a todos. - Estava doente e tomou uma poção, que como efeito secundário a fez perder a memória.

Olhou para a ruiva assombrado e ela lhe devolveu um olhar frio, como se lhe dissesse: "É melhor assim". Harry assentiu, muito cansado para pensar ou discutir. Ele lembrou que ela sabia da poção e seus efeitos, pois Malfoy a mantinha bem informada... Ou talvez a própria Hermione lhe confiou, ele não o sabia e já não importava...

A ruiva se colocou de pé e lhe disse:

- Leve-a para sua cama, eu guio você.

Subiu pela escadaria que levava ao dormitório das garotas, onde ele jamais havia posto um pé... Recordava que as escadas tinham um feitiço anti-garotos, mas nesse momento não se ativou... aquelas permaneceram intactas, permitindo-lhe subir com a garota a todo custo... Harry não soube se era por essa razão precisamente que pode subir, porque carregava Hermione... ou talvez porque Gina ia a seu lado. Harry sentiu um calafrio recorrer sua espinha dorsal ao tempo em que olhava ao redor e aspirava um aroma irreconhecível, mescla dos pertences das três garotas diferentes que ali costumavam pernoitar... A sensação de estar em um lugar proibido e desconhecido era-lhe extremamente familiar, já que a experimentara montões de vezes, desde as incursões às escondidas ao quarto de Dudley em sua infância, até a desastrosa intrusão no Departamento de Mistérios do ano anterior.

O sol do entardecer entrava em abundância no quente e sufocante quarto, iluminando com lampejos laranjas e rosados as três camas vazias do dormitório das garotas do sexto ano de Grifinória. Harry caminhou lentamente com Hermione sucumbida em seus braços, chegando até a cama que Gina lhe indicou com um movimento de mão. Da forma mais delicada que pode fazer, colocou a preciosa carga que sua namorada representava sobre seu leito, o qual pode distinguir como tal ao aproximar-se mais dele. O aroma de Hermione impregnava seus lençóis e cortinas... Harry jamais teria se confundido, teria reconhecido seu cheiro entre milhares de camas iguais.

Retirou-lhe o cabelo do rosto depois dela ter deitado de lado, sua mão tremeu ao sentir a suavidade de sua melena que, revolta, se esparramou livre sobre suas almofadas. A garota ainda dormia e muito profundamente, pois acabava de passar o pior momento depois de tomar a poção e era de se esperar que descansasse por um par de horas ao menos.

Gina tirou-lhe os sapatos, gesto que surpreendeu Harry mas pelo qual agradeceu infinitamente. Não deixava de assombrar-lhe a repentina amabilidade da ruiva... talvez a compreensão mostrada por Hermione a tivesse sacudido de alguma forma.

Harry afastou-se um passo da cama, suspirando com profusão. Estava feito, a missão estava cumprida... Por fim, a garota havia bebido sua poção. O rapaz deslizou seu olhar para o corpo de Hermione, admirando sua esbelta figura coberta por uma blusa leve de algodão e seus jeans tingidos... _Por Merlin, é tão bonita._ Perguntou-se se estaria cômoda assim ou requeria que a despissem... Descartou o pensamento de imediato, sorrindo com malícia. De onde vinha essa idéia? Se era ele quem a queria ver sem roupa, ainda teria que esperar muito mais.

Seus olhos se detiveram no volume que se formava no bolso traseiro de sua calça, e crendo que não estaria confortável com esse objeto estorvante, voltou a aproximar-se dele para

retira-lo de sua roupa. Ante o olhar curioso de Gina, o extraiu e viu que tão somente era um pergaminho dobrado, o bastante grande para incomodá-la e não deixa-la dormir a seu gosto. Deixou-o em um lado, na mesinha mais próxima dele.

E foi quando reparou nos pertences de Hermione que, esperando por sua dona, descansavam nos dois criados-mudos que estavam colocados junto a sua cama. Livros e mais livros... Uma vela, seguramente para ler de noite sem incomodar as demais. Molduras com fotografias: seus pais, ela mesma... Harry sorriu ante uma onde apareciam os três... Ela, Rony e ele, e de fundo o Três Vassouras. Então, Harry recordou a ocasião: um velho bruxo fotógrafo a havia tirado no pub, fazia mais de um ano. Harry a tinha pago e presenteado a sua amiga, e depois esquecido completamente dela. Na foto todos sorriam felizes e despreocupados. _Que tempos aqueles! Agora parece tão distante... _sua alegria daquele momento se devia a que celebravam o plano que acabavam de forjar para criar um grupo de estudo de Defesa conta as Artes das Trevas...

E justo ao lado desta fotografia, encontrava-se uma de Harry. Sozinho e montado em sua vassoura, sua velha _Nimbus 2000_.

Harry se impactou ante isso e pegou a moldura de madeira que resguardava uma imagem dele, a qual não lembrava que alguém houvesse capturado... Estava com seu uniforme de Quadribol, mas se via tão pequeno... De que ano seria?... Segundo, terceiro? Reconheceu o tipo de fotografia, era uma das que Colin Creevey fazia... Seu sorriso se fez maior. Então, Hermione de algum modo topou com uma dessas fotografias? Morria por saber o que ela havia dito a Colin para convencê-lo a dá-la de presente à ela.

- Harry – sussurrou Gina, tirando-o de suas cismas. - É hora. Vamos antes que ela acorde.

Harry olhou para a garota e assentiu em silêncio... com pesar, depositou sua própria foto em seu lugar, então pegou o pergaminho dobrado que um momento antes havia deixado. Observou-o dubitativo por um instante e decidiu leva-lo consigo para que não se perdesse; já teria oportunidade de devolve-lo a Hermione depois; decerto era algum apontamento, tarefa ou algo do estilo. Guardou-o em um bolso de sua túnica sem pensar muito no que fazia.

Pela última vez, olhou para Hermione. Desejou dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, mas se conteve... não podia arriscar-se que acordasse. Sentiu que o coração lhe saía pela boca e que sua respiração se tornava mais agitada e dolorosa. Permaneceu paralisado diante dela, incapaz de partir e sabendo que quando ela descesse mais tarde ao Salão Comunal, tudo seria diferente entre eles para sempre.

Uma mão de Gina o puxou pela sua túnica, apressando-o e trazendo-o à realidade.

- Se o que você quer é que ela nunca saiba sobre o assunto de vocês, é melhor que desçamos antes que o veja, Harry.

Harry olhou de novo para a ruiva Weasley, e murmurou a ponto do colapso emocional:

- Você também crê que isso é o melhor? Quero dizer. Ainda haverá maneira de que Voldemort acredite que Hermione nunca foi nada meu?

Viu Gina arrugar sua cara quando mencionou o nome do bruxo das trevas, autor da dor de ambos, e então lhe respondeu:

- Você tem alternativa?

Harry não lhe respondeu. Apenas abaixou sua cabeça e deu meia volta. Sentindo que deixava sua vida naquela cama onde ela dormia, dirigiu-se para a porta arrastando pesadamente os pés... Levando consigo o cheiro de Hermione cravado na pele e a dor de sua ausência enterrada na alma.**

* * *

**

Saiu da sala comum deixando seus amigos para trás; aqueles o olhavam apreensivos enquanto o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechou-se à suas costas, justo quando seu verde olhar encontrou-se com o azul de Rony. Harry acabava de falar com eles, lhes havia pedido, quase suplicado que o ajudassem a cumprir seu objetivo.

E, ao que parecia, eles compreenderam. O plano ficou pronto: quando Hermione despertasse, todos teriam que fingir diante dela que a memória perdida fora causada por um golpe na cabeça, nem uma palavra sobre a poção. Por um motivo que Harry não lhes

pode explicar, mas que todos aceitaram sem dar um pio; ninguém jamais contaria à garota que durante alguns meses ela e Harry foram namorados... A maioria entendeu, embora Harry não desse as razões disso, depois de tudo era assunto do casal e ele sabia o que fazia.

Foi mais difícil convencer Rony, já que Harry não teve oportunidade de falar com ele sobre a perda de memória de Hermione, e menos ainda da ameaça que se aproximava sobre a vida da garota; pois tudo acontecera tão rápido que não havia podido conversar a sós com seu amigo. Era bastante estranho que Gina estivesse melhor inteirada dessas coisas que seu irmão. Harry teria que procurar um tempo depois para colocá-lo a par...

No momento, tinha algo mais urgente que resolver.

Tirando coragem de sua tristeza, Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto de um bolso de sua túnica e o revisou. Já era quase hora do jantar, motivo pelo qual estava seguro de que teria que pescar Malfoy em algum lugar do castelo, fora de seu sombrio Salão Comunal... ele tinha que comer, como todo mundo. Buscou-o frenético por todo o pergaminho, mas não o viu em nenhum lugar..._ A Sala Precisa!_, pensou furioso. E de imediato para lá se dirigiu.

Chegou ante o muro desnudo e se deteve. Voltou a olhar o mapa, e Malfoy continuava sem aparecer nele. _Bem, então o maldito covarde continua aqui_, pensou. Esgotado, apoiou-se de costas na parede, exatamente ao lado de onde ele sabia que a porta aparecia... assim Malfoy não poderia vê-lo ao sair e o surpreenderia...

Não o vira desde a tarde no banheiro, quando se enfrentaram naquele duelo. Draco havia permanecido uns dias na enfermaria, e depois simplesmente não assistiu a nenhuma aula dessa semana... Harry sabia que Snape dera uma permissão firmada por ele aos professores de Malfoy, justificando suas faltas, porque "ainda não estava de todo recuperado de suas feridas".

Mas Harry sabia que isso não fazia mais que regalar-lhe o tempo livre para trabalhar em sua missão, a qual o rapaz de olhos verdes se propusera evitar a todo custo, mesmo que nisso se fosse sua vida.

Os minutos passaram um atrás o outro devagar, e Harry sentia que os sentimentos de inutilidade e amargura se transformavam em fortaleza e determinação... Nem bem fora na noite anterior que ele havia jurado a Hermione que não permitiria que nada lhe ferisse, que sempre estaria a seu lado para cuidar dela e que faria o melhor para ela... Crispou os punhos furioso, disposto a cumprir sua promessa a custa do que fosse.

_Antes morto a deixar que a toquem_, se dizia, pensando no autor intelectual desse pesadelo... _Você me tirou meus pais e Sirius... mas a minha Hermione você não levará, maldito assassino. Nem você, nem nenhum de seus rastejantes lacaios._

De repente, a porta apareceu e se abriu com lentidão, emitindo um leve rangido... Harry se comprimiu contra o muro, para evitar ser visto antes que Malfoy pusesse um pé fora do salão... Mas este apenas assomou a cabeça e olhou para o corredor do lado contrário onde Harry estava; de imediato, voltou-se para o outro lado e então o descobriu.

Draco abriu os olhos desmesuradamente e antes que pudesse entrar de novo no salão, Harry se jogou sobre o loiro e prendeu-o pelo pescoço. Puxou-o com violência para si e dando meia volta, o arremessou e o espatifou contra a parede do tapete dos trasgos dançantes, esmagando-o com seu próprio peso...

Às suas costas, a porta do salão se fechou sem que Harry tivesse tempo sequer de dar uma olhada e ver o que Malfoy estivera fazendo ali... Nesse momento de desesperada ansiedade, o único que queria era evitar a todo custo que o malévolo plano de Voldemort contra Hermione fosse levado a cabo.

Draco mal gemeu, segurou os pulsos de Harry com suas pálidas mãos em um inútil intento para que libertasse, pois literalmente Harry o estava asfixiando... O rapaz de olhos verdes usou um antebraço inteiro para oprimi-lo pelo pescoço, enquanto liberava sua outra mão e a usava para fuçar dentro da túnica do loiro, o qual já estava começando a se pôr de cor violeta pela ausência de oxigênio.

Então, o garoto reparou em uma delgada cicatriz que atravessava quase a totalidade da bochecha esquerda de Malfoy, e um calafrio o sacudiu ao dar-se conta que ele mesmo a havia provocado. Mas de imediato substituiu a compaixão pela amarga satisfação: _Então já não sou o único "cara rachada" do lugar, não é?_

Para surpresa e horror de Harry, o Sonserino começou a rir de modo maníaco... bom, se é que acaso se pode chamar de riso o que emitiu a duras penas, entre resfôlegos, meio sufocado como se encontrava pelo braço de Harry. Isto enfureceu ainda mais o garoto Grifinório, pois não entendia o que era que estava causando tanto graça a Malfoy.

- Então... - pelejou Draco, enquanto Harry continuava buscando frenético com uma mão entre suas roupas. - A Granger já não é suficiente para você? Veio fazer de mim agora o objeto de sua paixão?

Harry não lhe respondeu nada, apenas o olhava com um rancor gelado em seus olhos verdes, encontrando por fim o que sua mão buscava: a varinha de Draco.

Já com ela em seu poder, soltou o loiro e afastou-se um passo para trás, permitindo que o rapaz pudesse respirar com normalidade e recobrasse a sua cor leitosa habitual.

Draco inclinou-se um pouco para frente, enquanto se recuperava do ataque. Ergueu a vista e a cravou em Harry, do modo mais calculador e desprovido de emoção de que aquele tivesse memória.

- Agora você se dedica a roubar varinhas, maldita cria de trouxas? – resfolegou olhando-o com frieza.

- Preciso falar com você, víbora. – resmungou Harry, enquanto brincava, provocativo, com a varinha de Malfoy, batendo-a contra uma de suas palmas. – Terminando de conversar e se me deixar satisfeito, a devolverei.

Draco riu de novo, fazendo com que a nuca de Harry se eriçasse do ódio que lhe provocou. Ultimamente, o Sonserino era mais valente do que recordava... e talvez não fosse para menos. Harry sabia que depois de estar frente a frente com Voldemort, nada podia sair imune disso. No mundo não havia coisa pior.

- Que demônios você faz _desse _lado? – perguntou-lhe Harry gelidamente.

Malfoy fitou-o sem entender e deixou de rir. Harry continuou:

– Me refiro a que você deveria saber que _eles _não ganharão... a única coisa que conseguirá é que lhe convertam em assassino e terminará em Azkaban. Ou morto.

Fez uma pausa enquanto o loiro olhava-o sem expressão... finalmente, este lhe respondeu com desdém:

- E desde quando lhe importa o meu bem-estar, venerável _São Potter?_

- Você não me importa em absoluto, estúpido... Quero apenas que fique bem claro que eu não permitirei que você faça _isso _que lhe ordenaram... Será sobre meu cadáver, ou o seu. Então...

Uma gargalhada sacudiu Draco de novo, enquanto meneava a cabeça negativamente e se incorporava. Silenciou e aproximou-se de Harry, desafiante. Parou a um passo e disse-lhe quase a um palmo de seu rosto:

- Você deveria saber que de qualquer modo você e a Sangue Suja já estão mortos, Potter... como todos os que estão com Dumbledore. Aquele que quer sobreviver, deve estar do lado certo, sabe?... E eu _quero _sobreviver...

- Não se atreva a machucar Hermione, Malfoy! – gritou Harry de repente, perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava. – Você teria que imaginar que eu o mataria se chegar a tocá-la!

Draco ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas, fazendo um gesto depreciativo com seus lábios.

- Bem. Creio que terei que correr o risco...

Harry se enfureceu por sua insolência e não soube mais de autocontrole... jogou a varinha de Malfoy ao chão e desferiu contra o garoto loiro um soco no rosto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, e antes que pudesse se recuperar do golpe, Harry segurou-o pelas lapelas de sua elegante camisa e o sacudiu enquanto lhe dizia com voz gélida:

- Não, Malfoy... você não o fará. De fato, tenho uma idéia melhor. Você me ajudará. Dirá ao seu Senhor das Trevas e a todos seus companheiros que eu não tenho nada com Hermione. – nisso Draco abriu os olhos e olhou-o, arrogante. Harry continuou: - Você lhes comunicará que tudo foi um erro, que nunca fomos namorados e que ela não me interessa... Entende? Que eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém, ainda.

- E porque eu faria algo assim por você e por ela, imbecil? – murmurou Draco, indolente.

- Porque caso contrário, o levarei de imediato a Dumbledore e você lhe mostrará a linda tatuagem que tem em seu braço, o que decerto implicará em sua expulsão do colégio...

Repentinamente, Draco ruborizou e pareceu enfurecer-se tanto quanto Harry... segurou este pelos pulsos e obrigou-o a solta-lo, e então empurrou-o para longe de si.

- Você não entende nada, moleque estúpido! Você e ela já estão mortos, assim eu faça ou diga o que seja! De fato, qualquer que se aproxime de você corre perigo... Você será o culpado de tudo o que acontecer aos seus mentecaptos amigos! Eles os matarão a todos por sua causa, um a um!... Apenas espere e verá.

Draco parou na frente de um atordoado Harry, ambos respirando agitadamente… o rapaz de olhos verdes mudo, o que o loiro o havia dito de certa maneira já temia, mas ter escutado essa afirmação da boca de outro, a fazia ganhar uma força capaz de derruba-lo. _Eles os matarão a todos por minha causa... _Viu que Malfoy voltava seus olhos para sua varinha atirada ao chão, e então Harry reagiu:

- Mas você não o fará. – disse-lhe, em um tom que não era uma pergunta, senão uma afirmação. – Preciso saber que pelo menos dentro do castelo, ela estará a salvo.

- Claro, e desde quando me importa o que você precisa, Potter... VÁ AO DIABO! Por mim, você e ela podem apodrecer... Realmente, crê que me interessa? – e levantando mais a voz, lhe gritou: - E ainda MAIS depois do que você me fez no banheiro e me tirou A ÚNICA COISA BOA que eu tinha em minha vida?

Malfoy abaixou o rosto, como se se arrependesse de ter dito aquilo a Harry... mas este viu nessa pergunta uma leve esperança de convence-lo que passasse para o seu lado. Não porque lhe interessasse ter o maldito com eles, nem porque lhe preocupasse que não tivesse que se converter em um assassino por ordem de Voldemort, mas simplesmente porque esse parecia ser o único modo de evitar que ele ferisse Hermione...

- _Por Gina_, Malfoy… - lhe sussurrou, jogando sua última cartada, e o loiro fitou-o nos olhos, com algo que parecia tristeza e nostalgia. – Faça por ela. Eu sei que ela o ama, ela me disse... Se você passar para o nosso lado, então poderia...

- Não, não poderia! – Draco o interrompeu, aparentemente farto e cansado. Fazendo um notável esforço, suprimiu seu semblante triste e o converteu em uma careta de indiferença. – Você e essa menina são idiotas, você é muito cretino se acredita que eu sinto algo por ela! A mim me importam uma senhora lesma gelatinosa, você e ela e … todos!. Se de fato quer ajudar, deveria matar-se a si mesmo e assim nos poupa o trabalho, covarde!

Draco afastou-se de Harry, o qual, estupefato, viu-o ir embora sem fazer nem dizer nada... Malfoy abaixou-se para recolher sua varinha do chão, e então girou para o garoto Grifinório, com ela na mão. Harry olhou-o entornando os olhos, enquanto levava a mão ao lado de sua túnica onde sua própria varinha se encontrava. Mas Malfoy guardou a sua varinha, por sua vez, fazendo com que Harry baixasse a guarda um pouco.

Ambos garotos se olharam nos olhos por um longo tempo, e finalmente Draco começou a caminhar para trás, retirando-se do lugar... Harry ficara como que petrificado, sua última esperança havia se desvanecido com a atitude de Malfoy. Não entendia porque estava tão disposto a obedecer Voldemort, tanto que nem sequer Gina lhe importava. Ou talvez, seria verdade que a ruiva nunca lhe havia interessado. _Apenas a usou... _Sentiu pena de Gina, sem poder evitar.

- Devia saber que você era tão covarde que apenas lhe interessaria salvar seu pêlo. – resmungou Harry derrotado.

- Menos mal que já estamos nos entendendo, Potter… - lhe disse Draco, com um sorriso torcido. E então, retomando um olhar triste e vazio, lhe advertiu: - Mas lhe darei um conselho: é melhor que você não desgrude de seu lado.

Draco desapareceu atrás de uma esquina antes que Harry pudesse compreender de que diabos falar o a quem se referia... _Que não me desgrude de seu lado?_ De quem, de Hermione ou de Gina?

_Não se desgrude de seu lado._

- Excelente idéia, Malfoy. – disse Harry para si mesmo, enquanto afastava-se pelo lado contrário, caminhando decidido e com o corpo cheio de adrenalina. – Pela primeira vez, lhe dou a razão...**

* * *

**

A forma como caía preguiçosamente dentro do frasco, como se fosse flocos de neve, lembrava a Harry aqueles adornos trouxas que são um tipo de bolas de cristal com algum objeto lindo dentro, e uma neve artificial que cai cada vez que alguém lhe dá um giro.

Agitou pela última vez a garrafa de vidro, hipnotizado pela dança do pó prateado em seu interior... era tão pouco agora, em realidade quase nada. Surpreendeu-se com a honestidade de Snape, que não ficara com isso para si mesmo, o qual, Harry calculava, seria o bastante para uma colherada. _Decerto, tão pouca quantidade não lhe serve de nada_, pensou com amargura ao recordar o odiado professor, que sempre estava do lado de Malfoy.

Não estava muito seguro do que fazer com o excedente do pó; guarda-lo de recordação lhe parecia absurdo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pudesse ser que aquilo fosse a única coisa tangível de sua agora rota relação com Hermione, já que vê-lo lhe evocava a tarde em que obtiveram isso, aquele dia quando tudo começou... Na realidade, foi esse pó de chifre de unicórnio a substância que os uniu, embora agora os separava de novo.

De modo que, decidiu conserva-lo. Colocou o fraquinho em sua janela, pois gostava da forma como o pó brilhava com os lampejos do moribundo sol do entardecer. Lançando-lhe um último olhar triste, acabou de despir-se e foi tomar um banho, deixando sua túnica e uniforme sujos feitos uma trouxa no piso, de onde Dobby costumava recolher a roupa dos alunos Grifinórios durante a noite e leva-las para a lavanderia do colégio.

Ao retornar da ducha, topou com Rony no quarto. O ruivo parecia muito sério e, curiosamente, também estava abobado, contemplando o excedente do pó prateado. Ao aproximar-se Harry dele, seu amigo suspirou e disse:

- Por que não me contou que a poção apagaria a memória de Hermione? – e acrescentou, triste: - Parece que já está se fazendo costume ter segredos para comigo.

- Não, Rony... não é isso. – lhe disse Harry, cansado.

Tinha tanto sono e depressão que acreditava que se dormisse nesse instante, não despertaria em um mês ao menos. Terminando de secar o cabelo e procurando sua roupa para vestir-se e poder descer para jantar, explicou a Rony:

- O que ocorre é que não houve ocasião. Quando McGonagall me disse, você estava _meio fora de si_ devido a poção de amor de Luna, que você havia tomado... Depois, na enfermaria ela sempre estava conosco, não houve modo de estarmos a sós... Até hoje.

- Bem, entendo. – disse Rony, deixando-se cair em sua cama. – Mas o que não compreendo é o rolinho que Gina e você mantém a respeito de ocultar a verdade de Hermione... Por que vocês pediram a todos que, caso ela perguntasse, lhe dissessem que um balaço a havia golpeado na cabeça? E por que nos pediu que não contássemos à ela que você e ela são namorados?

- Éramos, Rony… - sussurrou Harry, acabando de vestir-se. – Já não somos mais.

- Mas, por que?! – exclamou o ruivo, desesperado por entender. – Ela ama você, com recordações ou sem elas, estou seguro. E você à ela! Ou é que... está acontecendo algo que eu não saiba?

Com um grande remorso, Harry se preparou para mentir. Não podia contar a Rony acerca da ameaça que pesava sobre sua amiga, porque saberia com certeza que ele trataria de matar Malfoy primeiro, antes de averiguar porque acontecia aquilo. Além do mais, como explicar a forma como Harry sabia sobre a missão do Sonserino, sem envolver Gina e sua relação com ele?

- Porque não podemos dize-lo assim, bruscamente… Ela se assustaria totalmente, não acha? Gina e eu consideramos que é melhor que eu a reconquiste aos poucos, para voltarmos a ser namorados... e talvez, depois de uns dias, lhe possa contar a verdade. – concluiu com amargura, desejando de coração que isso pudesse se tornar realidade.

- Bom, tem certa lógica. – disse Rony sorrindo. – Eu também morreria de susto se acordasse um dia e Luna me dissesse que fomos namorados por quatro meses e que até fizemos... – se pôs vermelho e desviou o olhar de Harry – ehe, esqueça.

- E a propósito, como vão você e Luna? Tiveram uma tarde boa, hã? – perguntou-lhe Harry curioso, sorrindo pela primeira vez. Realmente se alegrava de coração pela nova relação de seu melhor amigo. Era uma coisa boa em meio a tanta dor...

- Tudo bem. – murmurou o ruivo, encabulado, encaminhando-se para a porta do dormitório. Olhou para trás e sorriu para Harry ao dizer: - Acabo de descobrir que a menta é meu sabor favorito, mas não pergunte por que.

Quando os dois garotos desceram de seus quartos, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi procurar Hermione no Salão Comunal. Sendo quase a hora do jantar, já restavam poucos alunos festejando a vitória da manhã, e certamente Hermione ainda não estava ali. Harry não fazia idéia se ela acordaria até a manhã seguinte, e nisso estava pensando, quando viu-a descer as escadas.

Sua primeira reação foi sorrir-lhe, e assim o fez. Alegrava-lhe tanto vê-la sã e salva, e se jurou a si mesmo que se encarregaria de que ela estivesse sempre assim, ainda à custa de sua própria vida. Hermione vinha bastante sonolenta e com gesto de grande aflição, o qual não era para menos... pois a última coisa de que se recordaria seria uma noite de inverno e hoje estava despertando em uma de final de primavera.

- Harry! – lhe gritou muito angustiada quando os viu. Ambos rapazes trocaram olhares de apreensão, e Harry lembrou que ela ainda estava chateada com Rony naquela noite da enfermaria. Por isso, não lhe dirigia a palavra nessa noite, pensando que sua briga ainda continuava.

Hermione terminou de descer as escadas e caminhou titubeante para eles. Olhava os resquícios de uma aparente festa espalhados por toda a sala comum, e todos vestindo roupas leves e seu gesto se retorceu mais: - Por Merlin… O que se passou aqui? De que me perdi?

- Hermione… - lhe disse Harry, tentando soar tranqüilizador e resistindo ao impulso que teve de envolve-la em seus braços. – Não se angustie, não é nada grave. Nós explicaremos... e será melhor que você se sente.

Contaram-lhe então, para seu grande assombro, que durante a final de Quadribol um balaço perdido a havia golpeado, deixando-a nocauteada e fazendo-a perder a memória desde o ocorrido até um tempo.

Por uns segundos, ninguém disse nada, até que ela, tocando-se a cabeça, perguntou:

- Um balaço me golpeou no crânio durante a partida? Que estranho, porque não sinto nenhum golpe... nem sequer me dói um pouco.

- Boooom, er... – titubeou Harry. - Madame Pomfrey aliviou você em um instante, você sabe o quão boa curadora ela é...

- Deve ter sido um grande golpe para me ter feito perder a memória... – comentou ela, desconfiada.

- Qual é a última coisa que você lembra, Hermione? – perguntou Rony curioso, e com um grande sorriso, ante o olhar de espanto de Harry.

- Pois... – Hermione se concentrou. – Recordo ter regressado de casa após as férias de Natal... depois, já de noite fui à... – subitamente silenciou, olhando para ambos os rapazes assustada.

- À enfermaria para ver Harry, não? – completou Rony, divertido.

- Como sabe? – exclamou Hermione, horrorizada.

- Harry me contou.

Mudando subitamente de tema, Harry procedeu a colocar a garota em dia. Informou-lhe que ela havia passado em seu exame de Aparatação, o que a alegrou muito, mas também se apenou pela falha de Rony.

Também contou a ela que Malfoy trabalhava em segredo na Sala Precisa, em algo que Harry suspeitava ter a ver com Voldemort, notícia que Hermione recebeu com reserva, situação que Harry compreendia... era impossível conta-la o que ele sabia com certeza sobre Malfoy, como o fato de que Gina lhe havia confirmado o ingresso dele nas fileiras de Comensais da Morte.

Contou-lhe de suas entrevistas com Dumbledore e do descobrimento das Horcruxes, arrancando uma expressão de terror da garota ao sabe-lo. E, para finalizar e limar as asperezas entre Rony e ela, contou-lhe também do acidente no aniversário deste, no qual o ruivo quase morre envenenado e que desde esse dia, ela já não estava chateada e havia voltado a dirigir-lhe a palavra (nesse ponto, a garota morena ruborizou e evitou o olhar de ambos, abaixando seu rosto, à todas luzes muito envergonhada).

- É que você me ama muito, Hermione. – brincou Rony, tentando romper o gelo com ela. – Ao me ver quase perdido, deu-se conta do quanto valho para você.

Tanto Hermione como Harry sorriram ante suas palavras, mas de imediato Rony esclareceu a garota:

- Mas não tenha muitas ilusões comigo, hein? – sentou-se muito hirto enquanto lhe informava orgulhoso: - Quero que saiba que a partir de hoje, sou o novo e feliz namorado de Luna Lovegood… Ela sim que não pôde resistir aos meus varonis encantos.

Hermione abriu muito os olhos e soltou um gritinho de alegria.

- De verdade, Rony? Oh, que maravilhosa notícia! Felicito-o tanto, Luna é uma garota tão... eh, tão peculiar. E eu sei que ela gosta muito de você.

- Não há garota que não admire um grande jogador de Quadribol, como _você... compreenderá. – _disse Rony, muito envaidecido, com um amplo sorriso, olhando para Hermione e fazendo-lhe um sinal com as sobrancelhas dirigido a Harry.

Hermione se ruborizou ainda mais, como se entendesse a indireta de seu ruivo amigo. Harry sorriu esperançoso, notar que sua amiga continuava sentindo algo por ele o fazia imensamente feliz.

Porém, de imediato, sua esperança se viu substituída por um grande pesar. _Se não fosse por "aquilo", por Merlin que agora mesmo me colocaria a seus pés e lhe declararia meu amor e..._

Intempestivamente Rony levantou-se para encaminhar-se para o quadro.

– Vou me adiantar ao refeitório, o que lhes parece? Me encarrego de lhes guardar algo do jantar, antes que desapareça... Até logo!

E dito isso, saiu do Salão Comunal, deixando sozinhos seus amigos, pois já não havia ninguém mais que eles. Todos, decerto, se encontravam no Salão Principal.

Harry desejou que Rony não houvesse feito isso, pois não se sentia capaz de estar a sós com Hermione, sem dizer-lhe a verdade e beija-la até cansar-se. Deixou de olhar o reverso do quadro da Senhora Gorda e encarou a assustada Hermione, que tinha o cenho franzido.

- Merlin, que terrível! Não me lembro de nada... De verdade estamos em maio?

Harry assentiu e ela continuou:

- Minha última memória é... que entrei na enfermaria já de noite, e me alegrei muito que você estivesse bem... e conversamos um pouco, não é? – pela primeira vez, a garota sorriu com calidez. Harry voltou a concordar suspiroso. – Isso é a última coisa que consigo recordar. Oh, Harry! O que vou fazer com minhas aulas? Esqueci tudo o que estudei!

- Não se preocupe com isso, você tem seus apontamentos em pergaminho... eu e Rony a ajudaremos. Verá que em dois ou três tempos estará de novo mais avançada que nós, como sempre.

Hermione sorriu amplamente e, erguendo-se de sua cadeira de frente para Harry, jogou-se sobre ele e o abraçou com força, como costumava fazer. O rapaz surpreendeu-se com isso, mas quase de imediato também a rodeou com seus braços sem poder evitar, perdendo-se no aroma que tanto amava e ansiava desde a manhã.

Mas Hermione soltou-o quase em seguida e se recompôs, ficando de pé diante de Harry sentado... depois de tudo, ela acreditava que eram apenas amigos. E esse abraço seria apenas de amizade, ou não?

- Obrigado, Harry, você sempre tão genial comigo... Agora, me contará qualquer detalhe importante que eu tenha esquecido, enquanto descemos para jantar? – exigiu-lhe ela, ao tempo em que lhe estendia a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se da poltrona.

- Claro, mas não aconteceu grande coisa aparte do que já lhe contei... - _apenas você e eu tivemos os melhores momentos de nossas vidas, e juntos, _pensou deprimido, enquanto se colocava de pé e ficava exatamente de frente a garota, tão próximo dela que podia sentir sua respiração em seu cabelo.

Hermione não se moveu, nem para o lado nem para trás. Olhava para Harry com a mesma expressão ansiosa que ela usava na noite da enfermaria, quando explicava ao rapaz que o que ele sentira por ela no princípio fora autêntico e não produto da maldição do unicórnio, e Harry se enterneceu.

Naquela noite ele não sabia, mas agora recordava que Hermione o amava e estava esperando que a beijasse ou lhe dissesse que, apesar de estar livre da maldição, Harry ainda estava interessado nela.

Os segundos se passaram e nenhum dos dois se movia... Harry apertou os punhos, desesperado. _Hermione... por Merlin, se continua me olhando assim, eu..._

Para seu horror, a garota ergueu suas mãos e colocou-as em seus antebraços, apertando-o com suavidade... e lhe murmurou:

- Harry… não sei o que se passou entre nós nesses meses, mas eu... na noite em que você tomou a sua poção... eu queria saber _algo_. Diga-me Harry, por favor – rogou-lhe docemente - Acaso, eu... o perguntei... ou você me disse? Foi assim ou me equivoco?

Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas incrédulo ante o que se passava... mas depois de tudo, tinha certa lógica a atitude de Hermione, pois a última coisa que sentia e lembrava dizia respeito àquela noite; ainda teria que estar apaixonada por ele e desejosa por saber os sentimentos de Harry para com ela... pensou que em outras circunstâncias teria sido tão fácil dizer-lhe nesse exato instante o muito que a amava, e contar-lhe o maravilhoso tempo que haviam desfrutado um nos braços do outro... _Se tão somente_… Mas não... não podia.

- Não sei do que me fala, Hermione... – disse-lhe frio e cortante, retirando as mãos dela de seus braços e afastando-se um passo. – Eu tomei a poção e fiquei curado de minha obsessão por você, e depois disso, fomos os amigos de sempre.

A dor que viu em seus olhos âmbar feriu Harry mais que tudo, mais que qualquer _Cruciatus_ recebido no passado... Viu-a pestanejar incrédula, como se não entendesse algo, como se contivesse as lágrimas... Como se ela de algum modo soubesse o que Harry lhe tinha que esconder contra sua vontade.

- Mesmo, Harry? – perguntou-lhe muito consternada. – Então, se não foi você, quem? Quero dizer, preciso perguntar algo a você... Eu tive...? Quero dizer, durante estes meses, eu saí com alguém?

- Como diz? – soltou Harry aturdido. _Como diabos sabe?_, perguntou-se.

- Creio que a pergunta é simples, Harry. – reprovou-lhe ela, com a voz amarga e ao que parecia, vencendo o pranto a duras penas. – Perguntei a você se nestes meses, eu tive algum namorado ou algo parecido.

Harry agitou tão rápido a cabeça em um gesto negativo, que escutou seu pescoço estalar dolorosamente ante o movimento.

- Não que eu saiba, por quê?

Hermione não lhe respondeu. Olhou-o profundamente, com algo parecido à decepção obscurecendo seu olhar mel. Harry não sabia o que pensar, se perguntava delirante como diabos Hermione suspeitava de algo, e se o reprovava por ele próprio estar lhe fazendo passar tão mal momento. Teve que dar outro passo para trás, a fim de não cair na tentação de abraça-la e conforta-la, pois parecia a ponto de chorar.

- Harry – sussurrou ela, desolada e com desespero. – Por que me mente tão descaradamente?

O rapaz abriu a boca, mas não pode dizer nada... Viu Hermione tirar algo de suas roupas, uma garrafinha ao que parecia... a estendeu para ele, e Harry a pegou. Não a reconheceu, mas parecia ser uma poção curativa ou algo assim, pois tinha uma etiqueta colada de um lado...

- Me encantaria que _meu melhor amigo_ me explicasse o motivo do porquê eu tenho semelhante poção em uma gaveta de meu criado-mudo... – exigiu doída. – Claro, se é que ainda ele me conhece.

Sem dizer palavra e sentindo que a terra o engolia, Harry leu o papel impresso e colado na garrafa:

**_Poção da Senhorita Attentivy Single_**

_É o melhor anticoncepcional no mercado de poções _

_para bruxas em idade certa..._

_Especialmente criada para "o dia seguinte"._

**_Indicações:_**

_Tomar uma colherada depois da noite mágica_

_e assim se evitará qualquer possível conseqüência ainda não desejada._

- Suponho que saiba o que é um anticoncepcional, não Harry? – perguntou Hermione com ironia e a voz carregada de amargura, esperando impaciente a resposta de seu amigo.

Harry ficara congelado e com os olhos fixos na etiqueta da tremendamente inoportuna garrafinha, sem saber o que pensar e menos ainda o que dizer. _Traído por uma garrafinha_… isso soava tão ridículo que sua mente se negava a aceita-lo como verdade, mas por sua vez se maravilhou do modo como um objeto ganhava vida própria e era capaz de contar toda uma história.

Apartou os olhos da poção, enfrentando o olhar interrogante de Hermione. E perguntou-se se adiantava mentir; se depois de tudo, ela pudesse ficar sabendo por toda a Hogwarts de coisas e recordações que lhe gritavam a ambos a realidade: que entre eles havia existido algo muito maior que apenas amizade.

- Hermione, eu... tenho que dizer a você... que eu... e você...

_Diabos!_

– Nós...

A garota olhava-o ansiosa, com um brilho peculiar no olhar que Harry reconhecia como esperança. Ele começou a respirar com dificuldade, sentindo-se incapaz de mentir-lhe... _Mas é que, dizer-lhe a verdade equivale a firmar sua sentença de morte..._ O que fazer?

- Você dizia, Harry? – ela o apressou, expectante.

E então, tomando uma grande bocada de ar, pensou; e em menos de um segundo decidiu.

- Bem, Hermione... Você ganha. Eu lhe direi a verdade.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Capítulo 31 no ar e eu praticamente apagando – de sono. Qualquer erro, portanto... culpem Morpheu, o Impiedoso. XD

Bueno, enquanto a minha memória DQP (Devagar Quase Parando) ainda está processando, vou lembrar de abraçar carinhosamente (em sonhos) todos os leitores de PCU, e dar um amasso (em sonhos proibidos para menores) na **Franci.Granger**, **Mickky**, **Luma Black**, **may33** e **edilmamorais**. Obrigado por suas reviews! Obrigado a todos por sua paciência! Obrigado por ainda continuarem firmes e fortes, acompanhando esta tradução, capítulo a capítulo!

Eu esqueci de algo? Hm... deixe-me ver… Ah sim! Meus biscoitos Scooby acabaram... Então, lamento, mas vocês ficarão sem saber o que Hermione escreveu no pergaminho, antes de tomar a poção. X) Sim, sim, eu também amo vocês! XD

Antes de ir, exercitarei o meu lado slash:

_Draco: "Veio fazer de mim agora o OBJETO de sua PAIXÃO?"_

_Harry não lhe respondeu nada, encontrando por fim o que sua mão buscava: a VARINHA de Draco._

MWAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUA! Eu não resisti Julie!! XD

Mas e aí? Harry conta ou não conta a verdade para Hermione? Façam suas apostas, senhoras e senhores!

Hasta! Ihihihi!

**Inna** – saindo pela tangente. X)


	32. O Caminho para a Verdade

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 32 **

**O caminho para a verdade **

**----------oOo----------**

_Não se acessa a verdade senão através do amor._

São Agostinho

**----------oOo----------**

Harry fechou os olhos por um par de segundos, ao mesmo tempo em que esticava sua mão para Hermione, para devolver-lhe a importuna e eloqüente garrafinha. Abriu-os justo a tempo de ver a garota arrebatando-lhe a poção, mas ela não parecia desgostada em absoluto, apenas aparentava estar bastante desesperada para saber... Ansiosa por escutar o que certamente já intuía. Harry esteve seguro de que os corações de ambos batiam com tanta força, que se pusessem suficiente atenção, os ouviriam através do silêncio do Salão Comunal.

Nervoso, limpou a garganta, ainda incerto por onde começar a falar. _Merlin, ilumine-me! Ela vai me matar quando souber tudo... _Coçou a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos, respirando profundamente em um intento de acalmar seu coração desbocado. Havia tomado a decisão de falar de uma vez por todas com verdade, e a única coisa que rogava era ter a certeza de que isso, ao fim, seria o melhor.

"_Você e ela estão mortos,_ _assim eu faça ou diga o que seja__!"_, escutou em sua cabeça, enquanto recordava os cinzas e gélidos olhos de Draco Malfoy. O loiro lhe assegurara que agora nada se podia fazer para reparar a ameaça de morte contra Hermione, que a única coisa que lhe restava era executar a ordem.

"_Você não entende nada, moleque estúpido!". _Harry abriu os olhos, disposto a entender. A compreender que somente permanecendo ao lado de seus amigos, poderia protege-los. Que somente junto a eles, todos se ajudariam mutuamente a sobreviver. Se o Sonserino não se importara em renunciar a Gina para obedecer Voldemort, problema dele... Harry _agora _não estava disposto a afastar-se das pessoas que queria, por medo do futuro.

De qualquer forma, perto ou longe, o que tivesse que acontecer... chegaria a eles cedo ou tarde.

Olhou para Hermione e sorriu-lhe sonhador sem poder evitar, pois a decisão de dizer-lhe a verdade o fazia, obviamente, muito feliz. Acreditava que a perderia, e agora se dava conta que não seria assim.

O fato de saber que em breve poderia tê-la de novo em seus braços, dava-lhe uma felicidade incomensurável e incontida. A garota abriu muito seus olhos, talvez surpresa com o sorriso do rapaz. Mas é que não era para menos, Harry pensara que o melhor seria afastar-se dela, contudo por fim havia compreendido que ainda sendo apenas amigos, Hermione jamais se afastaria de seu lado...

De forma que...

- É uma longa história. – sussurrou por fim – O que lhe parece se nos sentamos?

Hermione suspirou com profundidade, como se estivesse francamente aliviada. Parecia dar-se conta que, finalmente, Harry lhe falaria com sinceridade. Sentou-se de novo na mesma cadeira diante dele, e olhou-o ansiosa, enquanto brincava nervosamente com a garrafinha de poção em suas mãos.

Harry alisou de novo o cabelo com seus dedos, sabendo que não era fácil o que iria confessar. _Merlin... Por onde começo? Explico primeiro o assunto da garrafinha de poção anticoncepcional? Ou esclareço que ela tinha a maldição do unicórnio por ter feito amor comigo? Ou...?..._ Gemeu indeciso.

- Harry... – ela o chamou, assustada ante sua incerteza. – O que passa? Acaso, o que vai me dizer é tão terrível? Não me diga que eu...? Por Merlin, Harry! Diga-me AGORA com quem eu estive saindo estes meses! – fez uma pausa breve, e acrescentou quedamente: - Diga-me, por favor...

Harry fitou-a, assombrado. E ela completou:

- ... que foi você.

Ambos respiravam agitados, encarando-se nos olhos em silêncio. Harry sentiu uma imprevista vontade de chorar, ocasionada por uma estranha mescla de sentimentos que o açoitavam ante a desesperada sinceridade da garota...

Lisonja, esperança... ternura. Ela desejava fervorosamente, que esse garoto a quem havia se entregado de corpo e alma fosse ele, e somente ele.

Como pensou por um momento em ocultar dela a sua história juntos, com uma mentira? Sentiu-se sujo, vil e traidor. Indigno de seu amor.

- Eu... – começou a falar com lentidão. – Essa garrafa de poção anticoncepcional... é, efetivamente, porque...

- Porque Harry e eu necessitávamos... Por que mais seria? – disse uma terceira voz.

Harry, o qual ficara com a frase pela metade e com a boca ainda aberta, ergueu o olhar para descobrir Gina, que vinha descendo as escadas do dormitório das garotas, com o rosto contraído de fúria. Harry se perguntou quanto tempo teria ela espionado sua conversa e não haviam se dado conta.

Por uns momentos ficou gelado, sem raciocinar sobre o que a ruiva dissera. _Gina e eu a necessitamos?... De que malditos demônios está falando? _

Viu Hermione girar tão rápido para olhar Gina, que seu cabelo agitou-se como que empurrado por um forte vento, e então a ruiva chegou diante dela e arrebatou-lhe a garrafa, deixando a garota morena totalmente pasmada. Hermione crispou fortemente o punho da mão que havia mantido a poção até um segundo antes.

- Obrigado por guarda-la, Hermione... Você sempre _tão linda_, amiga. – disse-lhe com a voz carregada de veneno. Hermione olhava-a franzindo o entre cenho. – Embora de fato já não precise mais dela, pois Harry e eu terminamos. Ele já lhe contou?

Hermione negou lentamente com a cabeça, abrindo a boca sem emitir som. Igualmente, Harry sentia que não podia falar embora, na realidade, o que queria era gritar. Gina depositou a garrafinha em um bolso de sua túnica, enquanto olhava para Harry entrecerrando os olhos. Parecia dizer-lhe com o olhar: "Estúpido! Esteve a ponto de colocar tudo a perder."

- Nã-não tinha idéia, Gina. – balbuciou Hermione, dirigindo-se à ela, mas olhando desconsolada para Harry. – Creio que _alguém_ aqui não tinha a coragem de falar a verdade... Apenas, que... não entendo porque eu tenho em minha posse algo que é tão _i__ntimamente_ seu.

- Ah, porque foi... ! – a ruiva duvidou ante a estupefação dos outros dois. – Foi a última noite que passei com Harry, a deixei aqui jogada e você a encontrou e guardou-a para mim...

_A noite que passou comigo?..._ O rapaz sentiu que a mandíbula lhe doía e descobriu que era porque tinha a boca enormemente aberta há minutos. Agitou a cabeça, em um gesto negativo enquanto a fechava.

_Um momento... isto não está bem, nada bem... _reagiu de repente o cérebro do garoto. _Faça algo, e rápido!_

- Espera, Gina! – disse em voz alta e aguda, entrando quase em pânico. – Isso não é certo e você sabe!... Lembre-se que você disse uma vez que Hermione merecia a verdade!

Hermione, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos, olhou agora para Harry. O garoto enfureceu-se por tudo: pela interrupção da Weasley quando estava decidido a dizer a verdade a Hermione, pela asquerosa mentira da ruiva e pela dor que isso estava causando à morena.

- Harry Potter! – gritou Gina, fingindo assombro. Harry pensou que qualquer atriz trouxa ficaria acanhada ante semelhante atuação. – Como se atreve a negar nossa relação? Concordo que já terminamos, mas isso não significa que não houvesse existido... Ao ponto e à intensidade de termos necessitado usar um contraceptivo...

Harry novamente ficou com a boca aberta, maravilhado com a habilidade de Gina para mentir.

- Gina! Eu... você... – exclamou, sem saber o que mais agregar.

Olhou para Hermione, que nesse momento o via com os olhos abnegados de lágrimas.

- Você não tem que se envergonhar disso, Harry. – murmurou devagar Hermione, com a voz tremendo de dor. – É algo natural entre os casais. E eu... me sinto muito envergonhada por ter acreditado que a poção era minha. Suponho que por pudor você não queria me dizer que era de Gina, não?

- NÃO! – gritou Harry, enlouquecido pelo rumo que sua suposta romântica confissão havia tomado. – Não, Hermione! Não é assim! Gina está mentindo, e o faz para proteger você!... Mas é que agora não... – olhou para a ruiva e disse-lhe: - Gina, as coisas mudaram. _Meus planos_ mudaram... e se você me permite falar primeiro com Hermione, eu explicarei a você depois.

- Como seus planos mudaram? – exclamou Gina com desespero em seu olhar marrom. Falou baixo para que somente Harry ouvisse: - Acaso _esse _não era o único modo dela não ser o alvo de... – silenciou-se de repente, olhando apreensiva para Hermione.

- Depois eu explico a você. – grunhiu Harry, irritado. – Deixe-me falar primeiro com ela, _por favor_.

Hermione olhava alternadamente de Harry para Gina, obviamente sem entender palavra alguma do que o casal estava falando. Ao fim, duas lágrimas grossas resvalaram por suas bochechas e Harry pode observa-las antes que a garota as limpasse com o dorso de sua mão. Uma pontada de impotente dor e culpa atravessou-lhe a alma.

Caminhou aonde estava sentada e ajoelhou-se diante dela. A garota não olhou-o nos olhos, mas sim girou seu rosto para longe de sua vista.

- Hermione... – sussurrou Harry, a ponto do colapso nervoso. – Escute, por favor... Gina mente, mas não o faz para machucar. Ela crê, como eu antes, que isso é o melhor, porque temos um problema... Um pouco grande, mas sei que é possível resolvê-lo.

Ela continuava sem olhá-lo na cara e Harry se desanimou... olhou para Gina que, imóvel, observava a ambos.

- Harry – disse a ruiva. – Com que demônios está brincando? O que aconteceu com nosso plano e com acordo que tínhamos acerca disto? Você não se dá conta que o está pondo a perder?

Harry levantou-se do chão e aproximou-se de Gina, tomando-a pelo braço. Murmurou-lhe, irascível:

- _Entenda _Ginevra, agora não posso explicar, preciso apenas que compreenda que as coisas mudaram... – observou de soslaio Hermione e terminou de sussurrar a Gina: - Falei com Malfoy, e ele me disse que...

E quando menos esperava, a garota morena ergueu-se de sua cadeira e, com uma rapidez espantosa, dirigiu-se para o quadro. Sem dar tempo a nada, ela saiu do Salão Comunal, deixando Harry segurando Gina pelo braço.

- Hermione! – gritou ele, mas ela já não o escutava, pois a Mulher Gorda havia coberto a passagem de novo. – Deus!

Soltou Gina e estava para sair correndo atrás dela, quando a ruiva foi então quem segurou-o pela camisa e o deteve em seco.

- Ah, não! – gritou-lhe. – Você não vai sem me dar uma explicação!

- Gina, solte-me! Não vê que Hermione corre perigo se anda sozinha pelo castelo? Se seu maldito namoradinho a encontra, não quero nem pensar...

- Mas é que esse é o ponto, precisamente! – alegou ela, ainda sem solta-lo. – Como quer continuar o seu namoro com Hermione e dizer-lhe a verdade, se sabe que isso é colocar a corda no pescoço dela e no de Draco? Já esqueceu tão rápido?

Harry deixou de fazer esforço para soltar-se e voltou-se, ficando frente a frente com a ruiva, para dizer-lhe com a maior rapidez que pode fazer:

- Mas acaso não ouviu que eu disse que JÁ falei com Malfoy? Por que acha que mudei de idéia, então?

A expressão de Gina mudou, agora o olhava esperançosa, quase ansiosa. Soltou-o de seu firme agarre e, à meia voz, perguntou-lhe:

- Falou com ele? É sério? Por Merlin, Harry! Não me diga que o convenceu a ficar do nosso lado!... É isso... não é?

Harry sentiu um desagradável puxão no estômago, mas suspirou vigorosamente, disposto a não mentir mais. Gina devia saber que tipo de monstro egoísta estava amando.

- Não, Gina... – disse-lhe sombrio. – Não o convenci de nada. Ele crê firmemente estar do lado certo, e não pensa mudar de bando, nem agora nem nunca.

Seguramente algo no ânimo da garota se quebrou, pois seus olhos se obscureceram de imediato.

- Não? – perguntou.

- Não. E isso não foi tudo o que ele me disse. Tentei persuadi-lo a convencer os Comensais da Morte de que não tenho nem tive namorada, para que ele não tivesse que ferir Hermione, mas... parece não importar-lo ter semelhante tipo de missão, Gina. Disse-me que nada podia ser feito agora, que de fato todos... – fechou os olhos um momento, e prosseguiu: - ... que todos os meus amigos estão em perigo. Até você.

A garota fitava-o desconfiada, com os olhos muito abertos.

- Ele se preocupou comigo, Harry? Disse-lhe algo... de mim?

Harry estudou a possibilidade de enganar a garota, mas sabia que não tinha porquê. Seria melhor fazer Gina saber de uma vez por todas que Malfoy apenas a utilizou.

- Não, Gina. Na realidade, me disse que... nunca sentiu nada por você. Que você foi muito tola ao acreditar no contrário... Eu sinto.

Começou a caminhar para o quadro, pois sua consciência o urgia correr atrás de Hermione de imediato. Sentiu pena da garota ruiva, que ficara muda ante suas palavras e aparentemente tão congelada e seca, que nem chorar podia.

- Agora, como você compreenderá, com Malfoy disposto a cumprir sua missão... Hermione corre perigo pelos corredores, e eu... tenho que ir procura-la. Eu sinto, Gina. – lhe repetiu.

Saiu pelo quadro, sem olhar para trás. Dava-lhe muita pena de sua companheira Grifinória, apesar de tudo... sentiu-se afortunado de que ainda sob a ameaça que pairava sobre as vidas de todos eles, ao menos ele e Hermione se tinham um ao outro, completa e sinceramente. Agora apenas esperava que ela acreditasse nele quando lhe contasse toda a verdade.

Porém, primeiro tinha que encontra-la aonde quer que tivesse ido.

_Ao refeitório._ Era hora do jantar, portanto teria que ter ido para reunir-se com Rony. Harry correu como quem furta, tentando convencer-se a si mesmo que ela estaria ali, rodeada de todos os Grifinórios e a salva.

Chegou ofegante ante as portas do Salão Principal, abrindo passagem por entre os alunos que já haviam terminado sua janta e regressavam para suas salas comuns a fim de dormir. Já dentro, quase se choca de frente com Rony, que aparentemente se encaminhava para levar-lhes sua comida, pois carregava umas coxas de galinha assadas, envoltas em uma toalhinha de papel.

- Harry! – exclamou. – O que aconteceu com você? Está mais pálido que...

- Rony! – interrompeu-lhe Harry, impaciente e preocupado. – E Hermione? Não está com você?

O rapaz ruivo negou com a cabeça, e antes que pudesse perguntar outra coisa a Harry, este buscou desesperado Malfoy com o olhar na mesa dos Sonserinos... mas nada. Estavam Crabble e Goyle, mas nada do loiro. Estremeceu ante a suspeita e o pavor. _Deus_.

- Preciso encontrá-la... antes que... – murmurou quase para si mesmo, mas Rony pode ouvi-lo.

- Por que não usa o mapa do Maroto? – questionou seu amigo, enquanto mordiscava uma bolacha, com a tranqüilidade que a ignorância lhe outorgava.

Harry olhou-o por um segundo, antes de dar meia volta e correr de novo, agora para cima, de volta à torre de Grifinória. Ouviu Rony gritando-lhe algo que não pode entender; logo lhe explicaria a seguir... Agora o urgente, o necessário, era encontra-la e assegurar-se que estivesse a salvo... Sentiu um renovado ódio de Malfoy enquanto passava o pente fino, com o olhar, em todos os alunos junto aos quais passava, buscando sinais da cabeleira castanha de seu amor.

Nada. Sem rastro.

Chegou exausto à torre e entrou atropeladamente, aproveitando que outros garotos do segundo ano já haviam aberto o buraco do quadro. _O mapa!,_ se repetia como possesso, enquanto subia de três em três degraus as escadas do dormitório dos rapazes... Recordou tê-lo usado para encontrar Malfoy de tarde, portanto devia ainda estar na túnica de seu uniforme.

Encontrou suas roupas feitas uma montanha suja no chão, e quase à beira da histeria deixou-se cair ajoelhado junto à elas e revisou com avidez os bolsos da túnica. Encontrou um pergaminho dobrado, o qual reconheceu como aquele que havia tirado de Hermione ao meio-dia, e o jogou de lado. Por fim, encontrou o que procurava, e o abriu com tanta pressa que quase o rasga no intento.

- Juro-solenemente-não-fazer-nada-de-bom! – gritou-lhe ao mapa como adoidado e então o papel se abriu com uma lentidão espantosa, ou ao menos isso pareceu a Harry. _Vamos, vamos, mostre-me onde ela está..._

Frenético, a buscou. E então, junto com uma onda de alívio tão grande, que quase o faz cair de lado, divisou a tarjeta com o nome dela exatamente na escada principal, ao que parecia em direção à torre de Grifinória. Harry ergueu-se com o mapa na mão, novamente à toda pressa, para encontrar-se com ela. Não podia arriscar-se a que Malfoy a visse perambulando sozinha pelo castelo, e além do mais ambos tinham que conversar. Ele tinha que dizer-lhe a verdade.

- Harry. Não vai querer o seu jan...? – começou a perguntar Rony, o qual seguia carregando um volume de comida envolto em um guardanapo. Estava sentado na sala comum junto a Neville e Simas quando Harry passou e ignorou-o, erguendo sua mão apenas ao modo de desculpa. Saiu do Salão Comunal e, de novo, correu.

Era difícil correr e olhar o mapa ao mesmo tempo, mas o estava fazendo bem. Ao menos não caira, embora quase pisasse sem querer em Madame Norris, em sua cola. Esperava que ela não fosse fofocar com Filch, o que menos precisava justo nesse momento era de uma detenção. Desceu quase voando as escadarias, vendo, aliviado, que a distância para encontrar a garota se encurtava... quando por fim a viu. Estancou ofegante e guardou o mapa em seu jeans, tratando de recuperar o fôlego.

Hermione vinha sozinha e muito séria, olhando o chão a cada passo que dava. Talvez ouviu os ofegos de Harry, pois voltou-se para vê-lo e, ao descobri-lo fitando-a, seu rosto se contraiu em um gesto que oscilava entre a surpresa e a dor. _Maldita Gina e suas mentiras!_

- Hermione – disse ele, respirando entrecortadamente e segurando o estômago, que doía. – Podemos falar, antes de subir para o Salão Comunal?

Ela deu de ombros, mas não disse nada. Caminhou uns passos mais até ficar ao seu lado e evitou olha-lo nos olhos, mas ao menos, pensou Harry, parecia disposta a ouvi-lo.

- Eu, como estava dizendo a você lá em cima, tenho muitas coisas que contar... na realidade, aconteceram muitas coisas nestes quatro meses, e quero... _preciso_ que saiba a verdade. É o mínimo que você merece, além do mais...

Hermione ergueu seu rostinho por fim, e brindou-lhe um sorriso muito fingido, que mais que tudo parecia uma careta de tristeza resignada.

- Harry... – começou ela - se isso que vai me contar tem a ver com seu namoro com Gina, sinceramente, eu prefiro que não...

- Deus, Hermione! – a interrompeu. – É que isso, precisamente isso... é mentira! Gina inventou, a poção não era dela e muito menos porque ela estivesse comigo... Se você me deixa explicar, eu direi a verdadeira razão pela qual você a tinha em sua gaveta. E também o porquê dela ter mentido para você.

- Bem. – disse ela um pouco fria. – Eu o escuto.

Harry olhou de onde se encontravam para a porta ainda entreaberta do castelo, e então lhe sugeriu:

- Vamos para fora? – ao vê-la duvidar, lhe suplicou: - Por favor.

* * *

Levou-a para os jardins e sentou-a em um banquinho de pedra. Caminhou de um lado a outro, inseguro de qual seria o melhor modo de começar. _Talvez, pelo princípio, _lhe disse uma vozinha em seu cérebro.

Levou-a para os jardins e sentou-a em um banquinho de pedra. Caminhou de um lado a outro, inseguro de qual seria o melhor modo de começar. lhe disse uma vozinha em seu cérebro.

- O princípio... bem! – deteve seu andar nervoso, e então sentou-se a seu lado. Devagar, segurou a mão dela e comprovou, ditoso, que ela não o rechaçava. Hermione pareceu surpreender-se com sua ação, mas não lhe disse nada. Seu olhar ainda era triste mas brilhava nela uma fagulha de esperança.

Acariciou com um dedo o dorso de sua suave mão, enquanto com a outra a aferrava com terna firmeza. Hermione sorriu um pouco, mas não disse nada. Harry suspirou, feliz de ter por fim a oportunidade de falar com ela.

- O princípio de tudo é... é... então, a primeira coisa que aconteceu! – exclamou tontamente e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, entre expectante e divertida.

- E o que foi a primeira coisa que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, contendo um sorriso.

- A maldição do unicórnio. – respondeu Harry rapidamente, e se ruborizou.

- Bom, isso eu já sei... mas, a poção o curou. Não é assim?

- A mim sim, mas... - _Gárgulas quadradas! Como dizer a alguém que fizemos amor quando não se recorda?... –_ mas depois... ehem, você continuou...

- Eu continuei? De que está falando, Harry?

- Da maldição...

Hermione franziu o entre cenho, confusa. – Harry, não o entendo...

Harry suspirou fortemente e decidiu segurar o touro pelos chifres de uma vez por todas.

- Na noite em que eu tomei minha poção, você veio me visitar na enfermaria e... então... – mordeu-se o lábio inferior, descobrindo, atordoado, o difícil que lhe resultava dizê-lo agora. Acreditara que tudo seria mais simples. – Você e eu... _fizemos algo_ que ativou, por assim dizer, uma segunda maldição.

- Uma segunda maldição? Mas eu não li nada disso no livro... – asseverou ela muito segura de si, olhando para Harry como se acreditasse que ele estivesse delirando ou algo assim.

_Outra vez a cabeça-dura_, pensou Harry, suprimindo um suspiro.

– Mas _isso_ está, sim, escrito nele, eu asseguro a você. Eu mesmo o li. McGonagall tem o livro, de modo que se você quiser, podemos lê-lo mais tarde... mas agora, quero dizer algo mais importante.

- Algo mais importante? Bom, adiante. – disse ela, um pouco cética.

- Como eu lhe dizia, você e eu fizemos algo... e então a maldição a atacou nesse instante... Todos demoramos um pouco para nos dar conta, e quando o fizemos tivemos que transpor alguns _pequenos_ obstáculos para obter mais poção Purificadora de Sentimentos. – Harry fez uma pausa, recordando as aventuras que haviam passado para conseguir que Snape elaborasse a poção, e sorrindo ante a imagem de Luna e Rony ajudando-o em sua empreitada. – Mas ao final, conseguimos um pouco e você a tomou... e foi por isso que perdeu a memória dos últimos meses. Na realidade, não foi o golpe, mas sim o efeito da poção.

Hermione não disse nada por um momento, apenas suspirou profundamente. Voltou a fitar algum ponto indefinido do jardim, enquanto murmurava: - Agora está tudo claro para mim.

- É sério? – perguntou Harry, sem estar muito seguro de alegrar-se ou não por suas palavras.

- É sério. – disse ela, em um tom duro, fitando-o de novo na cara. – Está muito claro para mim que você é um mentiroso da pior espécie, um amigo horrível e... um aproveitador de circunstâncias, além do mais!

- Eu?... ma-mas, é que... – gaguejou Harry, sem entender.

- Primeiro me dizem você e Rony que um balaço me golpeou, e agora parece que é o efeito secundário da mesma poção que, segundo VOCÊ, eu bebi por causa da maldição do unicórnio... A qual duvido que sequer exista!

- Sim existe, eu juro! – exclamou Harry, segurando mais forte sua mão. – O que estou dizendo _agora_ é a verdade, o que lhe dissemos na sala comum foi um plano para protegê-la de...

- De que? Do unicórnio? – gritou ela furiosa, puxando sua mão para que Harry a soltasse. – A sério que não entendo você, Harry... deveria imaginar que me sinto terrivelmente confusa por acordar um dia e descobrir que perdi quatro meses de minha vida, para que, por cima de tudo, você, Gina e Rony venham me dizer coisas que se contradizem e que me fazem sentir pior... – desviando seu olhar, murmurou: - Já não sei o que pensar nem em quem acreditar.

Harry a viu levantar-se do banco e, como que impulsionado por uma mola, ele também se pôs de pé. Hermione deu um passo disposta a ir, mas ele a deteve, segurando-a por um braço.

- Não vá! Escute-me, por favor! – lhe rogou.

- Solte-me Harry, vou embora agora... me cansei de ouvir tantas tolices.

- Não.

Hermione o encarou, visivelmente furiosa. Harry estava seguro de que ela o golpearia de boa vontade, e achou que o teria bem merecido. Claro que tinha razão em estar chateada, pois na última vez ele não fizera nada mais que dizer-lhe coisas falsas, que agora minavam a confiança que a garota podia outorgar-lhe para crer em suas palavras.

Porém, não podia deixa-la ir assim, não quando ela pensava que ele tivera algo a ver com Gina. Jamais se perdoaria causar-lhe mais dor. Sem solta-la de seu agarre, aproximou-a de si um pouco mais e então lhe disse, com voz clara, mas tremendo de emoção.

- Ouça-me Hermione… Eu... te amo.

Ela permaneceu quieta, olhando-o nos olhos por um longo momento. Abriu sua boca enquanto negava lentamente com a cabeça, mas talvez lia a sinceridade nos olhos de Harry, pois parecia acreditar nele por fim, de verdade.

- Você o quê? – suspirou por fim.

- Eu te amo, pequena... – murmurou firme, mas em voz tão baixa que ninguém a um metro de distância teria podido ouvir. – Te amo há tanto tempo que não sei desde quando... talvez desde que a conheci no trem... Mas me dei conta disso com firmeza ao me ver livre da maldição. E na noite da enfermaria eu disse a você, e então... você e eu...

- Não prossiga.

- Por quê? Juro a você por meus pais que estou falando com verdade...

- Eu... Merlin, Harry! Se dá conta do que está me dizendo?

Harry não lhe respondeu de imediato. Somente olhou-a nos olhos, e aproximou-se mais dela, soltando seus braços e segurando suas bochechas entre suas mãos. Sentiu a garota estremecer quando a tocou. Desesperado por conseguir que ela lhe tivesse fé, lhe confessou:

- Claro que me dou conta. Como não saber, se meu amor por você é a única verdade em minha vida? Deus, Hermione... deixe-me demonstra-la que sou sincero.

- E a poção contraceptiva? – perguntou ela, em um murmúrio, com os olhos vedados por lágrimas pugnando por sair.

- É sua, Hermione. – respondeu-lhe e ela se sobressaltou, abrindo muito os olhos e a boca, mas Harry continuou: - Sua e minha, claro. – Sorriu e se ruborizou. – Precisamos dela porque você e eu fizemos... fizemos o mais maravilhoso ato que há no universo. Juntos.

- Você... e eu? – gemeu ela, incrédula.

Harry assentiu, e então baixou seu rosto e beijou-a.

No momento de tocar sua boca com a dele, sentiu-a exalar um gemido, provavelmente de assombro. Calou-o ao cobrir os lábios dela com seus próprios, e os acariciou com suavidade e delicadeza, muito devagar... Dando-lhe a oportunidade de crer... de reagir, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Hermione separou-se quase com rudeza, jogando seu rosto para trás, longe dele. Harry teve que deixa-la ir.

- Me custa crer no que me diz, Harry. – lhe sussurrou, à beira do pranto de novo. – Estou muito confusa, foram muitas coisas...

- Mas _essa_ é a verdade! – insistiu ele, desesperado para fazê-la entender. – Vamos ao Salão Comunal, perguntemos a todos! Você verá que dirão que você e eu somos namorados, que o que Gina disse nunca foi certo.

- Eu... Não, o melhor será que eu me vá. – disse ela caminhando para trás, insegura porém constante. – Tenho muito que estudar.

- Hermione...- rogou-lhe Harry, mas ela deu meia volta e, correndo, se foi para a porta do castelo, deixando Harry totalmente frustrado e com a sensação de que dizer a verdade não era tão simples depois de tudo.

* * *

Harry a seguiu à distância, não no afã de alcançá-la mas sim apenas de zela-la. Decidiu que o melhor seria continuar insistindo em convencê-la de manhã, dando-lhe oportunidade de descansar e assimilar as coisas durante esta noite. Ao vê-la entrar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda suspirou, sabendo que já estava a salvo, ao menos pelo momento.

Esperou um pouco e então entrou, tentando convencer-se a si mesmo que as coisas se arrumariam pela manhã.

No quarto encontrou um impaciente Rony, ao qual explicou de forma breve e concisa que havia tentado dizer a verdade a Hermione, com desastrosos resultados. Então, o ruivo rira dele e arremessara uma coxa de galinha em direção à sua cama, onde Harry havia deitado desolado, um instante antes.

- Não se preocupe tanto. Amanhã falaremos ambos com ela, e eu lhe darei minha palavra de que o que você diz é a pura verdade. Porém... você não disse que esperaria uns dias para conta-la sobre seu namoro?

Então Harry se ruborizara, e entrecortadamente confessou a Rony algo sobre o achado de certo método de controle de natalidade na gaveta da garota, o que fez o ruivo rir com mais vontade ainda.

Ainda uma hora depois, quando todos estavam já recostados e os archotes apagados, Harry continuava ouvindo Rony rindo baixinho detrás de suas cortinas.

Não pode evitar e, contagiado por seu otimismo, ele também sorriu. Dormiu, confiando que pela manhã tudo seria mais fácil e melhor.

* * *

Porém, as coisas não andaram de todo bem como ele havia esperado ou querido. A situação foi que Hermione não desceu de seu dormitório durante toda a manhã, e mesmo ao meio-dia, na hora de comer, ainda não o fizera.

Preocupado com ela, Harry perguntou a Parvati pela garota morena ao término da refeição.

- Não quer descer, Harry. – respondeu-lhe preocupada. – Pediu-me que lhe levasse um pouco de fruta, pois diz que não tem tempo, que quer aproveitar o domingo. Me parece que está estudando.

- Ah, obrigado. – disse Harry, desanimado.

Presumia-se que em verdade Hermione estaria ansiosa para pôr suas matérias em dia, mas também estava quase certo de que ela estava evitando encontrar-se com ele de novo.

Harry deixou Rony e Luna nos jardins, onde ambos desejavam passar um tempo a sós. A verdade era que, depois que Rony tornou-se o herói da partida final do dia anterior, contava agora com uma enorme legião de admiradoras, as quais estavam furiosas com o fato do ruivo ter se amarrado à uma namorada justamente no dia de sua recém adquirida fama; de modo que era um pouco difícil para Rony encontrar um lugar onde o deixassem em paz. O bom era que Luna encarava com muita graça e filosoficamente a atual situação de seu namorado, e não se incomodava que ele fosse perseguido daquela forma.

Harry encaminhou-se para o Salão Comunal, pensando que tampouco vira Gina nesse dia. Quanto a Malfoy, o notara duas vezes durante o domingo, e ambos se olhavam com o ódio mais profundo que nunca haviam sentido em todos seus anos de rivalidade quase natural. Harry tinha o plano de ir ver Dumbledore para contar-lhe que agora estava positivamente seguro de que Malfoy era um Comensal, e que ademais tinha como missão matar Hermione, mas aparentemente o diretor não se encontrava em Hogwarts desde alguns dias.

Harry apenas esperava que quando regressasse e contasse a ele o que sabia, o professor lhe acreditasse. E, sobretudo, que não se passasse nada que lamentar enquanto isso.

Suspirando, subiu para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, pensando em Hermione... tentando fazer ocorrer-se alguma boa idéia para convence-la de que ele falava a verdade. Talvez se Dumbledore emprestasse a Penseira por um tempinho, poderia mostra à sua garota suas lembranças... mas não estava seguro de que o diretor aceitasse aquilo. E tampouco tinha a certeza de atrever-se a pedir-lhe quando retornasse de onde estivesse.

Nisso estava, quando a porta se abriu e Neville entrou, seguido de perto por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hermione. Harry se sentou sobressaltado, mas feliz de vê-la por fim. A garota ficou petrificada no marco da porta, olhando-o e pondo-se vermelha em instantes. Neville observou a ambos sem dizer uma palavra, e encaminhou-se a buscar algo em seu baú.

Harry sorriu para a garota. – Olá Hermione. – disse-lhe quase em um sussurro.

- Olá... – respondeu ela. O estômago de Harry deu uma pequena contração de alegria. _Vá lá, ao menos ainda fala comigo,_ pensou.

- Pronto, Hermione. – disse-lhe Neville. – Já o tenho comigo.

Harry e Hermione olharam ambos para seu amigo, e Harry se perguntou de que estaria falando, mas não se atreveu a formular o questionamento em voz alta. Viu-os partirem, e então gritou para a garota:

- Hermione, espera! – ela voltou-se e parou, ouvindo-o. – Preciso falar com você, por favor... Podemos...?

- Agora não, Harry. – disse-lhe ela, pondo-se ainda mais vermelha, como quando ele sabia que ela mentia. Harry entrecerrou os olhos, desorientado. – Neville está me ajudando... a estudar algo que não ficou claro; você sabe, tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Neville? – Harry olhou para seu rechonchudo amigo, o qual evitou seu olhar e se pôs corado também. – Mas, Hermione... eu também poderia ajuda-la se quiser, e...

- Não, Harry, é sério. Em outra ocasião... Vamos, Neville?

E então, para desagrado e desconsolo de Harry, ambos saíram e fecharam a porta atrás de si, deixando o rapaz sozinho, o qual deixou-se cair outra vez sobre a almofada, especulando o que tanto Neville podia ajudar que ele próprio não pudesse, e dando-se conta também que estava sendo tolo ao ter ciúmes de seu amigo. Mas era difícil não senti-lo, e ainda mais com tanta insegurança como a que dizia respeito a Hermione, nesse dia em particular.

Para sua surpresa, Neville voltou a subir um tempo depois, e ao ver Harry tornou a ruborizar-se. Harry olhou-o com os olhos entrecerrados, começando a sentir franca desconfiança. Levantou-se da cama e o enfrentou.

- Neville – chamo-o, mas o garoto rechonchudo não o olhou na cara. Estava buscando algo em seu baú, ou ao menos isso aparentava fazer. - Neville... ocorre algo com Hermione que eu deveria saber? – questionou-lhe Harry, com voz inquieta.

O garoto girou e, completamente ruborizado, lhe respondeu:

- Sim, Harry, mas... não posso dizer... Ela me fez prometer que eu não diria nada a você!

- Neville – começou Harry em um tom ameaçador, aproximando-se de seu amigo, que agora estava começando a empalidecer e suar. – O que está acontecendo? Ela lhe perguntou sobre... _nós? _

- Não precisamente, Harry. – respondeu o garoto, caminhando para trás, em direção à porta do dormitório. – Mas estou seguro que ela mesma lhe dirá. _Em breve_.

- Em breve? Quando 'em breve'?

- Eu... não sei, Harry! Suponho que logo, talvez a noite... Merlin, desculpe-me! Eu apenas quero ajuda-la...

E dito isso, saiu apavorado pela porta, fechando-a com força e deixando Harry mais confuso que nunca. _Que demônios está acontecendo aqui_

Disposto a averiguar, saiu quase no encalço de Neville pela porta rumo à sala comum. Para seu desconcerto, seu amigo não ficou ali, mas conseguiu vê-lo quando saía pelo quadro em direção ao corredor do castelo. _Talvez, __Hermione e ele estejam na biblioteca_, pensou. Também refletiu que seria muito desconfiado e doentio de sua parte segui-lo para descobrir o que estava fazendo com Hermione.

Deixou-se cair desanimado sobre seu sofá favorito... Esse no qual fizera amor com ela várias vezes, numas noites que hoje lhe pareciam muito distantes agora. Suspirou muito fundo, resignado a esperar que fosse a garota quem o procurasse para conversar. Apenas desejava que não demorasse muito a faze-lo.

* * *

Então, à hora do jantar, tentou não incomoda-la. Sentou-se, como sempre, junto a Rony e quando a viu entrar no refeitório, por um momento teve a esperança que ela sentaria entre eles, como sempre.

Porém ela não fez, curiosamente olhou-o de soslaio e se ruborizou outra vez, fazendo com que Harry se questionasse porque demônios ela sentia vergonha ou que quer que fosse quando o via. A garota não tornou a voltar-se para Harry em toda a noite, e sentou-se entre Neville e Parvati para jantar.

- Onde está Gina? – perguntou Rony ao vento, fazendo com que Harry mordesse o lábio por acidente, ao mastigar sua carne. – Não lembro tê-la vista em todo o dia.

Harry olhou para trás e viu Draco Malfoy mais pálido que nunca, e, por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram. Harry semi-cerrou seus olhos e apertou os lábios, resistindo ao impulso de levantar-se e descarregar nele uns bons socos. Ele era o culpado de tudo... Maldito loiro, em breve teriam a oportunidade de ver-se cara a cara. Algum dia.

Nessa noite, mais cedo, Harry teve que ir dormir resignado por não ter encontrado ocasião de falar com Hermione. Custou-lhe muito trabalho conciliar o sono, ainda mais quando Rony começou a falar dormindo umas palavras bastante comprometedoras, que fizeram com que Harry se ruborizasse somente de ouvi-lo.

Era uma linda imagem mental imaginar seu amigo junto a Luna, tão apaixonados e felizes. _Ao menos, eles são..._Sorrindo e pensando neles, por fim dormiu.

Sonhou que estava na pequena clareira da floresta, aquela onde fora com Hermione num sábado de novembro para caçar unicórnios. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com aquele dia, e alegrou-se bastante de que a recordação o visitasse novamente.

Viu-se a si mesmo atrás do grosso carvalho, esperando que aparecesse o unicórnio. Podia divisar um pouco do branco vestido da garota e, consciente que era um sonho e sabedor do que viria, esperava impaciente que o animal se apresentasse para poder ver de novo a bela e angelical cena de Hermione semi-nua, com a cabeça do mágico animal em seu colo.

Porém, os minutos pareciam passar lentos e não acontecia nada diferente... o único que mudou foi o clima. O sol, que caía em espessos raios por entre as árvores, desapareceu, escurecendo de golpe o sonho de Harry. O que antes era um aprazível e formoso lugar, transformou-se de repente no que sempre costumava representar a Floresta Proibida: um local perigoso e lúgubre.

Harry assomou-se pelo tronco da árvore, perguntando-se o que ocorria. Algo pungente beliscou-o nas costas e ele saltou de pura surpresa, ao tempo em que sacava sua varinha e girava para trás.

O unicórnio, com seu chifre um pouco achatado, sem o pedacinho que Harry lhe havia cortado daquela vez, o estava observando através de seus profundos e brilhantes olhos negros. Harry sobressaltou-se, perguntando-se o que significaria aquilo... Das muitas vezes que havia sonhado com isso, o transcurso dos fatos jamais sofrera nenhuma alteração.

O animal estava tão belo e imponente como ele o recordava, com seu pêlo brilhando apesar da escassa luz diurna. Abaixou sua cabeça e a sacudiu, emitindo uma espécie de relincho. Parecia preocupado com algo, e apontou com sua cabeça para a cerejeira onde supunha-se que Hermione estivesse recostada.

O coração de Harry deixou de bater por um momento, ante a certeza de saber o que o animal queria lhe dizer... Respirando agitado, deu meia volta e correu... Ou ao menos tentou. Desesperado, sentia que o fazia sobre lama, que seus sapatos grudavam-se ao solo... Por mais força que quisesse imprimir a seus passos, simplesmente não podia avançar.

- Hermione! – gritou, completamente horrorizado.

Algo mau havia se passado com ela, ele sabia.

Sabia.

Ela morreria se ele não chegasse a tempo.

_Merlin! Por que não posso correr?_

Via a roupa branca, que sob a escassa luz parecia ser cinza... – Hermione! – voltou a chamá-la.

Nada. Ela não se movia nem lhe respondia.

O vento agitou o tecido alvo. Harry soltou um rugido de impotência, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para deslocar-se sobre a terra, que parecia grudá-lo à ela como uma imã.

Por fim, chegou atrás da árvore... Sentia que seu coração pararia de tão rápido que batia, estava aterrorizado com o que encontraria no outro lado...

- Hermione? – chamou-a, agora sem gritar, apenas murmurando.

Manchas vermelhas sobre seu vestido... _Deus! Isso... isso é sangue?_

- HERMIONE!

- Shhh... Não grite, Harry! Você acordará todo mundo.

Harry abriu os olhos, descobrindo-se na escuridão de seu quarto em Hogwarts e, surpreendentemente, a silhueta de alguém sentado em sua cama, ao lado dele. Incorporou-se de súbito até ficar sentado, sentindo a umidade do suor frio por todo seu corpo.

- Estava sonhando! – disse a quem quer que fosse que estivesse com ele. – Eu sinto se o despertei...

- Estava sonhando... _comigo_? – perguntou Hermione docemente. – Sério?

Ao reconhecer sua voz, Harry quase morre ante a impressão. Era ela!... Ali, junto a ele... em sua cama e com as cortinas ao seu redor fechadas. A angústia provocada por seu pesadelo foi prontamente substituída por uma enorme e esperançosa felicidade.

- _Hermione?..._ O que faz aqui... e a _esta_ hora? – perguntou-lhe sonhador e sem poder dissimular a alegria que estava lhe causando sua visita à meia-noite.

Sem poder ainda acostumar seus olhos à escuridão, não pode distinguir a figura da garota com completa nitidez, mas estava seguro de que era ela, sem dúvida. A silhueta de seu cabelo grifo e alvoroçado se percebia através da pouca luz da lua, que transpassava o grosso tecido da cortina.

- _O que_ faço aqui? – perguntou ela, com voz melodiosa. – Merlin, Harry... é sério que tenho que responder _isso?_

E antes que Harry raciocinasse sobre suas palavras, sentiu que ela aproximava-se mais dele, colando seu cálido corpo ao dele deitado, e os lábios sobre os seus, os quais começaram a beija-lo com ternura e avidez, obrigando-o a cair de novo na cama, com o ardente peso de Hermione sobre si.

A garota colocou-se completamente sobre ele, embora seus lençóis e respectivos pijamas os separassem. Mas apesar dos tecidos, Harry percebia as formas amadas do corpo de Hermione, sentindo-se enlouquecer ao dar-se conta que os mamilos dos seios dela se comprimiam contra seu peito. As mãos da garota envolveram seu rosto, enquanto ela arremetia quase com fúria sua língua dentro da boca do garoto.

_Santa merda de dragão...!,_ foi o único que pode pensar, quando uma corrente elétrica sacudiu seu corpo, desde seus lábios até o meio de suas pernas, enquanto escutava ao fundo os roncos de Rony e Neville de ambos lados de sua cama, e gemia baixinho de puro prazer.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Até que enfim, consegui atualizar! Foi preciso eu tirar a tarde inteira de hoje para traduzir este capítulo e, ufa!, estou, na falta de outra expressão que melhor me descreva, de saco cheio com o martelar contínuo de teclas. Vocês devem me entender... ¬¬

Mas o que importa é que PCU foi atualizada! Com este capítulo, faltam agora só mais dois para que eu alcance a Julie, já que ela parou no capítulo 34. E embora ela não tenha previsão de retorno, deixou claro em seu live journal que não abandonou PCU e que, tão logo resolva o que tiver que resolver e saia da fase "escritora em férias merecidas", vai atualizar a fic até o seu último capítulo – que, creio eu, não tardará. Portanto, contenham-se, meninas e meninos, a fic não foi abandonada e terá o seu desfecho mais dia menos dia. :-)

Bueno, peço sinceras desculpas por não deixar comentários às suas reviews, mas estou positivamente cansada – e não só de traduzir a fic, mas de cuidar de outras tarefas mesmo em dia de domingo. Então, hoje me limito a agradecer todos vocês que acompanham PCU por sua paciência e compreensão, e deixar um abraço apertado para o **Valson**, **edilmamorais**, **Jessy**, e **Belle Mare**. Muito obrigado por suas reviews, hermanos! ;-)

Hasta, amigos!

P.S.: O de sempre, desde a publicação da fic: a tradução não foi revisada. ;-)

**Inna**


	33. Um Mundo Ideal

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Um mundo ideal**

**----------oOo----------**

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_Pensei que morreria sozinho, numa noite sem fim.)_

_But now I'm high, running wild among all the stars above._

_Mas agora estou nas alturas, correndo alegre no meio das estrelas lá em cima.)_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me…_

_Às vezes, é difícil acreditar que você lembra de mim...)_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you._

_Prometa-me que o amanhã começa com você.)_

"_High", _James Blunt -

**----------oOo----------**

Gemeu excitado... cheio de imenso carinho e ternura. Embora também de feliz incredulidade. A mente ofuscou-o por completo, não lhe importou nada mais. Antes que seu cérebro se desconectasse, algumas dúvidas e perguntas lampejaram em sua mente, mas uns segundos depois entraram para a história, deixando-a em branco, com a completa possessão dos sentidos sobre ela. O único que pode atinar a pensar foi: _Por que ainda estamos vestidos?_

Esquecendo o lugar onde se encontravam e as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, assim como as perguntas que seu senso comum lhe havia formulado antes, Harry entregou-se com sua alma ao beijo que Hermione estava lhe dando, pondo suas mãos em ação, depois de tê-las mantido frouxas, de cada lado. Apertou Hermione pela cintura, fazendo o contato entre eles ainda mais estreito. Pode sentir seu plano e cálido ventre sobre sua entre perna, e certa parte de seu corpo ainda adormecida despertou exatamente nesse momento.

_Deus, não sei como aconteceu isto, mas... creio que no momento não me importa..._, conseguiu analisar, antes de sentir sua nascente ereção oprimir-se entre seu corpo e o de Hermione. Ao perceber, ela sorriu sobre seus lábios, rompendo o beijo intenso que estavam dando.

Harry abriu os olhos quando ela separou seu rosto do dele, e escutou-a soltar um quase imperceptível risinho travesso. Horrorizou-se ante a idéia de que ela pensasse partir agora, de modo que não afrouxou nem um pouco seu firme abraço.

- Hermione… não se vá. – suplicou-lhe, com a voz mais baixa que pode produzir. Os grunhidos de Neville e Rony dominavam o ambiente do quarto, e pela primeira vez Harry alegrou-se que seus amigos roncassem tão sonoramente.

- Harry… - respondeu ela, também em um sussurro. – Não estou indo. Eu apenas... apenas queria dizer que te amo.

Harry permaneceu mudo, com a boca aberta ante a impressão. E de repente, a alma caiu-lhe aos pés, ao pensar que isso era tão bom que não poderia ser verdade. _Devo estar sonhando,_ pensou com desolação.

Porém, se fosse tão somente um sonho, não iria deixar de aproveita-lo. Ergueu sua cabeça para alcançar a boca de Hermione e fundir-se de novo em um beijo feroz, ao tempo em que a atraía para um lado a fim de deitá-la em sua cama e ele girava para intercambiar posições, e agora ser quem se encontrava por cima. Sentiu um gemido afogado emitido por ela, ao comprimi-la com o peso completo de seu corpo. Os lençóis enredaram-se em seu corpo e teve que batalhar um pouco para joga-los longe, sem deixar de beijar a garota.

Para ser um sonho, era bastante real. Ao menos, o ruído que fizeram os lençóis ao cair ao piso de pedra ouviu-se leve, mas real. E o corpo de Hermione parecia firme e real... tão suave e cheio de curvas como o recordava. _É verdadeiro!_, pensou enquanto suas mãos a percorriam desde seus ombros até seus quadris. Separou-se um pouco de seu rosto e sussurrou-lhe:

- Se isto é autêntico... se não é um sonho... quero que saiba que eu também te amo.

- Eu sei, Harry. – respondeu ela, de modo pouco audível, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a melena despenteada do garoto. – Por isso estou aqui, não podia esperar até a manhã... – beijou-o brevemente e continuou: - ... para dizer a você.

Harry beijou-a de novo. – Me alegro... – outro beijo - ... que não... – a língua entre seus dentes, - tenha querido... – a rápida intromissão de sua língua oprimindo a de Hermione, o ofego sufocado dela - ... esperar.

Empurrou a zona baixa de seu corpo contra a da garota, provocando que seus quadris se comprimissem. Pode sentir a suave carne, o terno músculo... a sensação foi tão avassaladora que o fez ciciar.

Tão real.

Não era uma ilusão. Ofegando, Harry levantou seu rosto para poder pensar um pouco... analisar de que maldito modo estava ocorrendo _isso._ Abriu os olhos o mais que pode, mas a escuridão somada à falta de óculos somente lhe permitiam adivinhar que o que tinha sob si eram as feições de Hermione. Podia vislumbrar que os olhos da garota brilhavam. Pode entrever o nariz empinado e o queixo afilado, graças à mínima luz da lua que penetrava pelas cortinas escarlates.

- Hermione. – repetiu, com um tom de incrédula gratidão em sua voz. – De verdade é você. O que faz aqui?

A garota, que respirava entrecortadamente, e bem podia ser pela paixão ou pelo peso de Harry sobre ela, ergueu as sobrancelhas e brindou-lhe um sorriso torcido, enquanto lhe respondia com a voz tremendo de emoção: – Eu _sei tudo_, Harry. Eu lembrei. – Seu sorriso alargou-se mais antes de completar: - _Absolutamente tudo._

- Tudo? – remarcou tontamente Harry, com um fio de voz.

- Tudo. – confirmou ela. – Mas são recordações que parecem muito longínquas; foram memórias que apenas encheram minha mente, mas não minha alma. E por isso estou aqui... agora. Não podia esperar até de manhã para encontrar um momento a sós com você, Harry. Preciso que me demonstre que todas essas lembranças não são falsas. Que dê ao meu corpo e à minha alma essas sensações que pude perceber... Quero _sentir_, não apenas recordar _como se sente_. Harry, por favor... _preciso_ que faça amor comigo.

Assombrado e boquiaberto, não soube o que responder. Pelo visto, de alguma forma... de algum _maldito e_ _milagroso_ modo, a garota havia recordado sua história juntos. E queria que lhe fizesse amor, justo ali e naquele momento, mas...

- Mas não estamos, precisamente _a__ sós_, Hermione... Digo, não é que a mim me importe, mas ... – sua escusa foi afogada por um suave beijo, quando ela ergueu a cabeça para alcançá-lo, enquanto rodeava firmemente suas costas com seus delgados braços. Harry sentiu que derretia, que sua necessidade por ela crescia, que não poderia resistir à semelhante tentação.

Ela separou um par de centímetros suas bocas e sussurrou-lhe, fazendo com que Harry estremecesse: - Nada que um pouco de inofensiva magia não possa resolver, não acha?

Retirou um braço das costas de Harry e o esticou para um lado, buscando ao tato uma abertura entre as cortinas para alcançar o criado-mudo que estava à direita. Harry pestanejou por um momento, surpreso, antes de dar-se conta que o que ela estava procurando era a varinha dele.

- Espera – murmurou, tateando sob a almofada. – Guardo-a aqui. Que feitiço quer que fa...?

Hermione tirou-lhe docemente a varinha dentre seus dedos e, ante a estupefação de Harry, o instrumento mágico a obedeceu quando ela conjurou um feitiço para silenciar o pequeno esconderijo que as cortinas fechadas lhes brindavam.

Harry não podia evitar sorrir enquanto aguçava o ouvido e percebia satisfeito que Neville e Rony seguiam roncando ruidosamente e em coro como sempre. Não se podia dizer que estivessem em privativo, mas ao menos estavam a salvo de ser ouvidos por alguém. – Pronto... Alguma outra objeção? – perguntou ela, enquanto deixava a varinha de um lado.

Harry fitou-a divertido, negando com a cabeça. Em realidade, muitas perguntas desfilavam por sua mente, sobretudo e mais que tudo: _Como é possível? _Mas aquela outra parte de sua anatomia, desperta e pronta desde um tempo, lavava-lhe o cérebro, pedindo-lhe que deixasse os questionamentos para depois.

E Hermione não ajudava nada, tampouco. Justo nesse momento, ela ergueu seus quadris, encontrando-se completamente com os de Harry, provando que ele perdesse o pouco controle que lhe restava.

Necessitava-a tanto que doía. Acreditara que a perderia, contudo e contra todo prognóstico, ela estava com ele, disposta, amando-o, entregando-se... Algo suave e doce derreteu-se em seu peito, como se seu coração houvesse sido banhado em chocolate morno, qual bombom de doceria. Um arrepio recorreu-lhe dos pés à cabeça de pura emoção.

Não podia esperar um segundo mais. Levantou o rosto de Hermione, passando um braço por sua nuca, enquanto que com a outra mão começava, frenético, a desabotoar os botões... Hermione vestia um pijama de camisa e calça curta, e graças a Merlin que não era uma grande quantidade de botões a abrir. A mão de Harry encontrou rapidamente o caminho livre à cálida pele do torso de Hermione, a qual, como Harry já havia constatado, não usava soutien durante a noite. Sem nenhum indício de timidez, submergiu-se sob o tecido de sua camisa, em busca de suas curvas favoritas no corpo da garota.

Hermione ofegou quando a palma e os dedos frios de Harry roçaram seu mamilo, e como resposta adicional, arqueou-se contra o corpo do rapaz, buscando com suas próprias mãos tirar a camisa dele. Harry não tirava os olhos de cima dela já que, apesar da pouca luz, distinguia seus traços, e o gesto de prazer que ela estava fazendo o enlouquecia.

Sem poder conter-se, ansiando cobrir com sua boca o belo ricto de êxtase de Hermione, arremeteu com sua língua em busca da dela, afogando com suavidade os soluços que suas carícias conseguiam arrancar-lhe. Teve que interromper o beijo por um momento, pois ela insistia em retirar-lhe a camisa, puxando-a por sobre suas costas.

Hermione tirou-a por sobre a cabeça dele e um braço, e, esquecendo-se que Harry tinha dois, deixou a camisa pendurada de um lado, ainda sujeita a seu dono por uma manga. Mas era o braço que ele tinha debaixo dela, razão pela qual não pensou move-lo por uma nimiedade de tal insignificância. Aproveitou que teve que levantar um pouco seu corpo para abrir também a blusa de Hermione, e deixar em liberdade e ao descoberto os formosos seios que, nem tardia nem negligentemente, acariciou com sua mão livre, maravilhando-se pela milionésima vez do quão suave que era essa pele. Fechou os olhos entregando-se à sensação, e não se surpreendeu quando Hermione empurrou sua cabeça para baixo, em uma muda petição.

Não se fez de rogado. Devorou a carne branda e deliciosa da garota com sua boca, gemendo sem controle quando a sua língua apalpou o já firme e hirto mamilo. Mordeu-o ligeiramente, sentindo uma ansiedade quase irrefreável de consumir, de provar. De fazer seu e nada mais. Notou umidade em sua mão enquanto estreitava o corpo de sua amante, e deu-se conta que era seu próprio suor.

Sentiu-se acalorado e suado, tanto pela falta de ar fresco de seu leito como pelas emoções que o excediam. Contudo, apesar das altas temperaturas, Hermione estremeceu e Harry podia assegurar que sua pele se eriçou. Isso o fez sorrir. Incorporou-se um pouco e, aproveitando a quente umidade provocada pelo suor, deixou-se deslizar para baixo pelo corpo dela, lambendo, lascivo, a macia pele do estômago de Hermione. Lambeu os lábios, saboreando o leve gosto a sal que a garota lhe proporcionava. Pensou no muito que gostava de seu sabor, e embora nunca houvesse feito algo similar com nenhuma outra mulher, estava completamente seguro que o de Hermione era único e especial. Suspirou fortemente ao pensar nisso, ocasionando que a rajada de sua expiração provocasse cócegas sobre o umbigo de Hermione, o qual acabava de lamber, e fazendo com que a garota se contorcesse em meio a um risinho nervoso.

- Oh, Harry… - sussurrou timidamente, ocasionando que Harry sorrisse feliz.

E continuou fazendo caminho até o ansiado sul, desejando cobrir de beijos a completa anatomia dela, sentindo a urgência de demonstrá-la o belo que isso era, querendo que ela desfrutasse da magia da união de seus corpos e sempre desejasse mais... Chegando com sua língua à borda de suas calças e notando com satisfação que ela mesma introduzia seus polegares na extremidade da cintura e começava a baixar a peça.

Ajudou-a. Se recompôs um pouco para poder tirar a calça pelas pernas de Hermione e por debaixo de seu corpo.

- Deus... – sussurrou ao notar a branca e pequena peça íntima dela, a qual se dirigiu com sua boca de imediato. Cobriu de beijinhos travessos a pele do ventre que ficava de fora, e em meio aos suspiros que a garota emitia, arrastou-se um pouco mais abaixo para continuar beijando encima do quase transparente tecido. Hermione murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu compreender, e não soube se porque ela o disse muito baixo ou porque ele tinha seus sentidos colocados por completo naquilo...

Ainda sobre a peça íntima pode distinguir... pode perceber contra seus lábios a pequena e protetora mata de pêlos que se escondia pudica por dentro. Sorriu por um momento, interrompendo seus beijos e notando como a garota abria suas pernas e erguia um pouco os joelhos para dar-lhe mais espaço. Harry aproveitou isso e desceu mais... e quase morre ante a impressão.

_Ú__mida._

Hermione estava úmida. Muito e muito... úmida. E _quente_. Harry ofegou e agarrou as coxas da garota com ambas as mãos, desesperado para provar de novo aquele sabor tão conhecido, mas por sua vez tão raro. Tão poucas vezes encontrado... Atreveu-se a usar sua língua. Lambeu a calcinha, gemendo ao perceber a evidente excitação de Hermione.

- Hermione… - começou a dizer, perguntando-se, maravilhado, o que tinha ele de especial que provocava tanto a garota.

- Não... se... atreva, Harry... – gemeu ela, soando um pouco envergonhada. – Se disser qualquer... coisa. Juro a você que...

A língua de Harry a invadiu, ainda sobre o tecido de sua calcinha. Hermione afogou um grito e interrompeu sua envergonhada ameaça.

- Me jura o que, Hermione? – perguntou Harry provocativo e sem deixar de lamber e provar.

Hermione não respondeu. Harry não se importou. Deslizou suas mãos sobre as coxas dela, para cima, chegando ao final e submergindo os dedos dentro. Com uma mão logrou colocar a calcinha de lado, sem sequer incomodar-se em retirá-la. Pode sentir em seu queixo e em seu nariz, o eriçado véu que guardava o tesouro por ele mais buscado. O sexo de _sua _Hermione. De _sua amada _Hermione.

_Meu. Somente meu_, pensou em louco arranque de paixão. Hermione estava congelada, completamente tensa e imóvel. Parecia a ponto de saltar a menor provocação. Suas mãos tomaram Harry pelo cabelo, suavemente... e quase imperceptivelmente, o empurrou. Para baixo, para ela... e Harry obedeceu.

No momento de submergir sua língua ansiosa por entre a carne ardente da garota, pode sentir o modo como ela relaxou. Como em um sonho, escutou-a gemer alto. Demasiado alto. _Bendito feitiço silenciador_. Tomou o pequeno e sensível órgão dela entre os lábios, e suavemente chupou-o. Obteve, em troca, o gemido mais rouco e profundo que jamais escutara da garota, e, por Merlin que isso já era dizer muito.

- Oh, Ha-Harry!... Ah, é melhor do que eu _recordava_… - murmurava ela, apertando a cabeça de Harry entre suas pernas, fazendo com o que rapaz pensasse por um momento que ele terminaria igual a Nick, quase decapitado, se ela continuava com isso.

Porém, nem o medo de ficar sem cabeça o intimidou. Fazendo caso omisso à suas orelhas lastimadas pelos apertões de Hermione e a seu coro cabeludo arrancado pelas desesperadas mãos dela, prosseguiu com seu doce trabalho... fazendo o que sua pouca experiência lhe havia ensinado sobre o que ela gostava. Sabia que dar-lhe suaves lambidas fazia-a desesperar-se até gritar; ou que submergir a língua dentro dela e, já dentro, mexe-la com rapidez e determinação ajudava-a a gozar quase de imediato.

Claro que a dor de sua mandíbula pode com ele mais rápido que outra coisa, e, achando que ficaria sem boca, teve que abandonar sua missão. Mas graças a Merlin que ainda muitas coisas se podiam fazer. Quando ergueu um pouco sua cabeça, sentiu as mãozinhas de Hermione descerem por seu cabelo e toma-lo pelos braços com firmeza, e então puxa-lo com força para cima. Antes de cair sobre seu corpo e devora-la com um beijo, Harry conseguiu ver o rosto ruborizado dela e seus olhos fortemente fechados, como se ela estivesse pondo todos seus outros sentidos para trabalhar no desfrute disso, e não gastar energia inutilmente tentando ver nada através da escuridão quase total.

De repente, a garota o empurrou suavemente e abriu os olhos, olhando-o assombrada e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Harry se horrorizou, perguntando-se o que fizera mal _dessa _vez.

- Tem um gosto _diferente_ – disse-lhe ela. – Há um momento não...

- Hermione – interrompeu-a Harry, sorrindo incrédulo e reconfortado. – Lembra... onde acabo de ter minha boca?

Hermione abriu a sua como para dizer algo, mas emudeceu. Então, apenas sorriu maliciosamente e permitiu que Harry voltasse a beijá-la de novo, enquanto sussurrava contra seus lábios: - Com razão você gosta de fazer isso.

- Vaidosa, você sabe que é deliciosa. – disse ele, completamente invadido pela felicidade, temeroso que o sonho terminasse antes que ele pudesse completar nada, de forma que decidiu pôr fim no assunto, e se aquilo era uma alucinação ou algo do estilo, tiraria dele o maior benefício.

Hermione deslizou suas mãozinhas ansiosas pelo torso dele e o rodeou pelas costas, deslizando-as por uns músculos das costas os quais Harry nem sequer havia se dado conta que tinha até essa noite, ao sentir como se estremeciam ante as famintas carícias dela. Não deixava de surpreender-se com o fato de que ela pudesse achá-lo atraente, pois sempre havia se considerado fraco e bem feio. Mas quando estava com ela na intimidade, Hermione o fazia sentir-se como se fosse o homem mais bonito do mundo. E isso era algo que o maravilhava.

Quase esmagou Hermione contra o colchão ao deixar cair todo seu peso contra ela, devorando, ansioso, sua boca e estreitando seus seios com as mãos, respirando entrecortadamente, percebendo as formas dela contra as suas, seus mamilos contra seu peitoral, friccionando-se com ela de um delicioso modo graças ao suor que empapava a ambos... submergindo a língua em busca do rincão mais afastado e quente de sua boca...

_Deus_, em uma só palavra: _amando-a._

Hermione deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dele, até chegar à borda de suas calças. Harry conteve a respiração quando, depois de um segundo de titubeio, ela as introduziu entre sua pele e o tecido. Ainda por debaixo de sua boxer... Ofegou e quase ficou imóvel, expectante, ao sentir claramente como ela acariciava seus glúteos, deslizando seus dedos por entre ambos... – He-Hermione... – gemeu dentro de sua boca.

- Harry… - respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o com vergonha, ao tempo em que detinha sua carícia – Incomoda você?

O rapaz apenas respondeu agitando a cabeça em um gesto negativo, suprimindo a vontade de dizer-lhe que o fascinava seu atrevimento. De dizer-lhe que não podia deixar, nem por um segundo, de extasiar-se com o fato de que, apesar das numerosas vezes que já estiveram juntos, cada vez que o faziam parecia voltar a ser a primeira. E que parecia incrível, no entanto sempre havia coisas novas a fazer... rincões de seus corpos a descobrir pela primeira vez apenas.

Hermione sorriu contra sua boca e Harry correspondeu o gesto, divertido. E só pode arquear as sobrancelhas quando ela começou a abaixar-lhe a calça, empurrando-a, lasciva, por seu traseiro. Claro que ele levantou os quadris para ajudá-la com a tarefa... faltava muito! Escutou-a suspirar quando, por fim, as duas peças inferiores de Harry ficaram fora de batalha, depois de tirá-las, não sem um certo trabalho, por entre as pernas de ambos. Harry comprimiu-se de novo contra o ventre dela, mas agora em nudez total. Sentindo em sua pulsante e preparada ereção o tecido molhado da calcinha de Hermione... Sua pele eriçou-se dos pés à cabeça pela sensação.

Hermione gemeu suavemente, talvez ao sentir a dureza de Harry oprimi-la em seu esbelto ventre. Ergueu suas pernas ao redor do rapaz, enroscando seus pés à altura de sua cintura... Incapaz de suportar, ofegando ante a urgência já dolorosa de penetrar nesse corpo quente e conhecido, Harry conseguiu meter uma mão entre eles, e, alcançando a peça íntima de Hermione, pensou em alguma maneira de desfazer-se de imediato dela, sem desfazer seu abraço. Mas...

- Pensando em outro _evanesco, _Harry? – perguntou Hermione entre ofegos, mas com uma voz que soava definitivamente divertida.

Harry não respondeu. Não entendia do que ela falava. E na verdade, que nesse momento não lhe importava. Arrugando o entre cenho, apoiou-se com sua outra mão sobre o colchão para ter um pouco de espaço entre os dois, e deslizando a mão entre seus corpos suados, chegou até o sexo de Hermione e simplesmente colocou a calcinha de lado.

- Deus...! – Hermione se retesou, arqueando-se para Harry quando a ponta do membro dele tocou sua molhada intimidade.

Congelou-se, incerto de como reagir ante o gesto dela. Se ainda nem sequer a penetrava... como era que a havia machucado?

Abriu os olhos o mais que pode, tentando ver sua expressão em meio a escuridão. Entre gemidos e difícil respiração, a pode ver com os olhos fechados, ruborizada, esperando... Mordendo seu lábio inferior, tremendo como folha ao vento. E então Harry se deu conta que isso, para ela, era como a primeira vez. De novo. Ela podia lembrar de ter passado por aquilo, mas talvez as _sensações _eram novidade... Por isso tinha medo.

Portanto, decidiu controlar seu desespero e fazer com calma. Retirou-se, não sem antes reunir toda a vontade do mundo. Hermione abriu os olhos desconcertada, abrindo a boca em um mudo: "Por quê?" Harry apressou-se a responder.

- Vou... deixe-me retirar sua calcinha. Assim será mais fácil e não...

Mas Hermione não o libertou. Harry tentou reincorporar-se, mas as pernas da garota não o soltavam. Harry olhou-a permanecendo quieto, pensando. Ela fitou-o anelante, e murmurou:

- Não se atreva a... Preciso de você, Harry, _já_.

- Mas…

- Harry!

- Está bem! Se _tanto _insiste… eu…

Hermione não esperou mais. Fazendo demonstração de uma força inusitada em suas pernas, puxou todo o corpo de Harry para baixo, logrando que a ereção do rapaz se introduzisse um pouco em sua cálida carne.

A sensação a fez sacudir. Harry sentiu vertiginosamente tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, que sua mente demorou a registrar todas... os seios de Hermione colados ao torso dele, por obra do suor. Sua boca chocou-se contra a dela, afogando um grito de prazer. As unhas dela encaixando-se em suas costas, causando-lhe umas marcas que decerto permaneceriam um par de dias gravadas em sua pele... Mas sobre todas as coisas, sobretudo isso... a sua estreita calidez. Deixou de sentir o mundo ao redor. Todo seu ser concentrou-se nesse ponto, como se seu universo fosse apenas aquela cavidade úmida e quente, que o abraçava e acolhia de um modo que o fazia perder a cordura. Tão molhada que podia deslizar com facilidade dentro dela. Tão quente e tão apertada, como o mais forte abraço de amor.

Envolvendo-o. Enevoando-o. Provocando-lhe a urgência de mover-se dentro dela. _Tenho... que... esperar? Ou posso me mexer agora? Demônios!_ Não podendo suportar mais, tirou a mão que havia usado para afastar a calcinha, e apoiou-a na cama igual como a outra. Tirando força de sua paixão, moveu-se para baixo, gemendo profundo ao friccionar a terna carne de Hermione contra seu membro e quase sentir, fresco, o prazer no ar, ao golpear sua própria carne úmida na essência da garota.

- Santa Morgana, mãe de todas as bruxas! – exclamou sem poder conter, escutando Hermione emitir algo que não soube se era um risinho ou um soluço. - Es-está... bem? – tartamudeou assustado.

Como resposta, ela arqueou-se contra ele, urgindo-o a entrar de novo, pedindo-lhe em silêncio que lhe desse mais... que lhe desse tudo. E ele, obediente, o cumpriu.

* * *

Geralmente, Rony Weasley costumava ter o sono tão pesado e não acordava nem com as explosões ocorridas no quarto de seus irmãos gêmeos, quando estavam na Toca, mas era definitivo que uma luz resplandecente _teria _que despertar qualquer um. Ou ao menos, isso foi o que pensou ver ainda com os olhos fechados. Deixou de roncar e, sem abrir seus orbes, foi sentindo como seu reparador sono o abandonava pouco a pouco. Ainda era muito tarde e o quarto estava completamente às escuras, como pode observar ao entreabrir um olho.

Resmungando, se remexeu entre seus lençóis, perguntando-se que diabos o teria acordado. Podia jurar que fora uma luz muito intensa... e _azul_. Como um relâmpago. Mas lá fora não estava chovendo, além do que pareceu que o raio havia caído justo ao lado de sua cama. Do lado esquerdo, precisamente... do lado da cama de Harry. Estranhado e resignado, sentou-se e abriu ambos os olhos. Olhou para a cama de seu amigo, mas este tinha as cortinas completamente fechadas ao seu redor. Isso também pareceu-lhe estranho, já que nessa noite de primavera fazia bastante calor.

Permaneceu alguns segundos pestanejando sem saber o que pensar, até que chegou à conclusão que devia ter sonhado aquilo. Depois de tudo, era o único acordado. Todos os demais pareciam roncar à vontade, tal como estivera ele um momento antes. Grunhindo de raiva, deitou-se de novo, envolvendo-se em seu lençol e recordando com pesar que o outro dia era segunda-feira e teria que levantar-se cedo para ir à aula. Mas antes, teria oportunidade de ver e cumprimentar Luna no café da manhã, e o simples pensamento de voltar a vê-la e talvez roubar-lhe um furtivo beijo fora do Salão Principal encheu seu peito de esperança. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, recordando com infinita alegria a maravilhosa tarde que haviam passado juntos naquele domingo, passeando pelos terrenos nas imediações do Lago e falando de mil e uma tolices... Mas o melhor da jornada foi o que aconteceu, uma vez que ambos sentaram-se sob a sombra de uma árvore, e então...

Um resplendor brilhante e azul iluminou o dormitório dos garotos do sexto ano, e Rony o percebeu claramente apesar de ter os olhos fechados. Suprimindo um gemido de terror, os abriu de golpe ao tempo em que saltava de sua cama. Mas, de novo, tudo estava escuro e silencioso... _e não havia nada de nada._ - Que malditos demônios está acontecendo aqui? - sussurrou, duvidando se seria muito covarde de sua parte acordar Harry, para contar-lhe o que estava ocorrendo.

Ficou expectante... se já havia acontecido várias vezes, talvez haveria uma terceira. E agora teria os olhos muito abertos para descobrir que demônios provocava aquilo. Respirando com agitação, buscava ao redor...

E aconteceu de novo. E agora pode ver de onde procedia. O resplendor foi tão intenso que teve que entrecerrar os olhos para suporta-lo. - HARRY! – gritou, cheio de pânico. Aquela endiabrada luz saía justo detrás de suas cortinas! Aproximou-se devagar da cama de seu amigo, pondo um pé na frente do outro com quietude, como se temesse que algum ruído provocado por ele despertasse a fúria daquela luz endemoninhada. - Harry? - voltou a chamar, desta vez com a voz mais forte, porém com a mesma nota de medo.

Em três passos, esteve no lado exato do leito de seu companheiro. - Ha-Harry... está acordado? - perguntou com timidez, levantando uma mão para alcançar as cortinas e poder corrê-las. Engoliu em seco nervoso, seus dedos quase tocando o tecido de cor tinta...

E então, como se a cortina estivesse protegida por um escudo mágico, repeliu o contato de sua mão e, como se fosse pouco, emitiu uma força invisível que o empurrou com tremenda força para trás. Boquiaberto de surpresa, Rony viu-se projetado contra sua própria cama, atravessando-a por cima e caindo no frio e duro chão de pedra, do outro lado. Golpeou a nuca tão duramente contra o piso que apenas pode ver estrelinhas e jurava que sua cabeça havia se partido no meio. E antes que pudesse pensar algo mais, submergiu-se nas brumas da inconsciência enquanto ouvia as vozes de seus melhores amigos murmurarem coisas inteligíveis ao seu lado.

* * *

Ao despertar pela manhã, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi levantar-se para verificar se Rony ainda estivesse vivo. Aproximou-se da cama de seu amigo e com imenso alívio viu-o roncando tão tranqüilo como sempre. Soltou um suspiro, retornando sobre seus passos para alcançar seu baú e tirar seus pertences antes de ir tomar um banho. Sem poder evitar, sorriu como um bobo... A felicidade percorreu cada célula de seu ser como se de seu próprio sangue se tratasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sem poder deixar de sorrir sonhador. Quedou-se um momento estático, cravado diante de seu baú. Recordando.

Repassando os fatos ocorridos durante a noite, querendo assegurar-se que nada daquilo fora um sonho. Rebuscou entre suas coisas, sentindo seu corpo o bastante pegajoso e cansado como para duvidar que aquilo houvesse sido apenas produto de sua imaginação. Ao tirar a roupa íntima limpa, algo branco e pequeno chamou sua atenção, pois ele não tinha nada desse...

Um momento.

Tirou do baú algo que definitivamente era... de Hermione? Harry entrecerrou os olhos, enquanto coçava a cabeça com uma mão e com a outra sustinha a peça íntima diante de sua cara. Perguntou-se se acaso aquela calcinha era a que ela tivera vestido na noite anterior; mas certamente, agora que pensava bem, nem sequer a havia tirado, além do que não viu em nenhum momento Hermione abrir seu baú para guardar algo que era _tão _seu... Então, em que ocasião...?

A resposta chegou à sua mente quase como uma revelação, ao tempo em que a impressão da recordação o fazia cair sentado ao chão, enquanto apertava a calcinha de Hermione em sua mão. _Deus meu!... Naquela noite. Fiz magia sem varinha!_

E agora entendia o que quis dizer Hermione quando perguntou-lhe se pensava em outro _evanesco. _Permaneceu um momento respirando com rapidez, perguntando-se como, caralho, havia aprendido a fazer magia sem varinha, sem ter praticado previamente... Se a duras penas lhe ensinavam os feitiços não verbais.

Meneando a cabeça, decidiu averiguar mais tarde. Guardou com infinito amor, quase com reverência e sem poder evitar um sorriso, a roupa que sem querer havia aparecido em seu próprio baú quando naquela noite lhe pediu, _e sem varinha_, que desaparecesse.

Saiu com rapidez até o banheiro, desejando estar pronto o mais rápido possível para descer à sala comum e ver Hermione, a fim de certificar-se completamente que o ocorrido durante a noite não fora um delírio.

* * *

O café da manhã daquela manhã ensolarada e fresca foi o melhor que Harry recordou em muito tempo. Rony convenceu Luna de ir com eles à mesa de Grifinória, razão pela qual o novo casal de namorados sentou-se muito junto de Harry e Hermione, os quais tinham muito que conversar, tanto entre si mesmos como com seu par de amigos. Os flocos de aveia e o suco de abóbora estiveram quase esquecidos, ao estarem dando-se explicações uns aos outros, fazendo-se perguntas e respondendo dúvidas, mordendo as tostadas com pressa, pois o tempo de ir à primeira aula aproxima-se com rapidez.

Uma hora antes, quando Harry havia saído de seu banho, não pôde evitar suspirar aliviado ao ver que Rony já estava de pé e aparentemente não apresentava nenhuma seqüela do golpe que, por sua causa, dera contra o chão. O ruivo apenas havia comentado que lhe doía um pouco a cabeça, mas o atribuía ao fato de que não havia tomado o café da manhã. O feitiço que o havia lançado pelos ares fora um "imperturbador" que Hermione havia aplicado às cortinas, e que Harry nem sequer tinha idéia de que a garota soubesse fazer. Os dois quase haviam morrido de susto ao ver seu amigo caído e desmaiado junto à sua cama, mas ao dar-se conta de que ainda respirava, Hermione o havia levitado de novo a seu leito e o agasalhado como se ali não houvesse acontecido nada. Nem ela e nem Harry compreendiam o que havia levado a Rony levantar-se no meio da noite, pois se suponha que nenhum som provocado por eles havia saído das cortinas.

Afortunadamente, ambos já haviam terminado quando ocorreu ao ruivo interromper, e dando-se conta do arriscado que era estar naquele dormitório com todos seus amigos ao redor, Hermione dissera boa noite e havia se retirado para seu quarto. Situação que não havia deixado Harry muito feliz, pois ele, de boa vontade, teria repetido a sessão uma e outra vez até o amanhecer.

Fortuitamente, parecia que Rony não lembrava de nada do ocorrido, já que não perguntou nada, e Harry, por sua vez, não o questionou sobre o motivo que o levou a levantar-se na madrugada para irromper em suas cortinas.

Mas o melhor havia sido quando ambos rapazes desceram para o Salão Comunal e encontraram-se com uma radiante Hermione, que esperava Harry com evidente expectativa. Rony havia se surpreendido, mas não dissera nada ao ver seus amigos saudar-se com um terno beijo e, discretamente, havia se adiantado para o Salão Principal para buscar _sua _Luna. Porém, uma vez já sentados os quatro à mesa, o ruivo os bombardeou de perguntas, intrigado com a aparente e misteriosa recuperação da garota. E então, Hermione falou.

- Foi Neville, Harry. – disse, dirigindo-se exclusivamente a seu namorado, que a ouvia sem interromper. Rony e Luna ficaram em silêncio, mal participando da conversa. - Eu havia escrito uma carta para mim mesma, com alguns dados que tinha averiguado na biblioteca... mas algo aconteceu e perdi o papel. Neville o encontrou, e ao ver que era minha letra e dizia coisas de mim e de você, pois... - se ruborizou um pouco. - É vergonhoso, mas me alegro que tenha sido Neville e não qualquer outro. Ele me procurou ontem pela manhã e me devolveu. Quando terminei de ler, fiquei boquiaberta. Comprovei que o que você havia me dito nos jardins na noite anterior, era completamente certo. Mas o melhor de tudo - sorriu - era que havia descoberto uma maneira de poder recuperar minhas recordações... e justo Neville também me ajudou nisso.

E Harry entendeu. - Sua poção de memória. Não é?

Hermione assentiu, um pouco enrubescida. - Sim, Harry. Você tinha razão quando disse que devíamos tratar de averiguar se havia algum modo de utilizar aqueles mesmos ingredientes para recuperar memórias alteradas, e, seguindo a sua intuição, dediquei minha manhã inteira a procurar dentre centenas de livros.

- Merlin, como você odeia fazer isso. - interrompeu Rony, fazendo cara de fingido pesar, enquanto Luna lhe dava cotoveladas para que guardasse silêncio.

Hermione bufou, pondo os olhos em branco, e imediatamente prosseguiu: - E sim, efetivamente sim, podia. Encontrei uma receita em um livro de poções curativas, onde indicava que essa mesma poção diluída em bílis de tatu tinha como resultado um xarope para a potente recuperação de memórias alteradas por golpes, traumas e outros mais. Não indicava que servia para a perda de recordações como resultado de outra poção, mas decidi que correr o risco valia a pena.

- Então, você se escreveu tudo a si mesma para poder... saber, depois de tomar a poção purificadora de sentimentos? - questionou Harry, completamente atônito pela magnífica idéia e persistência da garota.

- Aham. - disse ela, pondo-se um pouco corada. - Também adicionei alguns dados a mais na carta, para se acaso não conseguisse recuperar minhas lembranças... Mas, afortunadamente, não foi necessário ao final... Neville concordou em obsequiar-me sua garrafa inteira deste mês, dizendo que não lhe afetará demasiado se não a toma por uns quantos dias. Depois de tudo, madame Pomfrey terá preparado sua próxima quota mensal em breve. Ele me ajudou também a conseguir a bílis de tatu da aula de Poções, e serviu-me de guarda-costas enquanto eu diluía a poção em um caldeirão.

Harry girou um pouco para observar seu companheiro rechonchudo, que nesse momento estava imerso em uma conversa com Simas e Dino a poucos metros deles. Sentiu uma ligeira pontadinha de remorso ao recordar que havia se sentido ciumento no dia anterior, e tomou a firme decisão de falar com ele mais tarde e agradecê-lo profundamente. Voltou-se para Hermione e lhe perguntou: - Por que você proibiu a Neville dizer-me o que estava se passando?

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu com uma menina que fora pega fazendo uma travessura. - Ah! Ele lhe disse?... Bom, é que eu realmente não estava segura de que isso funcionasse, o livro não assegurava uma cura total... Só era isso. Não queria preocupar você ou entusiasma-lo antes do tempo.

- Não entendo bulhufas do que fala, Hermione. - disse Rony nesse momento. - Para começar, não sei a que poção ou a que quer que seja você está se referindo. - Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para começar a explicar, mas Rony a calou erguendo uma mão. - Não, não... você me contará isso em detalhes depois... melhor nos dizer o que se passou à continuação.

- Bom, pois já não é grande coisa... Tomei o xarope produzido em meu quarto, e depois de passar algumas horas vendo recordações desfilarem por minha mente, com se fosse uma película...

- Uma pelí-quê? - perguntou Rony, franzindo a cara.

- Eu sei o que é! - exclamou Luna, brincando em seu assento e jogando sua tostada longe, a qual aterrissou no copo de suco de Romilda. - É uma profissão trouxa. Assim se chamam as pessoas que cortam suas unhas dos pés. - E acrescentou fascinada: - Sem magia.

Os três amigos quedaram-se boquiabertos, olhando para Luna com curiosidade. - E isso foi o que viu na sua cabeça, Hermione? - disse Rony, com cara de asco. - Francamente não entendo o que tem a ver uma coisa com...

- Creio que Luna se refere a "pedicura", Rony. - interrompeu Harry rindo. - Uma película é... - titubeou, pensando no difícil que era explicar algo que entre os trouxas era tão conhecido... depois de tudo... quem diabos não sabia o que era uma película? – É... como a televisão, mas em tela gigante, e... narra-se uma história, e é vista... como se fosse uma fotografia mágica, mas de maior duração... Sabe o quê? Esqueça.

Rony fitou-o com o maior gesto de incompreensão que nunca vira em seu amigo, mas ao final Hermione continuou falando. - E bem, creio que isso é tudo. Ao fim, depois de umas horas e já no início da noite, _todas_ as lembranças desses meses estavam de novo comigo... e... - titubeou, subitamente envergonhada - ... recordei o que você e Luna fizeram por mim, e claro... - olhou para Harry nos olhos. - ... também você, Harry... Eu... apenas quero dizer-lhes... obrigado. Por não abandonar-me à minha sorte. Por terem me ajudado.

Rony e Luna olharam-se um ao outro, como se se dissessem com o olhar: "missão cumprida". Harry, por sua parte, não pode evitar e eliminou os centímetros que o separava de Hermione para dar-lhe um beijo que demonstrou à garota que ajuda-la havia sido um prazer. Harry separou-se depois de uns segundos, lambendo nos lábios o sabor a suco de abóbora que Hermione acabava de deixar.

* * *

Os dois casais de namorados estavam tão entusiasmados que não perceberam os olhares tristes que uns olhos castanhos lhes lançavam desesperançados. Gina estava sentada sozinha no último assento da mesa, exilada por vontade própria. Incapaz de sentir alegria. Incapacitada de albergar uma ilusão. Seus olhos eram duas jazidas vazias e carentes de vida, sem brilho e dirigidos para nenhum lugar em especial.

Embora ainda lhe restasse um pouco de vontade para lançar de vez em quando olhadelas à mesa de Sonserina. Buscando sem encontrar, sentindo que cada vez que ele não lhe falava lhe caía um pedaço da alma. Convencida de que se já não houvesse chorado tanto, as lágrimas ainda continuariam caindo.

Alguém sentou-se a seu lado e, surpresa, ergueu a vista. Se por um momento albergou a esperança de que fosse ele, devia ter sabido que isso era material e completamente impossível. Draco não se sentaria a seu lado. Agora menos que nunca, e jamais na mesa de Grifinória.

Era Dino. O rapaz moreno obsequiou-lhe um sorriso frouxo e, sem dizer palavra, serviu-lhe um pouco de suco em seu copo vazio. Gina suspirou sonoramente e agradeceu o detalhe a seu ex namorado, com um sorriso deprimido.

* * *

Ao sair do refeitório junto com seus três amigos, Harry não pode evitar olhar de soslaio para a mesa de Sonserina. Draco Malfoy não estava entre os presentes, mas foi capaz de captar que vários dos membros da Casa os olhavam, a ele e a Hermione, com receio enquanto saíam de mãos dadas; entre eles Crabbe, Goyle e Nott. Entrecerrou os olhos com ressentimento, colando seu corpo ao de Hermione em um instintivo gesto protetor. Perguntou-se qual daquelas serpentes fora quem transmitiu o boato a seu pai ou mãe Comensal da Morte sobre a relação de Harry com Hermione, e o qual por sua vez comunicou a Voldemort. Lançou uma rápida olhada à mesa dos professores, sentindo uma ligeira esperança ao notar Dumbledore. Ardia de desejos de falar com ele e comunicar-lhe o que havia averiguado sobre Malfoy e suas intenções. Mas, pelo visto, o diretor continuava fora do colégio fazendo somente sabe-se quais missões.

Enquanto caminhavam para a primeira aula do dia, Harry olhava Hermione embelezado enquanto ela lhe sussurrava o maravilhoso que fora o ocorrido durante a noite e que desejava que isso se repetisse em breve outra vez, e Harry apenas pode jurar-se a si mesmo não desgrudar de seu lado, tal como havia sugerido Malfoy. E dar sua vida para protegê-la, sem sequer titubear, caso ser necessário.

* * *

Mas os dias passaram-se rápidos e tranqüilos, sem que Malfoy desse sinais de ter a intenção de cumprir com a ordem de Voldemort. Na realidade, agora se lhe via muito pouco, quase exclusivamente nas aulas e algumas vezes no refeitório. Costumava pular as refeições com muita freqüência, embora Harry duvidasse seriamente que ficaria sem provar um bocado. Não duvidada que com sua influência para com Snape, este as arranjasse de algum modo para que seu aluno favorito e protegido não passasse o dia inteiro sem comer.

Intuindo que o loiro persistia trabalhando na Sala Precisa, Harry continuou vigiando de vez em quando a entra da mesma, com os mesmos infrutíferos resultados. Hermione insistia em ajudá-lo, o mesmo que Rony, mas Harry negou rotundamente. No primeiro caso, por não arriscar-se a ter uma contenda com Malfoy tendo Hermione perto, e com Rony, porque pura e simplesmente os dois já não podiam cobrir-se por completo com a capa invisível. Haviam crescido bastante, especialmente Rony. Agora era difícil crer que alguma vez, os três amigos iam perfeitamente cobertos por ela.

Como se fosse pouco, Harry se dava conta de que era muito pouco o tempo livre que Luna tinha para passar com Rony, e não queria ser o causador de que esses momentos se reduzissem ainda mais.

A situação havia adquirido um matiz tão aprazível, tão ditoso, tão irreal, que Harry às vezes se perguntava se não estava simplesmente sonhando com um mundo ideal que em verdade não existia. Estar ao lado de Hermione sem que nada se interpusesse, sem ter o medo de machucar alguém com sua relação, de poder caminhar livremente pelos jardins de mãos dadas, como alguma vez Harry desejou... tudo parecia ser absolutamente perfeito. Tão feliz, que dava medo.

A única coisa que ensombrava isso era o temor da ameaça que a petição de Voldemort representava. Mas conforme passava o tempo, até essa preocupação pareceu ir-se diluindo, ficando em troca uma serena alegria por todos e cada um dos momentos vividos com Hermione, e também com Rony e Luna.

Harry sentia-se tão despreocupado que costumava desprezar as súplicas de Hermione de averiguar quem era o misterioso Príncipe Mestiço e algo não menos importante: o motivo pelo qual Harry havia podido fazer magia sem varinha, em algumas ocasiões.

Completamente abobado em seus olhos castanhos, Harry dava pouca importância ao assunto, tentando convencer Hermione que fazer magia sem varinha era algo completamente natural entre os bruxos, ao que ela contestava com incrédulos olhares, murmurando que intuía que algo raro estava acontecendo. Ao final, a garota indicou a Harry que investigaria um pouco a respeito disso na biblioteca, resolução que ao rapaz não agradou de todo, pois implicava menos tempo livre para passar a seu lado.

Aproximadamente duas semanas depois de Hermione ter tomado sua poção, Harry e ela estavam passando um tempo a sós nos terrenos do colégio, mais concretamente sob a árvore favorita de Harry: a que tinha junto ao lago. O garoto suspirou com força enquanto observava e acariciava o cabelo de sua namorada, que caía como uma cascata marrom sobre suas pernas, ao estar a garota com sua cabeça apoiada em seu regaço. Harry estava seduzido pela suavidade e o calor daquelas mechas despenteadas, as quais davam a aparência de ter mil tonalidades que iam desde o loiro escuro, passando pelo dourado, até chegar a um bronze quase opaco, tudo isso graças aos suaves raios de sol que se colavam por entre os ramos da árvore e caíam até eles, enchendo-os de calor.

Hermione sorria quando Harry lhe fazia cosquinhas em sua testa ao passar os dedos por ela, enquanto se entretia lendo _O__ Profeta_. Passou a página, e de repente bufou indignada.

- O que é? – perguntou Harry, divertido. – Outra vez Rita Skeeter?

Desde que expirara o prazo que Hermione havia imposto a Skeeter para não escrever calúnias em nenhum lugar, esta tinha voltado pouco a pouco aos maus hábitos, publicando de vez em quando algum artigo venenoso como só ela sabia fazer. E claro que _O __Escolhido_ não escapava do alcance de seu esperto sentido jornalístico.

- Sim. – respondeu Hermione, com uma estranha mescla de diversão e indignação. – Outra vez ela. Escreveu de novo algo sobre você... também me menciona, claro... Além do que incluiu uma entrevista com uma experta em relações amorosas... espera, vou ler...

Dizendo isto, a garota franziu o entre cenho concentrando-se na leitura. Harry ergueu a vista ao perceber de soslaio um movimento ao longe, e sem surpreender-se muito observou Gina e Dino caminhando juntos pelo outro lado do lago. Dino parecia contente, conversava sem parar ao lado da ruiva, que, contudo, ia por demais séria e calada. Não custou trabalho a Harry imaginar o porquê de sua melancolia. Ultimamente os via muito juntos, mas ainda não pareciam ter reatado seu namoro.

- Hermione, olha quem vai ali. – sussurrou Harry.

Hermione afastou seus olhos do jornal por um momento, para girar aonde Harry lhe apontava. Ergueu as sobrancelhas em um gesto que denotava tristeza e compreensão. – Sim... não é de assombrar-se, Dino ainda a quer. Mas ela... Essa já é outra história.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry e voltou a suspirar. Pensou no fácil que seria tudo e na maneira em que seu quadro de felicidade se completaria, se tão somente Malfoy houvesse aceitado desistir de suas missões e unir-se a eles, à Ordem, ao lado de Dumbledore. Poderia ter voltado com Gina, fazendo-a feliz e livrando Harry do pesar que era acordar dia após dia temendo que _esse_ _fosse o dia_ em que ele tentaria atacar Hermione.

- Decerto, Gina falou comigo há pouco. – comentou ela, enquanto retornava sua atenção ao jornal. – Me pediu desculpas pela última mentira e... bom, e me devolveu minha poção.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha curioso, perguntando-se de que poção falava...

Sem vê-lo na cara, a garota pareceu adivinhar sua pergunta e lhe respondeu: - A contraceptiva, Harry. Depois de tudo, continuo precisando dela. – disse entre sorrisos. Harry sentiu que se ruborizava e, sem saber o que dizer, voltou a acariciar o cabelo de Hermione. Nisso estava, quando uns passos sobre a erva o fizeram girar subitamente e quase com brusquidão para um lado. Involuntariamente, levou-se uma mão até o bolso onde guardava a varinha, completamente em guarda e pronto para o que fosse. Mas pode soltar uma exalação de alívio quando reparou que somente eram Rony e Luna que se aproximavam deles, com ar de grande felicidade e despreocupação.

Harry lhes sorriu, mais relaxado. - Hey... o que há?

Ao escuta-lo saudar, Hermione se recompôs de golpe, ruborizando-se ao ver-se surpreendida por seus amigos recostada nas pernas de Harry. – Rony, Luna! Olá...

Rony moveu a mão em um gesto que dava pouca importância ao assunto. – Por favor, não se interrompam. Por nós, podem continuar com suas _coisas_. Não nos importa, de verdade. Até poderíamos aprender algo. Não é, Luna?

A garota loira curvou uma sobrancelha e perguntou: - Aprender? A que, a ler o jornal ou a perscrutar o seu próximo?

Harry e Hermione riram enquanto Rony resmungava entre dentes a Luna um indiscreto: "Depois explico a você".

Harry murmurou baixinho, para que somente Hermione o ouvisse: - Não estávamos fazendo nada que valesse a pena... no momento.

Hermione lhe deu um suave golpe no ombro quando ele terminou de dizer o último, provocando um riso alegre em seu namorado. Rony e Luna se acomodaram junto a eles, perdendo-se um nos braços do outro, enquanto se uniam à conversa. – Vejo que de fato não estão aproveitando o tempo. Como é que você está lendo o jornal tendo Harry _pronto e disponível _a seu lado, Hermione?

- Vou ignorar suas palavras, Ronald... para seu próprio bem. – respondeu Hermione, fingindo uma irritação que em realidade não sentia. – Você sabe que gosto de estar informada do que acontece fora de Hogwarts, a todos nos convém... embora, claro, também me arrisco a ler tolices como as que escreve Skeeter.

- E o que ela disse agora?

Hermione bufou e sorriu. – De verdade vocês não querem saber. – todos lhe rogaram que lhes contasse, razão pela qual a garota procedeu a fazê-lo. Abriu de novo o jornal na página onde Skeeter escrevia sua coluna, e leu algumas frases para o deleite de seus amigos: - "Já é bem conhecido por todo nosso grupo de leitores o namoro mantido entre _O__ Escolhido_ e a filha de trouxas, Hermione Granner... (e ainda por cima escreve meu nome errado!), já que esta sua serva lhes tem mantido informados, de forma oportuna e veraz, sobre essa terna relação entre o futuro salvador do mundo mágico e a sua _escolhida_, situação que se vislumbrava e era _palpável_, como esta jornalista pôde constatar ao conviver de maneira estreita e afetiva com os alunos de Hogwarts no trágico Torneio Tribuxo... (qual maneira _estreita e afetiva_?). Com relação a isso e sendo notícia de primeira mão – Hermione bufou de novo, - tomei a liberdade de consultar a uma experta em relações amorosas, para que nos diga, a partir de seu ponto de vista, qual pode ser o futuro deste jovem e famoso casal. Dirigi-me ao domicílio da conhecida – e muito rica – bruxa Jenny K. Ransacking para entrevista-la a respeito".

- Pois eu ao menos não a conheço... – murmurou Rony, interrompendo-a.

- Eu sim ouvi falar dela. – pontualizou Hermione. – Li seus tratados e obras, e a verdade é que ela é muito boa em seu ramo. – olhou tristemente para o papel. – Por isso não entendo porque diz estas coisas de Harry e de mim.

- O que foi que ela disse? – questionou Harry, mais interessado em fazer que Hermione sorrisse de novo, que no dito por aquela mulher.

- Resumindo, ela respondeu que: "não crê que estes garotos possam ter algum futuro, já que é evidente e totalmente óbvio que Hermione Granner não é o par ideal para Harry Potter; que as verdadeiras relações amorosas se dão entre casais que são completamente opostos, e não entre melhores amigos. Que _O Escolhido_ em sua qualidade de super herói mágico precisa de algum tipo de garota que também seja super. Ou seja, supermodelo, supervivente, superficial, supermarysue, ou qualquer coisa que comece com super... (francamente, que soberanas _supermentiras_ diz esta idio…)".

Rindo com vontade, Harry inclinou-se para Hermione a fim de tomar-lhe o jornal das mãos, enquanto ela parecia arder em fúria. – Hermione... Como pode levar a sério as palavras dessa mulher que nem sequer nos conhece? Como pode acreditar que você não é a garota ideal para mim? – Hermione se deixou tirar o papel das mãos enquanto esboçava um sorriso abatido. Harry prosseguiu: - Você não somente é ideal, é perfeita. E eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo, não me importa o que diga _essa_ como se chame...

Rony e Luna tiveram que se fazer de distraídos e fingir que olhavam algo muito importante na superfície do lago, para poder dar tempo a que Harry e Hermione terminassem de dar-se o apaixonado beijo, que deixava claro à garota morena que os sentimentos de Harry para com ela rompiam todo prognóstico e análise.

Rony suspirou, olhando para Luna de soslaio e dizendo-lhe com timidez: - Gostaria que imitássemos o mau exemplo deste par de incompatíveis?

Luna sorriu feliz. – Quer dizer que se eu leio para você algo do _O Profeta... _você me beijará _assim?_

Rony segurou-lhe o queixo com uma mão e sussurrou: - Se preferir, podemos pular a parte jornalística e passar para a ação imediata... Digo, apenas se você quiser.

Sem responder, a garota loira jogou-se sobre o ruivo, descobrindo o quão instrutiva podia ser uma sessão de leitura com os amigos. Uma brisa fresca soprou, envolvendo-os em sua fragrância, e por um longo tempo apenas se ouviu o rumor das folhas da árvore movendo-se ao vento.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Jenny K. Ransacking ! Ahauahauhauahaua! A mui conhecida e rica 'expert' em "relações amorosas"! Ahauahauhauahauahua! Dou um biscoito scooby pra quem acertar em quem a Julie se inspirou descaradamente para criar a senhora JK... Ransacking! ;-D E eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas Rony e Luna juntos são fenomenais!, ihihihihi! ;-)

Bueno, não vou me alongar, até porque o tempo urge! Então, me limito a (1) pedir desculpas a todos vocês pelo super atraso da atualização, e (2) a deixar um big abraço, agradecendo-os pela paciência e por continuarem firmes, acompanhando esta tradução. Por fim, mas nunca menos importante, deixo um abraço todo especial ao **Valson** e a **edilmamorais**. Muito obrigado pelas reviews, hermanos! Vocês, como sempre, são uns amores. ;-)

Entonces... com isso vou-me. Mas prometo retornar (espero que o mais breve possível) com o capítulo 34º. :-)

Hasta la vista!

**Inna**


	34. Uma Missão para Cada Traidor

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**Uma missão para cada traidor**

Harry ofegava dolorosamente, esgotado por completo depois de ter gritado e descido o pau em tudo até ficar sem voz, tamanha a sua falta de ar como se houvesse corrido uma maratona. O que mais podia fazer para convencer Dumbledore da culpa de Malfoy? Acaso precisava levar Gina Weasley ante a presença do Diretor, para que ela mesma lhe dissesse que vira com seus próprios olhos a marca escura no antebraço dele?

Não. Esse não era o problema. Ainda mais angustiado que antes, Harry apercebeu-se da óbvia verdade e esta lhe caiu como balde de água fria: não era que Dumbledore não acreditasse. Dumbledore _acreditava nele_. E mais, Harry quase podia jurar que o homem tinha prévio conhecimento de tudo o que lhe havia revelado. Já tinha por sabido, mas não queria fazer nada a respeito.

Harry desviou os olhos dos de seu professor ancião e inclinou a cabeça em um gesto de irritante resignação. Estava tão furioso que não podia articular uma palavra. Não podia crer que Dumbledore fosse tão néscio... Tão cego. Que não pudesse ver todos os fatos que apontavam para demonstrar que Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte em vias de consumar uma missão e que Snape era um traidor que o estava ajudando. Ou, ainda pior, pensou Harry, talvez não era que não pudesse vê-lo. Parecia que não _queria vê-lo._

Impotente e frustrado, Harry resfolegou entre dentes no afã de tranquilizar-se, ocasionando que as mechas de cabelo negro que lhe cobriam a fronte se despenteassem mais que o de costume. Apesar da fúria que sentia, tentava recompor o semblante e não dizer nada que arruinasse a confiança que o Diretor tinha depositado nele, e que por isso desistisse de levá-lo consigo na busca de uma horcrux.

Assombrou-se com a rapidez com que as coisas haviam mudado, do quão fácil seu frágil mundo ideal havia caído. Não fazia nem meia hora que, entusiasmado ao receber um convite do professor para vir à sua sala, havia se encaminhado para lá apurado e veloz, com o objetivo de faze-lo partícipe de suas descobertas a respeito de Malfoy, mas sobretudo porque sabia que um encontro com o Diretor equivalia a novos conhecimentos sobre Riddle ou as horcruxes.

Mas tão rápido quanto se deslocava pelo castelo para chegar a seu destino, encontrou-se com a primeira surpresa desagradável da tarde: a professora Trelawney lhe fizera duas revelações preocupantes e arrepiantes.

A primeira, que apenas fazia um instante que alguém havia saído da Sala Precisa comemorando com grande alegria; e para Harry não coube dúvida de que esse "misterioso alguém" era certo garoto de Slytherin. Seguramente teria culminado por fim seu incansável trabalho realizado naquele lugar, o qual apenas fazia com que Harry desejasse que o Diretor tomasse medidas de uma vez por todas contra Malfoy, antes que houvesse algo a lamentar.

E a segunda, embora não tão imperiosamente urgente como a primeira, foi realmente perturbadora para Harry... Trelawney lhe contara sem querer, que fora nada mais nada menos o mesmíssimo Snape quem havia escutado sua conversa com Dumbledore, na noite em que – Harry sabia – ela fizera a profecia. Razão pela qual não lhe custou trabalho deduzir que seu ex-professor de Poções (naquele tempo ainda Comensal da Morte) fora quem dera o pedaço da profecia a Voldemort… e, como conseqüência, o malvado fora atrás de Harry, assassinado seus pais e o marcado.

As revelações de Trelawney fizeram com que chegasse furibundo e disposto a brigar com Dumbledore, a respeito da confiança que outorgava a quem não a merecia, mas mal pôs um pé em sua sala, o Diretor lhe comunicou que havia encontrado outra horcrux e o convidou a ir com ele. A perspectiva disso acalmou o ânimo do esquentado garoto por uns momentos, mas quando recordou o dito por sua ex-professora de Adivinhação, crivou o ancião com censuras e doídas interrogações.

Teve que conformar-se quando Dumbledore respondeu que confiava em Snape por algo que ele havia lhe dito, e nada mais. E a respeito do assunto de Malfoy, ouviu com uma ponta de impaciência o que Harry lhe contou, dando impressão ao garoto de que o homem já tinha prévio conhecimento de tudo o que estava lhe dizendo. Parecia que não lhe importava nada, nem que Malfoy fosse Comensal da Morte nem que estivesse realmente cumprindo ordens do próprio Senhor das Trevas.

E isso era algo que Harry não podia entender... Nesse momento, seu cansado e velho professor estava de pé detrás de sua mesa, olhando-o fixo porém em silêncio, como se estivesse dando tempo para assimilar sua negativa em atuar contra o jovem Malfoy, ainda que com conhecimento de causa de que havia evidência que demonstrava que ele era um perigo para todos dentro da escola... sobretudo para Hermione.

Harry abriu a boca uns segundos, mas de imediato voltou a fecha-la, ao estar a ponto de informar a Dumbledore sobre a ameaça de morte que pairava sobre sua namorada. Ao pensar nisso lhe havia parecido demasiado ridículo para dizê-lo em voz alta, e achou melhor engolir suas palavras. _Olha, Dumbledore, o fato é que o próprio Malfoy nos disse, a mim e a Gina, que Voldemort lhe ordenou assassinar aquela que fosse o amor de minha vida._

Franziu o entre cenho, ao notar o tolo que teria soado isso e que, na realidade, agora nem ele mesmo acreditava de todo certo...

Depois de tudo, não conseguia compreender que maldita e endemoninhada razão podia ter Voldemort para querer Hermione morta. Embora, pensando bem, não estavam todos e cada um dos próximos a Dumbledore e Harry em perigo constante? Acaso Voldemort não mataria de boa vontade Harry e todos que estavam a seu lado?

E justo nesse momento, diante de seu professor e analisando as coisas em retrospectiva, o que havia acontecido com Gina e Malfoy lhe parecia distante e absurdo, como se em realidade tudo houvesse sido apenas um pesadelo.

Pudesse ser que ao final das contas todas essas bravatas fossem apenas fanfarronice de Malfoy para chamar a atenção, e que Voldemort jamais o teria ordenado em verdade. Ademais, passadas várias semanas e nem sequer havia tentado o mais simples feitiço para atacá-los. Nem a ele nem muito menos a Hermione.

Ou talvez era muito covarde para levar a cabo. Ou talvez tudo fora uma invenção de Gina para separá-los naquele momento...

Fosse o que fosse, lhe pareceu inútil deixar o Diretor saber. De qualquer modo, devido à atitude que o homem demonstrava, era provável que não tomasse nenhuma posição no assunto... A frieza de temperamento do ancião não cabia na cabeça de Harry. _Como pode permanecer tão impassível quando sabe que um de seus alunos é Comensal?_

Harry suspirou com força e profundidade antes de perguntar: - Mas por que, professor?... Apenas diga-me, por que não faz _nada _a respeito?

Então, Dumbledore fitou-o diretamente nos olhos daquela maneira tão penetrante que somente ele sabia usar, e Harry tentou com todas as forças não pensar em nada, temendo que o diretor tentasse imiscuir-se em suas recordações.

- Harry… - disse o ancião em um tom tão baixo que o rapaz teve que inclinar-se para frente para ouvir melhor. O homem, com gesto cansado, apoiou-se com sua mão sã sobre o respaldo da cadeira. – Você é jovem e está cheio de força e paixão, o que é certamente bom, e ainda mais em seu preciso caso. – Inspirou uma grande bocada de ar e Harry se perguntou aonde queria chegar com aquilo. Dumbledore continuou: - Mas por sua vez, temo que não me resta muito tempo para ensina-lo que há certas forças do coração que podem igualar-se e inclusive superar as do maior amor. Podem chegar a invadir seu ser e sua alma de forma contundente e atroz, e impulsiona-lo a agir de modo equivocado em meio a situações de grande desespero; da mesma forma exata como agora a afeição o está movendo pela senda do bem.

Harry, envergonhado por ser objeto do que considerou ser uma reprimenda, desviou seu olhar para Fawkes, que o observava com um estranho brilho em seus olhos cor ébano. Pareceu-lhe que a ave também o estava julgando, motivo pelo qual ao final decidiu retornar seus olhos ao cansado homem que lhe falava. Dumbledore prosseguiu com o mesmo tom sossegado e, do ponto de vista de Harry, cheio de impotência.

- O que quero dizer, Harry, é que um grande e sincero coração como o seu pode albergar em si um enorme amor tanto quanto o maior e destrutivo ódio intenso... E se há algo que todos os longos e às vezes tediosos anos me ensinaram, é que não há nada que enfureça mais a nossos inimigos que perdoá-los e nada que nos faça mais fortes ante eles que não odiá-los.

- Claro, para você é muito fácil dizer isso quando não foi seus pais os que fo...! – Uma mão erguida com autoridade foi suficiente para calar a ladainha do garoto. Frustrado, voltou a suspirar e cravou seu furioso olhar no vidro da janela.

- Entendo sua postura, Harry, e também entendo que a dor que me produziu cada uma das mortes de meus amigos, entre elas as de seus pais, jamais poderá comparar-se ao que você sentiu e que foi causa direta de sua aversão para com Voldemort e para com o professor Snape. E pelo rancor que vejo em seus olhos quando tocamos no tema, está ficando claro para mim que o senhor Malfoy está ganhando também um lugar na lista dos seus indesejados. – Dumbledore suspirou antes de concluir: - O que me preocupa em demasia, Harry, pois o ideal seria que não tivesse nenhuma pessoa a qual aborrecer...

Harry o encarou de novo e abriu a boca para discutir isso, mas Dumbledore não lhe permitiu nem começar, já que seguiu dizendo: - Se esses a quem você desafortunadamente chama de inimigos conseguem entrar em sua cabeça, eles já têm metade da batalha ganha contra você, Harry. Porém se, além disso, você os permite fixar-se em seu coração... as conseqüências poderão ser imprevisivelmente fatais. Em mais de uma forma, e não apenas para você.

Harry olhou-o nos olhos com gesto de fastio, mas no fundo e embora não quisesse reconhecer, sabia que seu professor tinha toda razão. Absolutamente toda a razão.

Mas então... que diabos faziam perdendo tempo revisando o passado de Voldemort?

Se Dumbledore acreditava que Harry não era capaz de manejar e dominar seus sentimentos, e se pensava que era tão importante que o fizesse, então melhor deveria aproveitar essas reuniões para que lhe ensinasse como, demônios, devia fazer para não odiar Voldemort e os outros que lhe fizeram algum mal; que lhe dissesse, passo a passo, como fazer para não sentir esse ressentimento, o qual se cravava como espinha no coração e lhe fazia desejar poder golpear, fulminar. Enfeitiçar... Até torturar e...

- Imagino que deve estar cansado de escutar, já que venho repetindo constantemente, Harry... me refiro a _esse _sentimento em você que o faz diferente de Tom Riddle e que será sua arma para vence-lo. Certo? – ante o leve assentimento do garoto, o homem prosseguiu: - Mas temo que para poder conservar esse amor intacto e puro em seu coração, você deverá submeter-se à prova mais difícil de todas. Ao amor em sua expressão mais árdua, Harry. Ao maior amor de todos, pois é aquele onde você deve amar o que antes houvesse odiado.

O garoto de olhos verdes fitou-o atento, boquiaberto... sem entender.

- O perdão, Harry. Estou lhe falando do perdão. A máxima prova de amor.

* * *

Quase empurrou a Mulher Gorda para obriga-la a que abrisse com mais rapidez, o que ocasionou que a senhora pintada na tela o fulminasse com o olhar enquanto resmungava, airada, coisas sobre os modos da juventude atual. Harry ignorou-a, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo de pura expectativa.

Dumbledore havia lhe pedido que fosse procurar sua Capa de Invisibilidade e o alcançasse na entrada do castelo, em rumo à caça de mais uma horcrux. A esperança de destruir embora fosse um dos pedaços da alma de Voldemort era emocionante, era como ir acabando com ele de pouco em pouco... Literalmente.

A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar aos tropeções na sala comum foi seu par de amigos. Rony olhou-o com surpresa primeiro e com ansiedade depois, pois sempre que Harry regressava de suas entrevistas com Dumbledore o fazia com histórias novas sobre a vida de Tom Riddle ou com mais informação classificada sobre horcruxes, a qual só tinha se permitido compartilhar com o ruivo e com Hermione.

Mas de imediato os olhos de Harry deixaram o olhar azul de Rony para procurar o da garota. Ela estava preocupada... Harry pode notar ao ver seu cenho franzido e seu cabelo mais enredado do que o habitual: claro sinal de que o estivera enrolando entre os dedos. E seguramente ao vê-lo chegar sem fôlego e talvez mais pálido e angustiado que quando o havia deixado uma hora antes, ela notou que algo estava fora do lugar, que algo havia mudado. – Harry! O que aconteceu?

Harry abriu a boca e quis dizer muitas coisas... Houvera querido contar-lhe o que Trelawney lhe havia dito acerca de Snape. Que agora ainda tinha mais razões para odiá-lo como nunca antes e crer com mais firmeza que Dumbledore se equivocava ao outorgar-lhe sua confiança. Que, além disso, estava seguro de que Malfoy havia conseguido algo na Sala Precisa, algo que provavelmente tivesse a ver com um plano maligno... Que Dumbledore, apesar de ter-lhe aparentemente acreditado, não quis tomar partido nesse assunto...

Mas a verdade era que o tempo era escasso e apenas contava com uns quantos minutos, motivo pelo qual apenas atinou a tentar assegurar-se de que eles estariam bem em sua ausência.

- Dumbledore… - lhe disse entre respiros entrecortados. – Encontrou uma nova horcrux. Vai me levar com ele para destruí-la.

Tanto Rony como Hermione ficaram impactados e mudos ante a impressão. Harry continuou: - Vai me levar, e não sei quanto tempo estaremos fora... Mas tenho a impressão de que _algo _vai acontecer enquanto Dumbledore não está na escola, por isso quero que os dois me apóiem para cuidar do colégio... Creio que Malfoy conseguiu seu objetivo na Sala Precisa, Trelawney o ouviu festejar ali e temo que está para cumprir sua maldita missão.

- Que demônios está dizendo...? Você por uma horcrux... que Malfoy, o que? – gaguejou Rony, enquanto Harry caminhava com passo decidido até Hermione e a segurava fortemente pelos braços com suas mãos.

- A AD, Hermione… Precisarão de toda a ajuda possível. Busquem os que pertenceram a AD e peçam-lhes seu apoio. Hão que vigiar Malfoy e Snape, não sei que diabos eles têm em mãos, mas não deve ser nada bom.

Hermione assentiu com gesto assustado. Harry olhou-a fixamente por um segundo e, pressentindo que se não se separasse dela justo nesse momento não poderia solta-la jamais, afastou-se um passo e a liberou de seu agarre. Deu a meia volta e correu escadas acima para seu quarto, deixando Hermione e Rony olhando-o desconcertados.

Lançou-se sobre seu baú e rebuscou até que encontrou sua Capa de Invisibilidade e a garrafa onde guardava o resto da poção da sorte, a _Felix Felicis_. Levantou do chão exatamente quando seus amigos entravam pela porta, olhando-o preocupados. Harry aproximou-se de novo de Hermione e colocou a poção em suas mãos. Ela fitou-o sem compreender.

- Bebam. Vocês precisarão de muita sorte hoje, eu pressinto.

- Harry, claro que não...

- Não, companheiro! Você precisa dessa sorte mais que nós...

- Estaremos bem, Harry, é sério, tome-a você, por favor. Quem sabe que perigos o encontrarão em...

Harry interrompeu Hermione ao segurar as duas mãos da garota entre as suas, e ato seguida fechou-as ao redor da pequena garrafa. Olhou em seus olhos castanhos com intensidade, tratando de transmitir sem palavras todo o imenso amor que sentia por ela. Inclinou-se para frente e beijou-a brevemente e com suavidade. – Te amo. – disse-lhe por fim, sobre seus lábios.

- Merlin, Harry! – a garota desmoronou ao sentir-se abrumada pelo que parecia ser uma despedida. – Eu também te amo.

Harry sorriu ao pensar nas poucas vezes que Hermione lhe dissera esse conjunto de palavras e, contudo, estava tão seguro como em poucas vezes em sua vida de que efetivamente era assim. Que se por algo meteria as mãos no fogo, era pelo amor que Hermione sentia por ele.

- Demonstre-o. – pediu Harry e Hermione fitou-o sem entender. – Preciso ir tranqüilo. Por favor, fique com essa poção e divida-a entre Rony e você. Vocês são o que mais amo, preciso saber que estarão bem.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio. Mas não foi um silêncio denso nem pesado. Harry estava perdido e submerso completamente no olhar inquieto da garota, enquanto ouvia seu respirar agitado. Rony, à suas costas, não fazia nenhum ruído. Ao final, Hermione concordou movendo quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça, em um gesto afirmativo e dando um passo adiante, levantou uma mão para tocar uma das bochechas de Harry. – Mas por amor a tudo o que é sagrado... Prometa-me que voltará.

Harry sorriu, inclinando sua cabeça ao lado da mão de Hermione, buscando o calor de sua mão. – Prometido.

Hermione também sorriu por fim, como se isso fosse o único que poderia livra-la de chorar. Sem poder resistir, jogou-se sobre Harry e o rodeou com seus braços, fazendo com que o rapaz cambaleasse um pouco pela força de seu abraço. Submergiu seu rosto no peito de Harry, ao tempo em que este se perdia entre sua emaranhada e perfumada melena.

Permaneceram assim por longos segundos, querendo ambos gravar-se na pele do outro, ambos mortos de medo, mas armando-se de coragem na esperança do reencontro. Sem poder reunir a valentia para separar-se, os dois sentiram a maneira como seu ruivo amigo se unia a seu abraço, o modo como Rony parava a seu lado e passava um braço sobre os ombros de Harry e com o outro fazia o mesmo sobre os de Hermione.

O rapaz Weasley os apertou com tanta força que lhes tirou o ar, mas tão somente durou um par de segundos. E então, usando um braço com cada um, Rony conseguiu separa-los. Sem dizer uma palavra, talvez porque não podia fazê-lo, empurrou suavemente Harry para longe deles, ficando ao lado de Hermione.

Incapaz de dizer mais, Harry compreendeu o gesto e, sem olhar para trás, saiu ao encontro com seu destino. Para destruir um pouco daquilo que, por força, havia ligado sua vida a ele de maneira irremediável.

* * *

Ao ver fechar-se a porta do dormitório, Hermione sentiu que as pernas se enfraqueciam e que de boa vontade teria se deixado cair ao chão. O curioso é que era tanta sua dor e seu medo, que não podia chorar. Não agora, não nesse momento. Percebeu o modo como Rony apertava suas mãos sobre seus ombros e esse gesto a fez reunir ainda mais integridade. Girou seu rosto para encarar seu ruivo amigo e adivinhando que este estaria sofrendo tanto quanto ela pela sorte de Harry, sentiu-se valente de novo.

Colocou-se de um lado e Rony a soltou com gesto envergonhado, como se mal tivesse percebido o que estivera fazendo. Suas bochechas estavam começando a tingir-se de vermelho quando Hermione lhe sorriu e lhe disse: - Vamos Rony, não há tempo para sentimentalismos. Será melhor que procuremos Gina, Luna e quantos mais possamos reunir para fazer o que Harry nos indicou.

Seu amigo assentiu, armando-se de coragem também. – Bem, o que lhe parece se vou à torre da Corvinal e busco Luna e os que pertenciam a AD e...?

- Boa idéia. E creio que será melhor que formemos dois grupos. Vocês podem vigiar a entrada da Sala Precisa, em busca de qualquer atitude suspeita de Malfoy. Eu procurarei Gina e Neville, e nos encarregaremos de montar guarda atrás de Snape... Embora ainda não consiga compreender como poderia o professor estar envolvido em tudo isto, no que Harry pensa que vai acontecer... – Rony olhou-a com o cenho austero e ela concluiu: - Mas o melhor será que façamos caso de suas intuições. Certo?

Rony concordou, mordendo os lábios em seu característico gesto nervoso. Ao fim, suspirou fortemente e encaminhou-se para a porta. – Bem, nos apressemos; será melhor que eu vá de uma vez para...

- Espera, Rony! – o deteve Hermione, segurando-o pelo braço e mostrando-lhe a garrafinha que tinha em suas mãos. – Devemos dividi-la, lembra?

Rony fitou-a por um momento e depois negou energicamente com a cabeça. – Não. É muito pouco, melhor você bebê-la toda... Além do mais, eu não posso fazê-lo sabendo que Luna não a tomou, que ela correrá mais perigo que eu... que tal se...? – fez uma pausa e acrescentou decidido: - Quero compartilhar da mesma sorte dela.

Hermione sorriu enternecida. – Bem, tonto, então vamos dividi-la entre todos... – Dizendo isso, destampou a garrafa e tomou um trago tão pequeno, que por um instante pensou que o líquido não chegaria até sua garganta. – Se a poção completa dura meio dia, imagino que um pequeno gole nos bastará por um par de horas... Espero que seja suficiente. Pegue. – disse a Rony, enquanto lhe punha a garrafa na mão. – Agora vá procurar Luna e tomem-na vocês dois. E boa sorte.

* * *

Não custou-lhe trabalho convencer Neville de que a acompanhasse. Nem sequer teve que explicar-lhe nada, apenas lhe disse que Harry precisava de ajuda para vigiar Snape porque tinha certas suspeitas sobre ele e isso bastou para o garoto Longbottom. Nem sequer perguntou o motivo, como se fosse coisa de todos os dias desconfiar dos professores e plantar-se fora de suas salas para vigiar seus passos.

Posteriormente, Hermione subiu ao quarto das garotas do quinto ano para buscar Gina. Encontrou-a em sua cama, embora não estivesse adormecida. A ruiva ouviu, meio sonolenta, o que Hermione explicou-lhe sobre Harry acreditar que Malfoy havia completado sua missão. A só menção do nome do rapaz de Sonserina foi suficiente para que Gina pulasse de sua cama e se pusesse em alerta. Entrecerrou os olhos com ressentimento quando Hermione lhe contou que Harry acreditava que Snape estava confabulando com Malfoy e que queria que o vigiassem em sua ausência.

- Ausência? – perguntou Gina bastante estranhada. – Mas aonde Harry foi?

Hermione duvidou por um momento em contar-lhe a verdade, mas chegou à conclusão de que a ruiva havia demonstrado com acréscimos ser alguém de confiança. A prova maior de todas era que havia preferido renunciar seu amor por Malfoy antes de abandonar o lado de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix, a sua família e amigos. De modo que, a grandes rasgos, Hermione lhe narrou o que eram as horcruxes e que Harry havia saído de Hogwarts para acompanhar Dumbledore em uma viagem a fim de destruir uma delas.

Suspirando com força, a garota Weasley se animou e se levantou para ajudar, ainda mais encorajada quando soube que Rony e Luna provavelmente já estavam montando guarda fora da Sala Precisa, à espera de Malfoy. Para Hermione, pareceu que a garota respirava aliviada de não ser ela um dos que tivessem que ir tentar deter Malfoy em pessoa.

Saíram ambas as garotas para encontrar-se com Neville, quem as aguardava nervoso até não poder mais, mas com um gesto de grande determinação no rosto. Hermione assegurou-se de que os três levaram consigo suas varinhas, e então se encaminharam para as escadas, descendo para as masmorras.

Hermione podia perceber os efeitos da poção da sorte trabalhando nela. Era como se alguém lhe sussurrasse no íntimo o que devia fazer, o que seria de _boa sorte _para conseguir sua empreitada.

Foi essa voz a que lhe disse que não havia do que temer na hora de contar a verdade a Gina. Também foi a que lhe indicou que não esquecesse de revisar que todos contassem com sua varinha. E agora, estranhamente e sem entender por que, essa voz estava lhe indicando que _seria bom _que primeiro passasse pela sala de McGonagall.

Pediu a Gina e a Neville que a acompanhassem e ambos aceitaram sem contradizer. Hermione agradeceu internamente que não perguntassem o motivo, pois a verdade era que nem ela mesma o sabia. Chegaram ante a porta da sala de sua professora e, para surpresa dos três, estava aberta e não parecia haver ninguém dentro do lugar.

Hermione receou por um momento, mas um momento apenas, pois _Felix _lhe disse que _era necessário _que entrasse. Gina e Neville permaneceram sob o marco da porta, boquiabertos ante a inusual atitude de Hermione, que jamais havia se atrevido a entrar assim na sala de um professor. Bom, ao menos não ante os olhos de ambos, pois o que nem Gina e nem Neville sabiam era que quando se tratava de ajudar Harry, nunca havia pesado muito para Hermione quebrar algumas regras.

- Por todos os deuses! O que crê que faz, Hermione? – inquiriu-lhe Neville, com voz assustada. – Temos que ir, se McGonagall nos descobre nos perguntará o que estamos fazendo e... o que vamos lhe dizer?

- Espera, Neville… - pediu Hermione enquanto caminhava decidida para a mesa da professora, em busca de algo que ainda não sabia o que era, mas que decididamente _Felix _sabia que estava ali. – Preciso apenas... de algo, e já estarei com vocês.

_O livro_. Hermione o viu e o reconheceu de imediato. Era isso o que devia pegar? Não, precisava apenas de uma folha. Estranhada ante sua própria atitude e por essa misteriosa certeza de saber exatamente o que procurar, ergueu as mãos e passou rapidamente as páginas desse livro, cuja valiosa informação os salvara, a Harry e a ela, das garras da maldição do unicórnio.

Porém, ainda podia ajudar mais... Hermione o sabia. E sabia qual folha era a que tinha que arrancar.

Gina e Neville quase afogaram um grito quando olharam Hermione desprender limpamente uma folha daquele velho e seguramente valioso livro, o qual era, às claras, propriedade da Diretora de sua Casa. Foi tanta sua impressão que nenhum dos dois disse nada quando Hermione dobrou aquela folha de papel apergaminhada, guardou-a no bolso da túnica, e então caminhava a passo decidido entre os dois para sair da sala proibida.

Olhou para seus dois amigos e lhes fez um sinal para que a seguissem. Imaginando que a garota sabia muito o que fazia, Neville e Gina foram atrás dela sem questionar.

* * *

- Hermione… O que era exatamente que tínhamos que vigiar? – sussurrou Neville pela terceira vez na última meia hora. Hermione girou os olhos e lhe indicou com um dedo sobre sua boca que guardasse silêncio.

Os três garotos se retorciam constantemente uns contra os outros em busca de uma melher e mais cômoda posição, pois o espaço que havia detrás da deprimente estátua de Tristão, o Heróico, não era muito amplo em realidade. Estar escondidos detrás de um bruxo que, embora feito de pedra, estava se contorcendo de dor e agonia devido a ter sido ferido por uma espada envenenada, não era o mais estimulante nesse preciso momento.

- Shh! – impôs a garota morena, quando Gina se queixou de que Neville havia lhe pisado um pé. – Guardem silêncio! Presume-se que Snape não deve saber que estamos aqui.

- E nós _sim_estamos seguros de que ele está ali e não em outra parte do castelo? – perguntou Gina de má vontade, apontando com um dedo para a porta da sala de Snape. Estar de pé, escondidos e vigiando a quem não deviam por quase uma hora completa, esgotava a resistência de qualquer um.

- Então... – Hermione se interrompeu, sem saber o que responder.

Percebeu, com horror, que a voz de _Felix _já a havia abandonado. No entanto, um tempo antes podia escutá-la assegurando-lhe que o professor estava dentro de sua sala, mas seguramente o efeito já devia ter passado. Uma pontada de pânico cruzou-a dos pés a cabeça, pois estava começando a acreditar que quando chegasse o momento da verdade, _Felix _lhe diria o que fazer.

Mordeu o lábio, preocupada... Esperava que quando Snape saísse de sua sala não os descobrisse, para assim poder segui-lo e averiguar se tinha algo a ver com Malfoy ou não...

Uma série de barulhos, totalmente discordantes com a quietude da noite que já começava, sacudiu os pisos superiores ocasionando que os três amigos se encolhessem assustados. Parecia como se de repente mil Pirraças houvessem invadido o castelo, quebrando tudo à sua passagem.

- Que demônios é isso? – gritou Gina, abaixando-se e olhando para o teto como se este pudesse cair sobre si.

Um pressentimento funesto dominou o coração de Hermione, ao tempo em que sua mão buscava instintivamente a varinha. – Malfoy... – sussurrou angustiada, tão baixo que seus amigos mal puderam escutar.

- Malfoy? – gemeu Neville, enquanto Gina fazia uma careta e empalidecia. – De que diabos está falando, Hermione?

- Harry tinha razão. Por Merlin, Harry tinha razão! Malfoy está aproveitando a ausência de Dumbledore para levar a cabo seu _plano, _ainda que Hades me leve para o inferno posso imaginar qual é... – disse a garota para si mesma e, embora fosse evidente que seu roliço amigo não entendera palavra do que falava, não voltou a fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Embora, provavelmente o silêncio de Neville se deveu a que nesse justo instante professor Flitwick passou como um raio correndo pelo corredor, sem nem sequer dar-lhes um mínimo de atenção, nem a eles nem à estátua de Tristão, o Heróico.

Os três Grifinórios ficaram boquiabertos ao vê-lo. Ia correndo tão rápido quanto suas curtas pernas o permitiam e os garotos, atônitos, olharam como se dirigia para a porta da sala de Snape e batia vigorosamente com seu pequeno punho.

- Escondam-se! – sussurrou Hermione aos outros, e os três se colaram o mais que puderam à parede dentro do minúsculo oco entre a estátua e o muro, embora Hermione soubesse muito bem que se Snape passava por esse corredor não teriam forma de ocultar-se e, então, o professor os descobriria sem dificuldade.

Respirando agitadamente e ainda ouvindo ruídos ensurdecedores gerados por algo desconhecido nos pisos de cima, nem um deles foi capaz de conseguir ouvir o que Snape e Flitwick se disseram quando o primeiro por fim abriu sua porta.

Apenas conseguiram perceber um baralho surdo, como de algo muito pesado que cai ao chão... Hermione estava questionando-se o que seria, quando de repente tinha justo diante de si o professor Snape, que, por alguma razão, ia com o rosto contraído de fúria e a varinha em riste.

O professor entrecerrou os olhos, olhando fixamente os três garotos, que nesse momento desejavam com todas suas forças que a parede os engolisse. Por uns longos segundos ninguém disse nada. Intempestivamente, Snape cravou seus olhos negros em Hermione como se suspeitasse que ela era a artífice de tudo aquilo.

Vendo-se presos e sentindo-se completamente culpada por ter arrastado seu par de amigos com ela, Hermione achou que era boa idéia dizer algo que explicasse sua presença ali, algo que tentasse justificar o injustificável. Abriu a boca e quis falar, mas não conseguiu articular nenhum som coerente. Algo no olhar de seu professor havia mudado essa noite. Hermione sentiu que seu sangue se gelava.

E, de repente, para surpresa e horror dos garotos, Snape sorriu meio de lado, completamente maquiavélico e arrogante. Hermione estremeceu quando o professor ciciou com a voz carregada de amargura: - Ora, ora... Olhem quem temos aqui. O gordo estúpido, a morta de fome traidora, e a _sangue suja_. Minha comitiva de honra, suponho?

Hermione sentiu que enrubescia de raiva ante as palavras ditas pelo professor. Era bem sabido por todos que o homem não lhes guardava nenhuma simpatia, mas disso a insultá-los daquela forma... Jamais havia se superado dessa maneira. A menos que Harry tivesse razão e ele...

Sobressaltando-se com desconfiança, Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha quando notou que o homem apertava com força sua varinha. A seu lado, Neville se encolheu e gemeu de terror, enquanto Gina empalidecia e suava de nervosismo.

E antes que Hermione pudesse pensar no que era que estava indo mal, ela e os outros viram como Snape erguia sua varinha e lhes apontava direto em seus rostos, ao tempo em que dizia, jactancioso: - E eu que pensava que Potter era um parasita inútil. O imbecil acaba de me enviar o melhor presente de despedida servido em bandeja de prata. Corrija-me se me equivoco, senhorita Sabe-Tudo...

Sabia que não conseguiria sacar a varinha. Sabia que havia perdido antes de começar. De modo que a última coisa que Hermione pode fazer foi fechar os olhos por um leve momento, recordando Harry e pedindo-lhe perdão. E, somente então, teve a coragem de abri-los de novo e outorgar a Snape o melhor olhar de desafio de que foi capaz.

* * *

Harry não podia nem respirar. Ou corria ou respirava e obviamente preferia o primeiro. Tinha que correr atrás deles, não podia deixá-los escapar. Não depois do que fizeram. Mas, sobretudo, acima de sua captura e vingança, tinha que descobrir quem mais havia morrido. O medo encolheu seu coração somente de pensar, de tão sequer entrever a mera possibilidade de que fosse ela... Não. Negava-se a acreditar.

Não queria acreditar. Porque se o fazia tão somente por um segundo, seguramente morreria de desespero. Sabia com certeza que se o cadáver que Malfoy havia mencionado era o dela, nada... nada lhe daria forças para continuar.

Não podia ser, primeiro Dumbledore e agora Hermione... Mas, apesar de o pânico lhe esmagar o coração ao ponto de causar-lhe dor no peito, não podia deixar de averiguar. A incerteza era pior.

Enquanto pulava por cima do Comensal que havia aturdido um momento antes, e apesar de ir à toda velocidade, para Harry parecia que de algum bizarro modo ele se desprendia de seu corpo e olhava a cena de um ângulo superior, de forma que tudo transcorria em um tipo de câmera lenta. Sentia que as distancias eram enormes, que jamais poderia procurar por todo o castelo a tempo.

Soltou um alarido que foi um rugido de impotência, enquanto sua mente registrava de novo e de incrédula forma o que acabava de viver um momento antes da Torre.

_Dumbledore e ele tinham saído de Hogwarts quando mal era crepúsculo, encaminhando-se ambos para Hogsmeade a fim de poder desapatar com rumo ao lugar onde o professor suspeitava estar uma horcrux. Aparentemente tudo ocorreu bem até seu regresso, pois embora tivessem que vencer os muitos e sinuosos obstáculos postos pelo próprio Voldemort, entre eles os terríveis e pavorosos _inferi_, puderam sair daquela caverna com o medalhão em mãos._

_Mas Harry se dera conta de que algo não ia bem, que em instantes seu diretor se punha mais e mais fraco, vítima da estranha e infernal poção que tivera que beber para poder pegar o objeto._

_Embora nada de ruim aconteceria, não é? Chegariam a Hogwarts quando Harry conseguisse desaparatar a ambos e então, Snape curaria Dumbledore e destruiriam o medalhão e…_

_O que Harry jamais pode imaginar era que mal chegando de nova a Hogsmeade encontrariam a marca das trevas invocada exatamente acima da Torre de Astronomia, claro indício de que os Comensais haviam cometido um assassinato. E retirando forças de onde não as tinha, Dumbledore conseguiu subir em uma vassoura e junto com Harry chegaram voando até a torre do castelo, aquele onde há apenas algumas semanas Harry e Hermione haviam passado uma noite inteira..._

_E partir desse momento, tudo se precipitou e foi de mal a pior: aquilo era uma emboscada organizada por Malfoy. Harry, oculto sob sua Capa de Invisibilidade e imobilizado por Dumbledore, teve que ser espectador mudo e obrigado da cena em que Draco Malfoy tentou assassinar Dumbledore._

_Cena que somente ficou nisso: uma tentativa. Foi onde Harry soube por fim qual era a segunda missão encomendada ao garoto de Slytherin. E também onde soube quase sem dúvida alguma, que Malfoy teria se atrevido a completá-la._

_Talvez, tudo teria se saído bem... Harry teria jurado que Dumbledore já havia convencido Malfoy de mudar de bando, ante seu evidente terror de cometer assassinato. Talvez... Se tão somente não tivesse entrado nesse instante um grupo de Comensais da Morte, que havia usado o armário sumidouro reparado por Malfoy para entrar em Hogwarts. Talvez, se precisamente detrás deles não tivesse chegado o canalha traidor Snape._

_Que teria podido fazer Harry, invisível e imóvel contra sua vontade? Que teria podido fazer Malfoy, morto de medo e rodeado de Comensais que esperavam sua lealdade? Que teria podido fazer Dumbledore, fraco, ferido e sem varinha a usar?_

_Snape ergueu a sua e disse as palavras assassinas. E Dumbledore desapareceu através do parapeito. Caiu para o vazio. E Harry teve que ver tudo sem poder evitar, guardando em sua alma um grito que jamais encontrou forma de escapar._

Quando Dumbledore desapareceu através do parapeito da Torre e os Comensais da Morte saíram em tropel para as escadas, Harry pode mover-se de novo, já livre do feitiço imobilizador.

A primeira coisa que fez quando seu corpo lhe respondeu foi colocar fora de combate um dos Comensais, o último que saía pela pequena porta e que estava exatamente dando as costas ao garoto. Passou por cima, sentindo seu coração palpitar com força contra seu peito e suas têmporas, com a urgência e o temor de descobrir quem havia morrido na batalha.

Porque Malfoy havia mencionado que já havia um corpo, e não precisamente de um Comensal da Morte. _Que não seja ela, que não seja ela... _Mas se não era ela, bem podia ser Rony, ou Neville, ou... Merlin, acaso outro de seus amigos morreria essa noite e por sua culpa?

Saltou o último vão de escadas, submergindo de repente em uma nuvem de pó branco, produto dos feitiços usados na inflamada luta gerada justo ali embaixo. Foi atacado de repente por Fenrir Greyback, o pestilento e temível homem lobo, o qual pode afastar de cima antes dele conseguir dar-lhe uma mordida.

Entre as brumas daquela briga, Harry logrou distinguir alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix lutando contra os Comensais da Morte que recém haviam descido, assim como Rony e Luna, os quais, com grande habilidade ou _sorte, _conseguiam esquivar dos feitiços.

Harry conseguiu vislumbrar Snape e Malfoy, os quais atravessavam a batalha impunemente e à toda pressa, e se perdiam do outro lado de um corredor; lançou-se atrás deles como um possesso, esquecendo o que se passava ao seu redor.

Mas então, pisou em algo arremessado no chão e caiu quase de bruços em cima de um corpo, o qual percebia-se morno e pegajoso, como se estivesse coberto de sangue... Horrorizado, Harry aproximou-se arrastando-se pelo chão para certificar-se da identidade desse alguém, pedindo a tudo o que há de sagrado que não fosse ela...

Sem desejar aproximar-se demasiado, deteve-se a um par de metros quando distinguiu com claridade que se tratava do corpo de um homem. Embora o fato não o alegrasse muito, pois igualmente poderia tratar-se de um amigo, um suspiro involuntário escapou de seus lábios. Girou a cabeça e viu mais um corpo, alto e fornido e de cabelo curto.

Espantado e cada vez mais em pânico, conseguiu colocar-se de pé aos tropeções e, quase caindo de novo, se pôs em marcha outra vez à toda velocidade rumo à esquina onde Snape e Malfoy haviam desaparecido. Estava justamente perguntando-se para onde teriam fugido, quando um rastro de sangue informou-lhe que se dirigiam para a porta principal do castelo... Rumo aos jardins, seguramente para sair dos terrenos e poderem desaparecer.

Tomou um dos atalhos que tão bem conhecia, com o objetivo de ultrapassar uma dupla de Comensais que corriam atrás de Snape e Malfoy e saiu quase em seguida para as escadas principais, dando-se conta, estupefato, de que as enormes portas de carvalho haviam sido derrubadas de suas dobradiças e que a dupla de traidores se internava na escuridão da noite, correndo velozes para o gradil da saída.

Incrementando a velocidade de sua corrida, apesar de já não poder mais, Harry atravessou a destroçada porta e quase morre de susto quando duas figuras saídas do nada, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, se jogaram em cima com uma força inusitada, segurando-o cada uma por um braço e parando sua marcha. Boquiaberto por ter sido surpreendido desse modo, olhou de um lado a outro sem poder crer no que via.

- Neville! Gina! Que demônios crêem que estão fazendo? – lhes gritou, ao pensar que o detinham porque temiam por sua segurança. – Soltem-me! Não vêem que Snape e Malfoy fogem e...?

Um momento. Algo não estava bem. Ofegando agitado, Harry obrigou-se a sossegar para observar detalhadamente o rosto rechonchudo de Neville, que olhava-o com olhos vidrados e o gesto impassível. Em uma situação como essa, Neville jamais estaria assim tão tranqüilo. A menos que...

Girou sua cabeça para encarar Gina e encontrou-a na mesma situação. A luz que saía do interior do castelo brindava a Harry suficiente claridade para perceber o olhar perdido de ambos garotos, o qual significava uma só coisa...

Enfureceu-se ao imaginar que isso era obra de Snape, mas de imediato um sentimento enorme de terror agitou-o ao pensar que não vira Hermione... Se Rony e Luna lutavam acima e ali estavam Neville e Gina sob a maldição _Imperius_... onde, demônios, estava Hermione?

Tirando forças de seu desespero, sacudiu seus amigos com tanta violência que os derrubou ambos ao chão. Mas justo quando se preparava para correr de novo, ouviu a inexpressiva voz de Neville, que dizia: - _Impedimenta._

Um terrível golpe nas costas e de pronto Harry também caía de cheio sobre a fria terra, machucando-se bastante. Tentou tossir ao sentir que a boca havia se enchido de poeira, descobrindo que não podia fazê-lo ao estar sufocado.

- _Petrificus_… - começou a recitar Gina, sem emoção alguma, mas antes que pudesse terminar de conjurar o feitiço, Harry havia girado e apontado sua varinha para ela.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – bufou quase sem ar nos pulmões, desarmando a ruiva. E ainda antes da varinha de Gina ter aterrissado no solo, Harry apontou para Neville ao notar que este se preparava para enfeitiça-lo de novo. Com toda a dor que lhe causava ter que atacar seus próprios amigos, Harry exclamou furioso consigo mesmo: - _Desmaius!_ – e Neville tombou de costas sobre o gelado chão de pedra da entrada.

Maldizendo entre dentes, Harry levantou-se como pode e mal ia a começar a correr quando um novo feitiço o lançou de novo ao chão, ainda com maior brutalidade que o anterior. O golpe que se deu o fez derrapar alguns metros por cima da terra úmida, perdendo tanto seus óculos como sua varinha no caminho.

Ainda não se recuperava o suficiente para questionar-se quem o havia enfeitiçado desse modo, quando umas risadas cruéis e déspotas se deixaram ouvir às suas costas.

Paralisando sobre a terra, deu-se conta de que os dois Comensais que tinham vindo atrás dele no castelo por fim o haviam alcançado. Passaram rapidamente a seu lado, rindo à gargalhadas e deixando-o estirado ao lado do caminho, talvez pensando que já estava fora de combate.

Harry permaneceu o mais quieto que pode, respirando entrecortado e com a cara enfiada entre seus braços e o barro, esperando que os vassalos de Voldemort passassem ao longe para poder levantar-se e procurar sua varinha. Seguramente que esses dois não o haviam reconhecido. Não acreditava que de nenhuma maneira teriam deixado o troféu que Potter representava jogado no caminho, sem matá-lo ou leva-lo ante seu Senhor das Trevas.

Quando sentiu que os passos se distanciavam e acreditou que estava fora de perigo, Harry ergueu-se e começou a arrastar-se engatinhando, tateando o terreno completamente às cegas, em uma busca desesperada por sua varinha ou por seus óculos. – Onde, onde...?

Uma explosão e um lampejo laranja o fizeram elevar o olhar. Horrorizado, observou como a cabana de Hagrid ardia em chamas enquanto que seu enorme amigo se debatia contra um Comensal loiro e de feições toscas. Ou ao menos isso é o que Harry pode distinguir através da distância e de sua miopia.

Sentindo calafrios recorrerem seu corpo ao escutar os lânguidos latidos de Canino e temendo seriamente pela vida de Hagrid, o garoto apressou-se ainda mais em procurar a seu redor. Golpeou a terra com um punho cerrado, percebendo como o rancor se apoderava súbita e implacavelmente de seu coração._ Malditos, malditos Comensais!_

Desesperado e como último recurso, ergueu a mão para a escuridão da noite e gritou: _Accio varinha!_

_Nada. _Gemendo, não pode entender porque nesse momento não podia fazer uso da magia sem varinha como quando...

A ponta gelada e dura de uma varinha que não era sua pressionou-o na testa com tanta rudeza, que o fez arrugar o rosto em uma careta de dor. Enraivecido e impotente, elevou o olhar e topou com o de uma enfeitiçada Gina, que, com um rosto completamente livre de expressão e portanto sumamente discordante, olhava-o sem dizer palavra. Harry engoliu em seco, encarando o olhar de sua ruiva amiga e pensando freneticamente em algo que fazer em seguida...

* * *

Dezenas de metros distantes dele, Hermione foi testemunha ocular da explosão que fez com que a cabana de Hagrid se visse envolta em chamas. Mas, à diferença de Harry, a garota apenas pestanejou.

De fato, a dantesca cena somente a fez sentir-se melhor. Apesar da distância que a separava do pequeno inferno que antes fora o lar do guardião da floresta, Hermione podia perceber as rajadas de ar quente que as chamas liberavam na fresca noite. A bizarra situação incrementava sua sensação de bem-estar.

Fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser dominada por aquele agradável sentimento... Arrepios de tíbio prazer percorriam sua pele, ocasionado que se eriçasse. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim, tão despreocupada. Tão calma. Parecia estar flutuando entre nuvens, como se tudo aquilo não fosse mais que um mero sonho. Suspirou satisfeita, sem deixar que nenhum pensamento perturbador irrompe-se através de sua mente enfeitiçada.

Em meio às brumas de seu sonho, escutou passos apressados e respirações irregulares de pessoas que se acercavam. A seu despeito, abriu os olhos e observou os dois homens chegarem ante ela. O professor Snape e Draco Malfoy detiveram sua corrida justo a seu lado, ambos evidentemente exaustos e com a respiração agitada. A luta que mantinham para encher seus pulmões de ar parecia impedi-los de pronunciar palavra.

Snape tinha adusto semblante, como se estivesse completamente furioso, e enquanto exalava ruidosamente dedicou-se a varrer Hermione com olhar glacial. Malfoy curvou-se, apoiando-se com as mãos sobre os joelhos, tremendo e ofegando de um modo particularmente curioso. Parecia que soluçava.

Hermione continuou de pé, não sentindo emoção alguma pela recém chegada do professor e do garoto. Sua única reação foi um pequeno movimento para trás, encostando-se na grade que limitava o final dos terrenos do castelo. Aos lados daquela porta, as estátuas de dois javalis eram mudas e frias testemunhas daquela noite de loucura e sangue dentro do anteriormente pacífico Hogwarts.

_Muito bem, Granger. Já sabe o que fazer, mãos para trás e nenhum movimento. E quando chegar o momento, fará o que previamente lhe indiquei. _Aquela voz soou de novo, fria e precisa, dentro de sua cabeça. Hermione assentiu obedientemente. Como não obedecer a esse mandado? Quando em troca disso podia estar tão em paz e em sossego, sem nenhum pensamento nefasto que lhe torturasse a mente e o coração, como comumente acontecia...

Ao longe e acima dos gritos de Hagrid e do crepitar do fogo que consumia sua cabana, ouviu-se a marcha atropelada de duas pessoas a mais, as quais vinham aproximando-se dando gargalhadas e tropeções. Hermione inclinou um pouco a cabeça para um lado a fim de ver um homem e uma mulher horríveis, vestidos de negro e que ela não conhecia.

Algo no fundo de sua mente quis avisa-la do perigo, mas de imediato a sensação de bem-estar enterrou qualquer pensamento de advertência. Para que preocupar-se? Se estava tão bem, assim, sem temor...

Deu conta de que Draco olhava-a com olhos angustiados e um gesto de puro horror em sua pálida tez. Viu-o recompor-se lentamente sem deixar de ofegar, como se sua falta de ar se devesse mais à outra coisa do que ao resultado de ter corrido. O rapaz desviou seus grises e muito abertos olhos para seu professor, que contrariamente a ele parecia muito satisfeito com algo.

As feições secas de Snape luziam tão endurecidas que facilmente poderia ter se camuflado entre as velhas estátuas de pedra. A maneira como seus olhos estavam fixos em Hermione superava em muito o desprezo que habitualmente costumava manifestar pelos filhos de trouxas como ela.

- Já sabe o que fazer. - repetiu Snape, mas nessa ocasião a indicação foi para Malfoy. Seu tom era gélido e depreciativo, como se estivesse muito irritado com aquele que fora seu aluno favorito. - Esse é o único recurso que lhe resta para salvar a pele, Draco... Sobretudo depois do que aconteceu na Torre.

O garoto olhou-o ainda com mais terror em sua expressão. Respirando de forma irregular e superficial, parecia que estivesse a ponto de sofrer um ataque.

- Mas... professor, eu não... Não poderíamos só...?

- MALDIÇÃO, DRACO! - rugiu Snape, ocasionando que Hermione se sobressaltasse ligeiramente. - Ordeno-o que feche o bico de uma maldita vez, se encha de coragem e O FAÇA! Agora nada tem volta atrás a partir de...

Snape silenciou-se repentinamente quando o outro par de Comensais da Morte chegou por fim até eles, com ares de triunfo. Riram quase de forma obscena ao descobrir que haviam conseguido escapar, quando de imediato repararam na garota que, vestida com o uniforme de Grifinória, permanecia imóvel e muito erguida.

Com o vento quente proveniente do incêndio ondeando seu cabelo e túnica, Hermione lhes correspondeu o olhar com os olhos opacos e carentes de expressão. Os dois Comensais a observaram com pervertida curiosidade ao dar-se conta que estava sob uma _Imperius, _mas como se não conseguissem entender qual era o motivo do seu seqüestro.

- E esta, quem é? É necessário que a levemos conosco? - perguntou com áspera voz a mulher.

- Não seja estúpida, Alecto, não a estamos levando a nenhum lugar. Na realidade, eu diria que aqui terminou a sua viagem. - disse Snape, em seu característico tom gelado e pausado, mas com uma ponta de desespero mal perceptível em sua voz. - É _a outra_ missão de Draco.

A luz da compreensão brilhou no olhar de ambos os Comensais e seus olhos abriram-se ávidos por mais morte e destruição. Olharam para Hermione com desprezo e depois cravaram seus cruéis olhos em Malfoy, esperando que o loiro fizesse o trabalho assinalado.

O garoto de Sonserina estremeceu notavelmente e visivelmente espantado. Lançou um rápido olhar para seu professor antes de levantar, lenta e tremulamente, sua varinha exatamente diante do rosto de Hermione. Olhou-a nos olhos e, engolindo em seco com séria dificuldade, abriu a boca para conjurar o feitiço mortal.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

ATÉ QUE ENFIM, o capítulo 34! Do jeito que as coisas estão, pensei que jamais conseguiria traduzi-lo! Mas, sim, consegui, sob as bênçãos de Cher! Muitas purpurinas, plumas e paetês em sua honra! Ualaaaa!

Bueno, queridos leitores, com isso chegamos à mesma situação de Reverto Umquam (para os que daqui a vieram acompanhando), ou seja, dizemos "até logo" a PCU, desejando firmemente que ele não se transforme em "adeus". Trocando em miúdos, a autora ainda não atualizou a fic, a qual continua estacionada no cap. 34; e embora a Julie não tenha abandonado a fic, também não deu prazo de retorno. Enfim, daqui por diante só nos resta aguardar pelo desfecho de PCU, já que falta bem pouco para a Julie completar a história.

Entonces... por aqui vou ficando, deixando um grande abraço a todos vocês que acompanharam PCU até aqui, agradecendo pela compreensão e paciência para com esta tradutora que vos digita. Também deixo um abraço especial aos leitores que muito gentil e generosamente deixaram comentários capítulo a capítulo, comentaristas tais como **Hiorrana** e **Fernanda**, **Valson**, **Lynn**, **Kimisa**, **dora**, **Monique** e **Pumpkin Pie Girl**, do capítulo anterior, e todos os demais review-sadores, cujos nomes não cito aqui, mas que certamente foram lembrados nas notas passadas.

MUITO OBRIGADO, meninos e meninas! Agradeço em meu nome e também no de Julie pelo enorme carinho com que vocês receberam está história/tradução!

Espero retornar em breve, com mais um capítulo de PCU! Veremos... veremos...

Hasta la vista, entonces!

**Inna**


	35. Sangue Ruim, Literalmente

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Sangue Ruim, literalmente**

**----------oOo----------**

"_Aterrado, confuso inimigo_

_Afilando o punhal para crava-lo_

_Nas profundezas de um sonho frustrado."_

_Sangue Impuro, _Autor desconhecido

**----------oOo----------**

A mandíbula tremia espasmodicamente, fazendo com que a boca se abrisse e fechasse sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitá-lo. Os dentes rangiam como nos rigorosos dias de inverno em que, encerrado na Sala Precisa consertando aquele Armário Sumidouro do demônio, o frio lhe havia congelado até o tutano dos ossos.

Tinha os olhos cravados naquela maldita sangue sujo que tantas desventuras lhe havia causado durante seus anos em Hogwarts; seus olhos sem brilho e o rosto desencaixado o estavam enfermando. Ansioso para partir dali, para fugir e não voltar a vê-la nunca mais. Draco ergueu um pouco a mão que sustinha a varinha, sem decidir se aponta-la para o peito ou para o rosto. Com o coração desbocado, sentindo-se quase enjoado. Mil pensamentos em agressiva e rude espiral dentro de seu cérebro, voando sem controle.

Teria sido mais simples estar diante de um precipício e lançar-se ao vazio. Abria e fechava a boca, sabendo que no instante em que cumprisse sua missão sua família estaria a salvo, mas... o preço que ele pagaria seria caro. Esse olhar marrom acompanharia seus pesadelos pela eternidade e mais além.

Tinha claro que a garota não lhe inspirava nenhuma simpatia. Nem antes nem agora. Por isso mesmo não entendia porque não podia _fazê-lo_, porque não podia vingar todas aquelas afrontas por culpa dela sofridas... a humilhação de ser superado academicamente por uma sebosa qualquer, a bofetada que a insolente atreveu-se a desferir-lhe diante de seus amigos, que Gina o houvesse deixado para empenhar-se a obedecer a ordem de...

_Mata-la._

- Não... – sussurrou sem ter-se proposto. Uma coisa era aborrecer uma pessoa e outra muito diferente era acabar com sua vida. Voltou-se de relance para os jardins do castelo, quase desejando ferventemente que Potter estivesse ali, que o obrigasse de alguma forma a não faze-lo. _Maldito inútil, filho da puta... _Acaso não fora Draco o suficientemente claro quando lhe disse que não se afastasse da impura? Que não permitisse que ela perambulasse por aí sozinha e indefesa?

Onde estava o herói fodido do Mundo Mágico quando mais dele precisava?

Mas nem rastro do imbecil. Draco conseguia apenas vislumbrar árvores e o meio-gigante lutando contra alguém junto ao incêndio de seu casebre... mais além, nada. A beira de uma hiperventilação, Draco teve que reconhecer que não podia fazer mais nada. Que Potter não chegaria a tempo de salvar sua namoradinha. Que teria que executar a asquerosa missão para que a ira do Lorde não caísse sobre os Malfoy.

- Draco... – ciciou a desagradável voz de Severo detrás dele. Apesar de sua aparente tranqüilidade e sangue frio, o tom de seu professor denotava irritada exasperação.

- Sim... agora. – respondeu Draco com um fio de voz, girando para ver o homem por um instante e cravando de novo os olhos em Granger. A muito estúpida apenas estava parada ali, ocasionando que Draco se perguntasse porque era tão fraca para não lutar contra a _Imperius_, porque tivera que enredar-se com Potter, porque tinha que ser ele quem _faria isso..._

Sua mente percorreu as palavras da maldição assassina com reverencial cuidado, como se acariciasse um animal adormecido que não desejava despertar. Abriu a boca, mas por mais que tentasse não podia pronuncia-las... Envergonhou-se de sua covardia, olhou de novo ao longe, _maldito-seja-Potter,_ sentiu a mão de alguém empurra-lo pelas costas, apressando-o, acossando-o... – Não posso. – gemeu, a beira de um ataque de pânico, mas em um tom baixo que ninguém mais dentre os presentes pôde escuta-lo.

A realidade caiu-lhe como água fria, apagando o incêndio do rancor em seu coração. _Não podia. _Não pôde faze-lo com Dumbledore e tampouco com a sangue ruim. Embora o merecessem, embora aborrecessem Draco. Simplesmente, _não podia._

_Diga o que quiser, Draco Malfoy, mas eu sei que você não é um assassino! _As palavras que Gina Weasley lhe dissera em seu último encontro, aquele em que Draco lhe havia informado sobre sua missão e lhe advertira que se Potter não andasse com cuidado, mandariam sua namorada comer capim, retumbaram em seu cérebro como zombaria de sua franca covardia.

Fez uma careta de sofrimento que tentou disfarçar com desagrado. Pensar em Gina sempre lhe resultava tão degradante, tão...

_Doloroso._

Contudo, não podia olvidar que ela havia confiado nele. Não podia ignorar que apesar de tudo, ela _ainda_ acreditava que Draco não era um Comensal de verdade, que a marca era apenas uma imposição sem valor. E se matasse essa estúpida diante de si, perderia irremediavelmente a última coisa que possuía de Gina. _A única coisa_ que lhe restava dela.

Sua fé nele.

* * *

- Gina, por favor. Não...

A súplica lastimosa abandonou os lábios de Harry quase sem que se desse conta. De fato, pensou que apenas o havia pensado, já que seu coração batia tão desbocado que podia ouvi-lo e era como se tivesse ficado surdo aos sons ao redor. O sangue se lhe amontoava na cabeça e ocasionava que o rosto lhe ardesse de fúria contida e humilhação.

Tinha a varinha de Gina firmemente cravada na testa, mas conforme passavam os segundos e ao ver que não conjurava nenhuma maldição, ficou clara para ele que ela não tinha intenções de enfeitiça-lo.

O desassossego apoderou-se dele por completo. De pano de fundo, os sons da cabana de Hagrid ardendo e os gritos de seu amigo, enquanto lutava com algum Comensal. De soslaio, Harry podia vê-los. Difusos, mas inconfundíveis. E sua impaciência para correr a ajuda-los se incrementou.

- Acaso não se supõe que você é uma _grande_ bruxa? – murmurou Harry desesperadamente a Gina, ainda sabendo que nas brumas da _Imperius_ a garota não lhe daria atenção. Mas não lhe importava. Tinha urgente necessidade de descarregar de algum modo a repentina ira que o fazia tremer sem controle. –Seus irmãos passam todo o tempo gabando suas qualidades... _que Gina é isso, que Gina é aquilo. _– disse, torcendo a boca em um gesto de zombaria. - _Que é uma bruxa muito poderosa. _Demônios, até Slughorn a incluiu em seu maldito clube!

Gina não disse nada, nem sequer mudou um pouco sua posição. E, ao invés de pensar em uma possível via de escape, Harry continuou desafogando sua decepção.

- VOCÊ NÃO SERVE PARA NADA! – gritou, erguendo um pouco o corpo, mas detendo-se quando ela lhe pressionou mais forte a varinha na cara. Harry respirou agitado, tremendo de raiva e apertando forte a erva entre seus punhos. Derrotado e impotente, lhe murmurou: - Como é possível que se deixe dominar por uma _Imperius? _Como vou crer que você não possa fazer nada para contra...?

Um atemorizante grunhido à distância obrigou-o a guardar silêncio. De imediato, a boca lhe secou de terror, pois esse som não era de nenhum animal... embora tampouco fosse de todo humano.

Abrindo a boca sem poder evita-lo, um gemido involuntário escapou dela quando Harry girou a cabeça para a entrada do castelo. Por mais míope que estivesse, sabia que aquela borrada silhueta que mal se distinguia ao pé das escadas, não podia pertencer a ninguém mais. A figura semi-humana, alta e magra, erguia-se a contraluz dos archotes do vestíbulo principal, respirando tão agitadamente que Harry podia apreciar a forma como seu peito subia e descia com rapidez.

_Neville. _O calafrio que o sacudiu foi tão violento que quase cai de bruços contra o solo. Neville estava estirado a um par de metros de Fenrir Greyback, desmaiado e indefenso.

- NEVILLE! – deixou sair em um pavoroso grito.

O rapaz rechonchudo não respondeu ao chamado de seu amigo. Harry olhava alternadamente e com rapidez entre sua figura estirada deploravelmente no chão e a silhueta aterrorizante de Greyback.

Fenrir pareceu olhar para ele e Gina e, como se de repente compreendesse a intimidada posição de Harry, soltou uma gargalhada que eriçou os pêlos da nuca do garoto.

Instintivamente, Harry se moveu um pouco para trás quando pareceu que Greyback dava um passo adiante, mas o homem lobo se deteve de pronto, olhando para Neville de novo. Parecia duvidar a quem atacar primeiro.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Regressou seus olhos para Gina, percebendo com surpresa que a garota já havia abaixado a guarda e sua varinha não apontava diretamente para Harry como um momento antes... Agora a mão lhe pendia frouxa, com o mágico instrumento mal sustido entre seus dedos, pois igual a ele, se distraía observando a cena que tinha lugar diante deles.

Em meio a tanta desesperança, Harry pode ao fim vislumbrar um caminho a seguir. Pelo canto do olho, pode divisar a obscura sombra de Fenrir movendo-se velozmente para o inconsciente Neville.

E isso foi suficiente para colocá-lo em ação. Aproveitando a momentânea distração de Gina, lançou-se sobre ela como um gato que brinca no colo de sua ama. Com uma mão agarrou a varinha da garota e, com a outra, a empurrou com toda a energia de que foi capaz, e no momento em que a surpreendida Gina deu de costas contra o solo, com todo o peso de Harry sobre ela, perdeu força e Harry logrou arrebatar-lhe a varinha.

Ouviu Gina gemer de dor. Apoiando-se nela para conseguir incorporar-se o suficiente e poder apontar a varinha para Fenrir, tentou enfocar algo mais que apenas borradas sombras e manchas de clores opacas. Nunca jamais como nesse instante lhe abrumou o peso de sua miopia.

- _Desmaius!_

Por uma par de segundos, que para Harry pareceram a eternidade, não aconteceu nada. Mas então, justo quando Harry estava começando a temer que a varinha de Gina não o obedecesse, o ansiado raio escarlate saiu de sua ponta, passando exatamente por cima da cabeça do homem lobo.

Este ficou como que petrificado, mas foi somente por um mísero instante. De imediato, lançou-se na direção de Gina e Harry, rugindo de raiva como um animal selvagem.

Tudo se passou muito rápido. Vendo-se perdidos, Harry afundou o rosto sobre a relva, precisamente de um dos lados da cabeça de Gina, já sem a integridade necessária para tentar voltar a usar a varinha. De repente, a mão direita da garota a arrebatou com força e, para seu enorme desconcerto, ouviu-a gritar: _Impedimenta!_

Fenrir estava tão perto, literalmente sobre seus corpos, que era impossível falhar o alvo. Viu-se iminentemente projetado para trás ainda com mais impulso que com o que vinha correndo, e caiu escarrapachado junto à entrada, deixando Harry e Gina respirando rápido e entrecortadamente.

Ambos ficaram olhando para o homem lobo por uns instantes, temendo que despertasse de novo e recomeçasseintegridadevarinha no ar. aqui?

enfocar a vista em sua silhueta. pertasse de novo e cabeça de Gina, jmem lobo.

s sombras e m o ataque. Tardiamente, Harry recordou que estava completamente encima de Gina. Deixou a varinha em sua mão e retirou-se de um salto.

- Deuses, Harry! Que demônios está acontecendo aqui? – gritou ela quase à beira da histeria.

Harry fitou-a. Ou melhor dizendo, tentou enfocar a vista em sua silhueta. – Gina... – disse com a voz mais tranqüila que pode manejar. – Poderia convocar meus óculos? Por favor?

Gina assentiu. – Sim, mas você tem que me explicar que demônios está acontecendo. Por que estamos fora do castelo? E, sobretudo... que merda faz esse Comensal aqui?

- Gina! – replicou Harry com manifestada impaciência.

- Ah, está bem! – ergueu sua varinha no ar. - _Accio óculos de Harry._

A uns poucos metros deles, os óculos de Harry emergiram da grama e voaram até as mãos da ruiva. Colocou-se de pé dificilmente e os passou a Harry.

- Você estava sob a maldição _Imperius_ – explicou Harry, quando colocou os óculos e antes que ela voltasse a perguntar, continuou: - E estou quase seguro de que foi obra de Snape.

- De Snape? – repetiu Gina, passando uma mão pelo cabelo despenteado. Os olhos se iluminaram quando pareceu entender. – Merlin, creio que tem razão! Agora lembro que... estávamos do lado de fora de sua sala e em seguida ele saiu e...

- Gina! – Harry a interrompeu, raiando ao desespero. – Não há tempo para isso, é preciso encontrar Hermione e prender Snape e Malfoy... E também preciso de minha varinha!

- Sua varinha?

- Eu a perdi quando... Demônios, convoque-a de uma maldita vez, Gina! – gritou Harry.

- Deuses, que temperamento! – murmurou ela enquanto preparava sua própria varinha uma vez mais. - _Accio varinha de Harry._

Ambos olharam ao seu redor, mas nada aconteceu. A varinha de Harry não saiu de nenhum arbusto, nem brotou de algum charco de lama. Simplesmente, não chegou. _Que estranho,_ pensou Harry com rapidez. _A menos, que..._

* * *

- Que demônios...? – gritou de repente o Comensal da Morte que havia chegado um momento antes acompanhada de sua irmã, ocasionando que todos os demais girassem suas cabeças para vê-lo, incluso o nervoso Malfoy. O rapaz loiro realmente parecia muito agradecido por ter uma escusa que lhe permitisse postergar o que evidentemente não lhe apetecia fazer: lançar uma maldição em Hermione. Amycus, o Comensal que havia gritado, levou-se bruscamente a mão com a qual não segurava sua varinha para um de seus flancos, golpeando-se a si mesmo como se quisesse esmagar algum bicho que estivesse rastejando por sob a roupa. Sujeitou-se fortemente com o braço esquerdo, enquanto que com a mão direita se apontava com a varinha, gritando:_ PROTEGO!_

E antes que ninguém tivesse tempo de perguntar-lhe nada, Amycus riu como demente e tirou de dentro de suas escuras e sujas roupas uma segunda varinha, a qual mostrou a seus camaradas com gesto de desalmada satisfação. Hermione não pode evitar entrecerrar os olhos ao estar quase segura de saber a quem pertencia o mágico instrumento... mas por alguma razão, não recordava nem o nome nem o rosto do dono.

- Que maldito garoto esperto! – resmungava o esfarrapado bruxo, muito alegre e satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Ainda está de pé, o estúpido! E está tentando recuperar sua varinha... – Ante o olhar interrogativo dos demais, explicou rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras de tão orgulhoso que se sentia de sua façanha: - Eu a recolhi do solo quando um dos moleques de Dumbledore vinha atrás de vocês a toda pressa e Alecto o lançou pelos ares...

- Isso que traz aí é a varinha de _Potter_! – exclamou Malfoy claramente assustado e com os olhos muito abertos. A forma como pronunciou o nome demonstrou o pânico que a situação estava lhe dando.

Algo no cérebro de Hermione agitou-se. Lampejos luminosos de compreensão atravessaram a bruma do encantamento, rebelando-se contra a voz que exigia _silêncio_. E quando todos os Comensais da Morte dirigiram respectivamente seus olhares para trás, para os jardins do colégio, Hermione observou com fixação a varinha que o bruxo tinha em sua mão, essa que Malfoy havia dito ser _a varinha de Potter._ Algo... havia algo que...

Snape segurou Malfoy com brutalidade pelo tecido de sua túnica, fazendo com que o garoto cambaleasse um pouco para trás. Com a cara contraída de fúria e ansiedade, lhe sussurrou: - Depressa, Draco! O que você deve fazer, faço-o já! Se Potter está convocando sua varinha, quer dizer que tem companhia e, como é de seu odioso costume, não demorará em aparecer por aqui para bancar seu papel de _herói..._

Malfoy assentiu frenético, como se tivesse tanto medo que não pudesse negar-se. Hermione deu um passo para trás, apoiando-se completamente na coluna de pedra que sustinha a grade. Não sabia o que, mas havia _algo_ que também estava começando a assusta-la.

* * *

Por puro instinto, Harry girou sua cabeça para os limites dos terrenos, que era para onde haviam se dirigido os Comensais que o haviam derrubado e arrebatado sua varinha. Gina imitou o movimento, seguindo seu olhar. A luminosidade provocada pelo voraz incêndio lhes permitiu vislumbrar as silhuetas de várias pessoas junto à grade... E uma delas, alguém magro e não muito alto, apontava com sua varinha para...

Fazendo estrabismos enquanto tentava enfocar bem e distinguir aquelas duas distantes figuras, Harry começou a _pressentir _mais que a descobrir quem eles eram, confirmando seu maior e mais terrível temor, Hermione e Malfoy.

Harry ofegou ao sentir que seus pulmões ficavam sem ar. Puxou Gina por um braço e apontou para o que ele via. – Gina! Aqueles dois! Os que estão ali...! São...?

- Merlin bendito, creio que sim. – sussurrou a ruiva com o pânico impresso em cada palavra e Harry não precisou de mais confirmação.

Esqueceu-se de que não levava varinha. Esqueceu-se de Hagrid e de que este lutava por sua vida contra um Comensal grande e malévolo. Esqueceu-se de que a cabana de seu amigo se incendiava com Canino dentro. De que Neville ainda continuava inconsciente e indefeso a poucos metros de um temível homem lobo, que podia despertar a qualquer momento.

A única coisa que sabia e que era capaz de compreender era ele _tinha_ que estar ali. E fazer o que fosse necessário para retirar o maldito Malfoy e a maldita varinha que vantajosa e covardemente brandia diante da cara de Hermione, porque se algo havia advertido ao cretino era que se tocasse em só cabelo dela...

- VOU MATAR VOCÊ COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS, MALFOY! – gritou fora de si, embora estivesse seguro de que o maldito não o havia escutado, e ao instante empreendeu uma frenética corrida. Por Merlin que nessa ocasião _o esquartejaria_, e nem o próprio Snape poderia fazer nada para evita-lo.

* * *

- Espera, Malfoy! – rugiu Amycus, com gesto triunfal ocasionando que o garoto pulasse de susto, no lugar onde estava parado. O horrível homem lhe estendeu a varinha que havia tirado da túnica. – Use esta. – lhe indicou com um sorriso malicioso.

Malfoy olhou-o como se acreditasse que ficara louco, observando horrorizado a varinha que lhe ofereciam. – Mas... eu tenho a minha.

- Pense na deliciosa cara que aquele menino porá quando se der conta de que você matou a namoradinha dele com a sua própria varinha! – gritou o repugnante Comensal, rindo-se convulsivamente. Sua irmão uniu-se entusiasmada à sua idéia, enquanto que o professor Snape bufava com fastio. Sem deixar de sorrir maniacamente, Amycus completou: - Será a cereja do bolo, pense! A sangue-suja morta com a varinha do próprio Potter! Talvez, até consigamos que ele perca o juízo!

Hermione agitou-se ante isso. Fisicamente, quase foi um golpe. _A varinha do próprio Potter._

Potter. Harry Potter. _Harry?_

- _HARRY!_

Não foi um grito. O que conseguiu sair de sua garganta, vencendo o jugo de uma _Imperius, _foi um lamento. Uma rasgadura de cordas vocais e peito. A mostra de seu imenso medo.

Como se o tivesse golpeado em pleno rosto, Malfoy pulou para trás afastando-se de Hermione. Olhou-a nos olhos desorbitados, ficando tão atônito e desconcertado quanto os demais Comensais da Morte. No mesmo instante, a claridade açoitou o cérebro de Hermione tão bruscamente, que não foi capaz de perguntar-se porque estava ali ou como havia chegado. Apenas soube e apenas se conformou em saber que tinha medo. Muito. E que tinha que escapar de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Gina ficara tão estupefata ao descobrir Draco rodeado de Comensais e a ponto de machucar Hermione, que durante um momento não atinou nem a respirar. E com a força brutal de um golpe em pleno rosto, entendeu tudo. Com rapidez, as recordações lhe centelharam no cérebro.

_Na sala de Snape. Draco na Sala Precisa. Muito barulho nos andares superiores, e então Snape nos atacou. Levou Hermione para que Draco pudesse...!_

Aspirou uma profunda bocada de ar até que seus pulmões não puderam mais, e mal foi consciente de que Harry já não estava a seu lado. O rapaz corria como alma que leva o diabo rumo aos Comensais, gritando o nome de sua namorada com um terror que Gina não lembrava ter ouvido dele jamais.

- HERMIONE!

* * *

Era Harry gritando seu nome, Hermione ouviu-o com clareza apesar da distância, e isso acabou de faze-la reagir. Sem pensar nem um segundo mais, deu a volta e começou a correr para o castelo.

Mas não chegou longe; detrás dela, os Comensais da Morte emitiram exclamações de surpresa e juramentos obscenos, e também pode escutar o grito da harpia feiticeira chamada Alecto, tão alterado e furioso que a fez estremecer de terror: - MALDITA _SANGUE RUIM_, não vá a nenhum lugar! _ESPURCA CRUOR!_

A maldição lhe deu em cheio nas costas e a lançou ao chão. Enquanto caía, ouviu Snape gritar algo, mas já não foi capaz de entender. E ainda antes de golpear-se contra a úmida terra, Hermione sabia que podia dar-se por morta.

* * *

Era difícil correr por entre árvores, pedras e plantas sem tropeçar. A escuridão e a necessidade de olhar fixamente para onde estava seu objetivo a alcançar, impediam Harry que prestasse atenção nos obstáculos a sua passagem.

Uma raiz sobressalente o fez cambalear e perder velocidade. Totalmente enfurecido, bramou sabendo que se tivesse sua varinha consigo, teria feito a árvore voar.

Desesperado, ergueu a vista e quase morre de pavor ao ver Hermione estendida no chão, a um par de metros de onde estivera anteriormente. Ofegando com horror, Harry não podia imaginar que Malfoy a houvesse enfeitiçado... ou talvez a houvesse golpeado, não tinha uma maldita idéia do que havia se passado. Mas a distante visão daquele maldito garoto loiro diante de sua namorada, enquanto esta estava estirada no chão e Malfoy lhe seguia apontando com sua varinha, foi suficiente para fazer-lhe ferver o sangue ainda mais.

E correu.

- HARRY! Harry, espere por mim, Harry!

Gina o estava chamando aos gritos, desde algum ponto às suas costas, sua voz refletia pânico e dor em proporções iguais. Harry nem sequer se incomodou em voltar. Continuou adiante, passando pela cabana em chamas e ignorando a luta que Hagrid travava com o Comensal, sendo que um instante antes o único que desejava era poder chegar em sua defesa.

Porque naquele instante, sua mente apenas registrava e se repetia uma coisa apenas: Chegue. Chegue. _Chegue._

_CHEGUE LOGO!_

* * *

Hermione conhecia essa maldição. Alguma vez lera algo a respeito e havia se horrorizado de que existisse um feitiço tão perverso que não fosse classificado pelo Ministério da Magia como uma Imperdoável. Então, sabia, oh Merlin bendito, _sabia_ o que significava isso ainda antes de que a derrubasse.

Estendida de boca para baixo sobre o solo, enterrou a cabeça entre a erva e com as mãos apertou a terra. Pode perceber a forma como a lama e a sujeira se metiam pelas unhas, machucando-a certeiramente, mas na realidade esse era seu mal menor. A verdadeira dor estava em seu interior.

Dentro de seu corpo, em seu próprio sangue. Fechou os olhos, gemendo, à espera do que sabia que lhe aguardava e se perguntou se teria a coragem para suporta-lo.

Alguma vez havia se perguntado como seria se tivesse nervos nas veias? Se pudesse sentir o sangue passar através delas... seria uma sensação que se poderia tolerar? Hermione chegou à conclusão de que não. Cada pequena veia, cada grande artéria... de repente pôde _senti-las_. Ser consciente delas. Da maneira como seu sangue bombeava e circulava em cada célula. Do _tum-tum_ de seu coração e do modo que seu ritmo ia se reduzindo: lento, mas constante. Ela sabia que ao final pararia por completo.

E doeu.

Deuses, como doeu. Hermione não tinha idéia de como se sentia uma _Cruciatus_, nunca fora vítima de nenhuma. De modo que não podia ter ponto de comparação, não poderia saber qual torturava mais. Mas havia lido que o _Espurca Cruor _doía como a maldita morte e jamais pensou que o comprovaria em carne própria.

Sabia que em breve seu sangue deixaria de ser vital. Que abandonaria as células de todo o seu corpo à sua sorte. Que deixaria de representar oxigênio e alimento, que seria tal e qual aquilo que _aqueles malditos_a chamavam e a todos os nascidos de trouxas: _sangue impuro._

_Sangue de lama._

Lama. Lentamente seu sangue se convertia em lama. Em líquido espesso, negro e malcheiroso. Matá-la-ia em questão de minutos. De pouco em pouco, mas sem deter-se, como se se asfixiasse por dentro. Como se seu sangue fosse veneno lesando irreversivelmente cada órgão vital de seu corpo.

Mas não era apenas isso. Também doía.

Doía, doía... Deuses, como doía! Quis ter a integridade para suportar sem suplicar clemência, mas era muito. Agarrando-se à lembrança de Harry, tratando de encher sua mente com imagens de amor, amizade e alegrias passadas. Mas era impossível, aquilo se sobrepunha. Sua mente suplicava sem emitir palavras ao não querer ser ouvida por aqueles que zombariam de sua desgraça.

_Merlin, Harry! Dói, Harry! DÓI, DEUS, DÓI!_

Usando o último fôlego em seus pulmões e não podendo suportar mais, gritou. Esquartejada por dentro, mutilada. Ferida desde o mais profundo de suas entranhas. Assim gritou. Não foi nenhuma palavra em particular, por mais que quisesse dizer o nome de Harry não pode faze-lo. Não.

Apenas gritou.

* * *

Um grito atravessou a escuridão como relâmpago em noite de tormenta. E, como um menino pequeno que teme os raios que anunciam a chuva, Harry levou a mão ao peito do horror que experimentou ao ouvir aquilo.

Porque isso não fora um grito. Foi agonia pura e dor em sua mais autêntica expressão. Lastimoso e perturbador, como lobo ferido uivando seu _último adeus_ à lua. Harry se congelou sem poder dar crédito ao que acabava de escutar, negando-se a continuar imaginando o que podia ter ocasionado que Hermione gritasse dessa maneira. O mundo ao redor capotava em cima dele como se de repente tudo fosse feito de metal e ele fosse o mais potente imã atraindo tudo com força.

A uns metros atrás dele, Gina também quedou-se imóvel. E justo nesse momento haviam chegado até eles Rony, Luna e Neville, os quais também se paralisaram ao escutar o grito lancinante de sua amiga.

– Deus de minha vida. – atentou-se a murmurar Rony quase sem fôlego.

* * *

Durante um momento, Hermione duvidou realmente se havia emitido algum som, pois ela nem sequer ouviu seu próprio grito. A única coisa que podia ouvir era _seu sangue_. Ao que quer que fosse que houvesse se convertido. Ele lhe retumbava aos ouvidos como golpes de tambor. Ela o percebia com clareza, o sentia em cada nervo, em cada centímetro de seu interior. Como adagas, como espinhos, como vidro moído... entrando em cada rincão de seu corpo e levando morte, sofrimento e medo. Provocando deterioração irreparável, sono eterno.

Ela sabia. Bem que sabia. Sabia que não havia volta atrás. Sabia que estava morrendo.

Mal podia respirar e embora quisesse gritar mais, já não pode faze-lo.

* * *

Parada ante a dantesca cena, Gina sentiu Neville, seu irmão e sua melhor amiga, Luna, chegar junto à ela. Perguntou-se se todos haviam visto o mesmo, se todos haviam sido testemunhas do sucedido. Porque o que havia lançado Hermione ao solo e a fizera gritar desse modo tão pungente, não fora um feitiço lançado por Draco. Fora a Comensal, Gina a vira.

E embora fosse um consolo absurdo em meio a toda aquela desgraça, Gina quase chorou ante a evidência de que Draco não _tivesse _sido capaz. Por momentos havia temido que sim, que realmente cumprisse o que havia jurado que faria, contra tudo o que Gina acreditava dele. Mas, _por Merlin,_ não. Não fora assim.

Uma leve chama de esperança confortou-lhe a alma gelada.

* * *

Hermione desejaria gemer e lamentar quando alguém a tomou por um braço e a girou com inusitada violência, até deixa-la de barriga para cima sobre a terra. Esse exato lugar onde a mão a tinha apertado latejava, como se se tratara de uma pinça de ferro candente. Como aqueles que utilizam para marcar animais. Gado... Sangue-ruins.

Rogou para não sentir mais dor. _Deus, Deus... deixe-me morrer. Por favor..._

Por que isso demorava tanto? Por que tinha sua mente tão clara e ainda podia sentir cada palmo de seu corpo como se estivesse amplificado? Como se suas terminações nervosas não levassem sinais, mas sim gritos agudos e ensurdecedores. Como se sua carne, seus músculos, seus ossos... tudo bramisse por inclemência desde dentro.

Mas era inútil deseja-la. Sabia que isso era parte do castigo, do malefício. Estar lúcida até o último momento; poder pensar, sentir e perceber cada milímetro de seu corpo. Coisas das quais nunca estivera consciente, como o correr do sangue. Agora até o ouvia. Sentia-o. A sobre-excedia. _Deixe-me morrer, por piedade._

Entreabrindo os olhos a duras penas, descobriu Malfoy caminhando aos tropeções até ela até ficar parado a seus pés. Ainda tinha sua varinha na mão. Ainda a apontava para ela, agora direto ao coração. Hermione teve vontade assentir. _Sim, sim, por favor._

- FAÇA-O DE UMA MALDITA VEZ! – rugiu a voz de Snape de algum lado. – Você sabe que _tem que ser você_ quem lhe dê o tiro de misericórdia. Apresse-se antes que a maldição acabe com ela!

Hermione abriu mais os olhos, o mais que suas doloridas pálpebras lhe permitiram. Sentia-os como que travados, tão pesados. Viu tudo borrado, sabia que seus olhos já estariam injetados de sangue... ou do que restava de seu sangue nesse momento.

Malfoy olhava-a horrorizado, com um gesto de incredulidade em seu rosto. Hermione quase podia jurar que o garoto estava compadecido dela, que talvez até tivesse pena por seu sofrimento. Desejou poder dizer-lhe muitas coisas. Que agora nada importava. Que o perdoava. Que _por piedade... _a ajudasse e desse fim a seu tormento.

Uma lágrima cruzou o rosto do garoto, rápida e quase invisível. Percorreu sua bochecha e perdeu-se na curva de seu pescoço. Hermione gemeu de dor, sentindo seu peito arder tão selvagemente como se lhe fosse explodir. Sabia que seu sangue contaminado já estava chegando em seus órgãos vitais. Sabia que acabaria com eles em breve. E isso apenas significava mais intenso martírio.

- Deuses, Granger... – Malfoy não disse em voz alta essas palavras. Hermione as leu em seus lábios, os quais se moveram lentamente enquanto o garoto tentava sufocar a exclamação que delataria seu medo, sua angústia. Sua compreensão. Viu-o olhar para o interior dos terrenos do castelo, ansioso, como que esperando por algo. – Porra, Potter... _onde merda está você que não chega?_

E então, Hermione compreendeu que Malfoy esperava a chegada de Harry talvez até com a mesma veemência que ela... Mas talvez ele sabia que de qualquer forma, Hermione já não tinha salvação, porque abaixou de novo a vista para ela com seus olhos cinzas brilhando com constrição. Parecia dizer-lhe com o olhar _"Eu não queria, lhe juro que não. Mas não tive outra opção."_

_Eu sei, Draco. E perdôo você. De verdade._

Fechou os olhos ao começar os espasmos que sabia que anunciavam mais dor ainda e o final próximo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou não ter lido. Desejou não ter sabido letra por letra, ação por ação, o que essa maldição fazia com sua vítima. E ao mesmo tempo soube que já não lhe restava vida para poder ler mais. Que já não poderia voltar a pegar um livro em suas mãos, que nunca poderia perder-se de novo na biblioteca entre tomos que cheiravam a pergaminho e a sabedoria ancestral. Que jamais voltaria ao castelo. Que não voltaria a ver sua família.

Que deixaria _Harry_ sozinho.

Saber disso lhe doeu mais que a própria morte.

* * *

A forma brutal e sádica com que Snape havia segurado Hermione para gira-la para cima, não havia passado despercebida por Harry, que ainda negando-se a crer que estivesse acontecendo tudo aquilo, olhava pasmado e apoiado no tronco da árvore.

O sangue lhe ferveu nas veias. Correu. – Solte-a, maldito covarde! Suas sujas e traidoras mãos não merecem sequer toca-la!

Aparentemente, Snape nem o ouviu. O próprio parecia concentrado em alguma discussão a gritos com os demais Comensais da Morte e Malfoy, o qual chegou caminhando lentamente até os pés de Hermione de novo apontou-lhe, disposto talvez a finalizar sua missão.

Harry desejou ter asas. Desejou que o maldito castelo não tivesse essa fodida proteção anti-desaparatação. Desejou poder pôr seu corpo entre esse bastardo covarde e Hermione, parar qualquer maldição com o mesmo, porque para feri-la havia jurado e prometido que seria sobre seu cadáver.

Mordeu-se a língua machucando-se bastante. Culpado até a dor. _Não estava cumprindo suas promessas._

- Não, Malfoy, NÃO! Eu o matarei, juro a você!

- NÃO, Harry! NÃO! Não foi ele!

O grito de Gina ouviu-se perto, demasiado próximo. Então, Harry soube que o vinha seguindo. Enfureceu-se com ela, a muita estúpida, _apaixonada-por-Malfoy_, Gina Weasley. Que não parecia saber escolher o que lhe convinha nem sabia deixar Harry em paz.

As recordações de tudo o que a ruiva e Malfoy lhes fizeram, a Hermione e a ele, durante o ano, relampejaram em sua mente a velocidade vertiginosa. O ódio repentino que sentiu de ambos foi tanto, que literalmente o peito se lhe gelou. Seu coração deixou de sentir compaixão, ficou apenas fúria assassina. Desejo de vingar-se, de ferir; rancor alimentado pela impotência e desespero.

- MATAREI A TODOS!

* * *

Estando Potter agora mais próximo deles, nesse preciso momento todos os Comensais puderam ouvir claramente seus gritos.

Draco poderia ter caído de joelhos no chão, de puro alívio. Abaixou rapidamente a varinha, agradecendo a todos os Deuses que Snape e os outros dois imbecis estivessem distraídos olhando para onde a patética silhueta do Grifinório se notava contra recortada contra a piscante luz emitida pelo incêndio.

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, tentou embaralhar suas possibilidades... talvez pudesse correr para a floresta e desaparecer. Esconder-se dos Comensais, incapaz de continuar com eles, morto de pânico de ter que voltar a olhar para o Senhor das Trevas outra vez na cara e ter que enfrentar sua ira desatada.

Mas... e sua família? Estremeceu. Se fugia, matariam sua mãe sem piedade.

E ele preferia estar morto antes de saber que havia acabado com o que mais amava por culpa sua.

_Sim. Antes morto._

O único caminho a seguir se abria diante dele, claro e amplo como auto-estrada trouxa. Teria que morrer nas mãos de quem quer que fosse antes que o Senhor das Trevas se inteirasse que não tivera coragem de cumprir com seus mandados.

E antes que os outros pudessem sequer reagir à evidente chegada de Potter até eles, Draco ergueu de novo sua varinha mas agora lançou-se em veloz corrida ao encontro com seu arquiinimigo de escola – Vocês fujam! – gritou-lhes enquanto corria. – Eu me encarregaria dele!

- DRACO! – rugiu Severus às suas costas. – Ordeno-o que volte aqui!

- Deixe-o, idiota. – disse Amycus. – O estúpido Potter está se suicidando. Esquece que eu tenho sua varinha?

- Você não se meta! – bramou Severo antes de voltar a chamar Draco. Mas este já havia se afastado e não escutou mais.

* * *

Harry parou em seco, um segundo apenas. Impactado, observou Malfoy sair correndo para encontra-lo, deixando Hermione estendida no solo e a mercê dos outros Comensais. Então e sem pensar, também ele se lançou em sua direção, disposto a enfrentá-lo ainda que sem sua varinha.

Não tinha medo em absoluto. Apenas ódio e rancor; deslumbrante, visceral e profundo. Matá-lo-ia. Oh, sim... com suas próprias mãos e sem necessidade de nenhum instrumento mágico.

E quando estavam ambos os garotos a ponto de encontrar-se e Malfoy já erguia sua varinha, preparando-se para enfeitiçar Harry, uma aterrorizada e ofegante Gina se interpôs no caminho de seu amigo, obrigando-o a parar abruptamente.

- O que faz, Gina? – exclamou Harry enojado, tentando esquivar a garota, mas esta parecia ter enroscado seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, dando-lhe as costas e encarando seu antigo namorado, em um gesto protetor.

- Retire-se, Gina, não seja estúpida! – ouviu-se a voz de Rony gritando a uns metros atrás deles, e foi então quando apenas Harry percebeu que não estavam tão sozinhos como acreditara. Lançou uma rápida olhada e vislumbrou seu amigo ruivo correndo para eles, com Luna e Neville seguindo seus passos.

Tentou empurrar Gina para retira-la de cima, mas parecia que ela havia grudado de forma importuna ao corpo. – Re-ti-re-se! – resmungou-lhe, sentindo na alma a necessidade de enfrentar Malfoy e vendo o seu desejo entorpecido.

- Não, Harry, espera! Você não traz sua varinha! – sussurrou-lhe sua amiga, e em seguida dirigiu-se a Malfoy, que ficara paralisado diante deles, observando, pasmado, a garota. – Draco, não faça! _Por favor..._

Harry não soube o que foi que ocorreu, pois não viu Malfoy levantar sua varinha. Porém, repentinamente, uma energia invisível e potente os golpeou, a Gina e a ele, retirando a garota de sobre si e arremessando-a longe. Gina gritou mais forte que nunca quando seu trajeto a levou a estatelar-se de costas contra o tronco de uma árvore. Caiu para um lado como boneca de trapo, sem mexer-se mais e gemendo de dor.

- Harry! – gritou um incrédulo Rony, abafando as exclamações dos demais e correndo para onde Gina havia caído. Seguramente teria acreditado que fora o próprio Harry quem havia enfeitiçado sua irmã. – O que fez...?

- COMO SE ATREVE...? POTTER! MALDITO COVARDE!

O rugido de indignação de Malfoy lhe indicou que o loiro de Sonserina havia acreditado também no mesmo. Inexplicavelmente, isso deu a Harry um motivo quase sádico para sorrir e decidiu aproveitar-se da confusão para provoca-lo. Girou para enfrentar Malfoy, o qual o olhava com ódio à distância. Não se incomodou em reprimir um gesto irônico. – Eu digo o mesmo a você, imbecil! VENHA E ME PARE SE TEM CORAGEM!

E quando parecia que o loiro por fim se decidiria a ataca-lo, de repente olhou para Harry com os olhos desorbitados e um gesto de terror no rosto. E para desconcerto de Harry e ele mesmo, começou a levitar com brusquidão assombrosa. Elevou-se uns poucos centímetros de onde estivera parado e em seguida, com rapidez, girou no ar e ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo à curta distância do solo. Harry ficou boquiaberto sem entender o que ocorria.

Aterrorizado, Malfoy começou a gemer e a retorcer-se, olhando para Harry ao crer que este era quem o estava enfeitiçando. Durante um breve segundo, Harry também se perguntou se era ele mesmo quem estava causando isso e não havia se dado conta... mas não podia ser, não sentia nenhuma magia emanando dele.

- Que demônios está me fazendo? – gemeu o rapaz loiro, espantado. Apontou-se para si mesmo com sua varinha e gritou: - _Finite incantatem! _– E ao ver que não adiantava, continuou gritando para Harry. – DESÇA-ME, Potter, MALDITO SEJA! Desça-me e enfrente-me como homem!

E foi então que Harry reconheceu o feitiço. O mesmo o fizera a Rony em uma ocasião em seu dormitório de Grifinória. Era o _Levicorpus_. Um dos feitiços do livro do Príncipe Mestiço, inventado por esse personagem e desconhecido para quase todos mas que Harry havia aprendido a fazer, apesar de ser um feitiço não verbal.

Malfoy começou a afastar-se de Harry com rumo à grade de saída, flutuando e de cabeça para baixo, o que não fez mais que incrementar a cólera cega que o rapaz de óculos sentia. Lançou-se de novo em direção, disposto a não deixa-lo escapar.

- Que me desça, eu digo! Maldito cara rachado, filho de... – gritava Malfoy, sacudindo os braços como hélices de moinho.

_Chegue._

Faltava tão pouco, estava a tão poucos metros de chegar em Malfoy e, portanto, chegar em Hermione. Para mata-lo, para salva-la. Para matar a todos e a cada um daqueles mal nascidos esbirros de Voldemort. Mas sobretudo, _para salva-la._

Malfoy se afastava com rapidez e de uma maneira que, em outras circunstâncias, teria parecido a Harry tão engraçado que se partiria de riso. O miserável ia dando bofetadas freneticamente, como que buscando alcançar o chão e assim poder apoiar-se em algo para frear a trajetória. Seus pés permaneciam imóveis e muito juntos alto no ar, como que atados por uma corda invisível. Harry olhou para além de Malfoy, aos personagens que estavam de costas para o loiro...

_Sabia! _Snape era quem tinha a varinha em alto e o que, com velocidade e destreza, dirigia Malfoy de novo para eles. _Claro._Harry caiu em si e então tudo fez sentido: Snape era o Príncipe Mestiço.

E portanto, o criador do feitiço. E seguramente sabia que Harry estava tão fora de si que se chegasse a aprisionar Malfoy o esfolava vivo, e Snape tinha o Voto Perpétuo de proteger Malfoy do que fosse ás custas de sua própria vida...

Aterrado ainda mais ante a perspectiva de que se Malfoy _não matava Hermione_ talvez Snape o fizesse, tal como havia sucedido com Dumbledore na torre, Harry correu tão rápido que quase para frente, dando bofetadas tal qual como se fosse singrando as águas do lago.

Malfoy continuou dando tapas e alaridos enquanto acabava de percorrer o caminho até Snape, passando exatamente de um lado de Hermione, a qual seguia frouxa e jazendo justo ao lado da porta que marcava o final dos terrenos do colégio.

Pela primeira vez, Harry se permitiu uma pequena fração de tempo para fixar-se nela. Estava o suficientemente perto como para poder distinguir que a garota quase não se movia, embora Harry jurasse e _desejasse _acreditar que percebia o modo como seu peito elevava e abaixava pelo efeito de sua respiração. Milhares de pensamentos desfilaram delirantes por sua mente, idéias do que Malfoy podia ter-lhe feito para deixa-la nesse estado. _Um Cruciatus demasiado longo e cruel? _A simples imagem o pôs como energúmeno.

Não sabia, não tinha a mais puta idéia do que faria ao chegar. Não sabia como, diabos, faria para desfazer-se de quatro Comensais da Morte se nem sequer tinha sua varinha e assim poder salva-la.

Mas o faria.

Ou morreria junto com ela no intento.

* * *

Draco caiu com extrema violência sobre o frio chão de terra, ao desvanecer-se o feitiço desconhecido do qual fora presa. O rapaz se incorporou com maior rapidez que seu castigado corpo lhe permitiu, sacudindo a túnica e tentando erguer-se com dignidade, apesar de que seu orgulho estava tão pisoteado como se uma manada de hipogrifos furiosos lhe houvessem passado por cima. Apesar de sua raiva para com Potter, tinha que reconhecer que ele não fora o artífice do feitiço, motivo pelo qual não lhe custou nenhum trabalho deduzir quem foi o verdadeiro causador de seu passeio.

Virou-se e olhou para Severo com maior fúria do que seguramente devia, por um momento esquecera que o homem havia jurado a sua mãe protege-lo de qualquer coisa. _Irônico, certo? Guarda-costas gratuito quando o único que quero é estar morto._

E era consciente de que se Severo o protegia era somente porque, caso não, morreria pelo efeito do juramento. Nesse instante e como nunca, os olhos de seu ex professor eram dois carvões acesos, cheios de sanha e rancor. Incrivelmente, o homem parecia observa-lo quase como o mesmo ódio que costumava utilizar exclusivamente com Potter.

De modo que seu supostos "resgate" não fora mais que um fruto da necessidade de cumprir uma promessa. E então foi que Draco entendeu tudo.

- Foi você quem atacou a garota Weasley, não? – perguntou-lhe, com a voz extraordinariamente calma considerando o alterado que em realidade se encontrava. – Você os atacou, a ela e a Potter, para tirá-los de cima de mim e salvar a própria pele traiçoeira... certo, _professor?_

Como resposta, Severo lhe sorriu e, ato seguido, jogou-se sobre ele e, agarrando-o pela túnica, o puxou até coloca-lo a seu lado.

* * *

- Um de vocês segure a garota! – Harry ouviu que Snape gritava aos outros Comensais. – Eu levarei Draco, temos que desaparecer AGORA! – lhes indicou finalmente, com um grito alterado.

- NÃO! – gritaram Harry e Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Um, a alguns metros de distância e acelerando sua marcha, embora ofegasse sem fôlego, e o outro resistindo ao abraço do que fora o Diretor de sua Casa.

Os dois irmãos se arremessaram obedientes sobre o corpo inerte de Hermione para cumprir a ordem emitida por Snape. Precisavam puxa-la para fora dos terrenos do castelo, para poderem desaparecer em conjunto, já que a garota havia caído precisamente na entrada, mas do lado de dentro.

- Não! Deixem-na em paz! – bufou Harry, ao tempo em que chegava até eles e, sem pensar nem duvidar um mísero instante, se projetava para cima de ambos.

Tendo-os pego de surpresa, quando justo estavam se inclinando para pegar Hermione, o Comensal chamado Amycus foi facilmente derrubado por Harry. Sua irmã, Alecto, foi empurrada por este ao cair de lado. Sem varinha com que lutar, Harry apenas fez o que seu instinto lhe indicou, obtendo forçar de seu terror.

Amycus caiu de costas contra o solo, machucando-se bastante pois era grande e pesado, além de que Harry havia caído sobre seu estômago, deixando-o sem fôlego. Mas Alecto, em troca, endireitou-se rapidamente rugindo de raiva, e de um certeiro golpe, jogou Harry para um lado.

Harry teve que fazer uso de toda sua agilidade e manha aprendidas na infância, quando zombar de Dudley era questão de vida e morte; e, notando que a bruxa já estava lhe apontando com sua varinha, Harry pegou um punhado de terra e prestamente a jogou no rosto.

Enquanto sua irmã gritava furiosa e esfregava os olhos, Amycus apoiou-se com as duas mãos no chão, para poder incorporar-se e Harry aproveitou isso. Sabia que se o permitia colocar-se de pé, ele utilizaria sua varinha contra si e estaria perdido. Com toda a agilidade que seus dezesseis anos lhe outorgavam, passou a frente do Comensal e acertou-lhe um tremendo chute no rosto, levando um par de dentes adiante.

- Maldito Potter, _filho da puta,_vai me pa...! – disse Amycus com voz gutural devido ao sangue que lhe brotou em borbotões da boca. Harry esticou um braço e arrebatou-lhe a varinha da mão. Assombrado, deu-se conta de que não era uma varinha apenas, senão duas...

Quase cai de impressão ao ver que uma delas era a sua. Apertando os lábios e cegado de fúria, apontou-a para o homem sem perder tempo. - _Desmaius!_

- _Crucio!_

Ao ter-se concentrado completamente no Comensal, Harry esquecera-se de sua horripilante irmã e agora seu descuido estava lhe custando caro. Caiu sobre a terra acompanhado de uma conhecida e profunda dor que estava lhe torturando cada célula de seu jovem porém esgotado corpo. E antes que pudesse pensar mais, ainda antes que pudesse gritar, a dor cessou.

Abriu os olhos a duras penas e notou que Snape fazia furiosos sinais enquanto gritava alterado e sem soltar a túnica de Malfoy, o qual se mexia como um boneco de pano sob o agarre de seu ex professor. - Esqueça de Potter, estúpida! Vá por Amycys e pela impura!

Alecto dirigiu um olhar carregado de rancor a Snape, mas obedeceu. Ou ao menos isso tentou, porque já tendo sua varinha de novo consigo, Harry levantou-se apesar da dor que contraía cada músculo de seu corpo e ofegou de novo, apontando para ela: - _Desmaius!_

Nem sequer certificou-se de que o feitiço se executava corretamente. De imediato e ainda sobre o chão, girou sua cabeça para onde estavam Snape e Malfoy, surpreendendo-se de ver que o loiro continuava lutando para libertar-se da mão do professor que o segurava com firmeza pelas roupas. Contudo, Snape parecia indiferente aos forcejos de Malfoy e em troca olhava para Harry com a mesma fúria assassina com que o observava ele.

Lutou para erguer-se, tinha que chegar a Hermione antes que eles... a garota já estava tão próxima, Harry olhou-a pelo canto do olho. Estava pálida e mal respirava, mas continuava viva. E Harry jamais a abandonaria.

- Observe, Draco, Potter teve a amabilidade de vir dizer-nos adeus... Que comovente. - ciciou Snape de repente, esboçando um sorriso cruel ao observar os esforços de Harry para incorporar-se, tão fracos e trêmulos pela dor que não podia nem com seu próprio peso. Aventou o garoto loiro em direção a Hermione, enquanto terminava de dizer-lhe: - Demos a ele o seu presentinho de despedida, sejamos politicamente educados. Oferece-lha uma cena que seus malditos olhos míopes jamais esqueçam... - E furioso, agregou: - Mate-a agora!

Harry ofegou um "não", agitando freneticamente a cabeça para Malfoy, o qual repentinamente livre do agarre de Snape, permanecia de pé ante a jazida Hermione, e com sua escura túnica agitando-se ao vento. Harry ergueu sua varinha para ele.

Mas antes de apurar sequer a pontaria, um feitiço de desarme efetuado com tédio por Snape arremessou sua varinha longe. Harry olhou-o nos olhos, encontrando tanta fria zombaria e ódio inflamado, que não duvidava de que depois de acabar com Hermione o matariam a ele em seguida. Tinham que faze-lo, porque Harry jamais poderia viver com aquilo... - Não, por favor. Não...

Malfoy, pálido e trêmulo, voltou a erguer a varinha. Ouviu a lânguida súplica de Harry, simplesmente a ignorou. Mas os segundos se passavam e ante o desespero de Harry, Malfoy não parecia decidir-se a fazer nada.

Ante seu titubeio, Snape resmungou com acidez: – Pense em sua mãe, Draco. Não é sua vida mais valiosa que a desta sangue-sujo?

Malfoy endureceu o rosto ante o dito por Snape e Harry notou com os nós da mão direita se colocavam brancos de tanto que apertava a varinha. Morto de medo, Harry sentiu seu corpo sacudir-se ante a revelação. Embargado de terror, compreendeu tudo.

Malfoy estava agindo sob coação. Seguramente, Voldemort o havia ameaçado de matar a... sua mãe? Seu pai, ele próprio? Harry devia ter suspeitado antes, e agora que o sabia, os acontecimentos de todo o ano adquiriam um sentido completamente diferente. Talvez, Malfoy não era tão culpado depois de tudo. Talvez, fora apenas um títere sem vontade nas mãos de Snape e Voldemort.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Harry estava quase completamente seguro de que se Malfoy se via obrigado a escolher entre sua mãe e Hermione, claro que a garota morena sairia perdendo. A boca se lhe secou tanto que já não pode sequer abri-la. Sentia que a língua se racharia igual a sua alma, se ela morresse.

Malfoy fechou os olhos um segundo e quando os abriu de novo, brilhavam com determinação.

* * *

- Não, Draco! Não...

Apesar de ter gritado com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, Gina estava consciente de que Draco não a escutaria. Mas sua fraca petição foi ouvida clara e nítida por seu irmão, o qual praticamente a levava carregada pelo braço.

Sob a colina, a uns metros de distância de onde Harry e Hermione estava a mercê de Snape e Draco, os dois irmãos Weasley aproximavam-se deles acompanhados por Luna e Neville, o mais rápido que podiam faze-lo. O estupor de Rony era tal, que pareceu não dar-se conta de que sua irmã acabar chamar Malfoy por seu primeiro nome.

De onde estavam, o espetáculo era estremecedor. Draco apontava para Hermione e parecia a ponto de mata-la, e um abatido Harry arrastava-se como podia para ela sobre a terra.

- DRACO! – ouviram que Snape bramia. - Agora!

- Draco, não! Não o faça! - pediu por sua vez Gina de novo. E agora sim seu irmão pareceu perceber de que aquela ordem encerrava muito mais do que qualquer um teria suposto. Rony parou sua marcha e olhou assombrado para sua irmã, tão impactado que ficara sem palavras. Gina lhe correspondeu o olhar, desafiante e orgulhosa. - Eu o esclarecerei depois. - lhe sussurrou com voz tensa, antes de voltar seus olhos a Draco, que ficara boquiaberto ao escuta-la e ver que se aproximava.

E como se tomasse repentinamente uma decisão, Draco agitou sua varinha e gritou com um gesto de fúria no rosto. - _Tardus permutario!_

Um raio de leve tonalidade púrpura brotou da varinha do Sonserino e rodeou por um segundo o corpo inerte de Hermione, para depois desvanecer-se e deixar a garota ainda mais exânime do que já se encontrava anteriormente.

- NÃÃÃO! - gritou Harry.

- Doninha maldita! O que fez?! - gritou Rony por sua vez, soltando Gina e começando a correr para seus amigos caídos.

- Hermione! – gemeram Neville e Luna, antes de empreender corrida atrás de Rony, deixando a ruiva para trás. Quase desabando no chão, mais por debilidade produzida pela impressão que pelos golpes de sua queda, Gina continuou seu caminho sozinha, tropeçando e negando-se a crer que Draco... _seu _Draco tivesse sido capaz de...

Uma recordação distante, doce, saudosa e enterrada com o propósito de não sentir nostalgia, surgiu em sua mente rebelde, forçando-a a reconsiderar a situação.

_Draco e ela, recostados um ao lado do outro na pequena cama de pedra depois de ter feito amor em sua gruta. O rapaz lhe relatava, muito ufano, sobre a variedade de encantamentos e feitiços que se podiam aprender dos livros proibidos da biblioteca de sua Mansão._

_- Claro que você também se encontra com cada caso ridículo. - havia comentado Draco, enquanto lhe acariciava devotadamente o cabelo. Parecia que nunca se cansava de faze-lo._

_Adormecida e sentindo-se em paz com o mundo, Gina havia insistido que lhe desse um exemplo de algum feitiço absurdo com o qual ele houvesse topado alguma vez._

_- Bom... - Draco franziu o cenho, lembrando. - Recordo um que tem a qualidade de desacelerar o metabolismo do corpo..._

_Gina resfolegou. - E isso para que serve? Que eu saiba, o que as pessoas querem é que seu metabolismo se acelere, não o contrário._

_- Agora é assim, doninha. – lhe respondeu Draco, carinhosamente. - Mas na Idade Média eles tinham mais apreço pelas mulheres que não pareciam estar a ponto de desfalecer de fome como _você _compreenderá..._

_Gina, que sabia que era extremamente magra mas que não se complexava por isso, lhe havia golpeado em um ombro enquanto dizia: - Olha quem fala! Como se você não parecesse um mastro andando._

_- Haha, que engraçada... - riu sarcástico. - A questão é que o feitiço era utilizado para manter-se com boa aparência, especialmente nos tempos em que a comida não era abundante. O que o torna patético é que, se se aplicava com demasiada intensidade, lhes provocava desde um leve letargo a um estado quase cataléptico, ao parar as funções vitais da pessoa... Naquela época houve um incremento no número de bruxas adormecidas que não podiam ser despertadas nem com o beijo de um príncipe trouxa. De onde você acha que surgiu a história da Branca de Neve? - riu.– Isso de que sua madrasta era malvada foi puro conto apenas. A verdade é que a presumida Branca de Neve estava bem esquálida e queria se pôr tão boa quanto a esposa de seu pai._

_Quando deixaram de rir, Gina havia lhe perguntado: - Então... pode ser mortal?_

_- Não, mas... - Draco ficara pensativo durante um momento, e ao final acrescentou: - Talvez, em certos casos, possa ser de utilidade, não? Parecer morto quando na realidade não o está._

Boquiaberta, Gina compreendeu. _"Talvez, em certos casos, possa ser de utilidade"... _Eufórica, acelerou sua marcha rumo à briga. As lágrimas ameaçavam nublar-lhe a visão, motivo pelo qual contornou a cara para limpa-la. _Ela sabia. _Apesar do quão terrível que era a situação, não pode evitar um sorriso de satisfação.

* * *

_Ele fez, se atreveu!, _repetia o cérebro de Harry uma e outra vez, tinha o olhar cravado em Hermione, morto de terror porque não podia assegurar com certeza se estava viva ou não.

Não tinha uma maldita idéia do que esse feitiço obscuro provocava em suas vítimas, mas vindo de Malfoy, decerto que a perspectiva não era nada agradável.

Desde o chão, viu Snape adiantar-se até Malfoy a grandes passadas, certamente no afã de felicita-lo e fugir com ele... Razão pela qual sua surpresa foi enorme quando o bruxo de cabelos oleosos pegou o jovem loiro pelo braço com enorme brutalidade, o girou e então lhe desferiu no rosto um soco tão certeiro e forte que Harry jurou que lhe havia quebrado o nariz.

_- _COVARDE! Muito indigno! - gritava o homem para o garoto, tão fora de si que cuspia salva a cada palavra que pronunciava. - Não faz jus a sua casta, Draco! _ME ENVERGONHO DE VOCÊ!_

Cobrindo o nariz com as mãos, Malfoy cambaleou para trás, dando tropeções e afastando-se de Hermione e Snape. Escorria-lhe sangue do rosto, mas não parou de olhar com raivosa rebeldia para seu ex professor.

Snape deu-lhe as costas e ergueu sua própria varinha para finalizar o que Malfoy aparentemente não pudera fazer. Acabar com Hermione de uma vez.

Harry levantou sua mão em um gesto inconsciente e suplicante, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, vários raios de magia alcançaram seu ex professor. Com um certeiro movimento de varinha, Snape se livrou de um, mas os outros lhe deram em cheio e caiu abatido de costas no solo. Adiantando a lastimada Gina, Rony, Luna e Neville haviam chegado até eles e brandiam suas varinhas sem vislumbre de medo, dispostos a salvar a vida de sua amiga. Harry se afogaria com o enorme alívio que experimentou.

Snape se endireitou um pouco, agitando a cabeça para retirar dos olhos a cortina de cabelo que lhe obstruía a visão, e com o rosto contraído em um ricto de gelada e enojada fúria, deu-lhes a todos um último olhar de desprezo e, ato seguido, desapareceu.

Por uns segundos, tudo pareceu ficar suspenso no tempo. Harry e Hermione sobre o solo, separados apenas por uma dezena de metros. Gina, mancando e titubeante, chegando junto a Malfoy, mas sem atrever-se a falar-lhe ou toca-lo. Rony observando sua irmã, olvidando todos os demais e com a incrédula e angustiada compreensão brilhando em seu olhar. Neville e Luna de pé ainda com suas varinhas erguidas e apontando para o lugar onde Snape se encontrava jogado justo antes de desaparecer. Os dois Comensais jazendo esparramados sobre a terra.

- Atenham-se a eles! - exclamou Harry de repente, ao notar que ambos já começavam a dar sinais de estar acordando. Luna e Neville olharam para Harry por um segundo, e ao instante pareceram compreender a que se referia. Fizeram o que lhes pediu, encarregando-se cada um de um Comensal e pondo a buen resguardo suas varinhas.

E de imediato, o olhar de ambos passava alternadamente de Hermione para o ponto onde Gina e Malfoy estava de pé, como se não sabendo qual das situações exigia a mais pronta atenção. Com suas varinhas ainda em riste, dispostos a reduzir seu companheiro Sonserino a menor provocação.

Era óbvio que Hermione se encontrava mal, mas a tensão que seguida reinando no ar por culpa da presença de Malfoy impediu aos demais relaxar. E embora fosse verdade que com o rosto banhado de sangue e a varinha abaixada não parecia representar perigo algum para todos eles, a situação entre ele e os irmãos Weasley parecia um vulcão a ponto de uma erupção.

Doeu em Harry que Rony tivesse que ter se inteirado e daquela forma, precisamente. Mas nesse exato momento, sua prioridade jazia inconsciente a uns metros dele, motivo pelo que não pensou duas vezes para arrastar-se engatinhando para onde Hermione estava desfalecida e aparentemente tão mal, que mal respirava.

Suplicando para que não fosse muito tarde, Harry eliminou angustiosamente a distância. De relance, observou Luna se emparelhar a ele e ambos chegaram ante sua namorada ao mesmo tempo. Harry abriu a boca, impressionado com a aparência desvalida e agonizante que a garota apresentava. – Hermione? – atinou a sussurrar quase sem voz. O medo lhe torturou o coração e sentiu que ficava sem forçar. Ofegou e repetiu um pouco mais alto dessa vez: - Hermione?

Harry não se inteirou em que momento levou uma mão trêmula ao braço dela e a tocou. E justo ao contato, Hermione gemeu de dor, ocasionando que Harry retirasse seu braço aterrorizado. _Teve que ser um Cruciatus!_,pensou desesperado, quase ridiculamente esperançoso. Porque, depois de tudo, a maldição não era mortal se não havia se prolongado demasiado, se tomasse sua namorada nesse mesmo instante e a levasse para Madame Pomfrey. A boa mulher fazia milagres, Harry sabia bem.

Aterrado, desfez de imediato as recordações de gente incapacitada para toda vida como os Longbottom; de casos onde a maldição afetava o funcionamento de órgãos internos ocasionando a morte posterior. Não, isso não aconteceria com sua Hermione. Ela estaria bem muito em breve.

_Tudo ficará bem._

- Hermione. – sussurrou de novo, agachando-se para falar-lhe mais próximo de sue ouvido, mas sem atrever-se a toca-la em um só cabelo. – Sou o Harry... Hermione. Tudo ficará bem, me ouve? Eu a levarei à enfermaria em um piscar de olhos e então...

Interrompeu-se quando a garota começou a mexer as pestanas languidamente, como se tentasse abri-las. Harry suspirou aliviado, se Hermione o escutava e recuperava a consciência, então talvez não lhe fizeram grande dano e então...

_Tudo ficará bem._

Agarrava-se a esse pensamento como náufrago à última tábua boa do barco. Tudo _tinha _que estar bem, já havia demasiado horror, já havia muita morte e destruição. Não podia perde-la, simplesmente, _não podia._

Hermione logrou abrir os olhos, e então foi quando Harry soube que não, que agora nada mais ficaria bem. Abriu a boca com ansiedade e necessidade de gritar de horror, mas não conseguiu que um som saísse dela.

- Deuses do Olimpo! – ouviu que Luna dizia às suas costas. – Merlin, Harry... _seus olhos._

Com a boca ainda aberta em um mudo grito, Harry começou a negar com a cabeça. A ponto de ficar louco de desespero, tomou-a por ambos os braços sem importar a dor que pareceu causar-lhe e então, desabou.

- Não! HERMIONE, NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, por favor! O que você tem, o que há com você? MALDIÇÃO! QUEM LHE FEZ ISSO?

Seu gritos paralisaram o ambiente. Tudo se congelou enquanto ele agitava, frenético, a garota, pedindo-lhe respostas que ela não podia dar, suplicando em sua mente que o que estava vendo fora apenas um engano, negando-se a crer que havia fracassado. Que havia falhado à pessoa mais importante de sua existência.

Hermione não pode mais e fechou de novo seus machucados olhos. Harry resistia a sequer pensar que talvez até estivesse cega. Porque não era possível que pudesse ver algo através deles, que pudesse usar suas anteriormente belas pupilas... Era impossível. Os olhos de Hermione choravam, mas não lágrimas límpidas e salgadas. Não.

Choravam sangue. Sangue negro e denso como a escuridão da noite.

Gotas desse líquido tenebroso lhe escorriam pelas bochechas e Harry as limpou transtornado, aterrorizado, deixando manchas escuras no rosto da garota. Ao ponto de ficar louco. Abraçou-a contra ele, apertou-a o mais que pode sem fazer caso de seus débeis e mal audíveis gemidos. Suplicando. – Não, não, não! Ela não, maldita seja! ELA, NÃO! O que lhe fizeram?

- É a maldição do Sangue Sujo.

A voz de Malfoy, esgotada e vencida, fanhosa pelo efeito do nariz quebrado, sulcou o silêncio que havia se imposto sobre eles. Lentamente, Harry girou para vê-lo.

- Que? – lhe perguntou com a voz tão carregada de fúria, que Malfoy deu um passo atrás só de ouvi-lo. – Foi você que fez isso a ela! Não é?

- Não foi assim! – replicou Malfoy, indignado, como se presumisse que Harry tivesse que saber. Claramente ao ponto do desfalecimento e apontando a Comensal desmaiada e atada dos pés à cabeça, que jazia a uma curta distância, murmurou: - Foi Alecto. Granger tentou fugir e ela lhe lançou a _Espurca Cruor... _A maldição que transforma o sangue em... – Interrompeu-se e franziu o cenho. – Por Merlin... realmente não sabem o que é isso? – perguntou inesperadamente e recuperando um pouco da sua habitual arrogância.

Todos olharam-no com intensa irritação: Gina a uns passos dele e com seu irmão atrás, Neville ainda em guarda com a varinha pronta, e Luna de pé junto a Harry, o qual tinha Hermione ainda em seus braços. Com um olhar de incredulidade ante o repentino e injustificado desdobramento de petulância de Malfoy.

O rapaz loiro quase desmaiou de susto quando Harry soltou a desfalecida Hermione, deixando-a de novo sobre o solo e em menos de dois passos esteve exatamente ante ele.

Resplandecendo de raiva e aproveitando-se de seu momentâneo estupor, Harry arrebatou-lhe a varinha, lançou-a para um lado e segurou-o pela túnica com ambas mãos, sacudindo-o tão violentamente que salpicou sangue em toda parte. – Vai me dizer de UMA FODIDA VEZ o que diabos é _isso_ que fizeram a Hermione, se não quer que eu termine de dilapidar seu lindo e aristocrático corpo, incluindo o seu rabo, MALFOY!

As suas costas, Luna e Neville correram para ajoelhar-se de um lado de Hermione, olhando-a ambos com gesto doído e impotente. Gina e Rony observaram Harry, temerosos de que em verdade cumprisse sua promessa e _agora sim_decidisse a matar Malfoy.

Gina os alcançou e, segurando Harry firmemente por um braço, suplicou-lhe: - Harry, espera... – Olhando para o rapaz loiro, que ofegava surpreso pela reação de Harry, ela lhe pediu: - Diga-nos, Draco, por favor! O que demônios significa essa maldição?

Malfoy olhou para a ruiva e suas feições se abrandaram por um mísero segundo. E como se tivesse bastante vergonha para poder manter o olhar, abaixou o rosto e sussurrou com voz derrotada: - Significa que já podem ir começando a dar Granger por morta. Seu sangue se converteu em lama e não existe contra-feitiço.

O silêncio que assolou a todos nesse momento permitiu a Harry dar-se conta do quão forte soprava o vento, do quão gelado era e do ócio que sentia de Malfoy e de todos os que começava a fazer-lhe da vida miserável e a destruir e ferir seus seres queridos.

- Você mente... – lhe replicou entre dentes. Malfoy ergueu o pálido rosto e fitou-o nos olhos com sua costumeira ponta de superioridade. Negou com a cabeça.

- Não, Potter. Temo que não. E se você fosse um pouco mais aplicado e de vez em quando pegasse num livro, saberia como eu que essa maldi...

Não deixou-o finalizar a frase. Não precisou de varinha. O agarre firme de Gina sobre seu braço foi prestamente ignorado e, permitindo que essa _magia _nova e libertadora que se descarregou em cada fibra de seu ser o invadisse, a utilizou. Apesar de saber que Malfoy não fora o executor, apesar de ter se inteirado que ele era Comensal por obrigação, apesar de saber que os culpados eram outros... Deixou-se arrastar pelo deleite de ter a força para desafogar sua dor e impotência.

E sem pensar em nada mais, soltou Malfoy e, com um movimento de mão, rápido e potente, lançou-o contra o solo. Que sofresse aos rés da terra como Hermione, que se retorcesse de dor como ela... – MALDITO SEJA, MALFOY! Você e seu sangue podre!

E ante o horror e assombro de todos, Malfoy desabou de costas; e em meio a gritos horripilantes de angústia e sofrimento, levou-se as mãos ao peito enquanto sua túnica negra se empapava com tanto sangue que ninguém duvidou que logo estaria morto.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente, o capítulo 35! Quer dizer, finalmente a tradução, porque o capítulo original foi publicado ainda no início de julho, mas só agora, como vêem, consegui terminar a tradução do mesmo.

Bueno, tenho recebido pedidos de leitores (não através de reviews, mas por e-mail e em encontros no MSN) para tradução de mais fanfics, seja as da Julie, seja de outros fic-autores. A todos vocês, eu digo: não prometo e não garanto que continuarei traduzindo após PCU e 'Preso em uma Rede', mas digo-lhes que farei um esforço. Decerto não traduzirei duas ou mais fics simultaneamente como antes fazia, mas uma fic aqui e outra acolá... quem sabe. Quem sabe...

Também venho recebendo pedidos com os da Luna (acenando para Lady Luna Black!), para escrever uma análise sobre o sétimo e (aparentemente) último livro de HP, uma última coletânea comentada dos momentos HH's de Deathly Hallows. Porém, sendo total e absolutamente franca com vocês, não tenho o mínimo tesão para isso. Deve ser efeito de um mal que geralmente acomete os velhos do fandom, por nome "Tô nem aí. Quero mais é praia e peidar de bunda pra lua". Bueno, pode ser que, mais dia menos dia, minha alma mova-se nessa direção, mas por enquanto minha alma tem se mantido silente e não esboça reação diante da idéia de se elaborar uma última análise. Veremos... Veremos...

A todos vocês, leitores e leitores-reviewsadores, um grande abraço! A propósito, Julieta Potter, nossa querida autora, pediu-me que lhes dissesse que muito estima o fato de vocês lêem PCU e que lhes agradece pelas reviews que deixam. E eu digo: Mesmo que sejam reviews dirigidas a mim enquanto tradutora, são à sua história, Julie, que os leitores se referem. Ao seu trabalho. À sua criação. Vou deixar estas palavras em português, para que você tente compreende-las. ;-) ¡Y muchas gracias por el capitulo! Magnifico! Yo me tardé en leerlo, me tardé en traducirlo, pero, al fin, venci! ;-) ¡Y sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntalo! Espero también que estés óptima! Sabes que no necesitas agradecerme, no? Sabes que traduzco PCU porque és para mi un placer hacerlo. ;-) Y que venga el proximo capitulo! También a ti toda la suerte, tu la mereces! Te dejo miles de besos y mi grande cariño! PD: Si, si! Me encanta el slash Harry/Draco, igual a ti! Mis shippers slash favoritos son Harry/Tom (Parece increíble, no? Pero és realmente bello cuando bien escrito), Sirius/Remus, Draco/Neville (A igual que Harry/Tom, es un shipper bello si bien trabajado) y (por supuesto) Harry/Draco. ¡Y sí! Ya he leído las fanfics de Livia, Eire, Helena y Perla! De hecho, ya he leído casi todas las fics de mis parejas slash preferidas, en portugués, español y inglés. Si, soy una perfecta obcecada! – y tu, por lo visto, vás por lo mismo camino. ;D ¡Besos mil, bonita! Saludos hermanos desde Brasil!

Hasta la vista!

**Inna**


	36. Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

Título original: "_Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_

**Autora:** Julieta Potter

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

**Capítulo 36**

**Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio**

**----------oOo----------**

_Se anuncias alguma mudança em nossa sorte,_

_Se nos traz um pouco de compaixão..._

_Obrigado, unicórnio._

Roger Zelazny, _"El Signo del Unicornio"_

**----------oOo----------**

A cabana de Hagrid estava a ponto de consumir-se pelo fogo e a flutuante luz produzida pelo incêndio começou a minguar velozmente. Mas para Harry, o inferno mal começava a desencadear-se na crescente escuridão.

Aquilo que Harry sentira ao dar vazão à sua magia e permitir-se _estrangular_ Malfoy com ela, não tinha ponto de comparação a nada que houvesse experimentado antes. A nada.

Fora _prazeroso_ até certo ponto; _reconfortante_. Um regozijo talvez parecido ao que sentia quando, na privacidade de seu armário, sob as escadas, sendo um menino, dizia uma e outra vez com voz melodiosa, porém o suficientemente baixa: _"gordo, feio, burro", _nas noites solitárias que sucediam a uma surra de seu primo. Era sua secreta e inofensiva vingança.

No geral, Harry não era vingativo nem rancoroso. Não estava em sua natureza, e menos ainda quando as afrontas eram contra ele. Uma coisa muito diferente era quando machucavam seus seres queridos. Logo após a morte de Sirius, tentara lançar o _Cruciatus_ em Bellatrix sem consegui-lo. Seu rancor não bastou para desejar tanta dor, nem sequer à sua pior inimiga, a que assassinara seu padrinho.

Mas agora e nesse momento, o coração de Harry não pode perdoar nem sentir compaixão. Não mais. Não por Malfoy.

Bastou desejar. Foi suficiente querer ferir. Recordar aquelas feridas mal cicatrizadas no torso de Malfoy, aquelas que ele mesmo lhe fizera com o maldito feitiço de magia negra inventado por Snape. _O__ Sectumsempra. _Um golpe no ar com sua mão e a magia lançou o jovem loiro ao chão. _Sentia-se tão bem, a magia fazendo cócegas em seus nervos. Uma magia diferente a de sempre: intempestiva, emocionante... viciante._

Em uma abrir e fechar de dedos e as feridas começaram a sangrar outra vez. _Um sorriso sádico, prazer em sua dor. _Os gritos do garoto dominando o ambiente, seu sangue jorrando de novo, perdendo-se... vital líquido derramado, caindo de sua roupa à fria terra do jardim de Hogwarts. _Bem feito, bastardo! Agora, diga-me. De que lhe serve o sangue puro? Responda! DE QUE?_

_Ele igualmente se esvai... Você igualmente morrerá._

Permaneceu de pé observando sua obra, esquecendo-se de Hermione estendida e agonizante às suas costas. Em seu transe maquiavélico não percebeu que Ginny o empurrava, que lhe gritavam coisas que não tinham sentido, que parecia não escutar. Ele nem sequer a olhava. Então, a garota ruiva jogou-se sobre o loiro sangrando e Harry a observou como se fosse um espectador ausente de um filme de terror, enquanto ela abria a túnica de Malfoy e tentava, desesperada, pressionar a longa ferida de seu peito com ambas as mãos. O sangue saía sem controle.

O êxtase embriagador que sentiu a princípio começou a desvanecer-se paulatinamente, e foi consciente de que Ron parava a seu lado. Seu amigo estava lhe dizendo algo e Harry olhou-o. Os olhos de Ron eram de espanto, o crispamento de sua boca refletia sua angústia e foi então que Harry compreendeu.

Havia se deixado dominar por magia das trevas. Pelo vestígio da essência de Voldemort que, sem propor-se a isso, deixara nele.

E da mesma forma que a ressaca bate no dia seguinte à noite de embriaguez, o bom senso e o remorso o atropelaram, cortando-lhe o fôlego e congelando-lhe o sangue nas veias.

_Merlin... O que fiz?_

* * *

Talvez, seus olhos já não lhe respondessem. Talvez seus músculos já tivessem sido danificados tão profundamente que não a obedecessem, mas a verdade é que o que estava lhe acontecendo não era o que se presumia que fosse. Se a maldição _Espurca Cruor _tivesse continuado o seu curso normal, à essas alturas já deveria estar morta.

Mas embora não fosse assim, Hermione não desejava se permitir falsas esperanças. Sabia muito bem que a deteriorização em seu corpo causada pela maldição era irreversível, que não havia modo conhecido para deter o processo. Contudo, não lhe restava dúvidas de que algo o estava _pausando_, por assim dizer. _Contendo. _Brindando-lhe um conforto em meio a tanta dor.

Porque agora lhe doía menos, sem dúvida. Muito menos, não tinha comparação ao que padecera anteriormente. E lhe estava perfeitamente claro que fora a partir daquele desconhecido feitiço que, _oh-Merlin-bendito,_ Malfoy executara sobre ela. Já encontrava-se muito mal para prestar atenção ao sortilégio pronunciado por seu companheiro de colégio, mas o que saiu de sua varinha não fora nenhum raio verde. Não fora a maldição mortal.

Por milésimos de segundo uma horrorizada Hermione esperara que o feitiço lhe produzisse mais dor, mas foi todo o contrário. E agora que a deteriorização de seu corpo havia se _interrompido_, sua audição havia se aguçado. De igual forma, a ausência da dor lhe permitia pensar com mais clareza e se dava conta de que o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor era um caos sem tamanho.

Ouvira Harry discutir com Malfoy, e depois gritos de todo mundo. Mas acima dos demais, os gritos de agonia do rapaz loiro. E Hermione _soube. _E Hermione _sofreu. _Pela dor de Malfoy, pela angústia de todos seus amigos, porque não desejava por nenhum motivo que Harry carregasse em sua consciência o peso de um assassinato por vingança à ela.

Porque, por mais que tentasse, não saía som algum de sua garganta; porque ansiava dizer a Harry tantas coisas...

_Ele não teve culpa. De fato, veja... ele me ajudou a sentir menos dor. Perdoe-o, por favor, lembre-se que Ginny o ama. E ele à ela... não vê? Talvez, ao final eles possam ficar juntos. Que bom seria, não?_

_E eu quero que você seja feliz, Harry. Seja forte. Cumpra sua obrigação e seja sempre você mesmo, porque você é o ser mais maravilhoso do universo. E quando sua estadia aqui chegar ao fim, eu estarei esperando-o. Amo você. Desde sempre e por toda a eternidade._

- Disse algo, Hermione?

* * *

- Por Merlin, Draco! _Não_. Harry, não. Mas por quê? _Por que ele?_ Harry, _por favor... eu lhe suplico._

A ladainha de lamentos de Ginny não tinha fim e era a única coisa que Harry ouvia. A cena diante seus olhos era de uma crueza tal, que até Ron, por muito que houvesse odiado Malfoy, parecia a ponto de chorar. Comovia. Ginny e Malfoy _comoviam._

Harry se viu a si mesmo nela. Ginny sobre Malfoy, cobrindo inutilmente sua ferida para que não sangrasse mais. _Harry limpando as lágrimas negras do rostinho de Hermione. _Ginny gemendo e suplicando sua ajuda. _Harry perguntando-se uma e outra vez "Por que?", "O que lhe fizeram?", "Por que ela?"._

Ron olhava alternadamente para sua irmã junto a Malfoy e em seguida para seu amigo, que continuava congelado como estátua. Atreveu-se a questioná-lo com a voz mais fraca que jamais ouvira dele: - Harry... que demônios você fez com Malfoy? – Olhava-o de cima abaixo com incredulidade. – Se nem sequer está com sua varinha...

Como que despertando _– ou, melhor dizendo, como que desejando despertar - _de um pesadelo, Harry girou para encarar seu amigo ruivo. – Minha varinha, Ron. – pediu-lhe com voz ausente. Fria e oca. _Desconhecida._

Ron demorou um par de segundos para entender, mas ao fazê-lo de imediato convocou a varinha de seu companheiro. Entregou-a não sem uma ponta de desconfiança nos olhos, como se temesse que _agora _que já tinha com o que, desse o tiro de misericórdia em Malfoy. Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora, Harry de boa vontade teria zombado de Ron até a exaustão pelo fato de que estivesse preocupado pela sorte de Malfoy. E ainda mais depois de inteirar-se que entre ele e sua irmão existia _um tipo de relação._

Deu uma olhada em sua querida varinha. Nervoso, a passeou por entre seus dedos trêmulos, de uma mão a outra... mas, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia lembrar as palavras pronunciadas por Snape quando encarregou-se de fechar essas feridas malignas no corpo de Malfoy, na ocasião em que Harry as fizera pela primeira vez. O pânico que sentiu quando a realidade do que acabava de fazer e a iminência de converter-se em assassino tornaram-se claros em sua mente, o deixou sem ar. Confuso e esgotado.

- Harry, Ron! – ouviu Neville gritar. – Não percamos mais tempo, devemos levá-los à enfermaria!

Ron assentiu frenético, dando dois passos para Malfoy e Ginny. – Vocês encarreguem-se de Hermione, eu farei o trabalho sujo. Saia da frente, Ginny... – disse em tom mordaz à sua irmã. – Vou levar a doninha.

Harry deu-se conta de que Malfoy já não gemia, que parecia já ter perdido os sentidos. Que Ginny murmurava um interminável "_está morrendo, está morrendo, por favor, Harry, faça algo, Ron, está morrendo..."_

E Harry não parava, a seu tempo, de repetir-se uma e outra vez _"O que fiz?"_

Ron tentou erguer Malfoy com um _Mobilicorpus, _mas a posição vertical piorava sua hemorragia, de forma que em meio ao pranto histérico de sua irmã, voltou a deposita-lo no chão. E então, o impossível aconteceu. Ver para crer. Tivessem contado a Harry, teria mandado a tal pessoa a St. Mungus acreditando que estava louca.

Ron abaixou-se e, rápido mas com cuidado, passou seus braços por baixo do corpo de Malfoy. E Então, o robusto ruivo levantou-se com o corpo lasso e ensangüentado de seu eterno Nêmesis nos braços.

Todos os olharam assombrados. Ron, com o gesto impassível, começou a caminhar com o peso morto de seu odiado rival nos braços, rumo ao castelo. Soluçando e brindando a Harry um último e dolorido olhar, Ginny o seguiu muito de perto. Harry sentiu-se tão envergonhado com o exemplo de seu amigo que desejou ser ele o condenado a morte e não voltar a olhar a ninguém nos olhos nunca mais.

Alguém puxou o tecido de sua manga, sobressaltando-o. – Harry... – A suave e sempre tranqüila voz de Luna chamou sua atenção. Derrotado, esgotado e incapaz de pensar em mais nada, Harry girou o corpo em direção à sua amiga e, aonde ele sabia, Hermione estava desfalecida. – Harry – repetiu Luna -, Hermione tem algo para você.

Harry sentiu que seus olhos se abriam como pratos. – O que? – perguntou em um assombrado grito, sentindo sua moribunda esperança fortalecer-se. – Ela pode falar? Você a ouviu dizer algo?

Torcendo sua boquinha em um gesto que dizia "bom, não exatamente", a garota lhe respondeu: - Eu a ouvi, embora não precisamente porque possa falar. Mas me pareceu _sentir _suas palavras como sussurros junto aos meus ouvidos e ao não compreender o que dizia, lhe perguntei. – Fez uma breve pausa enquanto estudava Harry nos olhos. O rapaz olhou-a expectante e em seguida voltou-se para Hermione, sem saber exatamente se acreditar em todo aquilo. – E espero que não vá pensar que estou louca, mas _alguém _dentro de minha cabeça, que por certo tenho escutado há algumas horas, me disse que revistasse o bolso da túnica dela.

Sua estranha declaração fez com que todos se petrificassem. Até Ginny e Ron, com Malfoy nos braços, pararam sua marcha abruptamente. – _Q__uem _disse _o que _a você? – perguntou ansiosamente Ron.

– Não sei como se chama porque não se apresentou pelo seu nome, apenas apareceu e só. Escuto-a dentro de mim desde que Ron me deu aquela poção para beber. – girou para seu namorado que, carregando Malfoy, olhava-a atônito. – A dourada... lembra, Ron?

- A _Felix Felicis? _– perguntou Harry ansioso.

- Sim, essa. – respondeu Luna, erguendo uma mão e oferecendo a Harry um pergaminho dobrado. – Essa impertinente voz me assegurou que era bom que entregasse isso a você. – mencionou Luna como se fosse o mais natural do mundo ouvir coisas dentro da cabeça que lhe dissessem como agir.

Harry pegou aquele papel envelhecido e o desdobrou. Como a escuridão não lhe permitia enxergar nada, ergueu a varinha e, rezando para que fosse algo que servisse para salvar ao menos uma daquelas vidas que se extinguiam ante seus olhos e por sua culpa, murmurou: - _Lumos._

Sob a luz de sua varinha, Harry reconheceu de imediato aquele texto. Era a folha de um velho livro há muito tempo lido na sala da professora McGonagall. _O texto sobre os Unicórnios._Com o coração batendo a mil pulsações por minuto, leu rapidamente em busca de uma solução, porque se a voz de _Felix _que aparentemente Luna ainda ouvia _acreditara _que era de boa sorte ler isso, tinha que ser algo que ajudasse...

"_... pode-se obter do animal um pedaço de chifre, o qual tem múltiplas funções mágicas. É de tal rigidez que pode atravessar qualquer matéria, é de tal pureza que ao instante purifica qualquer água envenenada ou contaminada. Também serve para curar e fechar todo tipo de feridas, ao cobrir estas com o chifre pulverizado."_

Não pôde acreditar no que lia. Interrompeu a leitura aí e repassou o texto em voz alta, como para confirmar que era verdade. – _Para curar e fechar todo tipo de feridas, ao cobrir estas com o chifre pulverizado._

- O chifre pulverizado? – perguntou Ron. Soara tão próximo de Harry que este se sobressaltou. Justo detrás dele e com o rapaz loiro nos braços, Ron ajoelhou-se no chão, visivelmente cansado de carregar aquele peso. Depositou Malfoy no solo perto de onde estava a própria Hermione. – Se refere ao chifre de unicórnio? – disse, erguendo o rosto para Harry e Luna.

– Cura todo tipo de feridas. – disse Harry em voz alta, assentindo com energia e cada vez mais emocionado. Se aquilo era verdade, então não seria necessário conhecer o contra-feitiço do _Sectumsempra _para aliviar Malfoy. – _Todo tipo_, o livro o diz claramente. Não importa que tenham sido feitas com magia... – Ia complementar com a palavra "das trevas" mas não se atreveu. Pareceu-lhe que todo o transcorrido já era muito para também soltar a confissão diante de seus amigos de que o que havia acontecido fora um desdobramento de magia de ódio, de magia negra. De um Harry tão cheio de rancor.

Harry encarou Ron nos olhos, notando neles a preocupação para consigo. Não por que a vida de Malfoy lhe importasse tanto, mas sim porque sabia que se ele morria, Harry seria acusado de assassinato e então... Harry apartou o olhar de seu amigo, não suportava a visão de suas roupas completamente vermelhas pelo sangue de Malfoy.

Harry notou então a respiração cada vez mais fraca de Malfoy, Ginny ajoelhada a seu lado, soluçando baixo, enquanto tentava abriga-lo com sua própria túnica, Neville permanecia fielmente junto de Hermione, acariciando-lhe o cabelo em um mudo gesto de consolo. Luna diante dele, com os braços cruzados e quase com aparência de estar se aborrecendo.

- E... – começou Harry, dirigindo-se a Luna - ...essa voz não lhe disse nada mais? Sobre alguma forma de curar Hermione?

Com expressão triste, a garota loira negou com a cabeça. – Não, Harry. Apenas isso.

Então era isso. _O chifre pulverizado. _Tão fácil, quanto incrível. Com isso poderia aliviar Malfoy e livrar-se do castigo que lhe esperaria por assassina-lo. Do remorso de sua alma por tê-lo feito, mesmo sabendo que ele não fora o verdugo de Hermione. Mas... E ela? Olhou-a de novo. Em realidade, observou-os a ambos, porque estando recostados um ao lado do outro, não podia deixar de fazê-lo.

A respiração de Hermione era pausada e surpreendentemente seu semblante estava tranqüilo. Parecia quase apenas que dormia. Em troca, as inspirações de Malfoy eram cada vez mais irregulares e tinha o gesto contraído de dor, além do que a hemorragia, maldita seja, não parecia parar nunca. Morreria dessangrado em questão de minutos, pensou Harry horrorizado.

Não vendo mais alternativa que seguir essa, e ainda tendo a opção de nada fazer e deixar Malfoy morrer como fora seu desejo inicial, Harry elevou sua varinha o mais alto que pode sobre sua cabeça e em direção ao castelo. Fechou fortemente os olhos, concentrando-se na janela de seu quarto. Respirou profundamente, tentando tirar todo rancor de sua alma e enchendo-se desse sentimento que sabia, precisava para reutilizar sua verdadeira magia: o perdão.

Exalou e com todas as suas forças, gritou: - _A__ccio pó de chifre de unicórnio!_

Manteve sua mão no ar, imaginando o vidro quebrado da janela da Torre Gryffindor, o recipiente com o prateado pó viajando até ele, até sua mão, até seus amigos. Sem perder a calma, sentindo os segundos passar... Dois, três... nada. Fechou mais firmemente os olhos, rogando. Tentando deixar fluir sua magia.

- Ah! – ouviu que alguém gemia de assombro. Não pode evitar e permitiu que pela primeira vez em horas, um sorriso assomasse seu rosto. O recipiente conhecido e desejado com o bendito pó chegou prestamente à suas mãos.

Abriu os olhos apertando-o em seu punho cerrado. – Eu o tenho! – Em menos de dois passos, esteve diante dos dois garotos agonizantes. Dando um mudo e angustioso olhar a Hermione e fazendo-lhe um silencioso juramente de que também buscaria uma solução para ela, abaixou-se na frente de Malfoy ao tempo em que destampava a garrafinha. – Descubra a ferida, Ginny.

Sua amiga ruiva estava boquiaberta há um tempo. Parecia olhar para Harry, para Ron e para Luna como se todos tivessem ficado loucos de repente e, ao invés de apressar-se para levar os dois jovens feridos à enfermaria, estivessem perdendo o tempo dando razão à vozes internas e lendo folhas desprendidas de livros antigos. Harry sabia que para ela seria mais difícil crer que quando se toma a _Felix Felicis_ escuta-se uma voz que lhe diz o que fazer, pois ela nunca a tomara.

Mas talvez decidisse que não havia nada a perder, e depois de olhar para Harry com os olhos entornados e de secar as lágrimas do rosto, lhe resmungou ao tempo em que descobria o torso do ensangüentado Malfoy: - É melhor que não o machuque mais, Harry... porque se não, juro a você que eu...

- Relaxe, Ginny – pediu-lhe Ron, abaixando-se a seu lado. – Asseguro a você que essa _Felix _sabe o que diz... não por nada Luna e eu estamos a salvo depois de termos lutado entre os Comensais e a Ordem da Fênix.

Sem dizer nada mais, Harry deu uma última olhada no pó restante no recipiente e, rezando para que fosse suficiente, fez um cálculo mental então, com as mãos trêmulas, segurou sua própria túnica e, com mais brusquidão do que talvez fosse necessária, passou-a rapidamente sobre o torso coberto de sangue do garoto de Slytherin.

Malfoy fez uma careta de dor e gemeu mal audivelmente. – Harry, cuidado! – gritou-lhe Ginny, furiosa. Harry ignorou a ambos e, limpado um pouco da ferida para descobrir sua localização exata, começou a espalhar o prateado pó por cima desta. As preciosas partículas pareciam chuva de estrelas mesmo na escuridão.

E ante o olhar expectante de todos, o mágico pó pareceu ser absorvido pela pele do garoto e uns segundos depois sua ferida cicatrizou com rapidez espantosa. Harry permitiu-se um suspiro de assombrado alívio enquanto que uma chorosa Ginny joga-se em cima de Malfoy para abraça-lo, diante do olhar furibundo de seu irmão.

- Por Merlin, que assombroso... – murmurou Neville, com o olhar fixo no anteriormente cortado peito de Malfoy.

Timidamente, como se se sentisse indigno de toca-lo e arrependido por ter-se deixado levar pelo prazer de vingar-se, Harry esticou a mão que sustinha a varinha para a roupa de Malfoy. - _Tergeo – _sussurrou uma e outra vez, dirigindo o feitiço também para Ginny e para Ron a fim de absorver os líquidos. Ao fim e diante do ainda desconfiado olhar de Ginny, apontou-a para o rosto de Malfoy e disse: - _Episkey... _é para curar o nariz dele. – explicou a todos com a voz abafada.

- Obrigado... Harry. – murmurou Ginny de novo a beira das lágrimas, mantendo um ainda inconsciente Malfoy apertado em seus braços. Mas apesar de não ter acordado ainda, o loiro já respirava com regularidade e tinha muito melhor aspecto que há um momento antes.

Porém essa fora uma vitória vazia para todos, inclusive para Ginny. Vendo o caso mais urgente dos dois fora de perigo, o olhar do desolado grupo concentrou-se em sua amiga caída. Na garota de cabelos castanhos que estava morrendo diante de seus olhos sem que ninguém soubesse o que fazer para evitar.

- Levamos ela a Madame Pomfrey? – sugeriu a apagada voz de Neville. Mas se o que Malfoy disse era verdade, sabiam todos muito bem que não havia nada que a talentosa mulher pudesse fazer para curar Hermione agora.

Mas Harry não podia dar-se por vencido, não enquanto Hermione ainda respirava e parecia ter forças para lutar por sua vida apesar de seu ferimento interno. Se ela estava lutando contra a morte, como Harry não lhe apoiaria no intento? – Claro. – respondeu a Neville com a energia renovada, apesar da expressão de abrumado pessimismo que todos haviam posto. – Eu a carregarei até lá e vocês me dão cobertura para o caso de ainda haver algum Comensal a solta... – Olhou para Malfoy com culpa antes de agregar: - Suponho que Ron ainda terá que levar Malfoy nos braços.

Todos os seus amigos concordaram ainda que com o gesto embargado pela derrota e, engolindo em seco pesadamente, Harry abaixou-se sobre Hermione e envolveu seu corpo desfalecido em seus braços com muitíssimo mais cuidado que a vez anterior. Por sua vez, Ron carregou Malfoy com presteza e então ele e Ginny se adiantaram com o rapaz Slytherin para o castelo, deixando os demais para trás.

- Apressem-se, por favor! – foi o último grito que Ron lhes deu antes de perder-se entre as árvores.

Ante o abraço de Harry, Hermione emitiu um gemido do fundo de sua garganta e fechou os olhos mais apertadamente. A mandíbula de Harry tremeu pela impotência e, sem atinar fazer algo para aliviar sua evidente dor e sofrimento, apenas fechou seus dedos sobre a roupa de sua namorada. Forte, estreitando o tecido, sentindo a frieza que seu corpo antes morno irradiava, observando como a vida a abandonava sem que ele pudesse fazer _nada _para ajudá-la.

Com trabalho pôs-se de pé com Hermione nos braços, o movimento brusco ocasionou que a cabeça da garota pendesse para trás, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios. - ... _Harry..._

O rapaz mal dera um passo rumo ao castelo quando seu nome sussurrado por ela o deteve, petrificando-o no lugar. Apertou-a contra si, tentando dar-lhe um último conforto, um último calor, _um último consolo... – _Não se preocupe Hermione, você verá que ficará bem. – mentiu-lhe com voz quebrantada e com o olhar cravado em seu cenho franzido pela dor. – Malfoy nos disse o que foi que lhe... – interrompeu-se, a voz tremia sem controle. – _Ele_já está bem, e logo você também... _Oh, Hermione_...- Completamente derrotado e a ponto do desfalecimento, Harry enterrou seu rosto no peito da agonizante garota, desmoronando ante a iminência do que mais temia e sabendo que havia falhado estrepitosamente em cumprir _a única promessa _que fizera à ela. – Perdoa-me, por favor. – murmurou com voz abafada, tentando reprimir os soluços. – Não esteve para cuidar de você... eu sinto, eu sinto, eu sinto tanto!

Sem poder resistir mais, caiu de novo de joelhos sobre o chão, aferrando-se ao último sopro de vida que restava na garota, desvelando seu coração e sua alma diante do sentimento de culpa, desejando ter o poder de trocar a sua vida pela dela, de poder voltar ao passado como quando salvaram Sirius, desejando morrer junto com ela... porque _não havia forma_, não havia... Jamais haveria um modo de Harry poder encontrar outra mulher como ela.

_Te amo, te amo... te amo! _Repetiu uma e outra vez, sem importar-se em conter as lágrimas, sabendo que não adiantava leva-la à enfermaria... não permitiria que morresse sobre uma fria e indiferente cama de enfermaria, não. Se Hermione ia despedir-se dele essa noite, então seria em seus braços, sentindo seu calor, seu amor e com o belo rosto coberto de beijos desesperados...

_Esperança, Harry, que ainda respiro. _Pareceu dizer-lhe ela quando uma onda de paz envolveu Harry, cobrindo-o desde a cabeça até seus joelhos sobre a terra, como água fresca de garoa em uma tarde abafada...

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente consolado e de certa forma até feliz, Harry deixou-se invadir por aquela reconfortante sensação que literalmente o estava penetrando, desde fora até cada célula de seu corpo, da mesma forma que o corpo recebe o calor proveniente de um fogaréu ou do abraço do ser amado. Tão embargado estava que mal percebeu quando Luna e Neville emitiram diferentes exclamações de assombro ao seu lado... Depois de tanto terror, angústia e sofrimento das últimas horas, aquele era um bálsamo celestial e infinito...

- Harry, Harry! HARRY! – gritava Neville cada vez mais forte, tirando-o com enorme pesar do pequeno céu em que havia submergido. – Por Merlin, Harry! CUIDADO!

Harry abriu os olhos a tempo de abaixar-se e evitar a estocada de... _Deuses! O que é isso? _Teve que inclinar-se tanto que novamente o corpo de Hermione ficou rente ao solo e quando o rapaz ergueu a cabeça para descobrir o que era que o havia atacado, ficou deslumbrado.

Era um unicórnio.

O animal refulgia luz azul, como se estivesse refletindo a luminosidade da lua, mas de forma amplificada. Seus olhos, os quais Harry apenas distinguia ser de um azul escuro que jamais vira, resplandeciam raiva e descontento... _Dor. _A mágica criatura observou Harry por um segundo antes de bufar por suas fossas nasais, inclinar a cabeça com seu enorme chifre brilhando ameaçador e disparar de novo contra os jovens prostrados.

Uma rápida olhada em seu chifre e Harry soube. Da mesma forma que vira em seu sonho, soube pela forma achatada e não afiada como terminava seu chifre, que _esse_ era _ele_, o unicórnio que Hermione havia atraído na clareira do bosque aquela distante manhã de novembro.

"_Apaixonado pela donzela, pode tornar-se seu amigo e ter encontros com ela se está os procura... Ele a defenderá de outros animais e inclusive dos homens, ao grado de poder maldizer aquele que se atreva a manchar a pureza de sua dama."_

Recordando essas palavras lidas no livro, Harry imaginou que, de alguma maneira, o unicórnio havia respondido ao pedido de socorro que Hermione havia emitido antes de submergir na inconsciência, e que, seguramente, não estaria muito contente com o desempenho de Harry.

- Se eu fosse você, eu saía daí, Harry... – conseguiu ouvir a cantarina voz de Luna que lhe falava às costas. Harry sabia que o chifre do animal não era uma arma a se desprezar... – Ele quer que você se afaste de Hermione.

E a tempo, Harry deixou a garota outra vez no solo e pulou para trás, apartando-se um par de metros e evitando por um triz que o unicórnio lhe cravasse o chifre. E tal como Luna lhe advertira, Harry percebeu que a intenção da criatura não era a de atacá-lo, mas sim conseguir aproximar-se de Hermione... por um instante, o rapaz temeu pela segurança de sua namorada, mas esse temor foi prontamente desfeito de coração: não tinha por que ter medo, o animal era de Hermione embora nem ela nem o unicórnio assim o quisessem. No momento de seu primeiro encontro, se havia criado entre eles um vínculo eterno.

Harry sentiu seus dois amigos caminharem até ele e plantarem-se cada um a seu lado, em um gesto defensivo, ambos com a varinha no alto. – Não! Esperem... – exclamou. – Não creio que ele vá nos atacar, e muito menos a Hermione. – explicou, não muito convencido e rezando internamente para ter razão.

E foi então que ele, Luna e Neville testemunharam, maravilhados e horrorizados de igual modo, a cura de Hermione.

O unicórnio, depois de certificar-se que os garotos estavam o suficientemente longe para não representar um estorvo entre ele e a garota, girou sua cabeça para ela, abaixando-a para ver e cheirar sua amiga. Harry não estava seguro, mas quase podia jurar que o semblante do animal mudou, que seus olhos antes resplandecentes de fúria, agora luziam apagados e tristes. O peito de Harry quase arrebentava de tão forte que lhe palpitava o coração. Emocionado, expectante... com a esperança renascendo nele depois de tantos minutos eternos e agonizantes. _Merlin santo... será possível que ele pode fazer algo para salva-la...?_

Depois de tudo, Harry agora sabia (e com justa razão, porque os últimos meses não foram outra coisa exceto ler qualquer informação sobre unicórnios que lhe caísse em mãos) que possuíam uma enorme magia, a qual usavam à vontade e capricho. E então, poderia ser que se o unicórnio sentia algo pela garota de verdade, houvesse a possibilidade de que...

Teve que abafar uma exclamação de terror quando o animal utilizou seu chifre para rasgar a roupa de Hermione. A seu lado, Neville não se privou de soltar um angustiado grito, à diferença de Luna, que apenas observava em silêncio. – Merlin! – gemia Neville, cada vez mais assustado. – Harry, veja o que ele está fazendo! Atacamos? – perguntou ao tempo que voltava a colocar sua varinha em guarda.

- Não! – pediu Harry, ao tempo em que com uma mão obrigava seu amigo a abaixar seu mágico instrumento. – Espere... confiemos em que o unicórnio saiba o que está fazendo. – E acrescentou em voz baixa para si mesmo: - Depois de tudo e do que nos disse Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey não poderia fazer nada e talvez... apenas talvez, o unicórnio possa.

Expectantes e contendo a respiração, os três garotos viram o unicórnio rasgar com infinito cuidado, uma a uma as roupas que cobriam o torso de Hermione: sua túnica, sua blusa... e finalmente, seu sutiã. E então, o unicórnio fez um corte limpo, tal como bisturi de cirurgião, na pele do tórax de Hermione, de tal forma que o sangue começou a sair e deixando-lhe uma ferida no meio de seu peito.

Harry se pôs de pé de um salto e ergueu a varinha para o animal. Mas... não pode pensar em nenhum feitiço que lançar, seus olhos não o viam, estavam fixos em Hermione.

Talvez, o horror de olhar o aspecto do sangue de sua amiga fosse o que os conteve de lançar feitiços no unicórnio. Merlin, isso não era normal. Claro que não. Era sangue de lama, lembrou Harry, que tão rápido quanto sentira a ilusão de que talvez Hermione se salvasse, rapidamente viu todas as suas esperanças completamente frustradas: não era possível existir magia alguma que pudesse consertar isso.

O unicórnio, tal como eles, pareceu paralisar por alguns instantes ante o espetáculo que aquele sangue maligno oferecia, diante do derramamento lento e espesso do dano provocado por magia negra. Mas então, ante os suspiros de assombro dos garotos que o observavam, o unicórnio introduziu seu chifre dentro da ferida que ele mesmo havia ocasionado à garota... introduziu seu mágico chifre nela, não muito profundo para feri-la, mas sim o suficiente para submergi-lo dentro de seu sangue.

Raio de luz azul e diante dos olhos incrédulos de todos, o sangue da garota voltou a ser normal: vermelho, líquido... vital.

Afastando-se um passo de Hermione, o unicórnio ergueu sua cabeça com o chifre surpreendentemente limpo e girou até cravar seu olhar em Harry. Olhou-o penetrantemente, como que esperando algo... Harry olhava alternadamente entre ele e Hermione, notando, preocupado, que apesar do sangue da garota ser normal outra vez, a ferida que o animal causara não fechava e não deixava de sangrar. E o unicórnio continuava encarando-o com insistência, como se estivesse esperando algo de Harry, que, atônito, não se atentava pensar que...

- Mas claro... – ouviu a sonhadora voz de Luna sussurrar a seu lado. Harry olhou-a de soslaio e notou que tinha em sua mão a amassada folha de livro que Hermione havia levado consigo. – Aqui diz que tão somente a imersão do chifre do unicórnio basta para purificar a água... O mesmo deve ser com qualquer líquido, incluindo o sangue! Ora...

- Ma-mas... – tartamudeou Neville, que estava branco como a cera e parecia a ponto de desmaiar de terror. – Ele não terminou de curá-la? Como fecharemos sua ferida se Harry já usou todo o pó de chifre que restava para curar Malfoy?

- Obtendo mais matéria-prima da própria fonte. - ressaltou Harry prontamente, iluminado por fim pela resposta e compreendendo o que o unicórnio estava lhe pedindo em muda indicação.

Deu um passo adiante, cauteloso, esperando a reação do animal e erguendo um pouco a mão onde levava a varinha. O unicórnio não parecia ameaçador agora, de fato inclinou mais a cabeça em um gesto submisso diante do garoto. Então, Harry soube que não estava equivocado e que o que ele estava imaginando era exatamente o que o unicórnio lhe suplicava que fizesse: usar sua magia de bruxo para pulverizar mais chifre e fechar a ferida da garota pela qual ambos estavam apaixonados.

Harry não pode evitar sorrir diante do pensamento de ter que compartilhar o coração da garota com um unicórnio, e motivado pela determinação de saber por fim o que exatamente fazer para ajuda-la, apontou para o chifre do agora dócil animal e sussurrou, tão feliz que quase podia chorar: - _Cornus Scindere!_

Um pequeno e prateado pedaço daquela incrível substância caiu, a mão de Harry, ainda segurando a varinha, o segurou antes que tocasse o solo. O animal bufou e resfolegou com agradecimento antes de retirar-se lentamente do caminho que separava Harry de Hermione. Sem perder mais tempo e notando que o agora vermelho sangue da garota escorria de sua ferida, Harry deixou-se cair junto à ela e, colocando a mão esquerda com o pedacinho de chifre precisamente sobre seu tórax, apontou-o com a varinha e conjurou o feitiço que em pó o converteu.

– _Pulveris_ – e caindo este como brilhante chuva de estrelas sobre a hemorragia, a ferida cicatrizou no mesmo instante.

O galope provocado pelo unicórnio ao sair dali à toda velocidade, pareceu trazer os três garotos à realidade... Neville desabou de joelhos no chão, ofegando e agradecendo a todos os deuses que ouvira sua avó citar-lhe, enquanto Luna apenas sorria e guardava a folha de pergaminho em um bolso de sua túnica.

- Missão cumprida. – disse a garota loira, aproximando-se de Harry e pousando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Harry, que não desgrudava o olhar de Hermione, maravilhado diue acha de a levarmos para a enfermaria?

to ouvia Luna indicar-lhe: - Imagino que Hermione deva estar farta de estar estirada ante a forma que seu rosto adquiria cor novamente, sentiu umas suaves lágrimas deslizar-se por suas bochechas enquanto ouvia Luna indicar-lhe: - Imagino que Hermione deva estar farta de estar estirada no solo, Harry. O que acha de a levarmos para a enfermaria?

* * *

Claro que nem tudo foi alegria apesar do recém ocorrido. Na enfermaria depararam-se com a desagradável surpresa de que Greyback atacara Billy, ocasionando-lhe uma terrível ferida no rosto, que Madame Pomfrey assegurava que não curaria com facilidade. Ginny e Ron já haviam informado aos demais integrantes da Ordem da Fênix que se encontravam ali sobre o acontecido nos limites de Hogwarts, razão pela qual todos estavam boquiabertos e assombrados de que o antes considerado fiel Snape, estivesse realmente confabulado com Malfoy para deixar entrar no castelo os Comensais da Morte e que houvesse tentado obrigar o garoto a assassinar Hermione.

Feita em mar de lágrimas, Ginny lhes narrara que matar a garota era uma missão que o próprio Voldemort conferira ao jovem Slytherin mas que ele não fora capaz de cumprir. E enquanto Madame Pomfrey, angustiada com a enorme perda de sangue que Malfoy sofrera, lhe administrava feitiços de reposição de plasma, Ron havia culminado com o relato, narrando que ao final de tudo, Malfoy negou-se a executar a garota, ganhando em troca um golpe de Snape. O ruivo havia se abstido de envolver Harry na quase morte de Malfoy.

No momento em que entrou na enfermaria com Hermione nos braços e acompanhado por Luna e Neville, Harry deparou-se com todos esperando ansiosamente a sua chegada, para que Madame Pomfrey pudesse tentar alivia-la daquela estranha maldição que Ginny lhes narrou que a Comensal Alecto lançara e a qual a deixara à beira da morte. De forma que todos ficaram gratamente surpresos de vê-los chegar com rostos mais calmos e de saber que a garota fora milagrosamente curada por "seu unicórnio". Diante disso, Hagrid chorou mais forte ainda e não parava de repetir: "eu sabia", pois jurava que vira o unicórnio rondando nas proximidades do castelo nos últimos dias. Estava seguro de que se Hermione assim desejasse, o unicórnio seria capaz de ficar a seu lado como um manso mascote.

Harry estava convencido de que Hermione jamais aceitaria privar o mágico animal de sua liberdade, mas se absteve de comentar. Além do mais, intuía que o ciumento animal apenas causaria problemas em sua relação. Em meio a uma triste atmosfera reinante, devido à morte de Dumbledore e ao estado de Billy, Harry depositou Hermione em uma das tantas camas e não muito longe de onde já se encontrava Malfoy. Tanto ele quanto a garota continuavam inconscientes, e ao vê-los assim Harry sentiu uma estranha mescla de tristeza, culpa e alívio porque, ao final, nenhum dos dois morrera.

O que nem Ron e nem Ginny haviam contado aos demais, por não saber, era que Snape fora o assassino de Dumbledore. Tal notícia deixou a todos em tal estado de estupefação que rapidamente esqueceram do incidente de Hermione e Malfoy.

Mas Harry teve muito em que pensar a respeito. E uma das coisas que mais o atormentava era a recordação daquela magia maligna que havia se apossado dele ao ter-se enfurecido com Malfoy, a ponto de ter desejado sua morte e _quase_tê-la conseguido.

E, de certa forma, ficou aliviado de que ninguém mais à exceção de seus amigos estivesse a par desse triste episódio, pois todos os demais suporiam que o causador do estado do garoto loiro fora apenas Snape. Harry sentia-se muito confuso pelo acontecido e sabendo que agora que Dumbledore partira, restava-lhe apenas Hermione para ajudá-lo a encontrar uma resposta. E aquela foi uma razão a mais para desejar com toda sua alma que a garota acordasse e se recuperasse logo.

* * *

Mas no dia seguinte, apenas Malfoy havia recuperado a consciência. Harry passara a noite velando o sono de Hermione apesar de Madame Pomfrey tê-lo assegurado de que a garoa estava completamente recuperada e que depois de lhe ter feito uma revisão exaustiva, se certificara de que não havia lesões internas. Harry ficou muito aliviado e feliz ao ouvir aquilo, mas por nenhum motivo queria perder o momento em que a garota acordasse.

- Bom dia. – saudou Madame Pomfrey ao entrar na sala com o café que Harry supôs que seria para Malfoy. A mulher, geralmente alegre e enérgica, nesse momento apresentava marcas de um desvelo e tristeza que Harry sabia muito bem que se devia à morte recente do Diretor.

Malfoy olhou-a apreensivamente, pois embora tentasse dissimular, era óbvio que se sentia aterrorizado e confuso. Harry o estivera observando desde o momento em que despertou, mas devido a um sentimento de culpa e enfado não havia se decidido a falar com ele nem a esclarecer-lhe que agora estava sob a proteção e tutela da Ordem da Fênix. Nesse momento, não vestia mais a escura túnica de Comensal, mas sim um pijama que seguramente fora trazido pelos elfos, de forma que não devia ter dúvidas de que todos já estavam cientes de ter sido ele o culpado da entrada nos Comensais da Morte no colégio.

Harry notara os olhares dissimulados que o loiro estivera lançando para ele e Hermione durante a meia hora que levava acordado. Harry sabia que seguramente estaria se perguntando como, diabos, Hermione ainda estava viva, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se perguntava se Malfoy poderia recordar que ele lhe abrira _novamente_ as feridas do _Sectumsempra _de uma só arrancada de magia tenebrosa.

A enfermeira chegou diante de Malfoy e depositou o café da manhã na mesinha. Ante a surpresa do rapaz, a mulher dedicou-lhe um sorriso triste e lhe disse, abaixando a voz mas não o suficiente para que Harry não pudesse ouvir: - Não se preocupe, filho. Você agora está a salvo, entre amigos. – Tirou sua varinha e abriu-lhe a camisa do pijama. Diante do sobressalto de Malfoy, apenas franziu o cenho e deu procedimento à revisão da ferida agora cicatrizada, como se em realidade nunca lhe houvessem aberto de novo. – Ora. – suspirou a mulher. – Não sei o que foi que aconteceu com você de fato, mas não resta dúvida de que _seus _amigos não puderam ter idéia mais brilhante que usar o pó de chifre de unicórnio que Potter estava guardando.

Malfoy não podia fazer um gesto de maior incompreensão, e se Harry não estivesse completamente angustiado com que Malfoy recordasse o que em realidade acontecera, teria zombado de sua cara de boa vontade.

Não dando atenção ao notório gesto de surpresa, Madame Pomfrey utilizou sua varinha para realizar no corpo do jovem alguns feitiços de revisão. Pareceu satisfeita com o resultado, então fechou de novo a camisa e, com um gesto, convidou-o a degustar seu café da manhã. – Coma algo, filho. Não se angustie, o que aconteceu ontem ficará entre nós. Jamais no Ministério se inteirarão que você tem a Marca, pois como sabemos... – titubeou um pouco antes de completar: - Não são nada compreensivos com os caídos. – A mulher deu a volta para sair, mas pareceu recordar algo de último momento, pois girou a cabeça e agregou: - A Ordem já tomou medidas para tentar proteger sua mãe... mas, aparentemente ela se encontra muito bem na Mansão de sua família. Então... – deu de ombros e, embora parecesse querer dizer mais, manteve-se em silêncio e saiu do lugar.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na enfermaria. Era óbvio que Malfoy tentava fingir que não sabia da existência de Harry e Hermione a apenas um par de camas de distância dele, razão pela qual se entreteve brincando um pouco com sua comida, sem deixar nem um momento de franzir o cenho, como se por mais que remoesse o assunto não conseguisse se explicar o que, demônios, estava acontecendo ali.

Harry se deleitou uns minutos com a aparente estupefação do jovem loiro, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o dorso da mão de Hermione e, suspirando, se perguntava por que motivo ela não teria acordado também. Madame Pomfrey a estivera revisando durante a noite, assegurando a Harry que tudo estava em ordem e prometendo-lhe que a garota estava apenas mergulhada em um sono bastante profundo, efeito certamente do cansaço e da dor sofridos.

Ouviu uma tosse e isso tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Sem dignar-se a erguer a vista para Malfoy, ouviu o rapaz começar a dizer-lhe em voz rouca: - Potter, eu queria... – emudeceu. Harry dirigiu seus olhos para ele e o descobriu fazendo uma careta de desagrado, como se o que estava a ponto de dizer lhe custasse muito. – Esqueça. – murmurou por fim.

Harry fitou-o longamente e, ao final, decidiu que não era tão justo de sua parte torturar daquela forma a quem, apesar de ter tudo em seu desfavor, não se atrevera a ferir. – Olha, Malfoy. – exclamou em seguida, cravando os olhos no áureo lençol da cama. – Hmm... Ainda não está muito claro para mim o que foi realmente que aconteceu com você e com... Snape. - Foi quase como se cuspisse esse nome e até Malfoy fez um gesto torcido ao ouvi-lo. – Diabos, nem sequer posso entender o que aconteceu ontem à noite, embora, claro, possa ser porque não dormi muito bem, já que, como pode imaginar...

- Diabos, Harry... quando você for famoso, faça o favor à humanidade de permitir que escrevam seus discursos.

A melodiosa voz de Ginny interrompeu o tartamudeio nervoso do moreno, ocasionando que Malfoy erguesse bruscamente a cabeça e suavizasse notavelmente o gesto. Não passou despercebido a Harry o momentâneo brilho que refulgiu em seus grises e antes apagados olhos, e por mais que quisesse evitar, não pode deixar de sentir-se comovido.

– Claro que não. – respondeu-lhe sua amiga ruiva, que entrava nesse momento seguida de muito perto por Ron. – Esse posto eu já prometi a Kreacher, que está mais que ansioso que chegue o momento de poder dizer à comunidade mágica o que pensa de mim.

- Já sabemos. - murmurou Ron, antes de colocar-se ao lado de seus amigos, dando as costas prestamente a Malfoy e não sem antes brindar-lhe o olhar de advertência mais claro que era capaz de dar. – Ele é seu fã número um. Como está hoje? – perguntou dirigindo seus olhos azuis para Hermione e com uma ponta de preocupação na voz.

- Então. – Harry também a olhou. – Madame Pomfrey _disse _que está muito bem, mas eu não sei... – duvidou um momento. – Não acordou absolutamente para nada, e na verdade isso já começa a me incomodar.

A verdade era que lhe dava franco _terror_ imaginar que Hermione tivesse uma lesão que houvesse passado despercebida pela enfermeira, embora não se atrevera a dizer isso em voz alta. Estivera toda a noite tentando convencer-se de que era um temor infundado e que _agora, sim, _tudo ficaria bem.

Ginny tossiu para atrair a atenção de seu irmão e de Harry. Ela também estava de costas para Malfoy e Harry se dera conta de que não o havia olhado nem uma só vez. Novamente, uma compaixão que não desejava sentir em absoluto, golpeou-o de modo agonizante.

– Bom, eu creio _imaginar _que foi o que aconteceu, apenas que... – a garota olhou nervosamente para a porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey, como se temesse ser ouvida. – Ontem a noite não quis dizer nada porque não estou muito segura, mas suponho que o autor do feitiço pode nos explicar melhor que ninguém o que acontece com Hermione.

- De que fala, Ginny? – espetou Ron em um tom de quem acreditava que sua irmã ficara louca. – Espera que Alecto venha e confesse a forma de libertar Hermione do... – apontou para sua amiga prostrada na cama -, do que seja que está acontecendo com ela?

Ginny girou os olhos e então Harry compreendeu. – Não se refere à maldição que a Comensal lançou, mas sim a que Malfoy lançou no último momento, não é?

- É melhor cuidar da sua inculta boca, Potter! – gritou Malfoy, ocasionando que os três garotos girassem para vê-lo. Ao obter a atenção dos três, o loiro cruzou os braços com ar de auto-suficiência. – Para sua informação, isso não foi uma maldição! Talvez, sim, se trate de um pouco de magia negra, mas não se convoca com a finalidade de machucar a pessoa. Como disse a você ontem, se lesse um pouco mais... saberia.

Harry, intempestivamente furioso ao descobrir que Malfoy tinha a culpa pelo estado atual de Hermione, se pôs de pé tão bruscamente que a cadeira que estivera usando caiu para trás. – E se você tivesse cuidado com as companhias com que anda, não teria acabado como um sujo Comensal da Morte incapaz de cumprir suas missões! – gritou com indignação e disposto agora a submeter o jovem a _Crucios _até que confessasse como aliviar a garota.

Ron também parecia ter vontade de esfregar o chão da enfermaria com a cara de mauricinho de Malfoy. Parou ao lado de Harry, oferecendo a Malfoy seu melhor gesto mal-encarado e ameaçador. Malfoy apenas entrecerrou os olhos.

- Harry! –exclamou Ginny, pondo-se no meio dos dois.

- O que? – lhe gritaram Harry e Ron em uníssono.

- Então, _Merlin bendito,_ agora entendo porque Hermione fica louca com vocês... – disse, girando os olhos. – Não se dão conta de que com esse feitiço Malfoy _salvou a vida _de Hermione?

Harry e Ron fizeram a mesma cara de atônita incredulidade e, de sua cama, Malfoy soltou um bufo de exasperação.

- Salvou a vida dela? – Harry repetiu sem poder acreditar. _Malfoy? A vida de Hermione?_

– Ver para crer... – murmurou o garoto loiro, dirigindo-se a Ginny. – Creio que a soma das inteligências de seus seis irmãos não chega nem ao seu calcanhar, Weasley. Está segura de que não é adotada?

A ruiva pareceu surpreender-se de que Malfoy se dirigisse à ela, e sobretudo com algo que soara como um elogio. Embora Harry acreditasse que bem fora um intento de insulto para Ron.

Pelo franco sorriso que se plasmou no rosto da ruiva, Harry pode notar que o fato de que Malfoy lhe falasse de novo não lhe havia desagradado de todo.

Ron bateu um punho fechado contra uma mão enquanto resmungava para Malfoy: - Eu o advirto, doninha. Não tente sua sorte, que não sou tão compassivo como Harry...

- Há! – zombou Ginny. – Isso quem diz é quem trouxe nos braços aquele que dizia ser seu inimigo jurado.

Ron enrubesceu enquanto perdia sua anterior postura e olhava ameaçadoramente para Ginny. – Tem que me recordar? Se já sabe que durante toda a noite eu tive pesadelos por culpa disso...

A cara de asco que Malfoy pôs não podia ser menos eloqüente. – Ughh... creio que pedirei a Madame Pomfrey que me deixe tomar um banho. Obrigado pela informação, Weasley. – disse a Ginny. – Agora sei que preciso de uma desinfecção.

Ginny olhou-o divertida e depois de duvidar por um momento e para horror de Ron, soltou: - Meus amigos me chamam Ginny, Malfoy.

- Ginny! – estalou Ron, vermelho como tomate e em troca obtendo nula atenção de sua irmã.

Malfoy, que ficara boquiaberto ante o dito por ela, perdeu por uns segundos todo o rastro da dignidade de estirpe em sua cara.

- E a mim chamam Draco. – respondeu Malfoy, ignorando o olhar de raiva que agora Ron lhe dirigia. - ..._Ginny._

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas sem poder evitar sorrir interiormente. Jamais teria acreditado nesse flerte descarado entre Malfoy e Ginny sob o nariz de Ron, se não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos. Mas sua mente estava nas palavras pronunciadas anteriormente, aquelas onde Ginny havia insinuado que talvez Malfoy soubesse o que faltava a Hermione para que despertasse.

– Ginny... - disse, interrompendo o momento e ocasionando que todos girassem para vê-lo. - ... poderíamos voltar à conversa na qual você nos explicava como Malfoy salvou a vida de Hermione?

Ginny sorriu amplamente (um gesto que Harry tinha que reconhecer, passara muito tempo sem ter visto) e então voltou a olhar para Malfoy. – É a síndrome da princesa de conto de fadas, não é Draco?

- Ginny! Eu proíbo você chama-lo de Dra... o que seja! – bufou um indignado Ron.

_Como se ela fosse ligar_, Harry não pode evitar pensar, cada vez mais animado e não podendo evitar contagiar-se com o entusiasmo e a fé que aparentemente Ginny e Malfoy sentiam. Eram sentimentos positivos que irradiavam de seus corpos e inundavam a enfermaria como o calor da mais viva chaminé acesa.

- Deixe-os falar, Ron! – pediu-lhe Harry. – Depois você terá tempo para suas cenas de irmão ciumento.

Ron voltou-se para encará-lo com enorme incredulidade. – Harry!

- Voltando ao nosso tema. – interrompeu Malfoy, que assombrosamente parecia muito mais reposto que há meia hora antes. – Ginny tem razão. O que se passa com Granger é uma conseqüência do feitiço que desacelera o metabolismo.

- O que? – grunhiu Ron.

Malfoy olhou-o indignado e, sem responder, girou novamente para Harry. – Como eu dizia, seu sono anormal é resultado da lentidão com que suas funções vitais estão trabalhando neste preciso momento. Conseqüência do feitiço que fez com que a Bela Adormecida não fizesse caquinha enquanto dormia anos e anos.

Harry abriu muito os olhos. Não duvidada que aqueles contos de fadas em realidade tivessem acontecido dentro do mundo mágico. – E... – instou Malfoy para que continuasse explicando. – O contra-feitiço é... Porque existe um, não?

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente e Ginny soltou uma risadinha, fazendo com que tanto Harry como Ron se olhassem intrigados.

- Potter é sempre assim lento, ou somente quando sua namorada está em perigo, Ginny? – perguntou Malfoy a garota.

- Regularmente, é seu estado natural. – respondeu ela. – Mas eu ponho a culpa de tudo no tempo em que passa ao lado de Ron.

- Ei! – gritou o aludido em questão.

- Malfoy! – gritou Harry por sua vez. – Eu o advirto...

Malfoy permitiu-se o luxo de pôr os olhos em branco. – Potter, lhe explicarei com maçãzinhas, mas sem veneno, para que não se preocupe... Permita-me mencionar que para acelerar o processo do metabolismo, o corpo de Granger precisa de uma overdose de hormônios que disparem sua libido. – O safado deu-se ao luxo de sorrir burlescamente antes de completar: - Energia pura para o organismo, o desejo sexual. Melhor que chocolate e sem calorias.

Harry ruborizou diante das palavras do loiro e, a seu lado, Ron também. As palavras "libido", "desejo sexual" e "hormônios" dançavam em sua mente trazendo-lhe sensações esquecidas em meio a batalha e tantos e tantos problemas: o próprio desejo que ele sentia por Hermione.

Limpou a garganta, nervoso repentinamente: - Se refere a... a... que eu...?

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas: - Um beijo, talvez?

- Mas dos bons, Harry. – acrescentou Ginny por sua vez. – Desses que lhe tiram o chão e lhe fazem rodopiar de paixão.

Se os olhos de Ron fossem varinhas lançando Avadas, Ginny não teria vivido para contar história. Por outro lado, Harry sentia-se muito encabulado (e de repente, muito quente também) como para enrubescer. _Então, um beijo._

_Bem, isso eu posso fazer. Perfeitamente. Claro._

Deixou de dar atenção aos demais, voltou-se para Hermione e, inclinando-se sobre ela, admirou-a.

A garota tinha o cabelo esparramado pela almofada, como tantas vezes estivera quando fizeram amor e ela jazia de costas sobre a cama. Com os olhos fechados em um suave gesto, sem pressão, sem dor. Era um bálsamo vê-la assim.

Harry sorriu e umedeceu os lábios.

A boca de Hermione, como suas bochechas, estava rosácea novamente. As transfusões mágicas de Madame Pomfrey obraram milagres com a cor de sua pele. Harry sorriu mais ainda ao pensar em todas aquelas princesas dos contos que, adormecidas, esperavam pelo beijo de seu verdadeiro amor. Absurdas tramas que sempre foram motivo de chacota entre os meninos de seu colégio, Dudley em primeiro lugar.

E agora se inferia que tudo era verdade, que aquelas princesas não foram princesas, mas que em realidade foram bruxas enfeitiçadas à espera do bruxo de seus sonhos. Do homem que as beijasse de tal forma que acelerasse suas reações químicas, de tal forma que seus hormônios saíssem em disparada rumo ao espaço, ida e volta.

_Você pensa demais._

E então, Harry estava beijando-a. Não com suavidade, não com brandura. Estava beijando-a duramente, com urgência, com uma língua ansiosa por explorar rincões longamente desejados e reconhecer sabores quase esquecidos.

Com desejo, necessidade, exigência. E, ao mesmo tempo, entrega.

Atrás dele pode ouvir o uivo burlesco que Malfoy emitiu e o impropério que Ron soltou-lhe em resposta. E embora tivesse vontade de sorrir por aquilo, Harry não teve tempo de faze-lo.

Hermione estava correspondendo-lhe o beijo.

* * *

**Fim

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Por fim, o último capítulo de PCU!

Espero que tenham apreciado a história! Para mim foi um prazer traduzi-la e assim poder compartilhá-la com todos vocês!

Deixo aqui o meu agradecimento de coração a Julie por ter me permitido a tradução de sua maravilhosa fic! Julie, você é maravilhosa! Mas você já deve estar cansada de saber disso, não? ;-) Sou sua fã, com ou sem "Harmony"! Fique certa disso!

O meu agradecimento de coração a todos vocês, leitores pacientes e compreensivos, que permaneceram fiéis à história, esperando o seu desfecho capítulo a capítulo!

O meu agradecimento de coração a vocês, leitores que reservaram um pouco de seu precioso tempo para deixar reviews! Tenham certeza de que mesmo não respondendo a todos os comentários, os li um a um. O entusiasmo e a emoção presente em cada uma de suas reviews foram contagiantes! Muito obrigado por tudo!

Com o último capítulo de PCU, me despeço de todos vocês. Como dito em nota de "Preso em uma Rede", não sei quando voltarei a traduzir. Mesmo tendo separado umas duas fics, não sei ao certo se as traduzirei. Porém, Reverto Umquam, a única fic que ainda permanece em andamento, não foi abandonada – não ao menos por mim. Para aqueles que a acompanham, tenham por certo que eu retornarei quando (e se) Jaina retornar. Quanto a isso, vocês têm a minha palavra!

Para aqueles que desejam entrar em contato comigo, não se acanhem. O e-mail permanece o mesmo: innapuchkin hotmail . com . br (tudo junto).

Foi ótimo estar com vocês durante esses muitos meses! Um grande abraço e tudo de bom!

Hasta... outro dia!

**Inna Puchkin Ievitich**


End file.
